On her own
by jediknigh5
Summary: Complete AU, I'm taking some of the characters we know and love/hate and taking them for a spin, in diffeent directions than you might think. Going to be a long one, but a lot of fun along the way. More than a little angst, but has a happy ending, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

When Sarah first came to Pine Valley noone knew who she was, what she was capable of. They would soon learn, Sarah would make sure of that. Sarah was going to take a job as a maid for wealthy socialite Erica Kane. But first, she met Ryan. Ryan was 17, Sarah was 19. Sarah rode her motorcycle into a gas station, and went in to pay for gas. She saw Ryan, on the floor.

.

Sarah: Do you work here, because I'd like to pay for gas.

Ryan: Yeah sorry, I was just looking for a ring.

Sarah: Family heirloom?

Ryan: That's what she said, the woman who lost it.

Sarah: Is there by any chance a reward?

Ryan: Yeah, I'll split it with you if you help me find it.

Sarah: Don't bother. In a few minutes someone is going to be coming in with the ring, they'll make sure you see it. This person will offer to sell it to you for whatever they can get. You'll try calling the number this, I'm thinking attractive' woman left you, and it will be dis-connected.

Ryan: How exactly do you know this?

Sarah: I learned about this scam the hard way. Try calling the number if you don't believe me.

.

While Ryan called the number Sarah looked outside. A kid, maybe 12, was playing with a ring. Sarah went outside to talk with him.

.

Sarah: I'm guessing that ring cost you, three bucks?

Kid: I don't know, I just found it.

Sarah: I thought I should warn you, my friend in there is calling the police. If you really just found the ring and have no criminal record you have nothing to worry about. Otherwise, you should run before they come.

.

Just as Sarah thought, the kid ran off, dropping this cheap ring. She went inside to talk with Ryan.

.

Sarah: Let me guess, not a real number?

Ryan: No it's real. It's a miniature golf course.

Sarah: You can have the ring if you want.

Ryan: How about I buy you lunch, and I keep the ring.

Sarah: I won't say no to a free meal, but my meal will cost more than the ring.

Ryan: Maybe, but I'd like the company.

.

Sarah and Ryan ate lunch together and flirted. Sarah planned to be in Pine Valley for awhile, Ryan could be a nice diversion. Maybe Ryan could even be an ally, better for him. But Sarah was not above manipulating Ryan, still she had no personal grudge against him yet. Those she held a grudge against, they would soon pay.

.

Note: This Sarah is NOT the same as Bianca's first girlfriend, but her name does possibly provide a clue as to her true identity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Sarah used her first meeting with Erica Kane to assess her adversary. Erica came from a wealthy family, struck fame for herself as a fashion model and actress. She'd been married several times, currently she was married to Jackson Montgomery. Erica also had a 16 year old daughter, Bianca. Bianca seemed nice, Sarah could be neutral about her. But if Bianca became Sarah's adversary, she would have to be dealt with. Saras was polite to Erica, promised to be a hard worker. Erica called Sarah's references, who all said she would be a good worker for Erica. Erica had no idea that those people had made certain "arrangements" with Sarah. Not suprisingly Sarah got the job, she could start the next day. She knew she could disarm her adversary by cleaning her toilets and such with a smile. For now Sarah returned to her safehouse. It was just a motel room, but Sarah had an alliance with the owner. Before she left Sarah saw Bianca with her boyfriend, Ryan Lavery. Sarah recognized Ryan as the young gas station attendant who bought her lunch earlier in the day. He failed to mention that he already had a girlfriend when he flirted with Sarah. She could keep her mouth shut about this, but if Bianca proved herself an adversary this knowledge could be useful, and fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Sarah's first day as Erica's maid was a bit exhausting, but she was used to doing dirty work. When Sarah cleaned Bianca's room she noticed a teddy bear, which Sarah believed had a nanny-cam. Most likely Erica used this to keep an eye on her daughter, perhaps on her newest servant. Sarah was also somewhat familiar with working around security. For now she would have to go along, do this work, and pretend to not notice the cameras, at least until Erica let her guard down. After her shift Sarah returned to her motel room. The owner, Kristen, brough Sarah some dinner.

.

Sarah: Thank you.

Kristen: Everything go okay at Erica Kane's house?

Sarah: Yeah, she thinks she's being clever with a nanny-cam. I can play along until she lets her guard down.

Kristen: Be careful Sarah, I worry about you.

Sarah: I'll be fine. Erica on the other hand, not so much.

Kristen: Are you sure this plan is a good idea?

Sarah: After what Erica Kane did to me, to my family, she deserves to suffer.

Kristen: After what you did for my daughter, you know I'll always help you, "Sarah." Just be careful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Sarah had now been working as Erica Kane's maid for a week. She largely tried to avoid Bianca and her boyfriend Ryan. Then one day, as Sarah was just finishing for the day, she heard Bianca having a conversation with her mother and step-father. Bianca wanted to go out with Ryan and some of their friends. Jackson seemed hesitant, although Erica believed it was good for Bianca. Part of the disagreement was over Bianca being alone with Ryan, although she claimed it was just a group thing. To prove her point Bianca invited Sarah to join them. Sarah was hesitant, but Bianca was persistant. And Jackson seemed more obliging if it really was just a group thing. Erica was also okay with this, she didn't seem to believe in a rigid class system. Finally Sarah agreed. As the two of them went to meet up with Ryan Sarah tried to get out of it. She said that if Bianca just wanted to be with her boyfriend in private, she'd understand. Bianca was still insistan that Sarah join them, it was a good thing for them to all get to know each other better. Sarah realized she was about to eat dinner with the daughter of the woman she was trying to covertly destroy, and her boyfriend who had privately flirted with her. What could possibly go right at this point?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

In the "Art of war" Sun Tzu wrote "If you know yourself and your enemy you can win numerous battles without much jeopardy. If you know neither yourself nor you enemy you will always endanger yourself." Sarah kept this quote in mind as she sat in the local diner with Ryan and Bianca. Bianca was ofcourse the daughter of Sarah's enemy, Erica Kane. She and Ryan grew up together, his mother had once been Erica's maid. This was a good opportunity to learn more about her enemy. When Ryan and Bianca invited Sarah out for a group thing, she assumed there would be others, but it was just the three of them They made small talk, Sarah kept her personal detais to a minimum. She said she had graduated highschool last year, which was true. Sarah just didn't mention that she had been in juvenile hall, where school lessons were still mandatory. Sarah also said she was staying at a local motel, she did not mention how she was staying for free because she'd saved the life of the owner's daughter. During the meal Sarah covertly put some of her fries into her purse. As an orphan she'd learned to horde food, never being entirely certain when her next meal would be. It seemed that Ryan had actually told his girlfriend how he met Sarah, how she saved him from a scam. Sarah might have begun to think she was imagining how Ryan flirted with her, but she had little faith in other people. When Bianca got up to get the check Sarah and Ryan talked quietly.

.

Sarah: You told Bianca how we met?

Ryan: Ofcourse, I don't keep secrets from Bianca.

Sarah: Did you tell her how we flirted?

Ryan: We have a complicated relationship.

Sarah: How about I simplify things.

.

Before Ryan could ask what she met Sarah got up and pulled Bianca aside, they spoke in the bathroom.

.

Bianca: What's going on?

Sarah: I thought you should know your boyfriend just tried to pick me up.

Bianca: Are you sure?

Sarah: Yeah, I'm certain. After we met at the gas station we flirted a little, I didn't realize he had a girlfriend. Do what you want with this intel, I just figured you deserved to know.

.

Sarah walked out of the diner. Before she left she grabbed some french fries from Ryan's plate and put them in her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Sarah was walking back to her motel room. She wondered, why had she helped Bianca like that? It was true that Bianca wasn't neccessarily her enemy, but she was the daughter of her enemy. Maybe this could work to Sarah's advantage, make Bianca think she could be a trusted friend. On the other hand, Ryan could have been an ally, but she screwed that up. Most likely he was just using Bianca, planning to get her pregnant and marry into all that money. Sarah wasn't one to judge for that, she and Ryan could have even worked together. That option was no longer on the table, for better or worse Sarah new she was all in with making Bianca into an ally. As she walked home Sarah thought she saw a car following her, pulling up near her. If this was a pervert he was going to regret trying it on her. To her suprise this man was Jackson Montgomery, Bianca's step-father.

.

Jackson: Sarah?

Sarah: Mr Montgomery, hi.

Jackson: Do you need a ride?

Sarah: I like to walk.

Jackson: Bianca let you go in the dark?

Sarah: I might have told them I had a ride.

Jackson: It's not really safe, let me give you a ride.

Sarah: Fair enough.

.

As Sarah accepted Jackson's offer they made small talk.

.

Jackson: Mind if I ask you a personal question?

Sarah: Go ahead.

Jackson: Why were you in prison?

Sarah: How do you know about that? Juvenile records are suppossed to be sealed.

Jackson: I'm an assistant district attorney. I know you were in Ravenwood Juvenile Detention Facility, I just don't know what you did.

Sarah: I take it you know about the kids for cash scandal.

Jackson: I do, which is hy I opposse for profit prisons.

Sarah: I admit I made a few mistakes, but I don't think I deserved to be thrown into prison. It wasn't anything violent. Does Erica know?

Jackson: No, your references checked out, and I believe you deserved a second chance. An with what I know about Ravenwood, I figured you deserved the benefit of the doubt.

Sarah: Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Although Sarah had warned Bianca that her boyfriend seemed to be cheating on her, nothing seemed to have changed. Bianca and Ryan returned to school this week, he was a senior she was a junior, and they still seemed to be the picture perfect couple. Much as how Bianca's family seemed to be the picture perfect family. But in Sarah's experience anything which seemed perfect was very flawed beneath the surface. For example, Erica and Jackson seemed happily married, but Bianca sometimes referred to him as "uncle Jack." According to Sarah's research Jackson was indeed the brother of Bianca's late father Travis. The fact that Erica likely had an affair with her husband's brother, surely that had to have been a juicy scandal. For now ianca seemed happy with how the whole story had turned out, but she must have been very mad at her mother at one point. Sarah figured that if Bianca wanted to stay with the guy who cheated on her, that was Bianca's own business. The problem was that Bianca now seemed to avoid Sarah a little, when they were together things were awkward. If Erica picked up on this, she could fire Sarah, and her plan would fail. Sarah decided to expedite parts of her plan. Erica had been married several times, most of her marriages fell apart because of her adultery. Or so the tabloids claimed. Sarah figured if Erica had cheated on a previous husband with Jackson, she would likely cheat on Jackson. At one event, an end of the summer party, Sarah had served drinks and noticed Erica talking to her ex-husband Adam Chandler. Although they weren't speaking sexually, Sarah suspected they were secretly flirting. If she could find proof Erica was being unfaithful, she could either blackmail her for money, or just expose her and watch her suffer. Either way, it might be best to do this quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Setting up Erica Kane proved easy. She was hosting a fundraiset at a local hotel for starving children in Africa. Sarah tended to believe Erica was more interested in looking pretty for her rich friends than actually caring about starving children. This fundraiser was easy to crash. They needed waitresses, cleaners, assorted other workers. Sarah convinced Erica to let her work this night, even recommended her to the hotel manager. As far as anyone knew Sarah just needed the extra money. Adam Chandler was also attending. It was concievable that Erica would rent a room for herself, a place to prepare for the fundraiser, maybe to sleep in if she was too tired to go home when the party was over. If Erica and Adam planned to have sex it would likely be this night. Sarah bought a nanny cam inside a teddy bear. The saleswoman knew Sarah worked for Erica, and Erica had been a fairly regular customer. She assumed Erica was asking her servant to buy another one. Sarah said she couldn't say, but wanted her to think this was true. The saleswoman even let Sarah use Erica's frequent customer discount. The party went off without a hitch, except for one thing. A socialite named Mary Smythe seemed to recognize Sarah, but she couldn't remember from where. Sarah kept up her poker-face, but was silently worried. If Mary remembered, she could expose Sarah's secret, and she and Kristen would both be in danger, to say nothing of Kristen's daughter Lily. Sarah knew she had to move quickly. She had placed her nanny-cam in Erica's room. The next morning as Sarah cleaned this room she grabbed the nanny-cam and looked over the tape the next morning. Sure enough it showed Erica Kane having sexual relations with Adam Chandler. Sarah was torn about what to do with this. She could blackmail Erica, but than Erica wouldn't suffer that much. On the other had the money could help Kristen and her child flee, before Mary could expose them. Erica deserved to suffer for what she had done, but Sarah also felt an obligation to protect Kristen and Lily. Kristen was probably the closest thing Sarah had to a real mother. This was a difficult decision for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

Sarah soon came up with a way to blackmail Erica covertly. It wasn't that hard, she just sent her a copy of the tape, and threatened to expose her adultery unless she sent money. Sarah took precautions, printed out the letter at the library, made sure there were no fingerprints, and told her to sed the money to a P.O. box. This way Sarah could make a little nest egg for Kristen and Lily, and still make Erica pay later. She just had to wait for Erica to send the first payment. After mailing the letter Sarah found Ryan and Bianca, waiting for her at the motel.

.

Bianca: We need to talk.

Sarah: I've already told you what Ryan did, despite apparently having a girlfriend. If you want to still be with him, none of my business.

Ryan: I'm sorry, I should have told you. My relationship with Bianca is, complicated.

Sarah: What exactly does that mean?

Bianca: Ryan's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Most assumed we'd date eventually. Last year we started dating. Ryan is smart, funny, handsome, but I couldn't make it work. I soon realized, what I'd been trying to deny to myself. That if I couldn't feel that way about Ryan, I could never feel that way about any man.

Sarah: What are you saying, that you're more attracted to me than to Ryan?

Bianca: Yes. I'm gay. I've never actually said that before to another girl. Ryan is the only other person I've ever told.

Sarah: So this whole thing is just for appearence sake.

Bianca: Until I'm ready to come out. But Ryan and I both agreed that if he found someone else, we should end things.

Sarah: And that's me?

Ryan: I like you Sarah, the way you helped me, tried to help Bianca. I still have the ring, the one those grifters tried to scam me with, because I feared that might be all I ever had of you.

Sarah: Wow, that's actually romantic.

.

Sarah decided to take a chance and kiss Ryan right here.

.

Sarah: Yeah, let's give it a shot.

Bianca: Great. I'll tell my mother we broke up, than you two can be a couple.

Sarah: Not neccessarily. I'm not good with relationships, and if you're not ready to come out, why not continue with things as they are.

Bianca: So what, Ryan kisses me in public, you in private?

Sarah: Why not?

Ryan: I'm getting the feeling this is a trap of some kind.

Bianca: Admittedly, she's not wrong. Until I have the courage to come out, I would prefer to keep up pretenses.

Ryan: Dating two girls at once probably won't end well for me. But the ride down could be super-fun. I'm in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Sarah was used to secrets, she certainly had a big one she'd yet to tell Bianca. She wasn't going to out Bianca until Bianca was ready for everyone to know she was gay. For now it was actually fun to be Ryan's secret lover. In the meantime Sarah was covertly blackmailing Erica, who had already sent the first payment to Sarah's P.O. box. If Mary Smythe figured out where she recognized Sarah from, it could endanger not only Sarah, but Kristen and Lily as well. Sarah felt no real guilt about blackmailing Erica, if she weren't cheating on her husband she couldn't be blackmailed like this. She might be planning to eventually leave Jackson for Adam, who was wealthier and had corrupt politicians in his pocket. It might be different if Jackson were more ambitious, planning to run for office. But for whatever reason Erica wanted her affair with Adam to remain a secret, at least for now. But as she began her secret romance with Ryan Sarah noticed certain things. Ryan wore long-sleeve shirts, almost everyday. It was late summer, but the weather could be confusing some days, hard to know whether to wear shorts or long pants. But Ryan also wore sunglasses a lot. It was a bit unusual for someone to wear sunglasses and long-sleeve shirts, but Sarah was fairly familiar with this fashion. She suspected that Ryan was being physically abused by his father and trying to hide the marks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Bianca was shocked to realize that Ryan was being physically abused, but Sarah was right, the signs were all there. Ryan hadn't invited Bianca to his home in years, not since his mother's death five years ago. After that mr Lavery had been known to drink quite a bit at the local bars, was sometimes between jobs. And Ryan would wear sunglasses in winter, while also wearing longsleeve shirts in the summer. Ryan would always claim he was "defining my own version of cool" but when that was combined with everything else it seemed to add up to physical abuse. Bianca and Sarah asked Ryan about this. They let him know they loved him, that they wanted to help.

.

Ryan: My father, just believes in discipline.

Sarah: Really? He never hit you when you did nothing wrong?

Ryan: He gets angry when he drinks. When he stays sober, he's not that bad.

Bianca: If he needs help, he needs to get it on his own. It's not your job to take care of him.

Ryan: What do either of you know about this?

Sarah: More than I'd like. Look, I'm going to give you a key to my motel room. If things just get too bad, come over. You can stay there as long as you need.

Ryan: I can't really afford...

Sarah: Don't worry about it. I get the room for free, and I don't expect anything in return if that's what you're worried about. I can't force you to get help, just know it's there if you need it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Sarah knew that Ryan had to make the decision to seek help on his own, noone could make it for him. This was frustrating, she knew how difficult it could be first-hand. But at least Ryan had options, certainly more than Sarah had back in the day. Fortunately Ryan came to Sarah's motel room this night. It was a warm night, yet Ryan had both a long-sleeve shirt and sunglasses, Sarah had a good idea what this meant.

.

Ryan: Can I stay, just for a night or two?

Sarah: Yeah, however long you need. Kristen asks you keep it clean, she's willing to make breakfast and dinner.

Ryan: She's really letting you stay here for free?

Sarah: Yeah, she feels I saved her daughter's life.

Ryan: Did you?

Sarah: Sort of. You know about the Ravenwood kids for cash scandal?

Ryan: Yeah, sending children to for profit prisons for incredibly minor offenses.

Sarah: Among those sent were Kristen's daughter Lily. Lily was autistic, she had trouble keeping still in a public school classroom. When she acted up the teachers called the cops and this corrupt judge ended up sending a nine year old girl to Ravenwood Juvenile Detention Facility. I looked out for her in there, we even plotted to escape. Lily made it out, I didn't. Kristen feels a little bad about leaving me behind, but Lily wouldn't have survived in there, I get it.

Ryan: Wow. Mind if I ask why you were in juvenile hall?

Sarah: Let's just say something more serious than acting up in class.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

Ryan adapted to Sarah's motel room fairly easy. He kept it clean and got along with Kristen okay. Her daughter Lily was in a special school for people with autism, they could help her much better than a public school. Sarah seemed unconcerned if people saw him coming to her room. People would think Ryan was just a player, they might think of Sarah as a whore but she was used to that. By early October people still thought Bianca and Ryan were a couple, she wasn't ready to come out just yet. Sarah offered to show Bianca a new club that was opening up, Erica and Jackson consented. They rode to the club on Sarah's motorcycle, Bianca had to hold on to Sarah to not fall off. They both enjoyed this, but for different reasons. When they got to the club both girls had to get a stamp on their hand, this let the bartender know not to serve them alcohol. As they got inside Bianca couldn't help but notice the couples on the dance floor, almost all of them were men dancing with men, or women dancing with women.

.

Bianca: Is this a gay club?

Sarah: Legally they can't exclude heterosexuals, but yes.

Bianca: I didn't think there were this many gay people in Pine Valley.

Sarah: You thought you were the only one who could hide it?

Bianca: Is this a date?

Sarah: Not exactly. I just thought you should see you're not alone. I figured you might be more comfortable here.

Bianca: I am, a little.

Sarah: Good. So if you see a girl you like go ask her to dance.

Bianca: Okay I will. Sarah, will you dance with me?

Sarah: No offense, you're not my type.

Bianca: Please, one dance?

Sarah: Okay, but no slow dances. Here's a good fast song, let's dance.

.

Bianca and Sarah danced. When it was over, at Sarah's urging, Bianca went out and asked another girl to join her. It was fun, but the other girl could tell Bianca still had her eye on Sarah. Sarah was cool and mysterious. She helped her and Ryan, that girl Lily. Bianca wondered why Sarah was in prison, maybe she made a mistake and tried to rob a bank. Maybe it was something heroic like what she did for Lily. Bianca truley believed she was falling in love with Sarah. After a few other dances with other girls, Bianca asked Sarah to dance another fast one with her. Sarah consented. When the dance was over, before Sarah knew what was happenning, Bianca kissed Sarah on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

Sarah was shocked to have been kissed by Bianca. It wasn't the first time she'd been kissed by a girl, but in this case it was weird. It was not made any better when they realized Bianca's step-father Jackson was watching them at the club. Jackson came over and the three of them began their awkward conversation.

.

Sarah: How long have you been here?

Jackson: About an hour. Erica wanted me to make sure the club was suitable. They made me get the hand stamp because I left my driver's licence in the car. So I've been talking with a nice man about the Phillies until I realized he was flirting with me. It was only then I realized most of the couples dancing were of the same sex, which made me very curious. Bianca, is there anything you want to tell me?

Bianca: Yeah, I'm gay. Ryan and I have just been going through the motions because I'm not ready to come out.

Jackson: I see. Does Ryan know?

Bianca: Yes, he and Sarah have secretly been together for a couple of weeks.

Jackson: And yet you kissed Sarah.

Sarah: Yeah, that was just a little bit weird. I should go home. Jackson if you can give Bianca a ride I'll take the motorcycle.

Jackson: Yeah, no problem.

.

As Sarah left the club Jackson realized what he'd said.

.

Jackson: Wait, Sarah brought you here on her motorcycle?

Bianca: Yes. We both wore helmets.

Jackson: Still, I don't recommend it.

Bianca: Are you dissapointed in me?

Jackson: More like I'm concerned for your safety, motorcycles are very dangerous.

Bianca: I mean about, the other thing.

Jackson: You're like a daughter to me, I'm not going to stop loving you just because you're gay. Neither will Erica when she learns.

Bianca: I'm not so sure about that.

Jackson: It might take her a little while to get used to it, but she's your mother. She gave you life, she loves you more than anything. But I can't recommend kissing someone else's girlfriend. I also think it's a bad idea to keep up the pretense and deny Ryan and Sarah the chance to be a real couple.

Bianca: You're right, the three of us need to have a serious conversation. But I love Sarah, and hope she can love me too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

That kiss from Bianca complicated things for Sarah. Sarah always considered Erica to be her enemy, she was willing to be neutral towards Erica's daughter. But this last month, these two had grown close. Bianca had tried to hide her sexuality, her hormones were still developing. It was only natural for her to have a little crush on the first girl she told her secret. Sarah should have made it clear earlier that she wasn't interested in that way. It was too late for that now, the two of them, along with Ryan, would just have to have a really awkward conversation, after that they'd just have to see what developed. For now Sarah went to the Post Office to pick up her blackmail payment from Erica. This was what Kristen and Lily would need to flee if the local police figured out she had escaped from Ravenwood. Kristen had warned Sarah not to get involved, perhaps she was right. In truth Sarah had a number of foster parents, but Kristen was the closest thing to a real mom that she had ever known. She and Lily were her real family in many ways. Back when they were rounding up children to put in the for profit prisons Adam Chandler was a major investor in Ravenwood. He and Erica, who was his wife at the time, had avoided prosecution because it couldn't be proven they knowingly did anything illegal. As much as Sarah might dislike Adam for his part in that, she had a special hatred for Erica. Still, Bianca didn't deserve to suffer for the sins of her mother. Chances were Bianca would hate Sarah once she learned the truth, but she deserved to know.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

Bianca did feel guilty about kissing Sarah, who was dating her best friend Ryan. Sarah had been open when Ryan first flirted with her, and Bianca had encouraged them to covertly date. Ryan deserved to know the truth, Bianca wanted to speak with him in private.

.

Bianca: I kissed Sarah. I'm sorry.

Ryan: I can't fault you for having great taste in women.

Bianca: She brought me to a gay club and, I thought it was a date.

Ryan: I didn't know there was a gay club in Pine Valley.

Bianca: Apparently others are just as good at hiding at as I am.

Ryan: Makes sense. Anyway I hate to break it to you, but Sarah's heterosexual.

Bianca: Are you sure, because when I'm with her, we have an amazing connection. It's like I've been waiting my entire life for her to come to me.

Ryan: That's very poetic, but going by pure animal lust, I think I have more of a connection to her.

Bianca: How about we let Sarah choose for herself. Let's agree not to have hard feelings towards each other, or Sarah, no matter who she chooses.

Ryan: Agreed.

.

As they shook hands to make their deal official Sarah came to see them, for their awkward conversation.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 19

.

While working at Fusion this afternoon Erica got an unexpected, and unwanted visitor. Mary Smythe was a socialite, born into wealth married into wealth. Years ago her husband, Roger, was convicted of having sex with underage prostitutes. At this point Mary's father disowned her. He felt Mary looked the other way, or worse helped his perversion, in order to continue living in luxury. After this Mary became a lover of Erica's ex-husband Adam, and more or less lived on handouts from other wealthy relatives, because getting a real job was certainly out of the question. The whole experience did nothing to humble Mary, if anything it made her crueler, more sadistic. And today, Mary was ready to give Erica, who was another of Adam's lovers, some unwanted news.

.

Erica: Mary, I'm busy, what do you want?

Mary: I thought you should know, about that servant of yours. I believe her name is Sarah.

Erica: What about Sarah?

Mary: If she makes any food for you or Bianca, don't touch it. But then my tastes are more refined, I don't touch food made by a whore. And I'm not being figurative. I couldn't rememer were I saw her before, but then it hit me. Roger liked to tape his sessions with some of his mistresses.

Erica: You mean the underage prostitutes he raped?

Mary: The police forced me to watch a few of those tapes to verify it was him, Sarah, or whatever the hell her real name is, was on one of those tapes.

.

After Mary left Erica thought about what she said. If it was true than Sarah was the victim, raped by a much older man. But it did pose some other questions. Jackson said he researched Sarah and found no criminal record. Maybe she'd been given immunity in exchange for testifying against Roger or some other pervert. Maybe the judge gave Sarah, who would have been under 18 at the time, probation and put her in a foster home. Or maybe Jackson lied to Erica. If nothing else Erica was now very curious about what else Sarah might be hiding. She decided to contact Tad Martin, a local private investigator she knew, to find out as much as he could about this girl.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

Note: This is the chapter where I reveal Sarah's true identity, and her backstory. Some of you might have already figured out who Sarah really is, and given past chapters you might find it disturbing. You have been warned.

.

Sarah could tell Bianca and Ryan had been talking about her, as if this conversation wasn't already going to be awkward.

.

Sarah: So, what's the plan? You two get married in a few years and I can be the mistress for both of you?

Ryan: I like that plan.

Bianca: Sarah, I love you, and I think you love me too.

Sarah: Not in the way you probably think. You're young, you haven't had the chance to really explore your sexuality.

Bianca: I know how I feel about you.

Sarah: I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. And that's probably for the best. I'm just the whore you found hot.

Ryan: Why do you do that, say you're not a good person when we all know you are?

Sarah: You want to know who I really am, fine. The day I was born my birth mother put me up for adoption. By thi time my father was already serving a prison sentance, for rape. Kind of wish I didn't know that. Still, my mother did love me enough to give me life. Maybe she thought she was giving me a better life. There are plenty of happy adoption stories, mine is not one of them. When I was four my first set of foster parents got involved in a scam with a social worker. Essentially they were billing the state for three foster kids when they only had me. I was taught to lie about my "imaginary" brother and sister. After they got caught I was bounced around the system, some of my parents were abusive. One was a cop, but he was the worst. He stole my virginity when I was 11. When he got arrested I testified about what he had done. His friends harrassed me after that, threatened my life. So at 13 I ran away, I did what I had to do to survive. Sometimes that meant stealing, sometimes it meant other things. Basically the same as I did with the cop, except this time I got payed. Eventually I was also arrested, sent to Ravenwood, released on my 18th birthday. I might have been out sooner, except a psychiatrist diagnosed me as a functioning sociopath. So, that's my life.

Ryan: My god. All you've been through, and you still help people.

Sarah: That's what you got from the story? My own mother saw me as nothing more than the bastard spawn of her rapist. To the law I'm a whore and a thief. And to a certain psychiatrist I'm a functioning sociopath.

Ryan: They were fools. You probably saved my life, not to mention Kristen's daughter, and Bianca. You're a good person, don't let anyone tell you different.

.

Ryan kissed Sarah, he made her feel good about herself. Bianca could see that these two really cares about each other. For better or worse Sarah didn't love Bianca the way she wanted.

.

Sarah: Bianca, I'm sorry.

Bianca: I'm happy for the two of you.

Sarah: There's something else I probably hould have mentioned before. My birth parents, I haven't seen my father yet. He's been in and out of prison ever since. I see him as a cautionary tale against using illegal drugs. My birth mother however, I have seen her. Her name is Erica Kane. My real name is Kendall Hart. Bianca, I'm your sister.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

Bianca couldn't believe what Sarah had just told her. Sarah, or Kendall, or whatever she was calling herself, the woman Bianca thought she was falling in love with, was her half-sister. Bianca had kissed, professed her love, for her own sister. Ryan tried making a reference to Luke and Leia, to lighten the mood. Bianca left and walked home alone. Erica and Jackson could see something was wrong with Bianca but she said everything was alright. Bianca went to her room, said she was just feeling a bit ill. She didn't really feel the need to mention why she suddenly felt sick. Bianca looked at her mother a bit different now. Erica couldn't have been more than 16 when she was raped, found herself pregnant. Bianca couldn't blame a 17 year old for deciding she couldn't raise a child on her own. But she also couldn't really blame Sarah/Kendall for keeping her real identity a secret. She wanted to know her mother, but she feared being rejected. The next morning Erica woke Bianca up for school, but Bianca said she was still feeling ill. Erica knew her daughter well enough to realize she didn't fake being sick, if she was still ill tomorrow Erica might take her to a doctor. Hopefully all she needed now was a day of rest. After Erica and Jackson went to their respective work, Jackson at the prosecutor's office Erica at her cosmetics company Fusion, Sarah/Kendall came to the house for her normal work as maid. She came in to see if Bianca was okay, Bianca was not sure how to feel about her right now.

.

Sarah: Erica left a note saying you were feeling sick. I can make some soup if you're up to it.

Bianca: It's not the flu. I'm feeling sick because I tried to seduce my own sister.

Sarah: When was I suppossed to tell you I was your sister? And when we first met you were dating a hot guy, how was I suppossed to know you were gay?

Bianca: Maybe not then, but I told you I was gay. You brought me to a gay club, what was I suppossed to think?

Sarah: I told you it wasn't a date. I just thought you would feel more comfortable in a gay club.

Bianca: I asked you to dance repeatedly. I held on to you closely on your motorcycle. You didn't think I might have a crush on you?

Sarah: I should have. I just figured if you found a nice girl to dance with you'd get over this crush. Did you tell Erica?

Bianca: No, we're in a situation of mutual assured destruction.

Sarah: I don't want us to be like that. I don't tell people you're gay, it's because I care about you. I was hoping, you'd keep my secret for the same reason.

Bianca: I'm not sure how I feel about you Sarah, Kendall. On the one hand I basically commited incest because of you.

Sarah: I'm sorry, but that's what I was taught. At 11 years old, that seemed normal. The shame didn't come until later.

Bianca: I'm sorry about all that's happenned to you. Right now I am very angry with my sister, that doesn't mean you're not my sister. And, I would like to get to know you.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

Erica could see there was something wrong with Bianca, she just didn't know what. Bianca had taken a sick day, but then she went back to school the next day. Erica believed it had something to do with Ryan and Sarah, perhaps Ryan cheated on Bianca with Sarah. This made Erica angry with Ryan. Perhaps she was being a hypocrite, given she was engaged in an extra-marital affair with Adam. It also seemed possible that Mary Smythe was lying about Sarah having once worked as a prostitute, that Mary was just jealous because she suspected her lover Adam was also seeing Erica. After a week Tad completed his investigation and told Erica what he discovered.

.

Tad: We all know Mary Smythe has a casual relationship with the truth, but it seems she may have been honest with you. Sarah Johnston is an orphan, bounced around the foster system until she was 13. She testified against one of her foster fathers, claimed he raped her when she was 11.

Erica: Are the accussations true?

Tad: The jury believed her, convicted him.

Erica: Is there any reason to think she was lying?

Tad: Her first set of foster parents were involved in a scam with a social worker. At the age of four she was taught to lie to the authorities. Someone like that, it's hard to say if they're ever telling the truth. After she rana way Sarah was involved in a number of petty crimes, theft, prostitution. I can't confirm that Roger Smythe was one of her clients, but I can't exactly rule it out. She was 15 when she was sent to Ravenwood Juvenile Detention Facility, where she remained until her 18th birthday.

Erica: Sounds like she was a victim of circumstances. Why was her sentance so long?

Tad: Two possibilities. One is that Ravenwood was later indicted for corruption, sending kids to jail for minor offenses to make more money. She isn't exactly the only one who was given an unreasonably long sentance there.

Erica: What's the other possibility?

Tad: A psychiatrist at Ravenwood diagnosed Sarah as a functioning sociopath. The psychiatrist was on Ravenwood's payroll, so I'm suspicious of his diagnosis. There is something else I should mention, weren't you and Adam invested in Ravenwood?

Erica: That was mostly Adam, and he wasn't involved in the sentancing in juvenile court. He should have looked more into the day to day operations, but he didn't know about the abuses. By any chance, do you know why Sarah seems to make Bianca uncomfortable?

Tad: Sarah has been staying at a local motel, the last coupleof weeks Ryan has been staying there with her.

Erica: So Ryan is cheating on Bianca.

Tad: So it would seem. But one of my sources says Sarah brought Bianca to a nightclub a few weeks ago. This club caters mainly to same-sex couples.

Erica: So Sarah is a lesbian and tried to seduce Bianca?

Tad: Possibly, or Bianca has a crush on...

Erica: No. My daughter is not a homosexual. If Sarah is bisexual or whatever, that's none of my business. But if she's trying to lure my daughter into some kind of perversion, that I cannot tolerate.

Tad: Okay, one last thing. When she got out of Ravenwood she changed her name, said she wanted a fresh start. Her original name was Kendall Hart. Does that name mean anything to you?

Erica: No, that name means nothing to me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

Erica had mixed feelings regarding Sarah at the moment. It wasn't her fault, how she was raised, what had happenned to her. On the other hand, she was clearly a bad influence on Bianca. She was seducing Bianca and/or her boyfriend. It was one thing to prefer both men and women, it was quite another to try and seduce two underage people into a three-way. Erica had to look that up on the internet. It turned out that the age of consent in Pennsylvania was 16, Bianca's age, but there were a number of "corruption of minors" laws which made the de facto age 18. And these were seldom prosecuted unless the older person was at least 21, Sarah was only 19. Erica decided that Sarah needed to leave, mainly for Bianca's sake. But Erica didn't want to throw her out with nothing. Paying someone to leave town was a time-honored tradition amongst the ruling class, Erica just had to be delicate about it. Erica decided to speak with Sarah in private.

.

Sarah: Yes mrs Kane?

Erica: I'm about to tell you something, but I need it to be a secret.

Sarah: Sure, I'm good at keeping secrets.

Erica: Excellant. This last year I've made a few bad investments. My family won't be in the poor house, but we do have to cut back on our expenses. And perhaps Bianca is old enough to help clean the house.

Sarah: You're firing me?

Erica: Yes. It has nothing to do with your performance, you've done a great job. I know this is sudden, and it would be unfair to not give you severance pay. Let's say, six months severance.

Sarah: So you can't afford to keep me but you can afford to pay me for six months of no work?

Erica: It's better this way Sarah.

Sarah: Why?

Erica: I know, about your past.

Sarah: What exactly do you know? What did Bianca tell you?

Erica: She didn't tell me anything, but I can tell things are awkward between you two. A private investigator told me about your traumatic childhood, your criminal record. And I know your real name is Kendall Hart.

Sarah: That's who I was, once. When I got out, I just wanted a fresh start.

Erica: I can't blame you, after all you've been through. But my daughter is a confused child. Please just take this check and go.

.

"Sarah" looked at her mother, for what might be the last time. She talked about Bianca as if she were the only child she ever had, all she ever was to Erica was an inconvenience. Sarah stormed off, didn't bother to grab Erica's check. Erica was never going to accept her as a daughter if she knew the truth, and Bianca would probably always be mad at her. There seemed little point in staying in Pine Valley anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

When Bianca came home from school this day she saw Sarah/Kendall, the half-sister she only recently learned she had, storming out of the house in anger.

.

Bianca: What's wrong?

Sarah: Mom, your mom, kicked me out. Tried to pay me off but to Hell with her money.

Bianca: Does she know the truth?

Sarah: She knows about my criminal record, knows my real name is Kendall. But no, she doesn't know she gave birth to me. But apparently I'm a bad influence on her precious daughter, taking you to a gay club.

Bianca: That's why she fired you?

Sarah: Just as well. She was never going to accept me, maybe you wouldn't either. I'm leaving town. Give Ryan my best, and take care of yourself kid.

Bianca: You can't just leave. You're my sister, and I love you.

Sarah: I love you too,but maybe this just wasn't meant to be.

Bianca: The hell it isn't. Come with me.

.

Sarah/Kendall followed Bianca back into the house, not really sure what she expected to happen. Bianca didn't feel it was her place to out sarah/Kendall, but she feared Erica was throwing her out because of Bianca's secret. Bianca couldn't let her sister be thrown out for her secret.

.

Bianca: Mom you can't fire Sarah like this.

Erica: I know it's hard for you to realize, but she's a bad influence. She's trying to confuse you.

Bianca: Is this about the club?

Erica: Yes. Sarah's choice of lifestyle is none of my business. But I can't have her taking advantage of an impressionable girl.

Bianca: She didn't. I admit I was confused. I mistook friendship for something else. But Sarah took me there because she felt I'd be more comfortable there. And she was right.

Erica: What exactly are you saying? You have a handsome boyfriend.

Bianca: Yeah, and Ryan's a great guy. Honestly, if I can't feel that way about Ryan, I don't see how I could feel that way about any man.

Erica: You're young, you just need more experience, with men. You just haven't found the right boy.

Bianca; I never will. But I hope to someday find the right...

Erica: Don't say that. Even as an infant you cried when we tried to put you in any color other than pink. You never liked sports. You can't be, I can't even say the word.

Bianca: Mom, look at me. I'm trying to show you who I am. Do you see who I am?

Erica: Yes, you're my daughter, and I love you.

Bianca: And I love you too. But I need to tell you, I'm gay.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

Erica and Sarah/Kendall both looked at Bianca. Erica couldn't believe her own child could be a homosexual. She wanted to think it was a mistake, maybe Bianca was lying to protect Sarah. Sarah looked at Bianca in awe. Her greatest fear had been people would learn she was gay, in particular their mother. But she had just come out, and in part to protect her.

.

Erica: I um, I need to lay down for a little while. Sarah, I'm sorry I jumped to certain conclusions about you. Why don't we forget about our conversation earlier?

Sarah: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.

Erica: See you tomorrow.

.

As Erica went to her bedroom Bianca and Sarah/Kendall spoke privately.

.

Sarah: Thank you.

Bianca: I had to come out eventually, I never would have forgiven myself if you'd gotten fired over me.

Sarah: It took a lot of courage, and I know you were pretty angry with me.

Bianca: I was, but I can't blame you for not being ready to come out yourself. Mom was right about one thing, I was confused. I got sisterly love confused with, something else. But you are my sister, and I love you.

Sarah: I love you too, sister.

.

Sarah/Kendall then did something they'd never done before, they had their first hug as real sisters.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

When Jackson came home this day Bianca told him the news. She had come out to Erica, and Erica was having trouble dealing with the news. Bianca didn't tell him the truth about Sarah/Kendall, only she could decide when the right time to come out was. Jackson assured Bianca her mother would come to terms with Bianca's sexuality, then he went upstairs to see his wife.

.

Erica: Bianca thinks she's gay.

Jackson: Yeah, she told me about your conversation.

Erica: Did you know, about the club?

Jackson: Yes.

Erica: You didn't feel the need to tell me?

Jackson: I couldn't out Bianca, that had to be her decision to make.

Erica: What about the fact that I basically hired a criminal as our maid?

Jackson: Sarah was in Ravenwood. More than half the kids in there were in for nothing more serious than disrupting class.

Erica: There were also murderers in there. Fortunately Tad is more thorough than you.

Jackson: Fine, what was she in for?

Erica: She just did what she had to do to survive, and I can't judge her. But you should have found out this stuff about the new woman in our home.

Jackson: If we're talking about secrets, I have a question. That night of the fundraiser, you rented a hotel room.

Erica: I needed a place to change before the fundraiser. As it turned out I was too tired to drive home.

Jackson: Did Adam Chandler have a hotel room there that night?

Erica; You'd have to ask him that. If you have something else to ask, just ask it.

Jackson; Are you having an affair with Adam Chandler?

Erica: No. And I don't appreciate you accusing me of this, especially today.

Jackson: If I was wrong than I'm sorry. And regarding Bianca, we need to assure her we still love her, whoever she chooses to love.

Erica: Ofcourse I love my child, I just worry what kind of life she'll have if people think she's a lesbian.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

.

It had been two weeks since Bianca came out to her mother, but she hadn't really told anyone at school, other than Ryan. Some had figured out that Bianca and Ryan were no longer dating, Ryan seemed to have dumped Bianca for this new girl Sarah, yet for some reason Bianca was still friends with Sarah and Ryan. Erica had encouraged Bianca not to tell her classmates she was gay, at least not yet. One reason was that it was almost halloween, Bianca had agreed to be a chaperone in taking some local children out trick or treating. This was to give the kids, whose own parents might be busy working or watching younger siblings, a fun and safe halloween experience. But some of these parents wouldn't want their kids out with a gay person. Last year one house gave candy, and some fundamentalist christian literature. They might be opposed to halloween, but they weren't above using it to spread their particular message. Bianca's literature included a tract about those who embraced homosexuality would spend eternity in Hell. Bianca couldn't understand why homosexuality was somehow the worst sin, how murderers could ask for God's forgiveness but gay people couldn't. But Bianca feared there would be other narrow-minded people like this who would always hate her because she liked women. As awkward as things had been between Bianca and her mother lately, she feared it could have been much worse.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

.

It was only a few days until halloween, Bianca decided to teach her sister about one of her family's traditions, soul cakes. While Erica was out Bianca asked Sarah/Kendall for help in baking these little treats.

.

Bianca: I want to teach you how to make soul cakes.

Sarah: What are soul cakes?

Bianca: My father used to tell me about them. His ancestors in Scotland would go to the homes of rich people and offer to pray for the souls of their loved ones who might be in Purgatory. In return the rich would reward them with little treats, soul cakes. Apparently our people, the scots and the irish, brought these customs to the new world after they fled from the british. Souling, and guising, blended together to create trick-or-treating.

Sarah: That's cool. One day I'll have to teach you how to make russian peasant food.

Bianca; What's that?

Sarah: When I was in Ravenwood a friend taught me about that, she meant "peasant food" in a good way. Her ancestors, peasants, they know how to survive. Centuries of war, famine, and droughts, not to mention the tsars taking whatever they wanted, the peasants realized they had to rely on themselves to survive. They learned how to make food last, to make stew instead of soup because it's heartier. One dish is considered a delicacy because it has sour cream, which was harder to get in Russia. I'll teach you to make it one day.

Bianca; I'd like that, but today I'm teaching you to make soul cakes.

.

As Bianca taught Sarah to bake soul cakes Sarah noticed her sister seemed a little sad.

.

Sarah: Are you okay?

Bianca: Yeah, it's just that, my father used to bake these with me.

Sarah: I'm sorry. You two were really close?

Bianca: Yeah, I miss him. He wanted to live to see me teach these to my own kids, but that drunk driver screwed up a lot of plans. Mom, she says I'll be giving up the possibility of motherhood if I choose homosexuality.

Sarah: That's ridiculous. You can do invitro fertilization, when you're older.

Bianca: I'm 16, I don't even know if I want children some day.

Sarah: You have time to figure it out.

Bianca: I don't know if I'll ever be a mother, but I do know that you're my sister. That's why I wanted to teach you about soul cakes, why I want you to teach me about russian peasant food. You are my family.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

.

Erica had trouble accepting the fact that her daughter was gay. Bianca said she and Sarah weren't dating, but Erica could see those two were very close. The two of them, and Ryan, brought local children trick or treating on halloween and then the three of them went to a halloween party. Bianca taught Sarah about soul cakes, admittedly that aroma did remind Erica of the days when Bianca's late father made them for her. And one day Erica walked into her home and noticed a strange smell coming from the kitchen. Sarah explained that she was teaching Bianca about something called "russian peasant food." Even if Sarah and Bianca weren't dating, eventually Bianca would start dating girls. Erica went online to find support groups for parents of LGBT children. She still looked over her shoulder when she did this, not wanting others to know what websites she was visiting. One website "Still Our Children" gave some useful advice. Erica read testimonials from other parents who had trouble accepting this about their own kids. One father originally believed it couldn't be true about his son because his son was so good at baseball. For Erica it had been the opposite, she figured that because Bianca had no real interest in sports she couldn't be a lesbian. Some of these parents had a hard time because they had been religious conservatives, but it turned out there were websites specifically designed to help parent and child become closer to God while also accepting who they were. Erica feared she was being a hypocrite. She had always considered herself a liberal, supported LGBT rights, yet she couldn't handle it when her own child was gay. Fortunately "Still Our Children" had other parents with similar parents' stories. Ofcourse it was one thing to read things online, another to actually talk things over with Bianca. One day, in early November, Erica spoke with Bianca in private.

.

Erica: I think you and I should go to therapy.

Bianca: What kind of therapy?

Erica: Don't worry, it's not gay conversion, everything I've read about that is scary. I know I haven't handled your coming out well, but I found a support group that helps parents and children like us come together.

Bianca: Thank you mom.

Erica: Maybe I do have a long way to go, but I think we can get there, together.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

.

Bianca and Erica began attending therapy together. Bianca was grateful that Erica was willing to put in the effort so that the two of them could have a better relationship. Bianca hoped Sarah/Kendall would also have the courage to come out to their mother soon. In her own way Sarah felt like she had to keep her secret. Bianca never realized that a child concieved in rape carried a certain amount of shame, not unlike gay people. In each case neither person had done anything wrong, yet society tended to look down on them. Bianca knew that the pro-choicers tended to use the rape argument to justify why abortion should be legal. Bianca had always assumed that people would accept those children whose mothers had chosen to have them, most did but Sarah/Kendall had also encountered those who said she was an abomination, that she never should have been born. Those idiots would be bad enough, but if Erica learned the truth she might look at Sarah as nothing more than the spawn of her own rapist. A part of Bianca feared Erica would never accept Sarah/Kendall, but she wanted them to all be a real family. Bianca and Sarah came up with a plan. Sarah would make thanksgiving dinner for Erica, Jackson, and Bianca. Bianca would then persuade Erica to invite Sarah and Ryan. Ryan had grown up with Bianca, he was like a brother in many ways. And Erica knew how Sarah had taken Ryan in so he wouldn't be abused by his father. And with Kristen visiting Lily for thaksgiving Sarah had nowhere else to go. The plan worked. Sarah was eating thanksgiving dinner with her family. Her mother, her sister, and a father figure. Admittedly her mother and step-father had no idea who "Sarah" really was. But after all she had been through, Sarah would take it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

.

After thanksgiving dinner with her family Sarah went home with Ryan.

.

Ryan: That was nice, all of us eating together.

Sarah: Yeah, I'll look back on tonight fondly later.

Ryan: We can make more of these memories.

Sarah: I don't know about that. Some maybe, but once Erica learns the truth about me, I doubt she'll invite me over to thanksgiving again.

Ryan: You won't know unless you try.

Sarah: True, but if I tell her who I really am, and she rejects me, I can't mak her unknow. And I can really only do that once.

Ryan: But don't you want a real relationship with your mother?

Sarah: I want a lot of things, doesn't mean I'll ever get them. You haven't exactly reconciled with your father.

Ryan: No, I haven't, but I want to. If he got sober, we might be able to.

Sarah: It's not your job to get him help, you have to take care of yourself.

Ryan: Still, I need to talk to him, but I can't do it alone. Will you come with me when I go to see him?

Sarah: Fine, if you really need to do this, I'll come with you.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

.

It was the Monday after thanksgiving, and Ryan had finally gained the courage to talk with his father. He needed Sarah/Kendall by his side to do this. Together, they went to see mr Lavery.

.

Lavery: Ryan, where have you been anyway?

Ryan: With Sarah here.

Lavery: I can respect that. You hit that?

Ryan: That's not important. I want to talk with you about your drinking.

Lavery: I don't need a lecture from you boy.

Ryan: I'm only saying this because I care about you, and because you hurt me and yourself when you drink.

Lavery: I'll hurt you if you keep lecturing me boy.

Ryan: Dad, please...

Lavery: That's it.

.

Ryan's father punched him in the face. Ryan was strong, but against his father, he felt too helpless to even resist. Sarah protected her boyfriend the only way she could at the moment. Sarah took a gun from her purse and told Lavery to get away from Ryan, he obliged.

.

Lavery: Okay, I don't want no trouble.

Ryan: Where did you get a gun?

Sarah: It's not that hard in this country.

Lavery: You don't have to hurt me.

Sarah: Ryan's coming with me. Anything happens to him I'll assume you're responsible, whether you are or not. Then I'll come back, am I clear?

Lavery: Yeah, pretty clear.

Sarah: Good, glad we understand each other.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

.

Bianca wondered why Ryan wasn't in school on Monday. When she got out she discovered the reason, it wasn't good. Ryan decided to confront his father, encourage him to seek help for his alcoholism. That didn't go so well, mr Lavery would likely beaten his son, had Sarah not been with them. Sarah actually pulled a gun on mr Lavery to protect Ryan. Mr Lavery backed off, but called the police on Sarah. The police arrested Sarah for assault, and possession of an unliscenced firearm. The judge set bail at 500 dollars. Bianca was determined not to let her big sister stay in jail, the question was where to get the bail money. If Erica or Jackson knew what the money was for, they might not consent. Bianca knew Erica kept a few thousand dollars in her bedroom for an emergency, and this might qualify. Bianca knew this was stealing, but after all Sarah had done for her, and for Ryan, she just couldn't abandon her sister.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

.

Bianca bailed her sister out of jail. Sarah/Kendall seemed cautiously optimistic about her case. Mr Lavery claimed Sarah assaulted him with the gun un-provoked, but Ryan was testifying that his father was beating him, Sarah was trying to protect her boyfriend. There was also the fact Sarah had an un-registered gun, but her public defender said she had moved recently, the paperwork could have gotten lost in the move. The prosecutor would have to prove guilt on her part for either of those things, most likely she would plead down with little or no jail time. But as Bianca drove her sister home they soon realized they had a bigger problem. Bianca had stolen money from Erica's safe to pay the bail, sooner or later she would notice the money was missing. Sarah decided to use the money she had blackmailed out of Erica. She had done it partly for Kristen and Lily, but Kristen refused to touch the money. But when Sarah and Bianca got to the motel Erica was already there, this wasn't going to end well.

.

Erica: I heard you were arrested Sarah.

Sarah: My public defender doesn't want me talking about that.

Erica: I understand why he wouldn't, but there is money missing from my safe, and you had access.

Bianca; She didn't steal the money mom, I did. I did it to bail Sarah out of jail. I'm sorry.

Sarah: I'll keep all my court dates, you'll get the money back.

Erica: Bianca, could you excuse us for a minute?

.

As Bianca left Erica confronted Sarah about something else.

.

Erica: It also occurs to me you had access to videotape me, and try to blackmail me.

Sarah: I'm sorry. I did it partly to protect my family.

Erica; You videotape me without my consent, get arrested, manipulate my daughter into stealing from me, who do you think you are?

.

That question hit Sarah harder than she expected. All the walls she had built in preperation for seeing her mother suddenly came down. She answered Erica's question.

.

Sarah: I'm Kendall. I've had that name as long as I can remember. But have I always had that name, did you ever call me something else?

Erica: Did I, I don't understand.

Sarah: Did you recognize me at all when I walked back into your house? Do you ever think about me? Did you cry when you put me down for the last time? Did you look back before you walked away. So many questions I know. Why couldn't you just love me? Did I just remind you of something that you wanted to forget.

.

Erica realized who "Sarah" really was. She was the child she had put up for adoption, all those years ago. Kendall couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She just said the words she had wanted to say for so long, "Hi mom."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

.

Erica couldn't believe it, or perhaps she did. Perhaps a part of her had known all along, she just didn't want to remember anything about, that night. But Sarah was the right age, even looked a little like Erica. Maybe they should have a DNA test to be certain, but Erica believed Sarah was telling the truth about their relationship. Sarah was the child Erica had given up for adoption all those years ago. Erica began wiping away Sarah's tears and asked some questions.

.

Erica: How long have you known?

Sarah: Almost a year. A few friends of mine work at the adoption agency. I know they broke the law telling me, I'm not going to give up their names.

Erica: Why didn't you tell me before?

Sarah: I know what that bastard did to you, I was worried you would reject me.

Erica: So you know that truth. I want you to know, when I gave you up, I thought it was best for everyone, including you. I thought I was giving you a fresh start. I didn't know what would happen.

Sarah: I know. I admit I was angry at you, at first, that's why I recorded you and Adam. I also thought the money could protect Kristen and her child. But Kristen wouldn't touch the money, I can give it all back to you now.

Erica: Don't worry about the money. Does Bianca know?

Sarah: Not about you and Adam. But I told her I'm her sister, and Ryan.

Erica: Until now I thought you and Bianca were a couple.

Sarah: She kissed me, once. I should have told her the truth before I did.

Erica: Has she forgiven you for this?

Sarah: Yeah, took her a little while.

Erica: I'm glad you two have bonded as sisters. I'll speak to the DA on your behalf, see what I can do.

Sarah: Thank you.

Erica: I'm sorry about what happenned to you, I truley wish you the best.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

.

After Erica left Sarah's motel room Bianca wen inside to check on her sister.

.

Bianca: So mom knows?

Sarah: Yeah.

Bianca: How'd it go?

Sarah: Better than I thought it would. She said she was glad you and I had bonded as sisters. She told me not to worry about the money, even said she would speak to the prosecutor for me.

Bianca: Good. Anything wrong?

Sarah: She's not vindictive, it's just I'm not sure she wants a mother-daughter relationship with me.

Bianca: Give her time. I was pretty freaked out when you told me I was your sister.

Sarah: True. And she's never tried to kiss me, so we might be off to a good start.

Bianca: Yeah. Maybe you should join us in therapy. She's coming to accept that I'm gay, she'll come around to you. Soon hopefully.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

.

When Erica came home this night she seemed distraught. Jackson thought he knew what this was about. Their marriage had a certain troubled history, namely she had cheated on her previous husband, Adam Chandler. He had always feared Erica would cheat on him, and she had gotten closer to Adam lately, they had been working together on relief efforts for starving children, which Erica did legitimately care about. But Erica and Jackson's marriage hadn't been good since he kept things from her, such as Sarah's criminal record and Bianca being gay. So when Erica came home this night Jackson feared she was about to tell him she was leaving.

.

Erica: I need to tell you something.

Jackson: Is it about Adam?

Erica: No, it's about Sarah.

Jackson: I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her having been at Ravenwood, but I just thought she deserved a second chance.

Erica: I thought she deserved a fresh start too, all those years ago.

Jackson: I don't understand.

Erica: She's my daughter.

.

This news hit Jackson, he was shocked that Erica had another child.

.

Jackson: When exactly did this happen?

Erica: A couple of years before I met Travis. I was raped, that's how she was concieved. I was 16, pregnant, scared. I considered all of my options, but in the end I decided it would be best to put her up for adoption.

Jackson: Why didn't you tell me?

Erica: It's not easy to tell people I was raped, not exactly something I want to remember.

Jackson: I'm sorry, I don't want you to have to remember these things. I just wish you could share with me that you had another child.

Erica: I always felt that her adoptive parents, whoever they might be, were her true parents. I thought, hoped, she was happy with her family. I was wrong.

Jackson: You couldn't have known what would happen.

Erica: I hope she understands that.

Jackson: So, now what?

Erica: She and Bianca have boned as sisters, apparently Bianca and Ryan knew before I did.

Jackson: Do you want a relationship with Sarah?

Erica: I want her to have a good life. But if I'm being honest, I'm not sure I can have a relationship with a child concieved from my rape.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

.

The month of December was a bit of an adjustment for certain people. For Sarah/Kendall it felt good not to have to lie to Erica about being her daughter. She no longer worked for Erica as her maid, but was able to get a job as a waitress at a diner near her motel. Erica spoke to the prosecutor on Sarah's behalf. Her public defender was able to get her probation. The prosecutor couldn't prove she hadn't used the firearm to protect Ryan, or that the gun wasn't completely registered with the paperwork just lost. Jackson quietly checked on Lily's legal status. It turned out Lily was among the low-level Ravenwood offenders granted amnesty by the governor. So even though she had escaped, Lily had no reason to fear being arrested anymore. But Sarah feared Erica would never truley accept her as a daughter. Erica hadn't asked Sarah to leave town, or to stop her and Bianca from being friends, but she didn't seem to want a relationship. Bianca convinced Erica to invite Sarah and Ryan over for christmas morning. The five of them exchanged gifts, seemed to have a good time. But when Sarah opened Erica's gift, a pair of earings, Sarah hugged her mother. Erica's reaction was not what Sarah hoped it would be. She flinched, and quickly got out of her daughter's embrace. Neither said anything, still tried to put on a good show for Bianca and the others. But within the hour Sarah/Kendall left. She said she had plans to celebrate christmas with Kristen and Lily, who was briefly home for the holidays. This was all true, but Kristen would have understood if Sarah wanted to spend a few additional hours with her other family. Sarah was glad she had her little sister back in her life, but maybe she and Erica just weren't in the cards.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

.

As the new year began Bianca saw two who transferred to her highschool. One she already knew. The other was a stranger, but someone Bianca definitely noticed. The former was JR Chandler, the son of Adam Chandler and Bianca's former step-brother. JR had developed a drug problem and his father sent him away, first to rehab and then to a reform school. Bianca hadn't always gotten along with Adam, but she preferred to think Adam did what he thought was best for his son, that he didn't just send his son away because he was inconvenient. Bianca had gotten along with JR, before he started using. She truley hoped he was okay now, perhaps they could be friends again. The other new student Bianca noticed was Maggie Stone. Maggie was staying with her cousin, dr David Hayward, and David's wife Anna. Bianca remembered when her mother dated David briefly, years ago. David had a bad reputation in Pine Valley, most of it relating to his feud with Adam, at times they had both fallen in love with the same woman. But all that seemed behind David now, he seemed content with Anna. Maggie made jokes about her cousin being the dr Frankenstein of Pine Valley, she seemed to mean this in both a good and bad way. Although Maggie wanted to avoid some of David's mistakes, she did want to be a doctor, was already taking advanced medical courses. JR and Bianca both did what they could to make Maggie feel right at home in Pine Valley. It didn't take Bianca more than a week to realize, she and JR both had crushes on Maggie.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

.

One Saturday in early January Bianca was having lunch with Sarah/Kendall and asked her big sister for some advice.

.

Bianca: JR asked for my help with something. He wants me to help him with Maggie.

Sarah: Does the problem have anything to with you liking Maggie?

Bianca: Who said I have a crush on Maggie?

Sarah: Do you?

Bianca: Yes. Unfortunately for me Maggie is straight, she mentioned having a boyfriend before she came here.

Sarah: It wasn't so long ago you were kissing Ryan in public to convince everyone you liked boys.

Bianca: True, but I don't think Maggie likes girls.

Sarah: Maybe you should talk to her before you help JR win her heart.

Bianca: JR was my friend, but the drugs messed him up. If he's clean, I want to be there for him.

Sarah: You can be his friend without helping him win Maggie.

Bianca: My crush will end soon, I seem to just have a weakness for beautiful women.

Sarah: Yeah, Maggie is definitely hot.

Bianca: Really?

Sarah: I'm straight, not blind. And maybe you should ask Maggie how she feels about JR, before playing Cyrano.

Bianca: I think you're right. I just have to accept that she doesn't want to be more than friends with me. Thanks for the advice.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

.

In mid-January Erica went to see dr Simmons. According to Tad's research Simmons was the psychiatrist who treated a number of kids at Ravenwood, including Sarah/Kendall. Simmons diagnosed her as being a functioning sociopath, but then his diagnosis might have been tainted given the corruption at Ravenwood. At any rate Erica decided to talk with the doctor personally, judge for herself if he was reliable.

.

Erica: Thank you for seeing me doctor.

Simmons: I don't feel comfortable discussing a past patient. The only exception is if I feel the past patient could pose a violent threat to a current patient.

Erica: I understand your problem, and I'm willing to compensate you. So, is my daughter a threat to me?

Simmons: It's hard to say. Unfortunately Sarah, or Kendall as I knew her, she was taught at an early age to lie to authority figures. It was ingrained into her that this is normal, makes it hard for a person to fully appreciate honesty. Had a qualified shrink gotten to her early, she could have fully developed. Unfortunately bouncing around the foster system, no stability. Being sexually assaulted by a cop at 11 destroyed any chance for her to properly trust anyone, or to have genuine emotions other than anger.

Erica: Are you saying there's no hope for her?

Simmons: She can be highly functioning, she's smart enough to understand there are consequences to bad actions. She will help others if she thinks there's something to be gained for herself.

Erica: You make her sound like a pet.

Simmons: I don't wish to sound rude, but she lacks empathy, genuine compassion. I doubt anyone who's been through her experiences would turn out okay.

Erica: So your diagnosis has nothing to do with Ravenwood paying you to say what they wanted to hear?

Simmons: I was a paid psychiatrist, my diagnosis were based on what as best for the patient, not what was best for Ravenwood. I recommended a number of patients for early release, but they didn't listen. I didn't qualify many patients as sociopaths, less than half a dozen my entire career. Sarah unfortunately was an exception.

Erica: Do her genes have anything to do with that?

Simmons: I've always been a bigger believer in nurture over nature, but genetics do play a small role. Perhaps, in her case, Sarah did inherit a slight tendancy towards violence from her biological father. As I said she can be highly functioning, but if you reject her, she may be violent towards you or Bianca.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

.

Bianca knew she had a crush on Maggie, maybe it was more than a crush. She wanted Maggie to be happy, but she feared she couldn't make Maggie happy. Maybe JR could, but did Maggie feel that way about him? Bianca decided to talk with Maggie, a part of her still hoped she might like women, as unlikely as that might be.

.

Bianca: So how do you like Pine Valley?

Maggie: It's okay. David has helped teach me about medicine, that will come in handy when I take pre-med classes in college.

Bianca: Any idea where you'll go to college?

Maggie: Not yet. I doubt I could get into Harvard, but hopefully I can get into a good one.

Bianca: Fingers crossed.

Maggie: I like this town, you and JR have been good helping me adjust.

Bianca: Happy to help. I was just wondering, is there anyone you like in Pine Valley?

Maggie: Oh boy. I'm flatterred, but I'm not into women.

Bianca: No, I didn't mean for me. JR has a crush on you, but he's too nervous to ask you out.

Maggie: Wow, never thought I'd be so popular. That's the right ballpark, I'm just not into JR, like that. I'll tell him I'm flatterred, I just have to concentrate on studying medicine.

Bianca: You're going to be a great doctor one day.

Maggie: That's what I'm hoping for, make Frankie proud.

Bianca: Who's Frankie?

Maggie: She is, was, my twin sister. There were complications from our birth. Frankie never left the hospital. I've always wondered why I survived and she didn't. Maybe if I can save other lives, I can give meaning to all of it.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

.

Bianca discussed things with Sarah/Kendall.

.

Sarah: So, how'd things go with Maggie?

Bianca: She let me know, in no uncertain terms, that she only likes guys.

Sarah: I'm sorry.

Bianca: It's fine. This crush will wear off, we can still be friends.

Sarah: That's good. What about JR?

Bianca: Maggie's not into him either. I don't think it's a good idea to manipulate her into liking him. At any rate Maggie knows the truth and she's going to let him down gently.

Sarah: That's probably for the best. People tend to get angry when you manipulate them.

Bianca: I remember. Anyway, how are things with you and Ryan?

Sarah: Pretty good. Maggie's cousin David helped me out a little.

Bianca: How did David help?

Sarah: I took some tests. Given my past I think Ryan just wants to be careful. The good news is I'm clean.

Bianca: I think I get the point. At any rate this Friday is always hard on Ryan.

Sarah: Why is January 27th hard on him?

Bianca: It's the anniversary of his mother's death.

Sarah: I didn't realize that.

Bianca: We just need to be there for him when he needs it.

Sarah: We will.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

.

It was Friday January 27th, for Ryan it was the 6th anniversary of his mother's death. Bianca and Sarah/Kendall planned to be there for him tonight. It would just be the three of them eating pizza and watching movies. Today was also a school day, and JR wanted to talk with Bianca.

.

JR: Maggie says she doesn't have time for a relationship.

Bianca: She's very dedicated to becoming a doctor.

JR: David Hayward will poison her against me.

Bianca: I know you don't like David.

JR: He stoe my mother, broke up my family, and now he's denying me the chance to be with Maggie. You can help with that, convince Maggie that I really love her.

Bianca: I can give you some advice. Be nice to her, treat her with respect.

JR: Anything else you can teach me?

Bianca: I don't know. Anyway you can't manipulate someone into loving you.

JR: You aren't by any chance trying to keep Maggie for yourself?

Bianca: No. Sadly for me Maggie only likes boys.

JR: Yeah, but you could poison her against me.

Bianca: That's ridiculous.

JR: Whatever. I'll win Maggie without help from any lesbians.

.

Erica felt uneasy this Friday night. She knew it was the anniversary of the death of Ryan's mother, his best friend Bianca always tried to be there for him. But on this night, before Bianca left, Erica could tell something was off with her daughter.

.

Erica: Is everything okay?

Bianca: Yeah. It's just, nothing important.

Erica: You know you can tell me anything, right?

Bianca: I know. I just have to go now.

Erica: What exactly are you doing with Sarah and Ryan?

Bianca: Pizza and movies. Specifically the movies we're planning to watch are "Megamind" and "Dark knight rises." Sarah says Catwoman is her hero, Ryan just seems to like girls in leather.

Erica: Okay. Just be careful, call if you need a ride home.

Bianca: I will, I love you mom.

Erica: I love you too Bianca.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

.

Sarah/Kendall, Bianca, and Ryan spent much of this Friday night eating pizza and watching movies. The three of them were all friends, however complicated things might have been at times they cared about each other. This night was always hard on Ryan, remembering his mother's death. Ryan still hadn't spoken to his father since that night in November, when mr Lavery hit him and Sarah pulled a gun to protect him. Ryan heard that his father had gotten sober, was attending AA meetings every day, but he still wasn't ready to talk just yet. In the meantime he had his two favorite women with him. This was a good night, but Bianca began feeling like a third wheel. She wasn't sure if Ryan had ever had sex, Sarah might very well be his first, if they hadn't already.

.

Bianca: I'm getting kind of tired, I think I'm going to go home.

Sarah: Okay, I'll call Erica.

Bianca: It's fine, I'll walk.

Ryan: At this time of night, it's pretty cold.

Bianca: I have a winter coat, mom. Besides doctors say walking a lot is good for the heart.

Ryan: Are you sure?

Bianca: Yeah, I'll be fine.

.

As Bianca left Ryan and Sarah began talking.

.

Sarah: I hope we didn't make her feel awkward.

Ryan: I think she was worried she'd see something if she stayed. The truth is, even after these last two months here, I've never actually made love to a woman.

Sarah: Neither have I.

Ryan: You mean specifically a woman?

Sarah: Women weren't my most regular customers, but it happenned. But I never understood why people called it "Making love." Mostly it made me want to vomit.

Ryan: I think if two people care about each other, it can be a beautiful experience.

Sarah: I care about you, more than I thought I was capable of caring about anyone.

Ryan: I care about you two. Maybe, we could give it a shot.

Sarah: Okay, I'm interested if you are. Let me just get some protection.

.

Sarah and Ryan made love for the first time this night. They didn't realize what was happenning at the same time.

.

Officer Jessie Hubbard was patroling the city in his cop car. Friday nights there were a lot of stoned or drunk teenagers. Most of them were harmless, as long as they didn't drive drunk and made sure to call responsible party's for s ride home. Jessie always figured the presence of police cars on the streets kept people on their best behavior, they didn't commit violent if it was likely they'd get caught. But, unfortunately, there were always exceptions. On this Friday night Jessie saw a young girl, lying on the sidewalk. Someone had beaten this girl badly. Jessie immediately called for an ambulance. He went over to the girl, who seemed to be drifting in and out on consciousness. Jessie recognized the girl, she was Bianca Montgomery, daughter of fashion icon Erica Kane. Jessie tried asking Bianca who did this to her. He wasn't sure if she understood the question. Bianca only said one word, "Sarah."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

.

Erica was a bit nervous about Bianca hanging out with Sarah. As a mother Erica had gotten somewhat used to being nervous about her child. It was almost 10pm. Bianca would call soon, either to ask for a ride home, or to say she was crashing at Sarah's motel room. Finally Erica got a call, but not from Bianca. This call was from officer Jessie Hubbard, Bianca was being taken to the hospital.

.

Sarah/Kendall and Ryan were laying in bed together. Sarah was starting to understand why people called this making love. It had been a good experience, and not just physically. It was true, being with someone you cared about did enhance sexual experience. But all good moments must end eventually. They saw the lights from police cars outside. Sarah just hoped they were here for somebody else. Although she didn't have any warrants at the moment, her experiences had made her wary of law enforcement. But the cops knocked on the door. Sarah put on some clothes, as did Ryan. If the cops figured out what they had just been doing, it was none of their business. But the news was worse than either of them anticipated. Bianca had been hurt. Someone had brutally beaten this sweet innocent girl, most likely just because she happenned to like girls. The police believed Sarah might have information that could help find the bastard who did this to her sister. Sarah agreed to come down and answer any questions they might have. As much as Sarah wanted to go to the hospital and see her sister, she also wanted to learn who did this, make them pay. In her state, Sarah didn't realize that the police considered her a suspect.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

.

The doctors said Bianca would most likely be okay, but for now they had to place her in a coma. Jackson, was waiting for news. Maggie had heard, JR had brought her and they waited with Jackson. Erica however, was at the police station, speaking with officer Jessie Hubbard. Ryan was being questioned in another room.

.

Erica: Has Sarah confessed?

Jessie: No she hasn't. Sarah says she was with Ryan when Bianca was attacked.

Erica: How does she know what time Bianca was attacked?

Jessie: Sarah's story is that Bianca left, wanting to walk home, shortly after this she and Ryan had sex, and were in bed together until my fellow officers came and told them what happenned. Ryan backs up Sarah's version.

Erica: I heard she was manipulative, and now she's got Bianca's best friend lying for her. What about DNA? If someone attacked Bianca she would have put up a fight, probably got some of their blood on her.

Jessie: We took a soda can that Sarah drank and discarded, trying to match it with what the hospital gave us. But that takes time, more so if the suspect is Bianca's half-sister. We haven't seen any defensive wounds on Sarah but, in this weather, Sarah could have just been wearing a winter coat, and there's only so much we can see.

Erica: Didn't Bianca identify Sarah as her attacker?

Jessie: Bianca said the name "Sarah." Any half-compatent public defender will claim she didn't even hear the question, that she was just calling for her sister.

Erica: Let me talk to her, maybe I can get her to admit what she did.

Jessie: Very well, we'll be watching the conversation. Be careful.

.

Erica went inside the interrogation room. Sarah seemed both relieved and worried to see her mother.

.

Sarah: How is she?

Erica: They had to put her in a medically induded coma, but they think she'll wake up.

Sarah: Thank God. I'm sorry.

Erica: What did you do?

Sarah: I should have called you, but Bianca wanted to walk home. I thought she'd be okay, that it would only be a ten minute walk tops.

Erica: Who did this to her?

Sarah: I don't know. Believe me if I did I'd make them pay.

Erica: Please stop.

Sarah: You're right. I shouldn't be saying that with cops around.

Erica: I know what you did. I know you hurt Bianca.

Sarah: What are you talking about.

Erica: Bianca identified you as her attacker.

Sarah: I don't understand. Why would Bianca say I attacked her?

Erica: Because you attacked her, because she's terrified you'll do it again.

Sarah: You're lying. I never hurt Bianca, so she wouldn't lie t hurt me.

Erica: You seduced your own sister.

Sarah: That was a misunderstanding.

Erica: Admit it, you're just like your father.

Sarah: I'm innocent, but if I can't convince you, or the police, I don't have to listen to this crap. Officer!

.

Jessie Hubbard came into the room.

.

Jessie: Do you have something to say?

Sarah: I've already given my statement, and my DNA through that soda can. Am I under arrest?

Jessie: No, this is just an interrogation.

Sarah: And you don't have enough probable cause for an arrest warrant.

Jessie: Presently no.

Sarah: Well, than pusruant to the 14th amendment, I'm free to leave.

Jessie: Technically yes.

Sarah: Technically is good enough for me. I'm out of here.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

.

Jerry was a retired cop who'd served in the military and did multiple tours of duty. Retirement led to boredom and some financial difficulties. Those two things led to Jerry taking a job as security guard at Pine Valley hospital. In six years on this job Jerry saw the neccessity of security. Famly members disagreed with each other on things like whether to keep a mutual loved one on life support. This hospital treated criminals whose victims wanted to hurt them further. And ofcourse Jerry had to sometimes keep physical abusers and rapists away from their victims, even when they were family members. This was a bit of an unusual night. Bianca Montgomery had been brutally beaten, and was still in a coma. Bianca's mother Erica and sister Sarah were waiting for news. The police had questioned Sarah as a suspect, the police seemed uncertain if Sarah was guilty. Erica seemed to believe Sarah did it, that one of her children had brutally beaten her other child. Such a thing was never easy for a parent, although Jerry had seen it more times than he cared to remember. Sarah and Erica just sat on opposite sides of the lobby, each angry with the other. Erica angry over what Sarah had allegedly done to Bianca, Sarah apparently angry that Erica would accuse her of this horrible crime. Bianca's other friends and family seemed to have taken sides in this. Ryan was sitting with Sarah, Jackson with Erica. Bianca's friends Maggie and JR weren't sitting next to either group, but they were clearly closer to Erica and Jackson. Jerry's instincts as a cop suggested Sarah was innocent. For one thing the evidence suggested Bianca had put up a fight, given her assailant some injuries. If Sarah had been in a recent fight she woud have injuries, would try to hide them. But Sarah didn't seem to be hiding anything. Although it was January the hospital was fairly warm, Sarah had taken off her coat and had no visible injuries. JR on the other hand had kept his coat on. By itself that wasn't too unusual for January. But Jerry also noticed that Maggie tried to put her arm around JR, and he flinched, like he might have some recent scars hidden under his coat. Jerry tipped off his old friend officer Hubbard. Jerry admitted he could be mistaken, but he believed JR was the person who beat Bianca.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

.

When the police came to the hospital Erica wondered if they were here to arrest Sarah. It turned out they were here for JR and Maggie. They said they hoped one or both of them might have information that could help in their investigation. Any little detail, however small, might help. JR and Maggie were each taken to a seperate room at the police station. They must have decided to question Maggie first because JR waited for about twenty minutes until Jessie Hubbard finally came to see him. While he waited JR ate a bag of chips and a can of soda. After everything that happenned he hadn't had a chance to eat yet. Jessie arrived just as JR finished and threw his chip bag and soda can into the trash. Another officer removed the trash can as Jessie questioned him.

.

Jessie: I'm sorry for the wait, we're a bit short-staffed at the moment.

JR: It's fine, still not sure what help I can be.

Jessie: Maybe you know something and don't realize it. We have to officially eliminate you as a suspect, or Sarah's defense attorney could get her off.

JR: So Sarah did it?

Jessie: That's what we think, but we need to follow other possibilities. When was the last time you saw Bianca?

JR: Earlier today, or yesterday. I forgot it's past midnight.

Jessie: That's fine, what did you talk about?

JR: I was asking for her help in courting Maggie, but Bianca didn't have any useful advice. It was in school, at lunch, so around 12:15, give or take.

Jessie: What did you do after speaking with her?

JR: I still had two more classes, then I went home. I got an early start on weekend homework, ordered pizza and spent the rest of the night going back and forth between watching tv and playing video games. I fell asleep around 11pm, until Maggie woke me up with a phone call, saying Bianca had been attacked. I offered to drive Maggie to the hospital.

Jessie: How did Maggie know?

JR: I assume either Erica or Sarah.

Jessie: Can I see your arm?

JR: What?

Jessie: Could you please roll up your sleeve. Whoever attacked Bianca, we think she was able to scratch his or her arm. If there are no scratches on either of your arms, we can rule you out as a suspect.

JR: Slight problem, I do have scratches, self-inflicted.

Jessie: You're into self-mutilation?

JR: No, my father gave me a sweater for christmas, a very itchy sweater. I scratched too hard, and bled a little. I put lotion and some bandaids on it.

Jessie: So you did the scratches all yourself, noone helped you?

JR: Exactly.

Jessie: Well then you have nothing to worry about. You see, when you discarded that soda can, it was no longer considered your property. That means we can test your DNA from the can and match it to the DNA the doctors took from Bianca's fingernails. If you're telling the truth the tests will come back negative and you'll be fine.

JR: And if it comes back positive?

Jessie: Like I said, you know better than I do if any of your DNA will be found on Bianca Montgomery. If you are guilty, you should confess now whie there's still a chance of leniency.

JR: Fine, I did it. I just wanted her help in winning Maggie, but she had to be a little bitch and keep Maggie all to herself. I didn't go there planning to hurt her, things just got out of control.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

.

The police arrived at the hospital once again on early Saturday morning. Bianca was doing well, but they still didn't feel she was stable enough to wake her up. The cops told Erica that JR had officially confessed and been arrested for the assault. It seemed Sarah was completely innocent, Erica owed her oldest daughter an apology. She asked Sarah to come outside, and they went out together.

.

Sarah: I heard your conversation with that cop. Is it true, JR's been arrested for hurting Bianca?

Erica: Yes, he's confessed, and he's in police custody.

Sarah: He's safer in jail right now.

Erica: Agreed. I'm sorry I accused you with no proof.

Sarah: I would never hurt Bianca, I'm glad you know the truth. Now, I'd like to say something to you.

.

Before she spoke again Sarah looked around, made sure there were no witnesses or security cameras. When the coast was clear Sarah grabbed Erica's throat. She didn't put enough force to seriously hurt Erica, but she wanted Erica to be afraid right now.

.

Sarah: Listen to me you little bitch. I have tried to be good, but it ha become clear that no matter what I do you will never accept me. Now I am sorry you were raped but I didn't rape you and I am sick and tired of you blaming me for everything you can't handle. Now, you want to be enemies, try me.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

.

When the police asked Maggie and JR to come to the police station she assumed it was because they were covering all their bases and being thorough. Maggie was happy to do her part to find the bastard who hurt Bianca, whether it was Sarah or anybody else. Maggie had no idea it was JR, to think she had placed her arm around JR for comfort and warmth last night. Maggie feared Erica and Sarah would judge her for that, still she had to know for certain how Bianca was. She returned late Saturday morning. Although Sarah had been cleared she and Erica still sat on opposite sides, with Ryan and Jackson by their respective sides. Maggie sat by Sarah and Ryan this time, partly to make up for where she sat last night, partly because Erica seemed to have a soar throat and Maggie didn't want to catch Erica's illness. Only Erica and Sarah knew why Erica's throat hurt, and they weren't talking. Finally dr David Hayward came in with the good news, Bianca was awake. She was well enough for visitors, but maybe just two visitors for now. As much as Maggie wanted to see Bianca, make sure she was okay, she didn't object when Sarah and Erica went in first. These two put on their game faces, willing to set aside their feud, at least temporarily, for Bianca's sake. It was hard seeing this innocent girl hooked up to machines like this. JR better hope he got a nice long prison sentance, he'd be safer in prison right now.

.

Bianca: Mom, Sarah?

Erica: We're here baby.

Sarah: I am so sorry, I never should have let you walk home alone.

Bianca: It's not your fault, I was stubborn. Please don't blame yourself Sarah, it's nobody's fault but JR.

Erica: You remember what happanned?

Bianca: Yeah. JR found me, asked me again to help him win Maggie. I tried to explain that I couldn't make someone feel what they didn't feel, and he just lost it.

Sarah: I can teach you to defend yourself, make sure noone can ever do this again.

Bianca: I'd like that.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

.

Adam Chandler was on a business trip when he was informed that his son JR had been arrested for assaulting Bianca Montgomery. Adam couldn't believe JR was capable of such a vicious attack. Then again it wasn't so long ago he didn't think JR was capable of drug-addiction. Adam wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. He took the Chandler jet home and spent much of the flight on the phone with his attorneys. They saw little way of keeping JR out of juvenile hall, the prosecutor had his confession, DNA evidence, and Bianca identified JR as the man who beat her. The only thing going for the defense was how Bianca said her sister's name when asked who did this to her. But the police believed Bianca wasn't coherent, that she was in pain and calling for her sister. The fact that police covered all their bases might actually count in the prosecution's favor in a trial. Adam's lawyers recommended a plea bargain for less jail time, and mandatory counseling and anger management. That made sense, or JR would just do something like this again after getting out. Adam knew he had to be a better father, to really be there for his son, now and when he got out. When Adam's plane landed Erica Kane was waiting for him. Adam had enjoyed his affair with Erica, it was more fun than being married to her. But as selfish as Adam was he couldn't ask Erica to choose her affair with him over her own daughter, and he couldn't choose her over his son. The two of them spoke in private.

.

Adam: I'm not sure what to say. I'm sorry about what my son did to your daughter.

Erica: I accussed Sarah of doing this. Do you know what it's like to think one of your own children brutally beat your other child?

Adam: I can't say I do.

Erica: What exactly do you plan on doing with JR?

Adam: My lawyers don't want me to discuss that with you.

Erica: I've enjoyed our affair, it's more fun than actually being married to you.

Adam: I realize I wasn't the best husband.

Erica: Sarah feels you bare some responsibility for her long incarceration at Ravenwood. You seemed to actually believe in the "tough on crime" position. Wouldn't it be hypocritical to give a violent criminal a dream team of lawyers right now?

Adam: Maybe I am a hypocrite, but he is my son.

Erica: Let me be clear, if you stand by JR now, our affair is over.

Adam: I expected as much. That's not adequate punishment for my failures but it does hurt. Take care Erica.

Erica: And you, watch your back.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

.

When Bianca was released from the hospital she needed help even getting into the car. Jackson, Ryan, and Sarah helped lift her into the car from her wheelchair. Bianca felt bad relying on help. Sarah lightened the mood by saying this is what family is for, a source of cheap labor. Bianca was grateful to have her family with her in this ordeal. Maggie felt bad about what had happanned, even tried to apologize. Bianca ssured her friend there was nothing to apologize for, this incident was solely the fault of JR Chandler. Bianca wanted to take Sarah up on her offer and be trained in self-defense. If someone ever tried to hurt her like this again, they would regret it. Erica was okay with this, as long as Sarah didn't teach Bianca how to use a gun. Erica didn't want Bianca, who would soon be turning 17, getting in trouble with the law. Erica did however feel guilty about accusing her daughter of the assault, and she did want Bianca to get to know her sister. But Sarah/Kendall had basically sworn revenge against Erica at the hospital. Hopefully she had gotten that out of her system, at least that's what Erica hoped. But then, in early Febuary, a video surfaced on the internet. It was of Erica Kane, and her ex-husband Adam Chandler, in a hotel room, having sex. It was hard to tell if this was when they were married, or more recent. Erica hoped she still could deny this to Jackson, to Bianca. But there was no doubt in Erica's mind who had put this sex tape over the internet. It was the person who blackmailed her not so long ago, her own daughter Sarah.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

.

Erica feared Jackson would hear about this sex tape. Hopefully she could explain it away to Jackson, and Bianca. After seeing the tape on her laptop at Enchatment Erica called Jackson and Bianca. Bianca was to go home immediately, but she had to speak with Jackson in private. Erica figured she should have each conversation seperately. First she explained to Bianca how someone had videotaped her having sex with Adam, back when she and Adam were married. Bianca seemed to believe her mother, at least for now. As to who would do this, Erica said she didn't know. Erica didn't want Bianca to know what her sister had done. After this unpleasant conversation Erica spoke with Jackson in private.

.

Jackson: I heard what happanned. Who do you believe did this?

Erica: Sarah, she swore vengeance over my accusations.

Jackson: You said she put her hand on your throat.

Erica: She did.

Jackson: When exactly was this video filmed?

Erica: I don't know the exact date, at some point when Adam and I were married.

Jackson: Except that Sarah didn't come to Pine Valley until long after you and Adam were divorced, until after you and I were married.

Erica: When I placed her up for adoption the record swere suppossed to be sealed. But somehow she manipulated others into telling her who her mother was. Maybe Sarah asked her friends to tape this, maybe she was here before. She could have videotaped it herself, we just didn't recognize her later.

Jackson: I did the math Erica, you left Adam for me three days before Sarah's 18th birthday. Sarah was at Ravenwood until her 18th birthday.

Erica: There may have been an incident, Adam and I briefly reconciled, but that was before you and I were married.

Jackson: As much as I'd like to believe you, you already lied once.

Erica: What are you saying Jackson?

Jackson: I don't know if I can be with you after this. As a lawyer I avise you to take legal action against those responsible. But, as your husband, I'm not sure I can stay.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

.

Sarah/Kendall began training Bianca shortly after her 17th birthday in Febuary. There first session involved teaching Bianca how to block a punch, how to throw a punch would come later. Sarah figured it was best to teach her little sister how to defend herself, it wouldn't do much good for her to throw a punch if her opponent could knock her out first. After this first session the two sisters rested and drank water together.

.

Bianca: You hear what happanned to mom?

Sarah: Yeah, some jerk videotaped her and Adam together and put it on the internet.

Bianca: She got the site to take it down. Mom says the owner is a pig but he believes in privacy rights.

Sarah: And there's no shortage of sex tapes on the internet.

Bianca: Uncle Jack moved out. They say it's just a trial seperation, but it doesn't look good.

Sarah: I'm sorry to hear that.

Bianca: Did you take that tape?

Sarah: The last thing I want to think about is my mother's sex life.

Bianca: Mom says you were very angry, and after what she accused you of I understand. Did you record her with Adam?

Sarah: No. I don't know what else I can say to convince you.

Bianca: Okay, I'm sorry I accussed you.

Sarah: I've been accussed of worse, apology accepted.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

.

Erica and Sarah/Kendall agreed to have lunch together in private to discuss their current situation. A part of Erica wondered if she should tell her daughter the whole truth. Kendall knew part of it, that she was concieved in rape. Whatever federal employee she seduced into telling her these things must have decided to spare her certain details. But if Erica told Sarah the whole truth, they would never reconcile. A big part of her hoped Sarah/Kendall had a happy life, just not near her.

.

Sarah: Bianca says you and Jackson are taking some time apart.

Erica: We'll work things out, no thanks to you.

Sarah: So it's my fault you cheated on your husband.

Erica: Even adulterous couples have the right to not be videotaped.

Sarah: I didn't do that. I already told Bianca this, not sure I have more credibility with you.

Erica: I apologize for my accusations, perhaps I was blinded by the fact that you're a diagnosed sociopath.

Sarah: Functioning sociopath. Why does everyone forget the "functioning" part of that diagnosis.

Erica: At any rate, I don't think you and I will ever have a healthy relationship. I wish you a good life, but perhaps we shouldn't be near each other.

Sarah: Maybe not. What exactly do you suggest?

Erica: That you leave Pine Valley.

Sarah: Problem, I have reasons to stay. Bianca, Ryan, Kristen and Lily.

Erica: Ryan turns 18 in a couple of months, he's expressed interest in leaving this town. Kristen bought her motel in part to help you. It's only fair I adequately compensate her for that.

Sarah: Here it comes, the moment you pay me to leave town.

Erica: I wouldn't phrase it like that.

Sarah: I'm sure you wouldn't. What about Bianca?

Erica: I don't object to you and her calling, e-mailing. And when she turns 18, if she chooses to visit you, that will be her right.

Sarah: How much?

Erica: One million dollars.

Sarah: Write a check right now. We both know it'll take a few days for the bank to verify. I'll leave town as soon as the funds officially transfer.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

.

After Erica wrote the check to Sarah/Kendall she contacted her bank, let her know she had actually written the check. Nevertheless, when Sarah tried to cash the check the bank manager called Erica. For a million dollars the bank wanted to be absolutely certain the check was legitimately written by Erica. That night Erica opened a bottle of champaigne, toasted that this whole unpleasantness was behind her. Bianca would understand, eventually. She and Sarah could bond, as long as Erica wasn't around. Erica gave a final toast to Sarah, "May she have a long and happy life." Before she could drink this toast Sarah came into the room.

.

Sarah: Thanks for the sentiment, mom.

Erica: If you're here to say goodbye to Bianca she's studying with Maggie at David and Anna's house.

Sarah: I know, I spoke to her earlier today. Actually, I just wanted to give you a heads up, I'm staying.

Erica: We had an agreement.

Sarah: I don't recall making any kind of agreement regarding leaving town, at least not in front of witnesses. You're saying we had a hand-shake agreement?

Erica: If that's what you choose to call it.

Sarah: Funny thing, hand-shake agreements can be enforced in a court of law, but with no witnesses they're hard to enforce. Besides, I don't actually remember promising to leave town. As I recall you started telling hospital security staff that I assaulted my own sister. When JR Chandler was arrested for the crime I threatened to sue you for slander. You offered to settle out of court with me. The figure was a little high but I figured hey, maybe you just felt guilty.

Erica: We both know that you agreed to leave town.

Sarah: The two of us have different versions of events, God knows which of us is telling the truth but he doesn't seem to be talking.

Erica: Why would you want to stay here when you'll just cause both of us more pain?

Sarah: Pain and I are just old friends. Anyway I'm staying primarily for my little sister. Want to make sure she can defend herself if some homophobic jackass tries to hurt her. I'm also staying for you. If I can't have my mother's love, I'll settle for your hate.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

.

Sarah was feeling ill. She wasn't sure why, but there was a mild flu going around and the most likely cause. It couldn't be guilt over how she'd played Erica. After what Erica accused Sarah of doing to Bianca, it was a wonder Sarah was able to restrain herself when she put her hand on Erica's throat. Sarah sent that sex tape to the adult website, she seemed to have stumbled unto the one honest pornographer. He took down the tape once Erica requested it, but he wouldn't betray the confidance of the person who gave him the tape. Sarah felt no guilt about releasing the tape, if Jackson chose to leave his unfaithful wife Sarah failed to see how that was her fault. As for the money, Sarah felt she was owed. Bianca got a life of priviledge, Sarah was thrown away like garbage. It wasn't like Erica couldn't afford it. But the recent money didn't stop a common flu from hitting Sarah, that would be over within a few days. At least that was what Sarah hoped would happen. She feared it could be, something else, something she feared far more than a flu. It had been almost a month since she first had sex with Ryan, and as careful as they were that wasn't 100% accurate. Sarah feared she was pregnant.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

.

Sarah paced nervously in her motel room. This could still be the flu, or it could mean she was pregnant. If she was pregnant it wasn't the end of the world. She had three options, none of them sounded good. Sarah was angry at Erica for putting her up for adoption, sentancing her to a living hell. Maybe Sarah could do a better job, make sure good parents raised this child. But even then there was the risk of the child having a bad life. Sarah had to give Erica credit for one thing, she did give her life. Sarah didn't believe she could terminate her pregnancy. The child had done nothing wrong, why should he or she be killed for being inconvenient? But the third option, raising this child, really scared her. Sarah feared she would be a terrible mother, it wasn't like she had a good role model in that area. Maybe Kristen was a good mother, but by the time Sarah met Kristen she was 16, too old for needing a mother. Sarah needed to speak with someone, Bianca would try to comfort her, but she might also try and talk her out of certain options. Really there was only one other person, other than a doctor, who deserved to know right now. Sarah called Ryan, and said they needed to talk, very soon.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

.

When Ryan arrived Sarah told him the news, she might be pregnant. To say he was suprised would be an understatement. He hugged her, and they went to David Haywarf to have the tests done. David said it would be a few minutes before he could say for certain. Sarah and Ryan went outside for fresh air to wait. David had Sarah's cellphone number and would call when he knew for certain. In the meantime all Sarah and Ryan could do was nervously pace outside the hospital. They were alone, but the sight of people nervously pacing wasn't exactly unusual for a hospital.

.

Sarah: We've got some time. We've only been sexually active for a month, so we have some time to decide.

Ryan: Are you leaning towards anything?

Sarah: Not really looking forward to any of the options. What do you think?

Ryan: I don't know. I guess I'm leaning towards adoption.

Sarah: Great, I carry this kid for another 8 months and you lose nothing.

Ryan: You asked my opinion.

Sarah: Sorry, I'm just scared.

Ryan: Me too. But I'll support whatever decision you make, assuming the kid, never mind.

Sarah: What exactly are you saying?

Ryan: Since you asked, you've been with a lot of guys. How do I know it's mine.

.

This last comment caught Sarah off guard. She didn't have time to think of a response when her cellphone rang. It was David, with the test results. She walked away to hear David. Ryan could only hear Sarah's voice, and he nervously waited to hear something that would tell him. But all Sarah said was "I see." "Thank you for confirming this." Finally she went back to Ryan to tell him.

.

Sarah: Yeah I'm pregnant. And trust me, it's your baby.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

.

Ryan sat at a booth in the diner, alone. He'd ordered a plate of french fries and a soda. He wasn't sure how long he just sat there, but by now the ice had melted in his soda and made it watery. After his fight with Sarah he wanted to be alone to think. Ryan wasn't yet 18, was still in highschool, and he had apparently gotten a girl pregnant. He had no idea what Sarah was going to do, not entirley sure what he wanted her to do. Adoption had seemed like the best option. Neither Ryan nor Sarah had good role models in parenthood. Ryan had the memory of his mother, but she was gone. His father was never going to win the "Father of the year award" but he never laid a hand on Ryan until after she died. Ryan also feared if Sarah had an abortion they would carry around guilt for the rest of their lives. Adoption seemed like the good middle ground. But even if they found the kid a good home, Sarah was proof that this kid could grow up and track their birth parents down. Ryan was scared, and not exactly proud of how he'd acted with Sarah lately. As Ryan sat in the booth feeling sorry for himself Bianca and Maggie walked inside. Bianca could see Ryan was feeling depressed and went over to see him.

.

Bianca: Everything okay?

Ryan: Sarah already yelled at me, but if you want a shot go ahead.

Bianca: You'll both feel better after you apologize. I don't know what your fight was about, but I tend to think you were both a little bit at fault.

Ryan: Yeah, we're both responsible. I would have thought she'd have told you by now.

Bianca: I love my sister, but she has a bit of a temper.

Ryan: I imagine she'll tell you soon, Sarah's pregnant.

Bianca: Wow. Are you both certain?

Ryan: David seemed sure. He might be dr Frankenstein but he's still a doctor.

Bianca: Did you two have a disagreement over what to do?

Ryan: I don't know what I want, neither does she.

Bianca: I know I'm family, but shouldn't you be having this conversation with her?

Ryan: We got into a fight, I asked if it was really mine.

Bianca: You're a pig, you know that.

Ryan: So I've been told.

Bianca: Sarah does not sleep around, she made love to you because she's in love. Or at least she was, I can't speak for how she feels in the last few hours.

Ryan: Fair enough.

Bianca: My sister was raped by several perverts and thrown in prison for it. How dare you think that means she's a slut.

Ryan: I'm sorry okay. I don't know what else I can say.

Bianca: I don't know exactly what she said to you, but thank God the police confiscated her gun. As much as I'd like to tell you off further, I think my sister needs some emotional support right now.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

.

Bianca went to Sarah's motel room and found her sister on her bed. Sarah was eating pizza and half-watching the tv. She turned it off for her sister.

.

Sarah: Want a slice?

Bianca: Thank you. Everything okay?

Sarah: Ryan and I had a fight.

Bianca: He told me. I only heard it from his side, but you're completely in the right.

Sarah: What else did he tell you?

Bianca: That you're pregnant. I want you to know I'm here for you. Whatever you decide I'll support you.

Sarah: What if I do something you don't like?

Bianca: You're still my sister, and I love you. If you want we can talk about your options.

Sarah: I need to tell you something, and you're probably not going to like what I have to say, or like what I did.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

.

Bianca was somewhat suprised at what her sister had told her.

.

Sarah: So, that's what I did. Do you think I'm a bad person?

Bianca: I wouldn't say that. I don't agree with what you did, but I do kind of understand.

Sarah: I doubt very much Ryan will be so understanding.

Bianca: Maybe not, but at some point you're going to have to tell him the truth.

Sarah: I know.

.

It was during this conversation that Bianca got a call, from her mother.

.

Bianca: Mom, I'm with Sarah.

Erica: I think you should bring Sarah here. Ryan's here and I think the four of us should have a family meeting.

Bianca: Okay.

.

Bianca hung up her phone and spoke with Sarah.

.

Bianca: That was mom, I think Ryan told her.

Sarah: What did he do post on Twitter.

Bianca: Now that mom knows maybe we should get it all out of the way.

Sarah: Yeah, no point in delaying.

.

Bianca and Sarah went to their mother's house, Ryan was already here.

.

Ryan: I'm sorry for how I acted with you Sarah.

Sarah: Apology accepted. We were both scared.

Erica: Now that that's out of the way, perhaps we should have a rational discussion about your options.

Sarah: And what exactly are you suggesting, mom?

Erica: I know this is not an easy decision for you, it wasn't for me either. At your age, it would be impractical to raise a child. Even if you put it up for adoption, there's the possibility it will find you one day.

Sarah: So you think I should have an abortion, like you wish you had done.

Bianca: Sarah maybe you should tell her.

Sarah: First I want to know what bothers you more, that people will reaize you're old enough to be a grandmother, or that I would be giving life to the grandchild of your rapist?

Erica: How dare you. Do you have any idea what it's like to be pregnant with your rapist's child?

Sarah: No, my foster father raped me before I could even get pregnant, lucky me.

Erica: I gave you life because I believed you were an innocent, that you deserved a fresh start.

Sarah: You were fine with me having life as long as you didn't have to see me. Now that I'm back, you don't want the legacy to go any further. Well you'll both find this a relief, I'm not pregnant.

Ryan: What are you saying? We just found out today, you couldn't not in a few hours.

Sarah: I was never pregnant.

Ryan: But David said you were.

Sarah: Actually, he called and let me know I wasn't pregnant. But you basically called me a whore, and I wanted you to suffer.

Ryan: I don't believe this.

Erica: I do, Sarah's a sociopath.

Sarah: Functioning sociopath. Anyway Ryan don't act so innocent, we were one defective condom away from David saying the results were positive.

Ryan: Maybe I didn't handle this as well as I could have, but I didn't say it to be cruel.

Sarah: I was angry, it sort of slipped out.

Ryan: This is probably for the best, now I know you're a horrible person who'd be a lousy mother.

Sarah: Nobody's forcing you to stay.

Ryan: That's true. I'll get my stuff tonight and never come back, ever.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

.

Bianca and Sarah drove around for a little while, no destination in mind. They knew Ryan would be gathering his things from the motel room, wanted to make sure he had enough time to collect everything without seeing him. Bianca and Sarar drove around for over an hour, figured it had been long enough, it wasn't like he had much to get. When these sisters got to the motel Sarah noticed a car with a Philadelphia Flyers bumper sticker. This close to Philadelphia, ofcourse there were hockey fans in Pine Valley. Still, it reminded Sarah of someone she used to know. Sure enough she heard a familiar voice inside, Kristen seemed to be yelling a him. If this was who Sarah thought it was, she understood why Kristen was angry, but she couldn't blame him. Bianca watched as Sarah went into the check-in room, and saw the young man, maybe a couple years older than her sister.

.

Sarah: It's okay Kristen, I can't really blame him.

Kristen: He nearly got Lily killed at Ravenwood.

Sarah: He was just a scared kid, same as me.

Kristen: You didn't rat Lily out.

Sarah: Still, after what they did to me, I can't blame him for being scared.

Kristen: You want to forgive him, that's your business. Just be careful.

Man: Thank you Kendall.

Sarah: Haven't gone by that name in a long time.

Bianca: I'm sorry, how do you know my sister?

Man: We were in prison together. Well, juvenile hall specifically.

Sarah: Bianca Montgomery meet Michael Cambias.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

.

Sarah had built a new life for herself here in Pine Valley. It wasn't perfect, she had just broken up with Ryan, and she and Erica would always be at odds with each other. But she had Bianca, Kristen, and when she was home Lily. Michael was one of the few people from her old life who came into her new one. It was a little weird seeing Bianca and Michael shake hands. Still, the three of them went to Sarah's room to talk.

.

Bianca: So Michael, why were you at Ravenwood?

Michael: I was into drugs. No hard drugs and I wasn't violent. When my dad found a couple joints in my room he called the cops, figured it would scare me straight. He didn't think they'd actually put me in prison for it. Admittedly it did scare me away from drugs for good.

Bianca: At least some good came from it. Why exactly does Kristen hate you?

Sarah: That's sort of my fault. Remember how I said me and Lily tried to escape?

Bianca: Yeah.

Sarah: Michael here was involved too. He hurt his leg during the breakout, so we had to leave him behind.

Michael: I got caught. You got to remember I was 17, and very scared what these guards were going to do to me. So I told them where Sarah and Lily were going. I supposse I was also angry at them for leaving me behind.

Sarah: I knew Lily wasn't going to survive in Ravenwood. So when the time came I caused a distraction, told Lily to run to where her mother was suppossed to pick us up. Lily got away and I didn't.

Bianca: So Lily escaped, and presumably the guards were more lenient on Michael for his cooperation. What exactly did they do to you Sarah?

Sarah: I'd rather not talk about it. Sufice it to say if I had known beforehand I doubt I would have acted so nobly.

Michael: That's partly why I came here Kendall, to try and make amends.

Sarah: It's Sarah now. And what's the other reason you came to Pine Valley?

Michael: I got a job, and honest job.

Sarah: Good luck with that.

Michael: I got to ask, why are you Sarah now?

Sarah: A lot of the kids at Ravenwood talked about changing their names when they got out, get a fresh start.

Michael: For most of us it was just talk. It wasn't by any chance that they let us watch old episodes of "Buffy" in the tv room is it?

Sarah: I supposse I tried to be the good girl, like Buffy. But in the end I guess I'm more like Faith.

Bianca: I liked them both. Although I tended to have a crush on Willow, and Fred.

Sarah: I also kind of thought I should change my name before I met Erica. On the off chance she was the one who named me Kendall, I didn't want her to recognize me before I was ready. That turned out to have been for nothing.

Michael: Well it's your choice what to call yourself. Cassius Clay became Muhammed Ali, Patty Hearst became Tania. But for what it's worth, I always liked Kendall.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

.

The next day Bianca came back after school to check on her sister, make sure she was okay after everything. Bianca saw evidence Sarah had recently eaten much junk food, and despite it being the afternoon she was still in her pajamas.

.

Bianca: Are you okay?

Sarah: I'm not sure. I know for a fact I'm not pregnant, and the flu is gone. Yet I find it hard to get out of bed, and I want to eat large quantities of chocolate.

Bianca: I'm pretty sure these are normal feelings after breaking up with your boyfriend.

Sarah: No wonder people stay together for years, breaking up sucks. I thought one of the benefits of being a functioning sociopath was not having to deal with these crappy emotions.

Bianca: That doctor was a crook. You have emotions, the good and bad ones.

Sarah: Yeah, but at this point I kind of wish I was a sociopath. How is Ryan?

Bianca: He moved back in with his father, he's apparently doing a lot better since he got sober, 63 days ago.

Sarah: I guess that's good, provided he doesn't hurt him again.

Bianca: You'll be okay too, it'll just mean a little pain first.

Sarah: Great.

Bianca: Mom's angry with how you tricked Ryan.

Sarah: What else is new?

Bianca: I understand why you faked a pregnancy. You were scared, and Ryan basically called you a slut. Ryan's still my friend, but I'm on your side in this.

Sarah: I don't want to keep you from your friend, or your mother, I can just avoid them.

Bianca: She's your mother too.

Sarah: Yeah but she and I aren't in the cards. Truth is, if I'd gotten pregnant from my foster father, I can't say for certain I would have behaved any better. But I've been thinking about what Michael said. I was called Kendall for as long as I can remember, but I changed it, legally, because I didn't want Erica to recognize me. I don't know what was so bad about Kendall.

Bianca: I didn't know when you were called Kendall, but I happen to like you as Sarah.

Sarah: Would that change if I changed my name back again?

Bianca: Ofcourse not. You're my sister and I'll always love you.

Sarah: I'll always love you too, but I think I have to do this, for me. I'm changing my name back to Kendall Hart.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

.

Over the next month things calmed down somewhat in Pine Valley. Ryan seemed to really be reconciling with his father, as long as he stayed sober. Sarah officially changed her name back to Kendall. She'd already changed her name once so she knew the procedure. The judge made sure she understood she was still liable for any warrents that might have been issued, was still required to pay any financial debts she might have ammassed under her previous name. But as she assured the judge she was doing this only for personal reasons, he saw little reason not to allow her to change her name, again. Thus, in late March, Sarah officially became Kendall. It was a little awkward for Bianca to call her sister by a different name, but she tried to adjust. Kristen found it easier, having known her by the name Kendall for a while. Kendall and Ryan's respective anger at each other lessened over time, but they generally still avoided each other. Kendall began hanging out with Michael. She found out he was now working as a tellar at a bank. Back at Ravenwood they had joked about robbing a bank when they got out, which might require one of them to work at the bank. Kendall assumed all that was behind Michael. At any rate Michael understood Kendall in a way Bianca couldn't. If Bianca woke Kendall up and she momentarily freaked Kendall would feel the need to make up some excuse about a bad dream. Michael however would understand about having to always be alert, even when sleeping. He understood about having trouble adjusting upon getting out. Kendall kept training Bianca, made sure she could protect herself. Bianca was learning to block punches, coming along nicely. Soon they would know how to inflict pain upon an agressor. At least enough pain to make sure a predator would not want to do this again. Bianca and Maggie were hanging out quite a bit anymore. Despite Maggie's insistance that they were just friends, Kendall suspected Maggie had a crush on Bianca. But that was something Maggie would have to figure out for herself. By mid-April Jackson and Erica seemed to be on good terms, but Jackson still wasn't ready to move back in. On the other hand he hadn't filed for divorce, so Bianca had some hope. The prom was coming up in late May. If there were any other young lesbians at the highschool none of them were out, certainly not ready to go to the prom with Bianca. Bianca feared she wouldn't be abe to date at least until college. But things were fairly calm. Kendall and Erica might never be able to reconcile, but for now they could at least avoid each other. Then, in late April, Kendall recognized a newcomer to Pine Valley. Kendall saw him at a distance, and had no desire for him to know she was here. This was officer Hanson, one of her foster fathers. He was the man who had raped Kendall when she was 11.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

.

Erica had heard how her daughter changed her name from Sarah back to Kendall. Still, when her oldest child was banging on her door Erica wasn't sure what to call her, or why she was here.

.

Erica: Why are you here Sarah, Kendall, whatever.

Kendall: Is Bianca here?

Erica: No, she's out with Maggie at the movies. I'd be happy to give you her cellphone number so you can leave.

Kendall: I already texted her, asked her to come home immediately, but she hasn't responded yet.

Erica: Has it occurred to you they might like some privacy.

Kendall: I'm not here for you old woman.

Erica: So why are you here?

Kendall; Hanson, one of my old foster parents. He's the guy who raped me when I was 11. Hanson's not only out he's in Pine Valley. Just thought you guys might want to know.

.

Erica could tell Kendall was serious. She called Jackson to inform him of this. That night they all had a family meeting, including Kendall. Whatever their problems with her Kendall was still family, and this certainly concerned her.

.

Jackson: After what Erica told me I did my research on Hanson. Kendall's right, Hanson is a convicted child-molestor. The name of his victim was redacted in our records, but I'll take Kendall's word. Hanson was paroled last year.

Kendall: I don't get it, he went to prison as both a cop and a child-molestor, how'd he even survive?

Jackson: He became a jailhouse lawyer, helping inmates with their appeals. He was actually able to help a few of them get evidence tossed out due to police mis-conduct.

Erica: Surely his parole would require he have no contact with his victim.

Jackson: Yes but he has to be told where Kendall lives and works, he has to know where to stay away from.

Kendall: And when you travel like I have it's hard for the authorities to know. I figured I'd take my chances and not let him know where I lived.

Jackson: Good idea, unfortunately now this means there's no proof he came for you. You said you saw him from a distance, and he never saw you.

Kendall: I don't think he did.

Erica: So what then? I can't have a known child-molestor near my children.

Jackson: Legally there isn't much we can do. There is one option, but I hesitate to bring it up.

Kendall: I can keep my mouth shut, if it's not a legal option.

Bianca: You guys aren't, I know he's a bad guy but...

Jackson: I'm not talking anyhing illegal. What I mean is, this is the 4th place Hanson has lived in since his parole. He's always been good about registering, telling his immediate neighbors he's a convicted sex-offender. Basically he stays until they pay him to leave.

Erica: I can live with that.

Kendall: I don't like this. It would condemn some other community to risk him until he gives in and hurts some other child.

Erica: I have to do what's best for my family. And this time, I will definitely get it in writing on an official contract.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

.

Jackson couldn't officially condone what Erica was planning, but he understood why she was doing it. She had the right to do what she wanted with her money, in particular protecting her family. Hanson had already raped one of Erica's daughters, when she was 11. Naturally Erica would do whatever she could to keep the bastard away from her children, even paying Hanson to leave town. Jackson helped Erica set up a meeting in Erica's home. Kendall and Bianca were hiding in Bianca's room. This way Erica could know they were safe. If Hanson tried going upstairs, Erica had a gun concealed in a nearby drawer. She tried to remain calm, in a sense this was a business deal. If she could treat Hanson with as much respect as she could muster, she'd never have to see his horrible face again. He was a pathetic worm, a dirty cop who raped his own child, now making a living getting people to pay him to leave town. Until the day someone finally killed him. Erica wondered, how hard would it be to convince a jury to let her go, if she claimed he was going to attack her daughters. Still, Erica valued her own life and freedom, she wouldn't risk them, unless absolutely neccessary. Hanson came and they got down to business.

.

Erica: Thank you for coming.

Hanson: I should mention something before we get started. My parole officer knows exactly where I am. I can return and tell him I'm moving again. But if anything happens, if I dissapear, he'll have some questions. Especially since he knows you invited me here.

Erica: Your point is well taken. Shall we get down to business?

Hanson: Okay. Others have payed me to leave town, I assume that's why you asked me to come.

Erica: Indeed. I understand your usual rate is ten thousand dollars.

Hanson: That's from working class families who scrape together all they have. We both know you can afford more.

Erica: Shall we say, fifty thousand?

Hanson: I'm getting too old for this. I'm thinking an amount that will allow me to move wherever I want and not have to care what my neighbors think of my past. Ten million dollars.

Erica: Are you under the assumption I have that amount in a safe? That i have gold bars and can just chip off whatever I need?

Hanson: I know you have the money. It'll take a little while for the funds to transfer into my account, but once they do you'll never have to see me again.

Erica: Good, and I will need you to sign a contract before I transfer the funds.

Hanson: I'll have my lawyer look the contract over before I sign.

Erica: Have him contact my lawyer. With any luck, we'll never have to be in the same room again.

Hanson: If this is the last time we see each other, I'm going to give you an explanation, free of charge. My parole forbid me to contact Kendall, unless she chose to contact me first.

Erica: What are you talking about?

Hanson: It's not a coincidence me coming to Pine Valley, she invited me here.

Erica: That makes no sense.

Hanson: It does if it means a big payday for both of us. This whole thing was Kendall's idea.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

.

After Hanson left Erica told Bianca and Kendall they could leave Bianca's room. The look on Erica's face wasn't comforting.

.

Bianca: Everything okay?

Erica: No. He said things about Kendall.

Kendall: Yeah, hearing that kind of stuff about your daughter, can't be easy.

Erica: It wasn't. He said you and he conspired together for ten million dollars.

Kendall: That son of a bitch. Do you really think I'd ever want to be in the ame room with the man who molested me?

Bianca: Ofcourse not. It's obvious he's lying because he hates you.

Erica: But for ten million dollars I'm going to ask. Did you ask a known child-molestor to come to the town near Bianca?

Kendall: No! I had nothing to do with him coming to Pine Valley.

Erica: Like you had nothing to do with videotaping me and Adam?

Kendall: I fail to see how it's my fault you cheated on your husband.

Erica: And faking a pregnancy.

Kendall: That was in the heat of the moment, when I had good reason to be angry with Ryan.

Erica: And putting your hand on my throat.

Bianca: Is that true Kendall?

Kendall: I never asked Hanson to come to Pine Valley, haven't talked to him since he was convicted. But the other stuff, yeah I did it all.

Bianca: You lied to me.

Kendall: I'm sorry. Not for nothing, but I didn't do any of that until Erica accussed me of beating you.

Erica: You videotaped me and Adam before I even knew who you were.

Kendall: I was keeping my options open. Look Erica, you and I might never be on good terms, but I would never endanger my sister.

Erica: Not until she dissapoints you.

Kendall: I don't know what I can say to convince you.

Erica: I don't think there's anything you can say at this point.

Bianca: I believe you Kendall.

Kendall: Thank you. I think I should probably just leave this house, maybe this town.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

.

Bianca feared that her sister was going to leave town for good. As much as Bianca did love her sister and her mother, these two might never reconcile. In less than a year Bianca would be turning 18. Her trust fund would kick in and she could travel where she wanted. If Kendall just kept in touch the two could keep visiting each other. But it seemed difficult to keep Erica and Kendall seperate and still have healthy relationships with both of them. Bianca decided she might need some help to keep Kendall in Pine Valley.

.

.

As Kendall was packing her things she heard a knock on the door. It was Ryan, and she let him in.

.

Ryan: I just spoke with Bianca, she says you're leaving town.

Kendall: Let me guess, she wants you to talk me into staying.

Ryan: Yes, but I know better. I know you can't be talked out of something you have your mind set to. I came to say goodbye.

Kendall: Do you know why I'm leaving?

Ryan: Bianca said you had some kind of fight with Erica.

Kendall: Erica accussed me of bringing Hanson back into town.

Ryan: The bastard who molested you? He's in Pine Valley?

Kendall: Erica paid him to leave town. But that wasn't enough, he had to claim we were running the scam together. If you're wondering I'm innocent.

Ryan; I know. I've seen the best and the worst of you. I know you wouldn't endanger Bianca like that.

Kendall: Thank you. The man blames me for him going to prison, like his actions had nothing to do with that. Incidentally, did you tell anyone about my fake pregancy?

Ryan: No. I told some people we broke up. If they asked why, I just said that was between me and you.

Kendall: Thank you, I believe you. But Erica was so quick to blame me for a child-molestor coming to Pine Valley.

Ryan: You want me to kill him?

Kendall: That's sweet, but I can't ask you to take a life, I do my own dirty work.

Ryan: Do you have to leave?

Kendall: It's just too uncomfortable with Erica. Bianca and I can keep in touch.

Ryan: Where will you go?

Kendall: Hanson essentially extorted three other communities before coming here. I'm going to take the money I got from Erica, and give those people their life savings back. They want to fudge the numbers a little, tack on some interest for inflation, fine.

Bianca: And after that?

.

It took Kendall and Ryan a moment to realize Bianca had come, and joined their little conversation.

.

Kendall: After that, I go wherever the mood takes me.

Bianca: Were you going to say goodbye?

Kendall: Ofcourse. I've already said goodbye to Kristen, and Michael. Let Erica wonder when I'm coming back.

Bianca: I'll miss you.

Kendall: I'll miss you too. I'm counting on you to cause a little mischief while I'm gone.

Bianca: Feel free to call collect, a lot. Rack up a huge phone bill for mom.

Kendall: I like your style. Anyway we'll keep in touch, I promise.

.

The two sisters hugged, for what they feared was the last time. Then Kendall got on her motorcycle. Ryan and Bianca watched as Kendall rode out of their lives.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

.

One day Bianca was having lunch with Maggie at school. It had been 8 days since Kendall left town, and Kendall hadn't called or e-mailed. Maggie could tell something was off with her friend.

.

Maggie: Kendall's probably just busy, finding Hanson's other victims and making restitution.

Bianca: You're right, I just worry a little about her.

Maggie: It's hard to stay in touch with relatives when they move away. I haven't exactly called my parents as often as I probably should.

Bianca: And I'm guessing you didn't have a huge falling out like Kendall and our mother. Still, you'd think Kendall would want to help rack up mom's phone bill.

Maggie: Maybe she's focusing on her own life, not just revenge.

Bianca; I really hope so. I want my sister to have a good and happy life, and I want to be a part of that life. I should have fought harder for her to stay.

Maggie: Kendall has to make her own choices, noone can make them for her. At least you got to know her, I never got that chance to know my sister.

Bianca: I'm sorry Maggie. I don't mean to monopolize the conversation, or bring up painful memories.

Maggie: It's okay. I understand you miss your sister, and I'm glad you got to know her. Here's hoping she comes back.

Bianca: Here's hoping, mischief and all.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

.

Things were somewhat strained between Bianca and Erica after Kendall left town. Bianca blamed her mother for driving Kendall out of town, for multiple false accussations against her own daughter. Erica felt she had only done what was neccessary to protect Bianca from a violent sociopath, Bianca would forgive Erica eventually. If Erica had truley wanted to hurt Kendall, she would have told her the entire truth behind that night when Kendall was concieved. One day, almost two weeks after Kendall left town, Kristen came to Erica's house to speak with Bianca. Bianca happenned to be in the same room with Erica so she spoke with both women.

.

Kristen: Has Kendall called either of you since she left?

Bianca: No.

Erica: Bianca, if you're talking to your sister, you can say.

Bianca: She hasn't. I thought for sure she'd want to call collect, make your phone bill higher, but she hasn't.

Kristen: Me either. Neither have Ryan, I even asked Michael. Noone i Pine Valley seems to even know where she is. I'm getting worried.

Erica: Maybe she just wants a fresh start, away from Pine Valley.

Bianca: I wonder who's responsible for that.

Erica: You shouldn't talk to your mother like that.

Bianca: Don't worry mom, I only have 9 months until I turn 18, then I'm out of here.

Erica: I would hope you would want to stay with me after you turn 18, at least for a little while. I know you don't like me accussing her of bringing that awful man to Pine Valley.

Bianca: She didn't do that, just like she didn't beat me.

Kristen: You couldn't give your own child the benefit of the doubt? You really failed as a mother.

Erica: How dare you. I was a scared child myself, a rape survivor.

Kristen: You didn't fail because you put her up for adoption. I understand why you thought Kendall would have a better life with someone else. But when she came back, you couldn't tell her you loved her. You had to accusse her of some pretty bad things. You know I offered to adopt her when she got out of Ravenwood. Kendall just said it didn't make sense to adopt someone who was already 18. Maybe she couldn't forgive me for leaving her behind that night, or maybe she couldn't accept any mother other than you. Kendall saved my daughter's life, I would be proud to call her my daughter.

Erica: You weren't the one who was raped, and I hope to God you don't ever have to be, either of you.

Kristen: It would make my life so much easier if Kendall would accept me as her mother. Anything happens to her I'm blaming you.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

.

After how Kristen and even Bianca seemed to reject her Erica went for a walk, felt it was best to leave before anyone said something they couldn't take back. That was all she could remember before being woken up, with an electric shock. It was a mild shock, but certainly enough to wake her up. Erica looked around, she was in a cage. Kendall was here, with a little smile on her face. At first Erica, who had been drugged, thought Kendall was behind this, until she noticed Kendall was in this electric cage with her.

.

Erica: This must be you doing.

Kendall: Hey dummy, look where we both are.

Erica; You're trapped here too. What happenned?

.

Instead of answering verbally Kendall just nodded her head a bit to her left. Erica looked over and sar their captor, Hanson.

Erica: You?

Hanson: Me

Erica: What's going on?

Hanson: Revenge.

Erica: What did either of us ever do to you?

Hanson: Your slut of a daughter sent me to prison.

Kendall: Because you raped me.

Hanson: I never did anything that you didn't consent to.

Kendall: I was 11, how exactly could I consent?

Hanson: Do you know what prison is like for a cop, or a "child-molestor?"

Kendall: Maybe you shouldn't have become a cop if you were planning to molest children.

Hanson: I took you in when nobody else would, and that's how you repay me.

Kendall: So why's the old woman here?

Hanson: Did you know that over 96% of people in prison successfully committed at least one major crime prior to the one they were convicted of?

Kendall: Your point being?

Hanson: Any other kid, I could have gotten away with it. Anyone else would have been too afraid of me to testify. But not you, somehow you were different. And I figure your birth mother is somewhat to blame for that. You're both going to pay for what I've been through.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

.

Erica and Kendall didn't like being stuck together, but there seemed little they could do about that. After Hanson left they spoke to each other.

.

Erica: Kendall...

Kendall: Shut up old woman.

Erica: I'm sorry.

Kendall: Yeah right.

Erica: I shouldn't have accussed you of working with him.

Kendall: You mean taking a child-molestor's word over mine?

Erica: I was only doing what I felt I had to do to protect my child.

Kendall: You mean completely rejecting one child to protect the other. Look, I don't like you, you don't like me. But maybe, if we work together, we can escape.

Erica: I agree.

Kendall: Good, we have a temporary truce then. I'm not an expert on parole but I'm guessing kidnapping two people and locking them in an electric cage is a parole violation.

Erica: He'll go to prison where he belongs for the rest of his life.

Kendall: I guarantee he'll do whatever he has to in order to avoid being sent back, it might come down to him or us.

Erica: I can live with that. How long have you been here?

Kendall: He found me and drugged me, about a day after I left. It's hard to be measure time. Hanson claims he brings me water once a day, a loaf of bread every three days. I can take his word on that.

Erica: How are you still alive?

Kendall: The human body can last three weeks without food, three days without water, three minutes without oxygen. I've heard brief noises, birds mostly. Hanson's a s close to a human I've heard until he brought you.

Erica: So we're in the woods, hopefully near Pine Valley or some other town. There are cabins for sale in the woods, he could have easily bought one with the money I paid him.

Kendall: He claims one of his prison friends helped teach him to make an electric cage, but I don't know where he got the electricity. Either we're close enough to a town, or he has his own generator. If it's the second the generator must have a limited power supply.

Erica: Is that good for us?

Kendall: Depends. It might mean we can escape when the power is too low. But if Hanson figures that out, he'll murder us and dispose of the bodies long before that happens.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

.

Kendall's sudden departure from Pine Valley became well known, but everyone knew she had left willingly. Erica's dissapearance however, noone was really sure what happenned. Admittedly she'd recently had an argument with her daughter Bianca. When Erica dissapeared from her home and her company, people became worried. Jackson and Bianca told the police all they knew. After this Jack came to his old home, he wanted to be able to keep an eye on his niece.

.

Jackson: We've asked for help from other police forces, they've agreed to keep an eye out for Kendall and Erica.

Bianca: Uncle Jack, be honest, what do they think?

Jackson: Our initial suspect was Hanson, but he has an alibi. Hanson's parole officer says he was reporting to him, in Philadelphia, around the time Erica dissapeared. They know think someone kidnapped Erica for ransom, most likely they'll contact us soon asing for the money.

Bianca: But Kendall's been missing for two weeks, no ransom demands.

Jackson: There's no evidence Kendall was kidnapped, you said yourself she left town willingly after a fight with Erica.

Bianca: Kendall would have called me, or Kristen.

Jackson: They're not ruling out the possibility that Kendall was kidnapped. Someone who knew she was Erica's daughter and either didn't know about their strained relationship, or decided to take their chances anyway. But, if that's the case, things often go wrong with kidnappings.

Bianca: Are you saying, Kendall is dead?

Jackson: We honestly don't know.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

.

Working together Erica and Kendall tried to figure out Hanson's routine. He seemed to come down every day, not that they could be certain with no clock in the room. He brought a bottle of water each time, and once every three times he brought a little bit of food. Erica and Kendall had to ration their food carefully if they were going to have any strength when the time came to escape. Escape would not be easy. At first they thought they could get Hanson close enough to the cage, force him to absorb the electric shock. But Hanson never got close enough, he even threw the food and water to them, often one of the women risked an electric shock just to get them in the cage. There was the hope that Hanson was missed by his parole officer, that they would put a warrant out for his arrest. But even if Hanson were arrested for a parole violation, he wouldn't add kidnapping and possible murder charges by admitting he'd kidnapped Erica and Kendall. His best bet would be to deny everything and hope the cops never found them.

.

Erica: Think he has food up there?

Kendall: He must have some, unless he comes and goes to the market every day.

Erica: We get out, we'll have to eat something, or we'll never have the strength to escape.

Kendall: I agree. We should split up, make sure he can't get both of us. One of us makes it out, she can tell the police what he did.

Erica: That could double the chances he'll find and kill one of us.

Kendall: But it insures he goes to prison for the rest of his life. Besides if one of us dies, that's felony murder, he'll never get out.

Erica: I don't want to leave you behind, not again.

Kendall: You must be delusional, or you think I am.

Erica: That's not true.

Kendall: Look, when the time comes I'll work with you to escape, for at least one of us, until then let's not pretend we actually love each other. If you die in the escape, I'm okay with leaving you behind. If I die, at least I went down fighting.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

.

Erica had been gone for almost a week. Jackson offered to let Bianca stay home from school during this crises, but she declined. At school Bianca could forget her fears, at least for a little while. One night David and Maggie came to her house.

.

Bianca: David, Maggie, is everything okay?

David: Yeah, your uncle Jack asked me to come over.

Bianca: Uncle Jack, what's going on?

Jackson: As much as we want Erica and Kendall to be okay, when we find them, they might be hurt, will likely need doctors.

David: So I came over. The more I know about their respective medical histories, the better I can help them, when the time comes.

Bianca: Okay, I'm not sure I can be of much help though.

David: Don't worry about that, Jack can be of more help in that area.

Maggie: I came over to try and help you Bianca. I figured you could use a friend right now.

Bianca: Thank you Maggie, but I think I should listen to what David and Jack have to say.

Jackson: Bianca it's just some boring medical language, it's best you not think about, certain possibilities, unless it's neccessary. Go uptairs with Maggie, order some pizza, watch a movie. If there's anything you need to know, I'll come get you.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

.

Bianca and Maggie ordered pizza and watched a movie. This movie was considered a spoof of "Rosemary's baby" with a lesbian couple. They figured it was a harmless enough film to take Bianca's mind off her family troubles. In one scene the satanic cult threw the main character into a pool of blood, did their evil chanting, and somehow the girl emerged pregnant. Although this really had nothing to do with Kendall and Erica, somehow it reminded Bianca of them. Perhaps at this point there was no way to avoid thinking of her mother and sister at this point. Bianca went to the bathroom, and she heard Jackson and David arguing. From what she could hear the argument was about organ-harvesting. Bianca felt she should be a part of this conversation, so she went downstairs.

.

Jackson: Bianca, I'm sorry.

David: We didn't mean to speak so loudly.

Bianca: I heard you talking about taking their organs.

David: That's a worst case scenario. We're all still hoping they're okay.

Bianca: But clearly you're considering the possibility that one or both of them are dead.

David: Yes, we are considering that possibility.

Jackson: And David needs to work on his bedside manner. He can't accept that Erica didn't want her organs to be harvested.

Bianca: Maggie's pretty passionate about it too. Before Kendall left, Maggie explained to me exactly what implied consent is. If you can't save them, I think you should take whatever you can.

Jackson: I can't speak for Kendall, but Erica didn't want that. And since I am still her husband, I'll honor her wished.

Bianca: Even if it's a selfish wish?

Jackson: That's not my decision to make. But you know Kendall better than I did, you should honor her wishes, whatever they are.

Bianca: Okay, she wanted her organs harvested.

David: Thank you Bianca, I know this is not an easy thing for you.

Bianca: It isn't, but it seems to be where we are right now.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

.

Ryan was on the phone with Bianca. She felt he deserved to know about her decision, that if Kendall were found dead, Bianca was giving David permission to harvest her organs. Ryan understood why, but if felt weird, to hear that the woman he loved might have already been killed. Noone wanted her and Erica to be gone, but they were all considering the possibility. As Ryan hung up he saw Michael standing by, listening to his conversation.

.

Ryan: Were you listening to my private conversation with Bianca?

Michael: Yes. I'm sorry, but I thought it was about Kendall. I'm just worried about her.

Ryan: Yeah, me too. Nothing new, except that Bianca's given permission to harvest Kendall is found dead.

Michael: Sounds ghoulish.

Ryan: I understand the logic. i just don't want to believe she's really gone.

Michael: Maybe she's not. Take it from someone who's been on the recieving end of her anger, Kendall is a fighter.

Ryan: I know.

Michael: How's Bianca holding up?

Ryan: I think she's holding up about as well as can be expected.

Michael: Kristen's the same.

Ryan: You two are talking now?

Michael: She's desperate for information, hoping maybe somehow Kendall's okay and I was her first call.

Ryan: I'm not sure either of us would be her first call. Still, if either of us hears anything, we could let the others know.

Michael: Agreed.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

.

Hard as it was to tell time in this cage Kendall and Erica believed they had been there for nine days. They were pretty sure that Hanson had just brought them a loaf of bread for the third time. It was difficult to stay awake and alert. Kendall kept touching the cage for a mild electric shock.

.

Erica: Why must you keep doing that?

Kendall: To stay awake. I don't like to think what he'll do if I fall asleep.

Erica: You're going to wear out all of your strength before we can escape.

Kendall: Maybe, but I can't think of anything better. You have a different idea, I'm listening.

.

Kendall kept touching the cage, and soon Erica noticed the lights getting dimmer when she did this.

.

Erica: Did you see that?

Kendall: What?

Erica: The lights.

Kendall: I don't know if it's the hunger pains, or the fact that I keep getting shocked, by I don't know what you're talking about.

Erica: I'll show you.

.

Erica then touched the cage herself, got the shock. Kendall said she still didn't notice, so Erica touched the cage again. Once again Kendall claimed she saw nothing.

.

Kendall: Try again.

Erica: Do you really see nothing, or are you just torturing me?

Kendall: A little from column A, a little from columnB.

Erica: Very funny.

Kendall: But yeah, the lights got dimmer everytime you touched the electric cage.

Erica: Hanson was have his own generator around here, with limited power.

Kendall: I saw the cage when he brought you here. The lock requires electricity, without it the cage just opens.

Erica: If we can divery enough electricity to one area, the cage might just open. The question is how.

Kendall: I have an idea.

.

Before Erica could ask what the plan was Kendall grabbed the cage with both hands wrapped around the bars. Erica tried to pull her daughter off the cage. By the time she did the cage door opened, but it clearly weakened Kendall, she was barely consciouss.

.

Erica: Why would you do that?

Kendall: I figured you wouldn't, one of us might as well live. Just leave me, save yourself.

Erica: No. I am not leaving you behind.

.

It took all of Erica's dwindling strength to carry Kendall on her shoulders and carry her up the stairs.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

.

Erica was able to bring Kendall upstairs. Thankfully Hanson was gone, and there was food in the fridge. The women could eat something to regain their strength, but there was no telephone. To survive they'd have work together, all they had right now was each other. Erica wasn't a doctor, she was unfamiliar with exactly how electricity could be fatal, but this clearly hurting Sarah. In all the confusion Erica forgot her own child's name, this was the name she had when they first saw each other, almost nine months ago. Erica knew this was partly her fault, maybe if she hadn't been so quick to believe Hanson's lies about Kendall, maybe they wouldn't have been kidnapped. At the very least Kendall wouldn't have been so willing to absorb all that electricity and sacrifice her life for her mother. Parents were suppossed to be willing to sacrifice themselves for their children, but Erica had never really considered herself to be Kendall's mother. When she put her up for adoption all those years ago, Erica figured her child's foster parents deserved to be considered her parents, deserved the chance to name her. But when Kendall tracked her down, Erica couldn't bring herself to be Kendall's mother, to hug her, to let her know she was loved. And now, Kendall might die before they could truley reconcile. Erica could not let this happen, she would not leave her child behind. Either they would both get back to Pine Valley safe, or Hanson would just have to kill both of them.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

.

When Jackson heard this recent tip, he felt Bianca deserved to know. Bianca wasn't sure why her uncle Jack wanted to speak with her, but feared it wasn't good.

.

Bianca: Is there any news about mom and Kendall?

Jackson: Still no word on their whereabouts, or their state. But they have a lead on who likely kidnapped them.

Bianca: Who did it?

Jackson: At first we thought that Hanson, scum though he may be, had an alibi with his parole officer. But that parole officer has just been arrested.

Bianca: For what?

Jackson: Tax evasion. Very shortly after Hanson extorted ten million from your mother, he made a payment of fifty thousand dollars into the account of his parole officer. The IRS found he has had a number of suspicious deposits over the last three years, and never reported it on his income taxes.

Bianca: So he's been accepting bribes for years, and Hanson bribed him for an alibi when he kidnapped them.

Jackson: So it would seem. The Philadelphia police are interrogating the man now, but so far he's denying everything. Unfortunately I doubt he'll say anything. Even if he goes to prison for tax evasion, and loses his pension, he has no real motive to confess to more crimes, like accepting bribes and conspiracy to kidnap.

Bianca: But if anything happens, couldn't this parole officer be charged with felony murder?

Jackson: Absolutely, but we'd need proof Erica or Kendall is deceased. If no bodies are ever found, that would be difficult to prove. The police are now searching for Hanson, as he is once again a strong suspect. Believe me, Hanson will be found and spend the rest of his worthless life in prison, if for no other reason than several parole violations. But, we need to prepare for the possibility that we'll soon be hearing the worst possible news.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

.

Although Kendall had been able to eat, she could hardly move now. She relied heavily on Erica as they just tried to put as much distance between themselves and the cabin as possible. It was fortunate that Hanson was away when they escaped, but it was only a matter of time before he came back and tried to murder them to shut them up. Erica tried to keep Kendall awake, fearing if she fell asleep she'd never wake up. Kendall however wasn't so optimistic, Erica wasn't sure her mind was too rational at this point.

.

Kendall: You should leave me behind, let me be a distraction for Hanson.

Erica: No, we live together or we die together.

Kendall: If the situation were reversed, I'd leave you behind in a second.

Erica: Good thing the situation isn't reversed.

Kendall: You should know, when Bianca professed her love for me, I said she and Ryan should get married, I could be the mistress for both of them. I was only half-joking when I said it.

Erica; Why are you telling me this?

Kendall: So you'll come to your senses and leave me. I can be a distraction, isn't that why you had me? On some level you must have known it would come down to this, that you'd sacrifice me to save yourself. I get it now, it's why I was born, at least there's some reason. So please, let me fulfill my purpose.

Erica: That is not why I had you.

Kendall: Than why? Why am I here?

Erica: I gave you life because I love you, I just couldn't see past my own pain. I am sorry that I abandoned you. And if you were confused about the difference between sisterly love and sexual love Hanson is to blame for that. It is the right of every human being to love, and to be loved in return. I haven't been good on that front, but I swear to God I will do better. So please Kendall, don't give up.

Kendall: You really love me, warts and all?

Erica; Yes.

Kendall: Than let's get going, I want to live to see Hanson sent back to prison forever.

Erica: Me too.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

.

When Maggie walked into Erica's house she smelled something she'd never smelled before. As far as she knew, it was the first time anyone had ever baked celtic soul cakes and cooked russian peasant food simultaneously. Bianca was in the kitchen making both, she was fighting back tears.

.

Maggie: What's wrong?

Bianca: Nothing. I'm just making a treat for when my mother and sister come home. They will come back, and if this goes bad I'll make some more. Mom loved to eat these cakes when I was a kid, and I want Kendall to know I learned from her experience how to make peasant food. I want them both to be proud of me.

Maggie: I think they already are. Maybe you should take a break.

Bianca: I can't. If I don't do something I start remembering how rotten I was to both of them. I was son angry and disgusted when Kendall told me she was my sister. It wasn't her fault, she told me repeatedly she didn't want a romantic relationship, but I kissed her anyway. And I understand why she didn't tell me earlier, she was scared of being rejected, and at first I did reject her. And when she left I blamed mom, but it wasn't entirely her fault. She said she couldn't really understand what it was like to become pregnant from rape unless you've been through it, and she prayed I never knew what it was like. I loved my mother and sister, and now they're gone.

Maggie: You don't know that.

Bianca: Then where are they? If they were kidnapped, why hasn't anyone asked for ransom? So either the kidnappers are just incompatent, or it was Hanson seeking revenge. Either way, the odds aren't good that I'll ever see either of them again. So I need to keep cooking, and hope that somehow they'll get to eat it.

.

Maggie could tell her friend was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She tried to comfort Bianca, hugged her, wiped away her tears. Then, in the moment, Bianca and Maggie shared their first kiss.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

.

Michael sat alone in his house, watching tv. If there was any news reports regarding Erica and/or Kendall they would likely interrupt this show. Then Michael got a suprising call, it was from Hanson.

.

Michael: Why are you calling me?

Hanson: The women escaped, just thought you might want to know.

Michael: How the hell did that happen?

Hanson: Somehow they must have picked the lock, just don't ask me how.

Michael: You had one job, and you screwed up.

Hanson: They couldn't have gotten far, I can track them down and kill them.

Michael: You couldn't have thought of this idea earlier?

Hanson: You approached me remember?

Michael: Because I thought you were a capable ally, and I made you a rich man. If you had killed them imediately, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Hanson: They deserved to suffer.

Michael: Whatever, just do your job.

.

Michael feared what Hanson was going to say if he were caught alive. He was suppossed to murder Erica and Kendall immediately, but he screwed that up. Michael might be able to cut his losses, much of his plan had played out, and Hanson was expendable. Michael silently figured out exactly how to make sure Hanson could tell no tales. As this conversation came to an end Michael saw Ryan coming towards his house. He feared what would happen if anyone knew he and Hanson were allies. Michael began smashing his burner phone, Ryan only caught the end of this destruction.

.

Ryan: Did I come at a bad time?

Michael: Sorry, I've been calling some old friends from Ravenwood, hoping maybe she spoke to one of them recently. But after seven or eight dissapointments, I lost me temper, took it out on an innocent cellphone. Could you do me a favor and not mention to anyone you saw me doing that?

Ryan: Sure, who am I to judge how you handle your fear and anger?

Michael: Any good news?

Ryan: Hanson's still missing, no way to know for certain he has them, or if they're still alive.

Michael: If they find him, he has no reason to confess. Parole violations are one thing, murder is another. My guess is he'll stay quiet and hope the bodies are never found.

Ryan: Hate to admit it, but you might be right.

Michael: I can't handle that thought, that he'd live after that. Maybe we should take matters into our own hands.

Ryan: Are you talking about murder?

Michael: Kendall would do the same for any of us.

Ryan: Yes she would, but I don't know I can really take a human life, even his.

Michael I can respect that. Just try not to look too closely at me if Hanson mysteriously dissapears.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

.

Hanson found Kendall, on the ground, her back leaning against a tree. She was alone, and barely consciouss.

.

Hanson: Where is Erica?

Kendall: Bitch left me to die. All her talk of reconciling, and she left me first minute I ws inconveniant.

Hanson: Tell me where she is, or I'll make your death very painful.

Kendall: Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you.

Hanson: She escapes, I'm going to prison for life. Before then, I'm going to relive the good old days with you, right here and now.

Kendall: Go to Hell.

Hanson: You first.

.

While Kendall tried to keep Hanson talking, and distracted, Erica snuck up behind him witht he largest tree branch she could find. Erica hit Hanson on the back of the head with the branch. As he was going down Kendall got out of the way and Erica quickly grabbed his gun. Once Kendall was safely away Erica shot Hanson, mortally wounding him. Kendall was a bit suprised to see Erica taking a life like this, but after all they'd been through, and the fact that Hanson was clearly still a threat to both of them, she couldn't really blame hr mother. Kendall took Hanson's cellphone and began calling 911. Hanson knew he was dying, but wanted one last act of revenge.

.

Hanson: Erica's been lying to you Kendall, she never told you the truth about the night you were concieved.

Kendall: What are you talking about?

Hanson: I want you to know the truth about your fathers...

.

Before Hanson could finish this sentance Erica shot him one more time, this time in the head, killing him instantly.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

.

Everyone seemed relieved to hear Erica and Kendall were alive. Michael Cambias was the exception. All he could do was put on his best poker face and go to the hospital, hoping to get intel. Hanson was dead, suppossedly killed by Erica in self-defense. Michael had been careful, as long as Hanson didn't talk the police wouldn't know about Michael's involvement. If Hanson did mention Michael's involvement, the police still couldn't prove it, not if it was merely the hersay of a dead man. The fact that Hanson had already lied about Kendall being involved in his scam tore apart any credibility he might have had. But even if Michael couldn't be prosecuted, he needed this to be a secret if he was to continue his plan. It would require some adjustment now, but it could be done. For now all he could do was be here and pretend he was happy that Kendall and Erica were alive. There were many people waiting to see Kendall and Erica when they were well enough for visitors, Bianca, Maggie, Jackson, Ryan, Kristen, even Adam called to let them know he was happy they were okay. Michael could blend in this waiting room, just stayed quiet, listened to what the doctors said, and kept up his poker face.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

.

When Kendall woke up Bianca and Kristen were sitting by her side. David came in to examine her, Kristen and Bianca stayed by her side. They were both relieved to have her back. Kendall realized she was hooked up to feeding tubes, after how Hanson starved her for weeks David must have figured she needed to get food into her fast. After the exam officer Jessie Hubbard came in to ask her some questions.

.

Jessie: Do you know what day it is?

Kendall: Not really. I didn't have a clock or a tv in the cage. He said he gave us food, a loaf of bread, every three days. I can't remember if he brought it down three or four times.

Jessie: Any idea why he kidnapped you and your mother?

Kendall: He wanted revenge against me for ratting him out all those years ago. He also said he blamed Erica in part for that.

Jessie: When you and Erica escaped, was it you or Erica who shot him?

Kendall: She was physically stronger at that point, so I acted as a distraction while Erica struck him from behind. Erica took his gun and shot him.

Jessie: Is there any chance he was trying to surrender?

Kendall: No. In fact he'd just tried to kill me.

Jessie: So Hanson was a direct threat to you when your mother shot him.

Kendall: Absolutely.

Jessie: Was he moving towards you when he was shot?

Kendall: I can't recall that specifically.

Jessie: Thank you for your help.

.

Kendall was lying when she said she didn't remember. It was difficult for the police to prove what she could and could not remember at a specific moment, especially given her recent starvation and electric shock, but if she lied that would look bad for her. Kendall didn't know what Erica might have told them, but she did remember that Hanson was trying to say something before he died, and Erica might very well have killed him to shut him up. Kendall definitely had some questions for her mother later.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

.

Ryan was among those who came to see Kendall in her hospital bed.

.

Kendall: Thank you for coming.

Ryan: Had to make sure you were okay. I always knew you were a survivor, but I was still worried.

Kendall: Erica and I finally worked together, who knew that was possible?

Ryan: I always hoped it would happen. So, now what?

Kendall: I meant what I said about making restitution with the people Hanson extorted. I had planned to go town to town on my bike, now I'm going to mail out checks. I'm staying in Pine Valley, turns out I have a lot of people here who love me.

Ryan: I could have told you that.

.

While Ryan and Kendall talked Kristen spoke with Erica.

.

Kristen: I'm glad you're both okay.

Erica; I wouldn't have survived without Kendall.

Kristen: Looks like you got your daughter back.

Erica: No, we got our daughter back. Kendall told me how much you mean to her, how much she means to you. The fact that Kendall and I have finally recociled doesn't mean she wants to exclude you. I'd like you and Lily to be a part of our family.

Kristen: Yeah, I'd like that too.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

.

Bianca had tried to prepare herself for the terrifying possibility that Kendall and Erica were gone. When she got the news that they were alive, that they would be fine, she felt a tremendous relief. Bianca felt she could handle anything after that, including a possibly awkward conversation with Maggie. These two had shared a kiss, likely just because Maggie wanted to keep Bianca from suffering a nervous breakdown. But they hadn't kissed since, nor had they talked about their one kiss. Finally, they had a private talk.

.

Bianca: Now that things have finally calmed down with my family, at least for now, maybe we should talk about our kiss.

Maggie: Okay. I wanted to comfort you because you were clearly going through a bad time. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted it.

Bianca: Okay, glad we cleared that up. Actually this girl asked me to the prom. If you and I aren't a thing I'm going to say yes.

Maggie: Good, I hope you and her work out.

Bianca: Thank you for clarifying that.

Maggie: Sorry if I confused you.

Bianca: Is there any chance that Erica Kane is your birth mother, or that Travis Montgomery was your birth father?

Maggie: No.

Bianca: So you're absolutely certain you're not my long lost sister?

Maggie: I'd be very suprised if that were the case.

Bianca: Then your kiss was an improvement over the last girl I kissed.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

.

The day Erica and Kendall got out of the hospital Bianca spoke her sister.

.

Kendall: So, that prom at your school is next Friday right?

Bianca: Yeah, how'd you know?

Kendall: Ryan sort of asked me to come as his date.

Bianca: Wow. This would be your first prom?

Kendall: Well at Ravenwood they had an annual mixer between the prison and the insane assylum. I wouldn't call it a prom, but some of my friends did get pregnant that night.

Bianca: Please tell me that's a joke.

Kendall: That's how I deal with awkward moments. Should I say yes?

Bianca: Do you like Ryan again?

Kendall: I don't think I ever stopped. I was just angry, so I lashed out.

Bianca: You both made mistakes that time, but you seem to really care about each other.

Kendall: I had to look up online whether I'm allowed to go to a prom. The age of consent in Pennsylvania is 16, but with so many "corruption of minor" laws the de facto age is 18, which Ryan is. I'm 20, the oldest you cna be as a date for the prom at your school is 21. I know I'm okay with the law, but the fact I have to look it up probably says something.

Bianca: Is that why you're nervous?

Kendall: No, I'm scared of screwing up again.

Bianca: You're both flawed human beings, but you have each other. Unlike me who felt the need to lie to Maggie and claim I had a date.

Kendall: That's her loss. How about you me and Ryan go to the prom together as friends.

Bianca: Why not, could be fun.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

.

A part of Erica had always dreamed of the day she could take her daughter shopping for a prom dress. Admittedly this was not how she imagined it, both of her daughters. One of whom she'd given up for adoption two decades ago, and the other was hoping to dance with at least one girl at the prom. Nor did Erica expect that she'd be bringing Kendall's other mother, Kristen, on this shopping trip. But all four women enjoyed this trip to the mall, and later Erica and Kristen shared make-up tips for the girls. Erica was content, and hopeful that she and Jackson were going to reconcile. If nothing else he had proven he would always be a part of Bianca's life. But there was something Kendall felt she needed to talk with Erica about.

.

Kendall: Is everything okay, after what happanned?

Erica: I'm seeing a psychiatrist, are you?

Kendall: Yes. I actually meant, no charges, for killing Hanson?

Erica; They know it was self-defense.

Kendall: I'm glad you'll be okay. It's just why did you shoot him, when he was already dying?

Erica: I thought he was going to make a last move to murde you, I couldn't take that chance.

Kendall: Did you hear what he was saying to me?

Erica: No, I couldn't hear him.

Kendall: He said you were lying to me, about my fathers. I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure he said "fathers" plural.

Erica: Kendall, I made a huge mistake when I believed his lie about you being involved in his scam. Please don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let his lies tear us apart again.

Kendall: You're right, he would want his last act to be revenge. I'm sorry, I won't let that monster tear us apart.

Erica: Good, because I truley want to know you.

Kendall: And I want to know you, mom.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

.

Bianca and Kendall were nervous, which was probably normal before a prom. In their case there was more to it. Everyone at this school knew Bianca was gay, not everyone was particularly tolerant. If there were any other lesbians at this school they did a good job hiding it. They did not hide their snide comments. And they also seemed to know about Kendall's history, how she was Erica Kane's long-lost daughter, like a plot from a soap opera. And they knew about her criminal history, most likely that would get bad comments. The girls called her a whore, the guys would try and score with her. Ryan was coming with them, whatever anyone said he would stand by them. The two sisters were a little nervous about the prom itself, but they had the hours before with Kristen and Erica, taking pictures, preparing with their dresses and make-up. Hopefully the food and the music at the prom would be good. And even if they dealt with ignorant minds at the prom Bianca and Kendall vowed they would keep their heads up hign, and maybe their middle fingers up even higher.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

.

Kendall had never been to a prom before, she had been joking when she claimed Ravenwood had an annual mixer between the prison and the insane assylum. This was a nice night, good music and food, and she actually enjoyed dancng with Ryan again, feeling like a normal teenager. But there were always a few idiots making nasty comments, about Kendall, about Bianca. Kendall wanted to rip their throats out, she wasn't sure how Bianca could hold her temper so well. Eventually, Bianca had her fill. She quietly excused herself, then went outside. She hoped she could just hide out here for the remaining hour of this prom, and not hear any more nasty comments. But a friend found her, Maggie.

.

Maggie: Are you okay?

Bianca: Yeah, just needed some fresh air.

Maggie: And your date?

Bianca: I didn't have one, I lied. I also planne don lying to people and say she got sick, but I don't want to lie to you.

Maggie: If you want, me and Kendall could beat up the girls who insult you.

Bianca: I'm sure you would. But no, I'll be okay. It was stupid to think to think any girl would want to dance with me.

Maggie: I'll dance with you.

Bianca: Really?

Maggie: Yeah. If they want to insult you they'll have to insult me too.

Bianca: Is that really why you want to dance?

Maggie: I don't know. These days, I'm a little confused, but I truley do care about you. Can't that be enough for now?

Bianca: Yes.

.

With that Bianca and Maggie went back inside and, in front of everyone, they dnaced together.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

.

The prom had been fun, a bit more exhausting than Bianca or Kendall had expected. During the limo ride home the two sisters talked about certain events.

.

Bianca: So are you and Ryan back together?

Kendall: I don't know. For now, we're still just friends. What about you and Maggie?

Bianca: I'm pretty sure Maggie is straight.

Kendall: And yet she danced with you.

Bianca: She could see I was upset about some of the things other people were saying. It was more of an "I am Spartacus" moment.

Kendall: Hopefully with a happier ending. I don't think Maggie is a zero on the Kinsey Scale.

Bianca: I can dream. But even if she likes girls, she has to figure that out on her own. Sadly for me she's going on a trip this summer, a medical relief mission with David. But at least I'll have my big sister to keep me company.

Kendall: There's something I should mention to you. Remember when I said I was reimbursing the people Hanson extorted?

Bianca: Yeah.

Kendall: Some haven't really accepted my offer yet. They seem to think it's some version of the nigerian prince scam. So I'm going to them personally to explain my motives, and hope they take the money.

Bianca: How long will you be gone?

Kendall: A few weeks, a month tops.

Bianca: I was looking forward to spending time with you this summer.

Kendall: I'll be back before August, then we can spend the rest of the summer together.

Bianca: Okay, hurry back.

Kendall: I will.

.

Kendall didn't feel the need to mention one aspect of her travel plans. She told Bianca the truth, she was going to give money to Hanson's victims. But there were certain parts, that her little sister wouldn't understand.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

.

Kendall didn't want to just leave town again without saying goodbye to her loved ones. She told Ryan, Kristen, Erica that she was going away for a few weeks. The conversation with Erica was interesting. Kendall didn't want to lie to her mother anymore, but she hoped Erica didn't ask too many questions about where she planned on going.

.

Erica: I'm going to miss you Kendall.

Kendall: I'll miss you too, but it's only for a few weeks.

Erica: But with you and Bianca both gone, this place is going to feel so empty.

Kendall: Bianca's going?

Erica: She's following Maggie on that medical relief trip. Her plan is to spend a month over there, and spend the rest of the summer here in Pine Valley.

Kendall; Look at this way, it'll give you more time to try and reconcile with Jack. Sorry about that by the way.

Erica: That wasn't entirely your fault. Still, we are on better terms now, fingers crossed.

Kendall: About the money I ripped off from you. I'm giving what I can to Hanson's victims, then you can have the rest back.

Erica: Keep it. Think of it as part of the Erica Kane scholarship fund. We think you have a lot of potential Kendall Hart.

Kendall: Yeah, you really think I have potential?

Erica: Yes, don't let anyone tell you different.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

.

Kendall knew she would miss Ryan, maybe more than she wanted to admit. Although she would get to see Erica, Lily, and Kristen when she got back, and Bianca would be back in America by then or shortly after, Ryan might not have as much reason to stay. He had often talked about leaving town once he graduated, traveling, maybe seeing every major league baseball stadium. They hadn't gotten back together, but that possibility was still open. The night before Kendall was scheduled to leave she and Ryan talked.

.

Ryan: So, where are you going first?

Kendall: Reading. Every town Hanson ripped off is in Pennsylvania, that helps. I should be back in Pine Valley in less than a month.

Ryan: Could you use a traveling companion? Once I graduate I'll have more free time.

Kendall: I kind of need to do this soon, your graduation is next week right?

Ryan: Yeah. How about you e-mail me where you're going and I can meet you there. I'll still be back here long before college starts.

Kendall: So you're planning to attend Pine Valley University?

Ryan: Yeah, figured I'd give college a try.

Kendall: Can you keep a secret?

Ryan: Sure.

Kendall: I plan to do other things during this trip.

Ryan: Like attend a Reading Phillies game.

Kendall: No, well maybe that too. It's something I feel I need to do for personal closure. But I don't think Erica or anyone else needs to know about it. I do however feel I can't do it alone, I could use you for strength.

Ryan: Whatever you need, I'll be there for you.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

.

Kendall said goodbye to her family, her whole family, at the airport. Erica, Bianca, Kristen, Lily, and Jackson. Kendall didn't know if Jackson and Erica were getting back together, but Jackson would likely always be a part of Bianca's life, and he knew that meant Kendall would always be around. Kendall planned to come back fairly soon, but there were things she had to do, things noone here needed to know about. Ryan would join Kendall soon, she needed him for this. Erica wouldn't understand, certainly wouldn't approve, Kendall couldn't blame her. But Kendall planned to visit someone in prison, the man who had raped Erica all those years ago, Kendall's biological father. For her own personal closure, Kendall needed to talk to the man once.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

.

Ryan's father had served in the military in his younger day. He'd told Ryan that some soldiers returned to their old battlefields years later for closure, but he never did it himself. Perhaps if he had, he wouldn't have drank and beat his son. Ryan figured maybe this would help Kendall get closure. Seeing the man who raped her mother, perhaps get some answers. But Kendall needed Ryan with her for moral strength during this meeting. This man, Ira Gaines, was in prison, again. It was his third strike so he was unlikely to ever be a free man again. Kendall set up the meeting through the prison chaplain. This wasn't the first time the chaplain arranged a meeting between a violent criminal and one of their victims, it sometimes gave the victim closure. Kendall saw them bring Gaines in. Gaines had been a drug-addict for decades, he certainly looked like it. He seemed to care only about himself, yet he didn't take care of himself. He was no criminal mastermind, more like a pathetic thief with no ambitions othan than to get high.

.

Kendall: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting.

Gaines: I was curious to meet my daughter.

Kendall: I have some questions, about that night.

Gaines: Are you sure? Everything they say about me is true, but you might not want too many details.

Kendall: I want to know why you raped my mother.

Gaines: I was working as a limo driver at the time. Her mother hired me to take her and some friends to their prom. I didn't like these rich idiots looking down on me, so while I was waiting for them to want to go home, I got high. Best advice I can give is never do drugs.

Kendall: I don't. Are you blaming your actions on the drugs?

Gaines: No, I'm a bad guy in my own right. I don't remember much after that, but Erica was crying. I guess she had a fight with her boyfriend or something, tried to cry on my shoulders. That just made me angry, so I raped her.

Kendall: You're a real bastard you know that.

Gaines: Anyway she pressed charges, I spent five years in prison for that.

Kendall: A little unusual you'd get five years for a first offense.

Gaines: They knew I had a juvenile record, also sexual assault.

Kendall: Were there others that night?

Gaines: What do you mean?

Kendall: Why was she crying?

Gaines: I don't know.

Kendall: Did anyone join you in raping Erica?

Gianes: No. I guess someone could have done it before me. Could have been why she was crying.

Kendall: So you might not be my biological father.

Gaines: I'm the only one she pressed charges against. I'm a thief, a drug-addict, and a rapist. If she could have given you anyone else as a father, don't you think she would have?

Kendall: Yeah, probably. Erica thought she was giving me a better life by putting me up for adoption. Instead I bounced around the foster system, got molested, wound up in juvenile hall.

Gaines: All those things happanned to me. I'm not making excuses for myself, but if you stay away from drugs, you can do much better than me.

Kendall: I don't know what I want to do with my life, but I won't end up like you. It's unlikely Erica will come see you, but if she does seek that closure, don't mention this conversation to her.

Gaines: I won't. You're not coming back, are you?

Kendall: Probably not. So, if you have any questions about me, now's the time to ask.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

.

After her conversation with her biological father Kendall went with Ryan to her motel room.

.

Ryan: So, do you have closure?

Kendall: I don't know, maybe.

Ryan: You had the courage to confront him, that's somthing.

Kendall: Unfortunately, it leaves me with more questions. He couldn't tell me anything about, any other assailants.

Ryan: That's because he was probably high that night. Any memories he once had were probably killed along with several of his brain cells over time.

Kendall: I cna't be sure, but I think Erica killed Hanson to keep him from telling me about that night. Hanson was a cop he would have had access to certain documents.

Ryan: Hanson was a monster, who tried to murder you and Erica. She killed Hanson to protect both of you.

Kendall: Hanson was already down, she killed him just as he was about to say something. Something about my fathers, I'm certain he said the plural version. And yes I've considered that maybe he just wanted to make me and Erica hurt each other. But Erica shot him just as he said the word "fathers."

Ryan: Let's say that's true, why would Erica lie?

Kendall: It can't be easy for her to remember that night, it would be even worse if it were multiple rapists.

Ryan: She had the courage to prosecute her rapist. If it were multiple rapists, why only one?

Kendall: That's a very good question, and I want to know.

Ryan: Do you? Consider this, Gaines was right about one thing. He's a drug-addict and a rapist. If Erica could have given you any other father, why wouldn't she? Either he was the only one that night, or the other candidates are even worse. If Erica thought that Gaines was the lesser of two evils, I'd hate to see the other.

Kendall: You have a point. And if I keep looking, Erica could find out. It would cause her more pain than she deserves. And once I know, I can't unknow. Okay, I'll stop looking into the past, at least for now.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

.

Note: 100 chapters, just wanted to thank those who read so far and made it worthwhile. I also want to congragulate whoever posted four reviews as "Guest." You figured out that Sarah was actually Kendall, good work.

.

Maggie learned something on this medical relief trip. Although people without medical degrees can volunteer for these things, their job often amounts to whatever their group leader asks them to do. Or as David put it "Do this, do that." Maggie and Bianca prepared food, helped dig latrines. It was hardly the romantic getaway either of them might have hoped for, but they made the best of it. At local orphanages David gave innoculations, the kids didn't like needles. Bianca and Maggie helped calm the kids. One toddler played with Maggie's hair while David innoculated him. The head of the orphanage joked to the child to be careful, blonde hair like hers was not a good sign. Maggie did okay, but Bianca seemed a natural with children. She was the right combination of loving, playful, and stern neccessary to calm the orphans enough to hold still. It was obvious that Bianca would make an amazing mother someday. Bianca and Maggie and the other relief workers had a shortage of beds, of tents, they usually had to double up. Bianca and Maggie shared a very small tent, for a month. The entire time nothing happanned, neither girl tried to kiss the other. But it felt natural, good, lying next to each other. Bianca returned to Pine Valley in late July. She wanted to spend the remainder of her summer with her mother and sister. Maggie stayed the rest of the summer here. She planned to talk with Bianca when she returned. Perhaps, by then, she would be ready to have a real relationship with Bianca.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

.

In a few days Bianca would be coming home. Erica, Kendall, Ryan, and Jackson would meet her at the airport. But for now, Erica enjoyed spending a few days with just Kendall. It was one of the few times they got to bond, without being held hostage by a psychopath. They ate together, shopped together, spent a day at a spa, and just enjoyed each other's company. They also talked, with Kendall omitting the part where she saw Gaines in prison. She figured if Erica was lying, maybe she had a good reason, maybe Kendall didn't really want to know the whole truth.

.

Erica: Did you and Ryan do anything fun on your trip?

Kendall: Yeah, we saw a Reading Phillies game.

Erica: And everything worked out, compensating Hanson's victims?

Kendall: It took a little convincing some of them, but they all believed me eventually.

Erica: Good, I hope it provided you with the closure you were seeking.

Kendall: I'm not entirely sure what closure is suppossed to feel like. But I'm okay, and I'm ready to face the future, with my entire family.

Erica: We're all happy to have you here. I love you.

Kendall: I love you too mom.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

.

When Bianca returned home her whole family was at the airport to greet her. The last month of her summer vacation was fun, and Kendall and Erca helped her readjust to life in Pine Valley. It seemed a bit weird being back here, after all she'd seen in Africa. There was nothing like meeting people who had nothing to appreciate what one already had. Bianca had always wondered if her mother's fundraisng had been because she truley cared about these refugees, or because it was fashionable and she got to throw fancy parties. But having worked in refugee camps now, maybe Erica understood how to talk to rich people in their own language, but she really cared about helping the refugees. Bianca wanted to help them as well. In less than a year she would graduate from highschool, then she would go to college, perhaps learn how to help refugees. When Bianca turned 18 she would inherit the trust fund that her father had set up for her. She had never been sure what she wanted to do with her life. With a college education Bianca would know more specifics about how she could use her inheritance to help refugees around the world. That seemed like a good way to spend her life. And if she got to spend some of it with Maggie, that was icing on the cake.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

.

Bianca had originally planned to greet Maggie at the airport when she came back to Pine Valley. But, the day before her plane returned, David informed Bianca that Maggie would be too tired. Maggie just wanted to go home and sleep. That was understandable, and they still had one more week left of summer. But when Bianca went to David and Anna's house the next day Anna informed her that Maggie was still tired, she needed to sleep some more. This was one reason Maggie came back a week before school started, she needed some time to decompress. The day after this Anna told Bianca she could come over, it might so Maggie some good to see her. Bianca wasn't sure what that meant, until she saw Maggie. She looked different, shorter hair, and she was apparently now dying her hair black. Even if it weren't for the hair, Bianca could tell something was off from Maggie's face. They had both seen things in Africa, starving impovershed children, disease, the constant threat of danger. Maggie had seen more of this in her extra month, and Bianca sensed she had seen something particularly bad. She tried broaching the subject, but Maggie didn't want to talk about it. Bianca later aksed David what exactly happanned. David admitted Maggie needed to talk about it, but she had to do it on her own, noone could force her to talk about it. So even though it hurt David, Anna, and Bianca to see Maggie in so much pain, for now there was little they could do. All they could really do was let Maggie know they loved her, and they'd be there for her if and when she was ready to talk about it.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

.

It was now Saturday night, the Saturday before labor day. On Tuesday the local highschool would resume classes. Almost every teen was a bit nervous, many of them were here at this party. They were dealing with their stress by partying, drinking alcohol. The owners of this house were away, their child threw the party in their absence. Bianca and Maggie were both here, they came seperately. Maggie was drunk, Bianca was a bit worried about her.

.

Bianca: Are you okay?

Maggie: Not really. But if I keep drinking I can pass out. Don't be nervous, Anna said if I need a ride home I just have to cal her. No questions asked.

Bianca: I'm glad you won't be driving while drunk, but bad things could happen if you keep drinking. People could take advantage of you.

Maggie: Would you? I mean it might be the only chance you have to be with me.

Bianca: I would never take advantage of an intoxicated person. I'm speaking to you as a friend.

Maggie: Have you ever tought this could be a neccessary way to deal with, everything?

Bianca: What happanned?

Maggie: I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to call Anna and ask for a ride home. Then Im going to drink as much beer as I can before she arrives.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

.

Kendall decided to go to college. It wasn't just for Ryan, she figured college would be a good place to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. It was too late to enroll in the current semester at PVU, but she decided to take a few courses at a community college to begin with. She was taking a history course on the american civil war, Ryan was taking a similar course at PVU. It wasn't the exact same course, but they were covering much of the same material. One day they were eating lunch on campus together, discussing their mutual subject, when a young woman, maybe three years older than Ryan, came up to them. This was Greenlee Smythe, daughter of Erica's rival Mary Smythe, and apparently a student here.

.

Greenlee: Ryan?

Ryan: Greenlee?

Kendall: I take it you two know each other.

Ryan: Greenlee this is Kendall, my girlfriend. Kendall this is Greenlee Smythe, an old friend.

Kendall: Mary Smythe's daughter?

Greenlee: Yes. Anyway I've heard about you Kendall, nice to meet you.

Kendall: Don't believe everything you've heard about me.

Greenlee: Most of what I've heard about you I like. Besides you've probably heard not so good things about me. Erica used to think I was a bad influence on Bianca and Ryan.

Kendall: Were you?

Greenlee: Probably. And you, heard you caused a bit of mischief for Erica.

Kendall: A little, but we're getting along okay now.

Greenlee: Good for you. Actually that's part of the reason I came back here, I want to reconnect with some old relatives.

Kendall: Good luck with that.

.

As the conversation continued Kendall and Greenlee really got along. Not so long ago, Greenlee and Kendall could have caused some real trouble for certain Pine Valley residents, but they were both trying to do better than they'd previously done. Kendall also did the math on Greenlee's age. If she and Ryan had ever been together before, she would be in jail. But now, the age difference didn't matter since they were both legal. And, as much as Ryan tried to hide it, it was clear he used to have a crush on Greenlee, maybe he still did.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

.

At the beginning of this school year every senior was expected to sign a contract with their parents. The child promised to never drink and drive, or to get into a car with a driver who has been drinking. In return the parent promised not to get angry or punish the child if they called and said they needed a ride. Maggie signed the contract, and she kept up her end of the bargain. As much as David and Anna didn't want her to drink, they didn't want her to drink and drive. They each picked her up at times, depending on their respective work schedules, at least once a weekend. It killed them to see her like this, but they feared if they pushed Maggie too uch she would risk driving home drunk to avoid them finding out. Despite sometimes having headaches at achool, she still got mostly B's and A's. But she was withdrawn from her friends, although Bianca still made a effort to help her. In early October Maggie got her first detention. Her homeroom had a weekly debate on current issues. This week they were debating implied consent laws regarding organ-harvesting. Maggie seemed to have inherited David's passion for this, but her youth made her less able to control her anger at her opponents. She accussed her opponents, who mainly believed in an individual's right to decide this for themselves, of being part of the anti-vaccination crowd. Maggie lumped non-donors into three basic categories. The first were those who couldn't be organ donors due to medical reasons, such as old age or illness. The second group Maggie described as being just too lazy or stupid to take the little time it would require to register as donors. The third group, according to Maggie, were selfish and fanatics who couldn't bear their organs being in other people, even if they weren't using them. Maggie's temper got her one day of detention. After that she bought several t-shirts that said "Proud organ donor" and seemed to wear one almost every day. A few days before Halloween David came home from the hospital and heard a commotion. Someone was making a commotion upstairs. David called out, hoping it was just Maggie, that his wife was a cop and she'd kill anyone who hurt him or Maggie. Fortunately Maggie called back, said it was just her. That was something of a relief, but still left open the question of what that noise was. David went upstairs, and saw a person with a shaved head. At first he feared neo-nazis had taken the house and were holding Maggie hostage. Then David realized, the person with the shaved head was Maggie.

.

David: What the hell happanned to your hair?

Maggie: I gave it to St Jude. It's a charity for kids who lose hair to chemo-therapy. I didn't want it anymore, someone might as well enjoy it.

David: That's a very noble gesture, but you should have talked about it with me and Anna first. Also, what was that comotion?

Maggie; Nothing.

David: I'm going to check the house to see what you were doing.

Maggie: Okay, the truth is I was going through your room, looking for beer.

David: Why would you think we'd have beer in our bedroom?

Maggie: It was stupid of me, I'm sorry.

David: Clearly you have a problem, we're taking you to a psychiatrist.

Maggie: So I have a drinking problem, and you want to take me to a guy who will likely give me many drugs?

David: I think you might have PTSD, a qualified psychiatrist should be able to say for certain.

Maggie: Fine, make the appointment. But for now, I'm going to a party. Don't worry, I'll make sure I have a designated driver.

.

As Maggie left David looked at his ransacked bedroom. He doesn't know what he or Anna could have done to make Maggie think they had hidden booze. Still, they had stopped keeping liquor in the refrigerator, and a desperate alcoholic would look almost anywhere. David wasn't sure how he, a doctor, could have missed Maggie having a drinking or drug problem. Even now she had no bloodshot eyes, nor was she skaking. It was also unusual that a teenage alcoholic would admit right away what they had been doing, or to give in and accept therapy so easily. David knew she most likely had PTSD from their experience in Africa. He blamed himself in part, perhaps he should have forced her into that truck. She would hate him for it, but she wouldn't have so much guilt and self-hatred. Then David had a horrifying thought, what Maggie might actually have been looking for in this room. The thing Anna brought home for protection against any dangerous criminal that might hold a grudge. David feared Maggie had been looking for a gun, and was planning to kill herself.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

.

Bianca spent part of this Saturday night studying. Then she got a call from Maggie. It was clear that Maggie had been drinking, and she asked Bianca for a ride. Bianca didn't want her friend to drive in this condition so she went for her. She got to the party, where a bald woman called for Bianca. Bianca soon realized this was Maggie, who apparently had her head shaved. Still had her "Proud organ donor" t-shirt on. Bianca put Maggie into the backseat of her car and began driving to David and Anna's house.

.

Bianca: Why exactly do you look like a neo-nazi?

Maggie: That's offensive. Skinheads began in England as sort of a counter-culture thing. They wanted to be anti-hippie, masculine instead of feminine, working class instead of class-less. But then some had a problem with the large influx of pakistani immigrants, and the skinheads all became known as racists. I learned this from the website "Skinheads United Against Racism." Now, to answer your question, I donated my hair to St Jude. Children who lose hair to chemo-therapy, they want hair, they should have my hair. I figure someone who actually wants hair should make use of it.

Bianca: That's very noble of you. Sorry about the nazi question.

Maggie: That's okay. Thanks for the ride, you're a good friend.

Bianca: I wanted to make sure you were safe.

Maggie: I couldn't take a lecture from David. He's such a hypocrite. Ever since I was a child he told me horror stories about accidents from drunk drivers. He was clear, I should never drink and drive, so I didn't. David said I could always call him or Anna for a ride. I do that, and he lectures me.

Bianca: I'm sure he's just worried about you.

Maggie: The human body is pretty reiliant. Long-term drinking would damage my essentiaI organs. But getting a little drunk, my organs should be fine.

Bianca: I'm glad you're not planning to do this forever.

Maggie: I know how selfish it would be to drive drunk, I could kill or paralyze any innocent bystander. Last thing I need is that on my conscience.

Bianca: Not to mention putting your own life in danger.

Maggie: You're absolutely right. If I died in an auto accident, who knows what organs get too damaged to use. I need to die in a better way.

.

Bianca couldn't take this last part. She pulled over to the side of the road so she and Maggie could talk.

.

Maggie: Why'd we stop?

Bianca: Because I'm worried if we don't talk now, I won't get another chance to help you.

Maggie: What makes you think I need your help?

Bianca: You're talking about commiting suicide.

Maggie: There is a difference between suicide, and sacrificing one's own life for another.

Bianca: I don't care about organ-harvesting right now, I don't want you to kill yourself. I don't know exactly what happanned in Africa, but it's clear you're in a lot of pain. Please just let me help you.

Maggie: If you knew what happanned you wouldn't want to help me.

Bianca: Why would you think that?

Maggie: Because I don't even want to help me. I don't deserve your help. All I can do now is blow my brains out and let my organs go to more deserving people.

Bianca: Please, I don't want to lose you. You need to talk to someone because clearly keeping it inside is killing you.

Maggie: Sadly, not fast enough. Fine, I'll tell you. We were at an orphange, giving the children innoculations. It was almost sunset, they let us sleep there. In the middle of the night someone from the UN came and warned us about cattle thieves who were coming. Cattle thieves are pretty much what they sound like, people coming to take the orphanages cattle. Sometimes they want no trouble and just steal. Others will rape and murder everyone there. We didn't want to wait around to find out if these cattle thieves were the nice ones. We began loading the kids into the UN truck. I thought we were done, but the head of the orphanage did a head count, we were one child short. David wanted to leave immediately. He later said he was worried about my safety, but he was really worried about his own.

Bianca: I'm not sure they're mutually exclusive.

Maggie: A few of us ran back in, looking for the child. It wasn't hard to find him, there weren't really that many places to hide. He was hiding under a bed. He was four, maybe five, probably thought this was the safest place. I pulled him out. He fought, he cried, but I was stronger. I carried him back to the truck, and then I heard the gunshots. I didn't know, not until we were in the truck. I was covered in blood, it wasn't mine. David tried to help this child, but there was nothing he could do. That child died because of me.

Bianca: That child died because lunatics fired shots at an orphange full of children.

Maggie: He was safe under that bed, they would have just left him alone.

Bianca: You don't know that. They might have slaughtered all the children, you helped save them.

Maggie: Not all of them. He died in my arms, and I didn't even notice.

Bianca: You did everything you could, what happanned is not your fault.

Maggie: How can I go on with my life, when I can't get his face out of my head?

Bianca: I don't think you'll ever be able to forget, but you can learn how to deal with it. And you can still do good work, maybe find happiness. A lot of people love you, we're here for you. Maggie, you are not alone in this. You said when I heard what you did I wouldn't want to help you, but you were wrong. I still care about you, and I always will.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

.

David and Anna were frantically calling everyone they could think of trying to find Maggie. David could kick himself for not realizing sooner that Maggie was planning to kill herself. Bianca had ofcourse been the first person they called, but she hadn't called back yet. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Maggie came home, with Bianca. It was clear Maggie had been crying, and Bianca had helped her through this. It seemed Bianca had turned off her cellphone so she and Maggie could have the long talk they needed to have.

.

Maggie: I told Bianca what happanned in Africa. Suprisingly she still want to be my friend.

David: Ofcourse she does. What happanned to that child was not your fault.

Maggie: I know. Maybe someday I'll even believe it myself. I wasn't looking for liquor in your room, I was looking for a gun. I had it all planned out actually. I was going to shoot myself, just as you arrived home. Figured you'd have enough time to transfer my organs to others.

Anna: Maggie, you know we love you, we don't want you to die.

Maggie: I need help. I know I haven't been easy to deal with lately. Please don't give up on me.

Anna: Never. We're your family, and we're here for you in any way you need.

.

Anna hugged Maggie, David and Bianca soon joined in the hug. It was clear Maggie had a long way to go, but she had her loved ones to help her through the worst of it.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

.

Anna and David brought Maggie to Oak Haven Psychiatric Hospital. It was clear she needed better care than just two people could provide. The day after she was checked in Maggie had her first group therapy session. It was for people suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She was nervous, tried to think of an excuse not to go. Then Maggie realized that these doctors had heard every excuse Maggie could think of, and probably a few ones she couldn't think of. So she went, many in this group were war veterans, and she felt a bit intimidated. Not being a veteran herself Maggie feared they would look down on her, she also wondered what strings David might have pulled to get her into this place so quickly but that was a discussio for another day. The first patient to speak was an elderly native american nicknamed "Chief." Chief said he got the nickname while serving in Vietnam, which was better than getting PTSD over there. He talked about some of his experiences, seeing friends die, being ordered tot ake a hill, than being ordered to just abandon the hill. He'd asked his C.O. if there was any way to know beforehand if he was going to crack up in battle, only to be told there was no way to know for certain. But what really struck Maggie was Chief's experiences when he got back. He started doing hard drugs to forget, but deluded himself into thinking he wasn't an addict because he never drove and still held a job. Maggie had been drinkng, but told herself she wasn't an alcoholic because she always had a designated driver and got good grades at school. Chief had contemplated suicide, told himself his wife and children would be better off with him dead, even planned to do it in a motel room so they wouldn't see his body. This struck a cord with Maggie. She'd planned to kill herself and have her organs given to others. If Anna had indeed kept a gun in her bedroom, Maggie would likely be dead right now. Hearing Chief talk like this gave Maggie the courage to tell them her own experiences, both in Africa and after. Noone judged her or ooked down on her. This was a tremendous relief to Maggie. Bianca, Anna, and David all loved her, but not even David really kne what she was going through. But for the first time in awhile, Maggie really knew, she was not alone in this.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

.

It was about a week before Thanksgiving. Kendall and Greenlee were having lunch together, there was something Greenlee needed to talk about with her new friend.

.

Greenlee: I have to confess, there's a reason I befriended you.

Kendall: Is this about Ryan, because he and I are a couple?

Greenlee: I know, and no that's not why I wanted to talk today. I've heard some interesting stories about you.

Kendall: I hope you don't believe everything you heard.

Greenlee: Fortunately you don't seem to believe everything Erica probably said about me.

Kendall: It's mostly your mother Erica doesn't like. She told me once that if I ever met you, I should think of Mary Smythe, and remember you were raised by her, before I judged you too harshly.

Greenlee: That's fair. Actually, I think we might have certain people in common.

Kendall: Is this about your father?

Greenlee: What do you know about my father?

Kendall: You know about my past, what I did to survive on the streets?

Greenlee: I heard, and I'm not judging.

Kendall: Good. My point is that your mother felt the need to tell Erica what I used to do for a living. Mary claims your father, Roger Smythe, was one of my clients. I don't remember him specifically, but I can't exactly rule it out.

Greenlee: I didn't know that, but he was a pathetic excuse for a human being. He never touched me, guess it would have been too weird, even by his standards. That lie probably saved me a lot of pain.

Kendall: What lie?

Greenlee: It seems that Roger Smythe may not have been my biological father. Mommy had two lovers, the up and coming businessman, who was already a trust fund brat like her, and the young man who was working his way through law school by cleaning pools. Guess who she wanted to trick into marrying her.

Kendall: It does occur to me I know someone, a lawyer, who told me he worked his way through law school by cleaning pools.

Greenlee: It's funny, I saw him around growing up. He was sometimes stern, trying to keep me away from Bianca, but he was also kind to me. More than my so called parents.

Kendall: And he never suspected he was a candidate?

Greenlee: Before he married my mother Roger Smythe demanded a blood test to prove he was the father. But she bribed a doctor. Maybe he had some inkling, but he never said a word to me. I think Jackson Montgomery is my father.

Kendall: Mind if I ask how you found all this out?

Greenlee: Mary told me. Truth be told, she's now trying to get her hooks into Jackson. I don't know if she loves him, at least as much as she's capable of that particular emotion, or she could just be rooting for him and Erica to get divorced.

Kendall: And she could get her hooks into his half of the divorce settlement.

Greenlee: Believe me, the thought that she's lying now hasn't exactly eluded me. Either way I know she's trying to manipulate me.

Kendall: How can I help?

Greenlee: I know you lied about who you were in order to get close to your mother. Can you help me get close to Jackson?

Kendall: I can't promise you'll like what you find out. You should prepare yourself for the possibility that he is a flawed human being.

Greenlee; I will, but I also want to know my father.

Kendall: Okay then, I'll help.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

.

Jackson was looking forward to Thanksgiving. He and Erica had reconciled, and all of the melodrama seemed to be behind all of them. But Bianca was going with Anna and David to Oak Haven to see Maggie for part of Thanksgiving. She'd be back in the evening, they'd just have a late Thanksgiving with her, and the whole family. Jackson planned to spend the morning helping out at a local Salvation Army soup kitchen. While there Jackson saw a young man also helping out. He'd seen this young man working as a janitor in different locations around town. Jackson believed he recognized him from somewhere else, but couldn't place where. This young man, Reggie, noticed Jackson staring at him.

.

Reggie: Everything okay, mr Montgomery?

Jackson: I'm sorry, you just look familiar.

Reggie: My name is Reggie Porter, you sent me to prison. Well juvenile hall specifically.

Jackson: I remember you now, you were arrested for selling drugs at your highschool.

Reggie: Released three months ago on my 18th birthday.

Jackson: You doing okay?

Reggie: I've got a job with a cleaning company, a one bedroom apartment just above my grocery store. Nothing glamorous but it's better than prison. Anyway I figured I could be worse off so, that's why I came here, to help others.

Jackson: Good for you, glad to see if you've turned your life around.

Reggie: Trying too anyway.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

.

Jackson had mixed emotions regarding Reggie at the moment. Two years ago Reggie had been a screwed up kid, father had taken off a long time ago, mother addicted to heroin. Reggie sold drugs to buy food, pay the rent, he was 16 at the time. Jackson had recommended probation to his superiors, but they wouldn't accept it. The best they were willing to give him was juvenile hall until he turned 18. Jackson suspected they would have been more generous if Reggie Porter were white, but all he could do was offer this plea bargain to Reggie's public defender. He felt guilty, sending a scared desperate kid to prison, Ravenwood wasn't the only for profit juvenile prison in Pennsylvania. Now, he wondered what prison had turned Reggie into. Maybe he was turning his life around, but Jackson suspected he was lying about something, he just didn't know what. If Reggie were involved in the drug trade again, why was he spending his Thanksgiving serving food to the poor? Jackson saw Reggie talking to the head of the shelter, it was clear he didn't want others to know what they were talking about. Perhaps this community service was court ordered, in which case this official would have to sign a voucher for Reggie. Whatever the conversation was about, Reggie walked away dissapointed. Jackson, for reasons he couldn't explain, felt the need to follow Reggie. He didn't walk far, just to a bridge. Reggie stopped short of the bridge, found himself an alley, and sat down. Jackson knew that this particular bridge was where local sex offenders, rapists and child-molestors, stayed when landlords refused to rent to them. Most had ankle monitors, if they crossed the line and attacked Reggie the police would be able to know who did it and send them back to prison. But there was always the chance one would risk it.

.

Jackson: Is this your apartment above a grocery store?

Reggie: Okay I lied about that. I do have a job, when there is work. I hoped that helping out would get me a bunk in there, but children and their parents get top priority.

Jackson: So you stay here, near those perverts?

Reggie: They come near here, their monitors beep, gives me a little warning. Most wouldn't risk breaking their parole.

Jackson: Some of them don't have ankle monitors, budget cuts and all.

Reggie: I can take care of myself.

Jackson: Why don't you come with me? I have a friend with a spare motel room. Tomorrow we can find you something better, and you can have a good dinner tonight, as long as you don't mind cleaning the dishes after.

Reggie: I don't want to seem rude, but why are you being so nice to me?

Jackson: You shouldn't have been sent to prison, not a scared kid. I should have fought harder when my boss demanded jail time for you. I'm sorry.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

.

When Jackson brought Reggie home for Thanksgiving people were suprised. But Reggie was on his best behavior, and most of them had their own issues. For example Kendall brought Greenlee. It wasn't a suprise that Greenlee would rather spend Thanksgiving here, with numerous strangers, than with her mother. But only Kendall and Greenlee knew she was here because she suspected that Jack was her father. And Bianca had spent part of Thanksgiving at a mental institution, visiting the young woman she hoped would one day be her girlfriend. Fortunately Maggie was doing better, was letting her hair grow back. Ryan brought his father here. Despite their past Ryan hoped they could fully reconcile one day. Kristen came with Lily. In many ways Kristen was as much of a mother to Kendall as Erica was. They were both family now. Lily was 15, autistic but becoming more functioning. Lily had panic attacks if she saw the color red, so they made sure to hide this particular color before she came. It was a bit of an unusual Thanksgiving, but it ended up being suprisingly pleasant. Erica felt the desire to quote her favorite poem "The great and the least, the rich and the poor, the weak and the strong, in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, in tragedy and triumph, you are all my children.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

.

When Maggie was released from Oak Haven David, Anna, and Bianca were there to pick her up. It was important to show her that she was surrounded by family and loved ones. They also brought fast food for the drive home, which they had no doubt was better than the food at Oak Haven. Bianca noticed Anna seemed to be putting on a little weight, perhaps from stress eating. Maggie was grateful to see these three again. On the ride home they caught up.

.

Maggie: David, is there any chance you might have PTSD?

David: I'm glad you brought that up. I've been attending a group therapy since we brought you here. I thought I was okay, but figured I shouldn't take chances. I know you've made progress, but you should join us.

Maggie: You're right. I may never be cured, but I can cope with help. Some of the veterans told me that, when they got back, they'd start screaming in their sleep. Yelling "Duck!" Did I ever scream?

Anna: Not that I ever saw, but everyone has different symptoms.

Maggie: That is definitely true. Bianca?

Bianca: Yes?

Maggie: I forget, did our school already have that winter carnival thing?

Bianca: That's next weekend.

Maggie: Would you like to go with me?

Bianca: You mean on a date?

Maggie: Yes.

Anna: Are you sure you're ready to date so soon Maggie?

Maggie: I need to try and have a normal life, and that includes dating the person I want. But I should warn you, I'm going to take it very slow.

Bianca: That's cool, I moved way too fast with Kendall. I can handle slow.

Maggie: Excellant, provided you can handle being seen with a girl who's been in a mental institution.

Bianca: I'll be proud, and happy, to be seen as your girlfriend.

Maggie: I feel the same way. One more thing, Anna. I don't wish to seem rude, but are you pregnant?

Anna: Yes Maggie, I am expecting.

Maggie: Congragulations. How far along are you?

David: Just over three months. We would have told you sooner, but with everything that was happening...

Maggie: I understand. And I'm looking forward to meeting my future niece or nephew.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

.

Over the month of December Reggie adjusted to Kendall's old motel room. Although Kristen didn't charge him, Reggie made himself useful by cleaning all the rooms and doing other odd jobs. He continued working for the cleaning company, but finding an apartment was still difficult. Reggie considered joining the military, at least then he'd have a home, a purpose. But if he did that, there was the real possibility of having to go to war and die. At any rate Reggie knew this situation couldn't last forever. He didn't know why Jackson was doing this, but it probably wouldn't last much longer. Things were calm during this month, all things considered. Maggie was readjusting to a normal life, she and Bianca seemed to officially be a couple now. People gossiped, but Maggie didn't care if they knew she'd been in Oak Haven, and she was proud that people knew Bianca was her girlfriend. Greenlee joined Jackson in helping at the local soup kitchen. She still wasn't ready to tell him she was his daughter, but she bonded with him nonetheless. Anna and Davie were expecting their first child. They were excited, but scared. That was normal for first time parents. Erica arranged a christmas feast for this rapidly growing family. It ws her, Jackson, Bianca, Maggie, Anna, David, Kristen, Lily, Kendall, Ryan, mr Lavery, Greenlee, and Reggie. Once again Greenlee would apparently rather spend a holiday with her friends than with her mother and Adam. It was a good day, and would be a good memory. But this bliss could not last forever. Michael Cambias was still plotting to take everything away from them, and none of them yet realized he had an ulterior motive, much less how evil he truley was. But they would soon learn, and cling to thee happy memories for dear life.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

.

Greenlee and Reggie didn't know each other very well. It was early January, and they'd only met on Thanksgiving. Still, when Greenlee heard that Reggie had been arrested, she was suprised. Kendall was more angry than anything else, she blamed Reggie for Kristen being arrested. From what Greenlee could tell someone had given the police an anonymous tip that Kristen was guilty of tax evasion. Namely she had been renting out a specific room, and never declared this income on her taxes. When questioned Kristen said she'd previously let Kendall stay free of charge because Kendall had saved Kristen's daughter Lily. Now she was letting Reggie stay there without charging him, although he did help clean all the rooms. The cops searched this room, and found a large bag of cocaine under Reggie's bed. Based on this the police arrested Kristen and Reggie. Kendall was angry at Reggie for this, but she paid Kristen's bail. Since Reggie had been cleaning all the rooms, it would be easy for her lawyer to argue she hadn't even been in this room recently. Jackson was dissapointed in Reggie, he had tried to help him, and this was how he repaid him. Greenlee wanted to hear Reggie's side before she assumed he was guilty. She went to see him the day after he was arrested. There were others here seeing their loved ones, Reggie was suprised Greenlee was the one who came.

.

Reggie: Thanks for coming. I don't know how those drugs got in my room, but they weren't mine.

Greenlee: Who would go to all the trouble of framing you? And why would they?

Reggie: I wish I knew. I cleaned my room first, must have been around 7:30am. Then I went to the cleaning service, see if there was any work for me that day. I was able to pick up a shift, had a couple slices of pizza for dinner, then went to the motel. I came back just before 7pm, and the police were searching my room. That's when they arrested me.

Greenlee: Someone called the police anonymously, said Kristen was guilty of tax evasion.

Reggie: Maybe whoever is framing me is framing her too.

Greenlee: That still brings up the questions of "Who" and "Why."

Reggie: I still don't know. If I knew I would have told the police by now.

.

Greenlee wasn't sure she believed Reggie or not. As they were talking on of the other inmates made a crude comment at Greenlee. Reggie asked him to stop. Instead he said he was looking forward to getting out, and getting to know her a lot better. Greenlee said she wasn't interested, he responded "That never stopped me before." Reggie lost his temper at this, he punched the other inmate in the face. This guy tried attacking Reggie, but the guards quickly broke up the fight and took both men to solitary confinement. The other man vowed Reggie would pay for this. Greenlee had been torn about whether to pay Reggie's bail, this convinced her. If she didn't he might not survive in here after this incident.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

.

When Jackson came home this night he was still conflicted over Reggie. He wanted to believe Reggie was in fact innocent and being set as he claimed. But why would someone go through all the trouble to frame him. Maybe someone else was involved in drug-trafficking and needed a fall guy. Still, it seemed unlikely this dealer would give up a 50,000 dollar bag of cocaine, or for that matter put it in a place he didn't have easy access too. Ofcourse, either way, another question was why would the anonymous caller alert the police about Kristen's alleged tax evasion. These questions were floating around Jackson's mind when he came upon another suprise. Reggie, and Greenlee, were here.

.

Jackson: Reggie, what are you doing here?

Reggie: It's called "Bail." I think you're familiar with the concept.

Jackson: I meant in my house.

Reggie: I came to thank you for how you tried to help me this last month and a half. I also want to ask what you said to your bosses about me.

Jackson: They assigned the case to a colleague. I told her I didn't believe you would get involved in illegal drugs again. Unfortunately she thinks I'm too biased, so I fear I can't be of much help to you right now.

Reggie: Ain't your fault, thanks for trying. And for the record, I am innocent. I would never do drugs, and I certainly wouldn't put cocaine in a room where a child like Lily could get into it by mistake.

Jackson: For what it's worth I do believe you. I take it you payed his bail Greenlee.

Greenlee: Yeah, I also believe he's innocent. Kristen threw him out, so he'll be crashing on my couch for awhile.

Jackson: Kendall can't be too happy about that.

Greenlee: I'll deal with Kendall on my own.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

.

Kendall was angry at Reggie. He'd betrayed Jackson's trust, kept cocaine in a place where Lily could have gotten to it, gotten herself killed. She was angry to hear that Reggie was out on bail, and when she heard her friend Greenlee had payed his bail, Kendall had mixed emotions. Kendall went to see Greenlee.

.

Kendall: Why would you pay Reggie's bail?

Greenlee: Because I believe he's innocent.

Kendall: Why would someone go through all the trouble of framing him?

Greenlee: I don't know. Anyway his lawyer says they found no fingerprints on the bag, not even Reggie's. If Reggie had the bag, why bother keeping his prints off?

Kendall: In case he got caught.

Greenlee: SO he's smart enough to wipe his prints, but stupid enough to keep it under his bed.

Kendall: Wherever he kept it there would be the danger of getting caught with it and/or it being stolen.

Greenlee: I wasn't here when Erica accussed you of brutally beating Bianca. How did that feel?

Kendall: Can't say I liked it.

Greenlee: I've been accussed of things too. Some of them I did, some I didn't.

Kendall: What's your point?

Greenlee: That maybe we should be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Kendall: Maybe, but I'm also worried about you. You're my best friend Greenlee, I'm worried for your safety, letting a possible drug dealer stay with you.

Greenlee: After living with Roger and Mary Smythe a drug dealer seems harmless in comparison.

Kendall: Fine, but give Reggie a message for me. Tell him if anything happens to you, he will have to answer to me, and he will regret it.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

.

Jackson was having dinner with Erica, Bainca, and Kendall. He was enjoying spending time with his family, trying to forget about Reggie and his legal problems. But Reggie showed up this night, and not alone. Reggie didn't want to come inside, but Greenlee was determined to confront Erica, and Reggie didn't think Greenlee should be driving right now. One look at Greenlee confirmed he was right about that. Greenlee burst through the door and immediately started accsuing Erica.

.

Greenlee: You stupid old woman! You really thought you could just buy me off?

Erica: What are you talking about?

Greenlee: This letter you sent, trying to pay me to leave town.

Erica: Why would I do that?

Greenlee: This is your signature, is it not?

Erica: I'm not an expert on handwriting, but I would remember sending a letter asking you to leave town.

Greenlee: I asked Michael Cambias, I figured he'd seen your signature when cashing enough of your checks down at the bank. He couldn't confirm or deny officially, but the tone of his voice suggested it's your signature.

Jackson: All you have is hersay, and your flawed opinion of Michael's tone of voice. And what exactly is this letter about?

Greenlee: In the letter Erica said she knew the truth, and it would be better for everyone if I just left Pine Valley.

Bianca: Am I the only one who doesn't know what this "truth" is?

Kendall: I think I know what Greenlee's talking about. I don't think Jack knows, and I'd be a little suprised if Erica knows.

Greenlee: I'll come out with it. Jackson, this isn't how I planned to tell you this, but I think I'm your daughter. Were you ever with my mother?

Jackson: Yes, I even thought I might be, once. But Mary did a blood test, and Roger Smythe was your father.

Greenlee: She lied and bribed the doctor.

Erica: So she was either lying to you then, or she's lying to you now.

Greenlee: Yeah, I've considered that she just wants to break up the two of you and get her hands on Jackson's settlement in a divorce. But you seem to be the one too scared to just ask for a blood test, trying to pay me to leave town.

Erica: I know you have money of your own, why would I bother trying to bribe you?

Jackson: Can we please have a little calm here? A blood test is not unreasonable. Greenlee, I am sorry if I wasn't there for you, maybe I shouldn't have taken Mary Smythe's word on anything. I don't know who sent you the letter Greenlee but, I'm willing to give Erica the benefit of the doubt, I hope you can too. Maybe we should give Reggie the benefit of the doubt as well.

Greenlee: I supposse if someone framed Reggie they could have forged the letter as well. But I don't know who, or why.

Jackson: Why don't you invite Reggie inside and we can all have dinner together.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

.

David had taken the blood from both Jackson and Greenlee. It turned out he might be her father, depending on what the test results said. Although this development was suprising, David had no real interest and was prepared to tell them both the truth, whatever that might be. In the meantime he and Anna were waiting on a more personal test. David's colleague, dr Maria Grey, had found something bad regarding Anna's pregnancy. Maria finally came back in the room, the look on her face was one David had worn many times, she was about to give her patients some bad news. There was a 60% chance that their unborn child had Down Syndrome. As a doctor David was well aware of what this could mean for their baby. Decreased or poor muscle tone, small head ears or mouth, upward slaniting eyes, long hands with short fingers. More than the physical deformities, it would most likely take this child longer to learn things, even simple things like simply sitting up. Maria reminded Anna that she was four months pregnant, she still had the option of ending the pregnancy. Had they known this earlier, Anna might very well have considered an abortion. But she had bonded with this baby, even before the doctors officially confirmed she was pregnant. Anna and David loved their baby. All they could do was be prepared for the worst, and hold unto each other for dear life.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

.

Jackson and Greenlee waited anxiously for David to return. This test would prove, once and for all, whether they were father and daughter. Greenlee was nervous, she wanted it to be true. She didn't want her father to have been an evil man who raped underage prostitutes, including Kendall. Jackson was feeling guilty. He shouldn't have been so quick to take Mary Smythe's word that Greenlee wasn't his. He should have been there for his child.

.

Jackson: I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were growing up.

Greenlee: It's not your fault, my mother lied to everyone, including now for all I know. I want it to be true, I know you'd make a much better father than Roger Smythe.

Jackson: Indeed. Whatever the results, I can still be there for you.

Greenlee: Even if I'm not your kid?

Jackson: Bianca's not my biological daughter either, I'm still a father figure to her.

Greenlee: Yeah but she is you niece.

Jackson: The point is I'm here, no matter what.

.

David soon came back in, a sad look on his face. It was odd, they would have thought he had no interest in this. He didn't care one way or the other whether Jack was Greenlee's father. The look on David's face was from a personal matter.

.

David: I have the results, whick are well over 99% accurate. It seems that Jackson really is Greenlee's father. Congragulations.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

.

Maggie continued her therapy sessions, this helped her deal with her PTSD and keep it under control. There were any number of triggers, things that could Make her contemplate suicide again, so she needed the therapy. Maggie knew Anna and David were worried about their baby. If it had Down Syndrome, they would have to be prepared for how to help him of her have a happy and normal life. The charges against Reggie had been dismissed. While they found no fingerprints on the drug bag, they found evidence that the bag had already been used by the police. Thus this cocaine had been in the police evidence room, and stolen. It was ofcourse possible that Reggie was working with dirty cops, but as there was no other evidence the judge dismissed the charges. Maggie wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Jackson was trusting Reggie, Maggie wanted to do the same. A part of Maggie was more worried about her and Bianca's new math teacher, Lena Kundura. Bianca was having trouble with the math problems, ms Kundura offered to tutor Bianca. By itself that seemed perfectly legitimate, the room where the tutoring occurred was almost always open. But Bianca and Maggie also saw ms Kundura outside the school, wearing revealing outfits. There was no evidence she was trying to impress any underage people, but combined with the tutoring it made Maggie nervous. More so by the fact that she caught her girlfriend sneaking looks at Lena outside the school. Bianca would turn 18 very soon, and in a few months she'd be graduating. Maggie feared that, once it were legal, Bianca would leave her for Lena. Maggie definitely needed her weekly therapy sessions to help her.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

.

Kendall wasn't sure she believed Reggie's story of being set up. The evidence suggested that the drugs had been stolen from the police evidence room. But even dirty cops would need someone to sell the drugs on the street. Jackson believed Reggie might have been set up by the same person who forged the letter from Erica. Greenlee said Michael more or less confirmed it was Erica's signature. Kendall decided to ask Michael about this.

.

Kendall: Did you tell Greenlee it was my mother's signature?

Michael: Not exactly. I was just sitting in my apartment, eating dinner, when Greenlee shows up with Reggie. As far as I can tell Reggie was her driver, and I can understand why he didn't want her driving in her state.

Kendall: You mean angry?

Michael: I know she's your friend, but I was a little afraid of her at that point.

Kendall: I love her but she ha a bit of a temper, not unlike me.

Michael: I remember. I couldn't really confirm anything about Erica's signature.

Kendall: You mean officially?

Michael: I mean because I'm not exactly an expert on hand-writing. And maybe I used the tone of voice to tell Greenlee what she wanted to hear.

Kendall: I like to believe my mother didn't write that letter. But if it wasn't her, why would anyone forge the letter?

Michael: I have no idea.

Kendall: Thanks for your help.

Michael: What are friends for?


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

.

It was now Bianca's birthday. According to the law she was an adult at 18. Bianca didn't want a big party, but she knew Erica was planning one for later. For today, Bianca wanted a dinner with her family, and then to celebrate alone with Maggie. Erica had a talk with Bianca about this. Erica didn't want Bianca to have sex at 18, but she trusted her daughter to make the responsible choice. Admittedly she couldn't get pregnant, but Erica still felt Bianca wasn't ready for that. The family dinner included Bianca, Erica, Jackson, Kendall, Ryan, Reggie, Kristen, Lily, and Greenlee. Greenlee was family, and Bianca was trying to make her feel welcome. Jackson and Bianca believed Reggie's claim of innocence, the others were ready to follow suit. Reggie had never really had a father figure, Jackson was trying to be that for him, as well as for Greenlee. This might be an unorthodox family, but Bianca was glad to have them all with her tonight. After dinner Bianca and Maggie celebrated privately with cupcakes. Bianca could tell Maggie was a little sad, most likely worried about David and Anna's baby. Bianca prayed for the baby to be okay too. She didn't realize that Maggie was jealous of ms Kundura. Admittedly Bianca did find Lena to be attractive. But she would never cheat on Maggie, particularly with someone who could land in prison for this. Bianca was suprised when Maggie offered to sleap with her, Maggie had always wanted to take things slow. Bianca feared Maggie was just scared, and that she'd regret it later. So she politely declined this. Neither girl was ready to lose her virginity just yet.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

.

While Maggie was helping Bianca celebrate her birthday David and Anna were dealing with more personal problems. Things had been stressful since they learned their baby might have Down Syndrome, but they'd tried not to take this stress out on each other. When David returned home from the hospital on this night Anna was clearly angry about something.

.

David: What's wrong?

Anna: Did you know?

David: Know what?

Anna: That our baby has Down Syndrome.

David: Maria told us together, I found out when you did.

Anna: I got an anonymous note today. It says you knew right away about this possibility, and you kept it from me.

David: Why would I keep something like that from you?

Anna: Because if I had known right away, I probbaly would have had an abortion. But then, bonding with this child, you knew I couldn't do that anymore.

David: I didn't know. First of all, how could I have known right away. Maria was your doctor, not me. Second, you and me found out together. You saw my face, did I look like I was faking.

Anna: No, you didn't. And I like to think I'm familiar enough with your lying eyes from the old days.

David: I admit, I made some mistakes back then. I did things I'm not proud of. And the things I am proud of, nearly got me thrown in prison. But I am innocent in this, if you don't believe me I don't know what I can say to make you believe. So either you believe me and we try to move on from this. Or you don't, and we try to figure out how to at least co-parent for our child.

Anna: Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry.

David: It's okay, let's move on.

.

David and Anna hugged. David had to admit, that kind of manipulation was exactly what he would have done in his bad old days. The questions were who was sending that letter to Anna, and why they were doing it. David had been skeptical of Anna's claim of innocence, and it wasn't neccessarily out of character for Erica to lie to keep Jackson from learning Greenlee was his daughter. Perhaps David should have given them the benefit of the doubt, because someone was apparently targeting them all.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

.

On this Monday Lena Kundura was handing back the student's math tests from Friday. She didn't hand Bianca her test back, instead she asked to see her after class. Maggie was a bit suspicious of this, but she knew she had to trust her girlfriend or this relationship wouln't work. Bianca feared Lena was about to tell her she'd flunked the test, but to her relief Bianca discovered she'd gotten a perfect score. Apparently all of ms Kundura's tutoring had payed off. Bianca was thrilled, almost ready to hug Lena. Before she did, reality set in. This woman was her teacher, and Bianca already had a steady girlfriend. Any innapropriate physical contact could cost Lena her job and cost Bianca her girlfriend. There was also the uncertainty of whether Lena even liked women, much less liked someone who was just barely legal. Bianca knew she should leave before a serious mistake was made. She thanked Lena for her help, then quickly walked out to where Maggie was waiting for her.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

.

It seemed someone was going to a lot of trouble to turn certain people against each other. This mystery person planted drugs in Reggie's motel room, they forged a note from Erica to Greenlee, and wrote a note to Anna which claimed David knew all along that their baby might have Down Syndrome. Someone was going to a lot of trouble, but why? And how could they know all of these things? Assuming it was all one source, it would appear this unknown individual had something to gain by turning Erica against Greenlee, David against Anna. A thought occurred to Kendall, much of this person't strategy seemed straight out of "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. All warfare is based on deception, if one can turn their enemies against each other it makes them weaker. This seemed to be working. Another of Sun Tzu's wisdom's was that if one knows themself and their enemy they can win many battles without much danger. But if they know neither themself nor their enemy they will always endanger themself. Clearly this unseen enemy knew them, but what did they have to gain. Erica owned a company worth over one billion dollars. Greenlee didn't handle the day to day affairs but she had inherited numerous companies worth several million dollars each. David was a doctor, but he had also inherited from his late father. Specifically he owned a very large pharmecutical company. Perhaps this unseen force was trying to steal these companies, and was keeping the owners too distracted to notice. This seemed to make the most sense to Kendall, but there was one very bad side to this theory. "The Art of War" was thousands of years old a lot of people read it. That included the person who first recommended it to Kendall. An old friend who Kendall didn't want to be part of this conspiracy, Michael Cambias.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

.

It wasn't that long ago that Tad had been hired by Erica to investigate Kendall, who was calling herself "Sarah" at the time. Now, he was being hired by Kendall to investigate someone else. It was unusual, but part of being a private detective was being somewhat flexible.

.

Kendall: I take it you heard about the anonymous letters my family and friends have been recieving.

Tad: Yeah, Anna got one accusing David of decieving her. Greenlee got one saying Erica was trying to keep Greenlee from her own father. And someone anonymously called the police claiming Kristen was commiting ta evasion, which led to a search warrant that got Reggie arrested. As much as I think David would lie and manipulate, I don't see why the others are being targeted.

Kendall: I think someone is going after their companies, trying to keep them all distracted.

Tad: WHick makes David the most likely suspect in my opinion, sending Anna the letter to throw suspicion off of himself. But to be honest, I could be biased.

Kendall: I know you two have a bad history, him seducing your wife and all.

Tad: Dixie and I have put that behind us. I take it you have a different suspect?

Kendall: This strategy seems right out of "The Art of War." Michael Cambias was the one who first recommended that book to me.

Tad: A lot of strategists have read that book. Would he even have the resources to launch a hostile takeover?

Kendall: Does the name "Alexander Cambias" ring a bell?

Tad: The billionaire businessman. You're saying he's related to Michael?

Kendall: I asked Michael about that once, he says they're not closely related. But he could have been lying.

Tad: That's just a little circumstancial evidence.

Kendall: I don't want to accusse Michael without evidence. I've been on the recieving end of those accussations. Can you just investigate, quietly?

Tad: Yeah, I can do that. But if I investigate, you might not like what I find.

Kendall: I can live with that.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

.

Kendall had confided to her mother that she suspected Michael Cambias might be involved in the anonymous letters and phone calls. Erica began looking into her company, trying to see if they were in danger of a hostile takeover. But first, she had to talk with an old friend, Alexander Cambias. Alexander was a bit suprised, but intrigued, at this call.

.

Alexander: Erica, to what do I owe this conversation?

Erica: Do you by any chance have a relative named Michael Cambias?

Alexander: Not that I know of, at least not a close relative.

Erica: What do you mean by close relative?

Alexander: When you have a lot of money every distant niece, nephew, and cousin wants a piece of your fortune. So I can't rule out that this Michael Cambias is a distant relative, but I don't believe I've ever met him.

Erica: Alexander, we go back a long time.

Alexander: Yes, we each know where all the bodies are buried, usually that's just a metaphor.

Erica: Funny. My point is you wouldn't be trying to take my company out from under me, would you?

Alexander: If I wanted a cosmetics company such as yours, I'd just make an offer. I know I can be a ruthless businessman, but I wouldn't betray you, not after all we've been through together.

Erica: Thank you Alexander.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

.

It was early March. Anna was six months pregnant, the pregnancy was going as well as could be expected. Maggie was being nice to David and Anna, staying out of trouble, trying not to create any additional stress for them. Bianca gently brought up the subject with Maggie one day.

.

Bianca: Everything going okay with Anna and the baby?

Maggie: Yeah, I think so. David's trying to check on the history of Marie, and any other doctor who could potentially deliver this baby.

Bianca: Sounds like a typical nervous father.

Maggie: Yeah. I can't imagine what it's like to carry a baby, bond with it, only to learn something like this.

Bianca: Neither can I, but then I've never been pregnant.

Maggie: Do you ever think about doing that?

Bianca: Sometimes. I'm only 18, I have no idea if I want to have children someday. When I first realized I was gay, I feared I might be sacrificing having children ever.

Maggie: That's not true. You can do in-vitro fertilization. And gay people can adopt now. It's harder than for straight people, but you can do it.

Bianca: I know. What do you think about children?

Maggie: I'm pretty sure I wnt children, someday. But college and medical school, it would be awhile before I made the decision to get pregnant.

Bianca: Where are you going to college?

Maggie: I applied to over thirty, waiting to hear back. David says he'll help me with tuition.

Bianca: Have you applied to Pine Valley University?

Maggie: Yeah, it has a good pre-med program, and isn't a bad safety school.

Bianca: But you'd rather be at Harvard or Princeton.

Maggie: If I'm smart enough to get in, yes. I know PVU has one major advantage, being near you. But the others are better to make me into a doctor.

Bianca: I understand. You're lucky that you know exactly what you want to do with your life.

Maggie: You'll figure it out. And, for now, you and I can enjoy the time we still have together.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

.

Bianca was sitting in the local diner, Maggie was suppossed to meet her here soon. Maggie was running a bit late, probably lost track of time while studying. Bianca was a bit worried, Maggie would likely be going to Harvard in a few months, they didn't have much time to spend together. She tried telling herself that, if they were meant to be together, they'd find their way back to each other. But there was no denying that long-distance relationships seldom worked. While Bianca was waiting someone else approached her, Kendall's old friend Michael.

.

Michael: You okay?

Bianca: Yeah, just waiting for Maggie.

Michael: Everything okay with Kendall? Lately she just seems, off, around me.

Bianca: Greenlee and Erica still have their issues with each other, Kendall's caught in the middle. Plus there's that person sending anonymous letters, trying to frame Reggie.

Michael: So you all think Reggie's innocent?

Bianca: Yes, I take it you don't.

Michael: I could be wrong but, no I don't think he's innocent. So Kendall's generally okay?

Bianca: Yeah, you know her, she's a survivor.

Michael: Believe me I know. I always thought she and I belonged together.

Bianca: Sorry to dissapoint you, but she and Ryan are happy together.

Michael: I can live with that. Take care.

Bianca: You too.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

.

Tad finished his investigation into Michael Cambias in March and reported back to his client, Kendall.

.

Tad: You said that Michael was in Ravenwood because of a low-level drug conviction.

Kendall: That's what he told me, but at Ravenwood we mostly all just took eack other's word on that stuff. What did you find?

Tad: Michael did go to jail for possession of illegal drugs, but it was not a small amount of pot. Are you familiar with rohypnol?

Kendall: The date rape drug?

Tad: Yes. The amount Michael was found with qualified as possession with intent to sell. On that he was able to plead down to just possession. But, I also found evidence he drugged and raped a girl. She pressed charges, but dropped them. By a strange coincidence, this girl's family recieved a payment of ten thousand dollars.

Kendall: He paid her off?

Tad: Technically she sued him and a settlement was reached out of court, with a standard non-disclosure agreement.

Kendall: Where the hell did Michael get ten thousand dollars?

Tad: His father, Alexander Cambias.

Kendall: Alexander told Erica he never heard of Michael and was in no way related to him.

Tad: He lied. Admittedly Alexander disowned Michael after he went to prison. It's possible he really wanted nothing to do with him after he realized his son was a rapist. There's also a rumor, Michael had a brother, Alexander Cambias jr. He died in an accident, their father believed Michael had something to do with his brother's death. I can see why he would disown the man who murdered his son.

Kendall: He still should have told Erica.

Tad: Agreed. I haven't found any evidence linking Michael to the anonymous letters, but I found one thing. Michael was the sponsor for a woman immigrating from Poland. It's Bianca's math teacher, Lena Kundura.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

.

Lena Kundura was sitting in her apartment, grading the most recent tests, when there was suddenly an angry knock on the door. She recognized the voice, Kendall Hart, the sister of her student Bianca Montgomery. Against her better judgement Lena opened the door and let Kendall inside.

.

Lena: Why were you banging on my door?

Kendall: I need to know why Michael sponsored you to come to the U.S.

Lena: I fail to see why that's any of your business.

Kendall: Michael and I used to be friends, but I've discovered he's not a very good person.

Lena: If you must know he's a distant cousin. Ever since the communists lost power in Poland my family has been reaching out to our relatives in America. Michael and I have been writing for a few years now, ever since he was in Ravenwood. I knew it was a juvenile prison but he said it was just a little pot. Typical dumb kids stuff.

Kendall: He told me the same at Ravenwood.

Lena: Anyway he sponsored me, helped me get a work visa. Why exactly was he in Ravenwood?

Kendall: It was drugs, specifically rohypnol, better known as the date rape drug.

Lena: My god, he raped a woman?

Kendall: At least one, and he may have been selling the drug to other low-lifes.

Lena: You're certain of this?

Kendall: Yes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accussed you of smething without proof.

Lena: Apology accepted.

Kendall: One more thing. You know my sister Bianca?

Lena: Yes she's one of my students. Had a little trouble but I helped tutor her and she got better.

Kendall: I don't know if you're aware of this, but she might have a little crush on you.

Lena: I assure you it's unrequited. I may be between relationships at the moment but I would not get involved with one of my underage students.

Kendall: Good. As long as that stays true you'll get no trouble from me.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

.

After Kendall left Lena finished grading the tests, and waited a little longer. After about an hour she went to go see her "cousin" Michael Cambias.

.

Michael: Why are you here?

Lena: Kendall confronted me, she knows you and I are connected.

Michael: I hope you kept up the cover story.

Lena: I did. Is it true that you raped a woman and sold rohypnol to other rapists?

Michael: That was a mistake, I was too reckless. Prison taught me to be more patient.

Lena: Do you feel any guilt at all?

Michael: No. Just concentrate on your part of the plan.

Lena: If I seduced Bianca, while she was still a student, I would never be able to teach again.

Michael: With the money we will make you won't have to work ever again. You knew all of this before we started.

Lena: Maybe I actually care about her.

Michael: The cotras of Nicaragua had a business model, "Silver or lead." It means pretty much what it sounds like. That you either take the bribe, which in that part of the world was in the form of silver, or you get lead in the form of a bullet. With you the silver is a lot of money, and the chance to sleep with a hot young girl. Trust me when I say you don't want lead from me.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

.

When Bianca saw Maggie in school this morning she could tell her girlfriend was feeling down, and she feared it was about the baby.

.

Bianca: Is everything okay?

Maggie: Sort of. It's not a matter of life or death. It's just, I found out I didn't get into Harvard, or any of the ivy league schools.

Bianca: I'm sorry to hear that.

Maggie: It's not so bad, I got into PVU and can register as pre-med soon. If I get good enough grades I can apply to Harvard Medical School in four years.

Bianca: So you're okay with this?

Maggie: I'd be lying if I said it isn't a dissapointment, but it jus means I have to study really hard to become a doctor. Ofcourse it does have it's benefits, the first few months here were hard enough, I can just imagine how hard going to a whole new city and making friends. This way I get to spend more time with the baby after he or she is born. And of course, I get to spend more time with my girlfriend now.

Bianca: Yes, there are some definite advantages to PVU.

.

Bianca and Maggie were somewhat happy to be able to be together now. As dissapointed as Maggie was not to be able to go to Harvard, this was one advantage. But by the end of the day one of Bianca's teachers asked her to go to the principal's office. She was suprised, she couldn't remember what she'd done lately to earn this. When she go there chief Hubbard was there to ask her some questions. It seemed that Lena Kundura had been arrested. What the police found in Lena's home suggested she was obsessed with Bianca, and planned on murdering her.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

.

Chief Hubbard went over the evidence against Lena, it wasn't much. There was the anonymous phone call claiming she was having an innapropriate relationship with a student, Bianca. Jessie wasn't sure, but it was probably the same tipster who claimed Kristen was committing tax evasion. Lena denied any such relationship, so did Bianca. Both said Lena was just giving Bianca some after school tutoring. The police who questioned Bianca's girlfriend Maggie said she might be a little bit jealous, but Maggie admitted she had no evidence there was anything innapropriate going on. Sometimes Maggie waited for Bianca to finish, and said the classroom door was always open. Apparently the school instructed faculty to not be alone with a student unless the door was wide open. This protected students from assault and protected teachers from false accusations. Chief Hubbard was able to get a search warrant for Lena's apartment, and found two interesting things. Lena kept a diary. In it she wrote that she was having innapropriate feelings towards another woman. She never identified this other woman by name, nor did she specifically say the other woman was underage. It might just mean Lena feared being outed as gay, particularly as she grew up in Poland at a time when homosexual behavior could get someone arrested by the secret police. The second thing the police found was a gun. It was fully registered, a small gun concealed in her bedroom desk. For better or worse it was Lena's right to own a fire-arm. There was no real evidence Lena was planning to hurt Bianca, but when it was all put together it made Jessie nervous. But there was nothing he could do except release her. Somehow the school knew about the accusations, most likely they would fire her over this. So either an innocent woman was about to have her life ruined over false accusations, or a deranged woman was now free to murder Bianca.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

.

When Reggie first heard the news he wanted to tell Jackson and Greenlee immediately. Jackson had helped him, encouraged him when noone else believed in him. Greenlee bailed him out, believed he was innocent, and gave him a place to stay.

.

Jackson: So what's the good news Reggie?

Reggie: I got into PVU, classes begin in September.

Greenlee: That's great Reggie, congragulations.

Reggie: I couldn't have done it without both of you.

Jackson: You did the work to get in, you should be very proud of yourself. By the way, have you heard about the accusations against Bianca's teacher?

Reggie: Yeah, Lena Kundura is allegedly obsessed with Bianca.

Jackson: What do you think about it?

Reggie: I don't know. I mean, on the one hand, I was falsely accussed of a crime, so I want to give someone the benefit of the doubt. On the other hand, Bianca's almost like family, I want to protect her. Personally I don't trust this Michael Cambias guy, not after what Kendall told me about him. I've been to prison, with any crime there's a difference between someone who does it in a fit of rage or spur of the moment, and someone who plans it and makes money helping others do it. I generally don't trust the second group.

Jackson: Fair point, and I like how your instinct is to protect Bianca, like family. I've been thinking, how would you like to make it official?

Reggie: What do you mean?

Jackson: It is possible to adopt someone who is over 18. Would you like that?

Reggie: You really want to adopt me?

Jackson: Yes, I want you to officially be my son.

.

This was a bit of a suprise to Reggie. Jackson had been the closest thing to a father figure he'd ever had, but he never thought his family would really accept him. But the look on Greenlee's face suggested she already knew. It had hurt when Jackson didn't believe him after the arrest, but he's made amends for that.

.

Reggie: Yeah, I'd like that a lot.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

.

Alexander Cambias was flying back from Japan. His jet had a very brief layover to refuel, which was the only time he could see Michael covertly. This reunion was a bit awkward, but neccessary to make preperations.

.

Michael: How goes the takeover?

Alexander: Well enough. I have to admit, you have provided a good distraction.

Michael: Erica, David, they're weak. Because of me they barely noticed as you take their companies.

Alexander: Their corporate officers are another matter, but enough of them were willing to sell out.

Michael: I'd like to point out it was I who recruited Mary Smythe.

Alexander: Yes you did. Perhaps you are not the reckless boy who was sent to prison.

Michael: I was foolish, but I learned from my mistakes.

Alexander: By the end of the year we should have their companies. But I want to make it clear once again, no harm is to come to Erica, Adam, or anyone else on the list.

Michael: Strange words from the man trying to take their companies.

Alexander: I wouldn't expect you to understand, but we made certain oaths, oaths which I still take seriously. I doubt they'll ever forgive me for what I'm doing, but there are lines which even I refuse to cross.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

.

It was now late April. Although much of Pine Valley suspected Michael was trying to take over much of the businesses, he stayed in town. Jackson officially adopted Reggie, while also being a father to Greenlee and Bianca. Erica had accepted that Greenlee would always be a part of Jackson's life, she mainly tried to avoid Mary. Adam was no longer in Pine Valley, the rumor was he was trying to do something to help JR, but Erica didn't want anything to do with him after what he did to Bianca. Anna went shopping for a prom dress for Maggie. In barely a month Anna would be giving birth. She still feared that the baby had Down Syndrome, and David was a typical nervous father, times three. This shopping trip with Maggie was a brief distraction. When they got home David wanted to speak with Maggie privately.

.

David: I don't want to upset Anna, so we should try to keep our voices down.

Maggie: Okay, what exactly is this about?

David: You lied to me. You said you were rejected by Harvard. I just found out you got in there, and Yale, and Princeton.

Maggie: I'm still going to college, and later to medical school. But I'm not exactly eager to incur that much student loan debt.

David: I can help you with that. Don't worry about all this takeover nonsense.

Maggie: I also know you and Anna will need help with the baby. You don't want to stop being a doctor, she wants to still be a cop.

David: We can do that on our own, hire help if neccessary.

Maggie: And maybe I'm a little nervous starting over, again, in a new town. The pressure might be too much, given I still have to attend PTSD therapy sessions. But everyone I know and love is here.

David: Including a certain brunette.

Maggie: Bianca's part of the reason I'm staying, but when it all adds up I can't go to Harvard, not yet anyway. Four years from now, medical school, who knows.

David: I can respect you for knowing your own limitations.

Maggie: Thank you.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

.

One of the hardest things for David to do was admit when he needed help. He was a nervous wreck getting ready for the baby. Although David was taking paternity leave for the first few months, eventually they would need more help. Anna's cousin Aidan, and David's bother Leo were coming to help, and Maggie was willing to help out. Later he and Anna were going to hire a professional with experience taking care of children with special needs. Right now David was researching possible caretakers, some would call his research neurotic. Today however it seemed like his obsession and paranoia were somewhat justified. Jessis tipped David off that Anna was being questioned by Internal Affairs. Someone, possiblt the same person who'd been leaving anonymous tips for the last few months, had told IA that Anna was involved in something corrupt. David knew that Anna had once helped IA take down some dirty cops by claiming to be dirty herself, and he never thought she was ever corrupt. Jessie said that, for now, she was just being questioned. David suspected Michael Cambias was behind this, part of his stupid little power play. If the stress of this caused Anna to lose their baby, David would send Michael to Hell personally.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

.

It was less than one week until their senior prom, Bianca and Maggie were looking forward to officially going as a couple. There might still be a couple of neanderthals who didn't like it, but most of this school accepted them. They were discussing this, among other things today.

.

Bianca: So David's just pampering Anna now?

Maggie: It might be his sly way of making sure she gets enough bed rest, relieve any stress from those ridiculous accusations.

Bianca: I never thought she was dirty.

Maggie: Me neither. There's a reason no charges are being filed, no evidence. But ofcourse David still felt the need to have another safe-sex talk with me before the prom.

Bianca: Mom and uncle Jack had the talk with me too.

Maggie: Well I'm clean.

Bianca: So am I, and I'd be kind of suprised if you could get me pregnant.

Maggie: I'm not saying I'm neccessarily ready. I've never actually had sex before.

Bianca: Neither have I. I'm not 100% sure I'm ready either. But, depending on where the night takes us, it's good to know we'll be safe.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

.

The senior prom was a great experience for Bianca and Maggie. They'd feared it wouldn't live up to their expectations, but part of the joy was in simply being with the person they loved. Some of the students brought champagne, but Bianca and Maggie avoided that. Maggie didn't believe she was an alcoholic, she hadn't felt the need to drink since she attended her PTSD therapy, but to be safe she promised David she wouldn't drink until she was 21. Besides, just dancing with her girlfriend was intoxicating enough, for both of them. Somehow the love songs seemed to be about them, at least in their own minds. When they played "Can you feel the love tonight" Maggie and Bianca tried quietly singing along. Unfortunately they were playing the Elton John version, these two girls were more familiar with Simba and Nala singing to each other and got the words off. But as they danced they were able to laugh about it. As the prom came to an end Bianca and Maggie made a decision. They loved each other, their respective parents trusted them to make certain choices for themselves. They went to the Pine Valley Inn, rented a room. It was the first time, for either of them. Bianca and Maggie made love to each other.


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

.

Kendall had been among those who advised Bianca that, if she was going to have sex, she should do it responsibly. She also told her little sister that sex was beautiful, if she and her partner were truley in love. As Bianca lay in bed with Maggie, she understood what Kendall meant. A part of Bianca never wanted to leave this bed. They'd have to eat, but they could always order room service. There was a bathroom a few feet away in their room, but they wouldn't have to leave for long. Maggie looked out and saw that the sun was just rising, and neither girl had slept yet. They didn't want to sleep, not miss out on this moment. But all happy moments must end, and transform into beautiful memories. Sure enough Maggie's cellphone rang, it Was David. Both girls were pretty sure they'd texted their respective guardians to let them know where they were, but it was a bit difficult to completely remember. When she answered Maggie discovered the point of this call, Anna had gone into premature labor, David needed Maggie to join them at the hospital.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

.

Bianca drove Maggie to the hospital, Maggie seemed too nervous to drive right now. By the time they got there Aidan, Leo, and Greenlee were already there. It seemed that Greenlee had the same idea of driving Leo, who light be too nervous about the medical complications involving a family member. Bianca did silently wonder why Leo and Greenlee were apparently together when he got the call, but decided not to mention it right now. The five of them just settled into the waiting room, and nervously waited for news about Anna and the baby. Soon Davi came into the room, from the look on his face they all feared the news wasn't good.

.

Leo: Is everything okay?

David: Hopefully. I didn't come with news, Joe Martin and Maria Grey kicked me out.

Leo: Why would they kick out the father?

Maggie: Because doctors make the worst patients, always second-guesing them.

David: Maggie's right, even Anna thought I was nit-picking. So here I am, waiting with the rest of the family.

.

David felt embarrassed, but Maggie understood. She would be a doctor one day, and might be just as bad as her cousin. It was hours before the news came, and felt even longer, given the bad possibilities. But finally Joe came into the waiting room. David knew this look all too well, it said the patient was alive, but the news wasn't all good either.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145

.

David walked into Anna's hospital room and prepared himself for the worst. She was holding their baby girl, it was clear to David she had Down Syndrome. He had hoped that this was another of Michael Cambias' lies. But the baby had a flat head, slanted eyes, short neck, and would very likely had mental impairment. But as David saw their baby being held by it's mother, he had never seen anything more beautiful. They were a family, however hard the future might be, they had each other. David and Anna might have disagreements over parenting in the future, but they could work through them. Meggie, Aidan, and Leo would help when they could, it took a village to raise a child and clearly, this little girl was not alone. After some discussion, Anna decided to name her "Leora" which was the female version of Leo. Just a small way of letting her know she was a part of this family.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146

.

Over the next few weeks David and Anna adapted to being parents. Anna had previously criticized David for being so overly cautious. But now, everytime little Leora cried, both parents rushed into her bedroom. Maggie, Leo, and Aidan helped as much as they could, but sometimes the best thing they could do was stay out of their way. Maggie had less time to spend with Bianca these days, but fortunately she had a girlfriend who was very understanding. Greenlee also stopped by to help where she could, but she seemed to be coming around with an excuse to see Leo. He was a bit older than Greenlee, but they were both over 18. David and Anna had mixed feeling about going to see Maggie's graduation. On the one hand, it was their first day out since having Leora. They looked forward to it, but were also nervous about leaving their baby with the sitter. They knew they had to leave her alone at some point. So David and Anna went to Maggie's graduation, it ended up being a good family experience, and they tried to only embarass her a little bit. This would be a good memory, which they would soon cling to, when the bad times came upon them.


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

.

Although no charges had been file against Lena, the highschool had fired her. She still had her teaching liscense and was able to get a new job, teaching english as a second language to recent immigrants. Michael had thought getting her fired would force her to work for him again, but she refused. He tried one more time to recruit her again.

.

Michael: Despite what you told the schoolboard, we both know you have the hots for Bianca Montgomery.

Lena: Even if I did, I never acted on those desires.

Michael: She's no longer a student, and she's over 18.

Lena: And in a committed relationship with Maggie.

Michael: I need information from her for my plan. You'd get to sleep with a hot young girl, and make a lot of money.

Lena: And lose what remains of my self-respect. I made mistakes with you before, but that's over now.

Michael: I showed you the carrot, the stick is I could have you arrested and/or deported.

Lena: You don't have the authority.

Michael: But I have the power. Trust me Lena, you don't want to be on my bad side.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

.

The July 4th celebrations in Pine Valley were always good. Bianca and her family went to a barbeque. It seemed like her whole famil was here, Erica, Jackson, Kendall, Ryan, Greenlee, Leo, Reggie, Kristen, Lily, Maggie, Aidan, David and Anna even brought little Leora on her first public outing. It seemed like everyone Bianca knew and loved was here, with only a few notable exceptions. As much as Bianca would have liked to have her father, or her grandmother Mona, here today, that wasn't possible. Noone here could raise the dead, at least as far as she knew. But it was a good day, surrounded by family and friends. Greenlee and Leo were officially a couple now, and Jackson was helping Lily here. Although Lily was becoming more functioning, it was still a little hard for her to be out in public at times, but Jack, Kendall, and Kristen were able to help her. Bianca and Maggie helped where they could, let Lily know she was their friend, even if she had trouble with being touched. Even Tad and David seemed to get along today. They didn't forget the old issues, but they could move forward, and at least be civil towards one another. Overall it was a very good day for Bianca. She didn't realize it would be her last good day for awhile. David had to unexpectedly leave early, an emergency forced him to go back to the hospital. This meant Maggie had to take Anna and Leora home. They left right after the fireworks. Before they left Maggie kissed Bianca goodbye, Bianca would always remember that kiss fondly. She stayed a little it longer, enjoying the food and the music. The party broke up just after midnight, by which point most of Bianca's friends and family had left. She decided to go home, she wasn't tired but if she couldn't sleep she could watch the "Twilight Zone" marathon which usually lasted until 6am on July 5th. Then Bianca got a text, it was from Lena Kundura. The text read "Bianca, you might be in danger. Michael Cambias is out to destroy your family, I was part of his plan, I didn't realize what he was truley planning. I'm sorry, but I can explain everything in person. Meet me at your highschool. Sincerely, Lena Kundura." Bianca was young, somewhat headstrong, and wanted to protect her family. Had she thought this through, she would have called Erica first, perhaps not gone at all. But she went to meet Lena, alone, a decision she would soon regret.


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149

.

Note: Although I have taken certain liberties with these characters you may have noticed I've been building up to a certain plot, Michael's assault of Bianca. The actual storyline on the show was, in my opinion, the greatest storyline in the history of soaps. But I am enough of a megolamaniac to add my own ideas. That said, I realize it may be hard for some to read. If you continue to read just remember, you have been warned.

.

Bianca went to the highschool looking for Lena. Lena had texted Bianca, saying she had information about Michael's plot to destroy her family. She should have told someone where she was going, she realized that now. But perhaps there was another reason she came alone to see the object of her former crush. Bianca couldn't let her mind go there, she loved Maggie, and Lena had gotten into enough trouble over accusations that she liked Bianca. Still, for better or worse, Bianca went alone to her old highschool to see her former teacher. But it was not Lena who Bianca found that night, it was Michael Cambias.

.

Michael: Hello Bianca.

Bianca: Michael, what are you doing here?

Michael: I could ask you the same thing.

Bianca: I'm just here to meet a friend.

Michael: You mean Lena. She wasn't the one who sent you the text, it was me.

.

Bianca immediately got scared, and started looking around for an exit.

.

Michael: Don't be scared, I just want to talk. Kendall was my friend, but now she's got it into her head that I'm out to hurt her family.

Bianca: She thinks you and your father are trying to steal our mother's company,and others.

Michael: My father, may he rest in peace, was a janitor. Maybe Alexander Cambias is a distant relative, but I don't think it's my fault if he is trying to do a hostile takeover.

Bianca: So you're not responsible for all those anonymous letters?

Michael: No I'm not. And I happen to like Kendall. I know she's with Ryan now, but I'll settle for her friendship.

Bianca: What about the girl you raped?

Michael: I never raped anyone. I was with a girl, her parents fraked out and claimed I raped her. I didn't even have a lawyer, the judge just threw me in Ravenwood because he was taking kickbacks. Yes I lied to Kendall and the other inmates because I was scared what they would do to me if they thought I actually was a rapist.

Bianca: Then why did you have rohyopnol?

Michael: I didn't, the dirty cops just made that up.

Bianca: You have an answer for everything don't you.

Michael: I am getting sick of you accusing me of things I didn't do. I didn't plant drugs on Reggie, I didn't get Lena fired, and I didn't tell Anna that David knew the truth about their baby.

Bianca: What do you mean about that last part?

Michael: I'm sorry?

Bianca: Someone told Anna that David knew their baby might have Down Syndrome?

Michael: Someone sent her the letter, it wasn't me.

Bianca: I didn't know that. Apparently Anna trusts her husband, because they haven't exactly spread this accusation around. You have been the one screwing with us.

Michael: Okay, you got me. Yeah, it was all me. I had help, but it was all me. But let's be honest, you came here because you wanted to cheat on your girlfriend.

Bianca: Why did you want me here anyway?

Michael: I was hoping I could convince you I was innocent, use you to convince Erica and Kendall I was an ally. Clearly that didn't work.

Bianca: You're pathetic.

Michael: As long as we're here, I had another motive. I have aweakness for beautiful women, I was hoping I could convince you to try a little heterosexual sex.

Bianca: Even if I did like men, I could do a lot better than a pervert who only cares about money. Don't you ever touch me!

Michael: I don't take "no" for an answer. I also don't take "Get off me" or "I'll call the cops" for an answer. And scream all you like. Noone will hear you, and I like it when they put up a fight.

.

Bianca tried to run, but Michael caught her easily. Kendall had tried to prepare her little sister for the day she might be attacked. Bianca tried to fight back, even gave Michael soe bruises and scratches. But he overpowered her. All of Bianca's begging didn't stop Michael from raping her.


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150

.

When he was finished his disgusting act Michael just walked away. He must have figured Bianca wouldn't tell anyone, he might have been right. The thought of telling the police what he did, standing up in court and repeating the story for everyone to hear, Bianca couldn't bare that thought right now. There was something else she was considering. Michael had taunted Bianca, said she really came to this school to see Lena, to cheat on Maggie. Perhaps there was some truth to that, even if Bianca didn't want to admit it to herself. Logically Bianca knew that, even if she had planned to cheat on her girlfriend, that didn't mean she deserved to be raped. But Michael's lawyer would ask why she went to the school alone, after midnight, would make sure Maggie knew what Bianca had "really" been doing there. She checked her cellphone, no new messages. Erica and everyone else must have assumed Bianca just went home, and were too tired to check. Bianca decided to walk home. She didn't feel okay to drive, and she didn't want an Uber driver to see her like this. So Bianca just started walking, maybe in the morning she would know what to do.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151

.

Bianca made it home with noone seeing her. The walk was over an hour, it was 2:43am when she got back, it seemed everyone was asleep. Bianca had thought of an excuse for why she hadn't driven, that she had a couple of beers at the barbeque and didn't want to call her mother, so she used Uber. That would be the first of possibly many lies she would tell in order to prevent anyone from knowing she had been raped. Bianca had heard her mother say that Michael would likely be arrested for insider trading soon. At least he would be in prison, so Bianca didn't have to report this, didn't have to take the chance he would rape some other woman. But Bianca knew she would have to live with this for the rest of her life. Perhaps it didn't have to be a long life. She went to the kitchen, where she had taught Kendall how to make soul cakes, and where Kendall taught her how to make russian peasant food. Bianca grabbed a large knife, and put it to her throat. If she could just do one good slash across, she would bleed to death before anyone found her body. She would be out of her misery, and she'd never have to tell her loved ones about her shame. But it also meant she'd never see her loved ones again. Bianca couldn't bring herself to commit suicide, at least not tonight. She decided to go to sleep, and see how she felt then. If the pain was too much, she could always get another knife.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152

.

Erica slept late on July 5th. When she did wake up she realized that Bianca's car wasn't in the driveway. Maybe she had already gotten up and went somewhere, perhaps she had spent the night with Maggie at David's house. Erica decided to check Bianca's bedroom. Bianca was here, throwing up in her bathroom. Erica helped clean Bianca up, and asked her some questions.

.

Erica: Are you okay?

Bianca: Yeah, I just had a few beers at the barbeque.

Erica: Is that why your car isn't in the driveway.

Bianca: I didn't feel okay to drive, so I used Uber. My car's at the highschool.

Erica: Good. I don't want you drinking but, if you do drink, never drink and drive.

Bianca: I won't. I'm still feeling a little sick, can I just go back to sleep?

Erica: Sure. Just try to remember this if you ever think about getting drunk again.

.

Erica was relieved, Bianca should be feeling better by tomorrow. But as Bianca slept this off a few thoughts occurred to her. If Maggie kept her word about not drinking, that meant Bianca drank, alone, after Maggie left. Drinking alone was not a good sign, but maybe the fact that Bianca admitted it to her mother was a good sign. There was something else. If Bianca didn't feel okay to drive, why was the car at the school, which from the barbeque was in the opposite direction of their house?


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153

.

Michael Cambias was savoring his recent "conquest." Noone said "No" to him, he took what he wanted from whomever he wanted. This last year and a half had been frustrating, having to pretend to be friends with some of these fools. Soon, Michael would own this town, and everyone in it. Alexander would pay for letting his own son get sent to Ravenwood, Michael would find a way to take the company from him. And there were other attractive women who would soon have to beg Michael for a piece of his fortune. Bianca had put up a fight, which Michael actually enjoyed, others would put out willingly. And if they didn't, they'd be sorry. But as Michael savored this the police entered Michael's house with a search warrant. They put the handcuffs on Michael, at first he thought Bianca had actually gone to the police, most of his "Conquests" didn't. But it seemed that the cops were more interested in Michael's insider trading. By the time he realized this, Michael had already invoked his right to counsel and refused to answer any questions.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154

.

Bianca was incredibly relieved when she heard Michael Cambias had been arrested for insider trading. Having a lawyer for a step-father Bianca knew that the penalty for insider trading was a maximum of 20 years, the same as the maximum penalty for rape. Even if she pressed charges at this point, and he were convicted, Michael's sentance would likely be concurrent, meaning he'd serve the same number of years whether she charged him for what he did. Bianca wanted to just forget the whole thing, pretend it never happenned. But Bianca's friends and family noticed a change in her. Maggie could tell, everytime she tried to hold her hand, Bianca backed away. Maggie didn't even try to kiss her girlfriend, much less make love to her. Why was she suddenly averse to being touched? And Kendall, Bianca looked at her different now. Bianca didn't mean to, but she did. Kendall, Jackson, and Erica all noticed that Bianca was throwing up more these days. It seemed unlikely she could be pregnant, given that didn't like men. Bianca also didn't drive her car much. She claimed she sometimes drank beer at parties, and never wanted to drink and drive. This seemed to explain a few things, the vomiting and why she didn't drive. But noone could remember seeing her drink, or have alcohol on her breath. And ofcourse, there were more than a few nights when Bianca woke up screaming. She always said she just had a bad dream. Occasional bad dreams were one thing, but she'd had seven or eight nightmares in just three weeks. When she was a child, Bianca feared going to sleep, because of the possibility of bad dreams. She'd overcome that, or so she thought. But now, she was often tired from lack of sleep. Maggie believed these symptoms were all too familiar to her, she feared Bianca might have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. This change in Bianca seemed to happen around the 4th of July. Maggie didn't know what trauma could have given Bianca PTSD, and feared learning the answer. But it was clear that Bianca couldn't keep going like this, she needed to talk about what exactly happanned.


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155

.

It was now August 1st, it had been almost one month since Michael had raped Bianca. She was still trying to forget that night alltogether. If Michael were free, could do this to another young girl, Bianca would probably have reported the rape to the police. But he was in prison now, and would remain there for many years. Bianca therefore saw little reason anyone neded to know what happanned. She just had to work through this alone. She couldn't even go to Maggie support group. If she did, Maggie would wonder why Bianca went to the school alone that night, and Bianca didn't want her to know. Noone could know about that night. But then Bianca saw something on the local news. Michael Cambias had been granted full immunity in exchange for testifying against those who had helped and profited from his insider trading. He was now a free man. Maybe if Bianca had reported what he did, the prosecutor wouldn't have been so quick to offer immunity. But now, if he did it to another woman, Bianca feared it would be her fault.


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156

.

Erica had invited a few people over for dinner this night. Kendall, Ryan, and Maggie. Ofcourse Jackson was already here. They all loved Bianca, and each could see something was wrong with her. Something happanned on July 4th, and she wasn't the same after. Bianca was vomiting, numerous nightmares that made it harder for her to sleep, and she could no longer stand to be touched, couldn't even bring herself to hold her girlfriend's hand. Erica agreed with Maggie's assesment that Bianca might have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but perhaps they should wait until a qualified psychiatrist to examine her. Whatever the cause of her possible PTSD, it was clear that keeping it all inside was hurting Bianca. So Erica brought these people here for an intervention. They needed to let Bianca know that they loved her, and wanted to help her through her pain. The five of them were downstairs, preparing to officially go to her bedroom and talk, when they heard a comotion. They went upstairs and found Bianca angrily trashing her room. Whatever trauma she had endured her rage was now unleashing itself. It seemed they came not a moment too soon.


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157

.

When Bianca heard the news, that Michael Cambias was a free man, she couldn't take it anymore. she had dealt with the pain of the rape by reminding herself that Michael was going to rot first in prison then in Hell. All the anger that she'd tried to keep inside suddenly exploded. In her state, she forgot that there were people downstairs. Had she remembered, she might have tried to keep it bottled up longer. Bianca just trashed her room, destroying her pillows, DVDs, the teddy bear Erica planted and thought Bianca didn't notice the nanny cam. Then Bianca saw the door wasn't completely closed. She quickly tried to clean everything up before anyone saw. But then the door opened, Erica, Jackson, Kendall, Ryan, and Maggie saw what Bianca had done to her room.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry for all the noise.

Erica: It's okay. We're here for you, no matter what.

Bianca: I just got a little angry, over something stupid.

Maggie: Bianca, when I was in pain you helped me, never gave up on me. I honestly don't think I'd be alive today if it weren't for you.

Bianca: I'm not suicidal, it's just supid teenager stuff.

Maggie: Maybe it was something "stupid" that triggerred this reaction, but we have all seen a change in you.

Kendall: Whatever happanned, we want to help you through it.

Bianca: Nothing happanned with Michael.

Jackson: Michael Cambias? Did he do something?

Bianca: No, I just said nothing happanned with him. I just got a text on the 4th of July.

Jackson: From Michael?

Bianca: No, from Lena. She wanted to meet at the highschool. I wasn't her student anymore, I'm over 18. Now can you all see why I didn't want you all to know about my mistake, especially Maggie?

Maggie: I don't know if you really cheated on me with Lena. But most people don't get PTSD from consensual sexual relations, even cheating ones. Whatever you did or didn't do with Lena you don't deserve to be raped.

Bianca: Who said anything about rape?

Maggie: Given your signs, and how you mentioned Michael Cambias.

Bianca: I wasn't raped.

Erica: Neither was I. I hid that trauma for so long I really believed it never happanned. But you can't do it alone, believe me I tried. You need to talk about it with people who love you, who will always love you.

.

Bianca knew she had to report what Michael had to the police. She couldn't take the chance he would do this to some other girl. If he suffered no consequences, he would have no reason to think he couldn't do it again. She also knew these people were all here for her. They gave her the strength to say the words outloud "Yes, Michael raped me.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158

.

Bianca's friends and family were there for her this night. They didn't always know the right words, but just being there helped. Tomorrow she would go to the police station and report exactly what Michael did to her, but Kendall didn't want to wait. After Bianca went to sleep Kendall went to confront Michael. She should have put it all together before now. It all fit, Michael raping at least one other woman, Bianca's change. Kendall went to Michael's house and banged on the door until he let her inside.

.

Michael: Is this important?

Kendall: Is it true?

Michael: Could you be more specific?

Kendall: Did you rape my sister.

.

Michael walked up to Kendall and spoke directly to her chest.

.

Michael: Why Kendall, I would never hurt a woman. I'm shocked at the accusation.

Kendall: You think I'm wearing a wire?

Michael: Let's just say, if I did do that, I wouldn't be stupid enough to admit it.

Kendall: You're going to prison.

Michael: I doubt that.

Kendall: If you so much as look at my sister again, I will kill you myself.

Michael: Then you'll be the one in prison.

Kendall: Killing the man who raped my sister, I'll take my chances with a jury.

Michael: Is that your motive? Or is it because I'm part of a hostile takeover of your mother's company?

Kendall: You were arrested for that. Even if you got immunity for that, the law wouldn't let you profit from your crimes.

Michael: I was given immunity, and they'd have to prove the two were connected. Pretty soon, your mother will be working for me.

Kendall: She'd kill you and/or herself before she worked for you.

Michael: We'll see. At any rate my father will own her company, among others, briefly. But, Alexander Cambias just suffered a heart-attack. He now has one foot in the grave, the other on a banana peel. Once I inherit it, I will own this town, and everyone in it. And I will do anything I want to my property, and that includes Bianca.


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159

.

Like almost anyone else Bianca always feared going to the dentist. Despite some occassional light scolding that was never as bad as she thought. But this, going to the police station, having to re-tell exactly what Michael did to her, Bianca feared it would be much worse than the dentist. Maggie and Erica came with her for moral support. Suprisingly Kendall wasn't here either, but when they got to the station it became clear why. They heard some of the officers talking, Kendall had been arrested for assaulting Michael. Erica and Maggie both silently thought "Good for her." Bianca however felt guilty, Kendall had gotten in trouble with the law, again, for her. The police officer had to interview Bianca alone. While they waited Erica left to see Kendall before her arraignment and pay her bail. Erica thought she'd be back before Bianca was finished. When Bianca finished this the police wanted her to see a doctor, one who might be able to verify if there was evidence of sexual assault. Erica was still trying to bail Kendall out of jail, but Maggie called Erica and said she was taking Bianca to David. After all she'd been through Bianca didn't relish the thought of any doctor touching her in her private parts. But she trusted David more than any other doctor. Chief Hubbard didn't like David, or understand what Anna saw in him, he did understand why it was important for Bianca to be examined by a doctor she trusted. This time Maggie held Bianca's hand the whole time. The two girls even tried to make conversation while David did the exam.

.

Bianca: Maggie, when I said I was with Lena...

Maggie: Don't worry about it. Whatever you did or didn't do with her, you don't deserve what Michael did. You never gave up on me, I won't give up on you.

Bianca: Thank you. I thought the text was from her, that she had information about Michael's plans to hurt my family. He said I was trying to cheat on you, I never did. I might have been a little tempted.

Maggie: Everyone deals with temptation. Until you actually give in, I trust you.

Bianca: I trust you too. And I love you.

Maggie: I love you too.

.

When David finished the exam Bianca asked an important question, one she'd been trying to avoid, but knew had to be asked.

.

Bianca: I've been throwing up since that night. Any idea why?

David: I'll wait until the results come back to say for sure. There are three main possibilities. It could just be psychosematic, that what he did makes you sick.

Bianca: The thought of him does make me ill. The other two possibilities?

David: It is possible he gave you an STD. If that's the case, it didn't happen that long ago so we'll most likely be able to treat it with antibiotics.

Bianca: He doesn't seem physically sick.

David: I'm not his doctor, he could be on antibiotics. The third possibility is you could be pregnant. If that's the case, you have time to consider all of your options. I'll test you for any STD's and pregnancy, but why don't we wait until the results come back before we jump to any conclusions. Humor an old doctor, I'd hate to thin I spent all that time in med school for nothing.


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160

.

Erica had to wait until Kendall was arraigned, and bail was officially set. Fortunately the judge knew Kendall allegedly assaulted the man who raped her sister. Despite the fact that she'd completed probation for assault with a deadly weapon, pulling the gun on Ryan's father, bail was set at only $500. Erica paid the bail and Kendall was free before the bus ride to prison. Michael was being questioned. He claimed that Kendall assaulted him because he was involved in the hostile takeover of Erica's company. Ofcourse he denied the rape. Whether the police had enough evidence to arrest him was unclear at this point. As Erica drove Kendall home they had a talk.

.

Erica: I completely understand why you attacked Michael, but I don't want you to go to prison.

Kendall: I'll take my chances with a jury.

Erica: Bianca needs us both right now. Michael will rot, first in prison then in Hell. We need to help your sister.

Kendall: Yeah, you're right. I guess I still have some anger issues. I'll stay out of trouble.

Erica: Unless ofcourse Michael walks. If so, we'll deal with it then.


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161

.

Michael was arrested for raping Bianca. Given his family's wealth and connections the judge denied bail. Most of the local cops hated Michael, and did little to show it. They never deprived him of his constitutional rights, but they also never gave him any special favors either. Despite this setback Michael saw the whole thing as a temporary inconvenience. His lawyer was requesting an immediate hearing to determine whether there was enough evidence to prosecute. The suppossed reason was because of Alexander's failing health, that Michael wanted to see his father one last time before he died. In truth Michael was happy his father was dying, he could care less if he was there when it happanned. That sanctimonious fool would be dead, and Michael would inherit billions. They didn't get along, but ever since his brother's "Accident" Alexander had noone else to leave the money too. Most likely Michael would be free by this point. His lawyer could give reasonable doubt that perhaps Bianca was lying due to both Kendall's assault, and his takeover. And Mary was providing him an alibi for that night. She had proven herself useful recently, giving him intel, in particular helping make Greenlee think Erica was keeping him from her father. Mary might continue being useful to Michael. Soon Michael would be free and own this town. Anyone who defied him after that, they'd regret it.


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162

.

The pre-trial hearing was tomorrow, Bianca tried to prepare herself for going to court, for any accusations Michael's lawyer might throw at her. Today, David said the test results woul be ready. Bianca would meet David at his house, while Anna was taking Leora to the park. They didn't have to do this sneaking around, Anna understood doctor-patient priviledge, but Bianca didn't want anyone to know. A part of Bianca hoped her vomiting was an STD. That would prove he'd had sexual contact with Bianca, and it was fairly well known that Bianca didn't sleep with men. If it was, something else, then Bianca had some tough decisions ahead of her, but she couldn't let her mind go there, not until she heard what David had to say. She wanted to know, and she didn't.

.

Bianca: So did the results come back?

David: Yes. I had them triple-checked to be sure.

Bianca: So, am I sick?

David: You're clean of any STDs.

Bianca: Okay. I was wondering, if you did any other tests. I, haven't really had my period since the rape. Could that be stopped by the trauma?

David: If you're asking if I did a pregnancy test the answer is I did.

Bianca: And what were the results?

David: Positive. Bianca you're pregnant.


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163

.

Bianca wasn't sure how she should feel right now. For many women finding out they were pregnant was a source of great joy, a chance to bring another life into the world. But Bianca was pregnant from rape. There was also the small fact she was a lesbain, and only 18. She couldn't be certain that she'd ever have the chance to be pregnant again. She had feared that being gay she might be giving up the chance to have children. But she feared having this baby would forever connect her to Michael Cambias. David tried to help her.

.

David: You're just over one month along, you still have time to decide.

Bianca: How much time?

David: Most women decide within a month or two of finding out.

Bianca: A month, that should be enough.

David: I can testify about this tomorrow, it is evidence of what he did.

Bianca: No, I can't have people know. If they did, and I choose not to have it, that's not anyone else's business. And if I choose to have this baby, whether I put it up for adoption or not, I can't let Michael know.

David: I'm bound by doctor-patient priviledge, but you really should talk with someone.

Bianca: Slight problem, I've recently begun attending a support group for rape survivors.

David: How is that a problem?

Bianca: It's with Erica and Kendall. This whole thing has brought up issues with them. I can't tell them this. If I don't have this baby, can you imagine how that would hurt Kendall?

David: I can't, but you have to do what's best for you, not for them.

Bianca: You're right. I'll find someone to talk to. But, again, you can't tell anyone.

David: You have my word.


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164

.

Bianca couldn't sleep the night before the hearing. She had some important decisions to make, and soon. She feared that having this baby would mean she would forever be connected to Michael Cambias. As she saw it Bianca had three options. She could have an abortion, but feared she would have guilt over it for the rest of her life. Bianca couldn't delude herself into thinking this wasn't a baby, she could feel it was, but maybe abortion could spare this child a lot of pain. If she had the baby, she could put him or her up for adoption. But she'd be fearful that Michael would find this child, screw him/her up the way his parents screwed him up. Kendall had gone through some horrible experiences in the foster care system, Bianca would never want her child to go throught any of that. And Bianca knew from experience that the kid might grow up and track down their birth parents. She had judged Erica for not bonding with Kendall, but now it could happen to her. There was the option of raising the child herself. But the child might want to know their father. And Michael would likely be out of prison one day. Bianca feared she couldn't love her own child, knowing how he/she was created. If Michael beat this rap, Bianca might reconsider a 4th option, suicide.


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165

.

Alexander Cambias lay dying in a hospital bed. His heart-attack had revealed cancer attatched to his heart, making him un-operable. It was only a matter of time before this killed him. This was a very ignoble way for a corporate giant like him to go. One son dead, the other likely responsible. Alexander tried to console himself that he never condoned what Michael had done to Bianca, distinctly told him not to harm anyone. But the truth was Alexander knew he'd been playing with fire the whole time. He sent Michael to Pine Valley, knowing what Michael had done to women in the past. He'd betrayed the oaths he'd taken with Erica, Adam, and so many others, purely for his own greed. It was strangely fitting that Alexander's power play had worked, only he wouldn't be alive to enjoy this new money and power. It was too late for Alexander to change his will, all the money would go to that greedy bastard. Ideally Michael would go to prison for what he'd done to Bianca Montgomery, but he's get out one day to enjoy his ill-gotten gains. Michael might even use his father's impending death to gain his freedom, although Alexander wanted nothing to do with him anymore. But on this day Alexander Cambias got some suprisingly good news, in the form of two visitors. One was a young man, maybe 21 at most. The other was a slightly older man, who might very well be the young man's father. They were calling themselves "Zack" and "Ethan" but Alexander was certain the older man was his son, Alexander Cambias jr.

.

Alexander: Alex, is that really you?

Zack: My name is Zack Slater. I had it legally changed years ago.

Alexander: But you are my son?

Zack: For better or worse, yes. And this is my son, Ethan.

Alexander: Hannah's child?

Ethan: Yes. From what my father told me he had a brief affair with the maid, and you tried to pay her a lot of money to abort me. She cashed your check but, as you can see, she had me anyway.

Alexander: Good for her. That was one of many mistakes I made in my life. I did try to find you Ethan.

Ethan: You mean after dad here "died?"

Alexander: Yes, but your mother wanted you to have no contact with me.

Ethan: I can't say I blame her. Did my father know Hannah was pregnant?

Alexander: No. I feared having a child at his age would hurt him. I supposse Hannah felt we would be a bad influence. How are you alive Zack?

Zack: The explosion on my sailboat, I knew it was no accident. That either you or Michael was trying to murder me.

Alexander: I would never harm you Zack.

Zack: You were a lousy father, always pressured me and Michael to become like you.

Alexander: I encouraged you to succeed in life.

Zack: Where there was no room to dream, to have fun.

Alexander: If I hadn't forced you to study, you never would have gotten good grades in school.

Zack: Worst of all, you denied me the chance to know my own son. It took awhile, but Ethan and I found each other. Anyway I barely survived the explosion. I knew everyone would think I was dead, even if they never found the body. So I used the opportunity to escape, to start over.

Alexander: If I was such a bad father, why come back now?

Zack: Closure, and so that Ethan would have one chance to know his grandfather. Besides, even you don't deserve to die alone.


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166

.

The day of Michael's hearing Kendall got a phone call from her friend and stepsister Greenlee. Greenlee said she wanted to discuss their plans for starting their own cosmetics company. These two had discussed this before, planned for after they both graduated college. This hardly seemed the appropriate day to talk about it, but Greenlee said she wanted to take Kendall's mind off the trial for a hour at least. And something in Greenlee's voice made Kendall think it was also something else, something that shouldn't be discussed over the phone. Kendall's time in prison gave her an instinct for recognizing that tone. This kind of thing couldn't be proven in a court of law, and Kendall could be wrong. At any rate Kendall met Greenlee at Greenlee's house a few hours before the hearing.

.

Kendall: So, what did you really want to talk about?

Greenlee: I want to apologize for my mother.

Kendall: What did she do now?

Greenlee: Michael's lawyer is calling her as a witness. She's claiming that Michael was with her the night in question.

Kendall: You're telling me that your mother is giving that monster an alibi for the night he raped Bianca?

Greenlee: Unfortunately that's exactly what I'm telling you. She knows he's about to take control of several companies, inherit billions, so naturally she clings to the money. I think she might even have delusions about being his wife.

Kendall: How about we put them both in the same shallow grave instead?

Greenlee: I had some similar thoughts. Did I ever tell you about Juan Pablo and Carlos?

Kendall: I think so. You said they were brothers, you dated one of them, I don't remember which one.

Greenlee: Both of them actually. At the same time, tried to make sure they didn't know about each other. Admittedly not one of my finest moments. Anyway Carlos is kind of a fugitive.

Kendall: He's what, undocumented?

Greenlee; Yes, but he was fleeing horrible violence. Specifically Carlos murdered a man in Columbia, the man who raped his girlfriend.

Kendall: Good for him.

Greenlee: Unfortunately this rapist was part of a local drug-cartel, and they've been hunting Carlos ever since. Given his hatred of rapists, I tried to contact him. He couldn't stay but he gave me a little present.

.

Greenlee walked over to a desk and opened a drawer. Kendall could see what was inside, a gun.

.

Greenlee: There's a very real chance Michael could be a free man by the end of the day. I'd prefer to see him locked up and the key flushed down the toilet. But if that's not going to happen, just know this thing is here, in case you need it to protect Bianca.


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167

.

Lena observed Michael Cambias being taken into the courtroom from a distance. She felt like a coward, doing nothing. Lena hoped Michael spent the rest of his worthless life in prison, but he might very well walk due to lack of evidence. There was something else Lena tried to remember, she wasn't a very good shot. If she shot him now, she might hit one of those police officers, who were only doing their job right now. But if Michael were released, Lena planned to shoot him that very night. He had to die, he was too dangerous to be allowed to remain free. It was her fault, she had helped Michael, all but sold her body and soul to this devil. Perhaps Lena had a crush on Bianca, but she was with Maggie where she belonged. And Michael used Bianca's schoolgirl crush to lure her to the school that night. That part hurt Lena most of all. Lena couldn't live with herself after all she'd done. Maybe if Michael were in prison she could move on. But, if not, Lena planned to murder Michael then turn the gun on herself.


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168

.

Jackson was preparing to go to court. He understood why he had to be taken off the case, it was a conflict of interest, he was too emotionally involved. But Jackson could go to the hearing and support the victim, and he wasn't the only one. Erica, Kendall, Ryan, Greenlee, Reggie, Maggie, and David were coming today in support of Bianca. As Jackson was getting ready to leave he was looking in his drawers for his cellphone, when he found something else. It was a gun, and Jackson knew it wasn't his. Erica, Bianca, and Reggie all lived here, anyone of them could have bought this recently. Jackson would speak to them later about this. For now all he could do was lock it in his bedroom safe. He might not be able to stop them from legally purchasing a firearm but at least he could make sure this gun was in a secure location.


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169

.

Greenlee arrived at the courthouse early. She wanted to talk with her mother one last time. Greenlee was well aware her mother was capable of some very selfish things, the only reason she even had her daughter was to trap Roger Smythe into marriage. But lying to give Michael Cambias an alibi, making sure he sufferred no consequences for raping Bianca, this was low even for Mary Smythe. Greenlee confronted Mary before she entered the courthouse.

.

Greenlee: I want to ask you, one last time, not to commit perjury for Michael Cambias.

Mary: Who said anything about perjury?

Greenlee: You think I'm wearing a wire? We both know that bastard raped Bianca.

Mary: You take her word over mine?

Greenlee: Yes. Unfortunately the judge doesn't know you like I do. He or she might actually think you're capable of telling the truth.

Mary: If you want the truth, I'm thinking about my future. Michael Cambias can make certain I live quite comfortably for the rest of my life.

Greenlee: You really think he'll marry you?

Mary: Don't underestimate my seduction skills.

Greenlee: Let's say you do get married, what happens when he rapes other women?

Mary: I can tolerate his faults. Some people matter, some people don't.

Greenlee: You're pathetic. If you lie for Michael Cambias, I will disown you. It's still called disowning if the child does it to the parent right?

Mary: I don't know. At any rate Michael will provide for me far more than you can. Goodbye Greenlee.


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170

.

Bianca summonned all of her courage to testify. It wasn't easy, even being in the same room with the man who raped her. But she said exactly what happanned to her, how she screamed the word "No" and how Michael laughed and said he enjoyed when women put up a fight. Michael's lawyer, Tyler, did everything he could to discredit Bianca. Tyler asked about Maggie, wanted the whole court to know she'd been intimate with another woman, as if homosexuality was something she should be ashamed of. He kept asking why Bianca went to meet a different woman, alone, after midnight. Tyler implied that Bianca had been cheating on Maggie with Lena and just didn't want anyone to know. Bianca held firm, but Tyler said Bianca had already lied once. The morning of July 5th Bianca told her mother that she'd had a few beers the previous night, and took an Uber home. Bianca admitted she'd lied to her mother, and Tyler said she was either lying then or she was lying now. Tyler also claimed Bianca was lying because of Michael and Alexander's hostile takeover of Enchantment, that was why she waited so long to report it. Bianca never backed down, but she feared Tyler was giving the judge reasonable doubt. David wasn't called to testify, he'd already told the cops he hadn't found physical evidence of sexual assault. Bianca was grateful for this, whatever she eventually decided to do about her pregnancy, she never wanted Michael to know. David knew even if he did testify that Bianca was pregnant, by itself that didn't prove the sex wasn't consensual. Tyler called Mary Smythe to testify as a rebuttal witness. She claimed that she and Michael were together that night. According to her story Michael was scared the police would soon arrest him for his insider trading, a crime for which Michael had now been granted immunity. Michael turned to Mary for comfort, and they ended up making love. Michael didn't seem happy about this pat of the story, Mary was clearly making a power play, but she was giving him an alibi. The judge heard all the evidence presented, then retired to her chambers to contemplate the evidence and render her decision. Until she officially announced her decision, there was nothing for any of the parties to do but hang around the courthouse and wait.


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171

.

Bianca and her friends and family waited nervously at the courthouse. They were eating at the courthouse cafateria, Ryan and Reggie were on the lookout for Michael, Mary, or that lowlife lawyer. Michael was suppossed to be in a jail cell awaiting the judge's decision, but in a relatively courthouse different witnesses sometimes ran into each other by accident. If Mary and/or Tyler suddenly showed up, they would make sure Bianca didn't have to be near them. Despite everything Bianca was truley touched how so many people stood by her today. In particular Greenlee, who was essntially choosing this family over her own mother. Bianca knew she had to make some important choices soon, whether or not to continue with her pregnancy. Only David knew she was pregnant, Bianca wondered what the others here would recommend if they knew, what they might say about whatever she chose, but that was a question for another day. For now Bianca had a different thing to say to the group.

.

Bianca: I just want to say, whatever the judge rules, I am grateful for all of you. How you stood by me, it helps more than I can say.

.

The group was grateful for what Bianca said. Kendall and Erica hugged her. Soon the baliff announced that the judge had reached her decision. The group went back into the courtroom to hear it.

.

Judge: I've considered what Bianca Montgomery said, and what Mary Smythe said. Two witnesses giving mutually exclusive statements is not unusual. In my opinion, Bianca Montgomery is telling the truth about what the defendant did to her. But that is a personal opinion, not a legal one. There is no physical evidence, and unfortunately she waited almost a month before reporting this alleged crime. I am well aware that most rape survivors cannot bring themselves to report their sexual assault. Rape is a horrible crime indeed, but in our system of justice every defendant is innocent until proven guilty. However horrible the crime guilt must be proven beyond all reasonabe doubt before the accussed loses their freedom. Therefore, as a matter of law, I ust rule that there is not sufficient evidence to charge the defendant, Michael Cambias, with the crime of rape. I am dismisisng the charges without prejudice. This means that new charges can and will be pressed if new evidence surfaces. But for now, for better or worse, Michael Cambias is free to go.


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172

.

Michael Cambias was a free man. Not only that, but his father's hostile takeover had been successful. The doctors told him that Alexander would be dead within the next day or two. Michael Cambias would soon inherit billions, and there was nothing the law could do about it. The judge had ordered the cameras out of the courtroom, but they hug around outside waiting for the ruling. Michael couldn't resist giving a press conference after his release.

.

Michael: Justice has been served. The judge saw there was no evidence because no crime happanned. These accusations were nothing more than a pathetic attempt by Erica Kane and her daughters to prevent me from fulfilling a legitimate legal takeover. But living well is the best revenge. I now own Enchantment, among other companies. Erica Kane is now my employee, I expect her to be at her desk every day promptly at 9am, and for her to stop wearing such "Loose attire" at work. As for Kendall, I still intend to press charges for her malicious physical assault on me. And ofcourse Bianca, she committed perjury for her mother and I intend to sue her for slander. My father will likely pass on soon, leaving me all his money and property. Simply put, I own this town, and everyone in it. Anyone who tries to keep me from enjoying the fruits of my labor, will regret it.


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173

.

Before the hearing Maggie had spoken to an old "friend" Mark. During her one detention last year Maggie had met another student, Mark. Like Maggie Mark had been given detention for passionately arguing for a political position. Mark was a libertarian, opposed government welfare and mandatory vaccinations. He also opposed an restrictions on abortion, or gun control. Maggie knew there was the possibility that Michael Cambias might be released, despite the fact that he'd raped Bianca. Thus Maggie reconnected with Mark, asked for his help in buing a gun. Mark knew what had happanned to Maggie girlfriend, and agreed to help. He assumed she just wanted a firearm to protect Bianca, and didn't ask many questions. While Michael gave his little press conference Maggie called Mark. That afternoon Mark and Maggie met up. He only charged her what his friend had charged him for this, then he gave her a brown paper bag. Maggie looked inside, Mark had come through for her. For the first time in her life, Maggie owned a gun.


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174

.

Alexander Cambias knew it was his last day on earth. He was grateful to be able to spend it with his son and grandson. Unfortunately it was also tainted, knowing Michael was a free man.

.

Alexander: This isn't right, Michael inheriting my estate.

Zack: You knew what he was, yet you put him in your will instead of giving money to charity.

Alexander: I built this company as a legacy for my offspring. After you died, I didn't want to believe Michael was a murderer.

Zack: Maybe, but you knew he was a rapist, you paid that girl to drop the charges.

Alexander: He swore it would never happen again. Once again I gave him the benefit of the doubt he didn't deserve. But maybe it's not too late.

Ethan: What do you mean grandfather?

Alexander: It is illegal for him to profit financially from his crimes. I changed my will because I thought Zack was dead. If you can prove Michael was behind your attempted murder, you might be able to deny him his inheritance.

Zack: I never got along with Michael, not even before he tried to kill me, but I don't want any part of the Cambias fortune.

Alexander: It's a matter of justice, and honor. I can still write a letter, detailing these facts. And then, certain people, can help you.

Zack: I doubt they'll help, given how you betrayed them.

Alexander: But they might see you as the enemy of their enemy. They definitely wouldn't want Michael in the club.

Ethan: What exactly are you talking about.

Alexander: I think you deserve to know about your heritage Ethan:

Zack: Perhaps you do. Ethan, I can't stop you from fighting your uncle, but I advise you not to get involved in battles of greed. But you do deserve to know some of our family's history.

Alexander: Let me tell you about the Druid Order.


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175

.

After the hearing David was doing research on the internet. Ever since he and Anna first learned that their baby might have Down Syndrome they knew they might have to have Leora attend a school for special needs children. They also feared another version of Ravenwood, some frustrated teacher calling the police and having a little girl with learning disabilities thrown in prison with hardened killers. Anna hoped David was just being paranoid, but she had the same fears. There were some special needs schools that Alexander Cambias had donated to. Maybe he wanted to score some brownie points with God before he died, or maybe he could use the charit as a tax-deduction. But Alexander also had mone invested in Ravenwood. Michael's own time in prison did little to make him oppossed to the prison industrial complex. Chances were he'd do the smae thing, as long as didn't suffer. If Leora were in a special needs school, David knew Michael would have her thrown into the next Ravenwood. There was no guarantee that, if someone else were in charge of the Cambias company, that Leora would be safer. But David and Anna were willing to take their chances. Maggie said she was spending tonight at Bianca's to help her through this ordeal. Given her age, it was better she didn't know too much. Leo and Aidan had already agreed to do whatever it took to protect Leora. To protect their child, the were willing to murder Michael Cambias.


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176

.

Jackson had a family meeting. This meeting was about the gun he'd found. It seemed likely that it was bought by one of the people in this house, so it included Reggie, Erica, and Bianca.

.

Bianca: Is everything okay?

Jackson: It will be. I found a gun in this house. I believe I've made my opposition to guns fairly well known, but I realize one of you might have been understandably scared recently. So, if one of you bought a gun, you can admit it now. I won't be angry, there will be no informing the police.

Reggie: It was me. I bought it to protect Bianca.

Bianca: Who'd you buy it from Reggie?

Reggie: Just a guy I knew in prison.

Bianca; I'm guessing it's not legal for him to be selling guns.

Reggie: You're my family Bianca.

Erica: Besides, I asked Reggie for help on this. I gave him the mone for this particular purchase.

Bianca: I don't want you to get in trouble for me, any of you.

Jackson: Erica you don't have a criminal record, you could have bought one legally.

Erica: Maybe I didn't want this gun traced to me.

Bianca: Do I need to start a website titled "Please don't kill for me?"

Jackson: Bianca's right. None of us should kill. Aside from risking prison, Bianca might here suffer guilt over it. The police department has a "toys for guns" program. Tomorrow I'm going to take this gun there. No questions will be asked, the point is to keep them off the street. Then we, all of us, as a family, can get through this.


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177

.

Michael was home alone, toasting his victory. His father would be dead soon, the doctors confirmed this. They also said Alexander had some new visitors, Zack Slater, and Zack's son Ethan. Michael didn't know who these two were, probably some distant relatives who wanted to make love to his money belt. But it was too late for Alexander to change his will. Soon he'd be in the ground and Michael would inherit billions. This town would be his, along with everyone in it. Alexander had been a hypocrite, saying how he would never hurt his "friends" but he betrayed them. He couldn't prove that Michael had murdered his brother, so he let him go to Ravenwood for drug possession. Now Alexander got to die, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Michael. Michael didn't care about friendship, love, or the Druid Order. He would do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, to whoever he wanted. Bianca had been fun, he might just look her up again. Kristen had alwas given him a hard time, but her daughter Lily was becoming attractive, and she couldn't put up a fight like Bianca. David and Anna were his enemies as well, Michael couldn't help but wonder if their daughter Leora would grow up to be attractive. This was going to be an enjoyable life for Michael, and noone could stop him. Then Michael got a suprising phone call, someone wanted to see him this very night. This could be interesting.


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178

.

When Bianca woke up this morning she seemed to have had a bad dream. She couldn't remember all of it, but was pretty sure the nightmare had been about Michael Cambias. He was a free man, and she was pregnant with his child. Bianca still didn't know what she was going to do about this, but she had a little time to decide. Fortunately she had her friends and family to help her through it. Maggie for example, she had sat by Bianca's side all night, ready to wake her if she had a bad dream. Maggie wasn't here at the moment, maybe she went to the bathroom or something. At any rate Maggie came right back to find Bianca awake.

.

Maggie: I'm glad you're awake, did you sleep okay?

Bianca: Yeah, how long was I asleep?

Maggie: It's 7:29 now, you dozed off around 11:10. I'm pretty sure you were asleep the whole time, I dozed off too.

Bianca: Good, you needed it too.

Maggie: You still have your passport right?

Bianca: Yes.

Maggie: How fast can you get packed?

Bianca: Why?

Maggie: Because our flight leaves at 11:25.

Bianca: Our flight?

Maggie: To Ireland. We always talked about traveling, maybe seeing where your ancestors were originally from.

Bianca: Yeah, like maybe next summer. Back-packing through Europe or surfing through Hawaii.

Maggie; Too intensive. You need a four star hotel, room service, Pampering and taking in the natural beauty of Ireland.

Bianca: We start college in a few weeks.

Maggie: You need a change of scenery, to lt yourself take your mind off of Michael.

Bianca: That's a really tempting offer, but I don't think it's possible right now.

Maggie: Why not?

.

Bianca looked around, made sure Erica couldn't hear this part of the conversation. David was right, Bianca needed to talk with someone about this.

.

Bianca: Because I'm pregnant.

Maggie: My god, who else knows?

Bianca: Just David, my doctor.

Maggie: Do you know what you want to do yet?

Bianca: No. And until I figure that out, I have some very important decisions to make. So as much as I appreciate the romantic gesture, I think I need to stay in Pine Valley.

Maggie: Just know that I'm here for you, no matter what you decide. If you need someone to talk to about it I'm here for that too.

Bianca: Thank you Maggie. And you can't tell anyone.

Maggie: Ofcourse.

Bianca: Not even Erica or Kendall. I assume Kendall's probably downstairs.

Maggie: I guess. Last night she had to go somewhere, said she needed to do something for you. I assume she probably just crashed on your couch while we were asleep.


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179

.

This wasn't how Kendall imagined this day going. It was true she'd imagined bad things for herself. Prison, possible execution, for murdering Michael. This option was better, she hoped. And maybe, this idea could work out for everyone, maybe not. Kendall and her companion boarded the plane, neither was certain this would work, but both were willing to give it a shot. Kendall and this person were leaving Pine Valley, briefly. When the returned, they would be "legally" married.


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180

.

Alexander woke up from his nightmare. Zack and Ethan were by his side, but he was still in the hospital, dying.

.

Alexander: He's dead, isn't he?

Zack: Who?

Alexander: Michael.

Ethan: I think you just had a bad dream grandfather.

Alexander: I don't believe so. I had a vision, I was in Hell, Michael was there to greet me.

Zack: Michael's alive dad. And for better or worse he was released just yesterday.

Alexander: Perhaps you're right. But the truth is, he and I both belong down there. I'll be dead soon. Even if Michael lives another 70 or 80 years, he won't change, Michael will join me in Hell eventually.

Zack: Knowing you dad, you'll try a power play and try to take Satan's place.

Alexander: I guess I'll find out if it's possible soon. But you two, you can avoid my mistakes. Zack, you made the right choice by running away. Ethan, you were fortunate not to be raised by me. If I made the Druid Order sound noble and fun, just know that I've probabl been excommunicated. It was indeed an honorable group once, I wasn't the only one who dis-honored what it once stood for, but I did it. Please, do better than me.

Zack: I will, I swear.

Ethan: I'll tr m best grandfather.

.

Ethan and Zack wondered about Alexander's "vision." They'd heard that people, on their death beds, their brains released a chemical to tell themselves they were going to a better place. Often these visions involved deceased family members in Heaven. The fact that Alexander saw Michael in Hell was a bit unusual, but was accurate to what Michael would probabl experience after being judged by God. Perhaps Alexander was just tring to frighten Ethan and Zack into doing good. Still, they couldn't help but wonder, could Michael actually be dead?


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter 181

.

Greenlee got an unexpected visitor this afternoon. It was her mother, Mary Smythe, she looked worried.

.

Greenlee: What do you want?

Mary: Do you know where Michael is?

Greenlee: Thankfully he's not here.

Mary: He's also not at his home, and he's not answering his cell-phone.

Greenlee: He abandoned you? You committed perjury for him, chose him over me, and he couldn't care less about you.

Mary: Please Greenlee, I'm very worried about him. A lot of people didn't like this witch-hunt Erica led against him.

Greenlee: Calling Michael Cambias a witch is probably offensive to wiccans. At any rate I'm hoping he did skip town, at least then Bianca won't have to see him and you don't get his money.

.

During this conversation Greenlee got a call, from Bianca. Greenlee went to the next room to take this call in private.

.

Greenlee: Bianca, is everything okay?

Bianca: Do you know where Kendall is?

Greenlee: No, I assumed she was with you.

Bianca: She was last night, but now she left.

Greenlee: Maybe she had to run some errands.

Bianca: Maybe, but she's not answering her cell-phone. Kristen doesn't know where she is either, or Erica. I also tried Ryan, but he's not answering either.

Greenlee: I'm afraid I don't know, if I hear from either of them I'll give you a call.

Bianca: Thank you.

.

As Greenlee hung up some thoughts occurred to her. It did seem unusual that Kendall would be away from her sister, especially now that Bianca really needed her. And Michael seemed to be "missing" at the same time. That was an interesting coincidence.


	182. Chapter 182

Chapter 182

.

Bianca was getting worried, Ryan and Kendall were both missing. They'd only be gone for a few hours, not nearly enough time to inform the police. They were both adults, old enough to make their own choices, but Bianca couldn't imagine why her sister, or her oldest friend, would leave her right now. She'd also heard a rumor that Michael Cambias was missing. Not that Bianca ever wanted to see that man again, but somehow not knowing where he was seemed even more frightening. And Bianca feared that his dissapearence might have something to do with Kendall and/or Ryan's disapearence. Two thoughts occured to Bianca on that subject, neither were pleasant for her to think. Either Michael had hurt one or both of them, or that one or both of them had hurt Michael and fled town. Bianca didn't want anyone to go to prison for her, particularly her sister and her oldest friend, or her girlfriend. Maggie had tried to get Bianca to leave town with her, even booked a flight. Maggie said she felt Bianca needed to get away, to enjoy her life a little right now. It seemed to make sense, but given Michael's dissapearence Bianca couldn't help but fear that her girlfriend was involved. Bianca could understand their logic right now, because if Michael hurt her sister, Bianca truley believed she would kill Michael. She even started wondering if Jackson had already disposed of the gun that Reggie bought. Then Kendall finally called.

.

Bianca: Kendall, where are you?

Kendall: Virginia.

Bianca: What? Why are you in Virginia right now?

Kendall: It's complicated.

Bianca: Is Ryan with you?

Kendall; No, I'm not sure where he is at the moment.

Bianca: Why don't you come back to Pine Valley and we can talk about it together.

Kendall: Yeah, listen Binks, you might hear some things about me soon. I can't really talk about it over the phone.

Bianca: Is this something you're going to need a lawer for?

Kendall: Can't exactly rule it out.

Bianca: Whatever you did, I'm here for you. I'd like you to come home, there are some things I want to talk about with you.

Kendall: I'll come home, not sure you'll want to see me after you hear the truth.

Bianca: What are you talking about?

Kendall: You'll see. Just know that, what I did, I did for you. I love you.

Bianca: I love you too.


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter 183

.

Alexander Cambias died early this afternoon. His death was surprisingly hard on Zack.

.

Ethan: You okay dad?

Zack: I'll be fine. He changed, at least a little, for the better. I'm glad you got to know him before he died.

Ethan: Do you believe what he said, about Michael being dead?

Zack: Who knows. I never put much stock in this whole ESP thing. But a lot of people hated Michael for what he did to Bianca Montgomery, and that's not even counting the possibility he might have done this to other women.

Ethan: You grew up with him, was there ever a time when he was good?

Zack; I supposse when he was an infant. But after that, he was always selfish. That, combined with a father who wanted us to succeed more than he wanted us to be happy, created a man who apparently gets sent to Hell. Maybe if he'd had the strength to walk away like I did.

Ethan: Alexander made the Druid Order sound heroic.

Zack: Maybe they were, during the war. But after that, by his time, they were an astrology club that took itself far too seriously. The working class have bowling leagues and weekly poker games, the rich have secret societies. I'd rather no.t go to Pine Valley. If Michael's alive I'm not getting sucked back into these fights over blood money. If he's dead, I trust the police to do their jobs. I can't stop you from going there, and you know I'll always be there if you need me. But Ethan, as your father, my advice is to walk away from the Cambias name, like I did. No good comes from it.


	184. Chapter 184

Chapter 184

.

Erica wondered why Kendall had gone to Virginia, especially now. She suspected it had something to do with the fact that Michael was also apparently missing. Rumor was Michael had gone to Las Vegas to see his father before he died. If it were anyone else, Erica might have believed that story. But as far as she could tell Michael didn't care about anyone, not even his own father. Erica had her issues with her own beloved mother Mona, but she greatly mourned after Mona died. But then Erica was a flawed human being, not a sociopath. If Kendall really murdered Michael, good for her. It warmed Erica's heart to see sisters protect each other like that. Unfortunately the cops and the courts tended to be less sentimental and more eager to prosecute. Maybe if Erica could get Kendall a good lawyer, and she got a sentimental jury, she would be okay. Kendall was supposed to be flying home today, Bianca was clearly nervous. Erica spent much of the day comforting Bianca, assuring her that Kendall would be okay. Bianca was skeptical of this, but Erica also tried to make her realize that, for better or worse, Kendall made her own choices, Bianca was not to blame for whatever happanned. Before Kendall arrived home, Erica and Bianca saw her on the news. Kendall was at the airport, she was giving a press conference. This was unexpected, so was the subject of this little announcement. Erica and Bianca tried to prepare themselves for the worst, but somehow this thought never occurred to them. In some ways this was worse than anything they could have imagined.


	185. Chapter 185

Chapter 185

.

There was a time when Erica believed Kendall would likely be standing trial for murder one day, the main question was whether or not Erica would live to see the day. Recently that seemed to have been answered. Erica had been reconciled with Kendall for a while, but the old fears remained. Kendall seemed to have disappeared at the same time as Michael Cambias, leaving a number of people questioning if Kendall could have murdered the man who murdered her sister. Erica didn't want her daughter to go to prison, especially not for this, but she greatly feared this possibility. Now, that point seemed moot. Kendall was at the airport, her statement seemed to raise more questions than answers. Kendall claimed Michael was not only alive, but he and Kendall had actually gotten married! So many questions to ask, why would Kendall marry the man who'd raped her sister? What would Michael gain from marrying the woman who'd threatened his life so openly? This was a mystery that would stump more than a few, although not everyone wanted it to be solved.


	186. Chapter 186

Chapter 186

.

Chief Jessie Hubbard was among those who were skeptical of Kendall's claim that she married Michael Cambias. Before Kendall even finished her press conference Jessie was at the airport, and asked her to come down to the station and answer some questions.

.

Jessie: Let me start with the obvious question, why would you marry the man who raped your sister?

Kendall: Money. Michael owns my mother's company, among others. Plus we married before his father died, that means I'm entitled to a share of that money too.

Jessie: That would make you, a gold-digger.

Kendall: A successful gold-digger. Why do you think I cozied up to Erica these last two years, I wanted her money. But after Michael stole Enchantment, I knew I would never inherit it, so I had to go out and get it for myself.

Jessie: Where is Michael?

Kendall: None of your business.

Jessie: That a fact?

Kendall: He was facing no charges, he's free to go wherever he likes without informing the police. Besides, I advised him to leave Pine Valley.

Jessie: Why?

Kendall: So many people hated him after all those accusations, he knew his life was in danger. And, on the off chance the accusations were true, I figured I owed this much to Bianca, to keep Michael out of her life.

Jessie: So was your motive greed, or sisterly love?

Kendall: Mostly A, but a little of option B.

Jessie: You do remember you're still facing charges for assaulting Michaell.

Kendall: I was angry, but when I calmed down I realized this was the best option. Michael forgave me for that, I forgave what he allegedly did to Bianca.

Jessie: Tell him to come back and he can officially drop the assault charges against you.

Kendall: As I said, his life is in danger here.

Jessie: I think he's dead.

Kendall: He was alive when I saw him earlier today.

Jessie: I also think you're lying.

Kendall: I don't really care what you think. I'm innocent until proven guilty. If you think I killed him, have fun looking for evidence.

Jessie: I don't think you necessarily killed Michael. But I do think you want suspicion to fall on you.

Kendall: Why would I want that?

Jessie: Because you're protecting someone, the real killer. Aren't many people you'd take this risk for, but your mother leaps to mind. Maybe Erica would even let her own daughter take the fall for her crimes. You should know two things Kendall. The penalty for obstruction of justice is 20 years in prison, and Erica Kane is not worth going to prison for. Let me tell you a little secret about your mother.


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter 187

.

Kendall thought about what chief Hubbard said about Erica. For all their quarrels, Kendall never thought Erica was capable of that. Then again, maybe Erica wouldn't have thought Kendall was capable of what she'd done. Ofcourse Jessie seemed to think that Erica and Kendall were conspiring together. He was likely trying to turn them against each other, but by itself that didn't mean Jessie was lying. Kendall vowed to do some research on her own, when she had the chance. For now Kendall decided to leave the police station. Although Jessie and the other cops were suspicios, they had no proof that Kendall wasn't telling the truth. But as Kendall was leaving she saw Erica at the station, a look of anger and sadness on her face. Chief Hubbard watched their interaction, out of curiosity if nothing else.

.

Erica: Is it true? Did you really marry the man who raped your sister?

Kendall: We should go somewhere else and talk privately.

Erica: No, I want to know now! Did you marry Michael Cambias?

Kendall: Yes, I married Michael.

.

Erica was too angry to speak. All she could do was slap Kendall in the face.


	188. Chapter 188

Chapter 188

.

Kristen was among those who were shocked at the accusation that Kendall had married Michael Cambias. Kendall was a rape survivor, she hated herself for being the child of a rapist. Why would she marry the man who had raped her sister? Kristen had heard of people who had identity crises' embracing a part of themself that they hated. Could Kendall hate herself so much she would marry Michael Cambias? There were other possibilities, perhaps she had agreed to this marriage to keep Michael out of town, away from Bianca. Or, more likely in Kristen's mind, Michael Cambias was already dead. Somehow Kristen figured she'd respect Kendall more if she murdered Michael than if she married him solely for greed. But evidence suggested she married someone in Virginia. If not Michael than who? It was possible Kendall wasn't the killer, but she was covering for whoever really killed him. Kristen figured either Erica truley hated Kendall for this "marriage" or was putting on a show for everyone. But even if Erica was doing this for show, it had to hurt Kendall. It would be worse for Kendall if Erica really hated her. Either way, Kendall needed a friend right now. Kendall had saved Kristen's daughter Lily in Ravenwood, whatever she did after that Kristen would always be there for Kendall. The night after Kendall was interrogated by the police Kristen came over to make her dinner, help her through an undoubtedly hard time. Suprisingly, Kendall got another visit this night, Bianca.


	189. Chapter 189

Chapter 189

.

Kristen and Kendall were both suprised when Bianca showed up at Kendall's house. Erica had already slapped Kendall in public for her choice of husband, perhaps Bianca wanted her turn. Still, Kendall let her little sister inside.

.

Kendall: Bianca, why are you here?

Bianca: I want to talk with you. Kristen, could you please let us talk in private?

Kendall: It's okay Kristen.

Kristen: Okay, I'll be upstairs. Call me if you need anything.

Kendall: Okay. So, I take it you didn't come here to talk about the Phillies.

Bianca: Is it true, that you married Michael?

Kendall: Yes.

Bianca: I don't understand how you could do that.

Kendall: Michael promised he'd leave town for good if I married him.

Bianca: Why would he want that?

Kendall: I don't know, but I'm sure he'll come to collect eventually. But you don't have to worry, you will never see him again.

Bianca: Mom didn't mention you doing this to protect me.

Kendall: If she had let me explain I would have told her this. Instead she just slapped me in a room full of cops.

Bianca: Can you blame her for being upset?

Kendall: I guess not. How is she?

Bianca: Upset, crying. She doesn't really want to see you. I'll talk to her, try to make her understand you did it for me.

Kendall: Thank you.

Bianca: I wish you hadn't done this. I have enough on my plate right now without thinking you gave your life for me.

Kendall: You're exxagerating. My life will be an adjustment, no question.

Bianca: I don't want you doing things like this, especially not for me. But I am really glad you're in my life.


	190. Chapter 190

Chapter 190

.

Bianca wanted to believe Kendall's version of events. Unfortunately this also meant Kendall had sacrificed much of herself, including possibly her relationship with Erica, for her. Bianca wanted to help Erica and Kendall reconcile, if that was still possible, so she talked to her mother this very night.

.

Bianca: I think Kendall was telling the truth. She married Michael so he would leave town.

Erica: I know you always want to believe the best about people, but sometimes they just don't deserve your trust. Kendall married Michael purely out of greed. She chose money over us, her family.

Bianca: We don't know that for certain. She's my sister, I owe her the benefit of the doubt.

Erica: You owe her nothing. Kendall made her own choices, she should have to live with the consequences.

Bianca: We've been down this road before mom. You accussed Kendall of conspiring with Hanson, and I nearly lost both my mother and my sister as a result.

Erica: Back then Kendall said she was innocent, this time she admitted what she did.

Bianca: Kendall was telling the truth back then, I think she's telling the truth now about why she married Michael.

Erica: Did she mention that she visited her father in prison last year?

Bianca: I didn't know. But I met one of Maggie's friends from her PTSD support group. He was a Vietnam veteran, he went back there a few years ago for closure. Maybe Kendall was looking for closure as well.

Erica: I fear Kendall has too much of her father in her. Sometimes I think no good can come from giving birth to a child concieved in rape. This might make me sound cruel, but right now, I wish I'd never had her.


	191. Chapter 191

Chapter 191

.

Bianca couldn't believe what her mother had said, that she wished she had never had Kendall. The next day Bianca went to see her girlfriend Maggie to talk about this. Aside from her doctor Maggie was the only other person who knew Bianca was pregnant, and the only one Bianca could talk to right now.

.

Maggie: She really said she wished she hadn't had Kendall?

Bianca: Yeah. She told me point blank she wished Kendall had never been born.

Maggie: She's probably just angry over Kendall marrying Michael.

Bianca: I tried explaining why Kendall did it, but she wouldn't listen.

Maggie: I trust your judgement. If you think Kendall did it to protect you, I'll take your word on it.

Bianca: Yeah but it does bring up some very real issues. Those two will always have issues because Kendall was concieved in rape. And now I'm in the same position.

Maggie: Have you decided what to do about it?

Bianca: No. I've done some research. According to the CDC, the number of pregnancies resulting from rape in this country is anywhere between 25 thousand to 32 thousand per year. Approximately half are aborted, another 10% suffer miscarriages. So about 40% give birth. The number of live births put up for adoption is only 1% overall. But when the pregnancy came from rape the number is as high as 26%. So that leaves, at bare minimum, 7400 women every year who become pregnant from rape and choose to raise the child themselves. And that doesn't even factor in that rape is an under-reported crime. If there are significantly more pregnancies than reported, than all four possibilities will rise in number. In which case it's really anyone's guess where the statistics fall.

Maggie: You've clearly given this a lot of thought. But I don't think you'll find the answer by looking at the numbers. What does your heart tell you?

Bianca: I'm not sure. Either way I fear it could make me a bad person.

Maggie: How? You didn't exactly ask for any of this.

Bianca: The baby didn't do anything wrong. Maybe it doesn't deserve to die for the sins of Michael Cambias. But I fear if I raise the baby myself, all I'll see is Michael. I know there's adoption but, I know what happanned to Kendall. I couldn't live with myself if something like that ever happanned to my child.

Maggie: There are a lot of happy adoption stories. You could find a good set of foster parents, if that's what you want. Just know I'll be there to help you through whatever is best for you. If you want an abortion I will hold your hand at the clinic. If you want to put it up for adoption I'll help you with that in any way I can. And if you decide to raise the baby, I'll help you raise it. Whatever you decide is best for you, I'm here for you.


	192. Chapter 192

Chapter 192

.

Erica was furious with Kendall for marrying the man who raped Bianca. She didn't believe her claim it had been to protect Bianca. It had been solely for her own greed, and Erica was determined to make sure Kendall didn't get to enjoy that blood money. In Erica's dealings with Alexander Cambias he had mentioned he had two sons, once. One was dead, the other in prison. But Erica had also heard rumors that a man named Zack Slater had visited Alexander when he was dying, and brought his own son. Alexander allowed them both to stay with him for his last two days on Earth. When Erica had performed in Las Vegas she had known a casino owner named Zack Slater, perhaps it was the same man. And if Zack visited Alexander on his deathbed, perhaps he was a distant relative trying to worm his way into Alexander's will. Or maybe, just maybe, he was really Alexander Cambias jr. Erica decided to take a chance and call Zack herself.

.

Zack: Erica Kane, this is a suprise.

Erica: I heard you visited Alexander Cambias on his deathbed.

Zack: I felt I owed it to him.

Erica: I heard a rumor, that he was your father. Was he?

Zack: Yes. I used to be Alexander Cambias jr, but I became Zack Slater. It's like how Cassius Clay became Muhammed Ali.

Erica: I take it you heard what your brother did to my daughter.

Zack: Michael was the reason I left, he tried to murder me.

Erica: How'd you like to get revenge against him?

Zack: What exactly do you mean?

Erica: If your father had known you were alive he wouldn't have left all his money to Michael.

Zack: You want me to sue Michael for his inheritance.

Erica: The law say he can't profit from his crimes. He profited because he tried to murder you.

Zack: I've heard that idea before, but I want nothing to do with my father's money, or the Druid Order.

Erica: Michael deserves to suffer for what he did to Bianca. Since he only cares about money, I want to take that money from him.

Zack: This wouldn't have anything to do with your daughter Kendall?

Erica: She is not my daughter, not anymore.

Zack: That's between you and her. But I supposse I can give you a little advice. When my father died he was being sued by several people, I believe it's called a class action suit. He lied to his own emloyees, screwed them out of their pensions and healthcare. If Michael inherited the company he inherited it's liabilities. I recommend helping the plaintiffs in any way you can.

Erica: Thank you for the advice.

Zack: Just let this be the end of it.


	193. Chapter 193

Chapter 193

.

Note: You might have noticed I implied there was more to the story of Erica's rape than she wanted Kendall to know. In this chapter I reveal what happanned. Nothing too graphic, but still pretty disturbing. You've been warned.

.

It was labor day. Tomorrow Bianca would start college. She wished she was only nervous about college, but she still hadn't made a decision about her pregnancy, and she didn't have much time left. Bianca also hated how strained things were between Erica and Kendall. They had both agreed to come over for the family barbeque, Bianca hoped they would reconcile. Suprisingly Ryan came over, with Kendall. Considering how she had basically left him to marry Michael, he seemed to be taking it suprisingly well. For much of the afternoon Kendall and Erica avoided each other. Around 6pm the crowd started leaving. Bianca tried bringing them together. What remained of the guests began walking away, fearing they would soon be fighting. Maggie stayed with Bianca. A fight between Erica and Kendall would be hard on her and Maggie needed to be here for her girlfriend. They just stood at a distance, watching.

.

Kendall: I think Bianca wants us to reconcile.

Erica: Bianca can be very naive at times.

Kendall: Maybe, but she might have a point.

Erica: You made your choices you live with the consequences.

Kendall: I did what I had to do to protect Bianca.

Erica: Right, you took a rapist's word and the billions had nothing to do with it. You're just like your father.

Kendall: This is about that, I thought you and I were over that.

Erica: I thought so too, until you married the man who raped Bianca.

Kendall: You know I do own Enchantment, technically you work for me.

Erica: Like hell I do.

Kendall: I do. So if you can't love me, you should at least show me a little respect. Or I can indeed make your life hell.

Erica: You know I've always tried to spare you certain painful details about how you were concieved. I know you saw Gaines in prison.

Kendall: I was hoping for closure.

Erica: What exactly did he tell you about that night?

Kendall: Not much, he said he was too high to remember much.

Erica: Perhaps, or perhaps he was sparing you too.

Kendall: What could possibly be a worse option than him?

.

Erica knew the truth would end any chance of reconciliation. But that seemed impossible anyway, and maybe this could convince Kendall to join her evil husband out of Pine Valley.

.

Erica: My father was a film idol, past his prime. He wanted to make a comeback, so he tried to get a producer, Richard Fields, to cast him in some of his movies. But Fields wanted something in return. That night, after Gaines drove me home, my father let me drink champagne. I didn't know he drugged it, my own father. That was when Fields raped me. My own father sold me, for a movie role. I went for help, and I found Gaines. For a brief moment, I actually thought he was my savior, but he was high, angry. I guess he decided that if Richard Fields had me, he should get to have me too. My father saw Gaines rape me, and he just stood there and laughed. He said "Am I the only one who doesn't get to have her?" So he did, my own father raped me. I couldn't give you a good father but I could try and spare you some pain. As bad as Gaines was he did seem like the least of three evils. So, Kendall, in addition to being your mother, I might also be your half-sister.


	194. Chapter 194

Chapter 194

.

Kendall couldn't believe what Erica told her. It had been bad enough knowing she was the daughter of a rapist. She had considered the possibility that there had been multiple rapists, but not this. Erica had been raped by three men, one of whom was her own father. Kendall was upset with her mother for telling her this fact, but a part of her could now understand why Erica hated her so much. From the look on their faces Bianca and Maggie seemed shocked by this news.

.

Kendall: Bianca, Maggie, why don't you come over here for a minute.

Bianca: I think perhaps you two should talk this out together.

Kendall: Maybe, but Erica seems to think you two should be privy to certain private information. All I can do at this point is play along.

Bianca: What do you mean?

Kendall: Did Erica ever tell you how her mother died?

Bianca: She was shot by a burglar when Erica was a teenager.

Kendall: The police questioned Erica, because she was in the house when Mona was killed.

Erica: It's not something I enjoy talking about. Yes, I was sleeping, and I heard the gunshot. But I was scared, I just stayed hiding in my bed. Maybe if I had gone downstairs earlier, that's just something I have to live with.

Kendall: That's not what Jessie told me.

Erica: He might have some insane idea about you and I working together, he was trying to turn us against each other.

Kendall: We don't exactly need his help on that now do we. But something occurs to me. Why would you only have Gaines prosecuted for rape when there were two others?

Erica: I supposse I was in denial, my own father.

Kendall: Or maybe he had something on you. This did happen a few months after Mona's death. Maybe these theories have some weight.

Erica: You're insane if you really think I had anything to do with my own mother's death.

.

Bianca had hoped this could be a day where Erica and Kendall reconciled, but that seemed unlikely right now. Noone else was here except for the Kane women and Maggie, who already knew. In her desperation, in the heat of the moment, Bianca told them something, even shouted the words to them the words "I'm pregnant."


	195. Chapter 195

Chapter 195

.

Kendall and Erica heard when Bianca loudly told them she was pregnant. It was obvious she had gotten pregnant from the rape, both Erica and Kendall has some experience with this from different sides. Erica seemed to take it harder than Kendall, but she tried to comfort her youngest daughter.

.

Erica: Bianca, it's going to be okay. I can take you to the hospital, and they can end this pregnancy.

Kendall: Assuming that's what you want Bianca.

Erica; Kendall this doesn't concern you. Please leave us alone.

Kendall: Fine. But if you want to talk Bianca, I'm here for you.

.

Kendall walked away. Maggie looked to Bianca to see what she wanted right now. Bianca asked Maggie to leave and she did.

.

Bianca: Is it true what you said, about your own father?

Erica: Yes. I had tried to at least spare Kendall that pain, of knowing she might have been concieved through incest.

Bianca: What about what Kendall said about your mother's death?

Erica: I loved my mother, and I wish I could have done something to save her. I don't know what the chief of police might have speculated but I can assure you I would never have murdered my own mother.

Bianca: Yeah, I guess Kendall was just angry. Anyway I haven't actually decided what to do about this pregnancy.

Erica: Who else knows?

Bianca: Aside from me, Maggie and ofcourse David. And now you and Kendall. As I see it I have three options. Abortion, adoption, or raising the baby myself.

Erica: I definitely wouldn't recommend raising your rapist's child by yourself. Adoption does sound like a good middle ground, but there's always the possibility the child will grow up and find you.

Bianca: I can be more careful, make sure the baby is raised by a good family. But there's something else to consider. I'm pregnant right now, I don't know if that's ever going to happen again. What if this is my only chance to be a mother?

Erica: That's not true. David can end this pregnancy and make sure you can still have children one day through in-vitro fertilization. And you shouldn't rule out adopting a child yourself. But, if you go through with this pregnancy, a part of you will always look at the child as having come from the worst thing that ever happanned to you. That's a big burden to place on a child.

Bianca: But I don't know if I can go through with an abortion. It's not the baby's fault what the father did to me.

Erica: I always thought you were pro-choice.

Bianca: I am, I guess. But that means I have to decide what to do.

Erica: I'm not sure you should be talking about this fetus as if it's already a baby.

Bianca: I can't delude myself, I tried denying I was pregnant. But I knew I was, even before David confirmed it. A part of me is disgusted that a part of Michael is still inside me. Another part knows I'll always feel guilt if I have an abortion.

Erica: You don't know that. A lot of women terminate their pregnancies and suffer no guilt.

Bianca: And some raise the child of their rapists and have happy lives.

Erica: Years ago I did what was best for me. You need to do what's best for you right now.

Bianca: You're right, and I'll have to decide what's best for me. And if I'm wrong, I'll have to live with the consequences.


	196. Chapter 196

Chapter 196

.

It had been a little over an hour since Ryan first saw Kendall and Erica begin their fight. He had left, along with numerous other guests. Now he called her, to make sure she was okay. When she didn't answer Ryan went back to the picnic. At first he didn't see anyone, then he found Kendall, sitting on the ground against a picnic table. Kendall seemed to be in a bit of a daze, so Ryan just sat beside her.

.

Ryan: Everything okay Kendall?

Kendall: No. I was just thinking, a child of rape.

Ryan: You can't blame yourself for what happanned to Bianca.

Kendall: I meant Bianca's child.

Ryan: Bianca's pregnant?

Kendall: Yes. You can't tell anyone.

Ryan: You have my word.

Kendall: Erica and Bianca were talking, I couldn't hear everything they were saying, but it was clear Erica was advising Bianca to have an abortion. Just like Erica wished she had done, all those years ago.

Ryan: I'm sorry. Do you think we should tell Erica the truth?

Kendall: No. I tried telling her I did this marriage to protect Bianca, and she just believes the worst about me. We tell her the truth, she could use it against us.

Ryan: Yeah, I guess we can't risk it. Do you think Bianca will abort her pregnancy?

Kendall: Probably, especially if she listens to Erica.

Ryan: Are you okay with that?

Kendall: I want Bianca to be okay. I can't look into her eyes and force her to have the child of her rape. On the other hand, this is my niece or nephew, no different than I was once. Well, maybe one difference.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Kendall: Remember when I thought Erica was holding something back about my conception?

Ryan: Yeah, although I find it hard to imagine Ira Gaines as the lesser of two evils.

Kendall: He is. I knew there was a possibility of multiple rapists, or that Erica just left me at the hospital and never looked back. That's sort of the point of safe haven laws, I don't freeze to death on the church doorstep, she doesn't face criminal charges. Anyway there were three men who raped Erica that night, one of whom was her own father. That's why she hates me, because in addition to being her daughter, I'm also her half-sister.

Ryan: Wow. I'll stand by you, I still care about you.

Kendall: You sure you want to be seen around town with a married woman?

Ryan: Almost everyone thinks that you're either a murderer, or you married the man who raped your sister. How much worse would it be if they think you're also committing adultery?

Kendall: What about your reputation?

Ryan: I'll take my chances, you're worth it.


	197. Chapter 197

Chapter 197

.

Bianca still had the same problem, it was just that more people knew about it. She was two months pregnant, and she still didn't know what she was going to do. She tried to focus on college. After what happanned she was only taking two courses, world history and a literature course. They were fun for her and she couldn't handle anymore just yet, not with the tough decision she had to make. Michael had admittedly stayed away from Pine Valley. Kendall's plan seemed to have worked, but Bianca still wished her sister hadn't done this. And he was still out there, waiting. If Bianca had an abortion, would Michael seek revenge, or would he be relieved because it would destroy evidence? In most states a biological father had the right to prevent an adoption, even if he were a rapist. Bianca couldn't live with herself if Michael got a hold of this child, corrupted him or her the way his father corrupted him. And if Bianca tried to raise the child herself, Michael would almost certainly come back at some point, and Bianca could not let that happen, she would kill Michael before she let that happen. Bianca thought back to the night, after Michael was released. She'd contempated suicide again. Bianca knew about the gun that Reggie had bought, tried to remember the combination to Jackson's safe. But he'd long since disposed of that gun, and going to therapy helped reduce the thought of suicide. She regretted telling Erica and Kendall about the pregnancy. Erica was strongly advising her to terminate it, Bianca feared her mother would be dissapointed if she carried the baby to term. Kendall hadn't given her opinion on this subject, but Bianca feared she'd never be able to look Kendall in the eye again if she ended her pregnancy. This child was an innocent, just like Kendall. As angry as Bianca sometimes was with her sister, she was still her sister. If Erica had ended her pregnancy, there would just be an empty hole in her life, where Kendall was suppossed to be. But this was happaning to Bianca right now, she had to decide what was best. Every option presented risks, and downsides. But, in mid-September, Bianca made a decision. And for better or worse she'd have to live with the consequences.


	198. Chapter 198

Chapter 198

.

David was a little suprised when Bianca called and asked him to come over, but he had a pretty good idea what it was about. Most likely Bianca had made a decision regarding her pregnancy. If she was ending her pregnancy she most likely wanted him to perform the procedure. If she was carrying it to term she needed a doctor to help her through it. When David arrived Maggie was here, holding Bianca's hand. Noone else seemed to be in the house.

.

David: What can I help you with Bianca?

Bianca: I've made a decision about this pregnancy.

David: And?

Bianca: I've decided not to have this baby.

David: Okay. I know this isn't an easy decision for you but you've made it, and that's the hardest part.

Bianca: David I know you still have some paternity leave, but would you do the procedure?

David: I can, but you might be more comfortable with a woman doing the abortion.

Bianca: Please David. I don't trust a lot of people to touch me these days, but I trust you.

David: Okay, I can do the procedure whenever you're ready.

Bianca: Tomorrow. I know what I want, and I need it done as soon as possible.

David: Very well. Meet me at the hospital tomorrow at 9am. I'll have some papers for you to sign consenting to the procedure. There's also a small risk of infection but if anything happens I should be able to prescribe anti-biotics. You'll still be able to have children later. You can't eat anything from now until after the procedure. You'll be released from post-op at approximately 1pm, but you will need someone to come with you and drive you home.

Maggie: I'll come with her and drive her home.

David: Okay then, everything's set. I should go home and rest up. I'll see you tomorrow at 9am.


	199. Chapter 199

Chapter 199

.

After David left Bianca figured she should get some sleep. But first, she wanted to talk with Maggie.

.

Bianca: I take it you don't approve of my choice.

Maggie: It's not my choice to make. And like I said, I'm here for you.

Bianca: Thank you. I don't know if Kendall will be so understanding.

Maggie: If she really married Michael just to protect you she'll understand. But if it was for greed, then who gives a damn what she thinks.

Bianca: At least my mother will be relieved at my decision, she's been advocating for abortion since she found out.

Maggie: Bianca, I'll be there no matter what you do. I just want to make sure this is what you really want.

Bianca: Maggie you know I've agonized over this decision. I just can't do it, I'm not strong enough. If it's a sin I'll find out when I die. But for now, I need to do what's best for me.

Maggie: Okay, and I'll be here to take you to the hospital tomorrow.

Bianca: Thank you for everything.


	200. Chapter 200

Chapter 200

.

Maggie arrived at Erica's house just after 8am. Erica was a little suprised to see Maggie here this early, but hoped it would be good for Bianca.

.

Maggie: Hi Erica, I'm here to pick up Bianca.

Erica: Pick her up for what?

Maggie: I'm sorry, I thought she told you.

Erica: Perhaps I should ask her myself.

Bianca: I'll tell you.

Erica: Bianca, you scared me there, I didn't realize you were awake. So, could you please tell me what this is about, and why Maggie seems awkward about it.

Bianca: I made my decision, to end this pregnancy.

Erica: Good. I'm glad you made the right decision, for yourself. Is that where you're going right now?

Bianca: Yes, David is performing the procedure in an hour.

Erica: I can take you if you like and then drive you home.

Bianca: Than you but, Maggie has already agreed.

Erica: I understand that you and Maggie love each other, but she seems uneasy with this.

Bianca: Because she's a good person, probably better than I am.

Maggie: I never said that.

Bianca: You didn't have to. Anyway mom this is hard enough as it is. I'd rather just go with Maggie and get this over with.

Erica: Okay sweetheart. Just know I'll be here if you need me, and I love you.

Bianca: I love you too mom.


	201. Chapter 201

Chapter 201

.

Maggie brought Bianca to the hopital. In a few hours Bianca would no longer be pregnant. Maggie feared her girlfriend was unsure of her decision, but perhaps this was what Bianca needed to heal. If she suffered any guilt or depression later, Maggie would still be there for her. As Bianca waited for David, Kendall showed up. Bianca feared Kendall was here to try and talk her out of the abortion. She planned some big speech about how it was her body, her choice, now she couldn't remember any of it.

.

Kendall: Bianca, what are you doing here?

Bianca: Don't you know?

Kendall: No, are you okay?

Bianca: I will be.

Maggie: Why are you here Kendall?

Kendall: Long story.

Bianca: Maggie, could you give me and Kendall a minute?

Maggie: Sure, I'll just be down the hall if you need me.

Bianca: Thank you.

Kendall: You're here because of your pregnancy, aren't you.

Bianca: Yes. I've decided not to have this baby. David is performing the procedure in a few hours.

.

Bianca prepared herself for a lecture from Kendall. Whatever her sister's reason for being at the hospital, she was here now. If anyone had the right to lecture Bianca right now it was probably Kendall. Perhaps she was being a hypocrite, she'd always been glad Kendall was in her life, despite how she was concieved in rape. Yet here she was, denying her own child a chance like that for being concieved in rape. Bianca feared she wasn't a good person, punishing a child for the sins of its father. Kendall had some tears she was fighting back, but then she said something Bianca did not expect.

.

Kendall: I don't have a lot to be proud of in my life, but I am so proud of you, and I am so proud to be your sister. You need to know that. You do what you need to do for yourself right now Bianca. Do what you need to do.

,

Kendall kissed Bianca's forehead and walked away. Before Kendall left the building there were tears in Bianca's eyes. Maggie rushed over to make sure she was okay.

.

Maggie: What did she say to you?

Bianca: It's okay, I understand now.

Maggie: You understand what?

Bianca: That I love her.


	202. Chapter 202

Chapter 202

.

David walked Bianca into the room for the procedure. She still had tears in her eyes, which wasn't unusual for a woman having an abortion. He wanted to make sure this was what she really wanted.

.

David: There's nothing easy about terminating a pregnancy. If this is what you really want I'll do the procedure. Is it?

Bianca: I don't know what I want. My mother says having this baby will only bring pain to everyone.

David: She's not the one who has to make this decision. Forget about her, Kendall, Maggie, even me. What do you want in your heart?

Bianca: I want this baby. Wow, I said it. My god, what am I doing here?

David: So far nothing. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do.

Bianca; Please David, you can't tell anyone I changed my mind.

David: Damn right I can't. I could lose my liscence for violating doctor-patient priviledge.

Bianca: Good point. Maggie's waiting outside. Is there any chance we can just wait in here for, an hour or so?

David: We can do that if you like.

Bianca: Good. I'll figure out the details later. But for now, noone else can know that I'm still pregnant.


	203. Chapter 203

Chapter 203

.

Chief Jessie Hubbard came to this crime scene to see for himself. A couple of fishermen found a corpse in the ocean. A bullet in the chest, bricks attatched to his legs. Most likely someone had shot him, and tried to dispose of the body. Jessie would wait until the coroner was certain before saying anything, but his best guess was that this man had been dead for approximately one month. That was the last time anyone in Pine Valley had seen him alive. Even with all the decay, and seaweed, Jessie was certain this corpse was Michael Cambias. The man everyone hated was dead, someone had a lot of explaining to do. This investigation might take awhile, but chief Hubbard was very very curious. This would be interesting.


	204. Chapter 204

Chapter 204

.

Bianca wasn't sure how she should act right now. David assured her that there was no one reaction that women have after terminating a pregnancy. Most likely the few people who knew about this wouldn't say anything. David had promised to keep this secret, and by law he couldn't reveal anything without her express permission. But David lived with Maggie and Anna. Anna probably didn't know Bianca had ever been pregnant, but Maggie did. Maggie was outside, waiting for Bianca to be brought into post-op. David came up with a plan on that. He would take Bianca to post-op, give her a spare bed, and try to fool her. If anyone at the hospital asked questions, David would just say he couldn't discuss it with them because of doctor-patient priviledge. All of this was true, but decieving people was stretching the rules a bit. After setting Bianca up like this David went to get Maggie. He told her Bianca was okay, and she could take her home. He also gave Bianca a prescription, deliberately avoided saying what they were for. Maggie seemed to assume he was protecting Bianca's privacy, that is wasn't the business of strangers if she'd had an abortion. Maggie likely also assumed the prescription was to prevent infection after the procedure. In truth they were for pre-natal vitamins. Bianca didn't like lying to her girlfriend like this, but she saw no other alternative. She might still put this child up for adoption later, in part so noone knew who his or her father was. At the moment Bianca couldn't imagine how she could raise this child herself without everyone putting the pieces together. Either way, Bianca could not let people know this baby had been concieved in rape, she had to protect her child from that.


	205. Chapter 205

Chapter 205

.

Maggie brought Bianca home. Bianca was quiet, Maggie feared she was taking he procedure hard. Even though the pregnancy was a result of rape, it still hadn't been an easy choice. But it was over and done with, all Maggie could do now was help Bianca through it.

.

Maggie: Is everything okay, you've been pretty quiet.

Bianca: Yeah, I'll be fine.

Maggie: Did something happen?

Bianca: Yes, what I wanted to happen.

Maggie: I know I've said this before, but I'm here for you, and I love you.

Bianca: I love you too.

.

Maggie and Bianca just sat and held hands for awhile, until Erica came home. At this point Bianca asked Maggie to leave for now, which she did.

.

Erica: Did everything go okay?

Bianca: Yeah, David did okay, I assume. I'm just not sure how I'm suppossed to feel right now.

Erica: You can feel anyway you want, we're all entitled to our emotions.

Bianca: Mom, can you just hold me for a little while.

Erica: Ofcourse sweetheart. I know it hasn't been easy, but I am so proud of you for making the right choice. I just want you to be happy again, and you will. It will come I promise. And that part is over, it's finally over forever.


	206. Chapter 206

Chapter 206

.

With Michael Cambias officially confirmed as dead, almost certainly murdered, chief Hubbard asked the most likely suspect, Kendall, to come in for questioning.

.

Kendall: Chief Hubbard, why did you ask me to come to the police station?

Jessie: Do you know where your "husband" is?

Kendall: I haven't seen Michael since we were married. I believe he went to Las Vegas to sort out some of his father's things, I supposse he needed some time to grieve, so I volunteered to handle things here.

Jessie: Did he give you power of attorney?

Kendall: Yes, and I have the documents to prove it.

Jessie: Like you have documents to prove you actually married Michael.

Kendall: Not just documents, pictures as well.

Jessie: I've seen those pictures, funny how I can't see his face clearly.

Kendall: I must have lost those other pictures.

Jessie: Where exactly did you get married?

Kendall: Some out of the way non-denominational chapel. Virginia doesn't require waiting periods or blood tests, as long as both parties are 18 or older.

Jessie: What about Ryan Lavery?

Kendall: What about him?

Jessie: Suppossedly you dumped Ryan to marry Michael, yet he doesn't seem too angry with you. Actually you two seem pretty close lately.

Kendall: We have a complicated relationship.

Jessie: Relationship?

Kendall: That's none of your business. I'll only say there is a difference between adultery and murder.

Jessie: There certainly is. Anyway, Michael's dead.

Kendall: Are you certain?

Jessie: Yeah, DNA tests confirmed it's his corpse.

Kendall: When did he die?

Jessie: Approximately one month ago. Which, not coincidentally, was around the time you allegedly married him.

Kendall: Michael promised to give up cigars for me. I guess it was just too late.

Jessie: You think he died of cancer?

Kendall: That's my best guess.

Jessie: He was shot actually. Someone killed him, and then tried to dispose of the body in the ocean.

Kendall: And you're certain it wasn't suicide?

Jessie: It would be the first time I ever saw someone shoot themselves, then tie bricks to their own legs, then jump into the ocean.

Kendall: Maybe he tied the bricks to his legs, then shot himself, then his body fell into the ocean from a boat.

Jessie: It would still be a first. Is that what you say happanned?

Kendall: I wasn't there, I'm really just guessing.

Jessie: I think he was murdered. Any idea who might have wanted him dead?

Kendall: Michael and his father screwed a lot of their own workers. Since Michael gave me power of attorney I've tried to settle these lawsuits, partly for my own safety.

Jessie: That sounds logical. Except none of these angry, desperate workers, made a big production about claiming to have married him. And I don't really see you doing this to protect some stranger.

Kendall: I didn't. I married Michael for Bianca, to keep him away from my sister. But I didn't kill him.

Jessie: You're right about one thing, I do think you did what to protect someone you love. You either killed Michael yourself, or your covering for whoever did.

Kendall: None of the above. Am I under arrest?

Jessie: No. For now I have no evidence you committed either murder or obstruction of justice. But I plan to keep looking.

Kendall: Than if I'm not under arrest, I'm going home.

Jessie: Fine, but don't leave town.


	207. Chapter 207

Chapter 207

.

Twice this day Kendall recieved a call asking her to come to a certain location. The first was from the chief of police who wanted to question Kendall about a murder, the second was from her mother. As Kendall walked to her mother's house, she believed she would have preferred chief Hubbard.

.

Kendall: Okay Erica, you asked me to come and here I am. You hit me again and I will press charges.

Erica: I want to apologize to you.

Kendall: For what?

Erica: I should have given you the benefit of the doubt when you claimed you married Michael. I now realize that you did what you did to protect Bianca.

Kendall: Apology accepted.

Erica: I also know you spoke with Bianca, just before her abortion.

Kendall: I didn't try and talk her out of it if that's what you're wondering.

Erica: I know. Bianca told me you told her to do what she needed to do for herself. You also told Bianca you loved her. That took a lot of courage and strength on your part.

Kendall: I care about my sister, I want her to heal.

Erica: She will, in part because of you.

Kendall: Thank you Erica.

Erica: There's something else, you know Michael's dead?

Kendall: Jessie told me. He seems to think I had something to do with Michael's murder.

Erica: Yes, I assume his theory is that you murdered him to protect Bianca.

Kendall: Actually, he thinks you killed him, and I'm protecting you.

Erica: Yes, I can see why he thinks I'd murder the man who raped my daughter. Ofcourse either theory would assume you loved this family enough to take such a risk.

Kendall: Yeah, I guess I'd have to really care about you and Bianca to risk going to prison for perjury, obstruction of justice, even murder.

Erica: But if you and I hate each other, at least in public, the district attorney couldn't prove anything.

Kendall: Sounds like there'd be room for reasonable doubt.

Erica: Or even if a jury believed you were guilty, this could give them the excuse they need not to send you to prison for protecting your little sister.

Kendall: I assume most jurors have mothers, sisters, daughters.

Erica: Kendall, whatever you and I might say to each other in public, just know that I do love you.

Kendall: I love you too mom.


	208. Chapter 208

Chapter 208

.

Tyler was well aware that his current client, Kendall Hart Cambias, didn't much like him. But, as far as he could tell, she was the legitimate heir to the entire Cambias fortune. Until the police could prove otherwise, or that she murdered Michael, he would represent her and charge her for his time. At the moment she was being sued in a class action lawsuit. Thousands of employees whom Alexander allegedly screwed out of their earned pensions and healthcare were suing his estate. The total sum they were suing for was 1.2 billion. Tyler was willing to fight them for years until they lost their savings and mr Berlutti, their main lawyer, could no longer afford to represent them on contingency. As it was Berlutti was spending his own money because and wouldn't get a dime unless his clients were paid, he truley elieved in helping these people. Against Tyler's advice Kendall was willing to agree to a meeting with Berlutti.

.

Berlutti: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting mrs Cambias.

Kendall: Call me Kendall, or ms Hart. Now remind me, how much are you asking for?

Berlutti: 1.2 billion.

Tyler: Your own complaint says Alexander took, barely half of that.

Berlutti: The settlement also covers healthcare lost, time my clients needed to spend looking for other employment, punitive damages.

Tyler: Not to mention your enormous fees.

Berlutti: I have spent a lot of my own money for my clients. I am willing to take a loss.

Tyler: Then you must be a close relative of Bill Gates. My sources tell me you're living in your car and the bank won't give you any more. You even had to borrow from a loan shark.

Berlutti: Two loan sharks actually. They're like mortgage brokers, but with a conscience. One of them even asked what body parts I need for my job. Even if he breaks some parts, he still expects me to pay up. If I have to drag myself into court covered in blood and bandages I will. Once a jury hears what Alexander did to these poor working folks, to their starving children with tattered clothes, my cut alone will make it worth all the pain.

Tyler: I have no problem dragging this out for years. By which the most patient loan shark will decide to make an example out of you.

Berlutti: I'm willing to take my chances. But, ms Hart did ask me to come to talk settlement. If it's fair enough my clients might vote in favor of it. So, what is your offer?

Tyler: I'm not entirely certain. Kendall, what do you suggest?

Kendall: 1.5 billion.

Tyer: Excuse me? He's only asking for 1.2.

Kendall: Yeah, I thought about it, this is more fair. His clients do deserve more compensation, so does he for all he's done and risked for his clients.

Berlutti: I don't know what to say.

Kendall: "Thank you" would be a good start.

Berlutti: Ofcourse, thank you. I have to inform my clients and they have to vote on it, but I fail to see why they'd reject your offer.

Tyler; This is absurd, we can't just give him more than he asked.

Kendall: Sure I can, it's my money. Paying it all off doesn't come close to depleting my inheritance. And that's just the legitimate Cambias accounts, I haven't even learned of whatever accounts Alexander and/or Michael was hiding from the IRS. Although, mr Berlutti, you should probably say you negotiated a bigger settlement because Tyler here is incompatent.

Tyler: As your lawyer I resent

Kendall: What makes you think you're still my lawyer? You couldn't stop Berlutti here from getting more than he originally asked for. I also haven't forgotten what you did to my sister. You're fired. Incidentally, mr Berlutti, do you criminal defense work?

Berlutti: Not for awhile. Why?

Kendall: After this case is officially settled, when it's no longer a conflict of interest, I might need a good defense attorney.

Berlutti: It would be an honor.


	209. Chapter 209

Chapter 209

.

It was early October, Bianca and Maggie were studying together. It was stil warm out, but Maggie noticed Bianca was already wearing clothes for cold weather. By itself that wasn't unusual, this time of year it was often hard to know for certain if it would be cold or hot, Bianca just made the wrong call today. But later, after lunch, Bianca reached into her purse for the credit card to pay, and Maggie noticed something inside, pre-natal vitamins. This certainly raised some interesting questions, Maggie decided to ask Bianca about this quietly.

.

Maggie: Do you by any chance have pre-natal vitamins?

Bianca: No, why would I?

Maggie: You tell me. I could be wrong, I just thought that's what that thing in your purse said.

Bianca: It's just what David gave me to prevent infection after the procedure.

Maggie: Okay, just make sure you're taking the right thing at the right time.

Bianca: Okay, I'll check for myself. Wow, you're right. I was at the drugstore picking up vitamins and, I guess I picked up the wrong thing. But I guess it's okay, it's still over the counter medication, probably has more calcium.

Maggie: So the prescription David wrote for you?

Bianca: Probably sitting in my bedroom drawer.

Maggie: Makes sense. Remind me exactly what David prescribed.

Bianca: I don't know, a bunch of medical terms I don't understand. Why does it feel like you're interrogating me?

Maggie: I'm just trying to understand what happanned, why you don't trust me.

Bianca: I trust you Maggie.

Maggie: It doesn't feel that way. I know you have a lot going on in your life. You decide you want to let me in on it, you know where to find me.


	210. Chapter 210

Chapter 210

.

Bianca was angry with Maggie for interrogating her, Maggie was angry with Bianca for lying to her. After both girls calmed down Bianca went to see Maggie at David's house. As much as Bianca wanted to reconcile with her girlfriend, she also had to make sure Anna wasn't home at the moment. Fortunately Anna and David had taken little Leora to the park, Maggie was alone.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry I lied to you.

Maggie: Why'd you do it?

Bianca: I didn't want to burden you with my problem.

Maggie: Not so long ago I didn't want to burden you with my problems.

Bianca: I remember.

Maggie; You remember what happanned? I was searching this house for a gun to kill myself. And as bad as I was to you you never let me go through it alone.

Bianca: So you'd still want to be with me?

Maggie; Ofcourse, do you think I'm the kind of person who abandons her pregnant girlfriend?

Bianca: I'm pregnant with Michael Cambias' baby. It seems like nobody wants me to have this baby, they keep saying I was right to terminate.

Maggie: I can't speak for everyone, but I just wanted you to do what was best for yourself.

Bianca: Thank you. Does Anna know?

Maggie: Not from me she doesn't. I didn't mention it to David either, although I'm guessing he already knows. You don't want me to mention it to anyone I won't, you have my word.


	211. Chapter 211

Chapter 211

.

Maggie apologized for interrogating Bianca earlier, Bianca apologized for lying. Despite these issues, they still loved each other. And now that Maggie knew that Bianca was still pregnant, she needed to know what she could and could not say, and to who. Bianca decided to explain what happanned at the hospital.

.

Bianca: I heard a lot of voices about what I should and shouldn't do about this pregnancy. Most were inside my own head. I tried looking at it logically, whether I would have Post Abortion Syndrome, the statistics of which women carry the pregnancy to term, who would be hurt or helped if I had the baby. You and Kendall, you both said you would be there no matter what I did. My mother on the other hand, she was encouraging me to terminate. Everyone knew what Michael had done to me and everyone hated him. I didn't want to be the one who kept a part of him around, and I didn't want to burden a child with the knowledge of being a child of rape. So it seemed like maybe I should do what Erica wished she had done, all those years ago. But when it came to the moment, I just couldn't go through with it.

Maggie: Its okay. I mean a lot of women in your position chose to carry the pregnancy to term. Why don't we talk to your uncle Jack together.

Bianca: I'm not sure he knows I was ever pregnant.

Maggie: I just mean he can help you with all the legal aspects of adoption. I know it's not his area of expertise but I figure he can help you with it and you can find a good family to raise this child.

Bianca: Maggie, I'm not giving it up. I'm keeping this baby.


	212. Chapter 212

Chapter 212

.

Maggie was somewhat shocked at what Bianca had just said. She wasn't completely suprised to learn Bianca couldn't go through with the abortion. But it was one thing to carry a child to term, it was another to actually raise the child of her rapist.

.

Maggie: You really want to raise this child yourself?

Bianca: Yes, I want my baby.

Maggie: This isn't just a baby, this is Michael Cambias' baby.

Bianca; It's my baby too.

Maggie: I know, but remember what he did to you.

Bianca: I could never forget.

Maggie: Which is why you were originally going to terminate this pregnancy.

Bianca: And I was a fool to consider that. I can't judge other women if they choose that option, but for me, I couldn't live with myself if I punished my child for the sins of it's father.

Maggie: I get it, but do you really want to raise this child, knowing how he or she was concieved?

Bianca: You remember how we ran into Kendall at the hospital?

Maggie: Yeah, what exactly did she say to you?

Bianca: I thought she was going to give me some big lecture calling me a hypocrite or something. But she didn't, she told me that she loved me, and I should do whatever I had to do for me. I knew that, whatever quarrels we might have, I love my sister. If she had never been born, there would just be an empty place in my heart, where she was suppossed to be, that I wouldn't even know how to fill.

Maggie: I know you don't want what happanned to Kendall to happen to another child, but you could take more care in finding this child a good home.

Bianca: I can't judge my mother for her choice either, but I want this baby, and I want to give her or him a good life.

Maggie: Okay. I will keep this a secret for as long as you need. But eventually you'll have to tell them.

Bianca: Actually, I don't.

Maggie: Now I'm really confused. You don't want to put the child up for adoption, and you don't want anyone to know you had it. What exactly is your plan.

Bianca: I'm going to leave Pine Valley after the new year. I'll tell people I'm doing charity in another country or something. I'll have the baby, come back, and tell everyone that I adopted.


	213. Chapter 213

Chapter 213

.

Once again, Maggie seemed confused by Bianca's plan.

.

Maggie: Let me see if I got this straight. Your plan is to leave town in either late December or early January, have your baby, come back and claim that you adopted?

Bianca: That's it exactly. Do you see any flaws in the plan?

Maggie: Just off the top of my head, your 18 years old.

Bianca: I'll be 19 when I have the baby.

Maggie: Okay, 19. I'm not sure how long it would take a 19 year old unmarried woman from another country to adopt. I'm guessing years, and that's assuming this is a country that allows homosexuals to adopt.

Bianca: David's looking into which countries are desperate to help the large population of children in their refugee camps.

Maggie: Yeah, I think some countries would let you adopt. Poor impovershed countries, like the one in Africa where we did relief work.

Bianca: I remember, and I get what you're saying. Michael and I are both white, I can't really claim I adopted from Africa or Asia. Russia maybe, or one of the former soviet republics? I admit, much of the plan is still in the planning stages. If you have any suggestions, I'm listening.

Maggie: Not off the top of my head, maybe we can come up with something at least a little better.

Bianca: Thank you. I appreciate you standing by me.

Maggie: I was a little angry when I realized you lied to me, mainly because I didn't want you to go through something like this alone. You didn't let me go through my PTSD alone.

Bianca: I know this is a lot to take in, and maybe my plan isn't the greatest.

Maggie: It leaves room for improvement yes, but I understand. Your plan is based on love, and I love you, and I love the baby too.

Bianca: Thank you, we love you too.


	214. Chapter 214

Chapter 214

.

Ethan wasn't sure why Michael's old lawyer, Tyler, wanted to speak with him. Nevertheless he agreed to the meeting, mainly out of curiousity.

.

Tyler: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting.

Ethan: I'm too curious to walk away.

Tyler: Let me be blunt, I believe Kendall Hart murdered your uncle Michael Cambias.

Ethan: Are you about to violate attorney-client priviledge?

Tyler: No, it's just common sense.

Ethan: Yes, people in Vegas are betting on who killed him. Kendall's the forerunner at the moment.

Tyler: The police suspect her, but can't prove it just yet. She might very well inherit billions from her murder. With your help, I believe we can stop such a miscarriage of justice.

Ethan: This wouldn't happen to be about her firing you, ruining your reputation?

Tyler: I devoted decades to the Cambias family, and she threw me away.

Ethan: I understand how everyone is entitled to legal representation, even murderers and rapists. But you didn't have to humiliate her sister in court.

Tyler: I had a job to do, and I did it well.

Ethan: Somehow she doesn't trust you, and I don't blame her.

Tyler: You don't like me, that doesn't mean we can't work together.

Ethan: What do you mean.

Tyler: When Michael agreed to work for his father he signed a contract, essentially that if Michael died first, his fortune would revert back to his father.

Ethan: Wow, Alexander was even willing to profit from his ow son.

Tyler: He was a businessman. Anyway the coroner can't determine if Michael died before or after his father.

Ethan: Michael died first.

Tyler: How do you know that?

Ethan: A few hours before Alexander died he had a vision, a near-death experience as it were. He had a vision, of Michael, in Hell.

Tyler: Interesting. Did anyone else hear Alexander talk about his vision?

Ethan: My father, possibly a nurse or two.

Tyler: Unfortunately that won't hold up in court.

Ethan: What exactly is your point on this?

Tyler: If Michael died first Alexander inherited his money, however briefly. And since Alexander didn't have time to put you and Zack Slater back in his will, another clause would be activated.

Ethan: What clause?

Tyler: Alexander considered the possibility that Zack and or Michael might have fathered a child. If so, this child or children would inherit everything.

Ethan: I assume a lot of people would claim to be his long lost grandchild for a piece of that fortune.

Tyler: DNA would rule out imposters. Assuming you actually are his grandson, you could deprive Kendall of her blood money.

Ethan: Interesting. I'll have to think this over.


	215. Chapter 215

Chapter 215

.

Before Halloween Kendall had settled most of the lawsuits against the Cambias company. The only one still pending was Erica's. Michael had stolen her company, now Kendall apparently owned it. Erica didn't believe Kendall had really married Michael, but Kendall did have an interest in making sure the police couldn't prove who actually murdered Michael. Erica's public outbursts against her oldest child were an act, but the lawsuit was real. Kendall was prepared to agree to a settlement, split the company. Erica would have control of what remained of Enchantment, Kendall would control a new company. Kendall and Greenlee were making arrangements for this new company, which was tentatively called "Fusion." Bianca was suppossed to meet Kendall for lunch soon, but for now Kendall and Greenlee were discussing their upcoming business, among other things.

.

Greenlee: My mother really hates you for marrying Michael. She was under the delusion that he would marry her.

Kendall: She really picked the wrong horse.

Greenlee: Yeah, but for better or worse I can't completely abandon her. I'm paying for her room at the Pine Cone motel.

Kendall: Isn't that the seediest motel in Pine Valley?

Greenlee: I can't let her be on the street, but I'm still angry about how she committed perjury to protect Bianca's rapist.

Kendall: You're more forgiving than I am, but at least she's suffering.

Greenlee: I hear there's someone who could take away your inheritance.

Kendall: Zack Slater, but from what I've heard he has no interest in his father's money.

Greenlee: Actually there's a rumor, it says if Alexander had a grandchild then this grandchild would inherit everything. And Zack Slater's son could make such a claim at any time. Plus for that much money a lot of people would take their chances. You got to wonder if one of these claims is true, and either Zack or Michael fathered a child at some point.

.

While Greenlee was talking she noticed an odd look on Kendall's face. She soon realized that Bianca had arrived. The look on her face, Greenlee attributed it to the fact they were talking about Michael Cambias. But Bianca may not have heard the entire conversation, but she heard enough, including how and child of Michael's would inherit billions.


	216. Chapter 216

Chapter 216

.

Greenlee assumed the bad look on Bianca's face was simply because she heard them talking about Michael Cambias. Greenlee didn't know Bianca had ever been pregnant, didn't realize that hearing them talk about Michael's hypothetical child, struck a nerve with her. Kendall could see this and talked to her sister about this in private.

.

Kendall: Are you okay?

Bianca: I guess. Is it true, about this clause in Alexander's will?

Kendall: It's a rumor she heard, maybe it's true, maybe it isn't.

Bianca: And if it is?

Kendall: DNA tests will rule out the fakes, I can make a deal with the real grandchildren.

Bianca: If I had known, before-hand.

Kendall: Don't second guess yourself Binks. You did what you had to do for yourself.

Bianca: I did, although a part of me fears some will judge me for my choice.

Kendall: Well it's none of their damn business. Zack Slater had the right idea in leaving that family. Michael was evil but he wasn't born evil, he chose greed and Alexander's other bad habits.

Bianca: Your right. No amount of money could make up for living with rape, or greed, as a legacy. Thank you Kendall, you helped me more than you know.


	217. Chapter 217

Chapter 217

.

Anna knew there was something off with David. He claimed he had cut his paternity leave short because of an emergency with a patient. That was why he had to leave at times, and the implication was he couldn't discuss the situation, or the patient's name, because it would violate doctor-patient priviledge. All of this made sense, but Anna could read her husband pretty well. As a cop she had been undercover more than once, she was very good at reading people. And it wasn't just David, Maggie seemed to be hiding something. She was spending a lot of time either studying or with Bianca. Maggie baby-sat Leora when Anna and David needed it, and Bianca often helped her with that. Those two girls definitely shared some kind of special secret, and Anna wished them the best. But she couldn't help but feel out of the loop on something. With David Anna feared she knew what was off. The day Michael Cambias was released from jail Anna and David dicussed the possibility of murdering him. They had feared Leora could be placed in a juvenile detention facility by some greedy judge. A small child with Down Syndrome wouldn't survive, and Michael Cambias had money invested in for-profit prisons. As Leora's parents Anna and David made a decision together, to do whatever was neccessary to protect their baby. But taking a life, even Michael Cambias' life, was not an easy thing. Anna feared such a secret could cost them their marriage.


	218. Chapter 218

Chapter 218

.

Ryan and Kendall met in secret this night. It was actually kind of fun, sneaking around, having a clandestine affair. It was sort of like when they first met, and Ryan was pretending to be Bianca's boyfriend. These days, Kendall had to keep up at least some appearence of being Michael's grieving widow. Some might not not understand their relatiohship, or approve. God knew they would never have a conventional relationship, but it worked for them. Kendall had helped Ryan when he was being abused by his father, even gave him a safe haven in her motel room. Ryan stood by Kendall when her own mother rejected her, not to mention what he had done for her lately. Others might judge them if they knew the truth, but Kendall and Ryan were happy together. For now they still had to keep up certain pretenses, but not for much longer. While Ryan slept next to her this night Kendall found herself entertaining certain thoughts. She and Ryan had been together, on and off, for about two years now. Kendall had never thought of herself as the marrying type, but with Ryan it seemed different. When all this was over, maybe she and Ryan should get married, officially.


	219. Chapter 219

Chapter 219

.

When it became likely that Michael Cambias was murdered the Pine Valley police began searching the guns they'd confiscated from black-market dealers or voluntarily turned over since his dissapearence. It was a hunch, sometimes hunches were wrong or didn't pay off. But this time, the police got lucky. One of the guns donated to the police in a recent "Toys for guns" program. This program didn't ask an individual for their name when they gave up a gun voluntarily, that would have discouraged people from participating, but they still tried matching guns to homicides. Indeed, ballistics proved this particular gun shot and killed Michael Cambias. There were no fingerprints on the outside of the gun, but one person's on the inside. His name was Daryl, a low-lever gun-runner who'd been arrested roughly one month after Michael's dissapearence. Either Darly murdered Michael Cambias, or he sold the gun to the real murderer. Jessie Hubbard went to question him in prison, Daryl's lawyer was present for this interview.

.

Jessie: Daryl, I realize your lawyer probably doesn't want you talking, so just listen. I thought I should tell you both of new charges being filed against you. Felony murder, I don't know if the DA plans to seek the death penalty.

Daryl: What? I never killed nobody.

Jessie: Felony murder, you sold a gun to whomever killed Michael Cambias. If you commit a crime and it was forseable that somebody could get killed because of said crime, that qualifies as felony murder.

.

Daryl looked over to his lawyer who nodded, confirming that what Jessie Hubbard said was true.

.

Daryl: What evidence you got that I ever even held that particular gun?

Jessie: Your fingerprints on the inside of the gun, on the un-fired bullets. Did you leave bullets in the gun as sort of a bonus to your customers, or were you just careless. My guess is the killer used a glove when they touched this weapon, didn't bother wiping your prints off. They also could have tossed the gun into the river, would have wiped all prints off. Instead this person turned the gun into our "Toys for guns" program, with your prints still on. Sounds like they really left you holding the bag, that doesn't seem fair does it? Ofcourse that's just my theory, our DA Fletcher might think you've branched out and are committing murder for hire.

Daryl: I never killed anyone, at least not on purpose. What do you want?

Jessie: Every person you've ever illegally sold a weapon to. You hold back one name, or lie about someone, the deal's off and we charge you with felony murder.

Daryl: What's in it for me if I do as you say?

Jessie: Immunity on felony murder, less prison time for the weapons charges.

Daryl: My sentance could be 30 days, I go in as a snitch I won't survive.

Jessie: So you'd rather go to prison for life, and risk the death penalty?

Daryl: Death penalty takes years to enforce, I'd last longer than a snitch. I may not be a lawyer but I know some terms. One in particular "Full immunity from prosecution." You give me that, I'll tell you anything you want. I either go to prison as a loyal man, or I don't go in at all.


	220. Chapter 220

Chapter 220

.

There was a problem with Bianca hiding her pregnancy, she lived in the same house with Erica, Jackson, and Reggie. It was getting colder, for now she could just wear baggy clothing. But it wouldn't be long before any of them noticed the changes her body was going through. It was one thing to spend the night out with Maggie, sleep at her place sometimes, but she couldn't keep this up forever. One day, shortly before Halloween, Bianca decided to have a conversation with her mother.

.

Bianca: I've been thinking, maybe in January, instead of going back to school, I could do charity work in another country again.

Erica: What brought about this idea?

Bianca: After all that's happanned, I just need a little change of scenery for a little while. But I do want to finish this semester.

Erica: I can understand that. But, after what happanned to Maggie, are you sure you want to do another Peace Corps type thing? Maybe you should go to Hawaii or Paris. Enjoy the luxurious spas.

Bianca: I think it would be better to give myself direction, help other people.

Erica: I'd miss you, we all will, but I understand. Is Maggie coming with you on this?

Bianca: I don't know. I hadn't exactly planned that part. Actually though, Maggie and I were thinking about getting our own place.

Erica: You mean after you come back?

Bianca: I was thinking sooner. There are several places for rent closer to campus. And most nights I'm either with her at David's place or she's here. Either way, it feels just a little bit crowded.

Erica: I hope Maggie doesn't feel uncomfortable here. Or is David making you feel uncomfortable over there?

Bianca: Neither, it's just crowded. And maybe a little awkward in the morning. It just feels like the right time.

Erica: And you're sure that the two of you aren't moving too quickly?

Bianca: We've been dating for almost a year, it's not like I rented a moving van for our third date.

Erica: I supposse you're right. It's just hard for me to believe that my little girl is growing up.


	221. Chapter 221

Chapter 221

.

Bianca and Maggie were making preperations to move in together. They both felt it was neccessary to keep their secret. Maggie assumed David didn't tell Anna about his patients, but she still had to keep Bianca's pregnancy a secret from Anna, not to mention how Leo and Aidan came and went in that house quite a bit. If Bianca kept staying over, before long one of them would figure out Bianca was pregnant. The plan was to stay at this new apartment until January, at which point Bianca would leave the country. It was not yet determined whether Maggie would accompany her girlfriend. Maggie figured Bianca would need her help, but Bianca knew how important Maggie's pre-med program was to her. Then one day, just as Bianca and Maggie had found their temporary apartment, Bianca had a pre-natal sonogram. Maggie was there, and David performed it. It seemed that everyone who knew Bianca was still pregnant was in this room. A part of Bianca had feared she wasn't the maternal type. She hadn't exactly jumped for joy when she learned she was pregnant, even considered abortion. But seeing the image of her baby on the sonogram, Bianca felt great joy and love. This was her baby, an innocent life growing inside of her. A baby who needed and deserved love. Bianca was certain she would do whatever it took to protect this baby. For the rest of her life Bianca would always be this child's mother.


	222. Chapter 222

Chapter 222

.

When Bianca and Maggie got home they spent quite a long time looking at Bianca's sonogram. So much time that Maggie forgot about her study group. When she realized the time Maggie kissed Bianca goodbye and rushed to the library. Bianca would have joined her girlfriend, but as she wasn't taking any pre-med classes she would have been lost. Sometimes when Bianca and Maggie watched reruns of "M.A.S.H." together Bianca had to ask if what the doctors were saying actually made sense. Right now she just sat and looked at her sonogram. When there was a knock on the door Bianca thought it was Maggie, that she might have forgotten a book. But to her suprise it was Kendall. This left Bianca in an awkward situation. She didn't want to be rude by asking Kendall to leave, but she also didn't want Kendall to notice anything. But the sonogram was near the books, Bianca figured she could keep it hidden for a little while.

.

Bianca: So, this is my place. I'd give you the grand tour but, you're pretty much looking at the whole place. Just this, and the bathroom.

Kendall: Yeah, I came over to see if you needed help moving but it looks like you have everything all set up.

Bianca: Yeah especially since me and Maggie are only staying for a few months.

Kendall: You're planning to move back to Erica's house?

Bianca: Not exactly. After all that's happanned I was thinking of maybe going to Europe for a few months. Like a semester abroad or maybe doing charity work.

Kendall: I'd miss you, we all would.

Bianca: I'd miss you all too. I just figured, after all that's happanned, I could use a little change of scenery, just for a few months.

Kendall: That makes sense. As much as we'd miss you, maybe it is a good idea for you to leave the country.

.

Bianca and Kendall ended up talking for over an hour. Bianca wasn't sure which country she planned to visit, Kendall had some ideas. At one point Kendall joked that England was nice, but asked if Bianca spoke english. Kendall was just a little hurt that Maggie might be joining Bianca, but not her. While Bianca was making coffee, decaf because he said it was getting late, Kendall saw something. It was a baby book, one for expectant mothers to record special moments from their pregnancy.

.

Kendall: Bianca, what is this?

Bianca: It's a baby book.

Kendall: I can see that. Why do you have it?

Bianca: It's a gift for a friend.

Kendall: Which friend?

Bianca: Carrie, she's in one of my study groups.

Kendall: Since when do they sell these with a sonogram already inside.

Bianca: Carrie gave it to me, it was her way of announcing her pregnancy.

Kendall: You shouldn't lie to me, your not as good at it as I am.

Bianca: I'm not lying.

Kendall: You never terminated your pregnancy did you. You're still pregnant.

Bianca: You saw me at the hospital that day, you know why I was there.

Kendall: I saw you before and after, not during. I don't think you went through with it.

Bianca: Are you insane? Why would I put myself through that kind of hell? As if being raped wasn't bad enough, why would I want to have my rapist's child?

Kendall: You tell me. Seriously Bianca, you can tell me the truth, you can trust me.

.

From the look on Kendall's face, Bianca knew she could trust her sister. And the truth was, it hurt to lie, and she didn't have the strength for it. She finally admitted the truth.

.

Bianca: Yes, I'm still pregnant. I'm having this baby.


	223. Chapter 223

Chapter 223

.

Kendall was somewhat shocked, Bianca was still pregnant, with Michael Cambias' child.

.

Kendall: Who else knows? Does Erica know, does Maggie or Jackson know?

Bianca: Maggie does. It's just her and David, and now you.

Kendall: They're all going to know pretty soon.

Bianca: No, I'm going to leave town before I start showing, I'll give a god reason.

Kendall: Like being pregnant?

Bianca: I'll leave, have my baby, then come back and tell everyone that I adopted her or him.

Kendall: Let me get this straight. You're going to leave town, and return with an adopted child whose birthday just happens to be nine months after you were raped?

Bianca: I'm going to figure it out.

Kendall: And what happens when the kid asks question? You're going to lie and say "You're adopted."

Bianca: I admit it's not perfect.

Kendall: I don't understand why you're going through all of this trouble.

Bianca: Isn't that obvious?

Kendall: Not really.

Bianca: Michael was an evil man, and he hurt a lot of people. I don't want my child to be hurt by the sins of her father. I don't want her to live with the kind of pain you've had to live with your entire life, and I don't want her to carry around shame for something she had no control over.

Kendall: It's going to be pretty hard to live with a lie this big for the rest of your life.

Bianca: Maybe it will. But Kendall don't you wish you didn't know the truth about your father?

Kendall: Everyday. I understand why you think lying is the best thing you can do for this child, but maybe Erica can help you in a way noone else can. She has been where you are.

Bianca: Erica tried to persuade me to end this pregnancy. I think she mainly wanted to avoid reliving her own rape. I can't blame her. I don't think it's right for her to have to relive her nightmare because of my choice. And I don't want her to look at my child...

.

Bianca couldn't bring herself to finish that sentance. Kendall understod what she meant and finished it for her.

.

Kendall: The same way she looks at me, a child of rape. Wait a minute, you're pregnant with Michael Cambias' child right now.

Bianca; Yeah, I thought we covered all of that.

Kendall: Which means your kid can inherit the entire fortune.

Bianca: That's not going to happen. Why do you think Zack Slater and his son Ethan aren't making a claim, they don't want to get involved with blood money. I can't let my child go through what you did.

Kendall: Most of my lousy childhood had to do with being abused and molested myself, before I found out how I was concieved.

Bianca: Still, did knowing make it better?

Kendall: Worse actually.

Bianca: There you go. This baby is not a lottery ticket. She's a child who deserves to be loved, not burdened with a legacy of rape. The best thing I can do for my child is to give her a chance, a real chance.

Kendall: Yeah you're right. I don't want an innocent child to go through my hell, and no amount of money could make up for living with rape as a legacy. Just, out of curiousity, why? I could understand you having the kid and putting it up for adoption. But you could have several kids with perfect sperm donors. Why have this kid at all?

Bianca: Because of you.

Kendall: You're having this kid because of me? That doesn't make sense. I wasn't exactly cheerleading for you to have your rapist's child.

Bianca: I know, but you could have. Instead you showed me so much love, you made me see what I would be losing if I went through with the abortion.

Kendall: Yeah but, this kid will be a constant reminder of the worst thing that ever happanned to you.

Bianca: No, this child will be proof, that something good can come from something evil, just like you are.

Kendall: You'll be giving up a lot.

Bianca: But think of everything I can give to this little girl. She will be completely surrounded by love her entire life from the first moment. She'll never be afraid to love or afraid to be loved. You gave me the strength to go through with this. And I love you, and I love this baby. I am prepared to take on whatever comes next.

Kendall: Sounds like you have your mind made up. Wow, I'm going to be an aunt.

.

Bianca and Kendall knew her plan still had some kinks to work through, but now they were in it together. Bianca took Kendall's hand, and placed it on her womb. For the first time Kendall got to truley feel her niece's presence.


	224. Chapter 224

Chapter 224

.

Kendall knew Bianca's plan was flawed. It wasn't based on logic, but it was based on love. Kendall couldn't tell anyone, not Ryan, Greenlee, or especially Erica. Ofcourse Kendall had first come to Pine Valley lying to everyone, and she understood why Bianca felt she had to lie to everyone. Despite the upcoming deception, Kendall was happy. She had just about everything she ever wanted. A good relationship with her mother, as well as Kristen and Lily. She had Ryan, albeit in secret. Kendall had her friendship with Greenlee, a father figure in Jackson. And ofcourse she had Bianca, and her baby. Kendall felt she truley had what she thought she never would, a real family.

.

Tyler sat in the bar in Las Vegas. The casino wouldn't extend him any more credit, but he'd already lost so much they were willing to let him drink free and stay in his room one more night. Tyler blamed Kendall Hart for his situation. Not only did she fire him, she ruined his reputation. Nobody seemed to believe that Kendall had given Berlutti and the lawsuit more than they actually asked. And it wasn't just her being generous, she deliberately made sure people thought Tyler was an incompatent lawyer. He refused to take responsibility for his actions. In truth, he could have been a public defender, insuring that the poor got adequate representation. Instead he focused on people like Michael Cambias, rich pricks who did bad stuff a lot and paid Tyler a fortune to keep from going to prison. Now, Tyler was paying the price for his choices. He hoped the police could prove Kendall murdered Michael, he'd be happy to attend her execution. For now he was representing some of those who claimed to be Alexander's grandchildren, unfortunately DNA was ruling most of them out. Ethan was probably the only legitimate heir, but he wanted nothing to do with Cambias money. Then Tyler got a call, from hi source at the Pine Valley hospital. It seemed a young woman had come in recently for a pre-natal sonogram. This woman was very likely pregnant with Michael's child. This could be Tyler's ticket for money and/or revenge.


	225. Chapter 225

Chapter 225

.

One day in early November Kendall got an unexpected visit. There were a number of muscular men outside her door, and an old man they seemed to be protecting. Kendall had never met this old man before, but she recognized him from the newspapers. He was Falcone, a mobster based in Las Vegas. Why Falcone was suddenl visiting Kendall, she couldn't begin to guess. But she didn't want him as an enemy if that could be avoided. She let him in, hoping they could work something out peacefully.

.

Falcone: Thank you for inviting us in mrs Cambias.

Kendall: I prefer Hart, and you can call me Kendall.

Falcone: Very well Kendall. I take it you know who I am.

Kendall: I know you're a businessman, what kind of business is none of my affair.

Falcone: Thank you. Strange as it might seem, you and I have a common aquaitance.

Kendall: Who?

Falcone: Ira Gaines, your father.

Kendall: That man raped my mother. I saw him once looking for closure, but I want nothing to do with him.

Falcone: I realize you might have mixed feelings towards him, but he has his good points. The last time Ira was arrested, he had some of my product with him. As you can imagine, it would have been awkward for me to ask the police for my product back. I heard the police offered him full imunity for testifying against me. But he kept quiet, did his time like a man. He's a stand up guy.

Kendall: He was afraid of you.

Falcone: In my business a reputation of fear is neccessary. But I prefer to think there is loyalty, honor among thieves. Because of your father's loyalty I kept him safe in prison. When he got out, I offered him a way to pay back what he owed. By doing things which the courts tend to frown upon. But he asked to not be involved in anything illegal, I guess he's had enough of prison.

Kendall: I didn't even know he was out of prison.

Falcone: I believe it's been four or five months now. Anyway I don't normally let people leave my organization, but I reward loyalty. I am also a businessman, Ira and I came to an understanding, he would give me 50 dollars a month until the debt is re-payed. At this rate, the debt will never be fully re-payed. I respect whatever you did to protect your sister, and I know that you have been generous in settling the Cambias debts.

Kendall: You want me to pay his debt?

Falcone: In my old age, I have become sentimental. Right now your father lives in a half-way house and works as a bag-boy at Wal-mart. Perhaps, you can allow him to live his final years at least free of fear from myself, or anyone else who might inherit my business. But, all things considered, if you say no, I will walk away. There are no hard feelings, and you'll never seem me again.

Kendall: You said he's paying you, 50 dollars a month doesn't sound so bad. So, with all due respect mr Falcone, I'll have to turn down your offer.

Falcone: Very well, I'll respect your choice. I supposse I already knew what you would say before I came.

Kendall: Then why did you come?

Falcone: Like I said, I've become sentimental in my old age.


	226. Chapter 226

Chapter 226

.

Kendall's unexpected meeting with Falcone had been a little unnerving. Bianca decided Kendall needed to be around her family and friends right now. Kristen agreed and brought Lily, Maggie and Ryan came this night as well. It was just a small gathering of close family. Erica would have come, but she and Kendall still had to maintain a public appearence of hatred. It was a pleasant evening, until another visitor came. It was Tyler, Michael's lowlife lawyer. Kendall would have preferred Falcone. Then again, she might have been too scared to pull a gun on a crime boss like Falcone, but Tyler didn't have any muscle backing him up.

.

Kendall: Get the hell off my property.

Tyler: Actually Kendall, I'm here for Bianca.

Kendall: After how you tried to humiliate her in court? Let me repeat myself, get off my property! I'm going upstairs, to get my gun. You have until I get back, or my lawyer will be trying to convince a jury I acted in self-defense.

Tyler: You really think you could get away with it, in front of all these witnesses?

Kristen: I heard her ask you to leave, and if she plants a knife in your dead hands I'll look the other way.

Bianca: I don't want you to take that chance Kendall. Just say what you want and leave.

Tyler: Okay. I thought you should know about a clause in Alexander's will. Essentially if it is ever proven that Alexander had a grandchild, that child inherits everything.

Bianca: I heard of that, but it has nothing to do with me.

Tyler: I'd say it does. I have a source at the local hospital. I know you went there recently, for a pre-natal sonogram. Given that you don't exactly sleep around with men, it's obvious how you became pregnant.

Kendall: You mean from rape? The rape which you claimed never happanned.

Tyler: I believed my client, and a witness backed him up.

Kendall: A witness who's a sociopath. Who is this source who doesn't mind violating doctor-patient priviledge?

Tyler: That's irrelevant.

Kendall: So either this person violated that priviledge, or they're lying to you now.

Tyler: I trust this source. And Bianca deserves to know her rights regarding her claims to the inheritance.

Bianca; And I'm sure you want some kind of finder's fee. Well I've never been pregnant, and I would rather survive on noodle soup and crackers for the rest of my life than to touch a cent of that money.

.

Tyler was a bit suprised by this turn of events, but it was still an opportunity. For some reason Bianca wanted none of the money, she even seemed desperate to avoid anyone knowing she was carrying Michael's baby. Kendall could see the pain in Bianca's eyes. Kristen and Lily seemed to be putting it all together. Ryan knew Bianca had once been pregnant, but thought she'd had an abortion. But now he started to wonder. Kendall was often impulsive, so to protect her little sister she blurted out the first idea that came into her head.

.

Kendall: For god's sake Tyler, I'm the one who married Michael. Bianca went to the hospital, for me, to hold my hand. I'm the one who went for the pre-natal sonogram. I'm the one who's pregnant with Michael's child.


	227. Chapter 227

Chapter 227

.

Tyler did not believe Kendall's claim that she was pregnant, at least not with Michael's child. He took this opportunity to observe everyone's reaction to Kendall's claim. Kristen and Lily weren't sure what to make of it. Bianca seemed nervous for Kendall, Maggie held Bianca's hand. Ryan looked like a deer caught in a headlight. Tyler left to come up with a new plan. Bianca hugged Kendall then left with Maggie. Kristen did the same before taking Lily home. Ryan stayed, trying to find the right words to comfort Kendall.

.

Ryan: I'm not sure what to make of your claim. If you are pregnant, I'll be there for you and the baby. I didn't handle it well last time, but I'll do better this time, I promise.

Kendall: Thank you, that means a lot to me. But I'm not pregnant.

Ryan: I see, I have to assume then your plan is to keep that psychotic lowlife from knowing Bianca is pregnant.

Kendall: I do tend to leap before I look don't I?

Ryan: Yes you do, but you usually mean well. Why didn't you tell me about Bianca?

Kendall: You assume that Tyler was telling the truth.

Ryan: I would take your word over his. So, I'll believe whatever you tell me.

Kendall: For what it's worth, I never lied to you, I just couldn't tell you everything.

Ryan: Fair enough, I guess Bianca would want to keep that circle as small as possible. I also notice you still haven't really confirm whether Bianca is or is not still pregnant. Fine, just tell me what to do or say, and I'll do it.


	228. Chapter 228

Chapter 228

.

The day after Tyler's visit David felt the need to call an emergency meeting. It was him, Bianca, Maggie, and Kendall. This was everyone who officially knew Bianca was pregnant. Ryan wasn't here but he had probably put everything together. He could at least probably be trusted to keep quiet. Tyler and at least one dishonest employee at the hospital had also likely knew or strongly suspected the truth.

.

David: Let's see if I understand this correctly. Tyler uncovered evidence that Bianca is pregnant. He confronted the rest of you and Kendall, a name I'm pretty sure means "Hothead" claimed she was the one who's pregnant.

Kendall: That's about right. How did he know Bianca went for a pre-natal sonogram?

David: My guess is someone at the hospital recognized Bianca, saw that we had used the ultrasound machine, and put the two together. All employees are suppossed to sign a contract not to reveal medical information, but there's always the possibility of a crook being on Tyler's payroll.

Bianca: Why is Tyler determined to prove I'm pregnant? Even if I wanted Cambias money I would never hire him.

Kendall: He's desperate, he may try to blackmail you later.

David: Does Ryan know the truth?

Kendall: I didn't tell him Bianca's pregnant, but he was there when Tyler made his claim. I might have told him I'm not actually pregnant.

David: So for all intents and purposes he knows.

Kendall: I didn't wat to lie to him.

David: I love Anna too, but she knows there are certain things I just can't discuss with her.

Kendall: In Ryan's case he deserves to know I'm not pregnant. for obvious reasons.

David: There's something else to consider. You can scream your head off about being pregnant to the whole country, but are you going to tell Erica the truth?

Kendall: If Erica knows I'm not pregnant, she'll figure out that Bianca is still pregnant.

Maggie: Not necessarily. Maybe you can convince her that Tyler is a liar and a crook.

Kendall: Maybe, but she might still figure out the truth.

Bianca: Kendall, if mom thinks you're pregnant with Michael's child, she will never forgive you.

Kendall: Maybe. But if she knows that your "adopted" child is the bastard spawn of your rapist, she won't accept her or him.

Bianca: I know. I feel like no matter what I do, someone I love will be hurt.

Kendall: Maybe between the four of us, we can think of something.


	229. Chapter 229

Chapter 229

.

When Erica called Kendall and asked her to come over, Kendall had a pretty good idea what it was about. Most likely Tyler had informed Erica of Kendall's claim that she was pregnant with Michael's child. This was going to be an awkward conversation.

.

Kendall: So, what did you want to talk about Erica?

Erica: That lowlife Tyler came to see me. I generally don't take the word of a lowlife, but his claim did make me curious. I'm trying really hard to believe that, what you did, whatever it actually was, you did to protect Bianca.

Kendall: I did. Michael promised to leave town forever if I agreed to marry him. Did you really think he wouldn't include a wedding night in the bargain?

Erica: I supposse I didn't want to think about you and him together. Is it true, are you really pregnant?

Kendall: Yes. You're going to be a grandmother, congragulations.

Erica: And you're certain that Michael is the father?

Kendall: Reasonably sure.

Erica: Please tell me there's a chance the baby is Ryan's, Aidan's, anyone you met off the street.

Kendall: Why don't we wait until I can safely take a DNA test.

Erica: Kendall, your sister was pregnant from Michael Cambias.

Kendall: You think I forgot?

Erica: She agonized over her choice. Thankfully she seems at peace with her decision now.

Kendall: She did what was right for herself.

Erica: Yes she did. But if she hears that her big sister is pregnant with that monster's child, it could open up old wounds.

Kendall: What exactly are you suggesting Erica?

Erica: If you really are pregnant...

Kendall: "If?"

Erica: I haven't forgotten when you faked a pregnancy with Ryan.

Kendall: Fair point.

Erica: And my point is that if you are pregnant, you should make it clear to everyone that Michael is not the father.

Kendall: And if he is?

Erica: Then you should do the only decent thing and end this pregnancy immediately.

Kendall: So you're encouraging me to have an abortion, like you advised Bianca to have an abortion. Maybe you just don't want people knowing you're old enough to be a grandmother.

Erica: If you give birth to Michael Cambias' child, I will never accept this child.

Kendall: I supposse I should thank you for making this decision easier. I'm having this baby, my baby. And if you want no part of it you can just stay the hell out of our lives.


	230. Chapter 230

Chapter 230

.

After her fight with Kendall Erica called David. David was suprised that Erica wanted to speak with him, but he figured all he could do was see her and keep up his best poker face.

.

David: Everything okay Erica?

Erica: No, Kendall is claiming she's pregnant with Michael's child.

David: I'm sorry, I can't imagine how hard this must be on you.

Erica: I can handle myself, I'm more worried about Bianca. I tried to break the news to her myself. She still tried defending Kendall, said she must have her reasons.

David: Bianca is a good person, wants to believe the best about people, especially family.

Erica: If Kendall really is pregnant this time she would need a doctor. David, you wouldn't by any chance be Kendall's doctor right now?

David: I can never confirm or deny who any of my patients are.

Erica: Even to her mother.

David: Even to her mother.

Erica: But maybe you can help. Kendall has agreed to a test. What's that test called that can determine who the father is?

David: Amnio-cintesis. If Kendall really wants that procedure I can do it, but as a doctor I can't really recommend doing that until at least the final tri-mester. There is a danger of miscarriage or infection for the pregnant woman.

Erica: How big a risk?

David: Relatively small, but real. I'm sorry for this but, if Kendall is my patient, I'll have to advise against such a test.

Erica: What about a blood test?

David: That would determine if she's pregnant, but not who the father is.

Erica: I doubt Kendall really is pregnant, she faked it before.

David: I can do the blood test, but it would still be entirely up to Kendall whether to share the results with you.

Erica: Actually we've worked out our terms. She'll take the blood test, and I won't be in the room. But she's agreed to let Tad Martin watch and report back to me.

David: Why Tad?

Erica: Because you two have, issues.

David: That's one way to put it. Tad cheated on Dixie with Brooke, Dixie cheated on Tad with me, and Tad gets me arrested for saving lives.

Erica: Kendall has been diagnosed as a sociopath, she might be able to manipulate one of you, but I seriously doubt you two would ever work together.

David: Fair enough. I'll do it Kendall really is onboard, but my loyalty has to be the well-being of my patient. Kendall would have every legal right to have you or Tad leave the room at any point.

Erica: Yes, and if she does she'll be admitting she's a liar. This should be interesting.


	231. Chapter 231

Chapter 231

.

After his meeting with Erica David felt the need to talk with Kendall. Bianca was already at Kendall's house to help.

.

David: Kendall, have you ever taken an anger management class?

Kendall: Yes, after I got probation for pulling a gun on Ryan's father.

David: Perhaps they should have ordered you to take more of those classes.

Kendall: I'm sorry, Erica just pushed my buttons.

David: Well now Erica is expecting you to take a blood test, in front of my enemy.

Bianca: Can't we use my blood?

David: The question is how to fool everyone into thinking it's Kendall's blood. As I see it we have three options. The first is you take the test legitimately, and try to act suprised when the test comes back negative.

Kendall: I can lie. But what are the other two options?

David: The second is to, somehow, switch Kendall's blood with Bianca's. The problem there is Tad was a magician's assistant. He's now a private detective, he knows just about any trick I could think of.

Bianca: And if he catches you, he'll report it to Erica and your involvement will be exposed.

David: The third option is to try and make him an ally. But he would just love to see me arrested and humiliated.

Bianca: What exactly is the deal with you two anyway?

David: Years ago, long before I met Anna, I had an affair with Tad's wife Dixie. Ofcourse this was the same time Tad had his extra-marital affair with Brooke. This incidentally is how their son Jamie was created.

Bianca: This might not have been your finest moment, but it sounds like Tad was as guilty as you were.

David: Unfortunately Tad wanted revenge. He did a little investigating, found one incident in particular. An eight year old girl was killed by a drunk driver. Myself, and ironically Tad's father Joe Martin, we did everything we could to save her, but she died. After she died, I took out her heart to save a seven year old boy who needed a transplant. I didn't exactly have permission from the girl's parents. They were upset, pressed charges. So did some of the other families of people, whom I used implied consent for the harvesting. Anyway I was charged with fraud and forgery, got aquitted. Fortunately for me a jury didn't want to send a doctor to prison for saving lives. Tad feels I violated the dead and trampled on family rights, I think he tried to send a doctor to prison for petty revenge. At any rate, I doubt Tad will be an ally.


	232. Chapter 232

Chapter 232

.

Chief Hubbard was suprised when Mary Smythe came into the police station and claimed to have valuable intel. But he could do little other than question her himself.

.

Jessie: Okay Mary, you claim to have valuable information, I'm listening.

Mary: I want something in return.

Jessie: The standard fee for confidential informants is $250 a month, but that requires you to give at least two reliable tips each month.

Mary: I have money, I need something more valuable.

Jessie: What would that be?

Mary: Immunity from prosecution.

Jessie: What information do you have?

Mary: I know who killed Michael Cambias.

Jessie: Why have you waited so long to come forward?

Mary: I was at Michael's house the night he was murdered, helping him with his business. Some of it was not entirely legal. I saw who murdered him, fortunately the murderer never saw me. You can understand why I didn't want to make myself known to someone who I knew for a fact was a killer.

Jessie: I can understand you keeping quiet that night, but you could have come forward after, before now. In fact you were questioned by the police after, you claimed you were nowhere near Michael's house that night.

Mary: I want the immunity agreement to include lying to the police.

Jessie: I'll talk to the district attorney. You should know that an immunity agreement requires you to tell the absolute truth. If you lie, or hold anything back, we can prosecute you, for everything you confess to and add an obstrution of justice charge as well.


	233. Chapter 233

Chapter 233

.

David was trying to figure out how to outsmart Tad with the blood test when he arrived home. Anna seemed worried about something.

.

David: What's wrong Anna?

Anna: I was suppossed to return to work the Monday after Thanksgiving, but Jessie just informed me that they're extending my maternity leave.

David: For how long?

Anna: They don't know yet. My fear is that they don't want me working there at the moment because it could be a conflict of interests. I know you seem to still have patients here, and I understand you can't talk to me about it. But how would you feel about a little vacation right now?

David: Where were you thinking?

Anna: I was thinking of a country without an extradition treaty. Some place where you and I could raise Leora in safety.

David: For now I still have responsibilities here, but that should be over come early January. In the meantime maybe you should take Leora somewhere. I'll join you both soon enough.

Anna: You don't have another woman on the side do you?

David: Between you, Leora, and my patient I wouldn't have time for an affair.

Annd: Good, and I'm not leaving without you.

David: Then I guess we both stay, at least for now.


	234. Chapter 234

Chapter 234

.

The night before Kendall's blood test David stopped by Bianca and Maggie's apartment to take some of Bianca's blood. Hopefully he could figure out how to switch this with Kendall's blood without Tad seeing it. After he left Bianca and Maggie discussed what to do tomorrow.

.

Bianca: Ryan is coming. I don't think he knows anything specific, but he's willing to start an argument with Kendall.

Maggie: I can create a disturbance to if you like.

Bianca: No, Kendall has enough people hating her. Ryan will be faking it, but mom. This is all my fault.

Maggie: No, don't say that.

Bianca: It's true.

Maggie: Its not like you asked for any of this. I'd say you're handling it pretty well.

Bianca: It feels like, whatever I do, someone I love gets hurt. If I we somehow pull this off, than I ruin any chance that my mother and sister will ever reconcile. But if I tell the truth my mother will be hurt. She'll never accept my child, and she'll probably tell the baby the truth when she grows up. I can't let my daughter find out the truth about her father.

Maggie: This is all Tyler's fault. I don't even know what his angle is, but he seems determined to hurt you and Kendall.

Bianca: Yeah, if he had just left well enough alone noone would have been hurt, any further than they already were. Unless...

Maggie: Unless what?

Bianca: Uncle Jack was suspended from the district attorney's office.

Maggie: Why would they do that?

Bianca: I think they're getting ready to arrest the person who murdered Michael. They suspended Jack because either he's a suspect, or it's someone he cares about. Someone he couldn't prosecute because it would be a conflict of interest.

Maggie: Anna's maternity leave was extended, possibly for that reason. Maybe the police think you and I killed Michael together.

Bianca: That's not funny. I'm worried that someone I care about committed the murder. I don't exactly like the idea that someone committed murder for me, or that they could go to prison for the rest of their life because of me.

Maggie: Whoever might have killed Michael, they made their own choices, you shouldn't blame yourself.

Bianca: I'll try. I'll also be there for Kendall. Whatever anyone else says about her, I will stand by my sister.


	235. Chapter 235

Chapter 235

.

By the time Kendall got to the hospital for her pregnancy blood test a number of others were already waiting. David ofcourse, as well as Erica, Bianca, Maggie, Ryan, and Tad. David had the vial of Bianca's blood in his pocket. Hopefully he could switch the vials, making Tad an ally seemed unlikely. David reminded Kendall one last time she had the right to prohibit Tad from being in the room during the test, but she asked him to come on in with her and David. Tad was a bit suspicious of David, but he claimed he didn't want him here just because he didn't like Tad. The feeling was mutual. After David took Kendall's blood she went outside. It wasn't long before Kendall picked a fight with Erica, loud enough for David and Tad to hear. But Tad never took his eyes off David. Having worked as a magician's assistant, Tad was familiar with mis-direction. David tried picking a fight with Tad. The two men argued over old issues, but Tad still didn't take his eyes off of Kendall's blood. David soon realized he couldn't put it off any longer. He would just have to finish he test, and hope that Kendall could put on a good front in front of everyone, and that Tad wouldn't make Erica too suspicious. David didn't like throwing Kendall under the bus like this, but he saw little other option. Trying to switch vials now would only confirm what Erica already suspected, that Kendall was lying. David poured the liquid into Kendall's blood. When it didn't turn blue Tad would be the first to discover that Kendall wasn't actually pregnant. But then something happanned which David did not expect. The blood turned blue. It seemed that Kendall really was pregnant.


	236. Chapter 236

Chapter 236

.

When David and Tad came out Erica and Kendall were arguing. Ryan, Bianca, and Maggie all just stood by in awkward silence.

.

David: I'd like to remind Kendall one last time she has the right to have me tell her the test results in private.

Kendall: Well Tad already knows, he's going to tell Erica. So just tell us all at once.

David: Fair enough. Kendall, you're pregnant.

.

Kendall had prepared herself to claim she was shocked at not being pregnant. Now she smiled, as did Bianca, Maggie, and Ryan. Whatever David did seemed to have worked. Erica was somewhat less happy and stormed off. David then asked Kendall to come back into his office, there were some things he wanted to go over with her in private.

.

Kendall: So, did you trick Tad and switch vials, or is Tad now an ally of our scheme?

David: Kendall, I never switched vials. I had to do the test legitiamately, and to my suprise you actually are pregnant.

.

This news suprised Kendall. She said "Right, ofcourse I already suspected I'm with child." While she said this she wrote a note on a piece of paper for David to silently read. The note said "I'm not pregnant, but you think the office is bugged?"

.

David: I don't think the office is bugged. You see this?

Kendall: It's a vial of blood.

David: Specifically it's Bianca's blood. I never had the chance to switch them, it just sat in my pocket the entire time.

Kendall: You're telling me you did a pregnancy test with my blood, and it really came back positive?

David: That's exactly what I'm telling you.

Kendall: So I'm actually pregnant?

David: Yes. I realize this is a lot to absorb.

Kendall: How far along am I?

David: I can't tell that from a simple blood test. When was you last period?

Kendall: A little over a month ago, I just figured I was a few days late because of all this stress. This certainly complicates things.

David: You still have time to decide what to do.

Kendall: I should talk to Ryan, and Bianca.


	237. Chapter 237

Chapter 237

.

Bianca was a little suprised Kendall wanted to talk again so soon, it had only been a few hours since the blood test. They were suppossed to keep their distance for a little while. But the way Kendall sounded over the phone, maybe Erica's words hurt her more than she thought they would. Bianca came, as did Ryan. Kendall was clearly nervous about something.

.

Bianca: Is everything okay?

Kendall: Things have gotten complicated. David never had the chance to switch the blood vials.

Ryan: So Tad is an ally? Or is he like me, he knows something is going on he just doesn't want to know too much?

Kendall: Neither. It turns out, I really am pregnant.

.

This news was a suprise to Ryan and Bianca. But Bianca hugged her sister, and Ryan soon joined them.

.

Kendall: Thank you. And yes Ryan, you are the father, in case you were wondering.

Ryan: I assumed that. I'm just suprised, you and I always used protection.

Kendall: David said your youth means you could basically override birth control.

Ryan: Now he tells me. Okay, I'm here for you and our baby.

Kendall: And you Bianca?

Bianca: I'm thrilled that our children can grow up together.

Ryan: But I think Kendall is worried that this complicates your little plan.

Kendall: It does. The plan was always to pretend I was pregnant, and then claim I suffered a miscarriage.

Bianca: So now you don't have to do that last part.

Kendall: Slight problem. Erica made it clear she would never accept the child of Michael Cambias.

Bianca: Maybe I should tell her the truth.

Kendall: You do that, and she'll never accept your child.

Bianca: She thinks your baby was the product of greed. If I can explain how much I love my child...

Kendall: It won't work.

Bianca: Whatever happens, I'll stand by you. I won't abandon my sister.

Ryan: So will I. Kendall, this isn't how I imagined this happening, all of this news is unexpected. But you are the person I want to do this with. Kendall, will you marry me?


	238. Chapter 238

Chapter 238

.

Thanksgiving was awkward. It had only been three days since Kendall took her blood test proving she was pregnant. This news was shocking to her, and shocking others into thinking that the late Michael Cambias was the father. Yet everyone came together at the Pine Valley Inn for dinner this afternoon. Ryan stood by Kendall, Bianca even insisted she come, over their mother's objections. Most of the guests here weren't fond of Kendall at the moment, but they tried to keep a civil tongue. They figured if Bianca could forgive her they should at least try. The other guests here included Jackson, Reggie, Greenlee, Maggie, Leo, Aidan, David, Anna, Leora, Kristen, Lily. This wasn't exactly the first awkward thanksgiving for this group. Last year it began including Greenlee and Reggie. Greenlee having only recently learned Jackson was her father, and Jackson having invited Reggie, a recently paroled man living on the streets. The year before Bianca insisted Kendall come. At the time Kendall was calling herself Sarah and wanted to covertly get to know her biological mother. Bianca had hoped this would be a fairly peaceful thanksgiving, that was not to be the case. Erica made a number of nasty comments towards Kendall, and Kendall couldn't resist the bait and insulted Erica back. It looked like these two women were on the verge of a fist fight, when the police arrived. At first Bianca thought one of the employees of the Pine Valley Inn had called them because of their disturbance, but why would the chief of police personally come for that? Then Jessie Hubbard made an announcement. He was here to make an arrest. It seemed that one of these guests was the murderer of Michael Cambias.


	239. Chapter 239

Chapter 239

.

Everyone in this dining room seemed a little nervous whe Jessie Hubbard announced why they were here. Jessie was here to arrest the murderer of Michael Cambias. In theory only one person should be nervous about that. But there was always the possibility they feared he was about to arrest one of them wrongly. And most of these people were family. Whatever their issues they seemed to care about each other, didn't want their loved one to go to prison, even for murder. It was only about a minute before Jessie revealed the name on the arrest warrent, but it felt longer to some.

.

Jackson: Okay, which of us is alleged to have murdered Michael?

Jessie: Bianca Montgomery.

.

This news was a shock. God knew Bianca had motive to murder Michael, but most didn't think she was capable of taking a life. If she was guilty, she was doing a pretty good job pretending to be shocked at the accusation.

.

Bianca: I didn't do it.

Jackson: Bianca, let your lawyer do the talking.

Jessie: You're her lawyer now?

Jackson: I've been suspended from the district attorney's office, but I am still liscensed to practice law in the state of Pennsylvania. So, what evidence do you suppossedly have against my client?

Jessie: We traced the murder weapon to an arms-dealer who says he sold it to Reggie Porter. Reggie and Bianca lived in the same house at the time. That proves she had access to the murder weapon. Also Mary Smythe says she saw Bianca actually shoot Michael.

Jackson: Why would Mary wait so long to tell you?

Jessie: She wanted immunity for crimes she committed with Michael. The arms-dealer also got immunity.

Jackson: Did you find my client's fingerprints on the murder weapon?

Jessie: No.

Jackson: So all you have is the word of two criminals who are each testifying soley for immunity.

Jessie: You can argue reasonabl doubt in front of a jury, but the judge felt confident enough to issue an arrest warrant for Bianca Montgomery.

David: Bianca Montgomery is my patient, I've been treating her for a few months.

Jessie: She'll be given an exam by one of our doctors.

David: I'd like to accompany her, make sure your doctors have the neccessary information.

Jessie: Very well, but I still have a job to do right now.

.

By this point everyone in the room was busy with one task or another. Erica and Kendall each went to get money, prepared to post bail at whatever price it was. Jackson told Maggie to get Bianca's passport from their apartment. Most likely the judge would require her to surrender this as a condition of bail. He also told Bianca not to answer any questions, he woud make sure the prosecutor turned over all evidence to him very soon. But, for the moment, Bianca would have to go to jail. Jessie placed the handcuffs on Bianca and brought her to the police car. Bianca prayed this was just a temporary setback.

.

Note: Obviously this is a departure from the direction the actual show took with this storyline. So, am I going to have a different character end up being the murderer, or have the Pine Valley police actually arrested the correct suspect? Keep watching to find out.


	240. Chapter 240

Chapter 240

.

Bianca couldn't believe she was really being arrested for murder. And why would Mary Smythe commit perjury to have her prosecuted? Bianca could just hold it together until her family bailed her out, and hopefully her uncle Jack could prove her innocence, or at least cast some reasonable doubt. She was processed, and was then taken for a routine medical exam. David accompanied her to the examination room. To their suprise, the doctor was Angie Hubbard, wife of chief Jessie Hubbard.

.

Angie: Hello Bianca, David.

Bianca: You're the doctor?

Angie: Sometimes. I realize this hasn't been a pleasant day, but we should get this over with.

Bianca: Fair enough.

Angie: Have you taken any narcotics or alcohol in the last 72 hours?

Bianca: Definitely not.

Angie: Is there any chance you're currently pregnant?

Bianca: Actually, I am.

Angie; I see. I take it Michael Cambias is the biological father?

Bianca: Yes, and that's why I don't want anyone to know.

Angie: They isolate pregnant prisoners and place them in the prison infirmary.

David: Angie, outside this room there are only three people who know she's pregnant. Your form, which lists the options of "Pregnant" or "not pregnant" you could just leave it blank.

Angie: The general population of a prison is no place for a pregnant woman. Harm could come to you or your baby.

Bianca: My family is getting ready to bail me out.

Angie: That assumes they'll be able to do it. The judge could deny bail.

Bianca: Please dr Hubbard. It's bad enough that my child could learn her father was a rapist, but now she could hear her mother actually murdered her father. I'm actually innocent, but the rumors will always be around.

Angie: I see your point. But if the judge denies bail, as your doctor I will have you put in the prison infirmary.


	241. Chapter 241

Chapter 241

.

Although it was Thanksgiving, the courts were still open. Bianca's plea would be one of the last of the day. Her family knew they would have to move quickly once bail was officially set, if the judge even granted bail. Given her family's wealth the judge might decide she was a flight risk and have her remanded until trial. Bianca didn't enjoy the idea of spending months in jail awaiting trial, nor did she like the idea of dr Hubbard officially listing her as pregnant. One Angie did that, the whole town would know within a matter of days. Jackson told Bianca what to expect, and that she should just plead not guilty, after that let him do all the talking. The prosecutor was a man maned Fletcher. Jack knew Fletcher a little, he was a hard prosecutor, and ambtious. Might be using this high profile case to boost his eventual political career. The baliff read the charges and Bianca was asked how she pled.

.

Baliff: The state of Pennsylvania versus Bianca Montgomery, one charge of murder in the first degree.

Judge: How does the defendant plead?

Bianca: Not guilty.

Judge: Bail?

Fletcher: Your honor the defendant's family has incredible wealth and the defendant has made flight reservations to leave the country.

Jackson: Your honor my client was the survivor of a sexual assault this past summer and felt it best to have a temporary change of scenery. She made these reservations before she even knew she was a suspect, much less that she would be arrested.

Fletcher: At any rate the people consider her a flight risk, and ask that she be remanded until her trial.

Jackson: I would remind the people that my client's only stay away from this country was doing volunteer work in refugee camps, which she was planning to do this time. She nevertheless has extensive ties to the community, including many loved ones, an ongoing college education, and she has every intention of staying in Pine Valley and looks forward to this trial to prove her innocence and confront her accusers.

Judge: Nonetheless I can see why the people would worry about her leaving town. I prefer a middle ground. Bail is set at one million dollars and the defendant will surrender her passport as a condition of bail.

.

Bianca was happy about this. One million dollars was a lot of money, but between them Kendall, Erica, and Greenlee had managed to scrounge up enough, and Maggie had brought her passport from their apartment. It seemed she would be in her own bed tonight with her girlfriend.


	242. Chapter 242

Chapter 242

.

After she was bailed out of jail Bianca's family wanted to bring her home for dinner. But after all she'd been through today Bianca just wanted to go to her apartment and lay down. Maggie tried to comfort her girlfriend as best she could.

.

Maggie: Everything will be okay.

Bianca: I hope so. Uncle Jack says the trial will most likely begin in late January. So that's two months of tabloid scrutiny, any of them could learn I'm pregnant.

Maggie: It's almost winter, just keep wearing baggie clothes.

Bianca: I'm scared. There's a very real possibility I'll be giving birth in prison.

Maggie: All they have is the testimony of an arms-dealer, and a sociopath. Both of whom are testifying solely for immunity.

Bianca: Maybe Daryl is telling the truth that he sold Reggie the gun used to murder Michael. If that's true, that means the killer could be him, uncle Jack, my mother.

Maggie: Don't forget me. I was there that night, I could have taken it.

Bianca: Either way, the killer is someone I love. But why would Mary lie about me being the killer.

Maggie: That I don't know. Even Greenlee know's she's a sociopath, but what does Mary have to gain with you in prison?

Bianca: Good question. What would Tyler have to gain from proving I'm the one pregnant with Michael's child?

Maggie: I'm not sure I see the connection.

Bianca: Technically my child could be the heir to the Cambias fortune, but if I'm found guilty of Michael's murder I can't profit financially. And Tyler wants to prove Kendall didn't marry Michael so she won't inherit anything.

Maggie: So you think Mary and Tyler are working together? But how would they get the inheritance?

Bianca: They'd have to be working with someone else, someone who could claim the inheritance.

Maggie: Like Zack Slater, or his son Ethan?

Bianca: Maybe, but they have a legitimate claim, why all this cloak and dagger? I think it's someone else, I just don't know who. Ofcourse, this is just my theory right now.


	243. Chapter 243

Chapter 243

.

Ryan and Kendall were on a plane to Las Vegas. Bianca was out on bail pending trial, but there was the real possibility that she would be going to prison for the rest of her life. Once again Kendall was willing to do whatever it took to protect her little sister. And once again Ryan was coming along for the ride. During the flight they passed the time talking about Ryan's recent proposal.

.

Ryan: So, you, me, a plane, secret mission to help Bianca.

Kendall: What's your point?

Ryan: This doesn't seem familiar to you?

Kendall: A little.

Ryan: As far as anyone knows you're Michael's merry widow. That means you're free to remarry.

Kendall: You want to get married while we're in Las Vegas?

Ryan: Why not? We've been dating, on and off, for over two years. We've seen the best and the worst of each other. And we have a baby on the way.

Kendall: I remind you, as far as the world knows Michael Cambias is the father of my unborn child.

Ryan: That's just biology. The world could also know I raised the child, could still be considered his or her father.

Kendall: I never considered myself the marrying kind, the Virginia incident not withstanding. You could do better than me.

Ryan: I love you, and you love me.

Kendall: I do, but I still need time to think about it. For what it's worth, you got me closer to real marriage than I ever thought I would.


	244. Chapter 244

Note: Today marks exactly 100 consecutive days of posting. Thanks to all those who made it worth my while. Those who read every chapter thus far in one day, a special thanks to you. We have a long way to go until the ending, but hopefully you'll see it was worth it.

.

Chapter 244

.

With Bianca pregnant and facing life in prison Kendall was willing to do whatever it took to protect her little sister. That included doing someting she hoped she'd never have to do, arrange a meeting with crime boss Falcone. Falcone agreed to let meet Kendall in his hotel suite. Ryan came with Kendall as back-up. He didn't try talking Kendall out of doing something reckless, he knew that was impossible, but he was going with her as protection. Unfortunately Falcone had four big guys with him, all had guns. Ryan wondered if perhaps, he should have brought a gun himself, or would they see that as a threat and kill them both immediately. Falcone also had a small man with a briefcase, probably an accountant. Whatever price he demanded, he was ready with an exact figure.

.

Falcone: It is good to see you again Kendall.

Kendall: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting. I guess you wonder what this is about.

Falcone: Let me see if I have guessed correctly. Your sister Bianca is facing the possibility of life in prison. You believe I have influence in the penal system, and you wish to guarantee Bianca's safety should she be convicted.

Kendall: That's exactly right.

.

At this point Falcone handed one of his bodyguards an envelope full of money.

.

Falcone: My friends had a pool about how long it would take you to come and ask for my help, they asked me to hold the money. This man just barely won because of your flight delay. My wife reads the tabloids obsessively, she says they're better than her soap operas.

Kendall: I guess it wasn't hard to figure out. So, can you help me protect my sister? I'll give you anything you want.

Falcone: So many people come to me promising me whatever I wanted in exchange for what they valued at the moment. Most lament their choice of words when I come to collect.

Kendall: I realize it will be a high price, but to protect my sister I'll pay it. I'm going into this bargain eyes wide open. So, I ask again, can you help me protect Bianca?

Falcone: Indeed I can, but I want two things in return. The first is money, my accountant can give you a specific amount.

Kendall: Ofcourse whatever you think is fair.

Falcone: Your devotion to family is truley inspiring, sadly you do not seem entirely consistent, but I can understand your complicated feelings towards either of your parents. The money I ask for, it is your father's debt, exactly what I asked for when we first met. The exact amount, plus the interest.

Kendall: Why him?

Falcone: I am sentimental in my old age. I will not ask you to reconcile with him, that may be too much for you. But I prefer to think I helped you two, even if I don't live to see it. The second thing I want is a favor.

Kendall: What favor?

Falcone: I do not know. It may be years from now, and at my age I may not live to call on this favor. But I like how people owe me. Knowing my terms, do you still wish to enter into this bargain?

Kendall: Yes, I do.

Falcone: Then rest assured that if Bianca is convicted, she will be as safe as one can be in prison.

Kendall: Thank you sir.


	245. Chapter 245

Chapter 245

.

Things were awkward for Bianca over the next month. She still attended classes, but the other students and teachers looked at her awkwardly. Some made nasty comments behind her back, others seemed a little afraid of her. Hopefully this would end after she was proven not guilty. Hopefully. Admittedly it was weird for Bianca to go from a college classroom to talking with her lawyer about her upcoming murder trial. Still, it was comforting that her true loved ones stood by her the whole time. Maggie sat next to Bianca in world history, their only class together, let everyone know she wasn't afraid of her girlfriend. Kendall had gone to Las Vegas with Ryan briefly after Thanksgiving. She said she essentially bribed the crime lord Falcone to guarantee her safety within prison. Hopefully that was just a precaution, but Kendall was very protective of her sister. Greenlee stood by Bianca too. She was grateful how her cousin took her side over her own mother, not that Mary Smythe was much of a mother. Kendall and Erica seemed willing to put aside their differences for Bianca right now. If Bianca and her little conspiracy could somehow prove that Michael was indeed the father of Kendall's unborn child, that would cast doubt on Mary's testimony. Mary claimed Bianca had shot and killed Michael the very day he was released from jail on the rape charge. But Kendall claimed Michael flew to Virginia with her and they married, even had a wedding night. David was working on a way to fake these test results, which could prove Bianca couldn't have murdered him, at least not on the night in question. But Bianca also feared that, if Erica really believed Kendall's baby had been fathered by Michael, then Erica would never truley accept Kendall, or her child. Bianca also feared that, if Erica learned the truth, she would never accept Bianca's child. Bianca was trying to figure out a way to reconcile everyone that she loved, but feared there was no way to do it all.


	246. Chapter 246

Chapter 246

.

Bianca tried to figure out how many people knew she was pregnant with Michael's child. It was originally suppossed to just be her and David. Then Maggie and Kendall learned the truth. Ryan hadn't been to any meetings to help with their little conspiracy, but for all intents and purposes he knew. But like Kendall and Maggie Ryan could be trusted to keep quiet. Then Bianca had to tell dr Hubbard, wife of the chief of police. Angie might be bound by some version of doctor-patient priviledge, but if Bianca's group tried to prove Kendall was the one pregnant with Michael's baby, Bianca questioned exactly what Angie would do. The old saying was right "Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to decieve." A part of Bianca wanted to tell Erica the truth, to help her and Kendall reconcile. But the more people knew the truth the more likely the child would someday learn she was a child of rape. And now, given the charges pending against her, the child would believe her mother murdered her father. This made Bianca more determined to keep her child from ever learning the truth about her father. And as much as Bianca wanted to protect this child, a part of her also feared she wouldn't be able to give this child the love it deserved and needed. She didn't want to hate her own baby, but feared that when she looked into her child's eyes, she would see somebody she didn't want to see.

.

Kendall had been scared ever since she learned she was really pregnant. ecause of her little scheme everyone believed this baby was the child of one rapist, and the grandchild of another. And they were half-right. This pregnancy brought up some old issues with Kendall. The fact that she only existed because someone, she didn't even know who, had hurt a child the worst way a man could hurt a woman, and still let her live. This knowledge, combined with her rotten childhood, Kendall wasn't sure she could love a child the way it needed. She remembered one incident in particular. A neighbor called the cops on her foster parents because the apartment was a mess, the mother was a drug-addict and the father a drunk. But Kendall's foster parents made her help them clean up before the social worker arrived. Despite their faults, they were both there. The social worker saw a roof, clothes, food, and upon checking 10 year old Kendall's arms saw no visible drug problem. This social worker took no further action because she had much worse cases on her desk. Kendall's story was far from the only bad one from the foster care system. She feared that if she put the baby in the foster system, he or she would end up like Kendall, and she wouldn't wish that kind of hell upon an innocent child.

.

It was only a few days before Christmas. Kendall and Bianca were walking together. Although they were officially suppossed to pretend that they hated each other, they also needed each other. Both were going to be mothers this time next year, and neither was sure she was up to the task. As they walked, no particular destination in mind, they found themselves near a church. Neither was sure why, but they both wanted to go inside. Maybe they needed to get off their feet, maybe they were just cold from the december chill. But as they went inside, something unusual caught their eyes. It was a nativity scene, the animals all surrounding Mary, Joseph, and the baby Jesus. Such a scene was normal for a christian church, especially for so close to Christmas. The unusual part was that the baby Jesus, was an actual baby. Someone had abandoned a baby in this church.


	247. Chapter 247

Chapter 247

.

Seeing an abandoned infant at a church was a shock to both Kendall and Bianca. They didn't panic. Bianca tended to the baby, trying to comfort him, while Kendall tried calling for help. She tried calling 911 on her cellphone, but there was no signal. Kendall then borrowed Bianca's cellphone, also no signal. This was odd, both phones were fully charged, they weren't in the middle of nowhere. So, with no way to call on the phones Kendall screamed at the top of her longues for help. She assumed there would be someone here at the church. Some priest or nun, a caretaker, at the very least a parishoner who came to light a candle or something. But somehow this church was suprisingly empty for so close to christmas. Bianca decided that they should get the baby to safety immediately. The women bundled the child up and left the church. Bianca held the child, Kendall figured it was another example of why Bianca would make a better mother than her. Kendall kept a lookout for someone, anyone, who could either drive them to the police station, or at least let them use a working cellphone. Finally she spotted a pharmacy. Most likely they would have a phone, not to mention milk. Bianca and Kendall were both well aware of all the studies that proved breastmilk was better for a newborn. But neither of them had yet given birth, they couldn't feed a child like that yet. So the formula was better than nothing, and it wasn't clear how long it had been since the child had eaten. When they got in the pharmacy there were no other customers, and only one employee. This employee was talking on her own cellphone, it was clear she was talking to a friend and it wasn't exactly work related. Kendall went to get formula while Bianca asked to borrow her phone.

.

Bianca: Excuse me, can I please borrow your cellphone?

Employee: No.

Bianca: Can I please use the store phone then?

Employee: No.

Bianca: Please, I need to make a call about the baby.

Employee: Not my problem. Either buy something or get out.

Bianca: My sister is getting some formula, but I need to get social services out here to help this little boy.

.

Kendall came with the formula. Despite Bianca's desperate pleading this girl was not going to help them. So Kendall went with her strength, threatening.

.

Kendall: Look lady, we need to get this kid some help. He was abandoned, he's been in the cold probably longer than is good, and we don't know how long it's been since he's eaten. I have money in my purse, I also have a gun. So either let us call social services, or guess which one I'll be pulling out of my purse.

Employee: Threaten me again, and I'll have you arrested.

Kendall: Fine, call the cops. In fact I'll make it easier.

.

At this point Kendall opened the formula, which she hadn't payed for, and began making the liquid. Before the jerk of an emplyee could call the cops an old man came into the store. He looked like a priest, maybe from the church Bianca and Kendall had just left. His name was father Clarence.

.

Clarence: Is everything okay?

Employee: These two just stole baby formula, and this one threatened me with a gun.

Kendall: She wouldn't let us use the phone to get help for the baby. And the gun was a bluff.

Clarence: Perhaps we should all calm down. Bianca, Kendall, why don't you bring the baby and come with me, and we can get help together.

Employee: Fine, who needs the paperwork of pressing charges. Just get out.

.

Bianca and Kendall followed father Clarence with the baby. They were relieved, both for the kid, and the fact that they weren't going to face additional charges. But a thought occured to them, did they tell this priest their names?


	248. Chapter 248

Chapter 248

.

Father Clarence took Bianca, Kendall, and the baby to his cottage behind the church. This cottage was old fashioned, evidently a priest wasn't too concerned about modern technology, or living in luxury. Father Clarence said he would contact social services about the baby, he greatly appreciated Kendall and Bianca looking after the baby until he returned. Bianca seemed a natural with this child, Kendall was a bit more hesitant.

.

Kendall: You're a born mother Binx.

Bianca: You're a mother bear too. I saw how fiercely you protected this little boy at the pharmacy.

Kendall: Some seem to think I just need anger management.

Bianca: Maybe it needs a little toning down, but your heart is always in the right place.

Kendall: I'm not sure I'm the maternal type. This baby needed love and comfort, clearly you were better at that than I was.

Bianca: I guess we each have our strengths and weaknesses. Kendall, if I end up convicted...

Kendall: That won't happen. But if it does, I made arrangements with don Falcone to keep you safe within prison.

Bianca: What exactly did you give him in return?

Kendall: A lot of money, and a favor to be decided, by him, at a later date. Don't worry about it.

Bianca: At any rate, If the jury declares me guilty, will you take care of my baby? I know it's a lot to ask, particularly as you have one on the way yourself.

Kendall: You really trust me with your kid? You're not worried she'll tur out like me?

Bianca: I would be proud if my child turned out like you.

Kendall: Thank you. But don't worry, you'll be aquitted and you'll be able to raise your own child.

Bianca: Hopefully. Now, why don't you hold the baby for a little while, get a little on the job training right now.

.

Kendall held the baby in her arms. She had to admit, it was pretty amazing to hold an innocent life in her hands. Soon she'd have one as sweet an innocent as this baby here.


	249. Chapter 249

Chapter 249

.

Some things became clear to Bianca and Kendall as they looked after this newborn boy. Each woman had feared they couldn't love their own children. Bianca because of how the child was concieved, Kendall because she feared her own dysfunctional childhood made her incapable of that kind of love. But with this child, this sweet innocent, it seemed irrelevant where the child came from, who might have abandoned him. All children were born innocent, with a little love they could turn into good adults, good human beings. At some point Kendall and Bianca heard church bells. Father Clarence was probably back with a social worker. The two women brought the baby back to the church. A thought occured to Kendall. The pharmacy with the very rude employee didn't seem to be around, although they were pretty sure it had been within eyesight of the church. When they got inside there was a young priest inside.

.

Bianca: Excuse me, is father Clarence back yet?

Priest: Father Clarence?

Kendall: He said he was going to find a social worker about the baby.

Priest: I'm sorry, there's no priest here by that name.

Kendall: He lives in the cabin at back.

Priest: The only thing out back is a tool shed for maintanence.

Bianca: We just spent the last hour or two in that cabin with this baby.

Priest: I was wondering what happanned to him. I was debating with myself whether or not to report it to the police. Since you brought it back, I guess no harm was done.

.

Bianca didn't understand what the priest was talking about, until she looked down at the baby she was holding. It was a doll, not a real baby. The priest said it was part of their nativity scene, but had dissapeared an hour ago. The look on Kendall's face told Bianca that they had both gone through the same experience, and neither was sure exactly whay had happanned.


	250. Chapter 250

Chapter 250

.

Note: This marks 250 chapters, it's been a real labor of love. I'd also like to use this opportunity to announce a challenge. If anyone can correctly figure out why I called this story "On her own" before I post chapter 300, I will acknowledge everyone who got it right. Good luck.

.

Neither Bianca nor Kendall were quite sure what had happanned, but at least they went through it together.

.

Kendall: At one point exactly did the baby transform into a doll, or back into a doll?

Bianca: Good question. I was holding it in my arms, then I just looked down, and suddenly it was a doll, again, I think.

Kendall: And you saw a pharmacy over there right?

Bianca: With someone apparently not worried about customer complaints. And that was a cabin over there, not just a tool shed.

Kendall: At least if I'm going insane I have company.

Bianca: That young priest looked at us like we were either crazy, or we'd been visited by an angel.

Kendall: You really believe in guardian angels?

Bianca: After this, absolutely. Besides, there is more on Heaven and Earth than we could even dream.

Kendall: Your misquote of Shakespeare aside, you might be right. But why did we get the visit from a guardian angel?

Bianca: Maybe because we needed it. You have to admit, they helped us with our issues. And I don't really know why they chose to help us out, but it looks like they did.

Kendall: Maybe you're right. I guess I was wrong, someone up there does like us.


	251. Chapter 251

Chapter 251

.

Things were much more clear for Bianca and Kendall after their little Christmas vision. Which is not to say they weren't both still scared about impending motherhood. But any fears of being unable to love their children were gone. Bianca made it clear to her mother that unless Erica let Kendall and her loved ones come on Christmas, Bianca wouldn't be there herself. Erica reluctantly let Kendall come, and that ofcourse included Ryan, Kristen, and Lily. Greenlee ofcourse came with Leo because she was Jackson's daughter. Maggie came, along with David, Anna, and little Leora. Along with Reggie, the whole family was here for Christmas. Erica tried to keep a civil tongue for Bianca's sake, and it ended up being an enjoyable holiday. Once again most of the family figured if Bianca could forgive her sister, they should make an effort. And this time, the police didn't interrupt to arrest anyone for murder. Things were going to be hard, and complicated, come the new year. But for now, they could just try and enjoy each other's company.


	252. Chapter 252

Chapter 252

.

Ever since Michael went "missing" Lena had left town. She knew it was wrong, but she loved Bianca. Ofcourse that had to be unrequited. Bianca was in love with Maggie, not to mention she was just barely legal, a former student. Even if Lena were willing to risk it, she knew Bianca must hate her for having been allied to Michael Cambias. And now, Bianca would soon be on trial for murdering Michael, and Lena believed it was her fault. She didn't mind leaving Pine Valley, or teaching english as a second language to recent immigrants. If neccessary she could get a job helping inmates in prison get their GEDs, that wasn't what made Lena depressed. The guilt and the shame were becoming too much for Lena to bear. She knew she could never be together with Bianca, but she could do one good thing for Bianca. Lena decided to end her own life. Before she died she would write a suicide note confessing to murdering Michael Cambias. Hopefully God would forgive her suicide if she sacrificed her life for her beloved. And if not, at least she could spare Bianca from a life in prison.


	253. Chapter 253

Chapter 253

.

When Jackson heard the news, he wasn't sure how Bianca would take it. But he knew she needed to know this, all he could do was break it to her as gently as possible.

.

Jackson: Thank you for coming Bianca.

Bianca: You said it's about my case. Is it good or bad?

Jackson: A little of both. Your old teacher, Lena Kundura. She tried to kill herself.

Bianca: My god, is she alive?

Jackson: Yes, but for now she's still in a coma. There's something else you should know. In her suicide note, Lena confessed to murdering Michael Cambias.

Bianca: Lena murdered Michael?

Jackson: So it would seem.

Bianca: What's going to happen to her?

Jackson: Assuming she wakes up, the authorities will charge her with murder. The good news is I'm going to try to get the charges against you dismissed.

Bianca: Is it selfish of me to be relieved?

Jackson: No. You're innocent, it's not selfish of you to want to avoid prison for a crime you didn't commit.

Bianca: I still feel bad for her.

Jackson: You're a good person. But if Lena committed the crime, she'll have to suffer the consequences.


	254. Chapter 254

Chapter 254

.

When Ryan heard the news that Lena tried to commit suicide, and was apparently the person who murdered Michael, it was a suprise. Admittedly Kendall said she was innocent, that she believed the killer was probably either Erica or Bianca. It made sense, that Kendall would do anything to protect those two, but Ryan suspected Kendall might actually be the murderer. But apparently Ryan was wrong, and Lena was the killer the whole time. And tomorrow Jackson would officially ask for the charges against Bianca to be dismissed. Tonight, Kendall and Ryan were discussing certain things.

.

Ryan: I guess I owe you an apology.

Kendall: For what?

Ryan: A part of me thought you were lying, and that you were the killer.

Kendall: Actually I can see why you thought that. Anyway you stood by me the whole time, thank you.

Ryan: With you, it's always one hell of a ride.

Kendall: I thought about your proposal.

Ryan: You mean my marriage proposal?

Kendall: Yeah. I've gotten used to people aying things behind my back, or to my face. All I really need to ge through it is a few people I truley care about, and who care about me in return. So, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't promise I'll be the best wife, but I'll try. So, Ryan, will you marry me?

Ryan: Yes Kendall I want to marry you.

Kendall: There's just one thing. We can fight about band or DJ at the wedding, or about what kind of wedding cake to serve. But one thing is non-negotiable. I want Bianca to be my maid of honor.

Ryan: Sure, I didn't really have my heart set on anyone else having that job.

Kendall: Hopefully Jackson can get the charges against Bianca thrown out tomorrow, But if we have to wait, I'd just rather wait until after she's officially aquitted.

Ryan: I understand. Hopefully, we can at least get married before the baby is born.

Kendall: That would be good.


	255. Chapter 255

Chapter 255

.

Jackson gave Bianca ome advice for this hearing. Mainly to just sit there, rise for the judge when instructed, and not say anything until the judge officially dismissed the charges. Within an hour it would all be over. As touched as Bianca was that so many people showed up in support of her, she had floated the idea of taking a vacation after it was over. Bianca still had time to fulfill her original plan of leaving Pine Valley before too many people learned she was still pregnant, but it had to be soon. Finally the judge arrived, but DA Fletcher didn't seem as willing as one might hope to agree with Jackson's motion.

.

Jackson: Your honor, in light of the fact that someone else has confessed to the murder of Michael Cambias, I ask that all charges against my client be dismissed.

Fletcher: Not yet. Lena Kundura has woken from her coma and the police have questioned her.

Jackson: I haven't been made aware of any such development.

Fletcher: Defense counsel will be given all evidence by the end of the day. However ms Kundura has not been able to give specific details of exactly how she allegedly murdered Michael Cambias.

Jackson: Perhaps she suffered brain damage as the result of all the sleeping pills she took.

Fletcher: During the police investigation they gave false intel to the press and held some things back. Lena Kundura gave the false details as fact and couldn't remember the things that the police held back. In conclusion, we believe she gave a false confession and that Bianca Montgomery is the murderer.

Jackson: Your honor this is outrageous.

Judge: I will review ms Kundura's confession. If I determine it admissable I will allow you to argue it in court mr Montgomery. But the charges against Bianca Montgomery stand. She will face the murder charges in two weeks.


	256. Chapter 256

Chapter 256

.

It was less than two weeks before Bianca's trial started. The judge refused to dsmiss the charges despite Lena's confession. Hopefully Jackson could at least argue the note in court. If not, David wanted to go with his group's back-up plan. After Bianca spoke with Jackson about their trial strategy she went to David's house. Anna was visiting her sister, with Leora. Maggie, Ryan, and Kendall also came to this meeting. Of the six people who knew Bianca was still pregnant, five were here right now. The only other was Angie Hubbard. She'd keep Bianca's secret out of doctor-patient priviledge, but it seemed unlikely she would break the law to help this conspiracy. David got right to the point.

.

David: Kendall's claim that she married Michael that night could create reasonable doubt for Bianca. Any legitimate test would show she is actually pregnant, but not with Michael's baby.

Kendall: So what do you suggest?

David: I can give Bianca a test, including to determine the biological father of her baby. We need to figure out how to forge her test results for Kendall's.

Ryan: How do we do that?

David; Good question. The police won't take my word that the results are legitimate. We just need someone that they do trust to perform the test.

Ryan: This just a thought. If this doctor is trusted by the police, why would this doctor break the law to help us?

David: Valid point, and to be honest I don't know. I know a few who might be willing to help. But once I ask the first candidate, that means they'll know about our little conspiracy. If the jury hears about it, they won't give Bianca the benefit of the doubt. The sad fact is there's no way to know before-hand if they will rat us out. Whoever we ask we're taking a big risk.

Anna: Yes you are.

.

The group was so focused on planning this thing they eviently did not hear Anna enter with Leora sleeping in her arms. It was clear she had heard enough to know they were involved in something illegal. Would she turn them in, almost certainly sending Bianca to prison for the rest of her life? Anna's response suprised them all. She asked "How can I help."


	257. Chapter 257

Chapter 257

.

Bianca had been so determined that noone would learn she was still pregnant. But somehow people kept finding out. Now Anna knew, but she seemed willing to help. After she put Leora in her crib she came back downstairs to offer her services.

.

Anna: So, let me see if I understand, Bianca is pregnant. I can guess who the biological father was, but you're all doing what you can to make sure as few people know this fact as possible.

Bianca: Especially this baby. I don't want her to know how she was concieved.

Anna: I thought you were keepig something from me David.

David: I never lied to you.

Anna: You were just honoring doctor-patient priviledge, maybe going a little beyond what the law allows. At least I know you're no having an affair. So, what can I do to help.

Bianca: Anna, what we're doing, part of it might be illegal. I can't ask you to be a part of it.

Anna: Bianca, did David ever tell you how we met?

Bianca: According to Maggie, you arrested him.

Anna: Yeah. He got caught taking organs without the family's permission. It was after he was aquitted that we began dating. But there's something else, something even David doesn't know about that story.

David: Now I'm definitely curious.

Anna: After the family realized David had taken the heart from their daughter's corpse they were outraged. They demanded I get it back. I went to the hospital roof and stopped the medivac helicopter. I was suppossed to bring the heart downstairs, but the pilot told me a little boy needed it right away. Legally, that wasn't suppossed to matter, but I couldn't let that child die, not if I could prevent it. So I told the pilot to just say he took off before I could get to him. I broke the law, to save a life.

David: Good for you.

Anna: We're a lot alike David, maybe that's what attracted me to you in the first place. Anyway I want to help Bianca. Is there anyone, outside this room, who knows?

Bianca: Dr Angie Hubbard. She gave me the routine exam when I was arrested. She kept that secret, but she isn't otherwise involved.

Anna: Since she already knows, maybe she's the logical choice to fake Kendall's test results.

Kendall: You do know who her husband is right?

Anna: Jessie Hubbard, the chief of police. It's a risk, but I think I can convince her.

Kendall: I don't want to be rude, but why are you helping us with this?

Anna: Let's just say I owe you.


	258. Chapter 258

Chapter 258

.

It was now barely one week before Bianca's trial was to begin. Anna and David had made an appointment with dr Angie Hubbard. Anna knew she had to broach the subject carefully with Angie, or Angie would inform her husband. Angie gave Anna a pregnancy test. Anna knew she wasn't pregnant at the moment, but this was a good pretext to speak with a doctor in private.

.

Anna: Bianca Montgomery told me how you helped her after she was arrested.

Angie: I just gave her a routine exam and honored doctor-patient priviledge.

Anna: Do you think she'll be convicted?

Angie: I don't know. Officially I stay out of my husband's work and let the courts do their job.

Anna: Unofficially?

Angie: I read the tabloids. All the prosecution has is the word of an arms-dealer who's testifying for immunity. And all he can prove is that the murder weapon was in Erica's house, other people had access to that gun. The prosecution also has the word of Mary Smythe, a sociopath who seems to be working some sort of angle for her own benefit. Hard to prove guilt beyond reasonable doubt on just that, especially if Lena Kundura's suicide note is ruled admissable.

Anna: You know that Kendall claims she married Michael on the night in question, and is currently pregnant with his child.

Angie: So I hear. But, from what I've heard, she's hesitant to agree to an amniocintesis test because of the risk of miscarriage or infection.

Anna: Could paternity be proven from a blood test?

Angie: If it's the woman's first pregnancy yes.

Anna: Kendall told me she is hesitant because she wants a doctor she can trust, and she trusts you.

Angie: If Kendall wants this test I will administer it, and report the results to the police.

Anna: And if Bianca were to accompany her sister during this test?

Angie: That is her right. Are you suggesting I break the rules?

Anna: I never said that. And I have faith you couldn't be distracted even if someone tried.

Angie: Anna, you're my friend, but you are coming dangerously close to asking me to break the law.

Anna: Sorry, that wasn't my intention. I'm just a mother, who feels sympathy for Bianca and her unborn child.

Angie: So am I. A part of me would understand if Bianca murdered the man who raped her. But I can't decide who is and is not allowed to kill other people.

Anna: I agree, I just don't want an innocent girl to go to prison for a murder she didn't commit.

Angie: Why are you so sure Bianca is innocent?

Anna: You're bound by doctor-patient priviledge, even if I admit to a crime right?

Angie: Yes.

Anna: Alexander Cambias had money invested in Ravenwood and other for profit prisons. The abuses that people like Kendall and Lily suffered, me and David were terrified that our daughter Leora would end up in a similar situation, and she would not survive. All indications were that Michael Cambias was even worse. I know for a fact that Bianca didn't murder Michael, because I personally murdered Michael Camias.


	259. Chapter 259

Chapter 259

.

David wasn't sure how to take Anna's admission. A part of him had suspected that his wife was the one who murdered Michael Cambias, now he knew for certain. Hopefully her confession to Angie would convince her to help, or at least look the other way when Kendall and Bianca tried their little trick. Still, the ride home was a bit awkward for David and Anna.

.

Anna: So, how long are you going to be quiet?

David: I'm sorry, I just don't know how to feel about what you said.

Anna: I know you're a doctor, and your natural instinct is to preserve human life. It must have been hard for you, but a little gratitude would be nice.

David: You're right. You only did what you had to do to protect Leora.

Anna: Yes, I want our child to grow up knowing her father. But I did this mainly to protect you.

David: I don't understand.

Anna: I don't want Bianca to go to prison for a crime she didn't commit, but I couldn't throw you under the bus either. Not when you were protecting Leora.

David: I'm confused. You do know I didn't murder Michael right?

Anna: You didn't?

David: No. I actually thought you did. I admit I was suspicious you might have, and then you just told dr Hubbard "I murdered Michael Cambias."

Anna: Well, this is awkward. So, if neither of us killed Michael, who did?

David: I'm not sure. God knows he had no shortage of enemies.

Anna: And if it's Bianca, I just asked Angie to fake the test results to protect a guilty woman. But I can't judge Bianca, she was just protecting her child. The truth is, I would have done the same thing to protect Leora.

David: So would I. But I guess someone just beat us to it.


	260. Chapter 260

Chapter 260

.

Angie agreed to do a blood test for Kendall, and it was certainly within Kendall's rights to bring her sister to the test. Whether Angie would really look the other way on, certain things, noone in their conspiracy knew yet. When Erica asked to see Kendall, Kendall was nervous about what her mother would say. But Kendall knew she still had to protect Bianca and her baby. And if Erica couldn't accept her own child, or grandchild, that was her loss.

.

Erica: Kendall, I appreciate all you've done for Bianca. Once again, I shouldn't have assumed the worst.

Kendall: Seems to be a habit with us isn't it?

Erica: Yes. I realize when you claimed to be pregnant with Michael's baby, I hoped and prayed you wanted to give her an alibi. And when you refused a paternity test, specifically an amniosintesis, I figured Ryan or anyone else was the father. So, you can imagine my suprise when you apparently agreed to a paternity test.

Kendall: An amniosintesis carries risk of miscarriage or infection for me. A blood test can prove paternity, if it's my first pregnancy. I agreed to this because I found out it carries no risk for me.

Erica: Kendall, if you're planning something, perhaps I can help.

Kendall: I don't need your help.

Erica: Please tell me you're not actually pregnant with his baby.

Kendall: I plead the 5th.

Erica: You're disgusting.

Kendall: So I've been told. What bothers you more Erica, that you're blood has mixed with Michael's, or that I'd be giving birth to the grandchild of your rapist?

Erica: It bothers me that you are torturing your sister.

Kendall: Bianca understands that I did what I did to protect her. Or did you mean yourself, since technically I might be your half-sister?

Erica: Bianca actually was pregnant with Michael's baby, but she made the right choice.

Kendall: She made the right choice for herself, I made the right choice for myself.

Erica: Maybe you did marry Michael to protect Bianca, maybe he forced you to give him a wedding night. Even if you realy became pregnant with his child, I don't understand how you could go through with this pregnancy.

Kendall: So basically you're only pro-choice as long as a woman has an abortion, but if she chooses to have a baby, that's a sin.

Erica: I'm not here to debate politics. I can't force you to think about your little sister. But if you give birth to Michael Cambias' child, you do not exist to me.


	261. Chapter 261

Chapter 261

.

As a doctor Angie sometimes felt the need to bend the law to save lives. David wasn't the only doctor who applied the concept of implied consent for organ-harvesting, and if a young doctor who could barely afford rent stole pudding cups or toilet paper Angie looked the other way. Jessie tried to stay out of his wife's business, and she didn't tell him certain things. But what Anna asked her to do, or just barely avoided asking her directly, that could be crossing a line. Had anyone asked her at any other time, Angie wouldn't have even considered it. Four months ago Angie had treated a child without protective gear. It was somewhat reckless, but things just happanned too quickly, and the child's life was in danger. The result was that Angie began going blind, and she took medication to prevent this disease from fully taking control. But then Angie discovered she was pregnant. Joe Martin was very clear that taking this medication while she was pregnant could cause serious damage to her unborn child. Angie had three options, to end her pregnancy and continue the medication to prevent blindnes. To take the medication while pregnant and take the chance that the baby could have Down Syndrome or other deformity. Or to stop the medication and have this baby. After much soul-searching, Angie went ahead with option 3. Although she was scared of losing her eyesight, Angie believed she couldn't live with herself if she had an abortion, or caused her baby to be deformed. This experience made Angie realize she was at heart a mother. So was Anna, not to mention Kendall and Bianca. Maybe Anna was telling the truth when she claimed to have murdered Michael Cambias, or perhaps Bianca was the killer, or it could be someone else entirely. So Bianca was either an innocent woman facing life in prison for a crime she didn't commit, or she was a mother bear doing what she had to do to protect her cub. Either way, Angie didn't believe she needed to be in prison. It also occured to dr Hubbard that, as her eyesight was slowly getting worse, perhaps Kendall and Bianca could switch blood samples without her actually seeing it. At any rate, given her condition it would be difficult to prove she saw it for certain. Angie would never officially join their conspiracy, but she could at least look the other way, once. For better or worse Angie was helping Bianca and her group commit fraud.


	262. Chapter 262

Chapter 262

.

As a private detective Tad often had more than one case on his plate. More than once he was hired by a man to see if his wife was cheating, and hired by he wife to see if her husband was cheating. More often than not they were both right in their suspicions. Currently Tad had been hired by Erica to prove Bianca was innocent of the murder charges pending against her. But now Erica wanted Tad for anothe case.

.

Erica: I take it you know about Kendall's blood test tomorrow.

Tad: Yes, with Angie Hubbard.

Erica: You were there when she took David's test. Are you sure David couldn't have cheated somehow?

Tad: I watched David like a hawk. He took Kendall's blood test, administered the fluid, and it was positive. I will say that David seemed suprised that Kendall was actually pregnant.

Erica: You don't find it suspicious that Kendall waited so long before agreeing to a paternity test?

Tad: It could be she really didn't know paternity could be determined by a blood test. I could observe this test if you want.

Erica: Kendall says she doesn't want anyone with her, except Bianca.

Tad: That is her right.

Erica: I can't figure out why Bianca is so forgiving of all that Kendall has done.

Tad: Family is usually complicated. I'm not sure what you want from me on this Erica.

Erica: I know if Kendall proves she became pregnant by Michael, it could go a long way towards getting Bianca aquitted. If that's the case I could understand, I could even help with whatever she's doing. I would just prefer that she be lying, that my daughter not actually be pregnant with that monster's child.

Tad: I'll do whatever you want, within the law. But my advice is to let this go. Otherwise youcould risk forever alienating one or both of your daughters. Not to mention your grandchild.

Erica: I have no grandchild. If Kendall really had Michael's baby, she can raise it herself. This baby, the product of Michael's rage and Kendall's greed, means nothing to me.


	263. Chapter 263

Chapter 263

.

Tomorrow Bianca's trial began, today might very well be her last real day of freedom. Erica wanted to have a final dinner tonight, let Bianca know how many friends and family were behind her. It was a little odd what Bianca wanted to eat for this final family dinner, russian borscht and celtic soul cakes for dessert, but Erica obliged and agreed to have it made. Until then Bianca went with Kendall for her paternity test. Angie performed the test. Bianca and Kendall were nervous having so many people outside. Erica with mixed emotions. She wanted Bianca to be aquitted, but she also didn't want Kendall to actually be pregnant with Michael's child. Fletcher, the district attorney, was also standing out there. This was a public hospital so they couldn't really force Erica or Fletcher to leave. It wasn't hard for Fletcher to believe that Kendall was lying to protect her little sister, but he trusted Angie Hubbard more than he trusted David Hayward. Chief Jessie Hubbard was also in the hallway. Jessie wasn't here because of what Jackson might be arguing in court tomorrow, he was just here to pick up his wife once her shift ended. After she took Kendall's blood she put the vial down for a few seconds while she got the sample of Michael's blood to test it against. Bianca knew it was now or never. She quickly took the blood from her own pocket and switched it with the sample Angie had just taken. Hopefully David hadn't made any mistakes. It was unlikely, but Bianca was nervous it was possible. Or that Angie might have seen it from the reflection on the glass cabinet. But if Angie saw anything, she didn't act like it. She just did the test, and said it proved that Michael Cambias was the father of Kendall's unborn child. And Angie was prepared to testify to this in a court of law.


	264. Chapter 264

Chapter 264

.

Despite their animosity towards each other Erica and Fletcher shared one thing in common at the moment. Neither was happy when Angie Hubbard confirmed that Kendall was indeed pregnant with Michael Cambias' child. Erica couldn't believe Kendall would really give birth to the child of her sister's rapist. Fletcher feared this could give the jury reasonable doubt that Bianca was the murderer of Michael.

.

Fletcher: Kendall Hart, you're a sociopath aren't you?

Kendall: Funtioning sociopath. Nobody ever says the "Funtioning" part.

Fletcher: You got to dr Hubbard didn't you? Somehow you convinced her to fake these test results.

Jessie: Watch your mouth Fletcher. My wife would fake test results.

Fletcher: Either that, or you and the defendant here did something.

Jessie: Maybe you should just go, prepare your case for tomorrow, and I can take my wife home.

Fletcher: You brought your wife here didn't you?

Jessie: It's called "Carpooling." Our little way to reduce our carbon footprint. And you're sounding paranoid.

Fletcher: This isn't over ms Montgomery. I'll see you in court tomorrow.

.

Fletcher left to prepare his case. Jessie took Angie home, leaving Erica with her two daughters.

.

Erica: So it's true, you're really pregnant with that monster's spawn?

Kendall: According to a brilliant and honest doctor.

Erica: How could you do this to your family?

Kendall; This baby is my family too.

Erica: So me and Bianca mean nothing to you.

Bianca: I'm willing to accept my sister, whatever her mistakes. And her child is my niece or nephew.

Erica: I know you want to see the best in people, but Kendall chose greed over us. If she really cared at all about you she would have terminated this pregnancy.

Bianca: And what if the baby wasn't Kendall's? What if was mine?

Erica: What are you talking about?

Bianca: What if I never terminated my pregnancy? What if I chose to have my baby, despite how she was concieved?

Erica: Bianca, I don't know what Kendall said to you to make you second-guess your decision. But you made the right decision. The last thing this world needs is another Michael Cambias.

Kendall: Michael Cambias' child is not Michael Cambias. He or she is an innocent.

Erica: Yeah, keep telling yourself that. So raise this child yourself with all of your blood money. But just know that your and your little spawn mean nothing to me.


	265. Chapter 265

Chapter 265

.

After her fight with Erica at the hospital Kendall didn't come to the final family dinner. Nevertheless Bianca came by later with some leftovers of borscht and celtic soul cakes. Bianca knew these were quite possibly her final hours of freedom, she wanted to say goodbye to all of her friends and family before the trial. She hugged everyone at the main dinner, then went by Kendall's for a smaller private meal. Bianca went home to Maggie and they made love, for perhaps the last time. Before Bianca fell asleep she spoke to her unborn child. Obvioulsy Bianca was bringing the baby with her to the trial. The child wasn't even born and she was already going to her first murder trial, a trial where her mother was accused of killing her father. That, combined with how she was concieved, the baby wasn't off to the greatest start. But Bianca was determined to give her child a good life. The first step was to follow her lawyer's advice. That was to sit in court and look innocent, like she couldn't possibly have committed cold-blooded murder. Bianca realized she was using the same strategy as Lizzie Bordon, who was aquitted at her trial.


	266. Chapter 266

Chapter 266

.

Today was the first day of Bianca's trial. She wanted it over with, but she also feared what the outcome would be. Jackson told Bianca to just sit quietly, try not to appear nervous. Apparently juries tend to think a nervous defendnt is guilty, although Bianca would have thought anyone facing life in prison would be nervous. The opening statements began.

.

Fletcher: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I realize that this woman, Bianca Montgomery, might not seem like a murderer. Nevertheless, five months ago, she shot and killed Michael Cambias in cold-blood. I do not claim that she is a sociopath, in fact the man she murdered had previously raped her, and at least two other women that we know of. But the law does not allow us to take vengeance on their own. However much we disagree with certain aspects noone is entitled to shoot a man down in cold-blood. We will present evidence proving not only that the defendant had access to the murder weapon, but that an eyewitness actually saw the defendant shoot Michael Cambias, and then dispose of the body. When presented with this evidence you will have no choice but to obey the law and declare Bianca Montgomery guilty of the crime of murder in the first degree.

.

Jackson: My friends, as the judge has previously instructed you the burden of proof is solely on the prosecution. They must prove guilt beyond all reasonable doubt. I may not be able to prove my client's innocence, however much I believe her to be. The witnesses that the prosecutor previously alluded to include an arms-dealer who is testifying solely for his own immunity, and a woman who previoulsy commited perjury to protect the deceased. I will present evidence casting doubt on their testimony, evidence that my client could not have committed this terrible murder. They might not be able to prove Bianca Montgomery's innocence, but nor can the prosecution's witnesses prove guilt beyond a reasonable doubt. In the end you will indeed have to obey the law, and declare that guilt was not proven, and therefore free Bianca Montgomery from these false charges.


	267. Chapter 267

Chapter 267

.

Daryl was Fletcher's first witness. He could establish that Bianca had access to the murder weapon. Unfortunately Jackson would have to cast a little suspicion on Reggie, but Reggie was willing to accept this risk.

.

Fletcher: To be clear Daryl, you're only testifying today in exchange for immunity.

Daryl: That's right.

Fletcher: Please tell this court what you do for a living.

Daryl: I sell guns, even did time in juvenile hall.

Fletcher: Have you ever met the defendant before?

Daryl: No, I have not.

Fletcher: Does the name Reggie Porter mean anything to you?

Daryl: Yeah, we knew each other a little in juvenile hall. Last August he asked me to sell him agun, which I did.

Fletcher: And this was when Reggie Porter shared a house with the defendant Bianca Montgomery?

Daryl: If you say so.

.

Jackson cross-examined this witness.

.

Jackson; Daryl, when you sold the gun to Reggie Porter, how many people lived in his house?

Daryl: I don't know.

Jackson: Would it suprise you to know four people lived there, not to mention any number of people who come and go on a regular basis?

Fletcher: Objection your honor.

Jackson: Opposing council opened the door to who else had access to the gun.

Judge: Objection overruled.

Jackson: Your fngerprints were the only ones on the inside of the gun, weren't they?

Daryl: Like I said, I sold it to Reggie.

Jackson: Yet his prints were not on the inside or outside of the gun.

Daryl: I told him there were already bullets in the gun.

Jackson: I've been going over your transcript, correct me if I'm wrong. Didn't the police consider you a suspect in the murder of Michael Cambias?

Daryl: They just said that to frighten me into giving up my clients.

Jackson: I see. So you only claimed you sold the gun to Reggie Porter after you were accussed of the murder yourself. Good to know.


	268. Chapter 268

Chapter 268

.

Jackson hoped that he had cast at least a tiny bit of doubt that perhaps Daryl could have been the killer, but that seemed unlikely. Maybe it worked, maybe not. Still, all he could prove was that Bianca, along with others, had access to the gun. Next up was Mary Smythe, who claimed to have seen Bianca actually kill Michael. Hopefully Jackson could cast her as an untrustworthy witness.

.

Fletcher: Ms Smythe, where were you the night Michael Cambias was murdered?

Mary: I was with Michael, at his house. We were making plans for the future.

Fletcher: What sort of plans?

Mary: Michael's father was about to die, he looked forward to inheriting his money. Michael also wanted to reward my recent service.

Fletcher: What kind of service?

Mary: I gave him an alibi for the recent charges against him. He was grateful that the charges were dropped.

Fletcher: You mean how he was accussed of raping Bianca Montgomery, the defendant?

Mary: Yes. Michael saw I was a capable operative and planned to use me for the future. Unfortunately, when I was upstairs, I saw the defendant come into the house. I knew Michael had a thing for her, so I decided to let him have his fun first. Unfortunately I saw as Bianca pulled out a gun and shot Michael Cambias dead. I was understandably scared at this point, so I just hid up there until Bianca left. By this point Michael's body was gone. I feared being arrested so I didn't alert the police for awhile, not until I was certain I could negotiate immunity for myself.

.

It was obvious that Bianca was upset at Mary Smythe's testimony. From the jury's perspective she had previously lied to help a rapist escape justice, or she was lying now to send Bianca to prison. That they could understand. Jackson couldn't believe he had once made love to this woman. As grateful as he wa to have Greenlee in his life, he would never touch Mary again.

.

Jackson: If I understand your testimony correctly, you committed perjury to help a rapist escape custody.

Mary: Yes.

Jackson: Remind me why you're not in prison?

Mary: I negotiated immunity for myself.

Jackson: Immunity for past perjury, in exchange for your current testimony. This brings up an obvious question, were you lying then or are you lying now?

Mary: I was lying then.

Jackson: And we're suppossed to take your word on this.

Mary: Why would I risk my freedom to come forward with this information?

Jackson: Good question. But, by your own testimony, you not only helped a rapist escape justice, you were willing to let him rape an innocent woman again. It seems to be you're a sociopath which brings up another question. Why should this jury believe anything you say.


	269. Chapter 269

Chapter 269

.

Fletcher rested his case after Jackson finished cross-examining Mary Smythe. By this point it was almost 4:30, Jackson asked for a recess until tomorrow morning, the judge agreed. He wanted to discuss the case with Bianca before then.

.

Bianca: So, what do we do now?

Jackson: Theoretically we could just rest our case, argue that Fletcher didn't make his case.

Bianca: Should we do that?

Jackson: Mary Smythe wasn't the most reliable witness, but the jury would no doubt be wondering why she would be lying, what her motive would be. I think we should put on a case.

Bianca: So should we bring up Lena's suicide note, or Kendall's DNA test?

Jackson: Obviously Lena couldn't have murdered Michael the same night Kendall married him. Those theories are mutually exclusive but the law allows me to argue both. The problem is we might seem desperate to the jury. I could try to subtly suggest to the jury that either one is possible, create reasonable doubt for you.

Bianca: Sounds good. Anything I can do?

Jackson: Mainly don't tell me anything I don't need to know. And in court just try and sit there and look innocent, it worked for Lizzie Bordon.


	270. Chapter 270

Chapter 270

.

Jackson began his defense of Bianca. He couldn't call Lena to the stand because she had gone back to Poland. Given her alledged confession, a jury was typically suspicious of witnesses who fled the country to avoid being called to testify. The judge allowed Jackson to read her suicide note in court. Lena's later confession got some of the details wrong, but Jackson claimed this was because she was disoriented from all the sleeping pills she took in her suicide attempt. Jackson then called Kendall to the stand. Kendall claimed that she had married Michael on the night in question. He was alive when she saw him last, whether or not Lena followed them and murdered him later, Kendall didn't know. This testimony seemed to hurt Erica, hearing how her own daughter married the man who raped her other daughter. After this Jackson called dr Angie Hubbard to the stand. Angie testified that Kendall was indeed pregnant with Michael Cambias' child. Fletcher ofcourse cross-examined Angie. He pointed out two facts to dis-credit the test results. The first was that Bianca Montgomery was with Kendall when the test was administered. Fletcher didn't feel the need to mention the obvious, how much Bianca benefited from everyone thinking Kendall was pregnant with Michael's child. The second thing Fletcher brought up was that Angie was taking a leave of absence from the hospital, in part because her eyesight was slowly fading. It was therefore possible for Bianca and Kendall to have switched Kendall's blood with someone else's. A thought occurred to Erica at this point. She could understand Bianca and Kendall conspiring together to make sure neither of them were convicted of murder. She had always hoped the part about Kendall marrying Michael, having his baby, was a lie. That certainly seemed possible now. But it seemed like some woman actually was pregnant with Michael's baby. Perhaps BIanca and Kendall were allied with some unfortunate young woman who, understandably, didn't want people to know who her baby's father was. Erica didn't want to let her mind go to certain places, but that could no longer be avoided.


	271. Chapter 271

Chapter 271

.

Erica didn't want to believe it, but she feared it was true. The fact was that some woman was pregnant with Michael Cambias' child. Even if Bianca and Kendall had apparently switched blood samples, they couldn't fake the results. As much as Erica always hoped that Kendall was lying, it was never clear why. Perhaps she was just giving herself an alibi for Michael's murder, or perhaps she was genuinly trying to help Bianca. For better or worse, Erica needed to know the truth, so she asked Bianca to come over.

.

Erica: Are you doing okay sweetheart?

Bianca: Yeah. Uncle Jack says I stand a pretty good chance of being aquitted.

Erica: Fletcher made some valid points, about Angie's eyesight getting worse. But even so, someone is pregnant with Michael's child. Did you and Kendall switch her blood with someone else's?

Bianca: Does it matter?

Erica: I won't tell anyone, but I think I need to know?

Bianca: Yeah, we switched blood samples.

Erica: Who's blood is it?

Bianca: I think this woman, she doesn't want a lot of people to know who the biological father of her baby is.

Erica: Please Bianca, I need to know.

Bianca: It was my blood mom, I'm pregnant.

Erica: That can't be true, you terminated your pregnancy.

Bianca: Mom, I want you to look at me, really look at me.

.

Bianca took off her coat, and her shirt. Once she did Erica could see it was true. Bianca was indeed still pregnant.


	272. Chapter 272

Chapter 272

.

Erica could see it clearly now, Bianca was really pregnant, almost seven months. Bianca took Erica's hand and placed it on her belly, and she felt the kick.

.

Bianca: Did you feel that?

Erica: Yes, I felt that. But I don't understand. You said that you got rid of it.

Bianca: No, I didn't. You said it and, I just didn't tell you the truth. I let you believe what you needed to. I was determined to have the abortion, but when the moment came I just couldn't go through with it.

Erica: So Kendall's not actually pregnant?

Bianca: She is, Ryan's the father. That part we didn't se coming, but it helped. And I really think she and Ryan will be great parents.

Erica: That's why you were going to leave town.

Bianca: Yeah, but getting arrested for murder really screwed up that idea. I was hoping to get aquitted in time.

Erica: I think I understand now, you wanted to give this child a good life.

Bianca: That's exactly it.

Erica: You were going to do what I did, leave town, have the baby, put it up for adoption, then return home and pretend nothing ever happanned.

Bianca: No mom, I'm keeping my baby.

Erica: Why would you want to raise the child of your rapist?

Bianca: It's my baby too. I don't judge what you did with Kendall, but I love this baby more than anything.

Erica: Then why were you keeping it a secret?

Bianca: I thought I could make everyone happy. My original plan was to leave town before anyone figured it out. I'd have this baby, then come back and tell everyone I adopted.

Erica: And noone would notice how the child was born nine months after you were raped?

Bianca: I admit it wasn't a perfect plan, but I couldn't think of any other way to please everyone.

Erica: After what happanned you should just focus on what was best for you.

Bianca: I did. I truley believe this baby will bring me happieness. Believe me having a baby at my age, especially like this, was never something I planned on. But this child is my reality now. The first time I felt her kick, I can't describe the joy I felt.

Erica: I know, I felt that joy when I was pregnant with you. So it's a girl?

Bianca: I don't know for certain, but Kendall is certain my baby is a girl, so I just got used to calling her, "her."

Erica: Who else knows?

Bianca: David's my doctor so he knows. Kendall obviously, Maggie, Ryan, Anna, and Angie. Angie didn't conspire with us, but I like to think she deliberately looked the other way when Kendall conspired to switch blood samples.

Erica: I fear that when you look into this child's eyes, all you'll see is Michael. I just want you to remember it's not too late to consider adoption.

Bianca: That's not going to happen mom.

Erica: Then I won't say anything more on that subject. Obviously we have to keep this secret. If the jury finds out you and Kendall conspired like this, your chances of being convicted will greatly increase.

Bianca: I agree. I don't like to lie to uncle Jack, but he was clear that he didn't need to know everything.

Erica: Yes, and hopefully you'll be aquitted in time.


	273. Chapter 273

Chapter 273

.

After her conversation with Bianca Erica knew she had to talk with Kendall. She owed her an apology, and there were certain things she needed to know.

.

Kendall: What did you want to talk about Erica?

Erica: I want to apologize. I know the truth, Bianca told me she was still pregnant. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt when you aid you were doing what you did for Bianca's sake.

Kendall: Apology accepted.

Erica: You know you can count on me for anything to help in any way with this trial. There are certain questions I have, and I need you to be honest with me.

Kendall: Okay, if you promise to answer my questions honestly.

Erica: Fair enough. Are you actually pregnant?

Kendall: Yes, Ryan is the father. I didn't expect this, and I am freaking out a little about becoming a mother. But I'm also excited, and I love this baby.

Erica: I think you'll be a good mother. Did you actually marry Michael?

Kendall: No, and you should know that.

Erica: What does that mean?

Kendall: The truth is, I was planning to murder Michael. I stole Greenlee's gun, but she practically gave me permission. I went there, but Michael was already dead. Someone just shot him and left the body. I figured it had to have been an amateur, and it occurred to me the killer was quite possibly you or Bianca. So I called Ryan, and we came up with a plan. We would dispose of his body, then we would get married. We fabricated evidence that I had actually married Michael. I knew suspicion would fall on me but, I'd rather take my chances than let you or Bianca go to prison.

Erica: I didn't kill Michael. Believe me I considered doing it, I even went for the gun that Reggie had bought. But it was already gone. The thought that maybe you stole this gun and killed Michael occured to me. But when you claimed to be married to him, I feared the worst. It was one thing to cover up the murder, another to actually marry the man who raped your sister.

Kendall: It's weird that the second one is legal and the first isn't.

Erica: So you and Ryan are married?

Kendall: We married under false pretenses, so I'm not entirely certain if the marriage is legal. But we are engaged, and we want to make it official.

Erica: Good, I wish you both the best. I hope you will let me be a part of your wedding.

Kendall: Ofcourse. We haven't told anyone else, because we want to wait until after Bianca is aquitted.

Erica: Makes sense. So if you and I are both telling the truth, then neither of us killed Michael. Did Bianca actually do it?

Kendall: Maybe, certainly the courts think there is enough evidence to charge her. But he had no shortage of enemies. But having been to prison, with murderers, I can say Bianca doesn't exhibit the usual signs of guilt or fear of getting caught. At least she wasn't nervous about prison before she was arrested, and I don't think she could kill a human being, even Michael Camias, without some guilt.

Erica: Either way we need to be there for her.

Kendall: Agreed.


	274. Chapter 274

Chapter 274

.

Bianca was understandably nervous as it came time for Jackson and Fletcher to each deliver their closing arguments. A part of her wanted it all over and done with, asuming she was aquitted ofcourse. But she considered the possibility that she would be convicted. As bad as things were right now, their was the distinct possibility that they were about to get much worse, she might even look back on this time with nostalgia. Bianca might soon be giving birth in a maximum security prison. She was stressed out, and was having nightmares about Michael's death. He seemed to be taunting her, letting her know that someone she loved had murdered him, and would soon enough be arrested for it. Bianca wonderer, could it be true? There were a lot of people she card for who could concievably have murdered Michael Cambias. But she couldn't imagine any of them letting her take the fall for them like this. Then again, maybe they were just too scared to come forward. Having gone through all of this herself, Bianca couldn't really blame any of them for not coming forward. But she wondered, could she have seen something that night. Kendall had told Bianca about her recent conversation with Erica. If they were both telling the truth, and that was a big if, then neither of them killed Michael. But Jackson, Reggie, and Maggie all had access to the same gun that the police now said was the murder weapon. And Maggie had been so anxious to leave town the next day. All this was going through Bianca's mind when uncle Jack delivered his closing statement. The stress got to be too much for Bianca, and she fainted. David was here, and immediately began administering his care. Ambulances were soon on their way. Jackson understood David's treatment to realize Bianca was still pregnant, and likely the jury would figure this out too. It wouldn't be too hard for them to realize that Kendall and Bianca switched Kendall's blood with Bianca's to fake that test, counting on dr Angie Hubbard's bad eyesight. This could not be good for Bianca's verdict.


	275. Chapter 275

Chapter 275

.

Bianca was rushed to the hospital. Everyone who'd come to court in support of her followed shortly after. Jackson stayed, he still had to finish his closing statement, and observe as Fletcher delivered his own. Although neither side mentioned the defendant's pregnancy, it seemed unlikely that the jury forgot this little fact. The fact that Bianca was pregnant with Michael's child didn't prove Kendall hadn't married Michael, but it didn't help. It was always possible that this would make the jury think Bianca was a good person, having the child of her rapist. How they ultimately voted was still anyone's guess.

.

After closing statements Jackson went to the hospital. A lot of people were waiting for new about Bianca and her child. Kendall, Greenlee, Leo, Ryan, Anna, Kristen, Lily, Reggie, Aidan, Maggie. A few of them were suprised to learn Bianca had ever been pregnant, much less still pregnant with Michael's child, but they were here for her now. Erica was noticeably absent, but someone said she was in the hospital praying. David couldn't be in the waiting area because he was treating Bianca, as was Angie Hubbard. Erica returned, she seemed understandably worried, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it with anyone. Finally David came back, the look on his face suggested that the news was good.

.

David: Bianca had toxemia, which is just a fancy way of saying high-blood pressure during pregnacy. But it looks like she's going to be okay, after a little bed rest. If neccessary I will write a doctor's note keeping her here rather than jail.

Jackson: The jury's still out on that, literally. And the baby?

David: Doing better. It looks like in two months time, Bianca will give birth to a healthy baby girl.

.

Most of the people in this room were relieved to learn that Bianca and her baby would be okay. The only notable exception was Erica. Upon learning that Bianca's baby was okay Erica punched a wall and screamed about how Bianca couldn't catch a break.


	276. Chapter 276

Chapter 276

.

When Bianca woke up in a hospital bed Kendall was sleeping in the chair next to her. Kendall had evidently been here for a while, and just dozed off. Shortly after Bianca woke up Kendall woke up as well.

.

Kendall: Are you feeling okay?

Bianca: Yeah, David told me the baby is doing okay.

Kendall: That's great news.

Bianca: Did the jury decide my fate yet?

Kendall: No, the judge sent them back to their hotel for the weekend.

Bianca: More than a day of deliberating, and now I have to wait all weekend to know.

Kendall: Don't stress yourself out. Just concentrate on getting better, for yourself and your baby.

Bianca: Is mom here?

Kendall: Yeah, she came right behind the ambulance. She was praying in the chapel. Right now I think she's either filling out some insurance forms, or talking to Jackson about your possible appeal. That last one is just a precaution, Jackson thinks you'll most likely be aquitted.

Bianca: Good, and I want to see mom. I mean if she came that means she's worried about me and my baby. That means there's hope for us all as a family.

Kendall: Yeah, I know she's very worried about you.

Bianca: Kendall, who do you really think killed Michael?

Kendall: Erica says she didn't do it, but who knows?

Bianca: I have this awful feeling, that Maggie did it.

Kendall: That seems unlikely.

Bianca: How do you figure that?

Kendall: Because if Maggie did kill Michael, she would never let you take the fall for her.

Bianca: You're probably right. That's also why I don't think you or mom did it. But I can't shake this feeling that someone I know did it. And as much as I don't want to go to prison, I also don't want any of my family to go there either.

Kendall: Well all this stress can't be good for you or your baby. So just rest up.

Bianca: Okay, and could you tell mom I'd like to see her whenever she gets through with the insurance stuff?

.

After Erica filled out all the neccessary insurance forms she talked to her husband about Bianca's possible appeal. Although they didn't want to think about it, there was the very real possibility that Bianca would be convicted soon.

.

Jackson: I think Bianca stands a good chance of being aquitted. You should go see her, that would definitely lift her spirits.

Erica: I can't, not right now.

Jackson: I know it's hard to see your child like that but you are her mother.

Erica: She is pregnant with a child of rape, I can't look at her right now. I don't want her in prison, I'll do whatever I can for her legal defense. But Bianca made her choice, now she has to live with that.


	277. Chapter 277

Chapter 277

.

Closing statements in this case were delivered on a Thursday, and interrupted by Bianca almost giving premature labor. It wasn't until the next Friday that Jackson was called back into court, it seeme the jury had a verdict. Bianca was still in the hospital at this point, Jackson decided not to tell her just yet. He hoped to be able to tell his niece that she was aquitted, and could put all this behind her. Worst case scenario he would break the news to her gently, and promise to work vigorously on her appeal. Either way Bianca didn't need the stress right now. Jackson stood as the jury returned and the judge asked the foreman the neccessary questions.

.

Judge: Mr foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?

Foreman: We have not your honor. We are hopelessly deadlocked, and we do not believe we will be able to reach a unanimous verdict, even with more time.

Judge: Very well, than I have no choice but to release you from your service. But before I do this I would like you to one by one declare your own decision before this court.

.

On the judge's instructions, each juror stood up and declared how theyhad voted. Both Jackson and Fletcher kept track in their head of the final count. They each got the same numbers, ten voted not guilty, two voted guilty. After the judge dismissed them Jackson and Fletcher went to discuss this privately.

.

Fletcher: There is no statute of limitations on murder. I can retry Bianca anytime.

Jackson: And what exactly would that accomplish? Do you have any reason to suspect that another jury would give you a better verdict with the evidence you have?

Fletcher: No, not with the evidence I currently have. You can tell your client we will not be presing further charges against her at this point. But let her know that if and when we find new evidence I will absolutely retry her. Do you know the name Frank Bobby Cherry?

Jackson: He was a klansman, one of those convicted of the 1963 terrorist bombing of a black church that killed four innocent children.

Fletcher: That's right. He wasn't convicted until 2002, but he was convicted. And as I said, there is no statute of limitations on murder.


	278. Chapter 278

Chapter 278

.

Note: This is the chapter where I reveal who actually killed Michael Cambias. Did I change that for this story, or did the police actually arrest the real killer?

.

Kendall saw Jackson come to the hospital to see Bianca. The look on his face suggested he had good news, but it only seemed fair that Bianca be the first person he told. So Kendall just followed Jackson to Bianca's room.

.

Bianca: Did the jury come back? Am I officially a free woman?

Jackson: Sort of. The jury was hopelessly deadlocked.

Bianca: But doesn't that just mean they'll retry me?

Jackson: The vote was 10-2 in favor of aquittal, and Fletcher says his office will issue an official statement that they won't retry you, at least not unless they find new evidence.

Bianca: What if they do find new evidence?

Jackson: They could, but that seems unlikely. All they had this time was an arms-dealer testifying for immunity, and a sociopath that has some weird agenda.

Bianca: Can I tell you something, client to lawyer?

Jackson: Ofcourse, we can just shut the door. But technically Kendall isn't bound to keep that secret like I am.

Bianca: I trust her.

.

Kendall shut the door and listened to what Bianca was about to say. She feared her sister might have figured out the truth.

.

Bianca: I've been having these nightmares recently, about Michael.

Jackson: That's understandable, given the trial and everything you've been through.

Bianca: I don't think it's just that. I think I may have repressed something.

Kendall: That's ridiculous. If you had really done something bad, I tend to think you'd remember it.

Bianca: I didn't say I did something bad, I just said I repressed something. What aren't you telling me?

Kendall: Nothing, I just misspoke.

Bianca: You know, don't you?

Kendall: It's not important, just forget about it.

Bianca: So it's true, I really did kill Michael Cambias.

.

Note: Yes Bianca is once again the killer. That part of the real show was just too good to not have in my story. But the part of the police arresting the real killer in a whodunnit, that might be a first for soap operas.


	279. Chapter 279

Chapter 279

.

Bianca knew now that she had killed Michael Cambias, and it was clear Kendall had known the whole time. That was why she and Ryan had faked her marriage to Michael, she wanted suspicion to fall on her rather than on her sister.

.

Kendall: What do you remember about that night?

Bianca: I stole Reggie's gun from the safe, and I went to confront Michael. I didn't plan to murder him, I just thought, if I had the gun, I could convince him to leave town. But he attacked me again, and I shot him. I swear I didn't go there to kill him, I wasn't even sure if there were bullets in the gun.

Kendall: I believe you, and I know it was self-defense, because I was there. The truth is, I did go there to murder him, but I saw you were already there, and I saw him attack you again.

Bianca: I told him I was pregnant, I thought maybe he would leave town, do one good thing for his child. But he knew his father might disinherit him, and this baby might be his chance to get all that money. I told him I would never let him use my child like that, and he attacked, he said I was his property, that he would rape me again. I shot him to prevent that. I don't remember much after that, except you Kendall, trying to help me.

Kendall: Yeah, you were a wreck. I called Maggie, told her enough, and she brought you home.

Bianca: That's why Maggie was so anxious to leave town the next day, she knew I killed Michael and wanted me where the law couldn't touch me.

Kendall: I also called Ryan, and we tried to cover up everything. It was self-defense, but I knew that would be a tough sell for a jury. You went there with a loaded gun, and your only witness was your sister. I don't know if Mary really saw it, but I think if she had, she would have ratted me out too. I just don't know why she's lying against you.

Bianca: So what now?

Jackson: Well the jury didn't think there was enough evidence to convict, and it seems unlikely new evidence will emerge. As long as you never tell anyone else, you'll be fine. I'm bound by law not to reveal what you've just told me, and I see no reason why Kendall or Maggie would inform on you, particularly as they'd be implicating hereself in perjury and obstruction of justice.

Bianca: So I should just go on with my life, as if I didn't kill a man?

Kendall: You should do what's best for yourself and your baby.

Bianca: And what happens when my child learns I killed her father?

Kendall: You say you did what you had to do to protect yourself, and her. And make sure she knows that you love her.


	280. Chapter 280

Chapter 280

.

Getting a hung jury frustrated Fletcher. He was certain Bianca Montgomery was getting away with murder, but that was the price they paid for having a justice system that preferred letting the guilty go free to putting the innocent in jail. But Tyler, Michael Cambias' weasel of a lawyer, was even more upset at the hung jury. Specifically Tyler was worried what his superior would say. Nevertheless Tyler called his boss, fearful what the boss would say if he thought Tyler was holding back information.

.

Tyler: It was a hung jury, 10-2 favor of not guilty.

Boss: Well this is a setback. I paid Mary Smythe to make sure Bianca was convicted. Then she would have been ineligible to inherit the Cambias estate.

Tyler: I don't think she'll make a claim.

Boss: I know that. But as long as she's free. Nevermind, we'll have to go after the Cambias fortune from a different angle.

Tyler: What can I do to help sir?

Boss: For starters, you can recruit someone with few ethics who can be counted on to come through on a job. One of your old clients will do, but it can't be anyone known by Bianca or her loved ones. Tell me when you've recruited this person, and I'll send you further instructions.


	281. Chapter 281

Chapter 281

.

After Bianca got out of the hospital she tried to focus on herself and her baby. She and Kendall began taking lamaze classes, with Ryan and Maggie by their side. Many at this class looked at Bianca strangely, they wondered if she had really murdered her child's father. Others thought Bianca was bizarre for carrying her rapist's child to term. And ofcourse there were those who didn't approve of gay parents. Kendall could tell her sister was hurting, despite her best efforts. SoK endall asked Greenlee to host a baby shower, for both of them. Greenlee ofcourse agreed, Bianca was her cousin, and Kendall was like a sister to her. The guest list included Maggie, Anna, Greenlee's friends from Fusion Mia and Simone, Kristen, Lily, Erica's friends Opal and Myrtle, Brooke, Dixie, Maria, even Angie Hubbard. Erica was invited, but there was the real possibility that Erica didn't want to attend her own daughters' baby shower. Bianca and Kendall hoped their mother would show up. Between Bianca hiding her pregnancy and all the other craziness, they never really got to celebrate the prospect of bringing a new life into this world. But Erica did come. Greenlee was a bit suprised when Erica asked for a drink. It didn't seem right to serve alcohol when the guests of honor couldn't drink, so there was only non-alcoholic champagne. Greenlee had arranged for small crowns, similar to the ones worn by prom queens, for Bianca and Kendall to wear. When the others realized that Angie was also with child Bianca and Kendall shared their crowns with her. The women played games, and asked the guests what names they were considering.

.

Angie: It's too early to decide for certain. But right now, if it's a boy, I'm thinking of naming him after my husband Jessie, who has been very supportive and helpful in driving me around. Maybe Jessica if it's a girl. Ofcourse that's not set in stone.

Kendall: You all probably know that, when I first came to this town, I called myself "Sarah." The reason being I was a big fan of "Buffy the vampire slayer." Buffy was kind of my role model in many ways. But since Buffy is not exactly a common name, I'll go with Sarah if it's a girl. But, since I always liked bad boys, if it's a boy I'll name him Spike.

Bianca: Well I am certain my baby is a girl. Recently I was reading Shakespeare, specifically "A midsummer night's dream" and I came across this name that I just love. So I am naming my daughter Miranda. But I also want her to know about her heritage, specifically my grandmother. I never got to know her, but I always liked to think she was looking out for me from Heaven. Like when I was a child, and I hurt myself ice skating, I really believe that her spirit was trying to comfort me. So, my daughter's full name will be Miranda Mona Montgomery.

.

This last part upset Erica. That this child, this bastard spawn of her daughter's rapist, would have the middle name of Erica's late mother. Erica squeezed her champagne glass so hard it shattered and broke. In front of everyone Erica was bleeding, and angry.


	282. Chapter 282

Chapter 282

.

At the moment many of the guests envied Greenlee. It was her house, so after Erica injured herself Greenlee could show Maria where the First Aid kit was, thus giving herself a legitimate excuse to leave this awkward moment. The other guests weren't sure if they should leave or stay. Erica had hurt herself, hopefully it was unintentional. At any rate it seemed to hav been triggered because Bianca announced to everyone that she planned to give her daughter the middle name of Mona, after Erica's late mother.

.

Bianca: Are you okay mom?

Erica: How should I be after what you just said?

Bianca: I want my baby to know about her heritage.

Erica: So you give my mother's name to the child of your rape.

Bianca: We've been through this mom, I love this child.

Erica: I'm sorry, the news just took me by suprise. After Maria patches me up I'll go home let the news really sink in.

.

Bianca wasn't sure what to say at this point. Perhaps she should have told her mother this news in private first, the news was a bit of a shock. But it was becoming less and less likely that Erica would ever truley accept Bianca's child as her own grandchild.


	283. Chapter 283

Chapter 283

.

After the incident at the baby shower Maggie decided to take Bianca and Kendall shopping the next day. Shopping for baby clothes did seem to cheer them up. Over lunch Bianca joked that Ryan didn't know what he was missing by skipping this shopping trip. Kendall decided this was an ideal time to tell them, she and Ryan were officially engaged. This news thrilled Bianca, two people that she loved were geting married, about to spend the rest of their lives together. When they all went back to Bianca and Maggie's apartment, Jackson was already there. The look on his face wasn't neccessarily bad, but it didn't seem good either.

.

Bianca: What's wrong?

Jackson: Possibly nothing. I just spoke with Zack Slater.

Kendall: Michael's brother?

Jackson: Yes. He wants to talk to you Bianca.

Bianca: About what?

Jackson: He says he just wants to tell you there are no hard feelings, and to ask about your child.

Kendall: Or he wants revenge. As far as he's concerned Bianca murdered his brother.

Jackson: Actually he says Michael was a monster who probably tried to kill him. Zack says he bears you no ill will. If you want to meet with him Zack says he'll come alone, but I can be there for you, and I can talk Aidan into coming along. Aidan was in the british special forces so he could protect you if Zack does try anything. As your lawyer I still recommend talking about the incident as little as possible.

Bianca: Okay, I'll speak with him.

Maggie: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Bianca: Maybe he just wants to know the baby is allright, it is his niece after all. And if he justs wants to yell at the woman who killed his brother, or spit in my face, he deserves it.


	284. Chapter 284

Chapter 284

.

Bianca was nervous going into her meeting with Zack Slater. She had killed this man's brother, even if Zack didn't know this for a fact, at the very least he must strongly suspect her guilt. But she went nonetheless. Perhaps he would find closure by spitting in her face. Aidan and Jackson accompanied Bianca, Jackson to make sure she didn't say anything incriminating, Aidan to protect her physically.

.

Zack: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting ms Montgomery.

Bianca: I was kind of suprised when you asked my uncle Jack for this.

Zack: Given your bad relationship with my brother, I didn't think it was a good idea to show up at your home unexpectedly. When Michael was four or five, he stole our mother's diamond necklace. He tried to take it apart and put some of the diamonds under my mattress. My father beat me for this. That night, I heard my father talking to Michael. He knew Michael had been the thief, but he wasn't angry with him. He congragulated him for having the intelligence to plant evidence on some patsy. That was what we grew up with, I wasn't entirely suprised when, years later, Michael tried to murder me. I used the opportunity to leave that family. I don't know if you killed Michael, but I can't blame you if you did. I was however, hoping you would let me be a part of the life of my niece or nephew.

Bianca: It's a girl actually, and I'm naming her Miranda.

Zack: You're certain it's a girl?

Bianca: Not entirely, but I believe it's a girl. I'd have to give some thought to that.

Zack: Fair enough. I'd like to give you a present, and you can give it to Miranda or not, your choice.

.

Zack handed Bianca a picture, it seemed to have been taken in the 1930s, and a number of men were posing. One of the men in this picture looked a little like Zack, they couldn't pass for twins but it might have been Zack's grandfather. To Bianca's suprise one of the other men was someone she recognized from her history books. It was president Franklin Delano Roosevelt.

.

Bianca: Is this really president Roosevelt?

Zack: Indeed it is. This group was the original Druid Order.

Bianca: I think I've heard that term, but from where?

Zack: Do you know who the druids were?

Bianca: In pre-christian celtic society a druid was a hybrid priest, judge, lawyer, and doctor all rolled into one. When christianity spread to Ireland and Scotland there was, for a little while anyway, an uneasy truce between the christians and the druids. The christian priests didn't like the druids preaching worship of the old gods but the druids were such revered figures in the villages that they couldn't move against them. But over time the occupations of doctor, lawyer, and judge became seperate occupations, allowing an individual to focus solely on one. Because there was less reason for the villagers to ask the druids for their services, the christian priests no longer had to tolerate their worship of pagan gods. So they had mandatory conversion, or worse.

Zack: I'm impressed.

Bianca: My father gave me some respect for our celtic heritage, may he rest in peace.

Zack: Because the druids no longer exist they have become mystified and diefied. Some think they were a secret satanic cult, others think they were god-like figures. Anyway, getting back to the Druid Order. In 1939 Hitler and Stalin had their respective armies invade Poland together. To some, it seemed like evil itself was trying to conquer the world. President Roosevelt knew that, within three years, America would very likely be at war, so he took steps to prepare. He asked a number of american industrialists, including my grandfather, to help. This was a covert mission known as "Operation Druid." I don't know why they named it after the druids, but they did. The basic plan was to recruit individuals within nazi Germany and the Soviet Union, as well as within their occupied countries, to sabatoge their war efforts. They were responsible for sabotaging munitions factories, and to steal coal and other sources of fuel. Roosevelt wanted to insure that, when we were at war with Hitler and Stalin, they had fewer resources to attack. But, by the time we were at war with Hitler, he had already betrayed Stalin. Churchill said it best, "If Adolf Hitler were to invade Hell, I would at least make a favorable overture to the devil in the House of Commons." Stalin became a reluctant ally, and Roosevelt feared what would happen of he learned we had sabotaged his resources. So FDR ordered the operation terminated. My grandfather helped get it's operatives out of Germany and Russia, at least those who survived, and our president quietly gave them assylum in America. I wish the story had ended there, but after the war our alliance with the U.S.S.R. very quickly evaporated, and suddenly communism was once again the great intractable enemy that had to be defeated. My grandfather and the others, proud of what they had done to win the last war, decided to quietly rebuild the Druid Order. They really believed that a third world war would happen within their lifetimes, and so they began preparing for the commuist invasion. Fortunately the diplomats prevailed and, for the most part, kept the cold war from getting too hot. The Druid Order slowly denigrated from a group of patriots nobly erving their country, to just some wealthy individuals sitting around and savoring their exclusiveness. I believe your mother may have been the first woman ever to be initiated into the Order, back when she was married to Adam Chandler.

Bianca: She never mentioned anything like this to me.

Zack: Perhaps she planned to tell you one day, or prhaps she was embarrassed to admit it's now little more than an astronomy club that takes itself far too seriously. The proletariet have bowling leagues and weekly poker games, the rich have secret societies. I realize why you would hesitate to expose your child to any part of my family. But, if you feel it's a good thing, when she's ready, I hope you will tell her that her great-grandfather was a hero.


	285. Chapter 285

Chapter 285

.

Years ago, when David had been dating Erica, he got somewhat used to her tantrums. And unfortunately, it seemed he still had to deal with them. Erica came to see David in the hospital, suppossedly she wanted him as a doctor, but it was clear she wanted to rant.

.

Erica: I feel ill, and it's your fault.

David: I'd say it has more to do with the fact that it's 10:35am and I can already smell booze on your breath.

Erica: Well can you blame me, after all that you've put me through.

David: Are you by any chance upset that you're about to become a grandmother, and therefore you won't be able to lie about your age?

Erica: Do you even care what you did to Bianca?

David: You mean provide pre-natal medical care and not violate doctor-patient priviledge.

Erica: You couldn't just leave well enough alone and terminate her pregnancy.

David: Considering that Bianca didn't want to terminate her pregnancy, no I couldn't.

Erica: What did you say to her that made her change her mind?

David: Nothing, she just changed her mind. It happens.

Erica: And now, when she looks into this child's eyes, all she will see is the man who raped her. She'll hate her own child, and she'll hate herself for feeling that way.

David: Bianca isn't you. She might actually be able to love her child, despite how she was concieved.

Erica: I know you must have said something. You couldn't perform an abortion, not after Anna gave birth to a deformed child.

David: You just crossed a line with that Erica. Get out. And if you ever make a comment like that again about my daughter, you will regret it.


	286. Chapter 286

Chapter 286

.

Seeing two of her best friends both being pregnant made Greenlee wonder about having children herself one day. She figured she was too young right now, but maybe one day she and Leo would be ready. Greenlee had never been pregnant, but then she used birth control religiously. She decided to go to David and make sure it was an option. After the tests were complete David had an odd look on his face.

.

Greenlee: Is everything okay?

David: You have a condition. Let me explain. A fetus gets approximately half it's DNA from each parent. Thus the woman's body views pregnancy as an invasive virus. Most women can adapt and carry the child to term. In your case however, your body would attack the pregnancy. So, even if you were to get pregnant, you wouldn't be able to carry it to term. I'm sorry.

Greenlee: But otherwise I'm okay?

David: Yes, you can do everything you've always done.

Greenlee: It's not so bad. I'm not exactly the maternal type anyway, mainly I just wanted to know if it's possible. If it was going to happen to someone it might as well be me.

David: It's okay to be a little sad at this as well. I'd like to recommend a therapist, in case you feel the need to talk with someone.

.

Greenlee had been contemplating something for awhile now. She had been on the fence about doing it, but after David's diagnosis, Greenlee knew what she had to do.


	287. Chapter 287

Chapter 287

.

When Jessie married Angie it was for better or worse, in sickness and in health. Although they had not forseen this particular situation, he would stand by his wife. Jessie loved the child she was carrying, but feared the pregnancy could cost Angie her eyesight. Angie therefore had to take a leave from the hospital, and Jessie had to drive her everywhere. Jessie ofcourse figured this was just his duty as a husband. There was something else that bothered Jessie. Angie had testified that Kendall Hart was pregnant with Michael Cambias' baby. It seemed possible that Bianca and Kendall had tricked Angie, taken advantage of her deteriorating eyesight. But Jessie feared his wife had committed perjury. Angie was a mother at heart, maybe she did look the other way. Not neccessarily conspiring with their little conspiracy, but looking the other way at least. Either way, Jessie felt it was a betrayel of him and the police force that he served. Arresting Bianca for killing the man who had raped her wasn't easy, but it was his job. The chief of police wasn't allowed to decide which laws should and should not be enforced. It would be difficult to prove Angie had committed perjury, that a woman with medically proveable bad eyesight had seen something in the room that day. In truth Jessie didn't want to know the whole truth. He didn't want to arrest his own pregnant wife. But others would. While Jessie believed he would stand by his wife's side if that day ever came, he also feared he would always have trust issues with Angie because of this.


	288. Chapter 288

Chapter 288

.

It was now late March. Jackson knew that in a week or so Bianca would be giving birth, and Erica was not handling it well. One day, as Jackson came home, he saw Erica having a conversation with a woman from adoption services. This woman was giving Erica information that Bianca could use if she wanted to put her own child up for adoption, but it had to be Bianca's choice. Greenlee seemed a bit sad over something, but didn't want to talk about it with her father. And now, Erica was upset because she knew Bianca wanted to keep her baby. After the adoption woman left Jackson spoke with Erica.

.

Erica: Everything okay with Greenlee?

Jackson: Yes, but she still refuses to tell me why she's sad lately. Has Bianca changed her mind about adoption?

Erica: Not yet, but maybe I can convince her.

Jackson: That seems unlikely. She loves her baby, you bring up adoption she'll get angry with you.

Erica: She lied to me, betrayed me.

Jackson: Bianca and Kendall may have lied to you, or come close to it. But she didn'tbetray you. She just wanted to do what was best for everyone, including you.

Erica: How does she expect me to look at this child, a child who only exists because my daughter was raped.

Jackson: It happanned to Bianca, and she chose to have this baby, and raise her.

Erica: I blame Kendall for this. She said something to manipulate her, talked her out of having an abortion.

Jackson: Have you considered the possibility that Bianca just loves her baby?

Erica: No, because this is a rape-baby. Bianca can't possibly love that thing for real.

Jackson: And Kendall? Do you really love her?

Erica: I have mixed emotions towards Kendall.

Jackson: Well that's you. But both of your children are about to become mothers. And if you can't accept both of them, and their children, you'll lose both of them, forever.


	289. Chapter 289

Chapter 289

.

Jackson was hopeful for the future, but still had certain fears. Erica had agreed to talk to Kendall and Bianca, maybe they could all work things out, maybe not. And Greenlee was still sad about something, she just wouldn't say what. One day Jackson came by Greenlee's house to take her to lunch. While waiting for Greenlee to finish making herself ready Jackson found some medical pamplets on her desk. If Jackson understood these pamplets correctly, this did explain a few things. When Greenlee came out Jackson asked his daughter about them.

.

Greenlee: Sorry, I should have put them in the drawer.

Jackson: I don't want to seem rude, but do you really think it's a good idea to have this procedure?

Greenlee: Actually yes.

Jackson: You're young, I realize you might not want children right now. But having your tubes tied, never being able to have children? That seems a bit drastic.

Greenlee: I have a condition, basically I can't carry a child to term. I think it would be irresponsibe of me to get pregnant if I know I'd suffer a miscarriage.

Jackson: I'm sorry, I didn't know. That's why you've been sad lately.

Greenlee: I didn't want anyone to know. Bianca and Kendall are about to be mothers, why take away their joy with news like this?

Jackson: If you need someone to talk to I'm always here.

Greenlee: It's fine, I'm not exactly the maternal type. So if this was going to happen to someone, it might as well be me.

.

Jackson could tell his child was in pain, despite her efforts to put up a brave face. He gave her a hug, Greenlee didn't realize how much she needed this until it happanned. She started to cry a little. They were both tears of joy at having a real father, and sadness at never being able to have a child of her own.


	290. Chapter 290

Chapter 290

.

Bianca and Kendall came to see Erica, hoping that reconciliation was still possible. They had decided not to start a fight, to acknowledge their had been faults on both sides. Hopefully this woul work, hopefully. When the sisters came Erica was already drinking champagne. This wasn't a good sign, but Bianca tried to put this aside and officially apologize to her mother.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry I lied to you mom. I tried to do what was best for everyone, including you. But I should have trusted that you could handle the truth.

Erica: Apology accepted. I hope you know you can still change your mind and put this, child, up for adoption.

Bianca: I can't do that mom. I love my baby too much to give her away.

Erica: I suppose it's good that you two have each other, you'll need that to get through the pain of the tabloids and the gossip. Why would you name this, child, after my late mother?

Bianca: I want Miranda to know her heritage.

Erica: Does that include how her father raped you, or how you killed her father.

Kendall: Maybe we should stop this conversation now before someone says something she'll regret later.

Bianca: We can't stop now. I tried to hide the truth from everyone, and you tried to keep the truth from me. But that didn't work, maybe we should all stop trying to outsmart the truth and just let it have it's day. Miranda will probably learn the truth one day. And when she does, I will tell her that I love her, and I did what I had to do to protect myself and her.

Erica: What if she asks whether you ever considered aborting her?

Bianca: I'll say yes, and that I am glad I changed my mind.

Erica: What if you're not so glad? How many versions will she hear. When she asks "Did my daddy rape you"? Did you murder my daddy?" She will come to you for answers, all the while praying for denial. She'll hate herself because of this, and you will regret not aborting her.

Bianca: No, I will never regret giving Miranda life.

Erica: You say that now, but when you look into her eyes, and see the man who hurt you. You'll hate her, and you'll hate yourself for feeling that way. Believe me, I know.

Kendall: Is that how you feel about me? Do you regret giving me life?

Erica: Yes. I naively thought I could just give you away and it would all be over. Clearly I was wrong. I don't regret advising Bianca to have an abortion, I just wish you had listened. I didn't choose to begin a legacy of rape, but Bianca you chose to coninue it. Now we'll all have to suffer for it, including your baby. I hope that's something you can live with.

.

Bianca couldn't believe her mother could say these kind of things. She had to get away from this vindictive woman, and maybe out of this town forever.


	291. Chapter 291

Chapter 291

.

Although Kendall and Bianca were best friends, even if they had been strangers Kendall would be able to tell that her sister was feeling bad. She followed Bianca after Erica's little tirade, all the way to Bianca's car. It was clear that Bianca shouldn't be driving right now so Kendall offered to drive. Bianca asked Kendall to just keep driving, she wanted to get as far away from their "Mother" as possible. Kendall got some drive-thru food and Bianca ate through her tears. At least she was still able to eat for herself and her baby. After awhile Bianca felt okay to talk.

.

Kendall: You want to talk about it?

Bianca: What's there to talk about. Erica will never accept this baby. I'm sorry if I caused a rift in your relationship with her.

Kendall: That's not your fault. Everytime she and I have any kind of disagreement she always thinks the worst about me. Maybe she and I were just never meant to have a mother-daughter relatiionship. But that's her loss. And if she can't accept your baby you will both always have me, to say nothing of Maggie, Jackson, and so many others.

Bianca: She was right about one thing, Miranda will learn the truth about what her father did to me, what I did to her father.

Kendall: Tell her the truth, that you only did what you had to do to protect her.

Bianca: You think that will help? I think maybe I should just do my original plan, to leave town and change my name, never come back.

Kendall: You would really leave me, Maggie?

Bianca: I couldn't ask you to leave Ryan.

Kendall: How about just the four of us. You, me, Ryan, Maggie if she wants to come.

Bianca: How can I ask Maggie to leave David, Anna, Leora. I don't want to leave you all, but I have to do what's best for my baby. That means never letting her know the truth. I know I said lying was a mistake, but now I think my mistake was letting the truth come out.

Kendall: I know I can't stop you from leaving. But you should know that me and my baby will miss you and yours more than anything.

Bianca: I'll miss you too. But just know I will never stop loving you.

Kendall: We love you too.


	292. Chapter 292

Chapter 292

.

Bianca just wanted to get away from Erica, but didn't have a real destination in mind. Kendall just drove around for awhile, hoping her sister would change her mind about leaving town forever. In their state Kendall and Bianca barely noticed the thunder. Eventually Kendall checked her cellphone and realized Ryan had left several messages. She called realized they had been gone for awhile and knew she had to call him back immediately.

.

Ryan: Kendall, are you okay?

Kendall: Yeah, more or less.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Kendall: Me and Bianca were just at Erica's, she said some stuff that upset Bianca. We've just been driving around, and apparently we reached the woods.

Ryan: There's a flash flood warning, you two need to get somewhere safe.

Kendall: Okay, we'll find a motel or something. And could you let Maggie know we're okay, I'm sure she's worried about Bianca.

Ryan: I will, but you two need to find some kind of safe place.

Kendall: Ww will, I pr...

.

Before Kendall finished this sentance she and Ryan were cut off. Ryan prayed it was just a bad connection. The idea that a cellphone tower might have been damaged by lightning seemed plausible. But Ryan feared it could be much worse.


	293. Chapter 293

Chapter 293

.

Kendall had been cut off while talking to Ryan on the phone. She assumed that a local cellphone tower had been damaged, but Ryan had already been worried about her and their baby, this wouldn't help. Within minutes it began raining. Kendall pulled over, hoping the rain would pass soon. Unfortunately it seemed to get worse. Bianca saw one lone house, not too far away, she and Kendall could have walked there if it weren't for the rain. That would be a good place to stay, assuming the owner was feeling charitale towards two pregnant women. Kendall tried driving to the house, but her car stalled. It eventually started moving, but not very far. It gave out just as Kendall was able to pull over to the side of the road. She knew there was the distinct possibility that some other motorist might be lost and dis-oriented on the road. Both girls wanted to limit the danger that this other driver could hurt themself or their passengers. Bianca and Kendall began walking towards this house, which was clearly occupied. But fortunately the owner, a young man based on what they could tell in the rain, gestured towards them to come in. The sisters did this as quickly as their pregnant bodies could carry them. Finally they made it, the young man gave them some towels to dry themselves off. He then went to get them some dry clothes they could change into. Kendall and Bianca still had to dry their eyes, neither was exactly certain who this kind man was, but Bianca was pretty sure she'd heard his voice before. Then when he returned, Bianca's eyes were dry enough to recognize him. This was a childhood friend, who had made some bad choices in his life. The same boy who'd once been her stepbrother was also the man who'd brutally assaulted her and let her for dead two years ago. He was JR Chandler.


	294. Chapter 294

Chapter 294

.

Bianca and Kendall were shocked at this turn of events. JR Chandler, the same man who'd nearly murdered Bianca more than two years ago, was now the man offering them sanctuary from the storm.

.

Kendall: How the hell are you even out of prison?

JR: I served time in juvenile hall. I was released on my 18th birthday.

Kendall: So barely a year.

JR: I'm very sorry for what I did to you Bianca, but I am trying to make amends for my past.

Bianca: You were released almost a year ago, what have you been doing since?

JR: Volunteering at a homeless shelter, I helped with the cleanup of that oil spill in Alaska.

Kendall: What are you doing here, in this house in the woods?

JR: I knew that some people in Pine Valley wouldn't want to see me, and I don't blame them. My family has owned this house for awhile, my father used it for his extra-marital affairs. Now that he's old, and actually trying to make it work with Brooke, he said I could stay here. This way he gets to see his son, and the rest of Pine Valley doesn't have to see me.

Kendall: Good, because I don't want to see you. You beat my sister and left her to die in the cold Febuary night. And why, because you couldn't handle that Maggie might like her. Incidentally, the fact that Maggie is not a zero on the Kinsey Scale does not justify what you did to Bianca.

JR: I know, there's no excuse for what I did. But I did give you both sanctuary from that storm.

Bianca: Yeah, you didn't let two pregnant women die in the storm. You want credit for that?

JR: Not neccessarily.

Bianca: Okay, I guess we're all staying here for a little while. Me and Kendall can't go out in that weather, and I doubt we could force you to go out. Do you have any working phones here?

JR: No, I tried calling my father earlier, no signal.

Kendall: Okay, I can agree to a temporary truce. One last thing JR, are there any fire-arms in this place?

JR: Ofcourse not.

Kendall: That's probably for the best.


	295. Chapter 295

Chapter 295

.

Bianca and Kendall tried to pass the time with JR with some conversation, but it was awkward. JR had a wife now, which made the women nervous for her. Whoever she was, she was married to a man who once beat a woman nearly to death for the "crime" of being gay. They became pen pals in prison, apparently she was serving time as well when they started writing to each other. At any rate they were both free and married, with a baby on the way. This made Kendall more nervous. A pregnant woman was in a potetially abusive marriage. JR claimed he never hit his wife, but he was pretty spare with the details of his new wife, including her name. As much as Bianca might want to believe that her former childhood friend was capable of redemption, Kendall wasn't so trusting. She had given Michael Cambias the benefit of the doubt once, and the man raped Bianca. At any rate JR, Kendall, and Bianca were all trapped here in this house until the storm passed and they could leave or call someone for help. Outside it was not fit for man nor beast. The three of them played Monopoly to pass the time. Although JR had food in the refrigerator, there was the distinct possibility that the electricity would go out at some point. Fortunately they had peanut butter, pop tarts, juice and soda. Soda and juice tasted better cold, and pop tarts tasted better after they had been in the microwave for thirty seconds, but none of that was required. And with their flashlights all they'd really have to worry about with no power was boredom. During the game Bianca decided to give JR an olive branch. She won the get out of jail free card, which entitled the user to avoid paying the $50 to get out. Bianca sold it to JR for $40. It was a small gesture, but perhaps a neccessary one. But shortly after this the trio encountered something that was a threat to all of them. The storm took out a tree, and sent it right into this house. These three all tried to move away from this area, but they weren't fast enough. A small part of the tree landed squarely on Kendall's head. Bianca was no doctor, but she feared this was fatal. She could see blood, and Kendall wasn't waking up. If they could call 911 the problem could be handled and Kendall and her baby would be fine. But they were stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, no way to call 911, no way for an ambulance to get to them anyway. Bianca was now terrified that her sister would never wake up again.


	296. Chapter 296

Chapter 296

.

Bianca pleaded with her sister to wake up. At the moment Kendall was unconsciouss, and there was a little blood coming from her head. Bianca feared that if Kendall didn't wake up now, she never would again. Then Kendall seemed to wake up, but she was drifting in and out of consciosness. Bianca was grateful, but then she realized that JR seemed to have dissapeared. This made little sense, there was to danger to himself, and he was rational enough to not go out into the storm. Perhaps JR had also been knocked out, and Bianca was just focused more on Kendall. Then JR, returned, with a first aid kit.

.

JR: I might be able to help.

Bianca: You're a doctor now?

JR: When I was in juvenile hall I took a class on first aid. Part of their system of preparing us for re-entry into the world. I might be able to help but, as soon as the phones are working we need to call 911.

Bianca: What about her baby?

JR: I don't know.

Bianca: Thank you.


	297. Chapter 297

Chapter 297

.

The storm was almost over in Pine Valley. Most of it's residents were able to use their cellphones again. But noone could locate Bianca or Kendall, it certainly wasn't for lack of trying. Hopefully they were in an area that didn't yet have repaired service, hopefully they were okay. Greenlee tried to organize a search party, several people volunteered for this. Leo. Ryan, Maggie, David, Anna, Aidan, Kristen, Lily, Jackson, Reggie, Mia, Simone, Tad, Dixie, Brooke, Brooke and Tad's son Jamie, Opal, Myrtle. There were a few suprises as well. Adam. This was a suprise given what his son did to Bianca two years ago. Adam was even working alongside his main rival Palmer. Zack Slater and his son Ethan joined this party. This was a mild suprise, given that Bianca had allegedly murdered Zack's brother. But ofcourse Bianca was pregnant with Zack's niece or nephew. If Bianca or her baby needed a blood transfusion, Zack would likely make a good donor. Chief Jessie Martin would likely have joined this party, but he had to organize rescue efforts for much of the town. His wife Angie was on bed rest and her eyesight was getting worse, so she couldn't be much help as a doctor right now. But even if Jessie and/or Angie had joined this rescue effort it would not have been as big a suprise as Erica joining the search party. Everyone knew of Erica's "complicated" relationship with Kendall, and that Erica was not supportive of Bianca's decision to have her baby. They weren't sure if Erica truley wanted both of her daughters to be okay.

.

Kendall continued to drift in and out of consciousness. Bianca and JR tended to her as best they could. JR had clearly learned some skills in this area, but it was clear Kendall needed a doctor. The stress of this incident caused Bianca to go into labor. Bianca had learned what she had to do when this came, but that assumed she was in or near a hospital when the time came. If they couldn't contact 911 soon, Bianca feared that both her and her sister, as well as their respective babies, would die right here in the woods.


	298. Chapter 298

Chapter 298

.

Bianca knew she was in labor, for better or worse the baby was coming now. JR seemed to be able to finally call 911, evidently the phones were working again.

.

JR: I called 911 and gave them our location. They aid they'll send an ambulance or helicopter as soon as they can.

Bianca: Did you tell them that two pregnant women are in danger?

JR: Ofcourse. But with the storm I'm sure they have more emergencies than they can handle. Not to mention the possibility of flooded roads and damaged helicopters.

Bianca: I get it, but this baby is coming now.

JR: Okay, I might be able to deliver this baby.

Bianca: Is that legal?

JR: It's risky, but I'm not sure we have another choice.

Bianca: How did you learn this stuff?

JR: Juvenile hall. One of my cellmates was a radical home-birth activist.

Bianca: Wait a minute, you're going to deliver my baby, with advice from a guy in prison? A guy who was in there, because of what you're about to do.

JR: He says the baby was fine, but the state wasn't as understanding regarding unliscenced midwifery. Besides I've been doing research in preperation for my own wife giving birth. But yes, it is risky so, if you have a better idea I'm listening.

Bianca: I don't. So please, save my baby.

.

JR was able to help Bianca through her difficult labor. Bianca was suprised and happy that his knowledge seemed to be accurate, and he seemed to be genuinly concerned for this baby's health. Like any childbirth experience this was painful for Bianca, but in the end it worked. Bianca had hoped this was like going to the dentist, painful but not nearly as bad as she'd feared. It turned out to be more painful than she imagined, but it was worth it. Miranda came out crying, but she was alive to cry. Bianca held her newborn daughter in her arms, she was a mother now. Whatever ha happanned in the past, or would happen in the future, Bianca knew it had all been worth it.


	299. Chapter 299

Chapter 299

.

Bianca held her newborn daughter in her arms. She felt such joy looking into Miranda's eyes, trying to soothe her daughter with comforting words. But as happy as Bianca was, she was also very afraid for her sister Kendall and Kendall's unborn child. Bianca was also very tired. JR tried to get her to give him the baby so she could get some rest, but as a mother bear she was very hesitant to let anyone else hold her baby. Although JR seemed to have genuinly changed for the better, Bianca was hesitant nonetheless. Finally help arrived. Doctors and a helicopter pilot arrived. One doctor tended to an unconsciouss Kendall and her unborn child. Another doctor asked Bianca to give him her baby so that he could do an exam on her. He also advised Bianca to try and get a little sleep, she might need her strength again fairly soon. With medical people taking care of Kendall Bianca knew the best thing she could do for them was probably to just stay out of their way and let them do their jobs. And so Bianca fell asleep.

.

Adam was organizing the search party as best he could. But for all his money there was little he could do. Adam could search the woods like everyone else. This party now included his brother Stuart, Stuart's wife Marion. Greenlee had contacted her former boyfriends Juan Pablo and Carlos, whose flight was delayed because of the storm, and they were searching with everyone else. Even Verla Grubs, a woman not particularly close to any of them but who usually found herself at certain functions, was in the search party. Then Adam recieved a call from his son JR. JR had been living in the Chandler house in the woods ever since his release from prison. Adam figured few in Pine Valley wanted to see JR, Erica would likely kill him if he ever saw him again.

.

Adam: JR, this isn't the best time.

JR: You're searching for Bianca and Kendall right?

Adam: Yes, why?

JR: They're here, in the woods, at my place.

Adam: Thank God. Are they okay?

JR: The doctors were able to get here, it looks like Bianca and Kendall will both pull through.

Adam: That's a relief. What about their pregnancies?

JR: Bianca went into labor, it looks like her baby is healthy. But Kendall was hurt, she lost her baby.


	300. Chapter 300

Chapter 300

.

Before Bianca passed out she saw the medical personel setting up two incubators. She tried asking JR why.

.

Bianca: Why are there incubators, Miranda isn't premature?

JR: They need these to safely transport her to the hospital. Think of them as car seat for helicopters.

Bianca: But why two? Kendall hasn't even had her baby.

JR: I think they're just a precaution. I think the best thing we can do for these doctors is to just stay out of their way. And you should get some rest. Miranda's going to need his mother as rested as possible.

Bianca: Yeah, you're probably right, I am tired. Thank you for everything JR

.

Bianca was indeed tired, she thought she heard JR call Miranda a boy. Or perhaps JR was tired after everything, but Bianca was pretty sure she had verified that her child was a girl.

.

After Bianca passed out JR told the doctors to go ahead with the plan.

.

Doctor: It look like Kendall will pull through, so will her baby. As best I can tell she's almost seven months pregnant. If we do this, there's a chance the baby won't make it.

JR: That's just the chance we'll have to take.

Doctor: I understand taking Bianca's child, but why take the chance with Kendall's?

JR: I know Bianca, if I tell her that her child is dead, she won't believe me. She will never stop looking for her kid. On the other hand, if I give her Kendall's baby, and tell her Kendall lost her baby, she won't look. And soon, my partner will come forward, claim she had Michael Cambias' child, and we get the inheritance. It's unlikely Bianca will make a claim, but if she does it will require a DNA test, which this child would fail. That might leave some questions, but Bianca will be the one holding the bag.

Doctor: You're the boss, just remember we aren't exactly doing this for charity.

JR: Don't worry, you'll get your money.

.

Note: As you can see, I am once again taking this story in a different direction than you might have expected. Also, I previously offered the challenge of trying to figure out how I came up with the title of this story. I promised that I would acknowledge everyone who came up with the correct solution by chapter 300. It seems that noone did, so I'm extending the deadline. The first person who sends me the correct solution, either through a private message or a review, will get their due credit. Hint, think back to chapter 1, and the hint I gave towards "Sarah's" true identity.


	301. Chapter 301

Chapter 301

.

The doctors JR hired were crooked, but not incompatent. They were able to safely deliver Kendall's child and place him in an incubator. As far as anyone would know this little boy was Bianca's child. Even if Bianca remembered having a little girl, there were several witnesses willing to testify that she had a boy, and that Kendall sufferred a miscarriage. JR hadn't planned on the women showing up like this, he thought he'd be doing the switch in the hospital. But this worked out better, someone up there must like JR. Or someone down there, he didn't really care which one. After this was done, and little Miranda was taken by helicopter to JR's waiting partner, JR called his father Adam, and told him about Kendall losing her baby. Adam was torn about whether to tell Ryan. Perhaps it would be best if the doctors told him. Then again, he would need to comfort Kendall over losing their baby, perhaps he needed to get his grief out of the way now. Adam called Ryan and said he needed to talk to him in person. Ryan could tell the news wasn't good.

.

Ryan: What is it Adam?

Adam: JR found Kendall and Bianca.

Ryan: The bastard who beat Bianca?

Adam: Yes, he's been trying to be a better person. At any rate he gave them shelter from the storm, was even able to call 911. They're being taken to the hospital now.

Ryan: Are they all okay?

Adam: Bianca went into labor, had the baby. JR says she and her son are fine.

Ryan: And we were all so sure Bianca was having a girl. What about Kendall and our baby?

Adam: Kendall was hurt but she will recover. But she lost the baby. I'm so sorry Ryan.

.

Ryan couldn't believe it. When Kendall and Bianca were lost he had tried to prepare himself for the worst, but this news still hit him hard. His child was dead, and he never even got to meet him or her. Ryan began crying. He and Adam had never been particularly close, but Adam felt sympathy for this man. As much as JR had screwed up Adam loved his son, he couldn't imagine the pain Ryan was feeling right now. Or maybe Adam just didn't want to imagine that pain. Adam hugged Ryan, let him cry on his shoulders. Although Adam had never been particularly friendly towards him, he was a friend right now, when Ryan really needed one.


	302. Chapter 302

Chapter 302

.

While searching the woods Greenlee came across Ryan and Adam. Adam was trying to comfort Ryan, who had clearly been crying. This was a good sign. Adam walked away and Greenlee went to talk with Ryan.

.

Greenlee: We're here for you, whatever you need.

Ryan: Thank you, me and Kendall will both need you.

Greenlee: So Kendall's okay?

Ryan: Apparently the doctor's think she'll recover physically. But she lost the baby.

Greenlee: Of god, I'm so sorry.

Ryan: I have to tell her.

Greenlee: She doesn't know?

Ryan: She was knocked unconsciouss, the doctors did all they could. How am I suppossed to tell her our baby is dead?

Greenlee: I don't know if there are any right words to make it easier on her, or on you. The important thing is to make sure she knows you're here for her. We're all here, for both of you.

Ryan: Thank you

.

Ryan then hugged Greenlee. It was a purely platonic hug, they both needed some comfort right now.


	303. Chapter 303

Chapter 303

.

A lot of people were at the Pine Valley hospital waiting when Kendall, Bianca, and little Miranda were brought here. Ryan waited for Kendall to regain conscioussness, so he could tell her the bad news. Maggie was planning to tell Bianca the tragic news about her nephew. Finally David comes to tell Ryan.

.

David: Kendall's awake.

Ryan: Does she know?

David: Not yet. I wasn't sure if you felt that you should be the one to break it to her.

Ryan: Yeah, it probaby shoud be me.

David: You should do it now. Kendall thinks that the other doctors delivered her baby successfully. But it's only a matter of time before she puts it all together.

Ryan: Okay, no sense putting this off any longer.

.

Ryan went into Kendall's room to tell her the bad news. Kendall seemed happy, clearly she didn't know the truth.

.

Kendall: Hey Ryan, did you see Spike?

Ryan: Spike?

Kendall: Yeah, our son.

Ryan: Kendall, do you remember what happanned?

Kendall: Not all of it. I was kind of out of it but these doctors delivered the baby, and put him in an incubator. I know I'm in a hospital, I assume that they had to examine my son, make sure he's allright. Spike is okay right?

Ryan: No, something happanned.

Kendall: Please take me to him. I know he was premature and might still need to be in an incubator. But he needs to hear his mother's voice, I can comfort him.

Ryan: Kendall, listen to me. There were complications. Spike didn't make it.

Kendall: That's not possible. I'm his mother, if he were dead I would know it. So would you.

Ryan: I don't want to believe it, but it's true.

Kendall: No. Spike is alive, he has to be!

.

Kendall was just shouting to the heavens, desperately trying to believe that her son was alive. But she knew Ryan wouldn't lie about something like this, her son was truley gone. As she cried Ryan just held her, trying to provide whatever small comfort he could. Then, through her tears, Kendall could see her mother in the hallway.


	304. Chapter 304

Chapter 304

.

Kendall had just been told the worst news a person could hear, her child was dead. And now she could see her mother entering her hospital room. Normally it woud be assumed that the mother was trying to comfort her own child at the worst moment of her life. But Erica and Kendall had at best a strained relationship. Kendall believed Erica wished she'd never had her. much less that Kendall had a child of her own. Right now Kendall needed a place to vent her anger, and Erica had it coming.

.

Erica: Kendall...

Kendall: Don't! Don't you dare pretend that you're upset that my child is dead.

Erica: I am sorry. Noone should have to go through the pain that you're going through.

Kendall: You never cared about me, I'm suppossed to believe you care about my Spike?

Erica: I do care about you, I always tried to give you a better life.

Kendall: So you claim. I'm not talking about a teenager putting a child up for adoption. You never accepted me, couldn't bear to be hugged by the child of your rape. A child molestor, the man who molested me, claimed I put Bianca at risk, and you took his word over mine. I risked my freedom, my life to protect Bianca after she killed Michael, and you again assumed the worst. And when Bianca chose to have her child, to give her life, you drove her away. It's clear that you can't love the child of your rapist, or the grandchild of yourself. You were never going to accept me, my children, or Bianca's child.

Erica: That's not true. I love you.

Kendall: I don't love you. You mean nothing to me. Do us both a favor and let me just pretend that you don't exist.

.

Erica left the room in tears. She knew she had brought this on herself, now she feared Kendall would never forgive her. Ryan tried to comfort Kendall.

.

Kendall: Is Bianca okay?

Ryan: Yeah. She had her baby, a boy.

Kendall: I should see her, let her know I'm happy for her.

Ryan: I'm not sure that's a good idea, so soon. Just rest up, maybe you can see Bianca tomorrow.

Kendall: Okay. Can you just sit here with me.

Ryan: Yeah, I'm not going anywhere.


	305. Chapter 305

Chapter 305

.

Maggie told Bianca the terrible news, Kendall lost her child. This child had been Bianca's niece or nephew, and she would never get the chance to meet him or her, or even know for certain if it was a boy or a girl. Bianca wanted to comfort her sister.

.

Bianca: I should go and make sure Kendall is okay.

Maggie: I don't think anyone could be okay after something like this, at least not completely.

Bianca: Right, poor choice of words.

Maggie: At any rate Ryan is with her right now, and Greenlee and Kristen plan on staying here overnight to look after her. But Ryan thinks it might be too painful for Kendall to see a new mother right now, one who gets to hold her own baby.

Bianca: I guess I can understand. What about my mother?

Maggie: Kendall really tore into Erica, kind of blames her for certain things.

Bianca: It's my fault.

Maggie: What do you mean?

Bianca: I was so angry with mom, Kendall just drove around so I could cool down. If I hadn't her baby would still be alive.

Maggie: This is not your fault. Ofcourse anyone would be upset at hearing their own mother would never accept their child. It's Erica's loss. And if anyone should feel guilty for what happanned to Kendall's baby it's Erica.

Bianca: You have a point. Am I being selfish for being grateful that my daughter is safe?

Maggie: Ofcourse not. It's your natural maternal instinct that you want your child safe. You can also help your sister through the pain. But for now, you should let Ryan, Kristen, and Greenlee help Kendall.

Bianca: Okay. And you saw Miranda, she is okay right?

Maggie: Absolutely, but there is something else I should mention. What you name your child is up to you, but Miranda is a weird name for a boy.

Bianca: I don't understand.

Maggie: You had a boy.

Bianca: No, I distinctly remember giving birth to a girl.

Maggie: JR and the doctors from the woods say it's a boy. David confirmed, you have a son.

.

This news confused Bianca. She had been so sure she was carrying a boy. David said that pregnant women's intuition on this was accurate almost 70% of the time. It was one thing for Bianca to be wrong on that part, but she was sure she had given birth to a girl. As much as she had hesitated to trust JR this time, why would he, or the doctors, lie about that?


	306. Chapter 306

Chapter 306

.

David brought Bianca her child. It was indeed a boy. Bianca was certain she remembered this child being a girl after it was born. But to be fair, she had been kind of out of it, it was possible she had missed a certain part of the baby's body, and JR did refer to the baby as "He." Bianca was both grateful to hld her own baby, and sorry for Kendall's loss. Maggie was right, it might be too hard for Kendall to see a new mother and her baby right now. Perhaps that was why Bianca felt there was something "off" about this. When the baby was hungry Bianca breast-fed him. When he cried Bianca held him, gave him kisses. When he needed changing Bianca changed him. This was Bianca's natural maternal instinct, but it felt off to her. Perhaps it was because the child was a boy, Bianca wanted a girl and was certain that was what she carrying. A part of her also feared Erica had been right, that it was difficult or impossible to love a child concieved from her own rape. She felt love for this child, but it didn't feel like the natural love one was suppossed to automatically feel for their offspring immediately from birth. Bianca feared she was suffering Post Partum Depression. She had no desire to hurt the child, and vowed to speak with a psychiatrist immediately, to insure she never had any such desires. What made Bianca fear she had PPD was that Bianca didn't feel like this was her child.


	307. Chapter 307

Chapter 307

.

It had been a day since Kendall learned of her child's death. Ryan, Greenlee, and Kristen had barely left her side since, Joe Martin bended the rules to allow them to stay after normal visiting hours. Today, Bianca came to see her sister, Maggie wheeled her girlfriend into Kendall's room. When the sisters saw each other they immediately hugged.

.

Bianca: I am so sorry for what happanned to you. I can't even imagine the pain you must be going through.

Kendall: I wouldn't wish this pain on my worst enemy, which at the moment is Erica. At least of my enemies who are still alive.

Bianca: I'm sorry, I never should have asked you to drive that night.

Kendall: Don't blame yourself. There are only two people I blame for my child's death. Erica, and myself. I should have had some direction in mind, or at least kept myself appraised of the weather.

Bianca: You can't blame yourself.

Kendall: I'll work on it if you will.

Bianca: Deal. I want you to be a part of my son's life.

Kendall: I'm not sure I'm ready to look at a baby right now.

Bianca: I don't want to put any pressure on you. But just know that, when you're ready, you are always welcome in our lives.

Kendall: Thank you Bianca. Can you just stay here and talk to me for awhile.

Bianca: Absolutely.

.

The sisters talked for almost an hour, until Maggie's timer went off. This was to remind Bianca she had an appointment with dr Stein.

.

Bianca: I have an appointment with dr Stein, but we'll talk some more when it's over.

Kendall: Are you okay?

Bianca: Yeah, why?

Kendall: Because I had an appointment with her earlier. If you fear you have Post Partum Depression, you don't have to hide it from me.

Bianca: Hopefully this is just a precaution, but I figure it's best to stay on top of something like this.

Kendall: I agree. I don't kno if I have Post Partum Depression, or just the normal kind of depression. But I just can't shake, certain irrational ideas. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but I can't help but think that my baby is still alive.


	308. Chapter 308

Chapter 308

.

Maggie wheeled Bianca into dr Stein's office and then left. Bianca promised to text Maggie when the appointment was over.

.

Stein: Thank you for coming to see me.

Bianca: It's a little awkward. This falls under doctor-patient priviledge right?

Stein: Absolutely. If you feel you might have Post Partum Depression, you did the right thing coming to a doctor. But for this to work I need you to be completely honest, and I can promise not to judge. Remember, I'm here to help.

Bianca: Okay then.

.

Bianca told dr Stein the whole truth, what she knew at least. How she was certain that she had given birth to a girl, yet she now had a boy. And how, for some reason she couldn't explain, something felt off about this child.

.

Stein: It doesn't sound like you have PPD. You don't have the usual symptoms of depression or crying for no reason. However PPD can be delayed for over a year, so I think we should stay ahead of this. So I'm going to write you a temporary prescription for Zoloft.

Bianca: Then why do I remember giving birth to a girl?

Stein: You were certain it was a girl when you were pregnant. That intuition is right, approximately two-thirds of the time. In your case, you wanted a girl for a specific reason. That's common among rape survivors who go through with their pregnancy.

Bianca: Actually I had this fear, that what happanned to me could happen to my daughter.

Stein: Yes but with a boy you have a much worse fear.

Bianca: That my child could grow up to be like his father. And being a boy doesn't guarantee that he won't be the victim of sexual assault.

Stein: Hence why you wanted a girl.

Bianca: But why don't I feel like he's mine?

Stein: It's a myth that all mothers instantly bond with their children instantly. The truth is the bond often takes years to form properly.

Bianca: Isn't it important for the child to feel love from a very early age?

Stein: Absolutely. Hence mothers who don't instantly feel this way perform a time-honored parenting technique, lying. Simply put, they fake it.

Bianca: I do love my child, I just feel something is off.

Stein: The bond will come over time. But it's important that you stay on top of your own symptoms as well. If you feel any symptoms of Post Partum Depression it's important that you let me, or another quaified shrink, immediately.

Bianca: Thank you doctor, I will. And I appreciate your help with this.


	309. Chapter 309

Chapter 309

.

After her appointment with dr Stein Bianca was returned to her hospital room. She told Maggie that she evidently did not have Post Partum Depression, but had been given a prescription of Zoloft as a precaution. Maggie wasn't sure she believed Bianca's claim that she didn't have PPD, but as long as she was following doctor's orders, Maggie didn't see the need to press for more answers. Bianca and Maggie began discussing names for the baby. They had been so certain that it had been a girl, they didn't even bother trying to think of a boy's name, now they had to. Obviously Bianca wouldn't name her baby Michael, and naming him Spike would have been too cruel to Kendall. Someone suggested the name Travis. This would be Bianca naming her son after her late father, not too bad an idea. But Bianca was shocked at who said this. It was her mother, Erica, paying her daughter a visit.

.

Bianca: What are you doing here?

Erica: I came to see how you're doing.

Bianca: Did you see Kendall?

Erica; Yes, and she's not ready to see me just yet.

Bianca: She told me she disowned you. I forget, is it still called "Dis-owning" if the child does it to the parent?

Erica: Maggie, I don't wish to sound rude, but would you please give us a moment alone?

Maggie: That depends on whether my girlfriend wants me to leave.

Bianca: You can stay Maggie, this won't take long. Erica, I once thought I had to choose between you and Kendall.

Erica: I woud never make you choose.

Bianca: You made me choose between you and my baby, and Kendall's baby paid the price. I do blame myself for what happanned, but Kendall doesn't. We both agree that you're largely to blame. You drove us away that night, right into the storm.

Erica: None of us could have known about the storm before it happanned. I lost my grandchild.

Bianca: Please. You're not sorry Kendall lost her baby, you're only sorry that my baby survived.

Erica: That's not true. I would never wish harm on an innocent child.

Bianca: But you don't consider my son innocent, after all he is a child of rape. And Kendall's baby is the grandchild of rape. You couldn't get past your own pain and wish us well. I will name my son Travis, to make it official.

Erica: Make what official?

Bianca: That my father is more alive to me than you are. Take one last look at my son, because I will never let you be a part of his life.


	310. Chapter 310

Chapter 310

.

Kendall kept hearing a baby cry. Although she was still in the hospital, noone else seemed to hear it. While not a normal sign of Post Partum Depression, she feared that's what she had. Dr Stein had prescribed Zoloft as a precaution. This helped, but not enough. Kendall knew what this was about, she was mourning her baby. When she heard his crying she was both hearing what she wanted to hear, and was being haunted by his death. Kendall also wanted to be a part of her nephew's life, one day, while still in the hospital, Kendall went to Bianca's room. Bianca was glad that her sister was ready to meet her son, they felt like a real family. Kendall saw this baby, and fell in love with him right away. This sweet, beautiful child, to Kendall this baby was perfect. While Kendall held this child a nurse came into the room to remind Bianca of her appointment with dr Stein. The nurse was hesitant to leave Kendall alone with the baby, but Bianca said it was fine. Maybe it was just what Kendall needed right now to help cope with her own tragic loss. Kendall seemed to be on cloud 9 right now, she barely even noticed what Bianca and the nurse were saying. She was not thinking particularly rational, but few could be expected to act completely sane after such a loss. In her state, Kendall truley believed that this baby was her own son Spike. And she saw little reason not to take her son home.


	311. Chapter 311

Chapter 311

.

Kendall brought little Spike home. Ryan wasn't here, but he'd be home soon enough. For now Kendall got this bonding time with her son. It occurred to her that she didn't even have diapers or baby food. Things had happanned so quickly, Kendall thought she had more time to prepare for her son's arrival. She quickly ordered these things over the internet, and was promised same-day delivery. The deliveryman did indeed show up within an hour.

.

Kendall: Thank you for getting here so quickly.

Deliveryman: We figured it might be urgent if you were ordering so much baby stuff all at once.

Kendall: I thought I had more time to prepare, but then this little guy came early.

Deiveryman: He your first?

Kendall: Does it show?

Deliveryman: You resemble my wife after our first. We have four, and another on the way. All girls so far. As much as I'd like a son one day, the important thing is that they're healthy.

Kendall: I know what you mean. My sister also had a baby recently. She really wanted a girl, but I know she couldn't be happier with her little boy.

.

The deliveryman left after Kendall tipped him. After this Kendall began telling her son a little about his heritage.

.

Bianca was in her session with dr Stein when someone informed her, Kendall had disapeared with her baby. Bianca was understandably worried about both her son and her sister. She didn't believe her sister would ever harm her child, but then the security guards showed her the footage. Bianca had given her consent for Kendall to be alone with little Travis, and a woman holding a baby in a hospital really didn't attract much attention. Travis was suppossed to have a little monitor to prevent exactly what just happanned, but some orderly must have gotten careless and forgotten. Bianca still didn't believe Kendall would pull something like this, not if she was in her right state of mind. If she wasn't, if Kendall had some sort of psychological break because of the tragedy and/or Post Partum Depression. Bianca feared that Kendall might harm her baby.


	312. Chapter 312

Chapter 312

.

Kendall was telling her newborn son a little bit about his heritage.

.

Kendall: As you can see Spike, you have been born into a complicated family. But your parents love you very much. At a certain point I will tell you that Ryan isn't your biological father, but that he raised and loved you. The truth is he is your father, but I can't say that in public or I could go to prison. Maybe I'll tell you when I'm on my deathbed. And you will probably never meet my parents. I don't really know who my father is, and I don't really care for any of the candidates. As for my mother, who might also be my sister, she doesn't want anything to do with us, which is their loss. But you will meet my sister soon. And if you hear others claim we used to date, ignore those rumors. I can't say you won't hear some bad stuff about your mother, but I will protect you. There's a reason I named you after a vampire. He was a villain, once, but then he became helpless, had to work with his enemies just to survive. And then a curious thing happanned. Spike actually fell in love with a vampire slayer. It wasn't something he wanted, he fought against this change. But love changed him, and he wanted to become a better person for Buffy. So he did something no vampire had ever done before, Spike fought to gain his soul back. And although things didn't work out between Buffy and Spike, he still fought the good fight. I want you to know something, you are my son, no matter what mistakes you make, and I'm sure you'll make some, I will never stop loving you. I will never stop trying to help you.

.

Kendall heard the door open, it was Ryan. He had a look on his face Kendall didn't really understand. But today wasn't the day for stupid questions. Kendall just said "Come and meet your son Ryan."


	313. Chapter 313

Chapter 313

.

Ryan saw Kendall holding the baby, it seemed clear that she genuinly believed this was her son.

.

Kendall: Come over Ryan, and meet your son.

Ryan: Hey little guy. What's his name?

Kendall: Spike. You remember, we agreed to name him that.

Ryan: Right. Can I hold him?

Kendall: Ofcourse.

.

Kendall gave Ryan the baby. It seemed they were a family now, now and forever. A part of Ryan wished he could join Kendall in her delusion, to believe their son was still very much alive. But he couldn't, and he couldn't do that to Bianca. Ryan also found himself unable to tell Kendall that their child was dead. Ryan called Bianca, let her know he was with Kendall and little Travis. He also called Greenlee, asked her to come over. He knew he had to tell Kendall the truth, hard as it was. Ryan just needed someone else to back him up, and to be holding the baby when he did.


	314. Chapter 314

Chapter 314

.

When Ryan called Bianca to give her an update, Bianca suggested Kristen could help break the bad news to Kendall. A part of Ryan was glad he could put it off for a little while longer. But that delay didn't last long. Kristen and Greenlee came together. Kendall was glad to see them, although they seemed a bit sad.

.

Kendall: I'm glad you both came. Is Bianca coming later?

Greenlee: I think Bianca's still at the hospital.

Kendall: Right, stupid question. Anyway Kristen, I want you to meet your grandson.

Kristen: Grandson?

Kendall: Yeah, you were always more of a mother to me than Erica would ever be. I'm sorry if I didn't appreciate you before. But becoming a mother myself, I realize what's truley important. And I want you to be a part of my son's life.

Kristen: Thank you Kendall. Can I hold him?

Kendall: Ofcourse.

.

Kristen held little Travis. As grateful as she was to have Kendall truley think of her as a mother, it also made what she had to do that much harder. Kendall had already heard the worst news a parent could hear, that her child was dead. It seemed she couldn't take it, and essentially took a break from reality. Whether this was a symptom of Post Partum Depression, or the grief was just too much, none of them were certain. Their priority right now was to keep the child safe, and help Kendall. Kendall would never hurt a child, not if she was in her right mind. But in this state, they couldn't be certain. Ryan said it seemed like it was time for little Spike to take his nap. Kendall agreed, and Ryan took the baby to his crib. When he returned, he knew that he, Kristen, and Greenlee had to expain the truth to Kendall.


	315. Chapter 315

Chapter 315

.

After Ryan put the baby down for his nap he, Greenlee, and Kristen sat Kendall down for the talk.

.

Kendall: Why are you all so serious?

Ryan: We need to know, what exactly do you remember from being in JR's cabin?

Kendall: Me and Bianca were caught in the storm, he offered us sanctuary. I was hesitant, I haven't exactly forgotten how he brutally beat Bianca. But Bianca felt it was still our safest place, and I sure wasn't about to leave her with that bastard. We played Monopoly to pass the time, then something happenned. I think something hit my head. I was kind of out of it after that, but I remember some doctors came, and delivered my baby.

Ryan: What happanned next?

Kendall: I'm not sure, like I said the whole experience took a lot out of me. I had some sort of falling out with Erica, but that's not exactly something new. Mostly I remember you and Kristen staying by me, and I took Spike to meet his aunt Bianca, but she had to go to some kind of doctor's appointment. And I decided to take Spike home.

Kristen: Kendall, try and remember, what did Ryan tell you?

Kendall: I don't know. I'm sorry, I have some trouble remembering things lately.

Ryan: Kendall, I told you that our child didn't survive.

Kendall: That's ridiculous. Our son is right in there. I think I know my own kid.

Greenlee: That is Bianca's son.

Kendall: Bianca doesn't have a son. She has a daughter, Miranda.

Greenlee: We were all so sure it was a girl, but we were wrong.

Kendall: Stop saying that my child is dead. He's alive. Whatever you said before, was just some horrible nightmare.

Kristen: I'm sorry Kendall, but you know it's true.

Kendall: I know my son is alive. I know. I know.

.

Kendall tried to not remember, not know her child was gone. But it didn't work. Spike was gone, and she had kidnapped Bianca's child.

.

Kendall: My god, what have I done?

Kristen: It's going to be okay.

Kendall: How? My child is gone, and I stole Bianca's child.

Ryan: Bianca's not angry, she's just worried about you and her baby. She understands that you weren't in your right mind, and she wants to help. We'll take little Travis back to the hospital.

Kendall: I should go with you. Bianca has the right to take her anger out on me, and I deserve whatever she gives me.


	316. Chapter 316

Chapter 316

.

Kendall came along with Ryan, Greenlee, and Kristen as they brought little Travis home to his mother. Kristen held Kendall's hand as Ryan gave the baby to Bianca. Bianca held her son, happy to have him back safe and sound. Bianca then gave the baby to Maggie so she could speak with her sister alone. Kendall followed her sister to her hospital room and prepared herself for the chewing out she assumed was coming. Ryan had claimed Bianca wasn't angry, that she was actually worried about Kendall. Although it seemed more likely he was just saying what he had to say to get her to give Travis back. Most likely Bianca would yell at Kendall, then have her arrested for kidnapping. But to her suprise, Bianca actually hugged Kendall.

.

Bianca: Kendall, I love you.

Kendall: How? How could you possibly still love me after what I did to you?

Bianca: I know you weren't in your right mind. I can't even imagine the pain you went through.

Kendall: I hope you never find out how bad it is.

Bianca: I want you to know that I will help you. Whatever you need to get better, I will help you get it. But, until you do get better, I can't have you near my son. I'm sorry, I know this probably sounds cruel.

Kendall: Actually it sounds like you're a mother bear protecting her cub. I understand.

Bianca: Good. And I am here for you, whatever you need. Maggie can watch Travis whenever you need. When you are better, I still want you to be a part of my son's life. I want us to teach him how to make russian borsth and celtic soul cakes on day.

Kendall: I don't know what to say. I love you.

Bianca: I love you too, and I always will.

.

As Kendall began crying Bianca hugged her again, trying to give her big sister what comfort she could.


	317. Chapter 317

Chapter 317

.

Ryan heard that Kendall was preparing to leave the hospital, and possibly Pine Valley. He wanted to see if he could talk to her, hopefully convince her not to leave town. Ryan brought something that might be able to help with that.

.

Ryan: I heard you were leaving town. If you're trying to avoid creditors my father's an expert on that subject.

Kendall: It's not like that. I am leaving Pine Valley, but not forever.

Ryan: For how long then?

Kendall: I'm not sure. I'm going to Oak Haven.

Ryan: The psychiatric hospital?

Kendall: Yes. All things cosidered, I think I need more help than one psychiatrist can give. Besides Maggie was suicidal but Oak Haven made her a fully functioning person.

Ryan: Well, if you feel you need that kind of help, you should go for it. I'll visit, call, I'm not actually clear what their policy is, how often I can do it.

Kendall: I'll make sure they let you know.

Ryan: It might be easier to see you if you tell them I'm your fiancee.

Kendall: I appreciate the thought, but I don't want to start my relationship with them by lying.

Ryan: Maybe I'm not saying this righ. I don't want to pressure you, but when you feel up to it, I still want to marry you.

Kendall: You do? I just assumed you only proposed because of the baby. And now...

Ryan: You and I wil always mourn for Spike, no question. But yeah, in good times and bad, I want to be by your side. I have a little gift.

.

Ryan took out a ring. It was a cheap ring, the one Kendall aquired the day she and Ryan met.

.

Kendall: Is that the ring from when we met?

Ryan: Yeah. You saw me on the floor, looking for some ring I thought was worth a fortune. And right away you knew it was a scam. Saved me from doing stupid like taking from the register and probably getting arrested. I've kept it ever since. Even after I screwed up and we broke up, I kept this. For awhile it was all I had of you. I promise I will get you a real engagement ring.

Kendall: Actually, I like this ring better than some stupid diamond. I can't make a lot of promises, but hell we've seen the best and worst of each other. So yes, I will marry you.


	318. Chapter 318

Chapter 318

.

When Bianca heard that Kendall was going to Oak Haven, she understood why. She even asked Maggie to help. Maggie was suprised that Bianca was so forgiving of the woman who kidnapped her baby. Then again, Maggie had never had a chance to know her own sister. If Frankie had lived, perhaps Maggie would have to deal with her issues.

.

Bianca: Is there any advice you can give Kendall to help her get through this?

Maggie; We had different conditions, so my advice might not be perfect. I guess she should open up in group therapy sessions. It helps if you are around people who are going through the same thing. And she should trust the doctors when they prescribe medications. Do you plan to visit Kendall up there?

Bianca: Ofcourse, she's my sister.

Maggie: Right, having loved ones visit helps as well. Let me know ahead of time, I'll take care of little Travis while you're there.

Bianca: You seem angry with her.

Maggie: After what she did to you, ofcourse I'm angry.

Bianca: I remember a time when you were drinking heavily, shaved your head, and tore Anna's room apart looking for a gun to kill yourself.

Maggie: I was messed up, but I wasn't trying to hurt anyone but myself.

Bianca: Neither was Kendall, she really believed my son was hers. And if you killed yourself, you would have hurt David, Anna, me. Kendall needs our help, please Maggie, I need you to be a little more compassionate.

Maggie: You're right. I tried deluding myself into thinking that because I always had a designated driver it was okay. And if you of all people can forgive her. For you, I'll try to show Kendall compassion, and help anyway I can.

Bianca: Thank you Maggie, you're a good girlfriend.

Maggie: I had a good teacher on that front.


	319. Chapter 319

Chapter 319

.

Kendall went to Oak Haven voluntarily. Over the next month Kristen, Lily, Ryan and Greenlee all came to see her. It felt good knowing she still had friends who were willing to stand by her, even after what she did. Bianca even came, made sure her sister was doing okay. In some ways her visits meant the most. Bianca had the most reason to reject Kendall, to have her arrested. Instead Bianca's priority, after keeping little Travis safe, was making sure Kendall got the help that she needed. Kendall took Maggie's advice, opened up at group therapy sessions, took the medications that the doctors prescribed. Hoped that she would get out soon, and then she and Ryan could get married. During this month Bianca ofcourse bonded with little Travis. She loved her son, fed him, clothed him, told him stories and tried to comfort him when he cried. But Bianca still had certain fears, that someone would take him. It wasn't hard for her to figure the root cause of that, someone had stolen him. As much as Bianca wanted to help her sister, she feared she would aways have this fear whenever Kendall was around Travis. She truley wanted Kendall to be involved in her son's life, but feared it was not realistic. Some things just couldn't be undone. Erica tried making amends with both of her daughters, but Kendall made clear she wanted nothing to do with their mother. Bianca couldn't blame her, and she feared she couldn't forgive her either, not after what Erica did. However accidental, Erica had helped cause the death of little Spike. Erica might not have meant for that to happen, but she did mean to be cruel and drive her children and grandchildren away. JR was also evidence that things couldn't be undone. Bianca couldn't forget how he had viciously beaten her, left her to die in the cold Febuary night. But he had helped save her life, her sister's ife, and her baby's life. It was for this reason that Bianca was able to forgive his past sins. But JR had again left town, shortly after Bianca and Kendall were taken to the hospital. Even if Bianca were able to forgive him, she couldn't look at him the same as they were when they were children, he figured it was best to not be around Bianca and her family. Then, in late May, an unexpected event occurred. Another woman, an old "friend" of Bianca's actually, came forward and claimed to have had Michael Cambias' child.


	320. Chapter 320

Chapter 320

.

Bianca recognized this woman giving this press conference. Her name was Amanda Dillon. Amanda grew up in Pine Valley and was childhood friends with Bianca, Ryan, JR. But Amanda's mother Janet had mental problems and was currently in a mental hospital. Bianca didn't know all the details of this, but she remembered Amanda leaving Pine Valley at the age of 12. And now, Amanda was saying that she had Michael Cambias' child.

.

Amanda: It was July 1st of last year. I was working as a maid at the Pine Valley Inn. I was cleaning a room, when Michael Cambias entered. I told Michael I would be done cleaning in a few minutes, but he wanted to stay, watch me clean. I knew he had money, and I was hoping he would leave a big tip. Michael began talking to me, I tried making conversation. But when he touched my hair, I asked him to stop. He didn't, I tried fighting him, but he overpowered me. I didn't report what he did. I should have, and I have to live with that. If I had gone to the police, maybe it could have stopped him from doing the same thing to Bianca Montgomery. A few days later Michael was arrested, so I saw little reason to come forward. Then, I learned I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I considered abortion, I even contemplated suicide. But I decided to have this baby, and put it up for adoption. I was even searching for a suitable family to raise this child, but none of them felt right. And after my daughter was born, I knew why. I knew I loved my baby. At first I didn't want anything from Michael Cambias. After he raped me, Michael actually threw money at me, like I was just some whore he could just buy off. I threw it back in his face. But now, my therapist feels that making his estate pay, might provide me with some closure. I think he's right. I wish to move on with my daughter, and my husband. My husband has been amazing. We hadn't even met face to face before I got pregant, we were only pen pals before. I was sure he'd reject me, who could love a woman pregnant with another man's child? But he accepted me, and he wants to be a father to my child.

.

Amanda's story made sense to Bianca, it wasn't that different from her own. She was however suprised to learn the identity of Amanda's husband. It was JR Chandler.


	321. Chapter 321

Chapter 321

.

Zack Slater heard about Amanda Dillon's announcement. That she gave birth to Michael's daughter, Bess, and that she was making a claim for Michael's estate. Zack decided to ask Bianca about this.

.

Zack: You grew up with Amanda right?

Bianca: We went to school, until she was twelve. Then she moved away. I heard the rumors about her mother, but I can't really confirm them. JR said he met his wife in the prison pen-pal system, so Amanda might have a record.

Zack: I checked. After her mother was sent to an institution, Amanda ended up on the street at 16. She did what she had to do to survive. Nothing violent though.

Bianca: Then I don't feel I should judge.

Zack: Do you believe she's telling the truth about what Michael did to her?

Bianca: I dont think I was the first woman Michael did that to. And I can understand why she couldn't bring herself to come forward.

Zack: Except now that she can make a claim for the estate.

Bianca: Rape survivors have different methods to achieve closure. Who am I to say what works for her? Besides, why not just ask for a DNA test.

Zack: Actually, her lawyer asked me to participate in a DNA test, since I'd be this child's uncle.

Bianca: There you go. If Amanda's mistaken, the test will prove it.

Zack: Her lawyer is Tyler, Michael's former lawyer.

Bianca: He must be desperate, latching on to anyone who could make a legitimate claim on that money. I'm now suddenly worried for Amanda.

Zack: What's your opinion of JR?

Bianca: He was our friend, when we were children. He's had problems, I haven't forgotten how he nearly murdered me. But he also saved me and my baby, maybe he has changed. And he can apparently accept Amanda and her child, even if he's not the biological father. So, maybe he has changed, and maybe he, Amanda, and little Bess can be a real family together. So I wish them all well.


	322. Chapter 322

Chapter 322

.

In early June Oak Haven was getting ready to release Kendall. She was understandably nervous about returning to Pine Valley. Ryan came to pick her up on the day, and to try and reassure her.

.

Kendall: Not everyone is going to be understanding when I go home.

Ryan: Since when do you care what others think?

Kendall: Only when I think they're right.

Ryan: Bianca wants you to be okay, she has forgiven you. Not to mention me, Greenlee, Kristen, Lily. And, if you want, Erica has been pestering me to try and help you two reconcile.

Kendall: Has she now?

Ryan: Why did I mention that to you? If you're not ready, that's cool too.

Kendall: Do you remember what I was planning when I first came to Pine Valley?

Ryan: To meet your mother and your sister, and you weren't ready to come out to them at first.

Kendall: I wanted revenge, but yeah I was torn. I knew I couldn't have it both ways and I wasn't entirely sure which I wanted more, Erica's love or Erica in pain.

Ryan: Have you discussed this with your doctors?

Kendall: I'm not insane Ryan. Erica is responsibe for killing my child, our son.

Ryan: What happanned to Spike was a horrible accident.

Kendall: Erica says she never meant for any harm to come to Spike, and I can give her the benefit of the doubt on that. But she did mean to be cruel, to reject me and my child. I don't know if there is a more rational motive than to want to hurt the person responsible for the death of your child. I'm going to be careful, precise. Noone else will suffer. But Erica will very much suffer.


	323. Chapter 323

Chapter 323

.

Before Kendall came home Bianca went to see JR and Amanda. The DNA test confirmed that Amanda's daughter was indeed Michael Cambias' child, which set up Amanda and JR to make a claim on the Cambias estate. Bianca hoped that a fight could be avoided between them and Kendall, so she went to see them. They seemed suprised, and not neccessarily happy, to see her in their house.

.

JR: Bianca, what are you doing here?

Bianca: Kendall is coming home today. I know you two are making a claim for the Cambias estate.

Amanda: Yeah, my therapist feels it could help me reach closure if I make Michael's estate pay.

Bianca: Fair enough. But Kendall currently controls what remains of the estate. The last thing she needs right now is a fight over money.

Amanda: I think we can all come together and agree to some kind of compromise. One that leaves both her, and our child, financially secure.

JR: I'm not so sure that's adequate, after the suffering my wife has been through.

Bianca: I suffered at Michael's hands too. What you do to achieve peace Amanda is your own business. I tried to keep my child out of any such fight over money. But, if I have to, I can make a claim on behalf of little Travis.

Amanda: I'd also prefer to avoid a fight.

JR: Fair enough. A compromise is best.

.

Bianca heard a baby crying. It was evidently Bess, up from her nap. Amanda went to comfort the baby. Something about this seemed odd to Bianca. It almost seemed like the baby was crying for Bianca. She decided to leave, and speak with dr Stein again. If she was feeling more drawn to this other baby, than to her own son, maybe the medication wasn't working out like she'd hoped.


	324. Chapter 324

Chapter 324

.

Kristen was going over some legal matters with Jackson. After what happanned Kristen retained power of attorney for Kendall. Kristen wanted Kendall to be able to take back control as soon as she was ready. It seemed it was mainly Kendall who wasn't sure she was ready to have complete control over her actions, given what she had done to Bianca. And, unfortunately, a part of Kendall still believed that Travis was her son. She was working that out in therapy, but that instinct wasn't completely going away. Kristen was grateful to Jackson for all he had done, especially given that things were not going so great in his marriage to Erica. He and Kristen had grown somewhat coser this past month. In the heat of the moment, they even shared a kiss. This left both of them confused. They knew it was wrong. given that he was married. If it stopped there, noone else ever had to know. But it seemed unlikely that this would be a one time thing. And the question became, where would they go from here?

.

Bianca was scared. She took care of little Travis, she thought she was doing a good job. But she couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't really hers. Dr Stein's explanation seemed to make sense, maybe it was a myth that all mothers instantly bond with their children. Perhaps the bond was meant to form over time, like Kendall's bond with Kristen. And yet, when Bianca went to visit Amanda and JR, and heard their baby crying, Bianca felt drawn to that child. Was it really just because Bianca had wanted a girl so badly? She hoped not. Bianca wanted to believe she could love a child regardless of whether it was a boy or girl. But she couldn't shake this feeling. Bianca decided she needed reassurance that Travis was her son. She asked David to do a DNA test to officially confirm that this was her son.


	325. Chapter 325

Chapter 325

.

Bianca was nervous while waiting for the DNA test results. It was true that she had asked David to do this, but she was hoping for verification that little Travis was her son. The question was, what would she do if the results were negative? As long as the test was positive that question would be academic. David came back with an odd look on his face.

.

Bianca: What's wrong?

David: The test shows that you are closely related to this baby.

Bianca: Ofcourse I am, thanks for verifying it.

David: You don't understand. According to the test you two share a lot of DNA, but not enough for him to be your biological son.

Bianca: I don't understand.

David: I'm pretty curious myself. What do you remember from that night?

Bianca: I was pretty out of it, but I distinctly remember giving birth to a girl. But then JR and his doctors claimed it was a boy.

David: I can only imagine what that sick twisted monster did that night.

Bianca: It's Kendall's child. This explains why she was so sure it was her son, and why I never felt like he was mine. But I need to be certain. I can't tell Kendall her son is alive, only to have to suffer this grief all over again.

David: What do you suggest we do?

Bianca: I'm going to take some of Kendall's DNA, maybe you can help with that. You need to do another test. If it proves that Travis is really Spike, we will ofcourse tell Kendall the truth.

David: Okay. But this brings up the question of what exactly happanned to your child.

Bianca: I know. I fear the worst. Either way JR has a lot of questions to answer.


	326. Chapter 326

Chapter 326

.

Kendall had not expected Kristen and Jackson to share a kiss, but she decided it could fit into her plans for revenge against Erica. In addition to helping to break up her marriage, Kendall was planning to sabotage Erica's business. There was also the possibility of leaking certain stories to the tabloids, but Kendall feared that could be bad for others in their family, those whom Kendall had no quarrel with. To sabotage Erica's company "Enchantment" there were certain things Kendall needed to know, certain corporate secrets. Towards that end she planned a heist, more specifically to break into Erica's office, take photographs of some private documents, and hopefully not leave any trace she had ever broken in. Obviously Kendall knew she was risking being arrested, but with her child dead she was willing to risk it. As long as Erica remained free and happy Kendall would always want to make her pay. It was perhaps the last thing she could do for little Spike.

.

Bianca came to Kendall's office with some take-out food. Kendall was a little suprised that Bianca was making a real effort to be her friend, but she was a good person. That was why Kendall didn't tell her little sister about certain plans of hers. Bianca was such a good person, she might even reconcile with Erica one day. But Kendall knew she never would, reconciling with her mother would be dis-honoring her son's memory. Nevertheless, today was a good day for Bianca and Kendall, although Bianca seemed a little sad about something. She said she was fine, Kendall suspected Bianca was having relationship difficulties with Maggie, she'd talk about it when she was ready. She did one thing that seemed odd to Kendall. After Kendall finished her drink Bianca insisted on taking the empty can. She said she would take it to the recycling cans outside. Why exactly Bianca would take the time to place the can in her purse for now was quite beyond Kendall.


	327. Chapter 327

Chapter 327

.

This wasn't the first time Kendall committed burglary, when she lived on the streets she did what she had to do to survive. She was a little out of practice, but she knew what she was doing. Stealing, or at least copying Erica's private documents, she had to be careful. As Erica's daughter it was concievable that Kendall's fingerprints would be in the office, but she still wore gloves for whe she had to touch certain parts where her prints couldn't be explained. Kendall planned to steal some of the cosmetics formulas that Enchantment was working on, and send them anonymously to at least one of her rivals. Kendall and Greenlee's company Fusion would not be using these formulas. That would hopefully divert suspicion. At any rate the point was not to profit financially, but to make Erica suffer. Hitting her in the wallet was a start. The lights in the building were all off, Kendall assumed she would only have to worry about a few custodians, maybe a retired cop with arthritis watching the security feed, until he fell asleep. But as Kendall crept into Erica's office Kendall discovered something unexpected, Erica. Kendall assumed that since all the lights were out Erica would be long gone. But she was here, asleep. At first she thought Erica was working late, then Kendall saw the bottle. It seemed that Erica was passed out drunk. Unfortunately she wasn't as passed out as Kendall might have hoped. The noise woke Erica up. Kendall quickly tried sneaking away. Erica wasn't sure what this noise was, but she feared the worst. She kept a gun in her drawer, and warned the possible intruder to stay away, or she'd shoot. Kendall had three options, surrender and have her plan exposed. Stay and risk her own mother shooting her. But Kendall was not suicidal, even after all she'd been through. Then there was the third option. Kendall used her smartphone, accessed Erica's Uber account, and contacted a ride for her. Erica sat at her desk, gun at the ready, not sure how much time had passed. Then her phone rang. In her state the noise startled Erica, and she pulled the trigger. Fortunately the bullet only hit the wall. Erica answered her phone, it was Uber, confirming that her ride was outside waiting for her. Erica couldn't remember calling for an Uber, but she was a little drunk and couldn't rule it out. At least she wasn't reckless enough to drink and drive. The security guard came to Erica's office, warned her he heard a gunshot. Erica explained what happanned. She realized she should have just called for this guard, and probably just imagined the noise. The guard escorted Erica downstairs to her Uber as Kendall silently watched. If nothing else she now knew about Erica's secret drinking, this could help in her revenge plot.


	328. Chapter 328

Chapter 328

.

After Bianca gave David the can of soda, with Kendall's DNA on it, he did a test to verify his and Bianca's suspicions.

.

David: The test results were positive. Kendall is this child's mother.

Bianca: I should have known. Somehow I should have known.

David: It's not your fault, it's JR's for lying.

Bianca: But I don't know why he would.

David: Well let's think about this for a minute. JR's married to a woman who claims to have had Michael's baby, and has made a successful claim on the Cambias fortune. Should I call Matlock for this one?

Bianca: But even if JR stole my baby, why not tell me my child was dead? Why give me Kendall's baby?

David: That I can't be sure of. Perhaps we should let the police figure that part out.

Bianca: I can't face Kendall again, not after what I did to her.

David: You haven't done anything wrong, yet. You are planning to give Kendall her child back right?

Bianca: Ofcourse, I'm not a monster. Actually, would you be willing to tell Kendall?

David: If that's what you want.

Bianca: Good, I'll write Kendall a note, telling her the truth, and how sorry I am for her pain. You can give her the note, and little Spike.

David: For what it's worth, I think she'll forgive you.

Bianca: She might, but I can't look her in the face right now.

David: What are you planning to do?

Bianca: I'm going to confront JR, and verify that his "daughter" is really my child Miranda. If she is, if JR took Miranda and made Kendall believe her son was dead, then JR and Michael Cambias can share a bunk bed in Hell.


	329. Chapter 329

Chapter 329

.

Bianca wasn't sure what she would say when she confronted JR, but she felt she had to do it. She needed to know why he would do something like this, and to know that her child was safe. Bianca banged on JR's door until he answered.

.

JR: What do you want?

Bianca: Is Amanda here?

JR: No, she took Bess to the park.

Bianca: Does she know?

JR: You'll have to be more specific.

Bianca: Does she know you kidnapped my child?

JR: I saved your child, well I called the doctors at least.

Bianca: Everyone was so concerned with whether Michael was the biological father that noone asked the obvious question, is Amanda the biological mother?

JR: Why wouldn't people assume she was the mother?

Bianca: I know you stole my daughter.

JR: You never had a daughter, you have a son.

Bianca: Why would you tell Kendall her son was dead, and just give the little boy to me?

JR: I can't think of any reason I would, and I didn't.

Bianca: Tell me the truth.

JR: I am.

.

Bianca could tell JR would never tel the truth voluntarily. Therefore, given her youth and anger, she brought a gun to this meeting. At this point Bianca took the gun from her purse.

.

Bianca: Tell me the truth.

JR: Okay. Yes, we stole Kendall's child and gave it to you.

Bianca: Why?

JR: I felt bad for you. I did a horrible, inexcusable act of violence against you two years ago. I wanted to make it up to you.

Bianca: By stealing my baby!

JR: You still don't remember do you?

Bianca: What do you mean?

JR: Your child died.

Bianca: You're lying!

JR: No, I'm done lying. Your baby died, and you were screaming to God to bring your daughter back. In the heat of the moment I made the decision to give you Kendall's child. I guess you blocked out that part.

Bianca: We're going to do a DNA test on "Bess."

JR: Okay, we can go now. I'll call Amanda and she can meet us at the hospital.

Bianca: Okay. And if you try to screw me again, just remember what happanned to Michael Cambias.

JR: You mean how you murdered him?

Bianca: That's right. I murdered Michael, and got away with it. Another murder would be risky but, if a jury nears about all you've done, I think I'll take my chances.

JR: Understood.

.

JR picked up the phone and dialed. But he wasn't calling Amanda, he dialed 911, and said there was a crazy woman in his house with a gun. Bianca knew she was screwed. There was no way she could explain to the police how she had an unregistered gun. Even though there were no bullets it was still illegal. All she could do for now was surrender when they came and hope her lawyer could help her now.


	330. Chapter 330

Chapter 330

.

Kendall was suprised when David asked her to come to the hospital to see him. She was even more suprised that David had little Travis with him. It made sense that a doctor would give a baby a check-up at a hospital. But Bianca wasn't here, or Maggie. Why would David want Kendall around a baby she had once kidnapped, especially when her mother wasn't around?

.

Kendall: What's going on David?

David: I have something to tell you. Bianca has had certain, suspicions, for a little while. We needed to be certain before we told you anything.

Kendall: I don't understand.

David: We did a DNA test, it confirmed that, there's really no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Bianca isn't this child's mother, you are.

.

Kendall wasn't sure what to make of this news at first. Ofcourse she wanted to believe her son was alive, but she didn't want to have to grieve all over again. She had spent so much time in Oak Haven working towards accepting that Spike was gone, dealing with what she had done to her sister. But here was a doctor, using science, confirming that this was her son Spike. Kendall just looked at this baby, and listened to her heart. When she did this Kendall knew, this was her baby. Kendall cried tears of joy as she held her baby for the first time. But, she also felt the need to ask a painful question.

.

Kendall: When exactly did Bianca know?

David: A couple of weeks ago she asked me to do a DNA test, it confirmed that Travis, sorry Spike, was not her son, but that she is closely related. We both suspected this, but we had to be sure before we told you. So Bianca got your DNA from a can of soda when she had lunch with you.

Kendall: How could she not know?

David: You can thank JR for that? He stole Bianca's baby Miranda as part of some bizarre plot to steal the Cambias fortune.

Kendall: So Miranda is alive too?

David: We think so. Bianca left you a note, apologizing for everything.

Kendall: If you're telling the truth she had nothing to apologize for.

David: She still feels bad for what you went through.

Kendall: Well she shouldn't. JR on the other hand will feel very bad, I'll see to that personally.


	331. Chapter 331

Chapter 331

.

When Jackson heard the news that Bianca had been arrested he was shocked, and quickly rushed to defend her. He was briefed as he got to the police station. As Jackson looked over the report Fletcher, the man who had recently prosecuted Bianca for murder, came to see him.

.

Fletcher: Well, it seems I have a second chance to prosecute your client.

Jackson: From what I can tell she went to confront the man who kidnapped her daughter.

Fletcher: That part is her twisted delusion.

Jackson: The man she suppossedly assaulted was the same man who brutally beat her and left her for dead.

Fletcher: JR Chandler served his sentance and did all he could to stay away from Bianca Montgomery. She went to see him, with a gun.

Jackson: A gun with no bullets.

Fletcher: It's still assault.

Jackson: And if we can prove that "Bess" is in fact Bianca Montgomery's baby?

Fletcher: You can fight for a court order, but the law assumes this child is Amanda Dillon's child. If it is proven that JR Chandler kidnapped Bianca's baby I will have no problem prosecuting him and his wife. That said Bianca Montgomery will still be answering for her crimes, and not just assault with a deadly weapon. I plan to re-file charges against her for the murder of Michael Cambias. Time was I had to cut my losses because it seemed unlikely that a new jury would reach a different verdict. But now, it seems that JR had security cameras in his house. He confessed to kidnapping Bianca's child, only after she pulled a gun on him. I have no admissable evidence he's guilty of anything, but I plan to keep looking. In this tape, Bianca admits to murdering Michael Cambias. Now that I have her confession, I will prosecute her again. And this time, she will be convicted. Since she has displayed a complete disregard for the rule of law, I will be seeking the death penalty.


	332. Chapter 332

Chapter 332

.

Ryan could tell Kendall was happy over the phone, happier than he'd seen her since they lost the baby. He tried to be there for her, but there was only so much he could do, especially since he was grieving for Spike as well. Ryan wasn't sure why Kendall wanted him to come to the hospital to see her, and David, but he decided to go and find out. To Ryan's suprise Kendall was holding little Travis, and Bianca wasn't around, this probably wasn't good. But David was here, and he seemed suprisingly okay with what was going on.

.

Kendall: He came back to us Ryan. Our son came back.

Ryan: I can see that. Can I hold him for a little while.

Kendall: Ofcourse.

David: It's okay Ryan, the DNA test proves that this really is Kendall's son. And despite what Kendall said in court, I'm assuming you're the father.

Ryan: I don't understand.

David: You should ask JR. As far as we can tell JR stole Bianca's daughter Miranda in some sort or bizarre plot to steal the Camias fortune. I'm not entirely certain why he'd steal your son and tell you he was dead, but I'm wiling to let the police worry about his motive. You should know that Bianca had no idea at first. Once she learned the truth she was determined to tell you the truth.

Ryan: I'd never believe that Bianca would put us through that kind of pain. As for JR, I'm going to kill him.

Kendall: Tomorrow. Today we celebrate the fact that our son's alive. Tomorrow, we plot our revenge against the monster who kept us from him.


	333. Chapter 333

Chapter 333

.

Word spread fast that Bianca had been arrested, again, for the murder of Michael Cambias. Erica and Kendall were temporarily setting aside their differences to get money, assuming the judge set bail. Jackson knew Fletcher was well within the law to charge Bianca again. She wasn't aquitted the first time, merely a hung jury. And Jackson feared the judge would deny bail.

.

Fletcher: Your honor, the defendant has proven herself a danger to the community and a flight risk. Therefore I ask that she be remanded to the state prison pending trial.

Jackson: I object. Bianca Montgomery was out on bail her first trial and obeyed every rule.

Fletcher: Since then she has threatened a man with a gun. And unlike her first victim, JR Chandler is still alive, she could still pose a danger to him.

Jackson: I resent referring to JR Chandler as a victim when he beat my client and left her to die on the street.

Fletcher: A crime for which mr Chandler has already served his sentance.

Jackson: And since his release he kidnapped my client's child and put Kendall Hart and Ryan Lavery through hell by making them believe their son was dead.

Fletcher: Allegedly. We have no evidence at this point that Bess Chandler is in fact Bianca Montgomery's child. JR and Amanda Chandler refuse to consent to consent to a DNA test. At any rate this is beside the point. It is clear that Bianca Montgomery goes after those who wrong her. There is no evidence that JR Chandler provoked her. She went to his house, with a gun, threatened him, and confessed, even bragged, about murdering Michael Cambias.

Judge: You two can argue about Bianca Montgomery's guilt or innocence at trial. The purpose of this hearing is merely whether or not she should be granted bail. And it does seem like she is a bit of a flight risk. Therefore, I am denying bail and ordering that Bianca Montgomery be remanded to the state prison pending trial.


	334. Chapter 334

Chapter 334

.

Bianca was understandably scared when the judge denied bail. She had never been to prison, even during her first trial. Now, it seemed she would be stuck in prison for months, or perhaps forever if she was convicted. Kendall had given her some tips the last time, and she said her deal with the crime boss Falcone was still in place, so she'd be as safe as she could be in prison. As Bianca and the other prisoners were placed on the bus she saw one of the others had a swastika tattoo, others had tattoos of tear drops, each one represented someone they had murdered, this was not a good sign. Bianca just sat down and tried to stay silent and not make eye contact during the ride to prison. Hard as Bianca tried to be invisible, it was clear she was nervous, scared, vulnerable. The prison had an orientation lecture, which included a brief video. Kendall had told Bianca that she wouldn't survive if she obeyed every rule, particularly the one requiring her to inform on other prisoners. The other rules and norms, she would have to figure out as she went. Bianca was given the standard prison uniform and taken to her cell. There was a young blonde woman reading a philosophy book in the cell, Bianca's new cellmate. When the cell door was closed Bianca nearly jumped out of her skin.

.

Blonde: First time in prison right?

Bianca: Yeah. Does it show?

Blonde: No matter how strong a person is, when they close the door for the first time, you jump. I guarantee even Joh Mccain had that reaction his first day in Hanoi.

Bianca: Any tips?

Blonde: You know the signs in the subways that say "If you see something, say something?"

Bianca: Yeah.

Blonde: Well in here it's the opposite. You say nothing. If you get a reputation as a snitch, even if the person you informed on forgives you, you still have that reputation. Inevitably some young punk will come after you. It's okay to date a guard however. Legally we can't consent to relationships with them, but noone in here will judge you if you "date" one for little extra favors. Most of the gangs are segregated by race, but there are exceptions. The christians, jews, and the muslims will take anyone, it depends on your own beliefs. If you see someone with a tattoo of the hammer and sickle, they're not neccessarily communists, but they are sex offenders. I guess they chose that because rapists and pedophiles can be from any race or religion. But if you join a gang you take on their enemies as well. Right now the gangs have a general truce, but that could change.

Bianca: I wasn't planning to do that. I'm just hoping to keep my head down and hoping that my lawyer can get me aquitted.

Blonde; Fair enough. There are some ways to keep busy and out of trouble. I got my G.E.D. in here. I try to concentrate on my job in the laundry, reading a lot of books, we have a softball club, and if you stay out of trouble they let you watch tv in the rec room. You'd be suprised how many murderers and rapists are addicted to soap operas.

Bianca: Sounds like a good way to keep busy. May I ask what you did to get sent here, or am I not suppossed to ask?

Blonde: You can ask, but some just prefer to say. And if they say they're innocent you take them at their word. I'm actually here for armed robbery, I'm innocent ofcourse.

Bianca: I'm here for murder, but it's a mistake and I'm actually innocent. My name's Bianca by the way.

Blonde: My name's Arabelle, but everyone just calls me Babe.


	335. Chapter 335

Chapter 335

.

JR was nervous. Bianca Montgomery was in prison, but her family could still try to force him and Amanda to have Bess take a DNA test. The last one only proved that Michael Cambias was the biological father, it had been assumed that Amanda was the mother. All that Bianca and David had proven was that Spike was not a Cambias, they hadn't yet proven that Bess was Bianca's daughter. And even David's test, David had been charged with forgery before, even stood up in court and acknowledged what he had done, although he had been aquitted. But now, Kendall and/or Erica could sue to try and get a new test. The judge might deny them, but Zack Slater was a different matter. If he tried to make a new claim on his father's money, the judge might favor him, since it had already been established he was this little girl's biological uncle. JR and Amanda could theoretically fight this in court for years, but he was still nervous. Shortly after Bianca was taken to prison, Amanda confronted JR about this.

.

Amanda: Is it true, is Bess really Bianca's daughter Miranda?

JR: Does it matter?

Amanda: Ofcourse it matters. You said your wife is an unfit mother, that we were protecting your daughter from a drug-addict and a con.

JR: She is. I found her getting high on heroin, in front of our infant.

Amanda: Which brings up another question, where exactly is your child?

JR: Safe, with someone I trust.

Amanda: You're not exactly a reliable narrator at this point.

JR: Don't act so morale with me Amanda. How do you think Bess here passed the DNA test to prove she's a Cambias?

Amanda: You said not to worry about it. I assumed you bribed the doctors or something.

JR: Maybe you didn't want to know the truth. But I seriously doubt that you forgot the small fact that you never gave birth. You knew you were commiting a crime when you signed those documents saying you were her biological mother. And what good would telling the truth do now? It wouldn't change the fact that Bianca murdered a man.

Amanda: The man who raped her. Michael had it coming.

JR: Maybe a jury will agree with that. But either way do you really want to give a baby to a murderer. And what if Bianca is convicted, coming forward would just get us both sent to prison along with her. So keep quiet, enjoy being a mommy with a fortune. But, if you try turning me in, I will get to you in prison, and I will have you killed.


	336. Chapter 336

Chapter 336

.

The day Bianca was sent to prison Kendall agreed to have dinner with Erica. She wasn't sure if her mother wanted to discuss strategy, or just wanted someone to lean on, but she'd soon find out. Kendall kissed her son, gave him to Ryan, and then went to see Erica in private.

.

Erica: Thank you for coming.

Kendall: I spoke with don Falcone, he assures me Bianca is under his protection. So she's as safe as can be expected in prison.

Erica: And what exactly did you have to give him in exchange?

Kendall: None of your business.

Erica: I just don't want you to be under the thumb of a brutal mobster.

Kendall: It's not like he's a mortgage broker, nor does he work on Wall Street. He's just a drug lord.

Erica: Admittedly that's less brutal than those other businesses, but he's still a bad guy.

Kendall: Don't pretend that you care. If you want to discuss strategy for Bianca, I'll keep a civil tongue. If it's anything else, I'm walking.

Erica: I was hoping that we could put the past behind us.

Kendall: You thought everything would be cool because my son isn't dead? I was always willing to give you the benefit of the doubt that you didn't intend for my child to die, but you did mean to be cruel to me and Bianca. It still caused me a lot of pain. We wouldn't have been at JR's place if you had't said those things. And Bianca wouldn't have confronted JR like she did. Bianca was a free woman, she couldn't exactly do an interview with Jon Stewart, but she would have been free to raise her daughter with Maggie. So as far as I'm concerned anything that happens to my sister at this point is on you.


	337. Chapter 337

Chapter 337

.

The first few days of any new location or new job are often the hardest. Bianca soon realized that was true for prison. Thanks to Kendall, and whatever deal she made with don Falcone, Bianca was as safe as she could be in prison, but it was still hard. Bianca's cellmate Babe helped with that, even introduced her to some friends. There was Tamika, who was maybe 50 and serving life without parole. Tamika was a jailhouse lawyer, learned the law after being sent to prison. She started off looking for some magic loophole to get herself freed, now she gave free legal advice to other inmates in exchange for little favors, often accepting a few desserts as a fee. And Donna, a doctor who transplanted organs after a patient died, despite what the family might have wanted. She was charged with fraud, not unlike David Hayward, but unlike David Donna was convicted. And Bridget, in for murder. Bridget was an army brat, had a childhood sweetheart she always stayed in touch with, no matter what bases their respective parents were stationed at. Noone in either family was suprised when Bridgit and Conner got married at 18, and both enlisted. Conner and Bridgit knew they's likely be sent to Afghanistan, and there was the very real possibility that one of them would return and the other wouldn't. Or one or both of them would be injured and left unable to have children. So they froze Conner's sperm and Bridget's eggs, so they could have children later. Bridget was injured by an IED, she didn't understand the medical language, but she was forever unable to get pregnant herself. She was however luckier than Conner, he didn't survive his IED. Bridget tried looking for a surrogate, then disaster struck. Before they were sent overseas Bridget and Conner signed a document, if they both died overseas their samples could be used for medical testing. But some "preacher" fanatically oppossed to stem-cell research, destroyed many of the specimens to bring attention to his cause. He had deprived Bridget of her right to have children, and all the prosecutor could charge him with was destruction of property. Bridget murdered this preacher, got life with possibility of parole after ten years. Bridget, Donna, Tamika, and Babe weren't exactly a gang, but they were friends and and looked after each other. Babe also mentioned three women who were in the prison hospital, old women who had been law abiding until they became senior citizens. Rose was a foster mother, had taken care of younger siblings at 4, becoming a foster mom was a natural choice for her. Rose raised over a dozen foster kids, but it was costly. A corrupt social worker offered her a deal, she would bill the state for three kids when she only had one. Dolores borrowed money from a loan shark to pay her husband's hospital bills. After he died she paid off the debt by working for him as an accountant. When he was arrested, so was she. And Esther, she believed her son had been murdered, although the police never had enough evidence to charge this man. The murderer even seduced his wife, and they were married. Esther had to play nice with her son's murderer to see her own granddaughter. But when her ex-daugter in law wanted to give her daughter her new husband's last name, that was the last straw. Esther had him murdered, and went to prison for life. Bianca actually recognized one inmate from the news. Her name was Georgia, she was arrested at her senior prom, for sexually molesting her 12 year old sister. The scene was caught on a classmate's cellphone, and it trended online for a few days. Babe also told Bianca about the guards. Some had relations with prisoners, most of the others looked the other way on that. Mason was the biggest hardass of them all, but he didn't sleep with prisoners and if you obeyed the rules he mainly left you alone. Bianca didn't want to judge, provided the relations were consesual. There were certainly much worse women in this prison. Two in particular Babe warned Bianca about. One was Marcia. Marcia was married to a prison guard, she and her husband concocted a scheme involving murder. They would adopt a child, specifically an african-american child. The husband made a deal with the leader of the Aryan Brotherhood. The Brotherhood would murder this child, they'd collect the insurance money, and split it with the murderers. This child, and two others, were indeed murdered when a sniper opened fire on the elementary school. They got caught, and now Marcia was the local leader of the Aryan Sisterhood. And ofcourse Deborah. Deborah murdered her parents for the inheritance and tried to frame her own sister. Now she worked at the prison infirmary, had access to pills that she was able to sell for money and favors. They seemed like sociopaths to Bianca. In her family she could definitely imagine one of them murdering another in a fit of rage. But to pretend to love them, all the while plotting their murder, a child even, that Bianca could never understand. But these were the people Bianca was stuck with, for perhaps the rest of her life.


	338. Chapter 338

Chapter 338

.

Amanda Dillon wasn't sure what she should do. She knew she had brought this on herself by sleeping with a married man. JR had claimed his wife was a liar and a con, and he was worried about their baby. Amanda had believed him, but in truth she wanted to believe him, taking him at his word. She really believed she would be a better mother than a drug-addict and criminal, but she was also willing to go along with his scheme to steal the Cambias fortune. It had been exciting, fun, and very profitable. But Amanda was paying for it now. She didn't know she was kidnapping Bianca's child, but she did know she was keeping a mother from her child without any proof of negligence. Maybe JR had a valid point about Bianca being a murderer, but he had also threatened her, and could soon become a domestic abuser. A part of Amanda feared she deserved whatever JR did to her, that it would be nothing more than karmic justice for her sins. But she could not let Bess be hurt, to grow up thinking this was how she should expect to be treated by men. When Amanda agreed to JR's scheme she knew she had to dedicate herself to being this child's mother. That meant putting the child's needs ahead of her own, for the rest of her life. She knew she was risking prison, but she had to do it anyway. Amanda brought little Bess to the police station, this way she'd be safe from JR. And Amanda gave chief Hubbard a full confession as to all she'd done.


	339. Chapter 339

Chapter 339

.

It was now August. Bianca's trial was scheduled to begin in less than one month. Jackson, her attorney, was coming to see her today. She hoped the news was good.

.

Jackson: We have some good news. Amanda confessed to everything. The DNA test proved that Bess is really your baby Miranda.

Bianca: That's great. So after I get out of here I can raise my child. I assume Amanda and JR are in prison.

Jackon: JR fled the country. When they find him and extradict him, he will be charged. Amanda's case is more complicated. JR allegedly told her he was Bess' father, that her mother was an abusive heroin addict. This means Amanda thought she was merely an accessory to custodial interference, a misdemeanor.

Bianca: But she lied and committed fraud for monetary gain. Isn't that a more serious crime.

Jackson: Here's where it gets tricky. She said Bess was Michael's child, which she is. The prosecutor would have to prove that her lie about being Bess' mother was for financial gain. At any rate, since she came in and confessed voluntarily, and because it would be difficult to prosecute her, Fletcher decided to give her full immunity in exchange for her testimony.

Bianca: I guess I can understand that logic. How does all this affect my case?

Jackson: Fletcher has agreed to drop the assault charge. But the video, where you admit to murdering Michael in cold-blood, that's still admissable.

Bianca: What about arguing I only said that to threaten him because JR kidnapped my daughter?

Jackson: We can try that. The problem is we can't properly explain that, without you testifying. And legally, I can't put you on the stand if I know you're lying.

Bianca: I didn't murder Michael, it was self-defense.

Jackson: The problem is you went to his house with a loaded gun. Self-defense is still a valid option, but it's risky. Unfortunately, I can't think of anything better. I should also tell you that Fletcher is willing to offer a plea bargain.

Bianca: What would it mean?

Jackson: Murder two, 25-life. But you'd be eligible for parole after 10 years.

Bianca: I can't go ten years without seeing my daughter.

Jackson: If you go to trial, Fletcher will seek the death penalty.


	340. Chapter 340

Chapter 340

.

The news that she might be executed hit Bianca hard. When she was taken back to her cell Babe could see something was wrong and tried to help.

.

Babe: Things didn't go so great with your lawyer?

Bianca: He thinks the prosecutor is going to sek the death penalty against me.

Babe: I'm sorry to hear that. But even if they do that, it would take years. We have one woman here, sentanced to death. Ten years later she's still appealing the sentance.

Bianca: The irony is, if I can't be with Miranda, maybe I won't mind a death sentance so much.

Babe: Don't say things like that. Prison sucks, I can't pretend it doesn't. But you can still see Miranda, she can visit when she's old enough. Sometimes the only thing that keeps me going is the thought of my momma bringing my son to see me.

Bianca: I know, but I fear how she'll take it, seeing her mother in prison. Anyway I also had to sign some documents, officially naming Kendall as Miranda's legal guardian if anything happens to me. That includes execution, or just being stuck in here the rest of my life.

Babe: Yeah, I had to sign them when I got sent back here. My ex made it clear he wants nothing to do with our son, but hell if I was going to take a chance that he would be raising our boy.

Bianca: Back here?

Babe Yeah. You want to hear the whole story of why I'm here?

Bianca: Sure, if you're ready.

Babe: I am. It was just me and momma growing up, we didn't have much. She always tried to make it into a game where we always won, even if that meant just cereal for breakfast. When I was sixteen, I kind of fell in with a bad crowd. My boyfriend had the brilliant idea that we should rob a liquor store, and I agreed. I know it was selfish and stupid, but I did it. We got caught. And as bad as juvenile hall was, it was nothing compared to the pain I put my mother through. She was very dissapointed in me, but she never gave up on me. I promised her, and myself, that I would do better. I was a model prisoner, got good grades for the first time in my life. It's also where I learned little tricks like joining the prison softball club, the church choir, and watching soap operas, all trying to keep busy. I also joined the pen pal program, and began corresponding with a teenage boy who was also in prison. He was in for beating his girlfriend, but said he was looking for another chance, I gave him one. We were both released on our 18th birthdays, and we got married. Momma wasn't exactly thrilled at me marrying an abuser, but I figured if I deserved a second chance, so did he. It wasn't long before I got pregnant, he was less than thrilled. At first he gave me a choice, have an abortion or he'd leave. I chose our baby. I was working double sifts at Mcdonalds because money was tight, but I was determined to provide for my baby. Then my ex came back, asked for a second chance. Maybe it was a mistake, but like I said money was tight, and he had some. Besides, I wanted my son to have a good relationship with his father. For a little while things were good. And as painful as labor was, it was worth it when I held my son in my arms. But then my husband, whose name I can't even bring myself to say, claimed he had an idea to make sure we, including our son, were set for life. I don't know all the details, but it was clear he was up to something illegal. I refused. I knew it was more important to have a parent you can look up to then a lot of money. So he got back at me, claimed I was using heroin in front of the baby. I have made, more than a few mistakes in my life, but I would never endanger my baby like that. I don't know how, but he planted those drugs, got me sent here. Anyway, that's my story.

Bianca: Wow, you're a real badass mother bear.

Babe: Thank you.

Bianca: Maybe I'm naive, I kind of only half-believe others when they claim they're innocent, but I believe you.

Babe: That means a lot. Momma put up with enough of my lies growing up, she knows I'm telling the truth on this. And even if that bastard keeps me locked up forever, I will still fight like hell to keep him away from my son, my precious AJ.


	341. Chapter 341

Chapter 341

.

It was awkward for Kendall to be raising Miranda, even temporarily. But her father was dead and the mother was in prison for the murder of the father. Until Jackson figured out a way to get Bianca out, her child was going to be raised by the child's aunt. Kendall never blamed Bianca for what happanned, she blamed JR, but unfortunately he was hiding, presumably in a country that had no extradition treaty with America. And there were the medical people who helped him, but they were in jail, they were admittedly safer if Kendall couldn't get to him. Amanda was also on Kendall's enemies list at the moment. She understood why the DA gave Amanda immunity, she was a cooperating witness and others were going to prison as a result. Kendall would get around to Amanda soon enough, but for now she was concentrating on Erica. One night they were having dinner, suppossedly to discuss strategy for helping Bianca. But Kendall used this opportunity to talk about Kristen, and Jackson.

.

Kendall: In case I don't see Jackson, let him know I'm grateful for all he's done for me and Kristen.

Erica: I'm not sure what you mean.

Kendall: God forbid Bianca is convicted, I'll be raising Miranda permenantly. I just feel it would be prudent to name a second legal guardian in case anything happens to me and Ryan. So naturally I'm naming Kristen. Jackson has been helping with some of the legal paperwork on that. So he and Kristen have been spending a fair amount of time together, he's been a good influence on Lily.

Erica: Are you trying to say something Kendall.

Kendall: I was just expressing gratitude at all your husband has done for me and my niece. Why are you so defensive?

Erica: I'm sorry. Besides Jackson would never cheat on me...

Kendall: Like you cheated on him?

Erica: By the way, did you know some of Enchantment's secrets were stolen?

Kendall: Tough break. But I didn't do it, and if someone from Fusion stole them we would have those things, we don't.

Erica: I know that. Three of our rivals have these formulas, you don't.

Kendall: Than I guess one of them stole your formulas, and also gave them to two others in order to deflect suspicion.

Erica: Or someone stole it and gave it to three others. Someone who is more interested in hurting me than making money.

Kendall: That's a real dome scratcher. Hope you figure out who stole from you, and that there are no problems in your marriage.


	342. Chapter 342

Chapter 342

.

Erica knew Kendall was trying to rattle her, she still blamed her mother for all the pain she had gone through recently. Perhaps Kendall was even trying to set Jackson and Kristen up like a couple. But, one way of another, Erica had to know if Jackson and Kristen were having an affair. After her dinner with Kendall Erica drove over to Kristen's motel. She snuck around back, and spied the two of them together. They were doing paperwork and eating take-out. By itself this seemed innocent enough, except that Kristen's daughter Lily was also there. Erica couldn't help but notice that Jackson was acting very fatherly to Lily. To someone who was unfamiar with these three, it might seem like they were a family. After Lily went to bed, Jackson pulled the shades down, as if he suddenly had something to hide from watching eyes. Erica was familiar with these signs, and knew that her husband was having an extra-marital affair. Erica had to deal with this, the fact that someone was stealing from her company, creating some financial problems for Erica. Worst of all one of her daughters was in prison facing the death penalty, both daughters hated her guts, and she wasn't allowed to see her own grandchildren. Erica's mind kept going back to the gun she kept in her bedroom. And she asked herself "Why am I bothering to go on living?"


	343. Chapter 343

Chapter 343

.

After her dinner with Erica Kendall went home to see Ryan taking care of Miranda and Spike. It did seem like they were a real family, although Kendall still hoped Bianca would somehow be released and be able to raise Miranda herself. Ryan talked to Kendall after the children were asleep.

.

Ryan: I don't suppose you and Erica actually recociled tonight.

Kendall: She and I have a temporary truce for Bianca's sake. That doesn't mean she's off my enemies list.

Ryan: So you aren't doing anything to hurt her at the moment?

Kendall: I plead the 5th.

Ryan: We both know I have issues with my father, but he and I have reconciled. It is possible to reconcile with an estranged family member.

Kendall: Not always. Some don't deserve reconciliation, or forgiveness.

Ryan: What about Miranda, or Spike. Do you really want them to know you like this?

Kendall: Protecting them, and releasing my darkside only on someone who truley deserves it. That's exactly the kind of mother I want to be.

Ryan: Don't they deserve the chance to know their grandmother?

Kendall: I didn't exclude her from their lives, she did. She made it clear that she would never accept the grandson of her own rapist, or the daughter of her daughter's rapist. She meant to hurt me and my sister, and she did. I might have to hold that back, and make sure she sees the day when Bianca is released from prison. That will be the last happy memory Erica Kane ever knows. She will suffer, I'll make sure of that.


	344. Chapter 344

Chapter 344

.

Over the month of August Bianca tried to stay out of trouble. Babe's advice really helped. It seemed that a lot of the problem was boredom, she just had to stay busy. Bianca didn't do drugs, so she wouldn't wind up in debt to any of the prison loan sharks. But she could understand why some would do drugs to pass the time in here. And with don Falcone's people letting everyone know Bianca was off limits she didn't have to join any gang for protection. In addition to working in the prison kitchen Bianca read books from the prison library. She also joined the prison softball league. She was not very good, but she was learning. And by staying out of trouble Bianca was also allowed to watch tv in the prison rec room. Babe was right, it was suprising how many murderers and rapists would be absolutely silent during the soap operas. One thing Bianca had a hard time adjusting to, was looking the other way. Violence was a part of prison. She didn't see much violence directly, but she would see inmates with fresh scars. They never said who did it, at least not to Bianca. Noone wanted a reputation as a snitch. And some of the inmates also found themselves pregnant. This made Bianca curious. Only married inmates were allowed to have conjugal visits. So if an unmarried inmate was pregnant it meant one of two things. That their boyfriend had bribed a guard to let them have this, or some prison employee had gotten them pregnant. Either way it was illegal, but as long as it was all consensual, Bianca figured she could live with her curiousity. Then one day Bianca and Babe found something. They heard a commotion in the kitchen. Against her better judgement Bianca went to check it out. By the time Bianca got there at least one person had fled. Only one person was still here. Georgia, an inmate, had been brutally beaten. Bianca knew Georgia was a sex-offender, as such she tried to avoid her. But in this moment, all Bianca saw was a badly beaten woman. She called for a guard to help. Mason showed up and they brought her to the infirmary. Georgia was drifting in and out of conscioussness. Bianca wasn't entirely certain, but it seemed like Georgia flinched upon seeing Mason.


	345. Chapter 345

Chapter 345

.

After they brought Georgia to the prison infirmary C.O. Mason questioned Bianca in private.

.

Mason: What exactly did you see?

Bianca: Me and Babe just heard something. I went to check it out, and we found Georgia beaten almost to death.

Mason: Any idea who might have wanted to hurt her?

Bianca: No. I don't really talk to the child-molestors, but I've seen her in the rec room sometimes.

Mason: Yeah, those perverts do have a lot of enemies in here, but until we have evidence of who specifically hurt her, there's nothing I can do. Let me know if you think of anything that might help in our investigation.

Bianca: Yes sir, I will.

.

After this interrogation Bianca went back to her cell, where Babe was waiting.

.

Babe: Mason interrogate you?

Bianca: Yeah, he asked what I knew. But I don't know anything, and wouldn't have told him if I did know. I'm well aware of the Cone of Silence in this place. I did say I'd tell him if I thought of anything, mainly because I was intimidated by him.

Babe: Yeah, he is kind of scary.

Bianca: The thing is, Mason was the first guard on the scene. I don't know for certain, but Georgia might have been scared of him.

Babe: He's hard on everyone, but he seems to have a special hatred for sex offenders.

Bianca: You think he might have hurt her?

Babe: It's possible, and I've heard things.

Bianca: Like what?

Babe: When he was a teenager his sister was raped and murdered, that's probably why he bears a special hatred for child-molestors. But there's also another rumor, that he was questioned by the police at the time.

Bianca: Police question suspects all the time, but they get it wrong sometimes.

Babe: Yeah, I hope they wouldn't let a known sex offender work here.

Bianca: When Mason interrogated me, it's possible he was trying to see if maybe I knew he was the one who beat her up.

Babe: But you sid you knew nothing right?

Bianca: Correct.

Babe: You did the right thing. From Mason's perspective you genuinly know nothing, or you know enough to keep quiet. Either way, you should be fine.


	346. Chapter 346

Chapter 346

.

Bianca had a life waiting for her on the outside. She had her baby girl, an amazing girlfriend, and her sister. Kendall was delaying her wedding so that Bianca could be her maid of honor. Bianca had adjusted somewhat to prison, was even getting better at softball. But she could always join a softball league on the outside. And on the outside she could read any book or watch soap operas at her leisure. There wasn't much she would miss from prison if she was aquitted. She wouldn't miss being told when to sleep and get up. She would enjoy having her own private bathroom again. And she certainly wouldn't miss not knowing which guards and/or inmates might want to hurt her. There was only one thing she'd miss, or rather one person, Babe. Bianca was becoming accepte by Babe's group. Tamika, Donna, Bridgit, they were Bianca's friends now. But, Bianca knew she was developing feelings for Babe, feelings she hadn't expected to have for anyone in prison. Babe had helped her adjust to this hellhole, without her help Bianca might have ended up in the psych ward. Babe said she wasn't gay, but was, in her words, "prison sociable." Ofcourse she also said she had recently "dated" a guard. But that was no longer the case. Bianca loved Maggie, but feared a relationship wouldn't work if she were stuck in here for the rest of her life. Some of the inmates were married to people on the outside, but usually both partners accepted that monogamy wasn't realistic. Bianca wondered is she should pursue a relationship with Babe. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea, but it might be a way to deal with her fears.


	347. Chapter 347

Chapter 347

.

Today was visiting day at the prison. David brought Maggie to see Bianca. He also planned to see his colleague Donna. It was unfortunate that she went to prison for doing nothing more than saving lives. David had been aquitted on those charges, she hadn't. Donna would be released in less than six months, David planned to help her get her liscence back when she was, somehow. While David was in the waiting room he saw some of the others, waiting to see their various loved ones. One of them was a blonde woman who looked oddly familiar. This woman, Krystal, came over to talk to David. He started nervously tapping his hand, drawing attention to his wedding ring.

.

Krystal: This your first time in prison?

David: My first time visiting yes.

Krystal: Who are you visiting?

David: A work colleague, a doctor who they arrested for saving lives.

Krystal: I didn't realize that was illegal but that's your friend's business. I'm here to see my daughter. She made her mistakes, but I'm still going to be there for her.

David: I also brought my cousin, she's visiting her girlfriend. Were you nervous, the first time you visited your daughter?

Krystal: Yeah. Was your wife too nervous to come?

David: Sort of. My wife's a cop. She didn't want anyone, in here, to get the wrong idea about Bianca.

Krystal: Makes sense. Did you say Bianca?

David: Yeah, Bianca Montgomery. Why?

Krystal; My daughter, Babe, says Bianca is her cellmate. I actually think they're sweet on each other.

David: Don't tell Maggie that.

Krystal: Don't worry, prison relationships never last after one is released. It's usually just two people looking to each other for comfort. Not to mention a way to pass the time.


	348. Chapter 348

Chapter 348

.

Today was Labor Day. Tomorrow Bianca's new trial would begin. For the forseeable future she would be going back and forth from prison to the courthouse every day. Bianca was understandably nervous, fearing she would never be released from this place again, also that she'd soon be sentanced to death. Babe tried to help her cellmate through this fear.

.

Babe: It's going to be okay.

Bianca: Is it? I already claimed I didn't kill Michael at the first trial, now the jury will know I lied. Not likely they'll believe me this time.

Babe: So tell them the whole truth. It is possible they'll understand you only did what you had to do to protect yourself and your baby.

Bianca: Or they'll see me as a gold-digger and a murderer. And thanks to JR, they have me confessing to getting away with murder.

Babe: I'm sorry, did you say JR? As in, JR Chandler?

Bianca: Yeah, why?

Babe: JR was my husband. He's the father of my son, at least biologically.

Bianca: He told me his wife was expecting, that was you?

Babe: Yes, but he tried to get me involved in something illegal. When I refused he set me up.

Bianca: That sounds like him. His plan was to use you to help steal my baby and use her to claim the Cambias fortune.

Babe: At the cost of abandoning his own child. He told me he was in Juvenile Hall for beating his girlfriend, was that you?

Bianca: I was never JR's girlfriend. He asked for my help in winning Maggie's heart. But Maggie wasn't interested, JR suspected I might have a crush on Maggie myself. So he beat me, left me to die on the street, on a winter's night.

Babe: I cannot believe I gave a chance to a man I knew was a domestic abuser.

Bianca: He lied and betrayed us both. Actually, my lawyer can prove JR is guilty of kidnapping. Maybe your lawyer can use that on your appeal.

Babe: All I ever had was a public defender, but I could make a request for legal assistance. And I think Tamika might be able to help. Thank you for this information.

Bianca: What are friends for.

Babe: I actually thought maybe we could be, more than friends.

Bianca: I have a girlfriend on the outside.

Babe: And I plan to date guys when I get out. But, in here, all we really have is each other.

Bianca: This is a scary night for me. Okay, as long as it's just in here, and Maggie doesn't have to know. I'm willing to make love with you tonight.


	349. Chapter 349

Chapter 349

.

The trial did not seem to be going well for Bianca. Fletcher didn't deny that JR Chandler was a kidnapper and an abuser, but the tape did seem to prove Bianca had confessed to committing murder and bragged about getting away with it. Bianca knew she had to explain everything by testifying, but Jackson feared she wouldn't hold up to cross-examination. On the other hand, he saw little alternative, so he called Bianca to the stand.

.

Jackson: Ms Montgomery, did you kill Michael Cambias?

Bianca: Yes. Michael had just been released from prison, and I had recently learned I was pregnant. I was scared, for myself and my baby. So I went to Michael's house, hoping I could convince him to leave town. But he mocked me, said he owned me and my child. It seemed that Michael was going to rape me again.

Jackson: Did you have any way of protecting yourself this time?

Bianca: Yes. My brother, Reggie, had recently bought a gun on the street. I stole this gun and had it concealed in my purse. I didn't plan to use it to kill anyone, but I knew first-hand what Michael was capable of. When he threatened me again I took the gun out and told him to back off. I thought it would scare him, but he kept coming. So I had no choice, I shot and killed Michael Cambias.

.

Bianca told her story as honestly as she could, and it now fell to Fletcher to cross-examine her.

.

Fletcher: You're saying Michael didn't back off, even after you pulled a gun on him.

Bianca: Yes.

Fletcher: Why would he continue attacking you even when you were pointing a gun at him?

Bianca: I don't know. Maybe he didn't think I'd use it.

Fletcher: You claim you did this to protect your unborn child.

Bianca: Yes, I did.

Fletcher: Correct me if I'm wrong here, but less than one month later, you went to the hospital with the intention of terminating your pregnancy.

Bianca: Yes I did. My mother was presuring me to have an abortion and I came closer to giving in than I like to admit.

Fletcher: Clearly you changed your mind. Why?

Bianca: I ran into my sister Kendall. I knew that, however much I might occassionally fight with her, that I loved my sister. If she had never been born there would just be an empty hole in my life where she was suppossed to be. And it was the same with my baby. However much I hate Michael, I couldn't not have his baby.

Fletcher: That's quite a moving story, it's just not the truth. Your sister was claiming at the time to have married Michael. Somehow I suspect that your decision to go through with your pregnancy had more to do with learning that Michael's child would inherit billions.

Bianca: That's not true. I love my daughter.

Fletcher: Your daughter? Not your son?

Bianca: I had a girl.

Fletcher: Intereting because, it seems you were raising a little boy for a couple of months.

Bianca: JR stole my daughter and manipulated all of us. I had a lot of doctors telling me I gave birth to a boy.

Fletcher: And it seems you had no interest in getting your own daughter back until David Hayward informed you that your child wouldn't pass a DNA test later, when you made that claim on the inheritance. Ms Montgomery, isn't it true that you and your sister planned this murder from the beginning. That it was partly an act of vengeance, but mainly to take the entire Cambias fortune for yourselves?


	350. Chapter 350

Chapter 350

.

Jackson did his best during closing arguments, but feared it wasn't enough. Bianca feared she would spend the rest of her life in prison. While she waited for the jury to return with a verdict Bianca needed to speak with Maggie.

.

Maggie: Everything will be okay.

Bianca: I wish I could be so confident. There's something I need to tell you. You know about Babe?

Maggie: She's your cellmate right?

Bianca: I've been with her, we've been together. Do you understand?

Maggie: Yeah, I understand. But from what I hear relationships in prison or the military almost never work in the real world. Once the jury declares you not guilty you'll never see her again.

Bianca: We both know there's a strong possibility the jury will declare me guilty. Kendall has agreed to raise Miranda if that happens.

Maggie: You want me to check on Miranda?

Bianca: I want you to move on. I know you've already missed too much school because of this trial.

Maggie: I'm not going to abandon you when you need me.

Bianca: And I don't want to be holding you back. I want you to become a doctor, and to fall in love with someone you can see every day. If I am convicted, you can take some time to grieve, but you need to move on.

Maggie: What if I don't want to move on?

Bianca: I'm taking you off my approved visitor list, you won't ever be able to see me again. Which means this conversation might be the last one we ever have.


	351. Chapter 351

Chapter 351

.

Waiting for the verdict Bianca both wanted it over with, and she wanted to delay it. It was possible that she'd get another hung jury, in which case it was unclear what Fletcher might do. As much as Bianca and her loved ones wanted a not guilty verdict, they all feared the jury would pronounce her guilty. Finally the baliff informed Jackson that the jury had reached a verdict. They went back in court. Most of the people here were on the defendant's side, even Zack Slater, the victim's own brother knew he was a sociopath and a monster. Erica was here, but kept taking a drink from her flask. Seeing one's own child on trial for murder would be hard for anyone, and Erica seemed to have developed a drinking problem because of it. Bianca wanted to help her mother, assuming she was able to after this. The jury came back and everyone rose.

.

Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict?

Foreman: We have your honor.

Judge: And is this verdict unanimous?

Foreman: It is.

Judge: What say you?

Foreman: In the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania versus Bianca Montgomery, on the charge of murder in the first degree. We find the defendant, Bianca Montgomery, guilty.


	352. Chapter 352

Chapter 352

.

It hit Bianca hard, knowing she'd be spending the rest of her life in prison. Babe helped that first night. She thought about the three old ladies in the prison infirmary. Rose usually just watched her stories on the tv in there, venturing out for Sunday services. Dolores and Esther played poker for pills. Dolores' old boss tousht her to play, his way of rewarding her for keeping her mouth shut. As a result she usually beat Esther, but she always gave her the pills back, evidenently not wanting to alienate one of her remaining friends. Bianca figured she should either learn to play poker well, or hope she had a friend like Dolores when the time came. The next morning Bianca was woken up to work in the prison kitchen, helping to make breakfast for the other inmates. Georgia was assigned here this morning as well. Georgia was a child-molestor, but Bianca had saved her life recently. As they were washing the dishes Georgia tried making conversation.

.

Georgia: Sorry to hear about your conviction.

Bianca: Thanks.

Georgia: Guess you and I are stuck together for life.

Bianca: I thought you only had a few years left on your sentance?

Georgia: Yeah, then what? Wherever I go, I'll have to tell people I'm a registered sex-offender. It will be almost impossible to find work so, I'll probably have to resort to criminal activities to survive. Obviously that means I'll get caught. So yeah, I'll be in and out of prison for the rest of my life. I assume our future will be in the prison infirmary, playing poker for pills.

Bianca: My lawyer is appealing the verdict.

Georgia: Any reason to think he'll be successful?

Bianca: Not really. But it's always possible some future governor will commute my sentance.

Georgia: It's possible, but I doubt it.

Bianca: Why are you telling me all of this?

Georgia: You saved my life, so I want to help you.

Bianca: I'm a mother, so I'm uncomfortable around someone who molested their own sister.

Georgia: Reminder, you're a murderer. And you're stuck in here with murderers and rapists. You keep acting like you're better than everyone else, you're not going to last. I know you have don Falcone's protection, and even the Aryan Sisterhood won't mess with him. But he has one foot in the grave, the other foot on a banana peel. When he dies, maybe his successor will honor that agreement, maybe not. I know Babe has been helping you, but from what I hear she might be released within six months. Softball games and soap opera clubs are as good as it gets in here. You don't like it, there is another option.

.

At this point Georgia showed Bianca the cuts on her wrist. Bianca could tell they were older than the bruises someone had given her recently.

.

Bianca: You tried to kill yourself?

Georgia: Yeah, after my parents disowned me. I realize I brought this on myself, I have to live with what I did every day. How you live with what you did, is your business. You can either adapt to living with murderers and rapists, or hope to be more successful at this than I was. Your choice.


	353. Chapter 353

Chapter 353

.

Bianca's conviction was hard on her family and friends. Despite what she'd said Maggie still went to the prison to see her girlfriend on visiting days. Each time the guards said Maggie wasn't on the approved visitor's list. Jackson promised to let Bianca know Maggie still wanted to see her, but it was Bianca's choice whether to have visitors. It was one of the few freedoms she still had in this place. Maggie still hoped Bianca would change her mind, but until she did there was little Maggie could do. All she could do was return to school and work towards her lifelong goal of becoming a doctor. Kendall still went to see Bianca, and still gave her little sister tips for getting by in prison. For now Kendall and Ryan were delaying their wedding, still hoping Bianca might be able to attend. But it seemed unlikely. Eventually they would get married, and accept that they would have to just tell Bianca about it later. Bianca was very clear that Kendall couldn't bring Miranda to this place. She didn't want her daughter to see her like this. That ofcourse brought certain problems for the future. As much as Bianca wanted to see her baby grow up, there was the very real possibility that she would never see Miranda again. Kendall would be a good mother to her, she and Spike would grow up as brother and sister. Miranda would think of Kendall as her mother. Would Kendall ever tell Miranda the truth? Most likely she would find out the truth on her own, perhaps Kendall would tell her the truth first, perhaps not. And would Miranda would want to see her biological mother in prison, knowing she had murdered her father? Kendall had visited her father in prison once, in an attempt to find closure. Perhaps all Bianca could look forward to was seeing a grown Miranda once. Erica didn't go to prison. Bianca had put her mother on the approved visitor's list, but it seemed too hard to see her daughter in prison. Erica started to wonder if she was in Hell right now. One of her children was in prison, both hated her guts. She wasn't even allowed to see her grandchildren. Her business was falling apart, and her husband was cheating on her. Erica had been drinking heavily for awhile now, it seemed the best way, the only way, to try and dull the pain. By October Bianca was adjusting as well as could be expected to life in prison, and Erica was giving serious thought to taking her own life.


	354. Chapter 354

Chapter 354

.

It was now mid-October. Bianca was adjusting as well as could be expected to prison. She was friends with Tamika, Donna, Bridget, and ofcourse Babe. One day she was eating breakfast with Tamika and Bridget. Babe was working in the kitchen at the moment. Donna came to join them, but Bridget shook her head, an Donna kept walking.

.

Bianca: What was all that about?

Bridget: Donna's going to be released before Christmas. The three of us on the other hand, we're here for, probably the rest of our lives. Right now, I'd say we have more interest in improving things in here.

Tamika: They cancelled the GED program, so a lot of inmates won't be able to function once they are released, will just be back in here before long. They replaced it with "Job training" which only amounts to us doing work for companies on the outside, without pay. To say nothing of the systematic abuse of inmates by guards. Not to mention how bad the food is.

Bianca: What are you suggesting?

Tamika: We have a meeting coming up, discussing options for how to improve these conditions.

Bianca: I don't want to do anything violent.

Bridget: If you come to the meeting you can voice that concern, suggest alternatives to violence. Only, don't tell Babe. If her appeal is successful, she'll be out of here in a month. This meeting is just for those with little to lose.


	355. Chapter 355

Chapter 355

.

When Babe found Bianca again, she could tell something was "off" with her girlfriend.

.

Babe: Something wrong Bianca?

Bianca: Tamika and Bridget invited me to a meeting. To talk about how to improve conditions in here.

Babe: You're not planning on doing anything stupid are you?

Bianca: I'll try and convince them not to do anything violent. But they don't want you there because you'll be released soon.

Babe: You mean because I have something to lose?

Bianca: Actually yes. If your appeal is successful you'll be released and get to see your son grow up. I love you, don't do anything that could jeopardize your chances of getting back out.

Babe: And what about you? You think things can't get worse, they can. And I don't want to see you be at the mercy of vengeful guards.

Bianca: Like I said, I'll try and convince them not to do anything violent.

Babe: And if they don't listen?

Bianca: I don't know. I'll deal with all that when the time comes.


	356. Chapter 356

Chapter

.

Bianca accepted Tamika's invitation. The meeting was in the yard. Everyone here was either facing a death sentance, or had long prison sentances ahead of them, even life without parole. Bianca saw the others at this meeting. She wasn't the only murderer, but there was also Marcia. Marcia deliberately planned the murder of an innocent child and was now the leader of this prison's chapter of the Aryan Sisterhood. Not to mention the assorted murderers and sex-offenders at this meeting. These were the people Bianca was now hanging with instead of Babe. Babe had made her mistakes, in particular robbing a liquor store, but she wasn't nearly as bad as most of the women here. But maybe this was for the best. Once Babe got out she would return to her son and hopefully forget about Bianca. Bianca knew if she truley cared about Babe, she couldn't give her incentive to stay in this place. Tamika addressed the crowd.

.

Tamika: How many of you have children?

.

Some, including Bianca, raised their hands.

.

Tamika: Keep them up if you have at least one child in the prison system.

.

Some put their hands down, but not many.

.

Tamika: We need to change things in here. We need better healthcare, educational programs to better prepare for the outside, and ofcourse ending the abuse we suffer at the hands of the guards.

Marcia: You suggesting we riot?

Bridget: We do that we destroy any chance of improving our lives in here.

Marcia: Any prison in the world can be taken, there are a lot more inmates than guards in here.

Bridget: And then what? We'll run out of food, but before then the National Guard will come. Half of us will be dead and the other half will be in prison for the rest of our lives.

Tamika: Not to mention that we'll have no support from the outside. As it is, they see us as murderers, rapists, assorted drug-dealers and thieves. They don't care what happens to us. We riot, take guards hostage, the crowds will cheer the National Guard on as they put us down.

Marcia: What do you suggest then? Because they seem to ignore it when the Prisoner's Council presents them with petitions.

Tamika: A double-front strategy. First, a work strike. We stop doing unpaid work for the companies on the outside. Hit the warden where it hurts, his wallet.

Georgia: Then the guards will take away our priviledges, or worse.

Tamika: It's a risk we need to take.

Bridget: The second part involves a hunger strike. We refuse to eat anything until our demands are met. It worked for Bobby Sands, he and the others improved the conditions of IRA prisoners.

Marcia: And how many died in that hunger strike?

Bridget: Including Bobby, ten IRA prisoners died in that hunger strike. But they did not die in vain.

Georgia: You're asking us to risk our lives, for what?

Tamika: Like I said, some of us fear our children will be sent to these places, if that happens they should be treated humanely.

Bridget: I won't lie to you, some of us will likely die in this. But at least we can do something useful with our lives, to get our fellow inmates treated like human beings. Those willing to do the hunger strike, we each take out a number, that will determine in what order we begin. The first woman begins her strike, the second begins a week later, the third the week after that and so on. This will keep up media coverage, show the public we are willing to sacrifice out lives for our comrades. But make no mistake, whoever picks number one is choosing death. So the choice has to be yours, to either take the abuse for the rest of your life, taking whatever scraps you can get, or to go down fighting for basic human rights.


	357. Chapter 357

Chapter 357

.

Babe was becoming nervous for Bianca. It seemed Bianca and the others were getting ready for a hunger strike, and many, if not all of them, were going to die as a result. Babe tried to talk with her girlfriend about this.

.

Babe: You do realize you could die if you go on this hunger strike.

Bianca: That depends on whether I get a low number or a high one.

Babe: And if you get a low one?

Bianca: A lot of others are willing to take their chances, I have no right to do any less.

Babe: Are you trying to kill yourself?

Bianca: No, but this place is pretty much home sweet home for the rest of my life. I've got an interest in making new friends, making things a little better.

Babe: So you'd kill yourself, just to help a bunch or murderers and sex-offenders?

Bianca: I'm a murderer. I did what I had to do for my baby, but the jury still said it was murder. And didn't you rob a liquor store at gunpoint?

Babe: I made a mistake, a huge one, but I've tried to do better.

Bianca: I believe you, and I truley hope you get out of here, back to your son. But I'm stuck here, for the rest of my life. Either way, at least I can do something good.

Babe: Maybe I'm not saying this right, do you know father Jude?

Bianca: You mean the prison chaplain? Yeah I see him in the chapel sometimes.

Babe: Promise me you'll talk to him about this first. Don't worry, he won't repeat anything you say, even the other inmates don't consider talking to him to be snitching.


	358. Chapter 358

Chapter 358

.

As she promised, Bianca spoke with father Jude about the possibility of a hunger strike.

.

Bianca: What do you think father, is a hunger strike moral?

Jude: It can be. Are you certain you grasp that you might die from this?

Bianca: I'm aware.

Jude: Saint Thomas Aquinas recognized a difference between suicide, and sacrificing your own life for others. But it cannot simply be you deciding that, life in here sucks, so I'll die.

Bianca: It's not. I'm taking my chances, along with everyone else. Bridget said this will get the public on our side.

Jude: There's no guarantee it will work.

Bianca: It will work better than a riot. Right now the public basically sees us as animals, a riot would only reinforce that idea.

Jude: She's right about that. But there might be other ways, ones that won't involve anyone dying.

Bianca: We are. The work strike will hopefully put pressure on the warden.

Jude: That is a valid idea. But you should all prepare yourselves for the consequences.

Bianca: I'm aware of loss of priviledges, no television, softball, not even a book to read. I'm willing to lose them to help others. The only problem is it's less likely to get the outside world on our side. They'll just think we're lazy, children. We have to prove we're willing to give our lives for our fellow inmates. Tamika made a valid point, a lot of these women have children in juvenile hall. God knows I don't want Miranda to end up in prison, but I can't completely rule it out either. And if she does, I at least want her to be treated like a human being.

Jude: I would recommend doing the work strike first. If that fails, then resort to a hunger strike. And, for it to be moral, you must consider both options. That they will give in, and if that is the case you have to be willing to eat, and live. It is more painful than it sounds. After a long period of not eating, your body will have difficulty adapting again.

Bianca: You seem to know a lot about hunger strikes.

Jude: My heroes include Mohandas Ghandi and Bobby Sands. Ghandi held the entire british empire at bay without firing a shot. Bobby had been invilved in violence before, but he realized that didn't seem to be working. So he and the others gave their lives, peacefully, for a noble cause. There's something else you should consider. What if they are willing to agree to some of your demands, but not all of them?

Bianca: I'm not sure. Some demands are non-negotiable, like ending the physical abuse by the guards. Others, I'll talk with Tamika and Bridget about what we would be willing to compromise on.

Jude: Than, if there are no other peaceful options, a hunger strike is acceptable in the eyes of God. I will try to help convince others that your goals are noble.

Bianca: Thank you father. A lot of clergy wouldn't be this nice to inmates.

Jude: People forget that Christ's target audience were thieves, prostitutes, even tax-collectors. Besides, we all have something to atone for.


	359. Chapter 359

Chapter 359

.

The leaders of the strike came up with a list of demands. The biggest was an end to abuse of prisoners by guards. That part was non-negotiable. Other aspects, restoration of the GED program, better healthcare, better food. Specifics could be negotiated, and they realized they wouldn't get everything they wanted. It was determined that the strikes would begin on November 1st. The reason being that the prisoners were usually given a little candy on Halloween. Whoever began the hunger strike, October 31st would likely be the last day they ever got to eat, might as well let them have a little treat before they died. On October 24th those who agreed to participate in the hunger strike would draw their numbers. 12 women agreed to this. Others were willing to do the work strike, but not so willing to risk their very lives. Chances were, whoever picked number 1, would be dead before number 12 got to her hunger strike. It seemed unlikely that the authorities would take them seriously until at least one person was dead. Bianca took her chances along with everyone else. She was too nervous to look for a few minutes. When she finally did she saw that her numer was 1. It was now clear that Bianca was likely to die in prison before the end of the year.


	360. Chapter 360

Chapter 360

.

Kendall came to see Bianca on October 31st. She couldn't help but notice something was of with her little sister.

.

Kendall: Everything okay?

Bianca: Well, I'm in prison. It's as good as can be expected. I'm sorry to drag you away from the kids on their first Halloween.

Kendall: Actually, Ryan and I did a little Halloween for them last night. I'm just sorry you weren't there to see it.

Bianca: Me too. How is Maggie?

Kendall: She seems to be focusing all her efforts at studying, so I really don't see her much anymore.

Bianca: Good, she'll make a great doctor one day. And mom?

Kendall: She kicked Jackson out, found out he was cheating on her with Kristen. Personally, I think Jackson's better off with Kristen.

Bianca: You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?

Kendall: Just a little. I didn't force them to be together.

Bianca: Kendall, I want you to reconcile with mom.

Kendall: After what she did to you, to me, to our children?

Bianca: Please. If nothing else this has taught me that none of us know how much time we have in the real world. Promise me that you'll at least try.

Kendall: For you, I'll try. But I can't promise anything more.

Bianca: That's all I can really ask.


	361. Chapter 361

Chapter 361

.

Davis was the current governor of Pennsylvania. In barely a week Davis was up for re-election. Logan was the main challenger. Kendall had little interest in who won. They were both crooks, but no more so than most politicians. Logan did seem like the lesser evil, but Kendall hired Tad to find dirt on the candidates. Although she didn't specifically say it, Tad suspected her plan was to blackmail one of them into giving Bianca a full pardon. And with what he found on Logan, it might work.

.

Kendall: What did you find?

Tad: On goveror Davis, little. No accusations of sexual assault or outright bribery. Some possible conflicts of interest, but you'd have to prove he knowingly coordinated with his blind trust. On Logan, mostly the same deal. But your suspicions, about Logan and his family, were dead on right. This evidence proves it. What you do with this information is your business. But I feel I should remind you that our priviledge exists only as long as no laws are broken. I have to advise you not to do anything illegal, like blackmail.

Kendall: I never said the B word. Ofcourse if governor Logan is ever in the mood to pardon Bianca, she wouldn't reject one.

Tad: That only works if Logan wins.

Kendall: I plan to vote for him, but that's just because he's slightly less evil than Davis.

Tad: That's a fair assesment. Did you ever watch "Casablanca?"

Kendall: Yeah.

Tad: Everytime I hear a politician call another politician corrupt, and I include Nixon in this, I think back to that scene where Louis shuts down Rick's club and he says "I am shocked, shocked to find there is gambling going on in this establishment." And then they hand Louis his roulette winnings.

Kendall: My favorite line from the film was "Round up the usual suspects."

Tad: It was a good movie. Anyway, as your temporary employee and permenant friend, I should leave before I see you planning anything illegal.

Kendall: That's probably a good idea. Thanks for everything.

Tad: Good luck with, whatever.


	362. Chapter 362

Chapter 362

.

Bridget had told Bianca a story she'd heard from the korean war. A young soldier made jokes about how bad the food was, as most in his unit did. Then he was captured, spent six months in a north koren P.O.W. camp. After finally escaping he gorged himself on army C-rations. However bad C-rations tasted, they were still better than, whatever it was they fed him in the P.O.W. camp. Bianca understood this story today. She was working in the prison kitchen, helping to make breakfast for everyone. Today was also the first day of her hunger strike. The food in this prison wasn't great, but when she couldn't eat it, that was when she wanted it the most. She looked the other way when someone took a roll or whatever and quickly ate it before the guards caught her. Bianca had done this herself more than once, wasn't going to judge. This first morning was hard, but for now she still had the strength to do her job. Most likely she would get weaker over the coming days and weeks. After she finished washing the dishes Bianca was allowed to eat, but she didn't. The guards didn't seem to notice, they just figured the food was even worse than usual. Bianca read her library book, tried to keep her mind off how hungry she was getting. At lunch Babe tried to get Bianca to eat, but she wouldn't. Later Bianca was allowed to go to the rec room to watch tv. The other inmates knew what she was doing, and they asked her to sit in the front, let her have the couch all to herself. They knew what Bianca was willing to do for them. Even in prison, people were willing to show respect for those trying to help them. Father Jude was suppossed to release their statement to the media today, but so far there was no news coverage of the hunger strike. At dinner that night Babe again tried to get Bianca to eat something. Donna told Bianca exactly what she should expect to happen to her body if she went weeks without eating. None of this sounded particularly appealing to Bianca. She knew she was probably going to die from this, she hadn't considered exactly how painful it would be. But Bianca basically felt her life was already over, at least she got to die doing something good. Even if she never got to see Miranda grow up, at least Miranda could know her mother was someone she could look up to.


	363. Chapter 363

Chapter 363

.

When Erica heard the news, she was understandably angry. Erica called Kendall and asked her to come over. While waiting Erica had a few drinks, and became angrier. By the time Kendall finally arrived Erica was so angry that she threw her wine glass at Kendall. Kendall ducked in time and the glass shattered on the wall.

.

Kendall: You know you'd have better aim if you drank less alcohol.

Erica: This is your fault you know.

Kendall: Well anything that makes you miserable I'm proud to take credit for.

Erica: Do you even know what you did?

Kendall: Whatever. I hate you so much, whatever you accusse me of, you have a pretty good chance of striking guilt.

.

Erica then turned on her television, to the news report she had recorded. There was a priest reading a statement, the program was momentarily paused.

.

Erica: Do you recognize this priest?

Kendall: I think so. If I remember correctly he's the chaplain at Bianca's prison.

Erica: Listen to what he's saying.

.

Erica resumes the program and father Jude reads the statement.

.

Jude: The women in this prison have committed crimes against society, therefore society has the right to incarcerate them. To punish, as well as to rehabilitate them. However, it must act humanely. It cannot turn a blind eye while the guards beat and rape them. It cannot, under the pretext of "Job-training" force them to work for private corporations, without pay. It cannot ignore their healthcare needs, and then expect the taxpayers to pay more for serious treatment that could have more easily been prevented. It is for these reasons, among others, that a number of these women have chosen to go on a hunger strike. They will fast themselves to death until their reasonable and humane demands are met. The first of them, Bianca Montgomery, has begun her strike today.

.

Neither Erica nor Kendall were particularly concerned with father Jude's other demands, or who else was involved. Erica turned off the program so she and Kendall could talk about the fact that Bianca was willing to end her own life.

.

Erica: You didn't see this coming?

Kendall: I thought something was off when I saw her yesterday, but she claimed everything was as well as could be expected.

Erica: You should have known.

Kendall: Because I went to see my sister in prison? Why didn't you ever go to see her?

Erica: I didn't think she was ready to see me.

Kendall: She put you on her approved visitor's list. Maybe she just wanted to yell at you for all you did to put her in prison. You were just too much of a coward to see her like that.

Erica: Ofcourse she did this. Bianca always wants to save everyone, even if they don't deserve it.

Kendall: You want to go there again?

Erica: Kendall, we need to stop this. We could fight and argue about who's responsible until Judgement Day. We've tried that, and it seems like Bianca's been the one to pay the price.

Kendall: You're right, we need to call a real truce.

Erica: That means no more accussations, no secret back-stabbing, and no dwelling on who did what in the past. A complete truce, for Bianca's sake.

Kendall: Agreed, for Bianca's sake.

.

Kendall and Erica shook hands on this. It might not be easy, but from now on, they were going to truley work together.


	364. Chapter 364

Chapter 364

.

Warning: This chapter contains some descriptions of the sypmtoms of a hunger strike. There is a reason why many try other methods of protest, this is a very painful way to die.

.

The state of Pennsylvania's official policy did not recognize Bianca's hunger strike until day four, or specifically after she missed nine meals. The symptoms of the first three days were unpleasant, but relatively mild. Hunger pains, headaches exhaustion, and, according to Babe, bad breath. But it was on day four that worse symptoms began. According to Donna, Bianca's body was now beginning to harvest any available energy sources in order to power her brain. Essentially her body was cannibalizing itself in order to survive. Donna had told her all of this, but knowing it did not make it much easier. On day 8 the second woman began her hunger strike. Bianca wouldn't blame her if she had tried to opt out, but she didn't. Even after seeing what Bianca was going through this woman, Chelsea, still agreed to go through with it. Chelsea had a particular reason for this, her son was currently serving time in juvenile hall. There was a real possibility that her son would end up in adult prison one day. If that happanned, Chelsea wanted to make sure he was at least treated humanely. There was no word on whether the warden, or any government official, was willing to give in to any of their demands. Ofcourse Bianca noticed how the tv in the rec room was now limited, the prisoners were only allowed to watch certain channels. Bianca was no longer allowed visitors, although her family was suppossedly encouraging her to give up her hunger strike. Bianca beleived that part, but she couldn't allow herself to give up. It was after two weeks that Bianca felt cold all the time, began losing motor functions, became more confused. She wasn't sure how Mahatma Ghandi or Bobby Sands could do this, wasn't sure how she was doing it, even for noble causes. Despite all of this Bianca was still expected to work her normal shifts at the laundry and other jobs. Perhaps it was because of those who were doing a work strike in support of Bianca and Chelsea. The other inmates helped Bianca with these tasks, they didn't want Bianca to get in trouble for helping them. One inmate did Bianca's work in the pantry, but refused to do her own, wanting to be part of the work strike. When Bianca began this hunger strike she knew there would be a lot of temporary pain, but figured her overall circumstances were about to get better. She would either be living in prison, with slightly better circumstances, or she'd die and go to Heaven. It was becoming more and more likely that it would be the second option. And indeed, it was on day 16, when Bianca passed out.


	365. Chapter 365

Chapter 365

.

Donna had told Bianca that fainting was a normal symptom of a hunger strike. And at a certain point, there was no way of knowing if she'd ever wake up after fainting. It was day 16 when she first fainted, but she woke up in the prison infirmary. To her suprise, she was now hooked up to feeding tubes. Babe was here, asleep in the chair. Babe woke up when Bianca started making noises.

.

Babe: You're awake, thank God.

Bianca: They're feeding me?

Babe: Yes.

Bianca: They can't do that. A prisoner has the right to refuse food, even to death, I checked.

Babe: Someone might have told the guards and doctors you wanted to quit the hunger strike, but might be too afraid of Tamika and Bridget.

Bianca: Who told them that?

Babe: Someone you would reasonably be expected to confide in. Like a cellmate or a prison girlfriend. If someone happens to be both...

Bianca: You had no right to do that. This hunger strike was my choice.

Babe: Donna said the hunger impairs your judgement, that you couldn't properly make that choice anymore.

Bianca: She's just worried about saving my life.

Babe: Something wrong with that idea?

Bianca: You're going to be out of here soon, I have to do, what I have to do, to make things better.

Babe: I wouldn't bet money on me getting out. My appeal is taking it's sweet time. And I did rob that liquor store, so they're not too anxious to let me go. If I am stuck here, I'd rather be here with you. And if I get released, I want to know you're alive.


	366. Chapter 366

Chapter 366

.

Georgia was the third woman to start her hunger strike. She saw the pain Bianca was going through, but still figured she had little to lose. Georgia knew that, even after she was released, she would likely wind up back here. Having to register as a sex-offender, telling her neighbors what she had done, finding legitimate employment would be almost impossible. Most likely she'd end up commiting some crime ot other to make ends meat, and before long she'd be arrested and sent back here. Chances were that Georgia would be in and out of these prisons for the rest of her life. She didn't even know which guards might have been the ones who beat her last month, as a child-molestor Georgia had no shortage of enemies in here. That was why she had attempted suicide not long ago. At least with tis hunger strike she had the chance to make her life inside a little more tolerable. She was grateful to Bianca for all she had done. They were both in prison, for the rest of their lives, perhaps even best friends down the line. It was now 5am. Despite this being the third day of her hunger strike Georgia was still expected to do her job as janitor. She was cleanig the rails on the econd floor at the moment. Georgia saw someone coming. A bit unusual to see this person here at this specific time, but she didn't think much of it. Georgia just said "Hey." Then this person stabbed Georgia in the heart. This was unexpected, she had little time to react. Between her hunger, and the fact that this individual was much stronger on a normal day, Georgia couldn't put up much of a fight. This person threw Georgia off the rail and she fell to her death. Georgia died within a few minutes, unable to ever tell anyone who had murdeed her, or able to understand why.


	367. Chapter 367

Chapter 367

.

Mason was walking his usual routine early this morning. He wasn't expecting much trouble, despite the hunger strike most of the inmates had resumed the jobs they were given. Mason wasn't suprised, most of these women were too worried about losing their priviledges to care about their friends. But then Mason heard a loud noise. He called for back-up, then went in the direction of the noise. He saw Georgia, lying on the floor. At first Mason thought Georgia had fainted from her hunger strike, until he saw the blood all over. He called for medical assistance on his walkie. Then the cell doors opened. They usually opened at this time for the daily head count, the employee in charge might not yet realize what was happening. The prisoners came out to see George Mason, the guard who was hard on all of them, standing over Georgia's dead body. Many had been put in solitary confinement by Mason, and they knew he had a special hatred for child-molestors like Georgia. Deborah began shouting that she saw Mason murder Georgia, as did Marcia. Marcia and Deborah were both murderers and sociopaths, Marcia was even the leader of this prison's chapter of the Aryan Sisterhood. But for better or worse, the other inmates seemed to believe them over this guard. Other guards arrived to back up Mason. But they were greatly outnumbered, and the inmates were very angry over this incident. Mason knew this was not going to end well for him.


	368. Chapter 368

Chapter 368

.

Bianca had little reason to think she'd ever leave this prison again. Kendall and Erica had seemingly set aside their differences and were woring together, at least for now. And Kendall seemed suprisingly happ about Logan being elected the new governor, although that seemed of little concern to Bianca at the moment. Right now she was in the prison infirmary. Her hunger strike had been interrupted by her fainting, but she could resume that after getting out. On this day however, Bianca was awoken by a loud commotion. Noone seemed to know exactly what was going on, but it probably wasn't good. Then Babe came into the infirmary, she said that she and Bianca needed to leave, immediately. Bianca could tell it was serious and agreed to follow her girlfriend. Babe had to help Bianca for most of the way. It soon became clear that there was a riot going on. The guards were fighting back, but they were greatly outnumbered. Some of the guards were being taken hostage. Others were capturing prisoners, keeping them locked up. The prisoners had the advantage of numbers, for now, but it seemed very likely that reinforcements would arrive very soon. Babe brought Bianca to the prison store. This place sold candy, soda, and other little treats to the inmates who had earned enough points and remained on good behavior, a way to help them remember certain things while they were incarcerated. Babe had been assigned here the last few days, so she had the keys. She brought Bianca here and locked the door behind them.

.

Bianca: What are we doing here?

Babe: Did you happen to notice the riot going on out there?

Bianca: Yeah. How did it start?

Babe: Georgia was murdered, they say that C.O. Mason did it.

Bianca: Did he?

Babe: I don't know. He seems to hate us all, but has a special hatred for child-molestors. Anyway I plan to stay out of it. When the National Guard takes the prison back, and they will, I plan for us to be away from any stray bullets. Make it clear we had no part in the riot. In the meantime we have plenty of food to last, and I think we can find other ways to pass the time.

Bianca: I told you, I need to complete this hunger strike.

Babe: That might have made sense before. But if you starve to death now, everyone will say it was because of the riot, that we're all just animals. Eat, survive, tell the world what happanned when they investigate. And if after, you still want to go on another strike, I won't try and stop you.

Bianca: Fair enough. Okay, let's eat.


	369. Chapter 369

Chapter 369

.

Bianca and Babe were still in the prison store. They could hear the riot going on outside, that wasn't going to end well. But these two had relative safety, food, soda, and company to pass the time. Sometimes a prisoner would come by and ask for a candy bar or soda, and they'd give it to them. It was a good way to stay on the inmates' good side when things returned to abnormal. Finally, after about an hour or two, things seemed to have quieted down, maybe it was over. Then Bridget came and gave them an update.

.

Bianca: Is it over?

Bridget: Not exactly. The inmates have taken a total of 15 guards hostage, as well as the warden, and a few other employees. Two other guards have captured five inmates, locked them and themselves in the pantry. Father Jude is attempting to negotiate an exchange, they let the five out, and they can walk. The National Guard hasn't arrived yet, but that's only a matter of time.

Bianca: So what now?

Bridget: I'm hoping we can negotiate a surrender in exchange for amnesty, and our original demands.

Babe: Is anyone dead?

Bridget: Not yet. We think it was C.O. Mason who murdered Georgia, so we came up with a plan. We're going to put him on trial, within the prison.

Bianca: How would that even work?

Bridget: Actually, you can help with that Bianca. In order to be taken seriously this trial should give Mason outside counsel. We'd like your uncle Jackson to come in and represent him. Tamika will be the prosecutor, Helena the judge.

Babe: How exactly can you find an impartial jury in here?

Bridget: It won't be easy, but I think we need to show the world that we're serious about a fair trial. I also need this store. Until we can get the pantry opened again our supplies are limited. We'll need the food and drink in here if we're going to last long enough to have any hope of geting through this.

Babe: Actually, Bianca and I are neutral in this.

Bridget: Eventually order will be restored. And you two will be back in prison with the rest of us. Do you really want to be remembered as the two who made them starve.

Bianca: She has a point. Fine, you can distribute the food to everyone, including the hostages. Just make sure everyone knows we want no part of the riot itself.

Bridget: Deal.


	370. Chapter 370

Chapte 370

.

Captain Summers of the National Guard soon had his team assembled outside the prison. They had the superior numbers, firepower, could definitely outlast the inmates with their limited food supply. The problem with a full assault was that the inmates would almost certainly murder some of their hostages before the prison was re-taken. Although Summers was still trying to get accurate numbers, it seemed the inmates had taken 15 guards, the warden, and assorted other prison employees, as hostages. Father Jude, the prison chaplain, was believed to be in there. It was unclear if Jude was a hostage, or he might be trying to talk the inmates down. Governor Davis wanted updates, as did governor-elect Logan. Summers had no doubt that Logan would prefer there be no prison riots during his administration, but wanted to be prepared if that happanned again. It was some on the job training. At the moment they were trying to make contact with the leaders of the riot, so far no success. It would be a problem if they had no real leader. Without a leader they respected, it was much easier, for conflicting signals, and that put all of the hostages in danger. Then the gates began to open. Summers ordered his team to stay alert, not to fire unless it was neccessary. Lethal force was off the table for now, but even firing tear gas at them could instigate the others inside. Two people slowly walked out of the prison, both with their arms above their heads. Summers recognized these two from photographs. They were two of the guards believed to be hostages. Fortunately they were experienced enough to take common sense precautions so as not to be mistaken for a threat. One was named Benson, Summers couldn't remember the other guard's name. This was a good sign, that the inmates were releasing two guards, likely as a show of good faith. If nothing else, these were two people they didn't have to worry about, at least they were safe.

.

Summers: I'm captain Summers, and glad you two were released.

Benson: Father Jude, the chaplain, he helped negotiate. We had five inmates locked in the pantry, we let them go, they let us leave. I have his cellphone number, he is willing to act as a mediator to try and resolve the situation peaceably.

Summers: I'd very much like that. Who's in charge in there?

Benson: For now a woman named Tamika. Her friend Bridget is organizing the inmates on how to guard the prison. Bridget's ex-military, Tamika's a jailhouse lawyer. So for now the others are following her lead, or trying to stay out of it alltogether. They're also compiling a list of demands, they'll be making it known on the internet within the next couple of hours. This started because C.O. Mason allegedly murdered an inmate.

Summers: Did he?

Benson: I don't know. He's a real hardass, with a particular hatred for child-molestors. Anyway, they want to put him on trial inside the prison.

Summers: I assume they plan to lynch him when he's convicted.

Benson: I assume that as well. But Tamika claims they'll let him go if he's aquitted. Thing is, they want Jackson Montgomery to come in to act as Mason's lawyer.

Summers: I can't force him to do that, and I won't recommend he take that chance.

Benson: His niece is in there, for murder, she might ask him.

,

Summers knew Bianca Montgomery from his sheets. The list tried to seperate those who could be potentially turned into allies and informants, assuming they could make contact with them. Those facing the death penalty or life in prison were less likely to cooperate than those who might have a little time left on their sentance. Similarly, those who had children in the prison system were more likely to help the National Guard, particularly if they believed their children might be shown mercy because of this cooperation. Those on both lists, who saw a light at the end of this tunnel and might be looking for clemency for their children, were the most likely to be turned. But Bianca Montgomery was serving life without parole. She had a daughter, who was less than eight months old. It would be many years, if at all, before Miranda was in the prison system. All that, combined with Bianca's recent hunger strike, suggested she was either suicidal, or deeply committed to the other inmates. It seemed unlikely she would help save the hostages, or that she planned to survive. And as much as Summers would prefer to avoid any deaths in this, he was not going to take any chances with the lives of his soldiers. He and the others would absolutely kill Bainca or any other inmate to protect themselves and their friends.


	371. Chapter 371

Chapter 371

.

Jackson knew he should have his head examined for agreeing to this. Going into a prison to defend a guard, against a jury of murderers, rapists, drug-dealers. Still, Bianca was in there. If the inmates got too angry, he feared they would take it out on her if her uncle didn't comply. So, against his better judgement, Jackson went to the prison and met with captain Summers of the National Guard.

.

Summers: Thank you for agreeing to this mr Montgomery.

Jackson: I'm doing this to ensure the safety of my niece.

Summers: Bianca Montgomery, convicted of murder in the first degree, serving life without possibility of parole.

Jackson: What might happen to her when this is all over?

Summers: There will be an investigation. It will be up to the courts to punish or reward certain inmates. We don't yet know the extant of her involvement.

Jackson: Fair enough. What do you need from me exactly?

Summers: I seriously doubt Mason really has a chance of being aquitted. But the longer this "trial" goes on, the better we can prepare, negotiate for more hostages to be released.

Jackson: I can do that. Should I go in now?

Summers: Not yet. I'm going to demand to see proof of life for the hostages before we send you in. If nothing else, that could confirm they have organized leadership. I'd also appreciate any observations you might have when you come back out. Your cooperation might help Bianca's case later if she appeals for clemency. I can't promise anything, but I will tell the investogators about how you helped.

Jackson: I understand. Incidentally, you know I used to be a prosecutor, and there are potentially one hundred inmates in there, that I helped send there. If I don't make it out alive, make sure they know that when factoring in whether to reduce my niece's sentance.


	372. Chapter 372

Chapter 372

.

Jackson had agreed to go into the prison, just as soon as captain Summers officially negotiated with the prison leaders. Summers was demanding proof of life for all 24 hostages, but he now believed he could get one hostage released as part of this bargain. Jackson could only nervously pace in preperation. It had only been a few hours, and already a crowd was gathering. Some were family of an inmate or two, fearing that their loved one was hurt, or was a participant in the riot. And ofcourse, there were onlookers who made this into a circus. Because most didn't exactly bring a picnic lunch, opportunists were here to sell them food and drinks, at outrageous prices. Finally Summers made the announcement. The inmates were getting ready to release one hostage. They were also getting ready to post on Youtube, showing all the hostages alive. He then went to talk with Jackson in private.

.

Summers: There's no easy way to say this, they've agreed to release one hostage, but only if you agree to stay inside for the duration of their "trial." They realize that the hostages are a limited resource, can't have me threatening not to bring you back every day.

Jackson: Did you agree to it?

Summers: I told them I'd talk it over with you first. I wouldn't blame you if you want to just leave now, can't exactly stop you.

Jackson: No, I'll do it.

Summers: Thank you. Someone is going home to their family because of you.

Jackson: Just remember, if anything happens to me...

Summers: I'll make sure governor David knows what you did, and about Bianca's case.

Jackson: Thank you.

.

Fairly soon the inmates posted their video on Youtube. All 24 hostages were in the picture, and one inmate was reading a prepared statement. To Jackson's horror, it was Bianca.

.

Bianca: We. the inmates of the Pennsylvania branch of the prison industrial complex, having been left no legal means to end the inhuman conditions we have been subjected to, have used the last method left open to us. By murdering one of us, the guards have left us with no choice but to resort to violence to defend our own lives. We have taken 24 prisoners, and will release them once our demands have been met. Number one, amnesty for all inmates who have participated in this armed revolution. Number two, the immediate commutation of all death sentances and an end to capitol punishment. Number three, restoration of the prison's GED program. Number four, an end to prison slave labor. If the state forces inmates to work for private corporations while in prison, it must pay them adequate wages. Number five, better healthcare. We want the quality healthcare that the prison is required by law to provide. Nothing more, nothing less. Number six, better food. Number seven, full investigations into allegations against guards. The prison cannot turn a blind eye while inmates are systematically abused by state employees, Finally, number eight, we want the law to respect the trial of George Mason, who is currently being charged with the murder of Georgia Muth. If Mason is aquitted, he shall be released and no harm will come to him. In exchange, if Mason's guilt is proven beyond a reasonable doubt, we ask the authorities to accept this court's judgement. We ask that governor Davis accept whatever puishment this court deems fit, even if the sentance is death.


	373. Chapter 373

Chapter 373

.

The hostage came out, and Jackson knew he had to go into the prison. He was understandably nervous, he couldn't leave until after he defended a guard on trial for murdering an inmate. If Jackson failed, this man would likely be killed. If he did too good a job, an angry inmate might kill Jackon. Tamika, Bridget, and an inmate named Helena ere here to greet Jackson.

.

Tamika: Mr Montgomery, thank you for coming. My name is Tamika, I'm the prosecutor in this case. Helena here is the judge, Bridget can provide security for yourself and your client.

Jackson: Thank you. May I ask why you don't wish to hand this case over to the proper authorities?

Tamika: Even if it went to trial, a jury isn't going to convict a guard for murdering a child-molestor.

Jackson: And you think a jury in here is going to be more impartial?

Tamika: If nothing else this trial will let other guards know they can't simply murder one of us without consequence.

Jackson: Supposse he is aquitted, will the others really just let him go?

Bridget; I can control them, they'll obey my orders.

Jackson: Are Mason and the other hostages being treated humanely?

Bridget: We have them locked up in the pantry, with a television. We had to isolate Mason for security. They're being given the same food we are, can't guarantee it qualifies as food.

Tamika: You know you can't leave, but we will allow you to see the hostages, and report back to whoever's in charge.

Jackson: Helena, why do you have a tattoo of the hammer and sickle?

Helena: I used to be a lawyer, helped victim's of human trafficking. But, some of my clients were confused, thought I wanted them to have sex with me in exchange for my services. And I gave in to my darker impulses.

Jackson: So you're a child-molestor, like the victim?

Helena: Yes.

Jackson: With all due respect, are you certain you're the most impartial person to be handling this trial?

Helena: I can set aside my personal feelings for Mason. At any rate, we don't have many legal scholars to handle this. There's me, Tamika who learned the law after being sent to prison, and you.

Jackson: I'd like to know why Bianca was the one to read the statement.

Tamika: Because she sort of became the public face of this, due to her fainting from the hunger strike.

Jackson: Did you force her to do it?

Bridget: We asked, politely. But she knows she's in here for the rest of her life, she doesn't want to make many enemies.


	374. Chapter 374

Chapter 374

.

Jackson went to the cell where C.O. George Mason was being held. Mason had been bruised in the riot, but for the most part he seemed physically okay. He was not in good spirits.

.

Jackson: Mr Mason, my name is Jackson Montgomery, I've been asked to represent you.

Mason: I remember you, you have some clients in here right?

Jackson: Just one. Not so long ago I was a prosecutor, but I left to defend my niece. That didn't work out.

Mason: Anyone in here because of you?

Jackson: A few I recognize.

Mason: Then we're both dead men on furlough.

Jackson: Quite possibly. But captain Summers of the National Guard is working on a rescue attempt. The longer this trial goes on the better our chances so, can I count on your help.

Mason: Sure, I'll do whatever you say.

Jackson: First, don't talk to anyone but me. We can't take the chance you'll alienate any potential jurors further.

Mason: Fair point, I do have a tendancy to piss people off.

Jackson: Be straight with me, did you murder Georgia Muth?

Mason: Know, I found her body, called for medical, but it was too late.

Jackson: You were holding the murder weapon.

Mason: The shiv was next to her body on the floor, I secured the weapon.

Jackson: Two inmates allegedly saw you kill her.

Mason: Deborah Foreman and Marcia Kerry. Both murderers, both sociopaths.

Jackson: Can you think of any reason they would lie and say you murdered her?

Mason: Deb used to work in the prison pharmacy. She stole drugs, sold them to other inmates. I busted her, put her in solitary confinement for two days, wrote her up so she could never work in the pharmacy again. Marcia adopted a child specifically so she could murder him and get the life insurance. Not to mention two other children who were just attending the school when that sniper opened fire. I did what I could to undermine her power within the Aryan Sisterhood.

Jackson: Like what?

Mason: I threw her in solitary confinement for having contraband, such as a toothbrush. Most inmates, contraband that little, I wouldn't get worked up over.

Jackson: I get why they hate you, did they hate Georgia?

Mason: Not particularly.

Jackson: Did anyone else have a personal grudge against her?

Mason: She was a child-molestor, raped her own sister. Anyone could have wanted her dead.

Jackson: Including you from what I hear.

Mason: Yeah, my sister was abducted, raped, murdered. I was sixteen at the time, and statistically it is most likely a family member. The police questioned me, but I was young and naive, didn't realize I was a suspect. They had to carefully wait for me to throw away a soda can, get my DNA. I would have just given it to them if they asked. If they had, they could have ruled me out as a suspect, concentrated on other leads. Maybe if they had, my sister might still be alive. That's why I'm not so concerned with their civil rights.

Jackson: Unfortunately that gives you a strong motive to want one of them dead.

Mason: I know. But half the women in here have kids, how many of them might have been worried what she could have done to their kids if she got out?

Jackson: Fair point. Why was Georgia out of her cell before the mandatory wake-up?

Mason: It was her turn to clean. It's actually pretty rare to have every inmate in their cells at a specific time. Usually someone is doing a shift as janitor, or the kitchen, the infirmary.

Jackson: How many other inmates would have been out of their cells at this time?

Mason: No more than 12, plus another ten or so who would have been in the infirmary as patients. But most of them would have been too weak to do it.

Jackson: Except that Georgia was on a hunger strike when she died, that might have made her weaker. Who else specifically was authorized to be outside their cells today?

Mason: I don't rememer specifically, but there should be records of that in the warden's office. There's one more thing perhaps I should mention. When Georgia was arrested her parents dosowned her, she tried to slash her wrists while in custody.

Jackson: You think she committed suicide?

Mason: I don't know. It makes as much sense as anything.

Jackson: Normally there would be reasonable doubt. But you hated the victim, were seen holding the murder weapon, and two witnesses say they saw you do it. I've seen people convicted on less, and that doesn't even factor in that the judge was the leader of the same gang as the victim, or a jury that wants you, and possibly me, dead. If you believe in prayer, now's the time.


	375. Chapter 375

Chapter 375

.

After speaking with Mason Jackson went to speak with his only other client in this place, his niece Bianca. She was bringing food to the other hostages. Donna was treating their injuries. Jackson knew the inmates had 23 hostages, 15 were guards. 20 of the hostages were in here. Mason was isolated, and father Jude was allowed some more freedom so he could help negotiate. And dr Patel stayed in the infirmary to help the patients. Bianca hugged her uncle, and they went off to speak in private.

.

Jackson: So, this is where you live.

Bianca: Yeah, it's not much but it's home.

Jackson: Why did you read that statement on Youtube?

Bianca: Bridget asked me, and I can't afford to make any enemies in this place.

Jackson: Please tell me you're not participating in the riot.

Bianca: I'm not. Believe me I'm not anxious to have any more deaths on my conscience.

Jackson: Unfortunately they think you're the public face of this riot.

Bianca: I'm already serving life in prison.

Jackson: If anyone dies, they will likely seek the death penalty.

Bianca: I'll do what I can. How is eveyone?

Jackson: Worried about you. Kendall, Erica, and many others are coming. Is there anyone you can think of who might have wanted to kill Georgia?

Bianca: She was a child-molestor, pretty much everyone hates them. The warden's office probably has a record of who was out of their cells that morning.

Jackson: I checked, a lot of papers were burned in the confusion of the riot. Or someone burned them to cover up her own involvement.

Bianca; Georgia was beaten up pretty badly a few weeks ago. If she knew who did it, she kept quiet. Mason helped me take her to the infirmary. Later he questioned me. I was never sure if he was really tring to learn who did it, or he was trying to see if I'd identify him.

Jackson: I heard she tried to commit suicide once.

Bianca: Yeah I saw the cuts on her wrist. I'm no doctor, but they looked old. But I don't know if she killed herself.

Jackson: Maybe that's why the weapon was so close to her body. If I can prove she did it to herself, will your friends really let Mason go?

Bianca: Honestly, some are planning to kill him, even if the jury declares him innocent. Tamika and Bridget are trying to reason with them. I have some advice on the jury. You're probably thinking of putting only inmates with little time left on their sentance. I'd recommend Rebecca Lowell.

Jackson: If I remember her name she shot and killed her own 6 year old daughter. Currently facing the death penalty.

Bianca: She's a religious fanatic, thought she was sending her daughter to Heaven. Rebecca has no desire to anger God by participating in a lynching.

Jackson: That might work. Thank you, and try and stay out of trouble here.


	376. Chapter 376

Chapter 376

.

Erica and Kendall had already reached their truce when the riot broke out. They were understandably scared for Bianca. Ryan and Kristen agreed to watch Miranda and Spike while Kendall and Erica went up to the prison. They didn't speak with on the drive, but listened to the radio for any reports. Sure enough they played Bianca's statement, this was not good.

.

Erica: How much do you know about prison riots?

Kendall: I was fortunate enough to avoid any. But at Ravenwood I heard things, both from guards and inmates who claimed to have been involved in them. What do you want to know?

Erica: How bad is this for Bianca?

Kendall: Jack can argue later that Bianca was forced to read the statement. But for now the National Guard has to assume that Bianca is a willing participant. Hell she's now the public face of the riot. Hopefully this will be over soon, and then I can pressure Logan and/or Davis to pardon her.

Erica: What are the chances Bianca will be killed in this?

Kendall: If they don't surrender in a few days, the National Guard will retake the prison by force.

Erica: With what kinds of weapons?

Kendall: Since the inmates have no guns, it will mostly by tear gas and sticks. But they may use rifles if they feel neccessary. Inevitably some inmates will gather at the chapel and other safe places, be kneeling down with their hands clearly visible. If Bianca does that, shows she's not a threat, she should be fine. But all it really takes is one inexperienced officer who fears for their safety. It's not likely, but there is a very real chance Bianca won't make it out alive.


	377. Chapter 377

Chapter 377

.

Erica and Kendall arrived at the prison just before 3pm. By this point the National Guard had established a perimeter, prohibited civilians from going beyond it. This ofcourse did not stop reporters from recording what they could. There were also families of those inside, both inmates and hostages. Not to mention various onlookers who seemed to think this was a carnival. To those with no personal stake in this riot, it was an exciting event, something they could take their lover to with a picnic basket and take a few selfies to show they'd been to a genuine prison riot. There was even one person selling t-shirts as souvenirs. One person for now, probably more later. Right now the one vulture was being yelled at by an angry blonde woman. From the look on this woman's face it seemed likely that she had a loved one inside there. Erica and Kendall decided to talk with this woman, her name was Krystal.

.

Kendall: You okay?

Krystal: Not really. My daughter is in there and these idiots think it's a fun place to be.

Erica: My daughter's in there too.

Krystal: Did anyone ever tell you you look like Erica Kane?

Erica: Some, but then I am Erica Kane.

Krystal: So you're Bianca' mother?

Erica: You know Bianca?

Krystal: I haven't met her, but my daughter Babe is her cellmate. And I believe they have a prison romance going on.

Kendall: So that's why Bianca didn't want Maggie to visit.

Krystal: More likely, she doesn't want her loved ones to see her like that. Babe on the other hand, she knows what it's like in there better than most.

Kendall; I've been in prison, well juvenile hall specifically. You don't happen to know anything about Bianca since her little statement?

Krystal: Sorry no. If I get to speak with Babe I'll also ask about Bianca.

Erica: Thank you. Same here. Bianca has a habit of putting everyone else ahead of herself. So right now I'm very nervous for her.

Krystal: I know what you mean. I love Babe more than anything, but she makes reckless decisions and now, that might cost her a chance at an appeal.

Erica: Nice to know we aren't the only ones going through this fear.

Krystal: Yeah, nice to have some friends waiting here with me.


	378. Chapter 378

Chapter 378

.

Jackson was permitted to search Georgia's cell, along with Bridget. Bridget was essentially the baliff of this trial, had to make sure Jackson didn't plant anything. Not suprisingly the inmates had taken whatever hidden contraband Georgia might have had. Still, maybe there was something worth finding. While they searched Jackson and Bridget talked.

.

Jackson: Do you know Babe?

Bridget: A little.

Jackson: What's she in for?

Bridget: Armed robbery, parole violation.

Jackson: She really cares for Bianca?

Bridget: During the riot she rushed to the infirmary to protect Bianca, so yeah I'd say so.

Jackson: Enough to kill for her?

Bridget: I don't understand.

Jackson: Well this riot did end Bianca's hunger strike. Not to mention Babe had a child on the outside. Maybe she was worried what Georgia would do to her son if she ever got out.

Bridget: Babe says she was in her cell when the murder happanned. Besides, half the women in here have kids, could have wanted to prevent a child-molestor from being released.

Jackson: Does that include you?

Bridget: I never got to have children.

Jackson: If I remember your case correctly you murdered the man who deprived you of your chance to be a mother.

Bridget: I guess I am a mother at heart, but I was also in my cell when it happanned. I don't know what else I can say to make you believe me.

Jackson: I'm well aware that most of the inmates were in their cells when it happanned, the problem is to find the one person who is lying, and had motive to kill her.

Bridget: You're assuming it was an inmate.

Jackson: For my client's sake I hope so.

Bridget: I found something that might help. The others took whatever ciggarettes of candy Georgia might have hidden in here, but they didn't bother with this letter. Good luck.


	379. Chapter 379

Chapter 379

.

Jackson examined the letter and took it to the "judge." Tamika was also in on this meeting.

.

Helena: This letter is old, Georgia probably kept it the whole time she was in here.

Tamika: What does it say?

Helena: After she was arrested, Georgia's parents disowned her. She tried reaching out to them, and they sent her this. They were understandably upset, wanted nothing to do with her, that she was dead to them. They all but told Georgia she should just kill herself.

Tamika: And you're certain she had it this whole time?

Bridget: I found it, and it looked legitimate.

Jackson: She kept it for three years, and I believe the hunger strike was the last straw.

Helena: Sounds possible, and you're free to argue that to the jury. But there are still two witnesses saying they saw Mason murder Georgia.

Jackson: I think we should discuss the jury. There are certain people I'd like to exclude.

Helena: Such as?

Jackson: Three specific groups. Those I've personally prosecuted, as well as anyone from the Aryan Sisterhood, or those from Georgia's gang.

Helena: And what is your reasoning?

Jackson: If I sent a particular woman into this place, they might take their anger out on me. One of the witnesses is the leader of the Aryan Sisterhood, she could simply order them to vote guilty regardless of the evidence. And someone from Georgia's gang, might want to kill the man accussed regardless of the evidence.

Helena: You are aware of the fact that I am in the same gang as the deceased. In fact, it was my idea to organize for mutual protection. Your points are valid for a normal courtroom, but we have extenuating circumstances. I doubt there's anyone in here that doesn't know George Mason, or hasn't formed an opinion about his guilt or innocence. I suggest that you two work out a jury you can both live with. I will personally question each juror, make sure they are capable of delivering an impartial verdict. Mr Montgomery, I realize you are new, so I suggest talking it over with your niece. I expect to begin this trial at 9am tomorrow morning.


	380. Chapter 380

Chapter 380

.

Jackson and Tamika discussed potential jurors for the trial. Bianca and father Jude helped advise Jack about which jurors might be the most impartial. Some seemed to be genuinly trying to make amend for past sins, wanted to do the right thing. Old Rose had made the mistake of defrauding the state, but she believed in God and didn't want to make him angry when she might be seeing him soon. Rebecca was a fanatic who shot her own six year old daughter for celebrating Halloween, but perhaps she would vote not to murder a guard who might have murdered a child-molestor. There was also a convicted sex-offender, and a woman trying to leave the Aryan Sisterhood, both of whom father Jude believed wanted to do the right thing now. As Jack and Tamika discussed this Bridget came and informed Tamika of a situation.

.

Bridget: A lot of the drugs from the pharmacy are missing. I have some suspects, but we can't find them just yet.

Tamika: And in the meantime we have inmates who will not function well without their medications.

Bridget: Unhinged inmates will not help us negotiate with Davis. I think we need to negotiate a partial surrender. Get the inmates who need it to local hospitals.

Tamika: Summers will demand we release another hostage, that won't sit well with some in here.

Bridget: So we give them something they want. We need Bianca, or more specifically her family on the outside. I have an idea, one that will convince our side we're making progress. At the very least, give them probably the last good day they'll have for awhile.


	381. Chapter 381

Chapter 381

.

Most of the families of the inmates found themselves cheap motel rooms nearby. Erica, even now, felt the need to find the best hotel suite she could. She and Kendall found a room and just waited for some news. Suprisingly captain Summers called, but not until around 3am. Erica and Kendall were suddenly very nervous, he likely wouldn't call at this time unless it was urgent. Bianca was on this conference call, as were Jackson, Bridget, Tamika.

.

Summers: Ms Kane, we've reached a breakthrough in negotiations, but we need your help.

Erica: Okay, what do you need?

Tamika: Some of my girls need medication that the prison no longer has. Not to mention a few pregnant prisoners who need pre-natal care. Summers has agreed to take them to the local hospital, if we release another hostage. But I need to give the rest of the women in here some kind of victory.

Erica: I'm not sure what that has to do with me.

Tamika: The food stinks, we want better. But governor Davis can't be seen as officially giving in. So to make a long story, slightly less long, we want you to buy us pizza. We're still collecting everyone's orders. This will make the imates calm, keep everyone slightly safer. Do we have a deal?

Erica: Yes. Just give me everyone's orders and I'll make sure you have the pizza this afternoon. Can I please talk to my daughter?

Bianca: I'm right here mom. I'm not part of the riot, I'm neutral.

Erica: I'm glad. I spoke with Babe's mother, is she okay?

Bianca: Yes, she saved my life.

Erica: I'm glad to hear that.

Kendall: Bianca, this is Kendall.

Bianca: Kendall, how's Miranda?

Kendall: She's okay, but I think she misses you.

Bianca: I miss her too.

Kendall: Look Bianca, I don't know how this will turn out. If they take the prison back, you need to e on your knees, with your hands on your head. Make sure you demonstrate that you're no threat to the National Guardsmen. You'll have a much better chance of surviving this.


	382. Chapter 382

Chapter 382

.

Before sunrise the partial surrender was going on. The prisoners who needed medication and/or pre-natal care were taken to the local hospital, and one of the hostages was released. Erica had given her word that she was paying local pizza places to begin preparing them. They would be at the prison by noon. The trial was scheduled to begin at 9am, this pizza might be the last meal C.O. George Mason ever got to eat. As the partial surrender was going on Tamika had a meeting. She was meeting with Diaz. Four years ago Diaz had been in the Latin Kings gang. She murdered a cop, was convicted and sentanced to death. There were six other inmates at this prison on Death Row, and Diaz was their leader. She was not happy with how this riot was going.

.

Diaz: One of our demands was an end to the death penalty, commutation for me and my girls.

Tamika: We are negotiating.

Diaz: Doesn't seem like you're making progress. I know negotiations require some give and take, neither side gets everything they want. And from where I'm standing, you just traded one of the guards for pizza.

Tamika: I did it to protect us. If we had dozens of inmates in here off their medication, who can't be controlled or acting rationally, they would be more likely to murder hostages on their own. How long do you think the National Guard would stay when the risk to the hostages is much greater? The pizza is a bonus, a show of good faith. And I'm sure Summers is planting listening devices in the boxes, but we can use that to give his side false intel.

Diaz: What you say might be true, but I can't help but think you'd surrender even if me and mine still had death sentances hanging over our heads.

Tamika: What do you want?

Diaz: By my count we only have 22 hostages remaining. 21 are negotiable because Mason's fate will be decided by your little jury. We want four hostages of our own. These four will be held by us, and only released when Davis commutes our death sentances.

Tamika: We start dividing the hostages to different groups we show the world we do not have a united front.

Diaz: Except that my girls have nothing left to lose. And if you don't give us these hostages, we might just try to negotiate with Davis directly. And once the press finds out, how long will your "United front" story last?

Tamika: Fine, you can have three hostages. And if you do negotiate directly with Davis, make sure it's done covertly.

Diaz: Deal.


	383. Chapter 383

Chapter 383

.

David was asked to go to the prison. If the bullets started flying they wanted doctors to treat the wounded. David had a few personal reasons to go. One was Bianca, to either protect her, or to have credibility later to testify to the investigation on Bianca's behalf. The other reason, David wanted to discuss with Anna before he left.

.

David: Do you remember I mentioned this woman Krystal at the prison?

Anna: You said she was visiting her daughter in prison?

David: Yes. The thing is, I think I met her before, years before I met you.

Anna: How did you meet her?

David: At Penn State, a party. I always said I had a good time at those parties, but I usually determined how good they were by how hung over I was the next morning. Anyway, I'm not entirely certain, but I think I met Krystal at one of them.

Anna: Well we both had romances before we met. But are you saying, you think Krystal's daughter, is your daughter?

David: I asked Krystal her daughter's age, and the math adds up. I'm not sure I'm Babe's father, but I can't rule it out either. If Babe is my daughter I want to do all I can for her, I thought you should know.

Anna: I see. Well I appreciate you telling me this, and I think Leora shoud get to know her big sister. And let Krystal know she's always welcome in our home.


	384. Chapter 384

Chapter 384

.

It was now almost 9am. The trial was set to begin as soon as Tamika arrived. She and Jackson had selected as impartial a jury as could be expected in this place. Rose, Dolores, and Esther, all senior citizens who would likely die in prison. And Rebecca, a religious fanatic on Death Row. Jackson was nervous about the fact that the jury also contained both child-molestors and neo-nazies. But the judge had agrees not to have any jurors who Jackson had personally proecuted. Neither could Bianca be on the jury, for obvious reasons. Having spoken to certain "rebuttal witnesses" Jackson hoped he could present reasonable doubt. Mason wasn't thrilled about this jury, not exactly a jury of his peers. Right now Tamika was negotiating with captain Summers.

.

Summers: I've spoken with Davis and Logan.

Tamika: Are they willing to accept our demands?

Summers: No to amnesty or official commutation of death sentances. An investigation will determine who was responsible for what. No inmates who unwillingly participated in the riot will be further punished. Those who acted humanely towards the hostages might have their sentances reduced. That includes possible commutations for those on Death Row. However, it is possible that warden Gomez acted illegally in terms of prison labor, healthcare, and in canceling the GED program. The investigation will punish him accordingly, and that will end. The investigation will also investigate the allegations of abuse by guards, and whether warden Gomez turned a blind eye. The pizza will be coming soon, a sign of good faith that inmates will be given better, and eventually healthier, food.

Tamika: You're not giving me any guarantees.

Summers: What do you expect? Davis is worried about other prisons having riots, he can't be seen officially surrendering. But a full investigation will be neccessary now, and that will help your side.

Tamika: And George Mason?

Summers: Georgia's death will also be investigated. If Mason is really responsible...

Tamika: Do you really think a normal jury would convict a guard for murdering a child-molestor? I'd be suprised if the jury doesn't declare him their new mayor.

Summers: Do you really think your jury will be more impartial?

Tamika: Yes, I trust them. I know Logan and Davis are worried about other riots, I'm worried about guards killing us with no fear of consequences.

Summers: I hope you know what you're doing, or this will not end well, for any of us.


	385. Chapter 385

Chapter 385

.

George Mason's trial began when Tamika returned. She and Jackson each gave their opening statements, then Tamika called her first witness. Jackson had no doubt it was awkward for her, as an african-american, to rely her case partly on the testimony of a neo-nazi. But as a former prosecutor, he knew you couln't control who might have happanned to witness a crime, sometimes witnesses had criminal records, as did Marcia.

.

Tamika: Marcia, please tell this court what you saw yesterday morning.

Marcia: I was in my cell, it was just before the mandatory wake-up.

Tamika: Do you usually wake up before the guards wake you?

Marcia: Sometimes yes, sometimes no, like anyone lese here. Anyway, I knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep, so I looked out, and saw Georgia, the deceased, talking to C.O. Mason.

Tamika: Is C.O. Mason in this courtroom today?

Marcia: Yes, he's right over there, he's the defendant. Anyway I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but Mason seemed pretty angry. Then he stabbed her, just murdered her in cold-blood. I was scared, pretended to still be asleep. Then the mandatory wake-up occured. Once the doors were open I announced that Mason murdered her.

.

After her testimony Marcia was cross-examined by Jackson.

.

Jackson: Would you please tell this court why you are currently incarcerated?

Marcia: Conspiracy to commit murder.

Jackson: Point of fact, you adopted a child with the intention of murdering him for the insurance money.

Tamika: Objection, prosecution stipulates that the witness is incarcerated for murder, which has little bearing on what she did or did not see yesterday morning.

Helena: Objection sustained.

Jackson: How do you feel about the defendant?

Marcia: Prisoners hate the guards and the feeling is mutual.

Jackson: Hasn't he attempted to disrupt your leadership of the Aryan Sisterhood by throwing you in solitary confinement seven or eight times?

Marcia: Yes. Once for simply having an unauthorized toothbrush.

Jackson: You're serving life without possibility of parole, so you'd benefit from having the guards be a little bit afraid of you.

Marcia: Maybe, but I saw him stab Georgia.

Jackson: Where?

Marcia: I'm sorry.

Jackson: Where did you see Mason murder Georgia?

Marcia: Just outside my cell.

Jackson: So on the first floor.

Marcia: Yes, on the first floor.

Jackson: Your honor at this point I'd like to call a rebuttal witness, doctor Donna Moloney.

.

Although Donna Moloney no longer had a medical lisence, everyone knew who Jackson meant. Donna took the stand.

.

Jackson: Where were you when the murder happanned?

Donna: Working a late shift in the infirmary, returning to my cell.

Jackson: Did you see who actually killed Georgia?

Donna: No. I came back and saw Mason standing over her dead body. It seemed he was calling for medical. I went over to see if I could help, but she was already dead.

Jackson: So you have no idea who killed Georgia.

Donna: None whatsoever.

Jackson: Any medical theories on that subject?

Donna: Georgia was a child-molestor, most guards and inmates hate them. She wasn't a very strong woman, and she was on the third day of a hunger strike. I would guess she knew her attacker, someone who could get close enough to take her by suprise. Although admittedly her hunger might have dulled her reflexes and survival instincts somewhat. It was most likely someone strong, someone who could kill her even after Georgia began fighting back.

Jackson: You've heard Marcia's testimony, do you believe it to be an accurate version of what happanned?

Donna: No.

Jackson: But you said you didn't see who murdered Georgia.

Donna: Based on the blood splatter it was clear she was stabbed on the second floor, she was already bleeding before someone pushed her off the rails. Also I found blood on the second floor rails. Most likely when Georgia was stabbed she was completely suprised at first, but then she put up some kind of struggle. That would account for the blood on the rails.

Jackson: So in your medical opinion, with well over a decade of practicing medicine, Marcia is lying when she says that George Mason stabbed Georgia on the first floor of this prison?

Donna: In my medical opinion, yes Marcia is lying.


	386. Chapter 386

Chapter 386

.

Jackson hoped that Donna's testimony proved that Marcia had lied, he just had to cast the same reasonable doubt on Deborah's testimony. She testified that Mason had indeed stabbed Georgia, except that she claimed he did it on the second floor and threw her off the rails. In all the confusion of the riot, those two hadn't bothered to collaborate about whether the murder took place on the second or first floor. Deborah had heard Marcia testify and get cross-examined. This was most likely why she was now claiming that it happanned on the second floor. Jackson brought up how Deborah had worked in the prison pharmacy, stole drugs and sold them to other inmates. It was George Mason who put her in solitary confinement, made sure she could never work in the pharmacy again. And Jackson had one more rebuttal witness, C.O. Frank Latham. Latham was one of the hostages, now brought in to testify about what he knew. Deborah seemed visibly worried when he was brought into this court. Jackson knew Deborah was a sociopath, murdered her own parents and tried to frame her sister. When the police caught on to her Deborah tried to flee the country. Needing money for this Deborah robbed a bank, and held a gun to a child's head. Not exactly the maternal type, it seemed unlikely she would risk her own life to murder a child-molestor. But Deborah was a survivor, and what Frank Latham was about to say about her, might just provide reasonable doubt for George Mason.

.

Jackson: Officer Latham, the records of prisoners' work schedules were destroyed in the riot. What would they have said about Deborah's whereabouts on the morning in question?

Latham: That she was in her cell until the mandatory wake-up.

Jackson: Would those records have been accurate?

Latham: No, I forged those documents.

Jackson: Why would you do that?

Latham: To protect myself. Deborah was with me that morning, we were, together. I know it's illegal but she always consented, my conscience was okay with it. Anyway, after we were done, she went back to her cell. She was suppossed to wait until the doors were opened, then blend in for the head count. Whoever murdered Georgia screwed up that plan.

Jackson: What exactly did you give her in exchange for sexual favors?

Latham: Ciggarettes, candy bars. Eventually I helped get her transferred to the pharmacy, let her take her own chances about stealing the drugs.

Jackson: But George Mason screwed up her business on that front, didn't he?

Latham: Yeah, I tried to get her transferred back, but Mason wouldn't let that happen. And given her past stealing, the rules were on Mason's side. Still, I strung her along, made Deborah believe I was working on the situation.

Jackson: But you weren't?

Latham: There was no point, Mason wouldn't budge, and he has more honor than I do. As far as I can tell he never sleeps with inmates.

Jackson: But you do. You had sex with her, I'm assuming others, using them.

Latham: Yes, I provided them with little treats, and they gave me things in return.

Jackson: I think this court has a rough idea what you got from these women. But, just for the record, could you please tell this court exactly what you were doing with Deborah yesterday morning:

Deborah: Stop!

.

The "courtroom" was suprised when Deborah stood up like this, even more suprised when she said the following.

.

Deborah: I admit it, I murdered Georgia and framed George Mason. I did it, and that's it.


	387. Chapter 387

Chapter 387

.

Note: This is the chapter where I reveal who actually killed Georgia. Enjoy

.

Tamika and Jackson each gave their closing statements to the jury. While they deliberated Tamika oversaw the pizzas being delivered. The jury stalled, most likely they just wanted to enjoy the pizza before it was official. Jackson ate with his client.

.

Mason: At least I get a last meal.

Jackson: Don't be so pessimistic. We proved that one of the witnesses lied, and another witness confessed in open court.

Mason: In a normal trial I'd have reasonable doubt, but not here. I know Deborah didn't actually commit the murder, you were about to reveal that she was Latham's informant.

Jackson: I figured she'd know she was more likely to survive in here as a murderer than as an informant. Who do you think actually killed Georgia?

Mason: My best guess is Babe. She's reckless, worried what Georgia would do to her son if she got out, not to mention how all of this did kind of save her girlfriend's life by ending her hunger strike. I should have stayed in juvenile hall. I'm not a big believer in rehabilitation, but maybe, if they're young enough.

Jackson: Why'd you leave?

Mason: This place offered me more money. I figured that me and my husband could enjoy a slightly higher standard of living, very slight. If anything happens, could you make sure he's okay?

Jackson: Sure. Maybe you will get out, return to being a guard at juvenile hall.

Mason: Yeah, maybe. Whatever happens, I just want you to know I'm grateful for all you've tried to do for me.

.

At 2pm the jury reached a verdict. Mason was understandably nervous, but tried to maintain his dignity for what was likely to be his execution.

.

Helena: Has the jury reached a verdict?

Forewoman: We wouldn't be here if we hadn't.

Helena: What say you?

Forewoman: We didn't have a choice. After Deborah confessed, we had to find George Mason, not guilty.

.

This verdict was a suprise to many in this "courtroom." Some seemed ready to tear Mason apart despite the verdict. Bridget and her deputies surrounded Mason, tried to calm them down. It would have been one thing to execute Mason if he were declared guilty of murdering one of them, but now it would be a lynching. Such an act would destroy any credibility the inmates had in negotiations. They still didn't like this, but the inmates backed off, willing to let Mason walk out of here unharmed.

.

Mason: I don't believe it.

Tamika: Why not? Have you forgotten what it's like to be human?

Jackson: You wanted him declared innocent, didn't you?

Tamika: We made a stand, showed that guards cannot murder us without some consequences. But the outside would never have accepted us declaring him guilty. Now, they know we were serious about a fair trial. It will help give us credibility in negotiations.

Jackson: Hell of a risk.

Tamika: A neccessary one, and it payed off.

Bridget: I'd better get you two out of here, before some meth-head changes her mind.

Mason: I agree, let's get the hell out of here.

.

Bridget escorted Jackson and Mason out of the prison. Mason talked with her quietly.

.

Mason: I'm not sure I expect you to believe me, but I didn't kill your friend.

Bridget: She wasn't my friend. And I know you didn't kill her. Deborah didn't kill her either, trust me.

Mason: You killed her?

Bridget: One less child-molestor in the world. At least she did something productive on her way out.

Jackson: But she was part of your hunger strike.

Bridget: They weren't going to take us seriously until one of us died. Would you prefer I let it be your niece?

Mason: You know I almost got killed over this right?

Bridget: I miscalculated what would happen, the riot wasn't my idea. I just wanted a martyr for the cause, sorry about all of this.


	388. Chapter 388

Chapter 388

.

When the inmates declared Mason innocent and released him some in the news media quesioned their narrative. Perhaps the inmates really had been dedicated to justice, maybe their demands were reasonable after all. Ofcourse some merely changed their focus. One network in particular now focused on Bianca and Babe. They claimed Bianca was a sociopath who murdered Michael for money, and she was now a hardcore radical. This civerage really upset Erica, Kendall and Krystal tried to comfort her. Erica in turn tried to comfort Krystal when this network tried to make Babe seem like a slut and an unfit mother. They were comparing Bianca and Babe to Thelma and Louise. Somehow they obtained a photo of Babe, shortly before her idiot boyfriend talked her into robbing a liquor store. In this photograph Babe and her boyfriend were posing with guns, which did not help after she was arrested.

.

Erica: Are you okay Krystal?

Krystal: I guess, all things considered. I blamed her boyfriend for this. I also blamed Britney Spears, easy access to guns, and yes I blamed Babe for being so stupid. When the police came to my trailer my first thought was that something happanned to her. But no, they informed me that my daughter had been arrested for armed robbery. I was angry, dissapointed, and relieved all at the same time.

Erica: I think I can top that. Imagine finding out that a young woman you know served time for prostitution is your long lost daughter. And your daughter later going to prison for murder.

David: That's pretty bad too.

.

Erica and Krystal turned around and realized that David had arrived and joined their conversation.

.

David: But imagine realizing you have a child who's already in prison for armed robbery. Oh, and ofcourse finding out you're a grandfather.

Erica: What are you talking about David?

David: Krystal, did you ever go to Penn State?

Krystal: I never went to college. But I did work at a diner near that campus for awhile. And yes I did date a student back then, not you.

David: I could be wrong, but I think you and I may have hooked up once back in the day.

Krystal: It's possible, and the math does add up.

Erica: Are you saying you're Babe's father?

David: It is possible. If it is I'd like to get to know my daughter and grandson. And Babe can get to know her little sister.

Krystal: That would be nice.


	389. Chapter 389

Chapter 389

.

Summers was able to negotiate with Diaz for the release of the three hostages her group was holding. Governor Davis couldn't officially give in to the demands of the rioters. On the other hand, he could reward those who helped law enforcement during the riot. If for example, they helped these three hostages escape, the governor could commute their death sentances. The problem then was how could Diaz and her group get these hostages out without being detected. Chelsea might be able to help with that. Years ago Celsea had been in an abusive relationship with a man who pulled a gun on her. Chelsea grabbed the gun and tried to get him to ack off, even fired a warning shot into the ceiling. Unfortunately the police and the courts viewed this action as endangering lives. Chelsea believed that had she been a white woman doing this she never would have been arrested. But because she was black, they threw her in jail. Chelsea's son Daryl was placed in a foster home, fell in with the wrong crowd, and got arrested for dealing drugs. That was why Chelsea agreed to the hunger strike, to improve conditions for inmates, including Daryl. Diaz believed Chelsea would help if she thought Davis might be lenient to her and Daryl. There was a rumor that Chelsea had learned of a blindspot where inmates could escape, but even if Chelsea escaped Daryl was still in juvenile hall. And telling other inmates would expose her to more jail time, telling the guards would expose her to retaliation from other inmates. But now, they needed Chelsea to tell them exactly where this blindspot was. Chelsea agreed, Diaz and Summers reached an agreement. Diaz would sneak her three out, along with her other girls. Once she saw news reports of Davis commuting the other death sentances she would find a way to get more hostages through the blind spot. It was risky, for all involved, but it seemed the best way to get more people out alive.


	390. Chapter 390

Chapter 390

.

It was now day three of the riot, early morning. So far there hadn't been much violence. But the pizza was all gone and the rest of the food would soon be gone. Bianca and Babe feared that even if they were given amnesty they would face "Unofficial" retaliation from the guards later. They tried to make light of the situation, like the news report comparing the two of them to Thelma and Louise.

.

Bianca: Makes sense. One of them killed a rapist, the other committed armed robbery.

Babe: I guess the comparison makes sense, but I remember how that movie ends.

Bianca: Yeah, but compared to this, I understand their logic.

Babe: You're not thinking of doing anything rash are you?

Bianca: Not yet. But, depending on how bad things get after all this is over.

.

Babe was worried Bianca would take her own life, she'd heard of other inmates making similar plans. Ofcourse Babe still hoped her appeal would work, and she could go home to her son. Bianca on the other hand was serving life without parole, and things were about to get worse. Before Babe could begin talking Bianca out of suicide they saw something. Diaz, and the other Death Row inmates were escorting three of the hostages somewhere, Diaz quickly saw Bianca and Babe, and had her girls put their hands over their mouths. She then pulled a gun and motioned for them to stay quiet.

.

Bianca: Where did you get a gun?

Diaz: One of these guards was stupid enough to bring one inside during the riot, now I have it.

Babe: What are you doing with these guards?

Diaz: We made a deal with Summers. We "rescue" these three, we get our sentances commuted. We also need to get other hostages out. You tell anyone...

Babe: I'm no snitch, neither is Bianca.

Diaz: Good. Actually this could be good. Here's what's going to happen. We'll escort the hostages through the blind spot. My girls go out with them, I stay behind. You two care about each other, so you're going to help me get other hostages out. I hold Babe hostage, Bianca rescues a hostage, then vice-versa. This works, we're all going to become friends, because we're all going to be in here for many years.


	391. Chapter 391

Chapter 391

.

Diaz held Babe at gunpoint while Bianca tried to secure one of the remaining 18 hostages. She went to where they were being held, and told the guard that Summers was demanding proof of life for one particular hostage. The guard had little reason to doubt Bianca, she had credibility from her hunger strike, and she was friends with Tamika and Bridget. Bianca brought this hostage to Diaz, and they brought him to sneak out the blind spot. There wre now 17 hostages left. Diaz seemed unclear whether to let Babe and Bianca go. She decided to have Babe secure another hostage, while she held Bianca at gunpoint. Diaz let Bianca and Babe say goodbye, just in case.

.

Bianca: I used the proof of life argument for that one, I don't know if it will work again.

Babe: I'll think of something.

Bianca: I always wanted to ask you, what's it like, committing armed robbery?

Babe: I admit, it was a thrill. But doesn't last more than a few minutes. After, it suddenly hits you. You wonder "What have I done." And the memory of the look on my mother's face, the shame, that lasts a lot longer. Why do you ask?

Bianca: I was just curious. I admit, I always found that hot. Besides, in case you don't come back.

Babe: Ofcourse I'll come back. I'll think of some excuse to get another hostage.

Bianca: If you can't, you know where the blind spot is. Chelsea, and all the other Death Row inmates have already surrendered to Summers. I wouldn't blame you if you just left me. You should get back to your son.

Babe: And you should get back to your daughter.

Bianca: That's not going to happen. And if I have to die to get you back to AJ, at least it will be for a noble cause.


	392. Chapter 392

Chapter 392

.

Erica and Kendall continued waiting outside the prison. They stayed behind the perimeter, along with the other families. The families of the hostages were in the minority here, they avoided the other families. Whether it was because they felt somewhat superior, or they were afraid of the other families was unclear. Both sides dis-liked the other onlookers. Reporters were one thing, this was certainly newsworthy. But others just wanted to be a near a genuine prison riot, take some selfies, sell and/or collect souveneirs. To them this was a thrilling carnival, it wasn't like their loved ones were in danger. Around noon on day three Zack Slater was interviewed. Many at the prison watched on their smart-phones. His brother had been murdered by one of the inmates, one of the suspected leader of the riot no less.

.

Reporter: You actually met Bianca Montgomery a few times correct?

Zack; That's right.

Reporter: Did you have any suspicions at the time that she was a sociopath?

Zack: I don't believe she is.

Reporter: Even though she murdered your brother?

Zack: I actually believe that she acted in self-defense.

Reporter: The jury seemed to disagree with that claim.

Zack: Because of the threats she made to JR Chandler, the man who kidnapped her daughter. Bianca was stupid to threaten JR with a gun like she did, but I do not believe she is a murderer or a sociopath. Michael was a sociopath who tried to murder me. And I can vouch that Bianca had no interest in the Cambias money. Any claim that she tried to commit murder or have this child for the inheritance is nonsense.

Reporter: What about the fact that she is one of the leaders of this riot?

Zack: My understanding is that Bianca began a hunger strike to improve conditions in this prison. She was using a legal, non-violent method to help people, risking only her own life. There is no evidence she had anything to do with the riot. Reports from those hostages that were released indicate she has done all she could to treat them humanely. She is a kind humanitarian and a loving mother, not a violent radical. And I will testify to that in any court of law.


	393. Chapter 393

Chapter 393

.

Babe was able to get two more hostages. She claimed that Tamika was seperating them make a rescue attempt harder if Summers tried it. This ploy worked, although it seemed unlikely this guard would believe any more excuses. Unless ofcourse this guard was covertly helping them, hoping to get a full pardon later. Then again she was a meth-head, not always rational enough to plan something like that. Babe brought these hostages to Diaz.

.

Babe: Okay, can me and Bianca go now?

Diaz: Yeah, I just saw on the news that Davis commuted everyone else's sentances. Summers assures me that if I can get out with one more hostage, or in this case two, I get my sentance commuted. We should all go, surrender before the others realize what we did.

.

The five of them went to the blindspot as covertly as they could. They made it their, and one by one they began sneaking out. The hostages first, then Babe. But before they could all make it out they were interrupted. Apparently the other inmates had learned of Diaz's plan, and were not exactly thrilled with her decision. Babe quickly sped up and got to the other side of safety. Babe didn't want to leave her girlfriend behind, but she wanted to live long enough to see her son again. She went, and barely made it out in time. Summers knew there was no chance of getting Diaz and Bianca out now. He feared what they would do to these two who had helped, but there was nothing he could do for them right now.


	394. Chapter 394

Chapter 394

.

Goveror Davis was informed that some of the hostages had escaped, thanks to help from a few inmates. Unfortunately the inmates had learned of the blindspot, so they couldn't get any more hostages out that way. At any rate, it was important to reward those who had helped, perhaps it would persuade other inmates to keep the remaining 15 hostages alive. Six of the seven Death Row inmates had cooperated and made it out, David would commute each of their sentances to life without possibility of parole. A woman named Chelsea had also helped, all she had done was fire a warning shot to force her abusive boyfriend to back off. Had she been a white woman Davis suspected she never would have been arrested. Chelsea's son Daryl was also incarcerated in juvenile hall, he likely would have not gotten involved in drug-dealing if he'd had his mother. Davis decided to give full pardons to both Chelsea and Daryl. And one other inmate, Arabelle Carey, better known to her friends as "Babe." She was arrested for armed robbery, made parole, arrested for parole violation, specifically having heroin near her infant son. Babe was appealing this, claimed her ex-husband planted the drugs. Given JR Chandler's track record this seemed plausible. David decided to pardon Babe as well.

.

Babe was allowed to see her mother again. She was grateful, they hadn't been able to see each other outside of prison in several months. Babe wanted to enjoy this while she could, she knew she'd be sent back into prison before long. There was also a doctor here, David Hayward. At first Babe thought he was here to give her a routine medical exam, but he didn't.

.

Krystal: Babe, I'd like you to meet David Hayward, your father.

Babe: My father?

Krystal: I'm not entirely sure, but yes, I think he's a candidate. We can do a DNA test if you want.

David: Babe, I want you to know I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I honestly didn't know I had a child. But I'm going to make it up to you, I'll do what I can in recommending leniency for you. And, if you'll let me, I'd like to be a part of my grandchild's life.

Babe: I'd like that. But from what I've heard you hate Adam and JR Chandler. JR is AJ's biological father.

David: I know. But I will try to get along with Adam for the sake of our grandchild. JR on the other hand...

Babe: He wants nothing to do with our son, and that's fine with me. If I knew where he was, he's just lucky I'm already in prison.

David: I'm not.

.

This family reunion was slightly interrupted by captain Summers.

.

Babe: Can I please have a few more minutes with my parents?

Summers: You can have all the time you like, just thought you'd like to know. Due to your cooperation, governor Davis has granted you a full pardon. We'd still like you to tell us anything you might know. But it seems your parents can take you home tonight.

.

Erica and Kendall heard the news that Babe had been one of the inmates who was granted a full pardon. They couldn't blame Babe for this. It seemed she had helped hostages escape, and Kendall definitely understood why governor Davis would try and ecourage other inmates to cooperate. But prison riots tend to fall apart, whatever order Tamika and Bridget kept would collapse soon. And they would take it out on those they viewed as traitors, like Bianca. Especially now that her girlfriend had been pardoned. All that Kendall had done to get the new governor Logan to pardon Bianca wouldn't do any good if she died in prison.


	395. Chapter 395

Chapter 395

.

Diaz's actions hurt Tamika's credibility, showed Summers that her group wasn't entirely united. On the other hand, they had stopped the blindspot, noone else could escape now. They still had 15 hostages, and Davis might be more willing to negotiate quickly, before any further deterioration put them in more danger. It was almost sunset on day three, and governor Davis agreed to talk with Tamika in a private call. The inmates still had seven demands, but declaring Mason not guilty and letting him go gave her side some credibility.

.

Tamika: Thank you for agreeing to talk with me governor David.

Davis: Also with me is governor-elect Logan.

Tamika: Makes sense. If we can reach a deal he'll have to enforce much of it.

Davis: I've looked at your remaining seven demands, here is my position. No to amnesty. I've already commuted six of the seven death sentances, I will commute Diaz's sentance when this is over. I do believe that warden Gomez acted illegally in canceling the GED program, labor for private companies, buying cheap sub-standard food, and in neglecting prisoners' healthcare needs.

Tamika: And he will be prosecuted for that?

Davis: I can't forsee who we might have to give immunity too. But rest assured that those who committed crimes will not be allowed to return to these jobs.

Tamika: And the abuse by guards?

Davis: Me and Logan will ensure that the rules regarding prisoners' safety will be seriously investigated.

Tamika: But no to amnesty?

Davis: The investigation will determine who was responsible for what, and recommend appropriate punishments.

Tamika: Sounds like you're not giving much that you're not legally required to give us anyway.

Davis: I cannot be seen as rewarding a riot, or there will be others. But if any of these hostages die, chances are none of your demands will ever be met, regardless of the law. Do we have a deal?

Tamika: Yes. I'm already serving life without parole, not much more you can do to me. We'll release the remaining 15 hostages immediately.


	396. Chapter 396

Chapter 396

.

Bridget had grown up in the military, so she was used to strict discipline. What she really hated about prison was the loss of purpose. This whole thing, bad as it had been, had given Bridget a reason to fight, to live. It had been a hard choice to murder Georgia, but it had saved Bianca's life. Ofcourse now Bianca had a reputation as a traitor, and she was stuck in here for the rest of her life. The riot was about to end. Tamika had negotiated a release of the hostages. The governor met most of their demands, except for amnesty. Bridget vowed to protect Bianca when this was over. It would give her a reason to live, especially now as she'd have to serve much more time for her part in this riot. Right now she was bringing the 15 remaining hostages outside. Some of the inmates were getting high one last time on the stolen drugs, but for the most part they weren't expecting much more trouble. Unfortunately some wanted trouble. They were looking at spending the rest of their lives in here, and facing more retaliation from other guards. These inmates wanted to go out in a blaze of glory, and they wanted to hurt some of these guards first. Marcia was the leader of them for now. Although Marcia was the leader of the Aryan Sisterhood, others were following her lead. None seemed to be listening to logic, they just wanted more violence. Bridget feared she wouldn't be able to bring these 15 out safely. She would just try and get them out as quickly as possible, before it really hit the fan.


	397. Chapter 397

Chapter 397

.

The inmates had a second riot, this one against Tamika's authority. It was mostly led by the Aryan Sisterhood, but joined by those who wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. Deborah was here. Despite the fact she was considered a murderer and an informant she seemed to have become Marcia's right-hand. Apparently she used the drugs she stole to buy her way into this riot. Rumor was she now helped inmates use the drugs to commit suicide, thus avoiding the consequences for their recent actions. Tamika and her deputy Bridget were murdered. Some of the hostages escaped in the chaos, but Marcia's group now had 5 of the original hostages. They also planned to retaliate against those they felt had collaborated with the other side. That included Bianca, Diaz, Donna, Helena, and Rose. Marcia decided to give her group a little fun before the National Guard stormed the place. They still had the gun Diaz had stolen, with six bullets. Marcia put Bianca, father Jude, Diaz, Donna, Helena, and officer Latham down at the table. She emptied her gun, put one bullet back in. Marcia then spun the chambers, quickly snapped them shut, and placed the gun on the table.

.

Marcia: Here are the rules, there are six players, six chambers in the gun. Each player will put the gun to their head and pull the trigger once. If anyone refuses, you all die. And if anyone has some idea about using the gun on us, I remind you that you have only one bullet and are greatly outnumbered. If someone dies before your turn, you are eempt. I leave it to each of you to figure out who goes first.

.

The group was understandably scared, but it became clear that one of them was going to die. Summonning all of her courage, Bianca took the gun first. She closed her eyes, tried to let her last thought be of Miranda, and pulled the trigger. It was a click, that chamber was empty. Bianca was grateful to be alive, but she feared one of these others was going to die. Officer Latham went next, his chamber was also empty. Diaz went next. She feared she was going to die. There was a one in four chance of this, greater odds if she delayed. But Diaz knew she had at least protected her girls. There was a certain bond that formed among those on Death Row, whatever differences they had were irrelevant when society wanted them all dead. Diaz tried to think of her accomplishment as she pulled the trigger. This was the fateful chamber. Diaz died right here in this second riot.


	398. Chapter 398

Chapter 398

.

Summers wasn't entirely certain if he heard a gunshot from inside the prison. But some of his men heard it too, and the reporters were already reporting it. Whatever order Tamika and Bridget had maintained was gone under Marcia's "leadership." They had to face the ugly truth, Marcia's faction was now executing the hostages. Summers ordered his teams to begin the assault immediately. Most of the inmates surrendered without a fight, even told them where Marcia's group was holding the hostages. Sadly, by the time they arrived, officer Frank Latham had already died in the second round of russian roulette. These inmates put up a fight, wanting to die in a blaze of glory. Marcia used her remaining bullets to try and shoot the National Guard, but she was shot and killed first. The riot was soon officially over, all the remaining hostages were now secured. Bianca was taken to the yard with the other captured prisoners. Ordered to stay on the matt, on her knees, hands on her head. The National Guard needed the prisoners secured so they could do an accurate head count. Bianca had survived the riot, but likely wouldn't last much longer. She was still serving life without possibility of parole. Getting more time for the riot was just a number, the retaliation she would face from other guards for Latham's death would be very real. Not to mention she now had a reputation for helping the guards, and her only friends were all dead or pardoned. As bad as the past four months had been, Bianca feared they were about to get so much worse.


	399. Chapter 399

Chapter 399

.

With the riot officially over governor Davis was getting ready to pardon some of those who had helped the hostages. Donna, the doctor. She had committed fraud, but only to save lives. Rose, a dedicated foster mother, had been desperate enough to commit fraud to avoid losing her home. They had both saved George Mason's life at the "trial" both had been model prisoners previously. Davis decided to pardon both of them. But those who had participated, encouraged, murdered officer Frank Latham. Davis suspected they would be incarcerated for the rest of their lives, if not outright executed. Deborah was also trying to weasel a pardon out of her actions. Her alleged contribution to Summers had been talking some of the inmates into suicide, thus making fewer inmates the National Guard had to worry about. Deborah was a sociopath, Davis had no intention of pardoning her. Governor-elect Logan was ofcourse briefed on all of this. He also had a meting scheduled with Kendall Hart. Kendall had donated the maximum to his campaign, as had Erica Kane and others. They also donated the maximum to Davis' campaign. Perfectly legal, just short of bribery. It was not hard to figure out what they wanted, they wanted a pardon for Bianca Montgomery. Logan had no intention of pardoning Bianca, and would meet with Kendall personally to tell her that. Hopefully she would let the others know this as well.

.

Kendall: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting governor.

Logan: Not yet, for now Davis still has that distinction. I appreciate your campain cntributions, but I feel I must remind you that nothing was ever promised. I stated my positions on all relevant issues, and it was for the people of Pennsylvania to decide for themselves whether they agreed enough to vote for me and/or donate to my campaign.

Kendall: I assume you know what I want.

Logan: A pardon for your sister.

Kendall: Exactly.

Logan: According to this report your sister was convicted by a jury of her peers of murder in the first degree. Sentanced by a judge to life with no possibility of parole. It seems that Bianca did not participate in the riot willingly, but nor did she do anything to help the hostages willingly. I'm afraid I see no reason to pardon your sister.

Kendall: What about your daughter, Ashley?

Logan: Are you threatening my family?

Kendall: Not at all. I'm hoping to appeal to your sense of family. God forbid anyone did to Ashley what Michael did to Bianca, wouldn't you want them dead?

Logan: Yes, and I'd want to make them suffer for it. But our system of laws is better than one person's bloodlust.

Kendall: Let me put it another way. Ashley suffered from kidney failure. She would have died, except she got a transplant.

Logan: What is your point?

Kendall: Given her age, she couldn't get a kidney donated from a live donor. Because a 15 year old can't consent to giving up her kidney.

Logan: I'm not entirely certain who it was from. I'm sorry that some other family lost their child in a car accident, or wherever.

Kendall: You didn't want to know. Am I what you imagined when you tried to picture who the "donor" was? A 15 year old prostitute, no real family, would probably be in and out of prison for the rest of her life.

Logan: You're not wrong, I never tried to imagine because, I didn't want to know.

Kendall: These records confirm that your daughter's kidney came from me, when I was too young to consent. How much did you pay them?

Logan: Three hundred thousand dollars, plus medical expenses. I honestly don't know how that weasel I hired contacted your prison warden.

Kendall: That I believe. You already know what I want, you can say you're thinking like a father. That's actually more honest than most politicians.

Logan: Davis has daughters as well. I might be able to convince him to pardon Bianca.

Kendall: I'm fine with her getting out before Christmas. But you take the oath on January 20th. You have until 12:01am January 21st. If Bianca is still in prison at 12;02am I will be talking to the press.

Logan: I understand. I understand why you're using your "Get out of jail free card" for your sister. But to be clear, there's only one in the deck.

Kendall: Understood. Just make sure Bianca gets out of prison soon.


	400. Chapter 400

Chapter 400

.

Note: I'd like to dedicate this milestone chapter to my grandmother who passed away recently. She loved "All my children" and got me into it way back in the summer of 2003. She was the strongest woman I ever knew, may she rest in peace.

.

Bianca continued kneeling on the matt, arms on her head. It wouldn't be long before she was returned to her cell. With Babe having been officially pardoned she might briefly have her own private cell. But before long she'd be in the general population again, and the looks from the other prisoners suggested they would murder her. They knew they were going to be spending the rest of their lives in here because of their actions during the riot. It was clear they wanted to take their frustrations out on someone they felt had cooperated with Summers and the National Guard. In particular members of the Aryan Sisterhood who blamed Bianca for Marcia's death, or the sex-offenders who blamed her uncle Jack for freeing the murderer who killed one of their own. But, having gotten the reputation as a traitor, Bianca knew she had no shortage of enemies right now. And it seemed unlikely the guards would help. In some ways Bianca had been the face of the riot, they wouldn't help someone they blamed for the death of one of their own. Then the guards came for Bianca. She wasn't sure why they were coming for her, maybe they just wanted to interrogate her first. But instead they brought her to an office with Summers and Jackson.

.

Bianca: Can I please have something to eat?

Summers: Sure. I have some doughnuts here. I know it's a stereotype but I really do need to keep up my strength for a long operation like this.

Jackson: Bianca, I wanted to confirm this before I let you know, you've been pardoned.

Bianca: What?

Summers: He's right, the state attorney general confirmed this herself. I don't know if it's because you helped save those hostages, albeit at gunpoint, or maybe because Davis felt sympathy for you as a father . But here it is. We would like to take your statement, but after your uncle Jack can drive you home.


	401. Chapter 401

Chapter 401

.

Bianca couldn't believe it, she had been officially pardoned by governor Davis. Maybe, now that he was leaving, he was thinking more like a father than a politician. Kendall had hinted she was working on getting her a pardon, but Bianca thought that was just wishful thinking. But here it was, she was free to go. Summers still had to take her statement, and Bianca had to eat a lot or she'd starve at this point. And ofcourse a doctor gave her a medical exam to make sure everything was okay. But then uncle Jack began driving her home. It was a long drive, and they had to stop for drive-thru to eat on the drive. And ofcourse, before Bianca went to her and Maggie's apartment, they had one very important stop to make. Bianca had to pick up her daughter Miranda. Kendall wasn't home, perhaps she had been busy finding a way to get governor Davis to issue a pardon. Maybe Bianca didn't want too many details about how that worked. She was more worried that Miranda wouldn't remember her, or accept her. But Miranda actually seemed to smile when she saw her mother, she laughed when Bianca came to hug her. Bianca couldn't find the right words. All she could say, with tears in her eyes, was "My Miranda, my sweet Miranda." This was the moment Bianca had always dreamed of, but feared she would never experience. The chance to hold her baby girl. Whatever happanned from now on, they were a family, reunited, always family.


	402. Chapter 402

Chapter 402

.

Bianca knew she had a lot of lost time to make up for with Miranda. She vowed to spend an entire week just in her apartment with the baby. Ofcourse all of her family and friends popped in at one time or another. They wanted to make sure Bianca was really home. One of them was Maggie.

.

Maggie: It's good to see you again.

Bianca: Yeah, I'm glad to see you too. Miranda's down for a nap so, we have to talk quietly.

Maggie: Understood.

Bianca: When did you move out of here?

Maggie: About a month after you were arrested. It just felt lonely without you. I moved back in with David and Anna for awhile, but with Babe having moved in with her baby, it's just a little too crowded. So I've got my own place for now.

Bianca: You're always welcome here.

Maggie: So, are you and Babe still together?

Bianca: I don't know. She and I both have a lot of lost time to make up for with our babies, and she gets to know her father and little sister now.

Maggie: Makes sense, I've been concentrating on my studies.

Bianca: You're going to make a great doctor one day.

Maggie: And you are a great mother.

Bianca: I have a few moments. Look Maggie, I honestly don't know who I should or want to be with right now, but I hope the door for us hasn't completely closed.

Maggie: I don't want to close that door either. The truth is, I've been seeing someone. It's not serious, yet, but I thought you should know.

Bianca: Thank you for telling me. Who's the lucky girl?

Maggie: Actually, you know Jamie?

Bianca: Tad and Brooke's son?

Maggie: Yeah. Jamie and I aren't serious, it's pretty casual. To be honest, I'm not a six on the Kinsey Scale, but I'm not a zero either.

Bianca: As long as you're happy.

Maggie: I'm as confused as you are in some ways. I can't guarantee we'll wind up back together, but let's keep that option, at least for now. One more thing. I heard about this support group, here's the address, it's in the basement of a church. It's like my PTSD support group, except it's specifically for people who just got out of prison. I figured if you had trouble readjusting, they might be able to help.

.

Maggie didn't feel the need to mention that some of the people in her support group had been to prison, but didn't want to turn her back on someone who might have PTSD. That was why, despite her mixed feelings towards Babe, Maggie had also told Babe about this support group. Bianca thanked Maggie for this and hugged her. Whatever their future might hold, she knew Maggie was a good person.


	403. Chapter 403

Chapter 403

.

Bianca and Babe took Maggie's advice and went to this particular PTSD support group. It helped them re-adjust to society after having been in prison. In mid-December Erica threw a Christmas party. Although it was awkward for some, they all tried to get along for Bianca's sake. Jackson came with Kristen and Lily, which caused Erica to have a few drinks. Amanda came at Bianca's invitation. Many still blamed her for her part in JR's scheme. But Bianca knew it wasn't entirely her fault, and she did the right thing, eventually. Besides, Bianca wanted to set a good example for Miranda regarding forgiveness. David came with Anna, little Leora, Babe, little AJ, and Krystal. Maggie came with Jamie. Things were somewhat awkward between Maggie and Babe, given how neither was sure who Bianca loved, and Maggie suspected Babe and Jamie were attracted to each other. But they were family, they'd try to get along. Kendall came with Ryan and little Spike, Greenlee came with Leo. Zack came with his son Ethan. Zack had defended Bianca when the press turned against her, and he seemed willing to continue defending her despite what the tabloids might continue to say. And Ethan seemed to be taking a shine to Simone. Jessie Hubbard came with his wife Angie and their baby. Angie had lost her eyesight when she was pregnant, but David seemed confident that she would get her eyesight back, eventually. Also at this party were Mia, Reggie, Tad, Brooke, Dixie, Vera, Stuart, Marion, Aidan, mr Lavery, Edmund, Maria, Myrtle, Opal, even Adam. Adam hadn't een particularly supportive when JR married Babe, but now he was trying to make amends so he could be a part of his grandson's life. But it was one guest in particular who would change things in particular. It was father Jude, the chaplain from Bianca and Babe's old prison, he came to see Zack Slater.

.

Zack: Father Jude, are you collecting for charity?

Jude: Actually, I came to ask you about a more personal matter. Your son Ethan, how did you get a good relationship with him?

Zack: It wasn't easy, took time. Mainly I let him know that, when he was ready to talk, I'd be there for him. Why do you ask?

Jude: I wasn't always a priest. When I was 19, I was living with this girl, we were both drinking and using drugs heavily. She got pregnant, we got into an argument about what should be done. When it was over we broke up. I thought she had an abortion, but really I just heard what I wanted to hear.

Zack: I'm a little confused, I thought you priests viewed abortion as a sin.

Jude: I don't judge, but yes I view it as a sin.

Zack: So how could you make an exception for your own child?

Jude: It's suprisingly easy if you're both selfish and stupid at the same time. Anyway I tried to turn my life around, make amends for my mistakes. Three years ago I found out that she had the baby, I have a son. I reached out to him, but he said he wasn't ready to have a relationship with me. So, any advice?

Zack: Try to be patient. I guess prayer is a good idea. Don't make excuses for your mistakes, admit you screwed up. Hope it works out.

Jude: Thank you.

.

Kendall and Ryan stumbled upon Zack and Jude's conversation. They weren't sure what those were talking about, that was their business. But seeing a clergy person here gave Kendall an idea.

.

Kendall: Do you remember why we delayed getting married?

Ryan: You wanted Bianca to be here for the wedding.

Kendall: All the documents are signed, we have a clergy person. Everyone we love, including Bianca, is here.

Ryan: You want to get married right now?

Kendall: Why not?

Ryan: Yeah, why not? I've even got a ring.

.

Ryan pulled out a ring. It was from the day they first met, the one Ryan almost payed hundreds of dollars for, until this mysterious girl "Sarah" stopped him. It was probably worth less than the lunch Ryan bought for her that day, but to these two it was perhaps the most precious object they had. Ryan and Kendall decided to get married right here at this party, if father Jude was willing to perform the ceremony.


	404. Chapter 404

Chapter 404

.

The crowd at this party were suprised when Kendall and Ryan said they wanted to get married, immediately. But it did make sense, they had known each other for over three years, been dating for much of that time. This party now featured not only a clergyman, but just about everyone these two knew and loved. And ofcourse there was Spike to consider. It wouldn't be too long before he would understand certain things, it would be nice to tell him that his parents were married. There were enough refreshments available for the crowd. No, DJ but they planned to access Youtube on their smartphones to play love songs for them to dance to. Thus a DJ was unneccessary. Within an hour it was all set up. It wasn't the fancy wedding that Erica might have wanted to throw for her child, but maybe that was for the best. A big fancy wedding would have required too many details, too many ways for things to go wrong, too many ways to stress out the bride and groom and deprive them of joy on what was suppossed to be the happiest day of their lives. Kendall walked down the aisle, Bianca and Greenlee were the bridesmaids, Kristen and Erica both gave Kendall away. Although they hadn't prepared vows, the bride and groom spoke from the heart.

.

Kendall: Ryan, you've seen the best and the worst of me, and you still love me. And I love you. Not so long ago, I didn't think I was capable of that kind of love. You've stood by me through some of the worst moments of my life. So I promise to stay by your side through the good times and the bad, through laughter and tears. I promise to be the best wife I can be, and the best mother to our son that I can be.

Ryan: Kendall, the first day we met, you saved me from making a huge mistake. Ever since I've seen you protect those you care about, you are a true mother bear. This might not have been how I once imagined my wedding, but you are exactly the person I always wanted to be marrying. I can't promise I'll be a perfect husband or father, but I can promise to always keep trying. I will be the best husband to you, and the best father to our son that I can be. I will stay by your side through good times and bad ones, through laughter and tears.

Jude: Not two but one, till life be gone. Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, for the first time, Ryan and Kendall Lavery. You may now kiss the bride.


	405. Chapter 405

Chapter 405

.

Note: I'm doing a flashforward now. The following chapter goes into some of what happens over the next four and a half years. Certain plots I want to start, but need to do the time jump for. Besides, it's only fair to give these characters a little bit of happiness before the next round.

.

The next four and a half years were relatively calm, at least by Pine Valley standards. Bianca, Babe, and Kendall all bonded with their children, watched them grow, changed their diapers, saw them learn to walk and talk. Bianca also followed the investigation into the prison. Warden Gomez and most of the others negotiated immunity in exchange for testifying about how they cut corners with inmate's food and healthcare and pocketed the leftover cash. Few went to prison, the juries were hesitant to convict people who were negligent regarding the rights of rioting criminals. But governor Logan made sure that some of their demands were met. The GED program was restored, they got better food and better healthcare. Private companies could no longer force them to work for no pay. And the corrput guards were replaced with law abiding and compatently trained guards. All of the survivors who were convicted of participating in the riot were given more time, essentially life without parole. Bianca was glad when that sociopath Deborah was given life with no possibility of ever getting out.

.

Things were complicated between Bianca, Maggie, Babe, and Jamie. Bianca had feelings for both Babe and Maggie, Jamie also had strong feelings for Maggie and Babe. To make things even more complicated Babe and Maggie each had feelings for both Jamie and Bianca. The four of them sat down one night and decided to be civil about this. Whatever happanned they would remain friends, and not let jealousy interfere with whatever true love might emerge. Simply put Bianca dated Babe and Maggie at the same time, so did Jamie. It was fun, for awhile. But inevitably it didn't last. When the dust settled Bianca and Maggie were a monogamous couple, and Babe and Jamie got married.

.

Erica was grateful to have a good relationship with both of her daughters, and to be able to see her grandchildren. This did not mean that her desire to drink suddenly dissapeared. With her and Jackson divorced Erica surrounded herelf with numerous attractive young men. Most of them wanted to make love to Erica's moneybelt. Erica got into some personal scandals regarding whether she had relations with contestant's in Enchantment's "Sexiest Man" contests, in particular whether she promised multiple contestants the title in exchange for sexual favors. Erica remembered making love to at least a few of them, but honestly couldn't remember promising them anything. She also tried unsuccessfully to seduce Jackson away from Kristen, but that probably wasn't just because of her drinking. Rock bottom was when she tried to seduce Ryan, her own son-in-law. Kendall walked in on Ryan trying to fight off her mother. Kendall unleashed some of her old rage against her mother. But, when it was over, Kendall agreed to help Erica get clean and sober. Erica went to the Betty Ford Clinic, which had a well-deserved reputation for protecting it's patient's privacy. Erica came out of this clean and sober, and dedicated to being there for her children and grandchildren. She was a better person, which is not to say she wasn't perfect. Erica tried again to seduce Jackson, this time successfully. She and Jackson had a brief affair. But he ended it and confessed to Kristen. It took time, but these two repaired their marriage.

.

Bianca, Maggie, Ryan, Kendall, and Greenlee all finished college during this time. Maggie went to Penn State for medical school. It was a bit of a commute to get to Bianca, but they were determined to make their relationhip work. Bianca ended up working with her mother, helped save the company while her mother was in rehab. She also founded a charity organization, one dedicated to helping abused women and children. Greenlee and Leo got married during this time. Although Greenlee was unable to have children biologically, she decided she still wanted to be a mother. She and Leo decided to adopt a child. They made arrangements with a young college student, who had been raped at a fraternity party. This student didn't feel she was capable of raising this child on her own, both for financial and emotional reasons. After she gave birth she gave Greenlee and Leo her baby, whom they named Emma. Eventually they would have to tell Emma she was adopted, particularly when she realized she was black while both of her parents were white. The important thing was to make sure she knew that she was loved.

.

Lily ended up being recruited by the U.S. military. Her autism meant advanced mathmatical skills which they wanted to use to crack codes used by the taliban and other insurgent groups. Feeling that his life needed more direction Reggie also enlisted in the military. His superiors had no problem assigning him to the same unit as Lily, figuring that they were like family and he'd be more protective of this valuable codebreaker. Kristen and Jackson were understandably worried for their safety, they viewed these two as their children. But Reggie and Lily completed their three years and came back home, with a suprise announcement. During their time together in Afghanistan, Lily and Reggie had fallen in love. This was particularly shocking for Jackson, since he considered both of them his children. But he came to accept it. And Maggie introduced them both to her support group, helped them both readjust to civilian life.

.

David was right when he said that Angie would get her eyesight back. She would always need glasses, and she learned braile just in case. Angie might never be able to practice surgery again, but she decided to become a pediatrician. David admitted he saved her eyesight for selfish reasons. Mainly he wanted Angie, or any qualified doctor, to be able to take care of Leora if the need ever arose. It was very hard at times raising a special needs child, but fortunately Leora had David, Anna, Babe, Maggie, quite a large extended family. It was not easy for David an Anna to make the decision to send Leora to a special needs school. But it became neccessary. And they made sure Leora know she was loved, every weekend at least one of them came up to see her, rain or shine.

.

Despite past grievances, Babe was willing to let Adam be a part of AJ's life. He tried to be a better grandfather than he was a father. Adam, Tad, and David all had their past issues, but they tried to set them aside. With Babe married to Tad's son, and being the mother of Adam's grandson, Adam, David, and Tad were family. Besides, they were getting too old for nonsense. Although much of Pine Valley still didn't trust Amanda at first, they eventually came to accept her. It helped that Bianca and Babe were willing to give her another chance. It seemed that she thought she was protecting a baby from an abusive mother, that scheme was mostly JR's fault. As forgiving as Bianca liked to think she was, even she couldn't bring herself to forgive JR for what he did. JR still hadn't been found, most likely he was in Iran, North Korea, any country that had no extradition treaty with America. He was safer there, and much of Pine Valley was glad to be rid of him. Things were calm, people were happy, while it lasted.


	406. Chapter 406

Chapter 406

.

Maggie was returning from Penn State for the summer. She still had a summer internship to keep up with new medical developments, but she was also looking forward to seeing Bianca and Miranda again. Maggie knew that Miranda was Bianca's daughter, she had never really tried to adopt her, but Maggie had come to see herself as Miranda's mother. She wanted to make it official, so she bought an engagement ring and planned to propose to Bianca. She planned to propose the first night back, when she had a big romantic dinner with her girlfriend. But things don't always go as planned. Maggie began feeling ill on her drive back home. By the time she got back home she could barely drive. Bianca had to help Maggie to the bedroom. She asked Kendall to come over and take Miranda for a sleepover with Spike. Hopefully this was just a 24 hour flu, but Bianca didn't want to take the chance that Miranda would get sick. Bianca took care of Maggie this first night.

.

Maggie: I'm sorry I ruined your big romantic dinner.

Bianca: It's fine. Besides, when I see you like this, I know I'd rather take care of you than having a romantic dinner with anyone else. This isn't how I planned to ask you.

Maggie: What are you saying?

Bianca: Maggie Stone, will you marry me?

Maggie: Somewhere in my luggage you'll find a ring. Or possibly in the glove ox of my car, I'm not sure which. What I am sure of is that you are exactly the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Bianca: You were going to propose to me.

Maggie: Yeah. I don't know where the ring is but, Bianca Montgomery, will you marry me?

Bianca: Yes Maggie, I will marry you.

Maggie: And, regarding your original question. Yes Bianca, I will marry you.


	407. Chapter 407

Chapter 407

.

When Bianca came to pick Miranda up from her sleepover Kendall was clearly exhausted.

.

Bianca: Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly.

Kendall: It's fine, just remember this when I need you to babysit Spike. Besides, me and Ryan had issues already.

Bianca: Everything okay with you two?

Kendall: Yeah, mostly. You know how Ryan tries to teach Spike about baseball and comic books?

Bianca: Yeah.

Kendall: Well because of baseball Spike can already count to three. And he thinks he knows how to read, more specifically Spike has memorized the comic book stories his father reads to him.

Bianca: Sounds like you have a pretty smart kid.

Kendall: By itself these are good things. Unfortunately Spike thinks this means he knows everything he needs to know, and therefore doesn't need to go to school come September. I realize it's stupid to blame Ryan for that.

Bianca: I'm a mother too, I realize how frustrating it can be at times.

Kendall: I'll apologize to Ryan and we'll be fine. But I don't want to completely discourage the idea of marriage. So tell me, did Maggie say yes?

Bianca: Yeah. Actually she was already planning to propose to me.

Kendall: Did she get you an engagment ring?

Bianca: Yes, but we're not wearing them yet. We want to tell everyone all at once, but we want to tell Miranda first.

Kendall: Congragulations Binx. And, as your big sister, I feel obligated to threaten her. Maggie either treats you right or I'll kill her.

Bianca: Believe me, Maggie knows exactly what family she's marrying into.

Kendall: I doubt I'll have to though. She seems like a great girl, and I wish you both a long and happy life filled with nothing but love.


	408. Chapter 408

Chapter 408

.

Bianca and Maggie told Miranda that they were going to get married. Miranda seemed excited about being a flower girl, she had already come to view Maggie as a second mother. Once they officially announce their engagement to friends and family, Erica immediately began planning the wedding. Naturally Erica wanted the biggest and fanciest wedding for her youngest daughter. It would take an entire year, perhaps two, to properly plan this. This was likely going to be a frustrating time for the brides to be. They wanted a good wedding, but more than that they wanted to be married. The point of a wedding was suppossed to be the day after, and the day after that, and so on. Maggie knew this big fancy wedding was mainly for Erica, partly to keep her focused and sober. Still, it wasn't so bad that she clearly knew what kind of family she was marrying into. Over this summer they came up with an idea, to have their wedding in Walt Disney World. Miranda wanted to be a flower girl right now, but she might get annoyed with all the stuff everyone had to do. Spike and AJ might be even worse on that front. It was important to give the children something fun to associate with this wedding. So it was agreed, the wedding would be next summer, in front of Cinderella's Castle. For right now, Bianca and Maggie decided to take Miranda to the beach for a couple of weeks. Kendall and Ryan decided to come along with little Spike, making this a true family vacation. At the time this all sounded fun, and parts of it would be fun. None of them yet knew about the storm that was coming.


	409. Chapter 409

Chapter 409

.

The family vacation seemed to be going pretty well. They found a beach-front resort with lots of activities. One was a water balloon toss. Spike seemed to think the point of the game was to smash the balloon, so he and Ryan didn't do well. But Ryan was more concerned with making good memories for Spike than winning a small trophy. The families went to the beach, and gave little Miranda and Spike their first taste of the ocean. It was fun, but more than a little nerve-racking for their respective parents. To make it up to the women Ryan agreed to take Miranda and Spike for an afternoon while Kendall, Bianca, and Maggie went to a spa for the afternoon. That as an enjoyable day, and the three mothers got to make some good memories of their own. They went to the boardwalk a few mights and found rides that were appropriate for very young children. Ultimately it was a great vacation for all, for the most part. But then they decided to spend one of their last days here on a fishing trip. The weather report said it would be clear and sunny, so as long as the children always kept their life vests on they would be perfectly safe. But the weather report was wrong. Noone in this group could have known about the coming storm.


	410. Chapter 410

Chapter 410

.

The day started off good. Miranda and Spike were so excited about going on the fishing boat that they woke their respective parents up early. The six of them all had breakfast together than went to the boat. It was a relatively small boat, but it could safely hold all six, plus the captain. The captain ofcourse made everyone put on their life vests, including the adults, before giving them permission to come aboard. It was a fun day for the most part, except for the rain clouds in the distance. But the captain assured them all it would be okay, the clouds would mean a light drizzle at most. Then Kendall got a call from Greenlee.

.

Kendall: Greenlee, if this is about work, I swear to Poseidon, you'll regret it.

Greenlee: Actually I just heard on the news that a hurricane is forming near your hotel. If you're outside, I suggest you find shelter now.

Kendall: Sight problem, we're all on a fishing boat. Besides the weather report says clear skies.

Greenlee: I don't know what the term for a freak hurricane is, but that's what this thing is. So I suggest you go back, now.

Kendall: This isn't by any chance a sick joke is it?

Greenlee: No, this is serious.

Kendall: Okay, we'll go back. Thank you.

.

Kendall told the captain they needed to go back. Miranda and Spike groaned at this, but the captain could see the clouds were getting worse. He innediately began turning back. Hopefully they would make it back before this storm got too bad. Hopefully.


	411. Chapter 411

Chapter 411

.

Note: This isn't a normal chapter. It's more of a promo, how I think ABC might have advertised these upcoming storylines. Enjoy.

.

We see images of Ryan, Kendall, Bianca, Maggie, Miranda, and Spike. They are all on a boat, with a storm raging outside. "This week on All My Children, a storm is coming. Lives are in danger. Loss will be suffered. And one of these four {Flashes of Maggie, Ryan, Kendall and Bianca} will not survive. Don't miss the event that will change things, forever. Watch All My Children all this week."


	412. Chapter 412

Chapter 412

.

The captain had hoped they could make it back to the mainland before the storm got too bad, but that didn't happen. The storm just got worse and worse long before he and his six passengers reached the mainland. Miranda and Spike were a little scared about the raging rains going on outside, so their respective parents tried to play games with them to keep the children calm. It worked, a little bit. All six of them kept their lifevests on. If the ship were damaged, these vests might keep them from drowning, but there was no way to know for certain unless it happanned. Fortunately the captain was able to make contact with a Coast Guard ship. The average person didn't realize that the Coast Guard had battleships, destroyers, and other ships capable of withstanding a hurricane like this. So, if they could just get this small boat to the big Coast Guard ship, they'd be fine. But, from the sound of the fury outside, that seemed like a big if.


	413. Chapter 413

Chapter 413

.

Bianca would never remember exactly what happanned. She remembered the storm, and the boat. She remembered trying to keep up a brave face, mainly to keep Miranda and Spike calm. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a bed on a ship. Maggie was sitting by her side, and it sounded noticeably more calm now.

.

Maggie: You're awake.

Bianca: You stayed by my side.

Maggie: Always. We're on a Coast Guard ship.

Bianca: Where are Miranda and Spike?

Maggie: I think they're still asleep, but they are being supervised. The doctors have already checked them out, just as a precaution. They'll be fine.

Bianca: Good. Kendall and Ryan are watching them?

Maggie: Actually, Ryan's still in the hospital, I think they call it "Sick Bay" on this ship. The doctors say he'll be fine, but for now he needs to rest.

Bianca: That's a relief. I assume Kendall is by his side.

.

The look on Maggie's face told Bianca that the news was not good regarding Kendall.

.

Bianca: Kendall is okay right?

Maggie: No, she's not.

Bianca: Then take me to her.

Maggie: Bianca...

Bianca: If Kendall's hurt she wouldn't want Spike to see her like that. And if Ryan is too hurt to sit by her side I will.

Maggie: Bianca listen to me. The storm hit us hard. When we were trying to get on here a tidal wave hit. Kendall was knocked off. The Coast Guard did everything they could...

Bianca: Is she on this ship?

Maggie: No, they couldn't find her body.

Bianca: Then she's not dead. I've seen enough monster movies to know if there's no body they aren't really dead.

Maggie: This isn't a monster movie. It's also not a comic book or a soap opera.

Bianca: I refuse to believe she's really gone until I see her body.


	414. Chapter 414

Chapter 414

.

Bianca was very angry at Maggie. They had agreed to get married, to spend the rest of their lives together. So how could Maggie do this, tell Bianca that her sister Kendall was dead. Bianca wanted to be angry at Maggie because, the alternative just couldn't be true. But the more Bianca thought about it, the more she realized that Maggie had no reason to lie. She wasn't some cruel psychopath, and what would Maggie gain from this? Still, there had to be some alternative. Kendall couldn't really just be gone like this. Even if the wave knocked her off that fishing boat, Kendall was the strongest person Bianca ever knew. She would have fought like hell to come back to her son, to Ryan, to Bianca. Bianca decided to go see Ryan. Even though she believed Kendall would come back to them, this had to be a hard time for Ryan. When Bianca reached Ryan, it was clear he had been crying.

.

Ryan: Bianca, what are you doing here?

Bianca: I came to see my brother in law, make sure you were okay.

Ryan: Shouldn't you be resting?

Bianca: I can be out of bed for a bit. I know this can't be easy for you.

Ryan: It isn't, but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be. I have to tell my son his mother isn't coming back.

Bianca: Don't. They never found any body, so Kendall will come back to us.

Ryan: I wish I could believe that.

Bianca: She's the strongest woman I've ever known.

Ryan: Agreed, but even she only has so much fight in her. I saw the wave knock her off the boat and the current drag her away. Just because we didn't see the water fill Kendall's lungs doesn't mean it didn't happen. None of us like to admit it, but Kendall's gone, forever.

.

Bianca hated to admit it, she wanted to believe that some miracle could have saved her sister. By the time this ship reached the mainland Bianca had apologized to Maggie for yelling at her. Maggie was very understanding, she understood her fiancee's grief. Ryan told Spike the bad news, his reaction was similar to his aunt Bianca's, not wanting to believe it. But they all had to face the horrible truth, Kendall was dead.


	415. Chapter 415

Chapter 415

.

Bianca would have preferred to be the one to tell Erica that Kendall was gone, to break this news as gently as was possible. But the Coast Guard had already informed her. Perhaps that was for the best. Given Erica Kane's celebrity status it seemed likely the news of her daughter's death would be all over the internet within a few hours. It was better to hear it like this, from someone accustomed to delivering this news to family members, than to hear it on the news. Erica broke the news to Kristen. They were friends, and Kristen had been more of a mother to Kendall than Erica in many ways. Kendall was gone, and they couldn't even bury her. But they could honor her memory. They all planned her memorial service, collected as many pictures of Kendall as they could find. Pictures of her playing with Spike, her spur of the moment wedding to Ryan. The prom she went to with Ryan, hanging out with Greenlee. Nobody wanted to believe that Kendall was really gone, but even without a body they coudn't imagine how she could have survived alone in the middle of the ocean that long. After the memorial service all they could do was try and move on with their lives. A child who had to grow up without his mother, two mothers who had to live the rest of their lives knowing they had outlived their daughter. A sister who lost her sister, a husband who lost his wife, friends who lost their friend. They would all have to move on, somehow.


	416. Chapter 416

Chapter 416

.

Kendall had wanted to see Spike go off to his first day of school, now she wouldn't get the chance. This was one of many ways her death hit everyone hard. She also wouldn't get to see Lily walk down the aisle and marry Reggie. Erica began drinking again. Bianca tried to help her mother, but there seemed little she could do. They couldn't bring Kendall back from the dead, and Erica had to live with that for the rest of her life. Bianca was seeing a therapist to cope with her loss, and she gave Bianca a way to vent her anger. A number of people gave Ryan some food to cope, reasoning that he likely wasn't a good cook, but he and Spike still needed to eat. In reality they mainly seemed to clearing out old jars from their respective closets. Old jars of pickles, fruit cocktail, mustard. Most of these had already passed their experation date, the rest didn't look too appealing. Bianca advised Ryan that he and Spike could use this to cope. Ryan liked the idea and invited Bianca, Kristen, Greenlee and Erica to join them. But Erica declined, it seemed she had her own way of coping. Ryan made sure everyone was wearing goggles and other protective clothing. He and Bianca established a line, noone was allowed to cross. Once the perimeters were established, all five of them took the jars, and threw them against the wall. The glass smashed, none of it made it close to coming back to the red line. Smashing useless objects helped them deal with their anger. It was not a cure all, they all still had a long way to go, but it was a start.

.

Erica Kane had her own particular ways of dealing with her grief. One was drinking ofcourse. Another way was her trips to the firing range. The owner of this range let her come in after hours, for a generous fee. The fee also covered him keeping quiet, no need to betray his customer to the press. He knew Erica had lost a child and was a firm believer that the destruction ritual could help. This wasn't too unusual, some customers preferred to put pictures on their targets, usually politicians they disliked or disagreed with. If they shot their enemies pictures they were less violent in the real world. What was unusual was the specific image Erica asked to be put on her target. It was a picture of Erica Kane.


	417. Chapter 417

Chapter 417

.

Kendall's death made Ryan think about the prospect of dying. He decided he owed it to Spike to get himself a full colonoscopy. He felt fine, but he couldn't take chances, not after becoming the sole guardian to a five year old boy. It was unpleasant, an entire week of not being able to eat what he liked. Ryan didn't mind Cornflakes and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but when that was all he was allowed to eat, that's when he really wanted pizza and french fries. The bowl prep was even worse, but neccessary. Finally it was done, all that remained was for Bianca to drive him to the hospital. Dr Joe Martin gave Ryan a shot, and the next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital bed. Ryan was a young man, he expected this was just a precaution and that Joe would tell him everything was fine. But the look on Joe's face suggested the news wasn't great.

.

Ryan: Is something wrong doc?

Joe: I'm going to be blunt with you Ryan, you have cancer. We caught it early so your chances of surviving, about 60%.

Ryan: That's good right, better than most cancer patients?

Joe: We can start the treatment immediately, and yes I'm optimistic. But, just in case, is everything set up for Spike?

Ryan: Kendall and I agreed that, if we both died, Bianca would raise Spike. Bianca also named me and Kendall as guardians for Miranda if anything happanned to her.

Joe: Good. And again I am optimistic, I only say this as a precaution.

Ryan: I get it. Especially after what happanned to Kendall.

Joe: Exactly. And, again as a precaution, you might want to talk with a lawyer, just to verify that everything is all prepared.


	418. Chapter 418

Chapter 418

.

Ryan feared death, even after the death of his beloved wife. But even more than dying himself, he feared leaving his son with no parents. Ryan and Kendall had named her sister Bianca as Spike's legal guardian, she seemed the natural choice but they always hoped it was just a precaution. Now, with Kendall gone and Ryan facing a battle against cancer, the possibility became very real. Ryan had his lawyer look over the documents and advise him accordingly. Ryan decided to talk with Bianca about this.

.

Ryan: I need your help with something.

Bianca: Absolutely. You need me to drive you somewhere, help you with chemo, whatever you need.

Ryan: Actually, this is about Spike. I need to know he'll be okay if I don't make it.

Bianca: You want me and Maggie to take him in. Ofcourse, when you guys made me Spike's godmother, I took it seriously. We all hoped it wouldn't be neccessary but, just concentrate on getting better. Don't worry aout Spike, he'll be fine, after awhile.

Ryan: I know this is a lot to ask, especially with you and Maggie being engaged.

Bianca: Maggie knows she's marrying into the whole family, including you and Spike.

Ryan: I talked it over with my lawyer, it can be difficult for gay people to adopt. The fact that you're his aunt, and I've made clear my desire to have you adopt him, will help. So will something else, I know I'm asking a lot.

Bianca: You're family, so is Spike. I'll fight it all the way to the Supreme Court if I have to.

Ryan: My lawyer says there is one thing you can do to help in that area, right now.

Bianca: Whatever it is all you have to do is ask.

Ryan: It would be much easier for you to adopt Spike, if you and I are already married when I die. This probably isn't how I should be asking but... Bianca, will you marry me.


	419. Chapter 419

Chapter 419

.

Bianca wasn't sure what to make of Ryan's proposal. She said she'd have to talk it over with Maggie, the person she was suppossed to marry soon. When she got home Maggie could tell something was off.

.

Maggie: Is everything okay?

Bianca: Well, Ryan is scared.

Maggie: That's understandable.

Bianca: Mainly he's worried about what might happen to Spike if he dies.

Maggie: I think I know where this is going. You want us to adopt Spike if Ryan doesn't make it.

Bianca: That's a big part of it yeah.

Maggie: Absolutely. Hopefully this is just a precaution, but yeah, I'm in.

Bianca: Good, but there's more to it. It can still be difficult for gay parents to adopt, even when I'm his aunt and both parents clearly demonstrated they want me as guardian. But it would be easier if Ryan and I were married when he dies.

Maggie; Are you saying Ryan asked you to marry him?

Bianca: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Maggie: How'd he take it when you said "No?"

Bianca: I didn't exactly say "No." I didn't say "Yes" either. I don't know what I'm going to do. If Ryan and I get married, there are two possibilities, as I see it. One is that he gets better, we get an annulment or a divorce, then you and I get married. Two, he doesn't survive, I officially adopt Spike, and you and I get married.

Maggie: And in the meantime I'm what, your mistress?

Bianca: Your the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. But I also have an obligation to my family.

Maggie: Sounds like you've made up your mind.

Bianca: I'm sorry, I know I'm asking a lot of you.

Maggie: Yeah, you are. But, I do admire your devotion to your family. And I think you're worth the wait. Just promise me one thing, promise that you'll talk this over with a lawyer, like your uncle Jack maybe, make sure this crazy idea is at least legal.


	420. Chapter 420

Chapter 420

.

Bianca and Ryan spoke with judge Snyder about their plan. Snyder was an officer of the court, if people were planning to break the law he was obligated to inform them and try to talk them out of it. Ryan and Bianca's plan was suprising, but Snyder saw nothing illegal about this.

.

Ryan: So, is this idea crazy?

Snyder: Possibly. But as an officer of the court I see nothing illegal about it. The only restrictions on marriage would be age, but you're both over 18, and if one or both of you is married to someone else.

Ryan: Well I'm not married, anymore.

Bianca: So it's okay for us to get married, even though the only reason is so I can adopt his son, if the worst happens?

Snyder: It's actually fairly smart that Ryan's main concern with this marriage is whether she would be a good mother to his son.

Bianca: And when Ryan survives he and I can just get an annulment?

Snyder: No. Annulments are done if there was deception before the wedding. If for example Ryan lied about being sick, or Bianca lied about being attracted to women, but you're both honest about all that.

Bianca: What about the fact that I plan to still keep seeing Maggie, if she can handle the wait and is still willing to be my girlfriend.

Snyder: Adultery is grounds for divorce, but in this country you really don't need to have a good reason for divorce. I'd also recommend a pre-nuptual agreement, make sure you both establish what your assets are, and what they will be after a divorce. Other than that, I would have no problem officiating the wedding personally.


	421. Chapter 421

Chapter 421

.

Bianca and Ryan explained to Spike and Miranda what their plan was. It was hard for Spike, he'd already lost his mother, now he might lose his father as well. Ryan and Bianca said they would make their "wedding" fun for the children. After this they decided to tell the rest of the family at a dinner. Most of them were suprised, but it made sense when they thought about it. As much as Ryan wanted to survive and raise Spike himself, he had to consider what would happen to his son if he didn't survive this cancer. Erica seemed to take it the hardest. Bianca knew this expression on her mother's face. It was the same one she had years ago, when she planned to give her unborn child the middle name of "Mona." Bianca decided to speak with her mother in private. The other guests used the opportunity to quietly leave.

.

Erica: How could you do this, so soon after Kendall's death?

Bianca: I'm doing this for Spike. Making sure he has a mother if his father doesn't make it.

Erica: You're just replacing her, like she never even existed.

Bianca: That's not what this is about. Kendall loved her son more than anything, she named me his godmother for a reason. You don't think we miss Kendall too?

Erica: Not like me.

Bianca: Fair enough. I know she wasn't my daughter...

Erica: That's not what I meant. You always loved her. You found out she was your sister, after you tried to seduce her, and yet you still accepted her. I on the other hand tried to pay her to leave town, accussed her of so many bad things. And I have to live with that, knowing I wasted so much of what was apparently very limited time with my daughter. You and Ryan do whatever you want, just don't expect me to bless it.


	422. Chapter 422

Chapter 422

.

Ryan was talking with his friend Leo about his upcoming wedding. Leo was suprised that Ryan was marrying Bianca for a number of reasons, but he understood why they were getting married.

.

Leo: This news took us all a little by suprise, particularly Erica.

Ryan: I think she's just having a hard time overall, can't really blame her.

Leo: I understand why. If anything happanned to me, and Greenlee had to marry someone else to take care of Emma, I'd be for it.

Ryan: You think Kendall would understand?

Leo: I tend to think she'd be very angry and give you the brunt of it.

Ryan: I wish she was here to show me her rage.

Leo: Seriously though, I think Kendall would support you doing whatever you have to do to make sure Spike is okay. So, what kind of wedding are ou planning?

Ryan: Probably a small wedding at my house, most likely, with a deli platter and some chips and soda after. I plan to have better food than you and Greenlee had at your reception.

Leo: Yeah I seem to remember you sneaking off to the hotel's videoarcade.

Ryan: Just to get some candy and soda, I didn't play videogames.

Leo: Yeah, I love Greenlee but I don't know why we had to have that fancy crap. I assume me and Greenlee are invited to our wedding.

Ryan: Ofcourse.

Leo: What about Maggie, and Erica?

Ryan: This isn't easy for Maggie, it means she and Bianca have to delay their wedding. I think she's coming, showing her support for the woman she loves.

Leo: So Maggie's going to be Bianca's mistress?

Ryan: Whatever they want to call it, I hope they can work it out. As for Erica, I'd be suprised if she wants to come. If she does come, she has to stay sober.


	423. Chapter 423

Chapter 423

.

Maggie wasn't thrilled with what was happening, but she knew that Bianca was dedicated to her family. And with Kendall gone Bianca was willing to do whatever she had to do to protect her nephew. Miranda seemed to think this was basically a game, where she got to play dress-up.

.

Bianca: I appreciate all you've done to help with this wedding.

Maggie: Well Miranda considers it to be a dress-up game, I try to see it the same way. I don't see it as a real wedding. I see our future wedding as the real thing.

Bianca: The irony is this isn't the first pretend wedding Ryan and I had. When we were children, maybe seven or eight, we played wedding. Erica officiated. Now it's legal, according to judge Snyder. I wish Ryan and I could get an annulment, but it seems we are too honest, so we'll need to get a divorce.

Maggie: That I can help with. It could be fun, being your mistress.

Bianca: I prefer to think of you as my fiancee, and I'll say that to anyone who asks.

Maggie: I always wish I could have known my sister before she died. If circumstances were different, if I had to marry someone else to look after Frankie's kid, would you be supporting me on that?

Bianca: Yes.

Maggie: And we'll get through this together. I'll even come if you want me at the wedding.

Bianca: I do, if it's not too awkward.

Maggie: I'd be more worried about Erica making a scene.

Bianca: So am I.


	424. Chapter 424

Chapter 424

.

Judge Snyder had performed weddings before, he liked to joke that these were the kind of life sentances that he enjoyed handing out. Bianca Montgomery and Ryan Lavery's wedding was a bit unusual, in that they were planning to get divorced if Ryan survived. But it was all perfectly legal, and they were doing it for their children. Although it seemed unlikely that Ryan would survive and something would happen to Bianca, they couldn't completely rule out the possibility. Judge Snyder arrived at Ryan's house, which Bianca and Miranda were moving into to help take care of Ryan. There were a few guests here, but Bianca's mother was noticeably absent. Kendall's other mother Kristen was here, as was her daughter Lily and future son-in-law Reggie. Miranda seemed to enjoy playing the part of flower girl. Spike seemed to be wearing a Star Wars costume. He said this was what people wore to weddings on some planet in the Star Wars mythology. Judge Snyder suspected this was Spike's Halloween costume and Ryan let him wear this again to make the wedding more fun. The bride and groom arrived, wearing a tuxedo and a modest wedding dress. Judge Snyder had them sign the legal documents, then began the ceremony that had been requested.

.

Snyder: Dearly, beloved, we are gathered here to witness the legal marriage of Bianca and Ryan. If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be legally married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Erica: I object!

.

This question was largely a formality. Typically anyone who objected to a marriage wasn't invited, or else just stayed away from the wedding. But here Erica was, clearly intoxicated, and she had come to object to her daughter marrying her late sister's husband.

.

Erica: I object to this farce.

Bianca: Mom, this isn't really the time.

Erica: When is the time? After you marry Ryan? Until a few months ago he was married to your sister, that's basically incest. Which is kind of funny, given that Kendall was the first girl you ever kissed.

Bianca: Not everyone here needs to know that.

Erica: And what about Maggie here, is she going to be your mistress while you're married to Ryan?

Maggie: I prefer the term "fiancee."

Erica: Is that even legal, being married to one person and engaged to another?

Snyder: As an officer of the court I can assure you no laws have been broken. Except for possibly Bianca and Kendall kissing, depending on how old Bianca was at the time.

Bianca: I kissed her, before I knew she was my sister.

Snyder: Then no law was broken.

Erica: How can you do this to your sister's memory?

Bianca: I'm doing it for her son. You think I don't know what's involved in marrying Ryan, having to take care of him when he's sick, that I might have to make certain medical decisions. But I'm doing it for him, and I would expect him to take care of Miranda if anything happens to me. If you can't support that, you can just leave.

.

Erica began to leave, then passed out on the floor.

.

Maggie: If you want her to live long enough to sleep this off I suggest you roll her unto her side.

Bianca: Thank you Maggie.

Maggie: Remember, I said "If."

.

Bianca did this, and then returned to her wedding. She and Ryan had agreed to write their own vows. Bianca gave the most honest vows she could think of.

.

Bianca: I promise to be the best wife to you, and the best mother to your son that I can be.

Ryan: Bianca, I am beyond grateful for all you have done for me and my son. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I don't know what the future migh hold, but I will try to be the best husband to you, and the best father to your daughter that I can be.

.

Snyder: I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.


	425. Chapter 425

Chapter 425

.

When Erica woke up he found herself in an unfamiliar bed with a massive hangover. Neither was new to her, and those two things weren't exactly mutually exclusive. But there was no attractive young man next to her. It was dark in this room, but music was playing in another room. Then Erica remembered, she had gotten drunk because her daughter was getting married to her dead sister's husband. In her state Erica had the brilliant idea to come over and interrupt the wedding. Erica couldn't remember much of it, but she had no doubt Bianca was angry with her right now. The only smart move Erica made in her drunken state was to call an Uber, rather than drink and drive. Given her current hangover, calling another Uber was probably a good idea. She decided to just sink away and wait, no reason anyone at this party would mind or care if she suddenly dissapeared. Erica saw the party going on, Bianca was dancing with Maggie and Miranda simultaneously. Ryan seemed to be playing some sort of game with little Spike. Ryan didn't understand the rules but Spike seemed to have a clear understanding of whatever game this was. Erica didn't bother to look at the table with pictures, a number of loved ones of both bride and groom who had passed on over the years. There were four pictures of Kendall, one on her and Ryan's wedding day, one with her holding Spike as an infant, one with Kendall and Bianca, and one just of Kendall. What Erica saw were all the live guests. Some were eating the food, others were dancing, but to Erica it seemed they were all acting as if Kendall had never existed. Their happiness sickened Erica right now. She wanted to honor Kendall's memory by making them pay.


	426. Chapter 426

Chapter 426

.

Things had been awkward between Bianca and her mother even before Erica's scene at Bianca's wedding. But she still hoped, when she returned to work at Enchantment on Monday that they could still work together. When Bianca showed up to work on Monday people looked at her funny. They didn't seem angry, but it was clearly awkward. She tried saying hello to a few people she considered friends, not one of them responded. When Bianca finally got to her office, a guy in maintenance was taking down her name, he'd already locked the door. The look on his face was that he didn't like this, but had his orders. Bianca knew it would be useless to argue with this guy, so she decided to argue with the person who had clearly given him his orders, Erica Kane.

.

Erica: Bianca, what are you doing here?

Bianca: My job is here.

Erica: Not anymore. You're fired.

Bianca: For what?

Erica: Potential fraud. Your new "husband" would be covered under Enchantment's health plan. Except that Ryan is already covered under Fusion's health plan.

Bianca: Which is why we're not giving Enchantment any of his doctor's bills.

Erica: But it does give you the potential to bill both companies and pocket the extra money.

Bianca: I wouldn't do that and you know it. This isn't about healthcare bureacracy, this is about how you don't approve of what me and Ryan are doing.

Erica: I don't approve. But I also have a business to run, I can't have you working here and giving corporate secrets to an executive for a rival company.

Bianca: Fine, I can get another job, or maybe just concentrate on my children for a little while. I know you always held back a little in going after Fusion because of Kendall. It's one thing to be tough in business, but don't purposely destroy our relationship over money, or some stupid grudge.


	427. Chapter 427

Chapter 427

.

After Erica fired Bianca Greenlee offered Bianca a job at Fusion. Bianca however decided to focus on helping Ryan through his chemotherapy, and taking care of Spike and Miranda. It was not easy, especially since Erica didn't let up on her campaign to harass Bianca and Ryan. She tried to hire Tad and Aidan to take pictures of Bianca and Maggie together. They refused, it was one thing to prove to a client that their spouse was being unfaithful, but Ryan was already aware that his wife was still seeing Maggie. Also Tad knew his mother, Opal, was good friends with Erica, he didn't want to damage that friendship by doing something that Erica would regret later. But Erica wasn't listening to reason, and she just found a detective who was willing to take pictures of Bianca and Maggie sneaking into a hotel room. Although Bianca, Maggie, and Ryan were open about what they were doing, it was nonetheless embarrassing to have their pictures all over the tabloids. Bianca was well aware who had hired this P.I. and it further strained their relationship. Erica tried to go after Fusion with everything she had, but concentrating on one company while ignoring the other cosmetics companies didn't seem to be working. Erica's drinking didn't help, nor did her affairs with several attractive young men. Many times she woke up with a handsome young man she couldn't remember. Once she woke up with an attractive woman, and she honestly couldn't remember her. Later this woman threatened to blackmail Erica about their alleged one night stand, unless she was paid off. Erica refused to pay her one cent, for one thing the tabloids were already full of stories about Erica Kane's one night stands. For another, Erica was losing money every day from a comination of bad business decisions and extravagent spending. The board of directors of Enchantment tried to force her out, and she wasn't in much of a position to fight it. She would have a pension that would easily allow any average person to live off of quite well. But Erica Kane was used to the best, it would be much harder for her to curb her spending. She would also have all of her healthcare needs paid for, and a portion of the profits of Enchantment, assuming they could rebound from Erica's bad decisions. Before the board could decide, Erica made another bad decision. She contacted a few "old friends" with certain information. With this information Enchantment could profit financially, but doing so was illegal, the very definition if insider trading. The sudden profits fusion started gaining convinced the board not to force Erica out, at least not yet. She had enough creative bookkeepers working at Enchantment, and most of the board didn't want to look too closely at these books. This decision saved Erica's job, but it also added to her stress. She still feared losing her company, not being able to live the life of comfort she was used to. And now she had the fear of going to prison. Her daughter was dead, the other daughter hated her and the feeling was mutual. She couldn't even see her own grandchildren, had alienated all her friends, her ex-husbands and lovers. The tabloids kept printing stories of how Erica Kane was desperately trying to hold on to her youth and beauty by clinging to younger men who really wanted to make love to her bank account. One story even implied she was trying to look younger by bathing in the blood of virgins. Erica's first though at hearing this story was "I wonder if that would work." With everything that was happening, Erica was giving serious thought to taking her own life.


	428. Chapter 428

Chapter 428

.

The fact that Bianca didn't plan on being married to Ryan for more than a year or two did not mean she didn't take the vows seriously. Their marriage would never be consumated, but that was a medieval idea that was completely unneccessary in the 21st century. She married Ryan in sickness and health, sickness was much more likely. While Ryan was in the hospital on chemotherapy Bianca took care of Miranda and Spike. She tried to work out a schedule to make sure someone visited Ryan everyday. It wasn't practical to take two children to the hospital everyday, fortunately Greenlee and Leo came to see him a lot. Sometimes Bianca watched little Emma while her parents visited Ryan. Ryan's father came to see him a lot, almost everyone visited over these five months, with one notable exception. Erica never came to see her son-in-law, but then she had her own problems at the moment, both personal and financial. Bianca realized it was probably a good thing, Erica firing her from Enchantment. Taking care of two children and a sick husband was hard enough without also working at a cosmetics company. Bianca was grateful to Maggie for staying with her through all of this. They didn't get many nights together. Occasionally Greenlee or Babe would take Spike and Miranda for the night so Bianca and Maggie could go to a hotel room, pretend they were having a clandestine affair. But that stopped being fun when that tabloid "journalist" took those pictures. At any rate Spike and Miranda got used to Maggie having a "sleepover" with Bianca. Bianca knew she would likely be a mother figure to Spike for the rest of her life, and with Kendall gone he needed that. Bianca hoped Ryan would fully recover, and he could be a father figure to Miranda. Although Ryan was weak, he tried to put on a brave face whenever the children came to visit, always asked about school. Miranda and Spike tried to do well in school, to impress their daddy. Bianca tried to make things fun for the kids, but also made sure they ate healthy for the most part and did all of their schoolwork. The four of them might have been an unusual family, but it was clear that they were family.


	429. Chapter 429

Chapter 429

.

By early May Ryan's cancer was in remission. The doctor's said he was well enough to take Miranda and Spike on a camping trip with Bianca. The plan was to leave on Friday afternoon, and return Sunday evening. It was fun for the kids, sleeping outdoors, hearing ghost stories, learning to make smores. Their parents showed them how to do this, but clearly told them not to get too close to the fire. The second day a senior couple, the Millers, showed up. It seemed that the Millers were retired, and now doing all the fun things they didn't have time for when they were both working and raising their children. Because they didn't have to worry about school on Monday morning, they could come on Saturday and return home whenever they felt like it. They naturally assumed that these four were a family, Bianca and Ryan didn't feel the need to tell these two the complicated circumstances regarding their marriage. It was kind of fun for the Millers to be around two little children again. As much as they enjoyed retirement, they also missed their own children being this young. They hoped to be grandparents within a few years, getting to spoil their grandchildren, but not really having the responsibility of parenthood. Spike and Miranda enjoyed the Millers, particularly mr Miller's tall tales, and mrs Miller was suprisingly good at telling ghost stories. She had heard these stories as a child, most of them had adapted to the changing times. Bianca and Ryan had heard different versions of these stories, but didn't feel the need to mention the differences to them. It felt good, like they were all just one big happy family.

.

As much fun as the six of them had on this weekend, they forgot that there was one person who despised their happiness. Erica was stalking them. She arrived at the campsite Saturday night, with a flask, and a gun. They were just laughing, and Kendall would never have the opportunity to laugh again. Ryan and Bianca would pay for this, Erica would make sure of that.


	430. Chapter 430

Chapter 430

.

The weekend camping was fun, but exhausting. The next weekend was Reggie and Lily's wedding. That was also going to be exhausting, and probably less fun for Spike. Unlike his parents, Reggie and Lily weren't going to let him wear the Star Wars costume, he had to wear a tuxedo. Miranda was happier, she enjoyed putting on a dress and being a flower girl. Once again the bride and groom were putting up a picture of Kendall, she had been as much of a sister to Lily as she had to Bianca. The only fun part for Spike was getting to eat chicken fingers at the reception. His father said, only half-jokingly, that he wished he was still a kid so he could still eat these fun foods at a wedding. Overall it was an exhausting, and not particularly fun wedding, for Spike. But he could tell it was important for his uncle Reggie and aunt Lily, so he was on his best behavior. When it was finally over his parents took the kids home and got them into their pajamas. They brushed the kids' teeth and sent them to bed. Spike collapsed from exhaustion as soon as his head hit the pillow. Noone could have known what would happen before he even woke up.

.

Erica crept into Ryan and Kendall's home. She knew they would all be tired from the wedding, now was the perfect time to strike. Erica had been drinking, but she figured that her body had built up a stronger immunity over this last year, she could take it. She also had her weapons, just in case. She had chloroform, and a gun. These two had betrayed Kendall's memory, acting like she had never even existed. Kendall wouldn't have put up with that, she would have gotten revenge. Kendall had gotten revenge on Erica enough times to really teach Erica how it was done. Tonight Erica was going to make sure that Bianca and Ryan didn't get the chance to raise Spike.

.

Miranda woke up in the middle of the night. Her mother had warned her not to drink water so soon before bedtime, she should have listened. Now she had to leave her nice cozy bed and go to the bathroom. Miranda went to the bathroom, did what she had to do, then began washing her hands. While she was washing her hands Miranda heard a noise, she wasn't sure what exactly it was. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she was too scared to come out. Finally, after what must have been five minutes, Miranda came out. She couldn't see anyone in the dark, maybe there was nothing there. Miranda walked back to her room, but she tripped over something, something that wasn't there before. In the dark it looked to Miranda like a toy. She couldn't know just yet, that it was a gun.


	431. Chapter 431

Chapter 431

.

Taking care of a sick husband, two small children, and today a wedding, Bianca was more exhausted than usual. At first she didn't hear the knocking on her bedroom door, but Miranda eventually woke her up. It sounded like she had a bad dream. Tired as she was Bianca opened her eyes and told Miranda to come in. When Miranda opened the door she was holding something. It took Bianca a few seconds to focus her eyes and realize that her six year old daughter was holding a gun. As horrified as Bianca was she tried to remain calm and took the gun from Miranda's hand. Miranda said she tripped over this "toy" in the hall. Bianca knew Ryan wouldn't keep a gun in his house, much less leave it lying on the floor where either six year old could pick it up and begin playing with it. This meant there had been, and maybe still was, an intruder in their house with a gun. Bianca told Miranda to go under this bed, and not come out until she came back. She then began dialing 911, she didn't speak, even put the other end on silent. The police would hear whatever noise was being made on her end. And even if they didn't, they would have to send someone once they traced the call. That was standard procedure when someone called 911 and immediately hung up. The assumption was that they tried to call for help, but were interrupted y whatever threat made them call in the first place. Bianca went to Spike's room, make sure her son was safe. But there was noone here, although this room looked like there had been signs of some kind of struggle. Bianca then went to Ryan's room, woke him up. She had to tell Ryan the worst news possible, there son had been abducted.

.

Spike barely knew his grandmother, the last time he saw her was at his father's wedding. After her scene Spike's father and aunt Bianca explained how grandmother Erica was sick, in part because of his mother's death. That was why she wasn't invited to the wedding in the first place. Spike didn't understand much of this, although he did try to make a get well card for her. And now, Spike was very drousy, but he woke up in a car, and grandmother Erica was driving.

.

Spike: Erica?

Erica: Yes Spike?

Spike: What happanned?

Erica: I came for you.

Spike: Where are my mom and dad?

Erica: Did anyone explain to you what Heaven is?

Spike: Yeah. They said mom went up there. That she can do whatever she wants all day long, and that she'll always be watching over me.

Erica: That is right. That's where your mother, and my mother, are. They never got the chance to meet before because, my mother died before Kendall was born. But I believe they have had the chance to bond now. Anyway, I wish more than anything, that I could bring your mommy back to you, but I can't. I can however protect you. Your father betrayed your mommy's memory, he's not fit to raise you. So, that leaves me, your loving grandmother. I will protect you, even from your father.

.

Spike still didn't understand what was going to happen. But he noticed that grandma Erica kept taking a drink from this thing that looked a little like a canteen. Even at the age os six, Spike had a bad feeling about this.


	432. Chapter 432

Chapter 432

.

The police arrived at Ryan and Bianca's house just as she was waking Ryan up. Bianca gave them the gun Miranda found on the floor, they would test for fingerprints and DNA. Suprisingly, the gun had only one bullet. There had apparently been some kind of struggle in Spike's room. Admittedly Spike was only six years old, and not exactly the cleanest of children. But forensics found trace amounts of chloroform in the room. Whoever kidnapped Spike likely used this to keep him quiet as he was abducted. The police initially believed that the kidnappers wanted to ransom Spike back to his parents, they'd likely make their demands known soon. Bianca and Ryan were willing to pay any amount they needed to in order to get their son back, if the kidnappers ordered them not to have any contact with the police they would immediately stop working with them. At least until Spike was safe. After that, they would do whatever it took to bring the kidnappers to justice. During this ordeal Bianca tried to call her mother. However strained their relationship might be Erica deserved to know that her grandson was in danger. At first Erica's cellphone went straight to voicemail. Bianca figured she was just asleep, quite possibly sleeping off a night of drinking with some attractive young stranger sleeping next to her. But the police went to Erica's penthouse, make sure noone tried to kidnap her. Erica wasn't there, and forensics discovered that the gun had her fingerprints and DNA on it. Bianca couldn't believe it, that her mother would kidnap her son. Even with Erica's grief, her drinking, and at her worst, Bianca hoped there was some sort of logical explanation for this. Bianca first called the police at 3:24am. At 7:38am they informed Bianca of a new development. Spike had been found, he was indeed with Erica. Specifically, the two of them were in the same car, and there had been an accident. They were both being taken to the hospital. Fearing that Bianca and Ryan might be too distraught to drive, the police offered to drive them both to the hospital. He didn't yet know if either Erica or Spike would survive their injuries.


	433. Chapter 433

Chapter 433

.

The clerks at the Pine Valley hospital were used to people running in and quickly asking about their loved ones. When Ryan Lavery and Bianca Montgomery ran in and asked about Spike this clerk quickly looked it up. Spike had been greatly injured, it was too early for the doctors to say if he was going to survive. Bianca and Ryan went to the waiting room, praying that the first news they got was hopeful. The police said Erica was also being taken here. Erica hadn't regained conscioussness, but they had administered a breathalizer, she was well above the legal limit, and an open flask. Bianca didn't want to think about Erica right now, she had kidnapped her son, brought a gun and left it where her six year old daughter tripped over it, and drove drunk despite having a six year old in the car. Bianca was not so concerned with Erica Kane's health right now. For now they just had to nervously pace and pray that Spike would be okay. Miranda wanted to come and see her brother, but Bianca and Ryan decided against this, not until they saw Spike's condition. They wanted to be there with him, but right now they would just be in the way of the doctor's way. Finally, David came in, from the look on his face the news wasn't great.

.

David: He's alive, and it seems like he'll be alive for several decades.

Ryan: Is he in pain?

David: Yes, and we will treat him for the pain. It will subside over the next few weeks.

Bianca: Can we see him?

David: Yes, but there are some things we need to discuss first. Spike's hearing was damaged in the accident. It's too early to know for certain, and I'd like to go over your options with you before you leave the hospital.

Ryan: What exactly are you talking about?

David: Hopefully his eardrums will heal while he's in the hospital. If it doesn't, there's a very good chance Spike will be deaf for the rest of his life.


	434. Chapter 434

Chapter 434

.

David explained to Ryan and Bianca the possibility that Spike would lose his hearing permenantly. If that were the case, David wanted to put a Cochlear implant into Spike once he recovered enough. It was usually done for infants, when they didn't yet know the difference between these vibratations, and real sound. But at his age Spike was still young enough to adapt. Ryan had concerns, given all the tubes going in and out of his son right now he had problems with the idea of any doctor drilling holes into Spike's skull. Bianca wasn't sure which was the best course of treatment, she and Ryan had a little, very little, time to decide that. It seemed like Spike could somehow sense his parents trying to comfort him as best they could. It helped, but he was still in great pain. Seeing Spike like this, Bianca wanted to make someone pay. Erica leaped to mind. She had kidnapped Spike for God only knew what reasons, drugged him, drank a lot of liquor while driving him, and left a gun on the floor for Miranda to find. Bianca wanted to confront her mother, and Erica was in the hospital. She found out what room, the receptionist naturally told Erica's daughter where she was. It seemed that Erica would live, for better or worse, but she had an armed police officer outside her room. The cop let Bianca into Erica's room, and stayed. Perhaps he thought Bianca wanted to hurt her mother right now, he thought right. Erica was asleep, only had a few tubes in her, not nearly as much as her sick year old grandson. Bianca wanted to wake her up by just yelling in her ears, but this was a hospital and that could disturb the doctors who were trying to save innocent lives. So Bianca just took Erica's apple juice and threw it in her mother's face. This startled Erica appropriately and woke her up.

.

Erica: Where am I?

Bianca: The hospital.

Erica: What happaned?

Bianca: Don't you dare pull that amnesia crap on me. You kidnapped Spike, drove drunk, and crashed.

Erica: Oh my god. What have I done?

Bianca: You left your gun in my house. Miranda found it, thought it was a toy.

Erica; Oh no. Did she, I mean is she...?

.

Bianca didn't answer at first, just gave Erica her steeley glaze. Perhaps it was her revenge, wanted Erica to think she had been responsible for the death of one or both of her grandchildren.

.

Bianca; Miranda's okay, just worried about her brother.

Erica: Brother?

Bianca: Yeah, Miranda and Spike are growing up together, like brother and sister. Spike will survive, but thanks to your drunk driving he might have lost his hearing forever.

Erica: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Bianca: What were you thinking?

Erica: I wasn't thinking. I was just so angry, you were all acting like Kendall never even existed.

Bianca: If you had made an effort to be in our lives you would have known that not a day goes by where Ryan and I don't miss Kendall. When Spike has a nightmare, or just misses his mother, I have to be the one who lets him sleep in her bed. And you are such a hypocrite, you payed Kendall to leave town, you accussed her of the very worst with no evidence.

Erica: You're right. I don't deserve to live.

Bianca: Oh no, you're not getting off that easy. I absolutely plan to press charges against you for kidnapping, reckless endangerment, breaking and entering, anything else the law lets me throw at you.

Erica: You're right, I need to pay for what I did. I'll plead guilty, accept whatever punishment the court deems fit. But I hope that, someday, when I get out, that maybe you can possibly forgive me.

Bianca: I doubt it.

Erica: I'm not naive enough to think it can be today or tomorrow. I was just hoping, maybe someday.

Bianca: I can't predict what I might be feeling in, what I hope is many years in the future. But for now, stay away from my family. Don't call, don't write, do us both a favor and let me just pretend that you don't exist.


	435. Chapter 435

Chapter 435

.

The police questioned Erica about the incident with Spike. To their suprise Erica not only confessed to the kidnapping and drunk driving, she began confessing to insider trading. They hadn't even questioned her about this. It seemed Erica wanted to show Bianca that she was truley sorry for what she had done, even if that meant going to prison. She hoped that with time Bianca would forgive her. Erica was sentanced to a minimum security prison, it beat the alternatives but still involved twenty punks crammed into one room. She accepted this, didn't try to get the sentance suspended. Bianca was suprised, glad that her mother was truley going to pay for her crimes. Perhaps, given enough time, she would even be willing to let Erica back into her life. Erica was sentanced to five years in prison, all sentances to run concurrent. In the meantime Bianca and Ryan had other problems to deal with. Over the next two years things calmed down, somewhat. Spike's hearing did not return. After much discussion and arguments Bianca and Ryan decided to have the cochlear implanted into him. The three of them all had to learn sign language. There was a brief period, when Ryan believed he and Bianca had truley fallen in love. Bianca told him much of what she told him years ago, when he was the first person Bianca ever came out to. She would always love him as a friend, but she could never love him like that. Ryan was dissapointed, but he moved on. Maggie wanted to be there for Bianca, but Bianca had much more to deal with. Maggie had a brief affair with a man, and wound up pregnant. Bianca was dissapointed in her girlfriend, and this temporarily ended their relationship. But before she gave birth they reconciled. Bianca was there to help Maggie through the process of giving birth to her son. Maggie named her son Franklin, in part to honor her deceased twin sister Frankie, who she never got a real chance to know. Bianca's marriage to Ryan had lasted longer than they originally expected, but now Ryan's cancer was gone. She would always be a part of Spike's life, but she wanted to be married to Maggie. So Bianca and Ryan began their divorce proceedings. By this point Ryan had fallen in love with someone else, Greenlee. This ended Greenlee's marriage to Leo, and Leo's friendship with Ryan. Leo vowed to always be Emma's father, but he would try to avoid everyone of their old friends that he could. Pretty much everyone who wasn't family. After two years Erica Kane was coming up for parole. Naturally the tabloids were running articles about this. One woman in particular noticed these articles. A young blonde woman calling herself "Sarah."


	436. Chapter 436

Chapter 436

.

Erica hadn't tried to contact Bianca since that horrible day in the hospital, she always hoped Bianca would make the first move and come to see her. But it had been two years, and Erica was up for parole. She decided to contact Bianca, send her a letter through her attorney. Bianca had been grateful for the lack of communication, she had enought to deal with these last two years without her mother's interference. But she had always wondered how she would react when the time came. Erica's letter seemed to be full of remorse for all she had done. But Bianca had been to prison, she knew there were any number of inmates who could teach her how to fake it for parole boards, or skeptical family members. Whatever she said, Bianca might very well be able to determine whether or not Erica stayed in prison. If she said Erica should be given parole, they would think that the person she most hurt had forgiven her, perhaps they should as well. If on the other hand Bianca said her mother should remain in prison, the parole board might decide her own daughter said she shouldn't be trusted, thus they would deny her parole. Bianca still wasn't sure what she would say, or even if she would attend Erica's parole hearing. But she decided to talk to Erica before then. Erica seemed genuinly happy to see her only living child.

.

Erica: I can't tell you how happy I am to see you.

Bianca: Are you really sorry for what you did?

Erica: Ofcourse I am. Did you read my letter?

Bianca: Yes. But you could have learned what to say from any of the other women in here. I bet they've all practiced what to say to the parole board.

Erica: I've been sober for two years now. Prison has AA meetings you just have to commit yourself to going. You can ask the warden.

Bianca: I did. He admits that you've never been caught with illegal booze, but can't rule out that you were just careful.

Erica: When I was drinking, I wasn't that careful. If I'd continued drinking, believe me I would have been caught. How is Spike?

Bianca: He's adapted to the Cochlear implant, still not ready to see you.

Erica: That's understandable. If I'm released, I won't try to contact him, until you and Ryan say it's okay.

Bianca: So you accept that I am Spike's mother now?

Erica: You have to understand, what I did, it came from a place of pain. Of anger and despair.

Bianca: I felt those things too mother. I lost Kendall too, and as much as I'd like too, I can't bring her back. But I didn't push away the people who cared about me. I didn't hurt myself or others just to make myself feel better. I did what I had to do to make sure there would always be someone around to take care of Kendall's son, my nephew.

Erica: I know that what I did was inexcusable. But I hope it's not unforgivable.

Bianca: We'll see. I'll have to discuss things with Ryan. He and I are getting a divorce soon, but I'll still be a part of Spike's life, and he'll be a part of Miranda's. But he wants to marry Greenlee, and I want to marry Maggie.

Erica: What about Maggie's son, Franklin?

Bianca: Maggie made it clear that to love her is to love her son, she's a true mother. She also understands that I will always be a mother figure to Spike.

Erica: So you want Maggie, even though she had a baby with a man, cheated on you?

Bianca: We worked through these issues a while ago. And do you really think you should be judging her, or my, life choices.

Erica: Fair enough. I don't want to judge, I just want you to be happy.

Bianca: Thank you. And I truley hope that you find happiness again. I take it you heard about Fusion aquiring Enchantment in the takeover.

Erica: Yes. I admit, I made some bad business decisions. I read those little cosmetic vampire stories they print now. We're kind of desperate for reading material in here.

Bianca; I remember. Anyway there is a fairly large sum waiting for you, whenever you get out. I suggest you just take it and retire.

Erica: That's not really my style. I plan to use it to start a new company. One that's strictly law abiding, I promise.

Bianca: I admit, it might be better if you have something to focus on. Idle hands are the devil's workshop, especially in your case.

Erica: So, what are you going to tell the parole board?

Bianca: Good question. I supposse I'll tell them that we had no contact for more than two years, and I'm not the best judge of your character. So if the prison officials believe you no longer pose a threat to society, I'll accept their judgement.


	437. Chapter 437

Chapter 437

.

Zack was working in his office at his casino, when his security team alerted him. Zack could never understand why people assumed there weren't cameras in the casino. 7-11s had security cameras watching their slurpee machines, this place had thousands of dollars changing hands at least once every hour. The problem now was that a guest at the casino had smuggled in chips, and was using them at the poker table rather than buying them from this casino. Security had this man detained, now they were calling the police. Casino policy was to prosecute these crooks to the fullest extant of the law, mainly as a deterant to others. The police would need for Zack to officially press charges, and to possibly answer some questions. While Zack was on the casino floor, walking to where this crook was detained, he saw a young attractive woman. She had blonde hair, but Zack was fairly certain it was a wig. That wasn't unusual for a casino, if she and her lover were into some role-playing, that was fairly normal for Las Vegas. As long as his customers were having a good time, he wasn't going to judge. But there was something about this woman, something familiar about her. Zack couldn't be certain, but he might have seen her before. Before meeting with the police, Zack called his security team. There policy was to record over the security tapes every two weeks, unless they had reason to save them. Zack suspected these guards did it every week, using the security budget for other things. He wanted to make sure they saved every tape from tonight. When Zack had the time, he wanted to find out who exactly this woman was.


	438. Chapter 438

Chapter 438

.

Bianca spoke with Ryan about her mother.

.

Bianca: So, what should I do?

Ryan: She's your mother, only you can decide what to do about her.

Bianca: You don't have an opinion?

Ryan: If you really want my opinion.

Bianca: I do.

Ryan: Okay Bianca, I'll tell you. Spike's hearing hasn't come back, probably never will. He and Miranda still have nightmares about what Erica did. They've asked if I want to testify at her parole hearing. And to be honest, I will testify that she should still be in prison. If she gets out, I'm asking the courts to give me a restraining order, preventing her from coming near me, or our children.

Bianca: I understand, and you're right. Maggie says she won't allow my other anywhere near her son. Even if I were willing to forgive her, I couldn't have her near Spike, Miranda, or Franklin. I'm not ready to have a relationship with her again, but I also don't want to close that door forever.

Ryan: I can understand that part. As scared as I was of my father, I always hoped we would reconcile. Only you can decide when you're ready. If you want to testify on her behalf, I will understand.

Bianca: I'm not sure. I could never forget how she endangered Spike and Miranda, but maybe she has payed enough.

Ryan: Two years, for everything? You've been to prison, tell me there aren't people doing a hell of a lot more time just for sticking a needle in their own arms.

Bianca: I don't agree with certain aspects of our criminal justice system, but she is my mother. And I'll decide what to do about her.


	439. Chapter 439

Chapter 439

.

Some of Erica's friends, including Opal and Myrtle,. showed up at her parole officer to show their support. They spoke of the good things she had once done, including all the charity work she had done for refugees and children in Africa. Opal and Myrtle believed Erica deserved a second chance. Ryan was also at this parole hearing. He was much less forgiving. The board knew about Erica's past crimes. Normally kidnapping cases were difficult to prosecute when the alleged kidnapper was the child's parent or grandparent. Often the perpetrator pled down to custodial interference, or were not prosecuted at all. But Erica broke into Ryan's home, drugged Spike with choroform, stole him from his bed, and left a gun for six year old Miranda to find and mistake for a toy. Spike and Miranda still had nightmares about this, and Spike would likely be deaf for the rest of his life. Ryan did not believe Erica should be freed after merely two years in prison. Bianca was here, she had no idea what she was going to say beforehand. Everyone waited anxiously to hear what she was going to say.

.

Bianca: She's my mother. I remember the good times, and the bad times. I do not forgive her for what she did, perhaps someday I will. If you let her out, I will take out a restraining order to keep her away from my children. But, I m also aware that her most serious crimes came from a place of grief and alcohol abuse. It's impossible to ever get over the death of a child completely, but she had stayed sober for two years. Therefore, if you believe she no longer poses a threat to society, I suppose she should be granted parole.

.

The parole board weighed what everyone said carefully. Ryan's anger was understandable, Bianca's testimony was more balanced. She said she would keep Erica away from her children, thus the board wasn't as concerned that perhaps she posed a threat to them. And given that she had been a model prisoner, including a full confession to things she hadn't yet been accused of, the board decided to grant Erica Kane's parole.


	440. Chapter 440

Chapter 440

.

Myrtle and Opal took Erica out on her first night out. She was a free woman, sort of. Parole came with a fairly large number of conditions. She couldn't go to a bar, had to submit to random drug tests. She was prohibited from owning a firearm, or associating with her former co-conspirators from her insider trading scheme. Erica also had to be in her own home by 9pm, so she and her friends had to go out to a fairly early dinner, but they could dress in nice clothes and enjoy this early evening. Erica ordered non-alcoholic champagne for the three of them, on her.

.

Opal: It's good to have you back.

Myrtle: Indeed. You deserve a second chance. I just hope you'll use this opportunity wisely.

Erica: I will. Believe me, orange is not the new anything.

Opal: So, what are your plans now that you're a free woman?

Erica: I thought about that a lot in prison, I needed some goals to get through those long days. I have three main goals now. Number one, I'm going to reconcile with Bianca and my grandchildren. I'm well aware that might take a long time. I just have to keep my distance, let Bianca know I'm here whenever she's ready to talk. My second goal is to start a new company. Enchantment is gone, but I have a large nest egg that built interest while I was in there. It will be hard, but worth it.

Myrtle: They say idle hands are Lucifer's workshop, this business venture could be good for you.

Opal: What's your third goal?

Erica: Love. I'm going to marry again.

Opal: Anyone in mind?

Erica: I have my eyes on someone.

Myrtle: Should we be worried?

Erica: I spoke with my lawyer, my parole does not include prohibitions on consensual sexual relations.

Myrtle: I still tend to worry.

Erica: You shouldn't. A certain someone else should be worried.


	441. Chapter 441

Chapter 441

.

Zack had noticed a young woman frequenting his casino. She wore a modest dress and a blonde wig. She usually went to the blackjack table, the one with a maximum bet of 5 dollars. This table was usually frequented by those who enjoyed the game, but didn't want to risk more than they could afford to lose. The young woman in question won only slightly more than she lost, often walking away with 20 dollars, and giving a small tip to the dealer. Her success might have something to do with the fact that she never drank alcohol, instead she asked the waitress for a complimentary ginger ale. Overall there was nothing about this woman that would stand out in a Las Vegas casino. But there was something about her that seemed familiar to Zack Slater. He believed he knew what it was, but for now he kept his opinion to himself. Zack didn't want to get the hopes up for certain old friends, and then be proven wrong. That would be too cruel, he couldn't do that, not until he was certain, or had proof. Ofcourse, if it was really her, why wouldn't she tell her loved ones? That was a question for another time. One night, one of the dealers for this table was late for his shift. The dealer at this table was suppossed to clock off five minutes ago. Zack told her she could go, he'd be the dealer until the other guy finally came. He didn't say it outloud, but he wanted a chance to engage this woman in conversation. He talked with all the players about the news, sports, entertainment. The woman in the blonde wig merely went along with whatever Zack was saying, mainly concentrating on her game. Only when Zack mentioned Erica Kane, how she recently made parole, did the woman seem to have a genuine reaction. Zack claimed he personally knew Erica, the woman seemed skeptical, but she did want to hear his stories.


	442. Chapter 442

Chapter 442

.

Bianca didn't think this would be a pleasant day. She was going to the cemetary to put flowers on Kendall's grave. This would put her in a sad state, she still missed her sister. But she didn't expect to run into her mother, but it happanned. While Bianca was talking to Kendall's grave Erica snuck up behind her. Bianca didn't know all of the conditions of Erica's parole, but she's be suprised in one condition prohibited her from placing flowers on her own daughter's grave.

.

Erica: It's good to see you again.

Bianca: Thanks. I should go.

Erica: You don't have to leave because of me.

Bianca: That's not it, I have to pick up Miranda and Spike from school.

Erica: Perhaps we could make this a regular thing.

Bianca: Mom, you promised to give me some time and space.

Erica: And I will, it's just hard for me to come here alone.

Bianca: I can understand that. What about Opal, or Myrtle? Can't they be there for you? I would never ask you not to come to your daughter's grave. We can coordinate, make sure we don't have any more accidental meetings.

Erica: I can do that, if that's what you really want.

Bianca: It is, at least for now.

Erica: Yeah, Kendall deserves better than to have us fight over her grave.


	443. Chapter 443

Chapter 443

.

Zack Slater began spending time with this mystery woman, who called herself Sarah. Zack was certain he had met Sarah before, except she had been calling herself something different back then. If Sarah recognized Zack, she kept up an amazing poker face. They hadn't been the closest of friends, they'd never been lovers, but Zack was certain she should remember him. Ofcourse there were others, people that "Sarah" had been close to, those who still seemed to believe she was dead. Why would Sarah let them believe she was dead? Zack spoke with Sarah one morning over breakfast.

.

Sarah: So, you really know Erica Kane?

Zack: Yeah, a little.

Sarah: Rumor was your brother raped Erica's daughter, created Erica's granddaughter.

Zack: That is true. My brother was a monster for as long as I can remember. I wish he had been a better person, but I wasn't sorry when I heard he was dead.

Sarah: Did Bianca Montgomery let you be a part of her child's life?

Zack: Yes, I see Miranda sometimes. Between myself, Jackson Montgomery, and Ryan Lavery, Miranda has some positive male role models.

Sarah: Were you there when Erica went nuts and kidnapped her grandson?

Zack: No. Mind if I ask why you're so interested in Erica Kane?

Sarah: What can I say, I'm addicted to the tabloids. Erica Kane's life and her family is better than the soap operas. Do you have any guilty pleasures like that?

Zack: Hockey. To me hockey games are a beutiful sight, especially when I get to be in a crowd of my fellow fans. I like to take Ethan to these games sometimes, wish I'd had the chance to do this when he was a kid.

Sarah: No offense, but I would never let my kids play hockey, not after all we know about concussions.

Zack: Fair enough. So you have kids?

Sarah: Not yet.

Zack: Too bad, you seem like the maternal type.

Sarah: I highly doubt that. Why, you offering?

Zack: Not exactly.

Sarah: You seem pretty interested in my personal stuff.

Zack: I find you interesting, and I have a weakness for beautiful women.

Sarah: You find me interesting because I am so mysterious.

Zack: Quite possibly.

.

When the breakfast ended and Sarah left Zack took care to handle her empty glass of milk. If he was right, DNA would verify that "Sarah" was actually the person Zack suspected she was, or she was closely related to this person.


	444. Chapter 444

Chapter 444

.

Once the DNA tests were done the lab confirmed to Zack Slater what he already suspected. He wasn't sure what to do with it, but he decided to talk with Ethan about it.

.

Zack: How's Simone and the baby?

Ethan: Good. I still don't understand why she won't agree to marriage.

Zack: She's a free spirit.

Ethan: We have three kids and I know I'm monogomous. I love her and I like to think she's in love with me.

Zack: You can tell her this if you think it's best. The DNA test confirmed what I already suspected. She is closely related to Miranda, but not with the same side of her family as you and me.

Ethan: Wow. I don't understand why she wouldn't tell them. Her own mother, sister, her child thinks she's dead. For that matter how did she survive, and where has she been all these years.

Zack: Those are all very good questions, and to be honest I don't know the answer to any of them.

Ethan: Should we tell her family?

Zack: I don't know. She must have had her reasons, maybe she's in witness protection.

Ethan: Then why wouldn't she run when you struck up conversations with her.

Zack: Yeah, that's true. And I seriously doubt that anyone fleeing the mafia would be living in Las Vegas, organized crime capitol of the world. You know what else this town is known for, poker faces. And this woman is perhaps the best I've ever seen. She reminds me of that old movie "The Manchurian Candidate." The villain in that film makes a point about how most criminals feel either guilt and/or fear of getting caught. Those often give them away. Giving an assasin the ability to develop amnesia eliminates both of those things.

Ethan: You think she has amnesia?

Zack: I don't know, it might explain a lot. It might be a waste of time, but I can't think of a better idea other than to just ask her about it. But I am certain that Kendall Hart is alive.


	445. Chapter 445

Chapter 445

.

Zack went to see Sarah, the young woman he once knew as Kendall. This might be an awkward conversation, but he felt it was a neccessary one. Noone thought it was unusual, an older man speaking with a young attractive woman. Maybe some thought that "Sarah" here was a gold-digger, also not unusual for Las Vegas. Sarah hadn't had any alcohol, she seemed to be in complete control of her faculties when Zack asked her to come to his room. She went with him, she at least deserved to have this conversation with him in private.

.

Zack: I know who you really are.

Sarah: Am I who I think I am?

Zack: Your name isn't Sarah, it's Kendall Hart.

Sarah: Not bad, and your name is, Christopher.

Zack: I don't understand.

Sarah: If you get to call me Kendall, I get to call you Chris.

Zack: This isn't some sort of sex game I want to play with you.

Sarah: You want to just talk, I'm cool with that, but it'll cost you.

Zack: How much?

Sarah: I'm guessing you can afford $300 an hour.

Zack: I can, it's a deal. So you're a prostitute.

Sarah: Yeah.

Zack: So was Kendall Hart, once. Do you know who she was?

Sarah: Name sound familiar, wasn't she Erica Kane's daughter, the one who died?

Zack: You remember?

Sarah: Erica Kane is big news. I take it from your attitude, sounds like you had a little crush on her.

Zack: Maybe I did, but she was on love with Ryan Lavery.

Sarah: And you think I have a physical resemblance to Kendall.

Zack: More than that, I think you are her.

Sarah: Way I hear it, Kendall conned Erica out of several million dollars. Why would someone with that much money be turning tricks in Vegas.

Zack: That's a very good question, and I'm very curious as to hear your explanation.

Sarah: I'm not Kendall, but I guess it worked.

Zack: What worked?

.

Sarah answered Zack's question by pulling a gun from her purse.

.

Zack: What are you doing?

Sarah: A friend of mine said dressing like this would get your attention. He was right.

Zack: So this whole thing was just to get close enough to rob me?

Sarah: You brought this on yourself.

Zack: And the DNA, how'd you manage to fake that?

Sarah: What are you talking about?

Zack: Never mind, I'll speak with the lab later. Assuming you plan to let me live.

Sarah: It's better than you deserve, but if your son cooperates I will let you walk away.

Zack: Leave Ethan out of this. He's got three young children.

Sarah: You better hope he loves you. Call him up, give him the security codes for your private vault. Tell him to take whatever cash is in there, as well as the floppy disk.

Zack: What floppy disk?

Sarah: You know what I mean. For your sake I hope you haven't already sold it.

Zack: Again, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Sarah: Let me be very clear, if I'm able to get it back in time, I'll let you go. Whether or not they choose to prosecute you is not for me to decide. If you have already sold it, if you tell me now who has it I'll try to retrieve it before it's too late. At that point, I might let you live. If however, you keep stonewalling me, I have no problem murdering you right now to keep my cover intact.

Zack: Okay, I'll call Ethan. The disk hasn't been sold yet, and Ethan has no idea what I'm really involved in.

Sarah: Good, just tell him to retrieve the money and the disk, and then I'll give further instructions about where to bring them.

.

Zack really had no idea what this "disk" was all about. Hopefully he could communicate with Ethan and send him a signal. If it failed, then "Sarah" would murder him.


	446. Chapter 446

Chapter 446

.

Ethan was in his office when his father called.

.

Ethan: Hey dad, what's up?

Zack: I'm with Sarah.

Ethan: You mean Kendall?

Zack: I may have been wrong about that part. At any rate Sarah is holding me at gunpoint.

Ethan: Are you okay?

Zack: For now. I assume you know what will happen if you call the police.

Ethan: Yes, this is about ransom?

Zack: Yes. Sarah says she'll let me go if I pay the ransom. I'll need your help on that.

Ethan: Ofcourse dad, whatever you need.

Zack: Go to the safe in my house, the one I call the vault. The code is 723816. Inside is more than one hundred thousand in cash, and a floppy disk.

Ethan: Floppy disk?

Zack: Yeah, I'm real old school sometimes. Once you have them, send pictures to my cellphone. Sarah will text you further instructions after that.

Ethan: Okay, I'll leave now.

Zack: Ethan, in case Sarah's lying, in case she has no intention of letting me go...

Ethan: Don't say that.

Zack: Please, I need you to know I love you. I wish I could have taught you the quarter thing when you were a child. You're lucky you get to do it for your son.

.

Ethan went to his father's house. Sure enough the code worked on the safe, and inside was approximately one hundred thousand dollars. But there was no floppy disk. Noone even used them anymore, why would "Sarah" or whateever her real name was, think Zack had one? Then Ethan realized, why his father had gone out of his way to mention the quarter trick. The trick was a fairly simple thing, just a little magic trick parents did to amaze very young children, pretend to pull a quarter out of their child's ears. Zack was telling Ethan to substitute a fake. It took Ethan a few minutes to look up online a computer store that still sold floppy disks, a little while to drive there. Because this technology was outdated it might take Sarah a little while to access this thing, she wouldn't know right away it had nothing. If she did, Zack was a dead man.


	447. Chapter 447

Chapter 447

.

Ethan sent a picture of the money and the floppy disk to Sarah. Hopefully it would take her awhile to discover the disk was empty. Ethan then went to the location Sarah had texted. Before this he called Simone, let her know he'd be home late, that it was a business thing. Technically this was true, an illegal business like kidnapping was still a business. Ethan didn't feel the need to worry Simone or their children by admitting that Zack had been kidnapped. He did let her know he loved them. Ethan knew there was a very real chance Sarah wouldn't let either of them leave alive. Sarah was at the meeting on time, holding a gun on Zack. As per Sarah's instructions Ethan put the bag down and walked away. Sarah inspected the bag. She seemed very interested in verifying that the floppy disk was inside, the money was an after-thought. Once she had the bag Sarah walked away, and let Zack go. Ethan undid his father's handcuffs as Sarah made her getaway.

.

Ethan: The disk was empty. Who even uses floppy disks anymore?

Zack: One place leaps to mind, NORAD.

Ethan: That's a military base right?

Zack: Yes, Sarah says it's where our military leaders would be taken in the event of a nuclear war. Apparently they still use floppy disks, because they can't be hacked from the outside.

Ethan: I guess that makes sense, but what does that have to do with you?

Zack: Somehow Sarah, or whatever her real name is, got it into her head that I smuggle classified intelligence and sell it to terrorist groups. I don't.

Ethan: I assume you wouldn't do that. Maybe she's just crazy.

Zack: That's possible. Except she didn't seem to know what I was talking about regarding the DNA test. So if she didn't somehow bribe that lab, who did?

.

JR Chandler waited anxiously for "Sarah." He had been very fortunate to find his old "friend" living out her spy fantasy. Once he realized what she was doing, it had been easy enough to convince her that he was her new handler, and he needed her for a mission. It was dangerous, particularly to Zack Slater. If Ethan couldn't find a floppy disk, Sarah might very well murder Zack. Hell, she thought he was selling nuclear secrets to Alqueda, she might kill him anyway. But, as long as JR got the money from this kidnapping, he didn't care if Zack ended up dead. There was ofcourse another reason for this strategy. Sarah had somehow manipulated the governor into giving a pardon for her sister. Erica likely played a part in that as well. And since Erica had recently used her connections to get paroled, she could use them again. And she would do it, once she realized how JR could control her precious child. JR would get a pardon, Erica would do anything to get her Kendall back.


	448. Chapter 448

Chapter 448

.

It seemed that when Erica told Opal and Myrtle she had her eye on someone, she was being modest. Erica had her eye on four different men, Jackson, Adam, David, and Aidan. They were however married to Kristen, Brooke, Anna, and Anita respectively. This did not stop Erica from attempting to seduce each of them, and to frame each of them for adultery. None of her attempts were successful. There was some discord in these four marriages for awhile, some of the wives were more willing to believe in their husbands than others. David and Anna's marriage in particular. Anna confronted David when she suspected he had been unfaithful. David confessed that, four years ago, he had a very brief affair, with Krystal. David and Anna were seperated for four months, during which time Erica again tried to seduce David. As angry as Anna was at David's betrayel, they still tried to be amicable, if for no other reason than because Leora needed both of her parents. But, by December, they had all worked things out. Anna was willing to forgive David's betrayel, but she made it clear that any future adultery would not be forgiven. This whole experience still left Erica without a man, and did not really endear her to much of Pine Valley. She tried to repair her image by focusing on charity, hosting fundraisers for starving refugees in Africa, and personally donating to programs to provide inmates with educational opportunities. Her experience had taught Erica that many ended up in prison because of lack of opportunity. This could hopefully help rehabilitate some of them. She also started a new cosmetics company, and named it "New Beginnings." It would be a little while before it could seriously compete with Fusion, but Erica was willing to be patient on that front. She also had to wait for Bianca to forgive her. Erica only visited Kendall's grave in Sundays. Bianca let everyone know that if they didn't want to run into Erica, they could go on one of the other six days of the week. Bianca and Ryan were officially divorced, soon he would be married to Greenlee, she would be married to Maggie. Bianca also indicated to her mother that she would come and see her for a little while on Christmas day. That meant a lot to Erica, eventually her daughter would let her see her grandchildren again. One day, on the last Sunday before Christmas, Erica was visiting Kendall's grave. Then as Erica was leaving the cemetary, she saw a young woman going towards Kendall's grave. She just put flowers on Kendall's grave, and walked away. Erica couldn't help but think this woman looked familiar, even though she couldn't see her face clearly. Erica tried to follow this woman, but she ran away. Who was this woman? And why was Erica drawn to her?


	449. Chapter 449

Chapter 449

.

Bianca was suprised when her mother called. Erica had promised to keep her distance until Bianca was ready to make contact. Still, this might be important, so Bianca excused herself and went to another room to take this call in private.

.

Bianca: Mom, I thought we agreed I would contact you when I was ready.

Erica: I'm sorry, but this is important.

Bianca: What is it?

Erica: Not over the phone. Please, I need to talk with you in person. This kind of news hould not be divulged over the phone.

Bianca: Fine, but if this is a trick you will regret it.

.

Bianca went to her mother's house. If Erica was screwing with her Bianca doubted she would ever forgive her.

.

Bianca: What was so important that you couldn't just tell me over the phone?

Erica: I was at the cemetary, putting flowers on Kendall's grave. And I saw this woman in a distance. I think it was Kendall.

Bianca: Have you been drinking?

Erica: Two years, six months, one day. That's how long it's been since I had a drink, or any narcotics.

Bianca: So you saw someone in the distance who probably did look a little like Kendall.

Erica: She was wearing a blond wig, I couldn't even see her face.

Bianca: So why would you think it was her?

Erica: She put flowers on Kendall's grave. But when I tried to approach her she ran away.

Bianca: Perhaps that's because a strange woman was chasing her. Has it occured to you she's just a friend who was paying her respects to Kendall.

Erica: I'm always alone when I go to her grave. The reason is because everyone hates me, and if they want to see Kendall's grave they go on another day. Not Sunday.

Bianca; Maybe it was someone Kendall knew from juvenile hall, someone who doesn't like people to know she was in prison. It's really only all of Pine Valley that knows not to go there on Sundays.

Erica: Then why do I have this feeling that my child is alive?

Bianca: Because you want it to be true. I do to. I miss Kendall every day, I've spent the last three years having to accept that my sister is gone. I believe you when you say you're sober, but you need help. I'll help in any way that I can.


	450. Chapter 450

Chapter 450

.

Bianca didn't believe that Kendall was alive, but Erica refused to believe Kendall was dead. She tried to hire Tad.

.

Tad: I can take the case, and your money, if you really want. But I can't guarantee you'll like the results.

Erica: Kendall is alive. I realize it might take you a long time to find proof.

Tad: Sometimes parents who go through your tragedy see what they want to see. Remember all those years ago, when I was lost with amnesia.

Erica: Yes, and that kindly woman in the Napa Valley took you in.

Tad: She had lost her son, and I bare a slight resemblance to her deceased son. Given that I couldn't say for certain I wasn't her son, she saw what she wanted to see in me.

Erica: You're forgetting that Kendall was once told that her son was dead, but she refused to believe it. And she was right.

Tad: Okay, tell me what you know and I'll see what I can find out.

.

Tad didn't believe Kendall could be alive, but he wasn't sure what he should do. His time with the woman in Napa Valley had provided her with comfort, and left him with a third mother, in addition to already having the woman who gave birth to him and the woman who raised him. Tad wondered if maybe it wouldn't be kinder to lead Erica on, give her some hope. But if he did that, then realizing her child was dead again might be more than she could handle. After Tad left Erica wondered if he was right. Ofcourse Tad's relationship with his mother Opal wasn't perfect either. Opal had, at first, looked the other way when her husband beat him. This led to Opal losing custody and dr Joe Martin adopting Tad. It had taken a long time for Tad and Opal to reconcile, but they had. Erica's relationship with Kendall had been bad at times, but they did love each other. They had lost so much time being angry at each other, Erica still hoped they had more time to be mother and daughter. Then, that night, Erica got a call. This voice sounded different from how Erica remembered, but she was certain this was Kendall. The other woman said "Mom, I want to come home."


	451. Chapter 451

Chapter 451

.

Erica wasn't sure what to do for Kendall's arrival. Other than keeping it a secret, as per Kendall's request, what else could she do? Kendall, or Sarah as she was again calling herself, showed up alone at Erica's penthouse. She was wearing a wig, generally avoiding cameras, but Erica was certain that this was her oldest daughter.

.

Sarah: Thanks for agreeing to see me.

Erica: You're my daughter, I'll always make time for you Kendall.

Sarah: Call me Sarah.

Erica: Sorry, Sarah. How are you still alive?

Sarah: I don't remember much. What I do know I can't go into too much detail. Suffice it to say the people who saved my life didn't do it for free. They expected me to work it off.

Erica: Couldn't you just write them a check?

Sarah: No, this isn't the kind of debt that's just about money.

Erica: I don't understand.

Sarah: Good, because I'm not really allowed to talk about it. I did what I always do, what I had to do in order to survive.

Erica: Couldn't you even let us know you were alive?

Sarah: I wish I could have, it took three years to even get permission to approach you.

Erica: So it was you I saw in the cemetary.

Sarah: Yeah. I was going to go right up to you, but then I lost my nerve.

Erica: I can keep this a secret if you like, but Bianca, Ryan, your son, they deserve to know you're alive.

Sarah: You tell them that and it puts them in danger. I probably shouldn't have told you, but I had to see you again.

Erica: I'm glad you did. I've screwed up my own life pretty bad, but I'm glad I got to see you again, even if it costs me my life.


	452. Chapter 452

Chapter 452

.

Erica was grateful that her child had come back to her. They had one last chance to reconcile. She wouldn't break her word and tell Bianca or anyone else that Kendall was alive. They would just be in danger if they knew. It was entirely possible that they would hate Erica forever for not letting them know. Then again most of them probably hated Erica forever for what she had done to Spike. But if both Kendall and Bianca, and their children, were alive, Erica would be able to live with them hating her. But as much as Erica wanted this to be true, a part of her still feared that Tad was right. That this woman might be a con artist sniffing after Erica's money. Ofcourse Tad's experience had helped that woman believe her son was alive, and she got to bond with Tad. Maybe this woman was a con artist, but if that were the case at least Erica got to believe it for a little while.

.

JR waited for Kendall, who still called herself Sarah. It was kind of funny, he had manipulated her into claiming to be Kendall, and she had no idea that she really was Kendall. Thanks to JR Kendall really thought that Erica Kane was involved with terrorists, that innocent lives would be saved by this manipulation. She arrived fresh from her meeting with Erica.

.

JR: How did the meeting go?

Sarah: As well as can be expected. She really believes I'm her daughter Kendall.

JR: Good work agent Gellar.

Sarah: Look, I know Erica Kane is a bad person, she deserves to be put back in prison. But making her think her child is alive, seems like that crosses a line.

JR: You're a good person. But we play the cards we can play, sometimes that means doing unpleasant things. Erica Kane chose to get involved with some very evil people.

Sarah: Seems a little weird, she works with people who would take away a woman's right to vote, own property.

JR: As far as we can tell sh figures Alqueda will be defeated eventually. They will never conquer America.

Sarah: Guess we can agree on that.

JR: Yeah, the real question is how many americans, military and civilian, will be killed in the meantime. She doesn't care, as long as she can profit. You and me however, could we live with ourselves if terrorists set off a bomb in Wrigley Field, and we could have done something more to stop them?

Sarah: You're right. I may have trouble sleeping later, but others will be alive. I'll do what I have to do to stop Erica Kane.


	453. Chapter 453

Chapter 453

.

After Erica hired Tad he wasn't sure where to start. He couldn't yet bring himself to ask Bianca or Ryan if they might have somehow heard from Kendall. So Tad began asking her old friends, someone she might have contacted who wasn't connected to Pine Valley. He even contacted her biological father, just in case. Gaines had a lousy poker face, it didn't seem like he was lying when he claimed he had only met Kendall once. She visited him once in prison, to get closure, and that was it. Tad contacted Zack Slater, he definitely had an interesting story to tell.

.

Zack: I actually thought Kendall might be alive. There was a woman, she had a blond wig, and her voice was a little different, but I was sure it was her.

Tad: What happanned?

Zack: She held me at gunpoint and forced Ethan to give her over one hundred thousand dollars.

Tad: So it was a trick.

Zack: Yes it was. I've seen a lot of grifters in Las Vegas, she was one of the best. I didn't tell Erica because, it seemed too cruel to let her think her daughter was alive, only to let her down.

Tad: I think the same grifter might be trying to pull a scam on Erica right now.

Zack: I would think that Kendall's mother would know her better than I would.

Tad: She wants to believe it, and if you're right she is the best.

Zack: She is. I tried to steal some of her DNA from a can of soda and send it to a lab. I don't know how, the lab still claims everything was by the book. But this woman did something, manipulated someone. The lab claims this woman is closely related to Miranda. Be very careful, this woman is very dangerous.


	454. Chapter 454

Chapter 454

.

As a private investigator Tad sometimes had to tell clients what they didn't want to hear. His biggest work was trying to determine if someone was being unfaithful to their spouse. Many didn't like knowing this for certain. Sometimes Tad found no evidence of adultery, but his clients accused Tad of selling out and taking a bribe from their spouse. Erica had hired Tad to prove Kendall was alive, now he had evidence this woman was a con artist sniffing after Erica's money. She wasn't going to like hearing this news.

.

Tad: I spoke to Zack Slater, he thinks he might have met this woman that you think is Kendall.

Erica: Why didn't he contact me?

Tad: He feared it would be too hard if you had to hear the news again.

Erica: He still should have told me that my daughter is alive.

Tad: It wasn't Kendall. It was some grifter who robbed him of over one hundred thousand dollars.

Erica: If Zack got conned that's his problem. But it wasn't Kendall who did it.

Tad: No, it wasn't Kendall, but it might have been the woman you saw at the cemetary.

Erica: It wasn't. Tad I know you're a far better detective than me, but it seems that if one lead doesn't pan out, you look for another lead.

Tad: Yes, but sometimes what the client wants to find simply doesn't exist.

Erica: Or maybe I should hire another private detective, one who isn't quite so lazy.

Tad: You want to fire me, go ahead. You can go ahead and hire another detective, one who will only tell you want to hear and keep milking you for money for as long as they can. But you keep doing this, it will be harder in the end.

Erica: I've already heard the worst news I could ever hear. Maybe you're right, maybe this mystery woman is a con artist only after my money. If that's what happens I know exactly what I'm going to do. I will thank this woman for giving me hope. And then I will kill myself rather than go through the pain of losing her again. But that will be my decision.


	455. Chapter 455

Chapter 455

.

Ryan was watching tv on Saturday night with his son Spike. When Spike fell asleep Ryan carried him up to his bed, then went back to watch a little more television. Greenlee was spending the night with Leo and their daughter Emma. Ryan suspected that Greenlee might have resumed her sexual relationship with Leo. If that were the case, he wasn't sure what would happen. He couldnt exactly judge her, given how he had stolen her from Leo, the question was what came next. Then there was a knock on the door, which made Ryan somewhat nervous. If someone was knocking on his door after 11pm it probably wasn't good. But to his suprise, there was a woman standing outside. She was wearing a blond wig, but Ryan was certain this was Kendall. In the heat of the moment, before she could say a word, Ryan kissed her passionately and pulled her inside.

.

Kendall: Yeah, that was kind of the reaction I was hoping for.

Ryan: You're back.

Kendall: Not exactly.

Ryan: How is that possible?

Kendall: It's complicated. And to be perfectly honest, I can't stay for very long.

Ryan: I understand completely.

Kendall: You do? How?

Ryan: I fell asleep watching tv. This is a dream. I'm not really sure if you're really Kendall's ghost or not. Can I just assume that you're really my late wife?

Kendall: Yeah, let's just enjoy this time while it lasts.

Ryan: How long can you stay?

Kendall: Only a few hours.

Ryan: I can think of one way to spend the time.

Kendall: I have missed that.

.

Kendall and Ryan made love for the first time in over three years. Ryan wasn't sure why a ghost would insist that they used protection, but why ask these questions about a dream. He just went with it and used protection with her. After this they just layed in bed and enjoyed looking into each other's eyes. Kendall also insisted on seeing her son in bed. She didn't want to wake him up, he wouldn't understand. So Kendall looked at her son sleeping, and kissed him on the forehead. Then Kendall walked away. Ryan half-expected her to just dissapear, but she insisted on walking, maybe it meant more to her right now to just feel a little human. But whatever method she used, Ryan still had to watch as his beloved left him again.


	456. Chapter 456

Chapter 456

.

Ryan woke up exhausted. His dream had taken a suprising amount of energy, but it had been worth it. Kendall had come back to him, however briefly. Ryan couldn't be certain, but he chose to believe it had really been her spirit that came to him last night. They had made love, and she got to kiss a sleeping Spike. Ryan asked Spike if he had any interesting dreams last night. He said his mommy came back to him, and kissed him on the forehead. Ryan told Spike that perhaps it really had been his mother's spirit. Later on he decided to speak with Greenlee.

.

Ryan: I had a dream last night, that Kendall came back.

Greenlee: You still miss her, don't you?

Ryan: Ofcourse.

Greenlee: It's understandable that you still love her, I can accept that. Honestly, she was like a sister to me, I still miss her too.

Ryan: You ever wonder, if she were still here, what would have happanned between us?

Greenlee: Yes. You and I fell in love, despite me being married to a good man. I feel guilty about what we did, but we still did it. Honestly, I think we probably would have betrayed her like that.

Ryan: You're probably right. I can imagine her and Erica plotting revenge against us for that.

Greenlee: Definitely. Maybe we'd all end up on the Jerry Springer show.

Ryan: Probably.

Greenlee: Bad as that would be for us, I still wish Kendall were around to torture us like that.

Ryan: Me too.

.

"Sarah" went to see her handler, JR Chandler.

.

Sarah: What did you want to talk about?

JR: Where were you last night?

Sarah: None of your business,

JR: Considering our mission, it is my business. I know you were with Ryan Lavery, I was just hoping you woul admit it to me.

Sarah: What if I was?

JR: What posible good would it do to expose yourself to Erica's former son-in-law?

Sarah: I'm sorry, this mission has been more confusing than I expected.

JR: What do you mean?

Sarah: Maybe it's because of all the prep work we did, making sure I can really pass for Kendall Hart. It's kind of like I can actually remember being her.

JR: I've heard of this happanning to other agents. It's fatigue, a sign you've been at this too long. When this assignment is over, you should consider taking a leave of absence.

Sarah: I'm not sure I can keep this up.

JR: And I really wish I could let you take an absence right now. But you know what's at stake if we fail in our mission.

Sarah: I know. Okay then, we complete the mission, save innocent lives, then I'm retired.

JR: Thank you. And I promise, one last mission, then you're out of the business forever.


	457. Chapter 457

Chapter 457

.

Tad had tried to warn Erica about a certain con artist who claimed to be Kendall, but Erica refused to believe the truth. Tad then tried to warn Bianca and Ryan. Bianca as understandably angry that someone would claim to be her dead sister. Tad's revelation also caused Ryan to wonder about his "dream" and question whether it really was just a dream. Bianca could only imagine what her mother was going through right now, she decided to speak with her mother, let her know that, despite everything, she was still loved. Bianca spent a few hours with Erica on Christmas, but did not bring Miranda or Spike. As much as Bianca did want to reconcile with Erica, she also wanted to keep her own children safe. After Bianca left Erica contacted Sarah, they had agreed to spend a few hours together today. Erica had kept her word about not revealing to anyone else that Kendall was back. She would have preferred to be able to tell Bianca, Spike. And whatever animosities Erica and Kristen felt for each other, Kristen still deserved to know that their child was alive. But, whoever she was indebted to, they were willing to let her see her mother on this Christmas. Erica was grateful to have this time with her child. She prayed that net year they could all spend Christmas together, as a family. During their private dinner Sarah let it slip that her "employers" might be willing to let her go soon, if Erica did something for them. Sarah refused to go into detail, but Erica was worked up, she would do almost anything to have her Kendall back.

.

Sarah left Erica's penthouse before anyone could see her. She knew Erica Kane was a bad person, but this was still hard for her. Perhaps it would all be worth it, in the end. All of Sarah's sleepless nights would help others sleep better. But when Erica once again learned that her child was dead, she might very well kill herself. That was just something Sarah would have to live with.


	458. Chapter 458

Chapter 458

.

Note: In this chapter I make mention of presidential pardons. And I make my best guess as to who our 46th president might be.

.

In the days between Christmas and New Year's Eve Erica was once again contacted by her daughter Kendall. It seemed that Kendall's "superiors" were willing to possibly let her go, if Erica could reach an agreement with them. Erica agreed to meet this representative, who would identify himself with the codewords "Polar bear." Erica waited anxiously for this man to arrive. Finally he did, but to Erica's horror it was JR Chandler, the man who beat Bianca within an inch of her life, and later kidnapped Miranda and let Kendall think Spike was dead.

.

JR: Hello Erica.

Erica: JR, I'm calling the police.

JR: Polar bear.

Erica: You're the one who Kendall is indebted to?

JR: Something like that.

Erica: What do you want from me?

JR: I should explain what happanned. Kendall ended up being saved that night by a group of stranded fishermen. Unforunately she had amnesia, not knowing who she was. She did however, have some vague recollection of being a spy.

Erica: When she was a child, she fantasized about being a spy. Some dream of being a princess, Kendall wanted to be a spy.

JR: She had the neccessary background, spies never get homesick and they're used to being knocked around. Or so she seemed to think. At any rate Kendall was found by some associates of her old friend, don Falcone.

Erica: Falcone died years ago.

JR: Yes, and Kendall owed him a favor. When he died his successors felt they should inherit Kendall's debt to him. With her amnesia, and believing she was a spy, Kendall was easily manipulated. They convinced her they were her handlers, and used her to smuggle things into the U.S. She thought she was smuggling in cheap cancer drugs from Mexico, for all I know she was at times, but at other times she was smuggling in heroin.

Erica: So you're involved with drugdealers now?

JR: In a way. I came to an arrangement with these individuals. Anything is for sell, even human beings. I bought Kendall's contract from them, and they told her I was her new handler. It's kind of funny, she pretended to be your daughter, without even knowing she actually is your daughter.

Erica: And now you want me to pay you, and then Kendall is free?

JR: Yes.

Erica: How much?

JR: Ten million dollars, and a full pardon.

Erica: You mean you want my forgiveness for all you've done?

JR: I don't care if you forgive me. I just want you to use all your influence to get president Bob Casey to issue me a full pardon.

Erica: I just spent two years in prison, how much influence do you think I have over president Casey?

JR: You got Bianca a pardon after she spent four months in prison for murder. You spent just two years in prison. Face it, the justice system favors rich white people.

Erica: I admit, those who can afford a lot of high-priced lawyers do better than the working poor with public defenders, but that doesn't mean we can just bribe governors and presidents to pardon us.

JR: You're resourceful, I think, now that you're properly motivated, you can do it.

Erica: Maybe I should just kill you, and take my chances with a jury.

JR: That would be a mistake. My lawyer will go to the police if anything happens to me. He'll tell them about how "Sarah" smuggled illegal drugs into this country. When you factor in mandatory minimums for drug-sentancing, honestly you'll be out of prison for my murder before she's even considered for parole. Like I said, now that you're properly motivated, I have faith that you can find some way to convince president Casey to give me a full pardon.


	459. Chapter 459

Chapter 459

.

Erica couln't believe what JR had told her. She still remembered that night, when JR brutally beat Bianca and left her to die in the cold winter night. That news had been bad enough, but Erica had wrongly accused Kendall of this heinous crime. JR had not gotten better since that night, he had only got more rational, better able to plan how to get what he wanted, how to hurt innocent people. And now, if Erica couldn't somehow convince president Casey to pardon JR, he would get Kendall thrown into prison. There seemed little chance the president would pardon JR. He was a monster who beat an innocent girl, had kidnapped a child. JR hadn't served any time for the kidnapping, had been on the run for years to avoid prosecution. Pardons were usually done for those who had already been in prison for awhile, who showed at least some remorse. Admittedly some pardons were done for purely political reasons. But Adam Chandler hadn't lifted a finger to get his son pardoned,even he didn't believe he deserved to be free. Besides, Adam had voted for Casey's opponent, he didn't have much influence get the president to pardon him. Maybe, as the mother of JR's victims, Erica could have some credibility to ask for a pardon, but she doubted she could say that JR Chandler deserved another chance, and say it with a straight face. Then another thought occured to Erica. If, somehow, she could get a presidential pardon, why not get it for Kendall instead of JR? She seemed more deserving. And whatever she actually did, Kendall believed she was serving the american government. That could actually work, and she could certainly argue more passionately for Kendall than she could ever do for JR. And, according to her lawyer, the statute of limitations for kidnapping was ten years, and JR did his scheme a mere 8 years ago. Once Kendall was pardoned, Erica could get her the help she needed. And JR could spend the rest of his worthless life rotting away in prison.


	460. Chapter 460

Chapter 460

.

Erica spoke with her attornies regarding a "Hypothetical" scenario. If someone really smuggled illegal drugs into the country unknowingly, then they hadn't actually committed a crime and could not be prosecuted. If she knew what she was doing, the prosecutors could probably be persuaded to give her immunity in exchange for squealing on her superiors. Even if Kendall were charged with something, she could plead "Diminished capacity" and most likely would be fine. Even so, Erica tried to convince president Casey to pardon her "Deceased" daughter. Casey would be running for re-election soon, hopefully he could be convinced to do this favor for a grieving mother. Particularly one who could donate heavily to his campaign. It seemed to Erica, that she would soon be reunited with her daughter for good.

.

JR's sources told him that Erica Kane was indeed petitioning president Casey for a full pardon. But the pardon was not for him, it was for Kendall. Perhaps the president would be more willing to give a posthumous pardon to help Erica, a potential financial donor for his re-election campaign, honor her deceased daughter. This plan of JR's had backfired, he had to think quickly or he would lose his best leverage. Kendall's memories were coming back to her, eventually she would remember who she really was. But for now, she still believed she was a spy going by the name "Sarah." Her knowledge of espionage was based on books and movies, JR had seen many of these movies himself, that was how he was able to manipulate her so well. If JR couldn't get a pardon for himself, he could at least tie up loose ends, eliminate potential witnesses against him.

.

JR: I had hoped to give you a real life when this was over, but things have changed.

Sarah: What do you mean?

JR: The president believes Erica Kane is trafficking in nuclear launch codes. She is too dangerous to let her live.

Sarah: You want me to kill her?

JR: Yes, but there's more to it than that. We can't let any unauthorized people to know the codes, not even you.

Sarah: Wha exactly are you saying?

JR: Once you eliminate Erica, you need to end your own life.

Sarah: You're asking a lot of me.

JR: I know, and I'm sorry. But if it's publicly known that Erica Kane is involved with terrorists, it could endanger other investigations.

Sarah: I can keep a secret.

JR: If you were captured, they would torture you. Noone could withstand that kind of torture forever.

Sarah: I can give them false intel.

JR: Maybe, but they'd get the truth eventually. I'm sorry Sarah, but you need to murder Erica Kane, and then yourself.

Sarah: Very well, I could never truley function as a civilian. I'll do what I have to do for my country, even if it means I have to die.


	461. Chapter 461

Chapter 461

.

When Sarah called and asked to see her in private, Erica wasn't sure what to make of it. If JR was right Kendall didn't actually know who she really was. Still, Erica wanted to see her daughter, so she told "Sarah" to come over to her penthouse. Kendall had barely gotten into the front daughter when she pulled a gun on her mother.

.

Erica: Kendall, what are you doing?

Sarah: My job.

Erica: Why?

Sarah: You know why.

Erica: No, I don't.

Sarah: You've been trying to sell nuclear launch codes to terrorists.

Erica: Are you kidding? How would I even get those codes?

Sarah: There's no use denying it.

Erica: Kendall, I'm your mother.

Sarah: I'm not your daughter. I was playing a part, my handler said this was the best way to get close to you.

Erica: You mean JR?

Sarah: So you know his name. Just more reason for me to kill you.

Erica: JR lied to you. The truth is you are my daughter. You got amnesia, three and a half years ago.

Sarah: How could you possibly know that?

Erica: Because that's when you were lost to us. Those who found you used you, until JR bought you from them. He tried using you to manipulate me into getting himself a pardon. Look it up online, he's guilty of horrible crimes against you and your sister. But when that failed he's clearly tying up loose ends. He will murder you when this is over.

Sarah: I admit, I have no real memories before three years ago. How do I know you're telling the truth?

Erica: Let's go to a doctor, he or she could confirm I am your mother.

Sarah: So you can escape? You're just trying to save your own skin.

Erica: Ofcourse I'm trying to survive. But if you shoot me, there's no going back. Please Kendall, you are not a murderer.

Sarah: Okay, I'll let you live, for now. I find out you're lying, you'll wish I had just shot you in the head.


	462. Chapter 462

Chapter 462

.

JR didn't know exactly why "Sarah" called him. But she said she needed to speak with him at Erica's penthouse. JR didn't like this, but Sarah knew too much, if she wasn't going to kill herself JR would have to do it personally. JR crept into Erica's building late this night. Just as he got to the penthouse JR heard two gunshots. He kept his own gun ready, going in now was clearly dangerous, but he had to tie up loose ends. JR went inside, and found two bodies. Erica and Kendall both lay on the floor, both dead. The gun was still in Kendall's hands. Evidently she just had cold feet, but she still killed Erica and herself. JR knew he had to leave, but he couldn't resist gloating a little.

.

JR: Thank you Kendall, you just solved a few of my problems. And Erica, you told me the next time you saw me, you'd kill me. But here we are, and you're the one who's dead. I'm glad you died, knowing it was your own daughter who pulled the trigger. I hope you know I was partly responsible, that Kendall killed you, and herself, at my request. You once claimed you would always be there for me, like my mother. But you abandoned me and my family. I made you pay for that today. I wish I could kill Bianca too, but she will know what Kendall did. She will know her sister murdered her mother. And I will find another way to get myself pardoned. I will either murder Bianca too, or let her know I'm living well.

.

JR began to leave. But before he exited the penthouse chief Jessie Hubbard entered. JR knew this didn't look good, him standing over two dead bodies.

.

JR: This isn't what it looks like. I didn't kill anyone.

Jessie: I know, but it wasn't for lack of trying.

.

JR looked back, Kendall and Erica were getting up, they had just faked their deaths.

.

Jessie: But you just confessed to two attempted murders. And the statute of limitations has not yet expired on the two kidnappings you did. So, Adam Chandler jr, you are under arrest.

.

Erica was grateful that JR was going to prison, and she finally had her daughter back. But when she turned around, Kendall was gone, again.


	463. Chapter 463

Chapter 463

.

Kendall/Sarah seemed to have dissapeared from Erica's penthouse as soon as JR was placed in handcuffs. She learned at an early age to dissapear quickly, it was how she survived. Erica knew she couldn't have gotten very far, at least not just yet. She asked Jessie and the other cops to not follow her, while she went up to the roof. Sure enough Kendall was up here, too close to the edge for Erica's comfort.

.

Erica: Are you okay?

Kendall: You were right. I'm sorry about what I did.

Erica: It's okay, we haven't always had the greatest relationship.

Kendall: I don't know what to make of all of this. I have no real memories of anything before three years ago. Sometimes I have vague memories of you, Bianca, Ryan. I even visited Ryan, he seemed to think I was a ghost, so it's entirely possible Ryan thinks he had sex with a ghost.

Erica: He'll be glad you're back.

Kendall: Will he? Rumor is he's with Greenlee now.

Erica: She'll be a little upset, but your son deserves to know you're alive.

Kendall: I don't even remember my own child. I can't even be sure what's real. I read all the tabloids, watched the tv movies about your family.

Erica: Our family.

Kendall: Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another. Whatever my backstory is I seem to have it multiple choice. I always thought it was because of a mission, that JR just prepped me so well to impersonate Kendall, myself. But it was all for nothing. I wasn't saving innocent lives and stopping terrorists, I was smuggling drugs and trying to kill my own mother.

Erica: It's okay, Jessie says there are no warrents for you. If there are, I can get you immunity.

Kendall: I don't know what my life is all about.

Erica: Let's find out. I can help you through this.

.

Erica held out her hand to Kendall. Kendall accepted her mother's hand and walked with her down to safety.


	464. Chapter 464

Chapter 464

.

When Bianca first heard the news, she wasn't happy, she was very angry. This news show was claiming that her sister Kendall was alive. Bianca was angry that they would try to get her family's hopes up, would imply that Kendall would abandon her child and just let Spike think she was dead. Ryan was understandably upset as well. Chief Hubbard came over to tell them the truth.

.

Jessie: I take it you heard.

Ryan: Yes. I'm not planning anything illegal, if that's why you're here. Just a long lawsuit to bankrupt them.

Jessie: You should know how they got the news. JR Chandler has been arrested.

Ryan: That's good news at least.

Bianca: What does it have to do with this news story?

Jessie: He used his one phone call not to call a lawyer, but to call the press. It seems he would rather hurt your family than call for a lawyer to help him get out of prison. To be fair he might know that Johnny Cochran himself couldn't get him out of prison for kidnapping and attempted murder.

Bianca: I haven't forgotten how he kidnapped my child, but he already served time for trying to murder me.

Jessie: He recently tried to murder Erica, that's what got him nailed this time.

Ryan: So the news station thought the story was true, that Kendall is alive.

Bianca: If only.

Jessie: About that, JR wasn't lying.

Bianca: Don't say that. Please, I had to lose my sister, I can't get my hopes up.

Jessie: I think you two know me well enough to know I wouldn't say this if it wasn't true. There's a lot of details I should mention and brief you on. But the main point is that Kendall is alive.


	465. Chapter 465

Chapter 465

.

Jessie brought Bianca and Ryan to Erica's penthouse to see Kendall. On the way he briefed them about Kendall's amnesia, and how JR had manipulated her, tried to murder her and Erica. JR was lucky he was going to prison, he was safer than if Bianca and/or Ryan got to him right now. They decided not to bring or tell Spike and Miranda just yet. As much as they wanted to believe that Kendall was really back, they had to be sure before they told the kids. Kristen was already here. Perhaps Erica thought that Kendall's other mother deserved to be the first to know the truth. Kristen seemed convinced that it really was her. Bianca looked into her sister's eyes, for the first time in more than three years, it was her. Kendall seemed uncertain how to look at Bianca. Bianca just hugged Kendall, Ryan joined them.

.

Bianca: I love you. Do you remember me?

Kendall: A little, bits and pieces. I can't be certain what's real and, what JR lied about. I remember you were there for me, when so many others turned their backs. I also remember you kissing me, was that real?

Bianca: Yeah. I was young and confused, didn't know you were my sister.

Kendall: Did I know, that we were sisters?

Bianca: Yes, but you weren't ready to come out just yet. You had your issues with our mother.

Kendall: My memories come back, a little at a time. Ryan, I love you. I know you're engaged to Greenlee now.

Ryan: Yeah, the three of us have a lot to discuss, but for now the important thing is just to help you get better. Did you by any chance come to my house late one night recently?

Kendall: Yes. I admit, I wasn't sure about what was real and what wasn't. But I had to see you, and Spike. Sorry if I confused you.

Ryan: Well I was kind of looking forward to telling all the guys I had sex with a ghost.

Kendall: If you do that, I'll say they misheard you and you were actually bragging about having sex with a goat.

Bianca: That sounds like the Kendall we all know and love.

Kendall; Does Spike know I'm back?

Ryan: Me and Bianca had to be certain you were really back before we got his hopes up. We can tell him today and then bring you over.

Erica: About that, JR used his one phone call to tell the press that Kendall's alive.

Ryan: Yeah, Greenlee and I have been keeping him at home. Watching tv and playing video games, completely isolated from the news.

Erica: That's a good idea, but these days 8 year olds know social media, it won't be long before he hears the story. If you want to be the ones to tell him his mommy is back, you should go now.


	466. Chapter 466

Chapter 466

.

Ryan and Bianca brought Kendall over to Ryan's house. Greenlee informed them that Spike was in his room playing video games. She had asked him to do this instead of watching tv for a little while, that his father would explain why when he came back. When they arrived Kendall waited in the car so Bianca and Ryan could explain it to him rather than just shocking him. Greenlee waited outside with Kendall.

.

Greenlee: Wow, you're really back.

Kendall: Yeah. I hear you and Ryan are engaged.

Greenlee: Yes. It wasn't something either of us expected. And we didn't do anything until two years after you, dissapeared.

Kendall: It's cool. I don't remember everything but I remember some things. When I was in Oak Haven, Erica thought she could reconcile with me by saying you and Ryan were having an affair.

Greenlee: She was lying.

Kendall: She claimed she saw you two hugging, the night me and Bianca gave birth.

Greenlee: Yeah, that was after Adam told him your child was dead. He just needed a hug, would have hugged Adam if he'd stuck around.

Kendall: Greenlee, I didn't care back then if you were sleeping with Ryan. He was hurting, who was I to judge how he dealt with his grief? And I believe our vows included "Till death do us part." Ryan thought that part applied. I'm not mad, but Leo probably is.

Greenlee: Yes, and I brought that on myself. We're trying to be civil for Emma's sake.

Kendall: Any chance you and Leo could get back together?

Greenlee: I doubt it. Even if he were willing to take me back, I love Ryan.

Kendall: I can understand that. But, fair warning, I plan on stealing him back from you. Hope there's no hard feelings.

Greenlee: I'm glad to have you back. I have no idea if Ryan wants to be with you or me.

Kendall: Maybe both, perhaps he's fantasizing about a three-way.

Greenlee: Whatever happens, I'd like us to be friends.

Kendall: I'd like that too.

.

Ryan came back to tell Kendall that Spike was ready. Kendall walked inside, and saw her son. She ran up and hugged him, mother and child both cried tears of joy. For the first time in, what seemed like forever, mother and child could hug each other.


	467. Chapter 467

Chapter 467

.

The press kept reporting about Kendall Hart coming back from the dead. Erica knew they would keep this up for at least a week. She agreed to handle the press while Kendall, Ryan, and Bianca brought little Spike to David's cabin in the woods. They could keep him somewhat isolated for a little while so that they could bond again as family. It helped to make the whole thing easier. When the whole thing was over Ryan and Kendall still had no idea if they were going to be married, or if he would marry Greenlee. But they swore to be good parents to Spike together. Bianca and Ryan also helped Kendall remember things. It seemed that the drug-runners who manipulated her gave her a prescription, they told her it was for a virus she had contracted in her work as a spy, but which might hace actually suppressed her memories more than her initial head-wound. When JR "bought" Kendall from them he wasn't good about keeping up her refills, that was why her memories began coming back all together. Bianca also helped update her sister on other developments, but one part slipped Bianca's mind. On Sunday afternoon the four of them were driving home. They stopped for gas, and so they could all use the bathroom. As Bianca and Kendall left the ladies room they ran into an old friend of Bianca's. It was mrs Miller, she and her husband had met Bianca, Ryan, and the kids on a camping trip years ago.

.

Mrs Miller: Bianca?

Bianca: Mr Miller?

Mrs Miller: I told you call me Audrey.

Bianca: It's good to see you again. This is my sister Kendall.

Audrey: Nice to meet you.

Kendall: Nice to meet you. How do you two know each other?

Bianca: A few years ago, Ryan and I brought Spike and Miranda camping, that's where we met Audrey and her husband Gus.

Audrey: Gus and I are still on our great cross-country road trip. Are Miranda and Spike with you?

Kendall: Just Spike.

Audrey: He is a cute kid, you are clearly a good mother.

Kendall: Thank you.

.

Audrey didn't realize what Kendall was talking about. Bianca hadn't felt the need to tell the Millers, two years ago, that she wasn't Spike's biological mother. And now, she was trying to get out of this awkward moment. Meanwhile Ryan and Spike ran into Audrey's husband Gus. They talked for a few minutes, and Ryan remembered that the Millers thought Bianca was Spike's biological mother. He tried to figure out a way to exit gracefully. When the six of them all met up, Kendall passionately kissed Ryan. This greatly confused the Millers.

.

Audrey: Are you okay Bianca?

Bianca: Yeah.

Audrey: But your sister is kissing your husband.

Kendall: Actually, I'm kissing my own husband.

Gus: You're married to Ryan now?

Kendall: Yes I am. He might be leaving me soon, but for now he's all mine.

Bianca: Our family is complicated.

Gus: No offense, but that kind of borders on incest.

Kendall: One kiss, many years ago.

Audrey: I'm sorry, it's just a little weird, that Ryan was married to Bianca and now he's married to you.

Kendall: They were never married, Bianca doesn't even like men.

.

Strange as the idea of Bianca and Ryan getting married seemed to Kendall, the look on their faces suggested that Audrey was right. This was going to be an awward ride home.


	468. Chapter 468

Chapter 468

.

On the drive home Ryan and Bianca explained the situation to Kendall. Somehow in all the things they had helped brief Kendall on this slipped their mind. How Ryan had cancer, he and Bianca got married so that someone would be able to take care of Spike if he didn't survive. Kendall wasn't the biggest believer in monogamy, so the fact that her sister and her husband were married didn't really bother her. Maybe that was in part because that marriage was about to be annulled, given that Ryan's first wife wasn't actually dead. The other part shouldn't have bothered Kendall either. She and Ryan had chosen Bianca as godmother for a reason. Bianca was exactly the person Kendall wanted to raise her son if anything happanned to her and Ryan. Both Bianca and Ryan had legitimately believed that Kendall was dead and Ryan might be joining her soon. It seemed to make sense for these two to get married to make sure Spike would be okay. But the fact that Kendall understood the logic actually didn't make it easier for her. Mainly that someone else had been Spike's mother figure. It was going to be an adjustment to get Spike to think of Kendall as his mother again. It would take awhile for Kendall to learn sign language, just in case Spike's cochlear malfunctioned. Kendall was willing to put in all the effort it took for her son. She was even willing to hold her temper towards her soon to be ex-husband and her sister. But if anyone else ever, ever tried to act like Spike's mother again, Kendall would make them pay.


	469. Chapter 469

Chapter 369

.

Leo was as suprised as anyone to hear that Kendall was really back. But, after her little getaway Kendall payed Leo a little visit.

.

Leo: Wow, you're really back?

Kendall: Yeah, your wife had the same reaction.

Leo: Soon to be ex-wife.

Kendall: About that. You and I, we were friends right?

Leo: Yeah, I'd say so.

Kendall: I realize that Greenlee was my best friend, Ryan was yours. I'd like to think that it might have been because you were my husband's best friend, I was your wife's best friend, maybe you and I weren't the closest but I like to think our friendship wasn't just out of convenience.

Leo: I consider you a friend. I don't know if you remember but the four of us used to have dinner sometimes. Sometimes it included Bianca and Maggie. We all had young children so we all helped each other.

Kendall: I remember a little bit of that. And I think you and I can help each other. I know that Ryan and Greenlee are engaged, can't imagine you're happy about that.

Leo: I caught them in bed together. Ryan and I got into a fight. I won, but if you asked Ryan he'd say he won. We both lost some teeth that night.

Kendall: Now that I'm back, Ryan is confused. Simply put, I plan to win him back from Greenlee. This would be easier if Greenlee had you.

Leo: I gave Greenlee an ultimatum, end the affair, or I'd divorce her. She chose Ryan then.

Kendall: Except that now she has me for competition.

Leo: So, if I understand you correctly, you want me to seduce Greenlee so that you can win Ryan back.

Kendall: Exactly.

Leo: What makes you think I want Greenlee back?

Kendall: I think you do. But, if I'm wrong, you can seduce her away from Ryan, then reject her. Get revenge on the two people who betrayed you.

Leo: Are you planning to seduce Ryan then reject him?

Kendall: Maybe. Either way, we break them up, we have the choice. What do you say?

Leo: We do this, we risk hurting Spike and Emma.

Kendall: They hurt Emma by breaking up your family. Besides, I don't think you want Emma thinking of Ryan as a father figure anymore than I want Spike to think of Greenlee as a mother figure.

Leo: You make a good point. I think we can do this, I just want your promise that we won't hurt Emma or Spike.

Kendall: Okay, you have my word we will be careful.

Leo: Okay, let's do this.


	470. Chapter 470

Chapter 470

.

Greenlee wasn't certain how to deal with Kendall's return. On the one hand, she was glad her friend was back. But she was also worried that Ryan would choose his wife and leave Greenlee all alone. One night, Greenlee was working alone in her office. Leo stopped by, to see how she was doing.

.

Leo: You doing okay?

Greenlee: Yeah, I'll be fine. I know I brought this on myself, so you can gloat now.

Leo: I'd be lying if I said I didn't pray for you to suffer like this. I did think I'd enjoy it more than I am.

Greenlee: Well, you're a good person, unlike me.

Leo: For what it's worth, as angry as I was with you, I always knew you were a good mother.

Greenlee: Thank you, that means a lot.

.

Over the next month the Kane women were all somewhat focused on their love lives. Bianca and Maggie were planning their wedding. They had dated for over ten years, were raising children together, and were considering having another child. Their relationship had it's troubles over the years, but they were committed to each other and to getting married thi summer. Their plan was to have the wedding in Disney World with their whole extended family. Weddings ofcourse have a tendancy to not go exactly as planned, especially in this family, but by hook or by crook Maggie and Bianca were getting married in July. Erica was focused on a new romance, Dimitri Marick. Dimitri was hungarian royalty. Erica wasn't certain how much power the nobility had in Hungary at this point, and Dimitri admitted he wasn't too high up the royal ladder. Nevertheless the idea of a romance with genuine royalty appealed to Erica. And Dimitri was handsome and dashing, like a vampire from gothic literature. He could however walk around in direct sunlight and he cast a reflection, Erica noticed those things. Unfortunately Dimitri also seemed to be sweet on Anna, who might perhaps want to have a fling to make things even for David's affair with Krystal. And Kendall was very open about her desire to win Ryan back from Greenlee. Her alliance with Leo helped with that. Kendall figured she;s feel less guilty if Greenlee had Leo to fall back on. She wasn't sure if Leo had successfully seduced Greenlee yet, but Ryan was definitely suspicious. For now, that was enough.


	471. Chapter 471

Chapter 471

.

Kendall agreed to host a sleepover for Spike and his friends. These friends included Miranda, AJ, Franklin, Leora, and Emma. Kendall was particularly eager to have Emma spend the night, because it would mean that Leo, at Kendall's urging, would call Greenlee and ask her to pick her up because something came up for him. Leo gave Kendall two bottles of his cologne. Before Greenlee came to pick Emma up Kendall asked the children to help her play a "joke" on Greenlee. The children had been playing with water guns, Kendall re-filled them with Leo's cologne. As soon as Greenlee opened the door the children all squirted her with the cologne. Kendall apologized to Greenlee for letting the children get out of hand, she acted as sincere as possible. Greenlee seemed to believe that Kendall was innocent, that the children just had the natural instinct to shoot her with this weird smelling water. But, when Greenlee came back to Ryan he couldn't help but notice that she smelled different than normal.

.

Ryan: What's that smell?

Greenlee: The kids all fired their water guns at me.

Ryan: That's not what water smells like. It does smell familiar though.

Greenlee: Yeah, it's Leo's cologne.

Ryan: How'd it get on you?

Greenlee: I just told you, the kids were playing with water guns and squirted it all over me.

Ryan: It just seems a little weird that the kids would be playing with adult cologne.

Greenlee: I don't know, maybe Emma took it when she stayed with her father. If you have another question just ask.

Ryan: Are you sleeping with Leo again?

Greenlee: No. But as long as we're asking certain questions, are you sleeping with Kendall?

Ryan: No. But I told you, I'm not sure where she and I stand at the moment.

Greenlee: I get that it's complicated, but it's complicated for me and Leo as well.

Ryan: I thought we agreed to be together, that you would divorce Leo.

Greenlee: I don't see you in any particular hurry to make Kendall your ex-wife. And I don't intend to wait around forever for any man.

Ryan: Yeah, I guess we both have some things to sort out.


	472. Chapter 472

Chapter 472

.

Bianca and Maggie were planning to get married at the end of July, less than six months away. Having the wedding in Disney World would make it fun for the children. And after all they'd been through, even the adults needed a little bit of fun. The wedding itself would be in front of Cinderella's castle, one of the brides would arrive in the horse-drawn coach, pictures would be taken at the Paris exhibit in Epcot. The whole trip would last two weeks, leaving plenty of time before and after the actual wedding for the kids to enjoy the parks. The guests all agreed to take turns watching Miranda and little Franklin so Maggie and Bianca could enjoy their honeymoon. Everyone agreed to set aside whatever animosities they had toward each other for the sak of the wedding. One night, while they were planning the specifics, Bianca noticed Maggie seemed a bit distracted.

.

Bianca: Everything okay?

Maggie: Yeah, it's just, I walked in on Anna, with Dimitri.

Bianca: Wow. Are you going to tell David?

Maggie: I don't know. He cheated on her with Krystal.

Bianca: So this was payback?

Maggie: No, Dimitri is prety charming. It's actually not unusual, parents of a special needs child, seeking comfort from outside partners. Ultimately I think David and Anna are just flawed individuals who really do love each other. Besides, who am I to judge?

Bianca: All valid points, but it's clearly affecting you.

Maggie: It makes me a little nervous. Not all marriages work, and you and I have both made mistakes.

Bianca: Not to split hairs, but we weren't married when we made mistakes. We're going to stand before God and our families and promise to love only each other for the rest of our lives. I know some marriages don't work out, but I have faith that ours will.

Maggie: Yeah, I guess I just needed to hear that from my fiancee.


	473. Chapter 473

Chapter 473

.

Anna felt somewhat uneasy about her affair with Dimitri. David couldn't judge, given his affair with Krystal. When Krystal was pregnant with Jenny David knew he might be the father, but it ended up being Tad. Yet somehow he and Dixie again worked things out. Maggie knew about Anna's extra-marital affair, but she cheated on Bianca and had a child with this man. But Anna still felt guilty, she decided to end her affair. She went to see Dimitri, and found him holding a ring. If Dimitri told Anna this ring cost more than her house, Anna would believe him. It looked to be an engagement ring, which made her nervous.

.

Anna: Dimitri.

Dimitri: It is good to see you Anna.

Anna: I'm sorry.

Dimitri: For what?

Anna: Apparently I mis-led you. I have enjoyed our affair, but I have no desire to leave my husband or my child.

Dimitri: I would never ask you to abandon Leora. David on the other hand...

Anna: He's not perfect, the first time we met I had to arrest him. But I love him. And clearly you thought it was more serious than I meant it to be.

Dimitri: You know I've been seeing Erica as well right.

Anna: I suspected as much.

Dimitri: I'm not sure I believe in monogamy. It is clear that two people can care about each other, and still seek other sexual partners.

Anna: So this ring, are you preparing to propose to Erica?

Dimitri: Yes. With all due respect, she is the kind of person I can see myself spending the rest of my life with.

Anna: Fair enough. I wish you two the best. But if you seek another extra-marital affair, I'm out. I'm going to tell David the truth, and he and I will work things out.

Dimitri: And I wish you both the best.


	474. Chapter 474

Chapter 474

.

Kendall was walking one night. It helped her think, particularly about her plot to drive Ryan and Greenlee apart. It seemed to be working, they were fighting more, Greenlee was getting closer to seeking comfort with Leo. It was during this walk that Kendall noticed Anna, also apparently going for a walk to think. Anna seemed sad about something, Kendall offered some comfort.

.

Kendall: You okay?

Anna: Yeah it's, nothing.

Kendall: You break up with Dimitri?

Anna: How did you know abou me and him? Did Maggie tell you?

Kendall: Specifically, Maggie told Bianca, Bianca told me. Plus you have the look of someone who just broke up with her boyfriend.

Anna: It's stupid I know. I was married, having an affair. I really shouldn't be sad that my lover wanted to be with someone else.

Kendall: People can be pretty emotional, not neccessarily rational. I know I shouldn't be angry with Bianca, she thought I was dead so, ofcourse she looks after my son. But honestly, I am still a little angry with her.

Anna: Ofcourse you are, someone else was a mother to your son. I'm still a little angry with Krystal for sleeping with David, I'd be much angrier if she tried to be Leora's mother. Does David know about Dimitri?

Kendall: Not from me he doesn't. But if you cheated, you might have slipped up.

Anna: I wonder if he suspects. He never asked me outright.

Kendall: He could be afraid to know.

Anna: I think I should tell him. I think we can work things out.

Kendall: Your call. I definitely can't judge, I'm trying to steal Ryan back from Greenlee.

Anna: Leo mentioned he's trying to win Greenlee back. You two wouldn't be up to something would you?

Kendall: Nothing illegal.

Anna: Fair enough. With a little luck we'll all be with the people we truley love before long.

Kendall: Fingers crossed.


	475. Chapter 475

Chapter 475

.

When David returned from a weekend of visiting Leora's school he stopped at a diner to eat, and ran into Ryan. It was clear that each man had some depressing thoughts on their mind.

.

Ryan: I'm not sure, but I think Greenlee is sleeping with Leo again.

David: And you're suprised?

Ryan: What's that suppossed to mean?

David: She cheated on her husband with you. Are you suprised that she cheated on you.

Ryan: Do you really think you're the one who should be passing judgement?

David: I think of myself as less of a role model, more of a cautionary tale. I cheated on Anna, and now I'm fairly certain she's having an affair with Dimitri. Face it, we brought this on ourselves.

Ryan: You're probably right. Why did we do it?

David: I was stupid enough to think I could get away with it. Krystal was my secretary at the time. We ofcourse had a bond over our child so we spent time together with Babe. When we were together she would call Anna and say there was a sudden emergency at the hospital.

Ryan: Sounds believable for a hospital.

David: Except, after I got caught, I was still a doctor, so we do have legitimate sudden emergencies which require my focus.

Ryan: But Anna can't be certain if it's real, or if you're having another affair.

David: Once you lose that trust, it's almost impossible to get it back. How did you end up sleeping with your best friend's wife?

Ryan: After Kendall "died" me and Greenlee kind of bonded. We were working late one night, things just got friendlier that they should have. We thought we could resist doing it after that. If it was just one time we didn't have to tell Leo or anyone else about it. But we fell in love. Leo caught us, he and I got into a fight, both of us lost teeth that night. Leo gave her a choice, and she chose me. But I think Greenlee still loves Leo.

David: So she loves two people at once.

Ryan: Yeah, but then so do I.

David: Maybe I'm biased, but I'm rooting for you to be with Kendall, and for Greenlee and Leo to work things out.

Ryan: Do you think Leo would really forgive Greenlee, or me?

David: For better or worse my brother still loves Greenlee. Whether or not he'll be your friend again, who knows. As for me, I'll pretend I don't know about Anna's affair and hope that he marries Erica so that it will end his affair with my wife. But as long as Anna remains a good mother to Leora, who am I to judge an extra-marital affair?


	476. Chapter 476

Chapter 476

.

Anna was pretty sure that David knew about her past affair with Dimitri. Nevertheless she couldn't take the secret anymore. When he arrived home from the hospital one night, Anna just came out and said it.

.

Anna: I had an affair, I cheated on you.

David: I figured as much. Please tell me it's almost over.

Anna: It's over completely, I swear.

David: That's a relief.

Anna: You don't seem as angry as I thought you would.

David; I'm the last person who can judge you for that.

Anna: I still feel guilty about it.

David: I remember that feeling all too well. I can help you through it if you like.

Anna: You're offering to help me deal with the guilt I feel, for cheating on you.

David: I love you, warts and all.

Anna: I love you too. We're both very flawed human beings, but I think we owe it to Leora to try and do better.

David: Agreed. Let's try to do better. But whatever happens, we will always be good parents to her.

Anna: Agreed. Whatever mistakes either of us make, Leora comes first.

.

Kendall had dinner at Ryan's house with him and Spike. By this point Kendall had learned some sign language, but she still had a long way to go. Some of her flawed gestures made Spike laugh. But he knew his mother was doing it for him, and that his mommy was back. Spike went to his room and played video games while his parents talked.

.

Kendall: I'm maybe a little too tired to drive, mind if I crash here tonight?

Ryan: Ofcourse. You're Spike's mother, you're always welcome here.

Kendall: Thanks. I know things have been a bit strained between us, but I think we're good parents.

Ryan: Yeah, I like to think so. David gave me some good advice lately.

Kendall: So he's forgiven you for what happanned with Greenlee?

Ryan: I don't know. He cheated on Anna, but feels he can judge me for betraying his brother.

Kendall: It actually makes sense. I'm angry at Maggie because she cheated on my sister. But if Bianca forgives her, I probably can. As for you and me, I'm not too angry at you and Greenlee. But I hope me and her can still be friends, come what may.

Ryan: I wonder, maybe she and Leo are getting back together.

Kendall: Can't rule it out. As much as I'd like to have you back, I think we could just co-parent Spike, she and Leo could co-parent Emma.

Ryan: That wouldn't be the worst thing. I have no idea how things will work out. But for now, would you like to spend the night with me?

Kendall: You mean, in the same bed?

Ryan: Yes.

Kendall: Yes, I'd like that very much.

.

Although they were heading towards divorce, Greenlee and Leo still had family dinners together. On this night, after putting Emma to bed, Greenlee asked Leo a question.

.

Greenlee: That day when the kids squirted me with cologne, did you ask them to do that?

Leo: Yes, specifically Kendall told them to do it, and I gave them the cologne.

Greenlee: You've been working with Kendall, to break me and Ryan up.

Leo: Yes, I'm sorry.

Greenlee: I guess I deserved that. Ryan knows for a fact that I cheated on you, ofcourse he assumes I'd cheat on him.

Leo: He has no right to judge. People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

Greenlee For whatever it's worth, I am sorry about how I hurt you. If you want to gloat about me getting hurt, feel free.

Leo: I thought I wanted to hurt you, but I can't take pleasure in your suffering.

Greenlee: I can't blame you for hating me.

Leo: I don't hate you Greenlee. Believe me it's not for lack of trying. But, for better or worse, I still love you.

Greenlee: I love you too, but I also love Ryan. And I am well aware that he still loves Kendall.

Leo: Yeah, I think she might try something tonight. I don't know what you want to do with that intel.

Greenlee: Let them have tonight. Whether or not they have sex, me and Ryan will try and work things out.

Leo: How very open-minded of you. And, in that spirit, if you'd like to spend the night here...

Greenlee: Yes, I would. I can't promise how things will turn out tomorrow.

Leo: Then let's just enjoy the night.

Greenlee: Sounds like a plan.

.

Leo and Greenlee began kising, which became more passionate. It became more and more likely that they were going to make love tonight. But then they heard it, a gunshot. The gunshot went through the window, and into the wall. It was dark, they couldn't see the shooter before he or she drove off. Greenlee rushed upstairs to make sure Emma was okay while Leo called the police. Someone just tried to kill one of them, and they had no idea who, or why.


	477. Chapter 477

Chapter 477

.

It was now 3:24am. There was a loud knock on the door, and police sirens could be heard. When they woke up to this, Ryan and Kendall knew the news could not be good. Chief Hubbard was outside, he asked to speak with Ryan and Kendall seperately.

.

Ryan: Chief Hubbard what's going on?

Jessie: Are you still engaged to Greenlee Smythe?

Ryan: Yes.

Jessie: So Kendall sleeping over, was she sleeping on the couch?

Ryan: How is that any of your business?

Jessie: Someone just tried to shoot Greenlee and Leo.

Ryan: What, are they okay?

Jessie: Noone was physically hurt, they're more angry than anything else. Particularly as their daughter was sleeping upstairs when it happanned. Your fiancee was passionately kissing her current husband when someone tried to shoot both of them. So, right now the sex life of at least four people seems somewhat relevant.

.

While Jessie questioned Ryan another cop talked to Kendall.

.

Cop: Leo says the two of you were conspiring to break up Ryan and Greenlee.

Kendall: Yes we were. He still love Greenlee, and I want Ryan.

Cop: What exactly were you doing?

Kendall: Framing Greenlee for cheating on Ryan, and vice-versa.

Cop: Anything involving guns?

Kendall: Yes. Leo gave me his cologne, I put it in the children's water guns and asked them to squirt Greenlee. That made Ryan suspicious of her.

Cop: How did Ryan take this suspicion?

Kendall: A little upset, and I was able to comfort him.

Cop: I'm not sure squirting someone with cologne is illegal. Shooting at them with a real gun on the other hand...

Kendall: I haven't held a gun since I got my memories back.

Cop: Where were you tonight?

Kendall: Right here. I had dinner with Ryan and Spike. Spike fell asleep playing his videogames, then Ryan and I made love. We fell asleep together, I think that was just after 11pm. Then I woke up to police sirens.

Cop: And where was Ryan?

Kendall: Next to me.

Cop: But you were asleep for four hours. That's plenty of time for him to go to Leo's house, take his shot at them, drive away and come back to bed with you.

Kendall: What makes you think it was him?

Cop: Because Leo and Greenlee can't think of who else might have wanted them dead. And as Emma was in the house when someone shot at them, they are motivated. Your little plan would have put them back together, so it was evidently working. You, as far as I can tell, had no motive. Ryan on the other hand, maybe he wasn't so into free love. Maybe I'm wrong, but it seems like Ryan was the only one who had motive to try and murder Leo and Greenlee.


	478. Chapter 478

Chapter 478

.

Upon learning that someone tried to shoot his brother David felt the need to go over and offer what protection he could to Leo and Greenlee. Anne went to the police station. Ofcourse Jessie had to officially keep her off the case, but hopefully he would be willing to keep her updated. Finally Anne came to Leo's house to tell them what she knew.

.

Greenlee: Is Ryan in jail?

Anne: No, they let him go due to lack of evidence. They found no gun in his house, or his or Kendall's car.

David: He could have disposed of it.

Anne: They also checked his hands for powder burns, nothing.

David: Some guns don't even give off powder burns, not to mention the possibility he was wearing gloves.

Anne: He kind of has an alibi.

David: His wife, who was asleep the whole time.

Anne: I'm not saying he couldn't have shot at this house, I'm just saying there's no evidence. Why do you assume it's him?

David: I spoke with Ryan a few days ago, I should have noticed something off.

Leo: Did you tell him to shoot me and/or give Ryan a gun?

David: Ofcourse not.

Leo: Than don't blame yourself. What happanned is the fault of whoever fired that gun, noone else.

Greenlee: That go for me too?

Leo: Absolutely. It's not your fault for cheating, not my fault or Kendall's for our stupid scheme.

Greenlee: The whole thing got me scared, maybe we should get a gun for protection.

Leo: I don't think we should have a gun. You know how Emma gets into everything, she'll find it.

Anna: I have to agree with Leo on this. A tragic accident is much more likely than using it for protection.

David: But the person who tried to kill them is still out there. If the bad guy has a gun, why shouldn't Leo and Greenlee have one for protecton?

Anna: Let's put the debate on gun control aside for now. Can you two think of anyone else who might have wanted to hurt you?

Greenlee: No. The cosmetics industry isn't that cutthroat. And it seems unlikely that some random gangbanger would be coming to Pine Valley for some random shooting. For a while Kendall seemed angry at me, but she seems okay now. I can't say for certain that Ryan is the shooter, I just can't think of anyone else who would do it.


	479. Chapter 479

Chapter 479

.

Although he had been released much of Pine Valley believed Ryan had tried to murder Leo and Greenlee. He got dirty looks all over town. Kendall stood by him, so did Bianca, Erica, his father. But Maggie stood by her cousin Leo. She and Bianca still planned to ger married come July, but for now they were spending a few days apart. These accusations threatened to tear their already dysfunctional family completely apart. Thus Ryan was suprised when Greenlee called him, asked him to come over and talk, just the two of them. Greenlee definitely seemed uneasy around him, perhaps she didn't know if he tried to kill her or not. As suprising as her invitation was, Ryan was even more suprised, and frightened, when Greenlee went to her drawer, and pulled out a gun.

.

Ryan: Are you planning to kill me?

Greenlee: It's just a precaution, for now. I want to know why you tried to murder me and Leo.

Ryan: I didn't. I was asleep the whole time, with Kendall.

Greenlee: So you were cheating on me while I was cheating on you?

Ryan: Yeah, ask Kendall if you want.

Greenlee: She says she was asleep. So really neither of you can say the other was there the whole time.

Ryan: I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what I can do to prove my innocence. I would hope you would know I wouldn't do that.

Greenlee: Did you know that Emma was upstairs when you, when someone, fired a shot at us?

Ryan: I heard that. Another reason I would never do that. I'm a father myself, I wouldn't endanger a child like that.

Greenlee: Than who did?

Ryan: I don't know.

Greenlee: Stay away from me and my family.


	480. Chapter 480

Chapter 480

.

After his little conversation with Greenlee Ryan went home. Kendall was there, Spike was asleep by this point.

.

Kendall: So where were you and why did you ask me to watch Spike?

Ryan: I went to talk with Greenlee.

Kendall: Are you insane. Do you even realize how easy it would be for the police to claim you're stalking her?

Ryan: She texted me, asked me to come over. When she pulled a gun on me I thought she was going to kill me and claim I attacked her. But she just confronted me, wanted to know why I tried to kill her. I tried explaining that I didn't. I don't know if she believed me or not, but she let me go.

Kendall: Good, but don't be stupid enough to talk to her again without a police officer and/or a lawyer. That way she can't say you did something we both know you would never do.

Ryan: I really appreciate how you believed in my innocence this whole time.

Kendall: I like to think I know you.

Ryan: Some things occured to me as I was driving home. I might have a possible suspect, if you're interested.

Kendall: Sure, whatever could help exxonerate the father of my child.

Ryan: If we were both asleep, neither of us could verify completely that the other was on bed the whole time.

Kendall: I guess we wouldn't be the most reliable witnesses for each other anyway.

Ryan: People think I tried to kill them out of jealousy, but not you.

Kendall: Because I wouldn't fire a gun at a house where a child was sleeping. Besides, my plan was working. I was trying to get Leo and Greenlee back together, they were.

Ryan: Yeah. And this whole thing officially ended me and Greenlee, drove her further into Leo's arms.

Kendall: Are you accusing me because you think I actually did it, or because you're trying to deflect suspicion from yourself?

Ryan: So now you think I'm guilty?

Kendall: I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But if you're going to accuse me the hell with that.

Ryan: I saw the bruise.

Kendall: What bruise?

Ryan: On your arm. When the police woke us up you had a bruise on your arm that you didn't have when we had sex. I didn't say anything at the time because I had bigger problems. I didn't realize it at first, it was from the kickback of a gun.

Kendall: Check my arms if you like, no bruise. From a gun or anything else.

Ryan: It seems to have healed.

Kendall: I don't believe this. Just between you, me, AND WHATEVER WIRE I'M SPEAKING INTO, I didn't shoot at Greenlee and Leo.


	481. Chapter 481

Chapter 481

.

Kendall was understandably angry when Ryan accused her of being the one who shot at Leo and Greenlee. She went to speak with Bianca. Bianca was a good sister, let Kendall rant to her for an hour or so. When it was over Bianca went home to Maggie and the kids. She put on a brave face but Maggie could tell something was off. When they were alone Maggie asked her fiancee about it.

.

Bianca: This whole thing has been a nightmare. Someone tried to murder two friends of mine, while their child was in the house. The police think that my oldest friend did it, now he and my sister are accusing each other. What do you think?

Maggie: I don't know. David yelled at me earlier because I didn't jump to the conclusion that Ryan was the shooter. I think he's just scared, what with someone trying to murder his brother.

Bianca: Do you think Ryan did it?

Maggie: I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt until the police provide evidence. I don't want to believe Ryan would do that. But, if evidence does surface, if he tried to murder two people, endangered their child, than he should be in prison.

Bianca: I agree. The person who did that should be punished. I just don't think it was Ryan.

Maggie: Is there something else that makes you this upset?

Bianca: Maybe. It isn't that I just want to believe in his innocence. According to Kendall, Ryan accused her of having some kind of bruise the night of the shooting. A bruise she didn't have when they went to bed that night, and which Ryan claims was from the kickback of a gun. I saw Kendall when the police questioned Ryan, wanted to make sure she was okay. I don't know how she got it, but Kendall did have a bruise on her arm.


	482. Chapter 482

Chapter 482

.

Bianca wasn't sure what to do about her suspicions that Kendall might have been the one who shot at Leo and Greenlee. She had no evidence, all she had seen was a bruise that could have come from anywhere, and which had now healed. Bianca decided to talk with Erica about this.

.

Bianca: Ryan said he thinks Kendall was the one who shot at Greenlee and Leo.

Erica: He has reason to lie, namely to deflect suspicion away from himself.

Bianca: Yes, but he said Kendall had a bruise on her arm, which he claims was from the kickback of a gun. The truth is, Kendall had a bruise on her arm that night, I saw it.

Erica: What did Kendall say about the bruise?

Bianca: She denies it was ever there.

Erica: Has it ever occured to you that Ryan gave her that bruise? Maybe to cast suspicion on Kendall. Or, maybe the man who would try to kill his mistress and her husband would also abuse his wife?

Bianca: Yes. But I was married to Ryan, he's my oldest friend, I don't think he would abuse Kendall, or any woman.

Erica: But you can believe that your sister would try to murder two people?

Bianca: I don't want to believe it, but the evidence suggests she might have.

Erica: What evidence? The bruise that could have come from anywhere and the word of a man who might soon be the defendant in a criminal trial? I've been where you are. When JR beat and left you for dead I thought it was Kendall. And when a known child-molestor claimed that Kendall was his willing partner, I believed him over my own daughter. Too many times I didn't give Kendall the benefit of the doubt, and it nearly destroyed our chance at a real relationship. Don't make my mistake.

Bianca: You're right. I'll stand by Kendall. And, if it turns out she's guilty, I'll still be there for my sister in any way I can.

.

Bianca and Erica didn't realize that Kendall had also come over to talk with her mother. She heard some of this conversation, enough to know that Bianca suspected her in the shooting. This made Kendall angry, that her own sister would suspect her of this crime. She was going to make them pay for this.


	483. Chapter 483

Chapter 483

.

Erica was glad when Kendall called and suggested they have lunch with Bianca and Dimitri. Dmitri would be family soon, it was a good idea for him to get to know her children better. The lunch was at a restaurant. Kendall arrived last, and suprisingly moved her chair so that she was facing all of the other three.

.

Kendall: Dimitri, I just thought you should know what kind of family you're marrying into.

Dimitri: I love your mother, and she had told me quite a bit about you and Bianca.

Kendall: I have no doubt, but Erica might have put her own spin on certain events. I'm sure you heard about the time I was "missing."

Dimitri: Yes, how you were presumed dead, how hard it was for Erica.

Kendall: Yeah, she started drinking again. She also kidnapped my son, drove drunk while Spike was in the car, and got into an accident. My son permenantly lost his hearing as a result, Unfortunately I wasn't around to comfort Spike when he really needed it. But Bianca was there, acting like his mother, as if I never existed.

Bianca: That's not true. I missed you every day, but someone had to look after Spike. I like to think if something happanned to me that you and Maggie would look after Miranda.

Kendall: Now there's a thought.

.

At this suggestion Kendall pulled a gun from her purse. It was small, could be concealed from the other customers and employees, but Kendall wanted the other three to know she had this.

.

Kendall: Should we test that theory?

Bianca: What are you doing?

Kendall: Protecting my son. From the woman who nearly killed him. And there's the possibility of revenge against the woman who tried to replace me as Spike's mother.

Erica: Is this some joke? The gun is a toy right?

Kendall: The gun's no toy. Not a lot of bullets, but I can manage.

Bianca: Please Kendall, this isn't you.

Kendall: Isn't it? You seem to think I shot at Leo and Greenlee. I heard you and Erica accusing me of that.

Bianca: I'm sorry, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt.

Kendall: I supposse I can forgive you for that. And I supposse you were just trying to help Spike. Erica on the other hand, nearly killed him. I'm actually much less forgiving of that.

Erica: Please, you don't want to go to prison.

Kendall: Not particularly. But, shooting someone in a crowded restaurant, and given my previous time in Oak Haven. I think I have a good chance at pleading insanity. Only one way to find out.

.

Kendall aimed her gun at Erica and pulled the trigger. Ketchup and mustard came out, nothing else. And it splattered all over Erica's pretty, expensive dress.

.

Kendall: How about that, I guess the gun is a toy.

Erica: What was that about?

Kendall: I don't like being accused of something I didn't do, especially by my family. And by the way, I haven't forgotten what you did to Spike.


	484. Chapter 484

Chapter 484

.

Bianca told Maggie about Kendall's little prank at the restaurant. In hindsight, it did seem a little funny. Maggie relayed the story to David, he didn't find it quite so amusing.

.

David: Kendall used a gun on her mother?

Maggie: It was filled with ketchup and mustard.

David: I'd like to know who's brilliant idea it was to make water pistols that look like real guns. But one thing at a time. Sounds like Erica and Bianca were in fear for their lives.

Maggie: Where's this going?

David: You've spent more time with Kendall than I have lately, have you noticed any particular symptoms, of anything?

.

Maggie thought about this for a minute. Kendall did have some trouble remembering things. By itself it wasn't too unusual for a parent to be stressed out and not be able to remember everything. But Kendall was did also have more headaches lately, and she could smell things that noone else did.

.

Maggie: Oh my god, how did I miss this?

David: As much as we like to think that doctors have a sixth senese for illness, but we miss things even about our own family.

Maggie: She's about to be my sister-in-law, and I missed that she might have a brain tumor.

David: If Kendall was really the one who shot at Leo and Greenlee, a tumor would explain her erratic behavior.

Maggie: We have no evidence it was her. Just a bruise that was never examined, and a prank that is not completely out of character for Kendall.

David: Why don't you encourage Bianca and Kendall to get examined, get a full MRI. Say that you're just concerned for the health of your future wife and her sister.

Maggie: I don't feel comfortable lying to my fiancee.

David: I could be wrong, Kendall might not have a tumor and be completely innocent. Would you rather accuse Kendall and have Bianca be mad at you?

Maggie: I see your point. I'll talk to them.


	485. Chapter 485

Chapter 485

.

Note: With this chapter I have been posting for 223 consecutive days. My personal best is 224, so I'm very close to breaking my own record, and we're nowhere near close to the ending. Thanks to those who made it worth the effort, it's been a real labor of love.

.

Maggie was reading an article in a medical journal. The journal was a few months old, but it would help with the credibility of what she was about to say to Kendall. When she saw Kendall, it was time. Maggie was nervous, particularly if David's second hunch was right, but David was right, this was neccessary.

.

Maggie: Kendall, it's good to see you.

Kendall: It's good to see you too. What did you want to talk about?

Maggie: I've been reading this medical journal, specifically about brain tumors. Been reading it obssesively actually. It struck a nerve, and made me more nervous about what could happen to my family.

Kendall; You're worried about Bianca having a tumor?

Maggie: I know I'm being a hypocondriac, but yeah I'm going to start bugging her to get a full MRI. She'll say that she's grateful for my concern, and then she'll tell me to relax. But I was thinking, if her big sister had these concerns, maybe even got an MRI herself, it could help convince her.

Kendall: Sure, why not. Besides, the last thing I want is Spike later thinking he can neglect his health because his mommy set a bad example when he was 8.

Maggie: Thank you Kendall, I really appreciate this.

Kendall: Anytime.


	486. Chapter 486

Chapter 486

.

Kendall went along with Maggie's plan. The two of them nagged Bianca for two weeks to get a full MRI, both agreed to get this test themselves. Neither woman realized that what Maggie wanted was for Kendall to get an MRI from David, to either confirm or deny that she had a brain tumor. Maggie didn't like lying to the woman she was going to marry, but she didn't want to accuse Bianca's sister and be wrong. She was also a little bit afraid of Kendall if David's hunch about her was right. If it was, then Kendall had fired a loaded gun at a house where a child was sleeping. Maggie wasn't sure if she wanted David to be right or wrong. If he was wrong, that meant whoever the shooter was he or she was still out there. Maggie thought it might have been some drug-addict who planned to rob Greenlee and Leo, then panicked and ran away. If that was the case, this irrational addict might already be dead or in jail, but they'd never know for certain. If it was Kendall, she could be arrested, maybe given the medical care she needed. But that would undoubtedly lead to turmoil within the family that Maggie did not look forward to. Bianca and Kendall had their full MRIs. Neither seemed particularly concerned with the potential results. While David was waiting for the full results Bianca and Kendall accepted an invitation to a charity event, hosted by Zack Slater. Zack understood what JR and the drug cartel did to Kendall and had no desire to see her incarcerated for what she did to him. He was embarassed to say it outloud, but he found a woman with a gun to be sexy, and he had a little crush on Kendall. This party had a twist, it was a murder mystery. When he decided to make Kendall the killer, he never even considered the possibility that Kendall might have tried to murder Greenlee or Leo. Had he known about David's suspicions, he likely would not have done his game in the manner he did. Before long, many people would wish that Zack had done a normal boring party.


	487. Chapter 487

Chapter 487

.

Note: This is the 225th consecutive day I've been posting this story, which is now the record. We're nowhere near the ending, so I wish to thank all those who've made it worth my effort. Before we reach the ending I might also break my personal best in terms of both words and chapters. I'm also hoping to break my personal best for views and reviews. So feel free to write reviews and give some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. And, if anyone can figure out how I came up with the title for this story, I will acknowledge them in a future chapter. And now, on with the show.

.

Kendall had a recuring dream, in part a fantasy. In it she and Greenlee were fighting a duel. Kendall shot Greenlee, and she died. Then Ryan was all hers, and that homewrecker who tried to be a mother to her son, was gone forever. Kendall knew it was just a dream, she would go to prison if she tried to really shoot Greenlee, even if they were both willing participants in this duel. Perhaps this dream was a good way to deal with her anger. Kendall could tolerate Ryan having an affair, especially with an old friend like Greenlee. It was the possibility of being replaced as Spike's mother that truley brought out Kendall's rage. A part of that anger was at Bianca. Even after Kendall came back it was taking Spike a little while to fully comprehend that Bianca wasn't his mother anymore. Nevertheless, Bianca was Kendall's sister, they had been through too much together to not love each other. It might not be entirely rational, but this anger was more at Greenlee than at Bianca. And Kendall was angry at Ryan, accusing her of shooting at Leo and Greenlee to save his own skin. But for better or worse Kendall still loved Ryan, still wanted to be with him. Then came the night of Zack's charity fundraiser. Kendall was as suprised as anyone when Zack announced it was a murder mystery game. This gave Kendall an idea. Her little prank at the restaurant had helped her deal with her anger towards Erica and Bianca. Perhaps this night could help her deal with her anger at Greenlee. It was the destruction ritual, like burning pictures of an ex-boyfriend. Maybe symbolically shooting Greenlee could help her move on with her life.


	488. Chapter 488

Chapter 488

.

Ryan was looking for clues. He had the funny suspicion that someone was following him, or at least watching him. Then again, this was a casino. There were nights when over one hundred thousand dollars changed hands, it made sense that Zack would have many security cameras. It was also possible that someone thought Ryan was a good detective, that he would find out who the killer was first and they were cheating by following him. But Ryan didn't even know who the victim was, much less who the killer was. Ryan wasn't sure why, but it seemed like he was being followed. It was as he was looking outside, near a gazebo, that Ryan ran into Greenlee, alone.

.

Ryan: I'm sorry, I can look for clues somewhere else.

Greenlee: Don't go, I want to talk.

Ryan: Might as well be here, with security cameras.

Greenlee: I deserve that. I'm sorry, for what I did to you. But someone tried to murder me, they could have killed my daughter. I was scared, for myself and Emma.

Ryan: I get that. After what Erica did to Spike, she was safer in prison. But I didn't shoot at you and Leo.

Greenlee: I know. I should have believed in you earlier, I just couldn't think of who else would have motive.

Ryan: I didn't have motive either. You were cheating on me, I was cheating on you. We're both very imperfect people but I loved you. Still do actually.

Greenlee: I love you too. But I also love Leo, and you also love Kendall. Things would be so much simpler if you and I could just be faithful to them.

Ryan: I accussed Kendall of being the shooter.

Greenlee: I heard about that stunt she pulled at the restaurant. It seems kind of funny to me, but then she didn't aim at me.

Ryan: No, this was before. I thought Kendall had a bruise on her arm, I assumed it was from the kickback of a gun. Maybe I was just grasping at straws. I know Kendall would never endanger a child like that, but I knew I didn't do it and maybe I was a little scared of being arrested.

Greenlee: For whatever it's worth, when I threatened you, there were no bullets in the gun. I just wanted to scare you, but I didn't want to take the chance of it going off by accident.

Ryan: That was smart.

.

Ryan and Greenlee talked for a little while longer. For better or worse they still loved each other. Greenlee couldn't be certain Ryan wasn't the shooter. Ryan couldn't be certain that Greenlee was telling the truth that Greenlee's gun really had no bullets. But, they couldn't deny that they still loved each other. They began kissing. It only lasted for a few seconds, before they were interrupted. They feared it was Kendall or Leo, that they'd again been caught. It was indeed Kendall. They did not expect her to be holding a gun, but she was, and she was clearly aiming it at the two of them. But they both knew about Kendall's stunt at the restaurant, and so had little reason to think this gun had any real bullets. Kendall did seem to be very much in character, and these two were willing to play along.

.

Kendall: Plugging you through the back hardly seemed sporting. The bullet would go right through you Greenlee and into my cheating husband. While obviously appealing that's not what our host had in mind. So, out of respect for Zack, you'll be my only victim tonight.

Greenlee: How nice. Except that you've just told Ryan who the killer is so he's just won the game.

Kendall: Good point. Maybe I should eliminate him for being a witness.

Ryan: But then Spike's an orphan. I'm dead and you'll be in prison.

Kendall: How about this, I shoot Greenlee now, and then wait a week before shooting you? In the meantime we can make arrangements to make absolutely certain that our son will be taken care of.

Ryan: That sounds fair.

Greenlee: Yeah. And I know Leo will take care of Emma after I'm dead.

Kendall: Glad to know you're so understanding. I know you and I aren't that close anymore but after I kill you you and I will be connected forever. That's kind of sweet, don't you think?

Greenlee: Maybe a little. After you murder Ryan are you planning to go to prison, or turn the gun on yourself?

Kendall: I thought I might try being a fugitive for a while. Robbing banks, finding a lover and being like Bonnie and Clyde. Though I'll probably choose suicide over being caught.

Greenlee: Well when you do, look us up in the afterlife. Maybe then we can all be friends again.

Kendall: Sounds nice.

.

Before Kendall could pull the trigger Ryan stepped in front on Greenlee.

.

Ryan: Water or not, you'll have to shoot me to get to Greenlee.

Kendall: What are you doing?

Ryan: Taking a bullet for the woman I love.

Greenlee: That is so sweet. And romantic, dying together like this, truely together forever.

Kendall: Get the hell out my way!

Greenlee: Yeah, she's right. It was fun, but now let's get this over with.

Ryan: You sure?

Greenlee: Yes. She's your scorned wife, I'm your mistress, this is between me and her.

Kendall: I respect that Greenlee, how you're taking it like a man. They say it's the most painful in the stomach, I only hope it hurts enough.

.

Zack Slater was laying low in the luxury suite of his casino. He had two reasons for this. One was for a secret rendevous with his lover, Maria Gray. Maria was married, thus they had to keep their relationship a secret, at least for now. The second reason was that he was the victim in hi little murder mystery game. He had told all the guests that any one of them could be the victim, or the killer. But if he made random guests both of these functions, that meant depriving two guests of the opportunity to solve the mystery. This was only one guest was deprived. Besides, laying low gave him and Maria the chance to be together, and she didn't care about the game. But they were interrupted by a call from one of the security guards.

.

Zack: This better be good.

Guard: I just wanted to confirm a few things. Kendall Hart is the killer tonight?

Zack: Yes.

Guard: But she has no weapon right?

Zack: Ofcourse not. I just dissapear, and hopefully at least one guest can figure it out.

Guard: But Kendall is holding a gun on Ryan Lavery and Greenlee Smythe right now.

Zack: Better not take chances. I know about the little stunt she pulled with her mother, but put a stop to it. And be careful.

.

Greenlee thought it was all a game, she just stood there, waiting for Kendall to shoot her with water, maybe to just yell "Bang." But Kendall pulled the trigger, and a loud bang came from this gun. Ryan thought it was just a blank, and he thought Greenlee was just playing along when she fell down and lay still. He was wrong.


	489. Chapter 489

Chapter 489

.

Kendall was standing over Ryan and Greenlee with the gun. She seemed to be gloating, proud of having murdered Greenlee. For her part Greenlee seemed to enjoy pretending to be dead, and then the security guards came. Ryan wasn't sure if they were part of the game, but they seemed to legitimately be worried that Greenlee was seriously hurt.

.

Ryan: Better get up Greenlee, let them kow you're okay.

.

Ryan playfully nudged Greenlee to wake up, then he saw the blood. To his horror Ryan realized that Greenlee had really been shot, and she was now fighting for her life.

.

Kendall couldn't understand what was going on. Ryan was on the phone, calling for an ambulance. The guards were trying to talk her into putting her gun down. But this was all suppossed to be a game, wasn't it? Then some things occurred to Kendall, things she probably should have realized before now. Why would Zack give the "Killer" a toy that looed exactly like a real gun? A gun that could be mistaken by any security guard for a real deadly weapon? For that matter, it didn't seem logical to put blanks in a toy gun, when the guards would have good reason to think they were real bullets. Kendall remembered the clues leading to her being the killer in this murder mystery game. She had seemed certain that Greenlee was her "victim" but was she? Kendall couldn't remember finding the gun, or putting bullets into it. She also couldn't remember firing a gun at Greenlee and Leo's house. But, she had been having trouble remembering things lately. Even if she had trouble remembering things, Kendall couldn't imagine ever doing that. But maybe, just maybe, Kendall had just shot her best friend. Kendall couldn't take this thought, couldn't be around Greenlee's friends and family, not with them knowing what she had done. Before anyone could stop her Kendall fled, with her gun.


	490. Chapter 490

Chapter 490

.

Bianca couldn't believe what Zack was telling her. Kendall would never shoot someone in cold blood, certainly not a friend. She and Greenlee had their differences, but Bianca always assumed they would reconcile. But then Maggie told Bianca the real reason why she was so insistent that she and Kendall get an MRI. Bianca was a little angry that Maggie hadn't shared this information before, but she had no proof. Now, it seemed that David's hunch was right. Kendall had a brain tumor, and it was making her act irrationally. From what the guards could tell Kendall really had no memory of getting the gun, or putting bullets inside of it. But she was missing, still had the gun, and there was no reason to think that it only had the one bullet. The guards found where Kendall was hiding. She was pacing, muttering incoherently. And she kept holding the gun, waving it around. Kendall's other hand was holding her cellphone. They couldn't tell what was on on, but it seemed she was looking at pictures. The guards asked Bianca to help. If anyone could talk Kendall down without further bloodshed it was her sister.

.

Bianca: Kendall, put the gun down.

Kendall: I can't. I murdered Greenlee.

Bianca: No, the paramedics are working on her. She was alive the last I saw her.

Kendall: For now, but I shot her. I don't even remember getting a gun, you have to believe me.

Bianca: I believe you.

Kendall: I thought it was a game, but on some level, I wanted her dead. She was my best friend, and I may have murdered her.

Bianca: David thinks you might have a brain tumor, that was why Maggie insisted that we get full MRIs. We can get you help, and the judge will go easier on you because of your condition.

Kendall: You don't know that. And even if I avoid prison, how can I ever face Greenlee, or Ryan, or especially Jackson, after what I did. And if Greenlee dies, how can I live with myself after I murdered my best friend?

Bianca: It won't be easy, but you are not alone. You have me, mom, Kristen. We will all help you through this.

Kendall: I can't. Look at this.

.

Kendall showed Bianca the pictures on her cellphone. One was an old picture of Erica, when she was a child. She was posing with her parents. The other picture wasn't so old. It was of Erica, Bianca, Jackson, and Ryan. Bianca was maybe 15 when this picture was taken. Kendall culd have easily gotten these pictures from Erica's penthouse and copied them on her cellphone.

.

Kendall: Remember this?

Bianca: A little. This was the christmas before you came back into our lives.

Kendall: You were so happy back then, before I came and ruined it.

Bianca: That's not true. We smiled for the camera, but me and Ryan were only pretending to be a couple because I was terrified people would know I was gay.

Kendall: And this other one, mom was so happy before she was raped, before I existed.

Bianca: Mom might remember this as a happy time, but she knows now that her father was always abusive towards her mother. He murdered Moan, sold their to be raped when she was sixteen, raped her himself.

Kendall: Which means Erica, in addition to being my mother, is also my half-sister. No wonder she hates me.

Bianca: She never hated you. It was hard for Erica, to deal with the trauma of being gang-raped. But she always wanted what's best for you, and she loves you. I love you.

Kendall: You shouldn't. I hate myself. I came into this world because my mother was raped, and I'm leaving this world the night I murdered an innocent woman.

Bianca: What are you saying?

Kendall: My life is over, there's just one last loose end to wrap up. Goodbye Binks.

.

Kendall put the gun to her head, determined to end her own life. Bianca tried to stop her, tried physically taking the gun from her sister. The two women wrestled for the gun. Then the gun went off, and one of the women was shot.


	491. Chapter 491

Chapter 491

.

Leo always knew that a relationship with Greenlee would be "complicated." When they first met their was an instant attraction, but he always feared she might have a crush on Ryan. Ryan was with Kendall at the time, and Leo would have loved if Ryan could have just stayed with Kendall and Greenlee could be faithful to him. Maybe if Kendall hadn't dissapeared and been presumed dead, things would be different. But it happanned, and Greenlee wound up in Ryan's arms. A part of Leo wished he had never found out about their affair, that it could have just ended naturally, that Leo hadn't felt the need to give Greenlee an immediate ultimatum. When Kendall came back, and offered Leo the chance to win Greenlee back, it felt right. Whether or not Kendall took Ryan back was between the two of them, but Leo wanted his beloved back. But now, Greenlee had been shot. David and dr Joe were doing all they could, but Leo feared it wouldn't be enough. The police showed Leo the security footage of the shooting, there was no real doubt that Kendall was the shooter. And the possibility that she was the one who originally shot at her and Leo was becoming more and more likely. Kendall would be found by the police soon enough. Ryan on the other hand, Leo wanted to make him suffer personally. When Ryan showed up at the hospital Leo asked to talk with him in private.

.

Leo: Your wife shot my wife, and you practically cheered her on.

Ryan: We all thought it was a game, including Greenlee. And you heard what Kendall did at the restaurant. We figured the gun had water or something.

Leo: The bang didn't tip you off? You told the guards she was fine after she was shot. Those seconds might mean the difference between life and death for her.

Ryan: I'm sorry. I thought they were blanks.

Leo: Why the hell would a casino owner take that kind of chance? Why risk his guards mistaking it for a real gun?

Ryan: I should have thought about that before-hand. But you were the one who conspired with Kendall.

Leo: Yeah. I conspired to break up an adulterous couple so that all four of us could be happy. And somehow Greenlee's the one fighting to stay alive right now. All four of us made mistakes, yet Jackson's the one who might lose his child, and Emma's the one who might lose her mother. Kendall, if she's ever found, will be going to prison. So, for the sake of Spike, I won't kill you. But stay away from me and my family, or I won't be able to stop myself.


	492. Chapter 492

Chapter 492

.

Erica was trying to get details on what exactly happenned. It seemed that Kendall might have actually shot Greenlee. Kendall then tried to kill herself, and Bianca tried to stop her. Erica's two daughters were wrestling for the gun, and it went off. One of them was shot, but the police didn't seem certain which one had been shot. Erica just waited at the hospital. It was probably only a few minutes but felt much longer. Very soon Erica was going to learn which of her daughters was dying, or dead. When she finally saw them bring her in, Erica was both horrified and relieved at the same time. Kendall had been shot in the heart. The doctors were doing everything they could to save her life, but God only knew if it would be enough. Erica ofcourse wanted Kendall to wake up, to be able to help her through this. But even if David's hunch was right, and Kendall wasn't completely responsible for her actions, she would still likely face some jail time for this. Even if she didn't, she'd have to live with the guilt that she might have tried to murder Greenlee. For all they knew Greenlee wouldn't survive the night. As painful as it would be to lose her, a part of Erica wondered if Kendall wasn't better off dead right now.


	493. Chapter 493

Chapter 493

.

Bianca and Erica held each other's hands while they waited for news about Kendall's condition. David came to talk with Erica. Bianca was suprised that David wanted to speak with Erica in private, this couldn't possibly be good.

.

Erica: What's wrong?

David: I'm not to lie to you. Kendall's heart was damaged beyond repair, she'll need a transplant. In the meantime we've also discovered that she has a brain tumor, which will likely kill her. Are she and Ryan officially divorced?

Erica: What the hell does that matter now?

David: I need permission from her next of kin to operate and remove the tumor. If she and Ryan are still technically married, it's his call. Given that Kendall, "Allegedly" tried to murder Greenlee, I'm not entirely certain he wants to save her life. If those two are divorced, it would be your decision whether or not to give me permission to operate on the tumor. So, I'll ask you again, are Ryan and Kendall officially divorced?

Erica: Yes, they are. Are there risks involved in this surgery?

David: Yes. There is the possibility that Kendall could be a vegetable, but me and Joe will take every precaution against that. But given the damage her heart recently suffered, there is the possibility of her having a fatal heart-attack during the operation.

Erica: What happens if you don't operate?

David: Kendall will die. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to make sure she doesn't wind up a vegetable.

Erica: Should we wait, until after she recieves a heart transplant?

David: If she recieves the transplant, it will take her body a little while to adjust, we won't be able to do this surgery without much greater risk of heart-attack.

Erica: What are the odds she will get a transplant?

David: Not good, at least not in time.

Erica: What about my heart?

David: It's highly illegal to take a heart from a living human being. And before you get any ideas, having examined both of you, you're not a compatable match.

Erica: What about her father?

David: I never examined either of the two candidates.

Erica: Three candidates.

David: No, two. If you and Kendall shared the same father there would be certain, genetic markers, she has none of them.

Erica: So Kendall's not my half-sister, and her father is either Richard Fields or Ira Gaines.

David: Getting back to her tumor, do I have your permission to operate.

Erica: If I understand you correctly, if you do it there's a chance she'll die. If you don't do it, she will definitely die.

David: That's exactly right.

Erica: Then do it.

.

David went to perform the surgery while Erica began plotting the best way to save her daughter's life. In the meantime Kendall woke up, sort of. When she tried to commit suicide she didn't expect to wake up. But here she was. Kendall wasn't sure she believed in any kind of afterlife, but here she was. And standing over Kendall was a woman she had never met, she'd only seen in pictures. This woman had died before Kendall was even born, it was Erica's mother Mona.


	494. Chapter 494

Chapter 494

.

Kendall couldn't believe her eyes. Her grandmother, Mona, had died before she was even born, yet here she was, standing over Kendall. The only explanation Kendall could think of, was that her suicide had been successful, and she was in some kind of afterlife.

.

Kendall: Are you really my grandmother?

Mona: Yes Kendall, it's me.

Kendall: So, I guess I'm really dead.

Mona: Not yet. You still have the chance to go back and fight for your life.

Kendall: I shot Greenlee.

Mona: Yes, you did.

Kendall: My best friend might die, and it's all my fault. How can I go back and face everyone after what I did? If I survive, the police will arrest me while I'm still in my hospital bed and who can blame them. Sometimes I think Erica should have aborted me when she had the chance because I've brought nothing but pain to everyone in Pine Valley.

Mona: And what about your son, Spike? I don't really see how your son could have been born if his mother had never been born.

Kendall: Spike is the one good thing I've ever done. I was born from a horrible act of violence, became a whore and a thief, and I died in a murder-suicide. Pine Valley was fine without me, like when you were alive.

Mona: You think life was perfect when I was alive? I have some things to show you.

.

Suddenly Kendall saw images, as clear as any movie. A young girl, maybe 16 or 17, sat in a movie theatre. The girl was completely mesmorized by the actor on the screen.

.

Mona: That was me. I was young, naive, and infatuated with the movie star, Eric Kane. He was like the matinee idols of old, handsome, charming. A year later I got to meet my idol. It turned out we had one thing in common, we were both infatuated with Eric Kane. It wasn't too hard for him to seduce me. I forget if the age of consent at the time was 17 or 18, but I chose to be with him. It was my first time, and I was young enough to forget about protection. Eric asked me to keep quiet about this, saying it could hurt his image. But I couldn't resist telling my female friends. They didn't believe me, especially since he never called me back. I soon realized I was not his only underage lover. Then, a month later, I realized I was pregnant. At first I was thrilled. I was about to be a mother, and surely Eric would marry me now.

Kendall: Did he?

Mona: He promised to marry me if I never told anyone that we had sex before I was 18. And if my unborn child was a boy. I promised I would name our son Eric Jr, but it turned out to be a girl. Thus I named her Erica, just the female version of Eric, because I still wanted him to marry me. But he didn't. He did give us money, for awhile. Stopped by occasionally. To Erica, he was her idol. I did all I could for her, but she wanted the parent she couldn't have. I began working as a secretary for dr Steven Tyler. Being a working single mother, I couldn't be there for Erica as much as she might have needed. Then I fell in love, with dr Tyler. Steven and I loved each other, but he was married to Phoebe. She was domineering, emotionally abusive, and always thought I was beneath her because I wasn't wealthy. He finally decided to leave Phoebe. We were married, and I became Mona Tyler. Erica was 13 at the time, she insisted on taking the last name Kane. She let Steven know in no uncertain terms, that she would never see him as a father. He tried to be good to Erica, but she rebelled. At 15 she had her first sexual encounter, tried to break up this boy and his girlfriend, tried to force him to marry her. When Erica was 16, she and I got into an argument. You should watch.

.

Kendall watched the images, 16 year old Erica was indeed arguing with Mona. Erica stormed off, and went to Mona's bedroom. Erica took a gun from Mona's drawer.

.

Kendall: What's going on?

Mona: I was worried, living alone. I thought Erica didn't know about this, but she did. And, in the heat of the moment, Erica did something incredibly stupid and reckless.

.

Mona: Erica, put the gun down.

Erica: Stop treating me like some stupid child.

Mona: You're right. We can tak about this rationally, just put the gun down.

Erica: You're just a whore, you drove my father away.

.

In the heat of the moment, in her rage, Erica accidentally pulled the trigger, and shot her own mother. Kendall could see Erica was immediately sorry, and incredibly scared. But it was too late, and she couldn't take her action back. She ran over to her mother, who now lay dying on the floor.

.

Erica: I'm so sorry mother. I just wanted to scare you.

Mona: I know.

Erica: If you die, I'll kill myself.

Mona: Don't. I forgive you.

Erica: You shouldn't.

Mona: I love you, and I don't want you to go to prison. Call the police, say you heard the gunshot, and that you found me like this. Go, live with your life, and know that I will always love you.

Erica: I love you too.

.

Kendall: I don't understand. How could you forgive her like that?

Mona: She's my child. And my death was a tragic accident.

Kendall: She shot you, and then just went on with her life.

Mona: She blocked out what happanned. Erica told the burglar version so many times she started to believe it. But on some level, she knows what she did, and she's the one who has to live with it. After my death Eric took her in. She thought he was being kind, but he was already plotting how to use her. Eric was getting older, and was too vain to admit it. He wanted the producer Richard Fields to cast him in one of his movies. The price, was that Richard was allowed to rape her, and you were concieved that night. When Erica learned she was pregnant, she struggled with what to do. She chose to have you, but Eric didn't take that news well.

.

Eric: You cannot have a baby.

Erica: It's my choice. I can't kill a child for the sins of it's father.

Eric: I will not be considered old enough to be a grandfather.

Erica: Well you are.

.

Eric slapped his own pregnant daughter for that remark.

.

Eric: You have this baby, you're on your own. Just leave and get out of my sight.

Erica: Fine, goodbye dad.

.

Mona: Erica gave up everything to have you. But for financial, and other reasons, she couldn't raise you.

Kendall: I don't understand, why show me all of this?

Mona: Because very few people are all good or all evil. Most of us have good and bad tendancies. I was both a loving mother, and the mistress of an adulterer. Erica killed me, but she gave you life. I've seen you do good and bad. Chances are Spike will grow up to be both good and bad. Most of Pine Valley is like that. Very little of that can be directly attributed to you. The trick is, to accept each other, warts and all, and to learn forgiveness. If you survive, it will be difficult. You will know much pain, but you will also know much love. So, do you want to go back and be with your family?

Kendall: Yes, I do. Thank you Mona. I hope to see you again someday.

Mona: We will meet again, just don't rush it.


	495. Chapter 495

Chapter 495

.

When Greenlee woke up, Leo was sitting by her side.

.

Leo: Welcome back to the land of the living.

Greenlee: What happanned?

Leo: You were shot. How much do you remember?

Greenlee: I remember Kendall with a gun. I thought it was a toy, that she was playing a prank.

Leo: It wasn't. She shot you, but don't worry, we will protect you.

Greenlee: So she's in jail?

Leo: Kendall tried to kill herself, she's in the hospital now. The police are with her so, if she survives, then she'll be charged and go to prison.

Greenlee: I can't believe Kendall would really do that.

Leo: Don't worry, you're safe now.

Greenlee: What about Emma?

Leo: She's at home with your father. Jackson and I have been alternating between staying by your bedside and taking care of Emma. I didn't want to bring her here until you woke up, and we knew you would be okay.

Greenlee: How long have I been out?

Leo: According to my watch, its been approximately 36 hours since Kendall shot you.

Greenlee: There's something you should know. I was with Ryan when Kendall came upon us.

Leo: I know, and I know you were kissing.

Greenlee: I'm sorry. I know I have been pretty horrible to you, but I can't make any promises.

Leo: The important thing now is to get better, and to be a good mother. The rest, we can deal with later.


	496. Chapter 496

Chapter 496

.

When Kendall woke up, Erica was by her side. There was also a police officer in the room.

.

Kendall: Am I under arrest?

Cop: Yes. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Greenlee Smythe.

Erica: My daughter just survived surgery, where a tumor was removed from her brain.

Kendall: I have a brain tumor?

Erica: You did, but David removed it. And that will be your defense, that you weren't in your right mind.

Cop: Whether or not you were in your right mind is not for me to determine. I have a job to do.

Kendall: I'm not saying anything until I talk with my lawyer.

Erica: Can you please leave the room, I want to discuss legal strategy with my daughter. I've been to prison so, I have at least some understanding of her legal rights.

Cop: Very well, I'll be outside.

.

After he left the room Erica and Kendall spoke quietly.

.

Kendall: I can't believe what I did.

Erica: It wasn't your fault. We will argue diminished capacity.

Kendall: Does Spike know?

Erica: Ryan is watching him. I think he broke the news to him as gently as was possible.

Kendall: That his mommy is a murderer. Wait a minute, the cop said I was arrested for attempted murder. Is Greenlee alive?

Erica: Yes, and it looks like she'll survive.

Kendall: Thank God. Believe it or not, I am glad to be alive right now. And I want to live a long time, long enough to be a grandmother.

Erica: Kendall, there's something you should know. David said that, because of your self-inflicted wound, you'll need a heart transplant. But just know that I will do everything I can to make sure you survive.

Kendall: What exactly are you saying?

Erica: It's best that you don't know.

Kendall: There's something you should know. I saw Mona, when I was under.

Erica: You really saw my mother?

Kendall: I'm not sure if it was really her spirit, or I just hallucinated the whole thing. She showed me things, like herself in a movie theatre, admiring the matinee idol Eric Kane.

Erica: Yes, my father was a movie star. I regret to say I inherited his vanity.

Kendall: I don't think you were ever as bad as him. He loved only himself, I've seen you love others. Even those who weren't an extension of yourself.

Erica: My mother was a great woman, but I wanted the parent I couldn't have.

Kendall: There's something else, I saw you shoot your own mother. If you tell me I just imagined the whole thing, I will believe you.

Erica: I really wish I could. I was young and stupid, and I just wanted to scare her. If you want to trade that intel for your freedom, you should do that.

Kendall: No. Mona forgave you, I'll take my chances in court. Whether or not I go to prison I'm going to be a better person from now on. I'll give Spike a reason to be proud of me, or at least feel less shame.

Erica: Good. But for now just concentrate on getting better, I'm not ready to say goodye just yet.


	497. Chapter 497

Chapter 497

.

When Erica gave Kendall up for adoption, all those years ago, she thought she was giving this innocent child a fresh start. Kendall had only seen her "Father" once, to try and gain closure. But, it turned out that Kendall had inherited some genetic things from her biological father. Erica might not understand much of the medical stuff that David told her, but she understood two things. One was that Kendall's biological father was the ideal choice for a heart transplant. The second thing was that she would do whatever it took to save Kendall's life right now. Thus, Erica began contacting two of the three men who had raped her that night. David confirmed that her father, Eric Kane, was not Kendall's father, which meant there was no reason for Erica to see him right now. She tried to find Richard Fields, but he proved elusive. Ira Gaines however, she found him fairly easily. Whatever his reasons Ira agreed to speak with Erica, alone. Erica kept a gun hidden, in case he tried anything, or if he was hesitant. It was scary, to once again be in the same room with the man who raped her. But Erica told herself she was doing this for her child, and found the courage not to run.

.

Erica: Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.

Ira: You said this was about Kendall.

Erica: Have you ever met her?

Ira: Once. She came to see me when I was in prison, said she wanted closure. Later she paid off a debt I owed to don Falcone. I thought, maybe someday, but I guess she was never ready.

Erica: You weren't the only one that night. Two others, somehow you were the least of three evils.

Ira: For whatever it's worth, I am sorry for what I did. I've tried to be a better person lately. I have a job as janitor, go to church, even have a girlfriend.

Erica: Does she know about your past?

Ira: Yes. She believes we're all sinners in need of God's forgiveness, I figure if God can forgive me he really can forgive anyone.

Erica: Maybe, but I don't think I ever will.

Ira: I understand. But Kendall must be in danger, or you wouldn't have called me.

Erica: True. She needs a kidney transplant. I don't understand all the emdical details, but it seems her father is the best choice. Of the three candidates, we eliminated one, the other can't be found.

Ira: So that leaves me.

Erica: Yes. They would still need to do tests to verify that you're Kendall's biological father.

Ira: I'm in. I don't know for certain that God will forgive me for my sins, but I should do something to earn his forgiveness.


	498. Chapter 498

Chapter 498

.

David was well aware that Kendall had tried to murder the woman that his brother loved. Brain tumor or not, he wasn't sure he would ever forgive her. Nevertheless, he was a doctor, dedicated to saving lives. So, when Erica called him at 2:43am and begged him to come to the hospital, he could tell from her voice that Kendall's life was in danger. So David went to the hospital. Erica was here, with a man that David had never met. David suspected Erica had bribed someone to let them in at this hour, he started to realize that maybe this was something she didn't want others to know about.

.

David: What exactly is going on Erica? And who is this man?

Ira: Ira Gaines, ready for the tests.

David: What tests?

Erica: Ira here is one of Kendall's possible fathers.

David: You mean he raped you?

Erica: Yes, I'd like you to run whatever tests are neccessary to verify that he is in fact Kendall's biological father.

David: And then what?

Erica: And then, if he is, we can do the transplant.

David: Excuse me. Mr Gaines, did Erica tell you what kind of transplant this is?

Ira: Yeah, she said Kendall needed a new kidney. I can't guarantee that I didn't damage my kidneys too much from years of drug-abuse, but I'm willing to give it a try.

David: Erica lied to you. Kendall needs a new heart, and I assure you that you would die without one.

Ira: I didn't realize that.

David: Get out of here before she does something really stupid.

.

Before Ira could leave Erica took her gun from her purse. It was clear to Ira that he could no longer leave.

.

David: Erica, put the gun down.

Erica: I will not let Kendall die.

David: You kill him you'll go to prison for murder, and I'm guessing also possession of an unlisenced fire-arm.

Erica: It would be worth it to save my child.

David: I won't be a part of it. You murder him and I refuse to do the transplant. You'll just go to prison for nothing.

Erica: You've broken the law before to save lives, how could you let Kendall die?

David: You're right, I've broken the law to save lives, but I've never killed anyone. I could lose my lisence, go to prison for participating in this. Maybe I'm being selfish now, but I don't want to risk it now that I have a child who needs me.

Erica: I'm holding a gun on you, tell them you didn't have a choice.

David: Very well, but don't kill him yet. It would be better if the surgery happens immediately after he dies. We should go get Kendall now.

.

The three of them went to Kendall's room. Erica kept her gun concealed, but always pointed at Ira Gaines. He made no attempt to escape. David woke Kendall up. It took her a moment to realize that her biological father was here.

.

Kendall: What's going on?

David: Kendall this man is your biological father, or at least a candidate. Erica here plans to murder him so that his heart can be transplanted into you. Any thoughts on this?

Kendall: Don't! I want nothing from this man. Look mom, you want to kill the man who raped you, go ahead. Just try not to be stupid about it and avoid getting caught. But I will not take anything from him.

David: Fair enough. You heard her Erica. So I suggest you let him go, and let me pretend this has just been a bad dream.

.

Erica didn't say a word. Ira seemed to decide this was a good time to leave. Noone tried to stop him as he walked away.


	499. Chapter 499

Chapter 499

.

Bianca knew things weren't looking good for Kendall. She needed a heart-transplant. Even if she survived, Kendall would potentially face years in prison. Erica insisted that Bianca visit her on this day. It made sense, let Kendall know her family still loved her. But there was something in Erica's tone that made Bianca nervous, as if she thought this might be the last chance Bianca had to be with her sister.

.

Kendall: Thank you for coming Binks.

Bianca: You're my sister, ofcourse I came. Mom sounded nervous.

Kendall: She's probably worried about being sent back to prison.

Bianca: What do you mean?

Kendall: I'd have to check, but I think possessing a gun violates the conditions of her parole.

Bianca: What exactly did she do?

Kendall: You're not going to believe this, she planned to murder my biological father and steal his heart. Can you believe it?

Bianca: Actually yes. If Miaranda or Franklin were in danger, I would do whatever it took to save them.

Kendall: Well I want nothing from that man.

Bianca: I understand your anger, why you wouldn't want anyone, even him, to die.

Kendall: It's not that. Mom wants to kill the man who raped her, good for her, I just don't want to owe my life to some bastard rapist. I have to live with the fact that he created me all those years ago. That the only reason I exist is because he hurt my mother in the worst way a man can hurt a woman, and still let her live. If I took a part of him, it would be like he really is my father, and I will not give him that kind of redemption.

Bianca: I know you struggle with this knowledge. I fear that, one day, Miranda will also struggle with knowing who her father was. I want you to live, to be there to help Miranda through what will be a traumatic time.

Kendall: I want to live too. But not if it means owing my life to a rapist.


	500. Chapter 500

Chapter 500

.

Ryan was bringing Spike to see his mother in the hospital. Spike was eight years old, restless, not always obedient. Ryan told Spike to stay by his side, but Spike ran into the elevator ahead of his father. There was an old man in the already in the elevator, he tried to push buttons to keep the doors open, but they closed. All the old man could do now was watch the kid until his father could find him. The kid seemed strangely familiar to the old man. He started using his hands. The old man assumed it was sign language, which he couldn't speak. It was awkward, the two just rode the elevator until Spike's father found him. Ryan recognized this old man. The only time that they met, he was in prison. This was the man who raped Erica, Kendall's biological father, Ira Gaines. Gaines recognized Ryan now, and he realized who the little boy was. Spike was his grandson. Ryan asked Spike if the old man touched him in any way. Spike didn't really understand the question, but he admitted that this stranger didn't hold his hand or hug him. Ryan had taught his son a little about "bad touching" but Spike didn't yet know the difference between a stranger holding his hand or, other touching. Ryan was relieved. He thanked Gaines for watching Spike, then he told him to not come around again.


	501. Chapter 501

Chapter 501

.

David was suprised when Ira Gaines came back to see him after what happanned.

.

David: Never thought I'd see you again, figured you'd be in Mexico by now.

Ira: The terms of my parole don't really allow much travel.

David: Still, who knew you'd actually come back after what happanned. Come to think of it, why are you still in Pine Valley?

Ira: I want to do the tests, to see if I really am Kendall's biological father.

David: Towards what end?

Ira: Look, she needs a heart right? If I'm not her father, then I can just leave. But if I am, maybe I can be her donor.

David: You do realize you wouldn't survive right?

Ira: Haven't really done much with my life, nothing I'm particularly proud of. But maybe I can do one good thing before I face God's judgement.

David: I believe I was very clear last night that I wouldn't do the procedure under these circumstances.

Ira: I did a little research on you. You've faced charges because you broke the law to save lives in the past.

David: That was before I had a child. My daughter had Down Syndrome, she needs both of her parents. Call me selfish if you want but I can't risk going to prison and abandoning her.

Ira: If you the tests, there's a 50/50 chance I'm not her father and I'll walk away, you'll never see me again. If you don't do the tests, I'll just hang myself and hope my heart goes to her.

David: You drive a suprisingly hard bargain. Fine, let's get started.


	502. Chapter 502

Chapter 502

.

David did the tests, they confirmed that Ira Gaines was indeed Kendall's biological father. He hesitated to tell Ira this, for obvious reasons. David first told Kendall, told her everything actually. Kendall did not take this news well, which was what David was hoping for. He figured if anyone could talk Ira out of suicide it was his daughter. Kendall called Ira and asked him to come to her hospital room, and so he came.

.

Kendall: Turns out you are my father.

Ira: Good, we can get started then.

Kendall: You want to kill yourself, go ahead, but I won't take anything from you.

Ira: I haven't led a very good life, and I would have been a lousy father. This self-sacrifice, is as much good as I'm capable of.

Kendall: Who's fault is that?

Ira: Mine. Don't ask me how but somehow or other, despite all the drug abuse, my heart is suitable to save your life.

Kendall: Do you know why I'm in the hospital?

Ira: Yeah, you shot the woman who stole your husband then tried to kill yourself.

Kendall: Whatever Greenlee did to me, or her husband, she didn't deserve to die. If I survive, I'm looking at prison.

Ira: I heard you weren't in your right mind when you did it. Speaking from experience that defense doesn't always work. But you've got a legitimate doctor testifying how you really did have a brain tumor, so good luck with that.

Kendall: I've been to prison, specifically juvenile hall. I can handle going back to prison, but I shot myself in the heart. If you kill yourself, it will be like I murdered you.

Ira: I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, I want to do one good thing before I die. There's something I always wondered. Why did you pay off my debt to don Falcone.

Kendall: My sister was facing prison, for murdering the man who raped her. I asked Falcone to arrange for her protection inside if she was convicted. Falcone, may he rest in peace, was feeling sentimental in his final years. His price was that I pay off your debt specifically, let you live your final years in relative peace. I did that for my sister, not for you.

Ira: You can't stop me from being grateful. In some ways, these last eight years have been the best of my life. I was finally free and clean, had a steady job, got to go to the movies or a baseball game when I wanted. I have a girlfriend who accepts me despite my past sins, and I held out hope you would want to reconcile. I even got to see my grandson.

Kendall: You were with Spike?

Ira: We ran into each other in the elevator. Nothing bad happened, ask Ryan. He had the hospital check the security cameras just to be safe.

Kendall: Good for him.

Ira: I don't know if you'll beat the rap for the shooting, but you'll get out eventually, and get to see your son. I don't want to die, but I need to do this to save you. Be a mother to your son, don't let him turn out like me.

Kendall: Okay. Thank you.

Ira: You're welcome.


	503. Chapter 503

Chapter 503

.

Note: You might have noticed that previous chapters have been potentially building up towards a suicide. If you find this disturbing, avoid this chapter. You have been warned.

.

After the little "incident" at the hospital, Erica expected she would probably be arrested. She did not expect Ira Gaines to call her directly, perhaps he was trying to get a confession.

.

Erica: What do you want?

Ira: Where are you?

Erica: That's none of your business.

Ira: Hope you're away from the hospital.

Erica: Why?

Ira: I figure the police will use this call to determine where you were. If you're far enough away, this would give you an alibi.

Erica: I don't understand.

Ira: I don't like how you tried to do it, but you were right. Kendall should live, even if it means I don't.

Erica: You're planning to kill yourself?

Ira: Yes. I'm going to hang myself in the hospital supply room. I've left a note saying Kendall gets my heart, the rest of my organs can go wherever the doctors think it will do the most good. Wait ten minutes before calling 911. I figure if they don't find my body before then, you should let them know.

Erica: Thank you for what you're doing now. And, I forgive you, for what you did to me.

Ira: Thank you, that means a lot to me. Goodbye.

.

Ira hung up his phone and hung himself. David was hesitant to do the surgery under these circumstances, but he knew if it didn't happen now than the heart would be useless, and Ira's sacrifice would be in vain. For better or worse Ira Gaines died this day, and Kendall Hart's life was saved.


	504. Chapter 504

Chapter 504

.

Kendall was given supervised probation for her crime. It helped that David was testifying that, in his medical opinion, Kendall was not acting in her right mind due to her brain tumor, which h had removed. She would have to be examined by a court-approved doctor for a year, to insure that she was no longer a danger to society, in particular Greenlee. Some strongly suspected that Erica had used her influence, likely some kind of combination money and sex, to insure her child's freedom. Bianca and Kendall for their part didn't ask their mother too many questions. At any rate Kendall wanted to do better for the sake of her family, particularly her son. She knew things would be too awkward to continue working at Fusion, so Kendall sold her shares and began working at her mother's company, New Beginnings. Erica was glad to be able to spend time with her child. They now worked together on both business, and charity. Kendall also completed her education on sign language, by June she was able to speak regualarly with Spike in his own language. Ryan went to court to prevent Kendall from seeing Spike unsupervised. Kendall was angry, but she could understand him being so cautious, so she didn't contest this court order. Instead she worked on being a better person and a better mother to Spike. It wasn't easy, but she was slowly gaining the trust of Pine Valley. Spike's 9th birthday was celebrated with Miranda and AJ's 9th birthday. He and Miranda had the same birthday and AJ's was close enough that the three of them could all celebrate together. This was the first time Ryan and Kendall saw each other since that night. Mainly they avoided each other, although Ryan kept an eye on Kendall in case she tried anything. But noone made a scene, so they gave the children a good day. For obvious reasons Greenlee did not attend this party. Despite Leo's warning Ryan and Greenlee wound up back together. Leo was saddenned, but he vowed to move on this time. And he and Greenlee would figure out how to co-parent together. The terms of Kendall's probation required her to get permission to leave the country. Erica and Dimitri wanted to get married in his native Hungary, specifically his family's castle. The judge allowed this, but required Kendall to be examined first. This doctor said she was fine, and allowed to go. It was a beutiful wedding, both Bianca and Kendall prayed Erica could make this marriage work. This wedding was a small affair, only family and a clergyman. In less than one month Bianca and Maggie would be getting married in Disney World. That wedding would be much bigger, as they wanted all of their family and friends there. For many, it would be the first time they were around Kendall since the night she shot Greenlee. The word "Awkward" didn't begin to describe it. In particular Greenlee wanted to be there for her cousin;s wedding, but she was nervous being around Kendall. Jackson promised to be there to protect Greenlee, and Leo and Ryan agreed to set aside their differences to protect Greenlee if it came down to that. Kendall understood why they wanted to protect the woman they both loved, but it pained her that they might never really trust her again. She just had to try and do better, and not let her sister's wedding be turned into the zoo that the tabloids were hoping it would. Kendall had dealt with issues of being rejected, practically her whole life. But she overcame that, earned a place in this family once. And, hopefully one day, everyone would once again accept Kendall.


	505. Chapter 505

Chapter 505

.

Bianca and Maggie were nervous about their upcoming wedding. Not about finally being married, they would get married in their kitchen during a tornado. They were worried that, given tensions between some of their family members, their would be an ugly scene at the ceremony, and/or the reception. Tensions among family members happenned in the best of families, but usually noone had tried to murder another family member. Greenlee accepted that Kendall was suffering from a brain tumor when she shot her, that didn't mean she still wanted to be in the same room with her. Bianca wanted her whole family at this wedding, including her sister and her cousin. She had some hope that this could be the beginning of reconciliation, she was perhaps naive to want everyone to be one big happy family. Bianca and Maggie would be flying down to Florida with their children on July 25th, the ceremony would be August, 2nd, they would fly back home August 10th. It was up to each family member to decided for themselves when to come and go, provided they were there by August 1st and not leave until at least August 3rd. Erica promised to watch Miranda and Franklin for a few days after the wedding, try to give the brides a few days of a honeymoon. Bianca and Maggie hoped for a final dinner, with everyone, on August 9th. The children would get several days to enjoy the parks. It did seem like everyone agreed to come. Kendall, Ryan, Greenlee, Leo, David, Anna, Erica, Dimitri, Opal, Myrtle, Simone, Ethan, Zack, Maria, Edmund, Jackson, Kristen, Lily, Reggie, Maggie's parents, Tad, Dixie, Brooke, Adam, Stuart, Marion, Jamie, Babe. And they were all bringing their children, young children who would easily wear out their parents. Bianca couldn't help but notice Miranda joking that she and AJ would be married one day, perhaps she was right. But as they were both nine years old that was a matter for another day. For now, Maggie and Bianca hoped that their wedding could go off without a hitch. And if they did they'd ask for lottery tickets as a wedding gift, because clearly someone up there liked them and they'd take advantage of it while this diety was in a good mood.


	506. Chapter 506

Chapter 506

.

Ryan and Kendall flew on the same plane with Spike. Kendall was no fool, she knew Ryan didn't trust her alone with their son. Nothing she could do about that now except try to be good and earn everyone's trust again. All of the children, and most of their parents, flew to Florida on July 25th. They would get to enjoy the parks for a few days before they had to get ready for the wedding. Ryan was clear that Kendall could not be alone with Spike, either Ryan or someone he trusted was to be with them at all times. It was frustrating, but Kendall got to take her son to Disney World. When they were all together, the three of them felt like a real family again. But Kendall knew that was impossible, that ended the day the tidal wave knocked her into the ocean. She could however be a real mother to her son, and whoever she or Ryan might have as a sexual partner, being a mother was enough for Kendall. Greenlee didn't fly out until July 31st. That woul leave her enough time to get ready for Bianca and Maggie's wedding, and she wouldn't have to be around Kendall for too long. Kendall didn't even realize Greenlee had arrived when she came to Ryan's room. Kendall was hoping the three of them could have dinner together, like a real family. But instead, she heard Ryan and Greenlee having an argument, and it involved her.

.

Ryan: Everyone here knows not to let Kendall be alone with Spike.

Greenlee: And Emma?

Ryan: Jamie and Babe took Emma and Spike for lunch with AJ today. I promise Kendall wasn't there. No offense but, you're being paranoid.

Greenlee: Yeah, you're probably right. Why should I be nervous that the woman who shot me is very close to me and my daughter.

Ryan: What am I suppossed to do? Other than restricting her visitations, what else can I do?

Greenlee: You can go to court and protect your family. No offense but, if I have to choose between you and my child, you wouldn't even come in a close second?

Ryan: I feel the same way about Spike. No offense.

Greenlee: None taken. But can you tell me that you aren't nervous when she's with Spike, chaperones or not?

Ryan: I do. But I trust my father now, maybe Kendall can earn back my trust.

Greenlee: And if she can't? And do you really think it's good for Spike to be around her, knowing what she did?

Ryan: I don't know. Let's just get through this wedding.

Greenlee: Okay. The next two days are for Bianca and Maggie. Affter that, we'll see.

.

Kendall heard this conversation. She silently vowed that she would not wait for them to "see." Kendall would not allow anyone to take her son away from her. She would do whatever it took to prevent that from happening.


	507. Chapter 507

Chapter 507

.

Finally the day arrived. Bianca and Maggie each woke up this morning knowing that, before they went to sleep, they would be married. Things had been calm between all of their family members, they feared that everyone together would be similar to the "Beverly Hillbillies." But everyone was on their best behavior today. Bianca and Maggie got prepared with make-up and eveything in seperate locations. Kendall and Erica were with Bianca, Greenlee, Babe and Anna were with Maggie. The children were also getting ready. Miranda had been looking forward to looking like a princess, she underestimated how much work was involved in this. But Miranda could tell how important this day was to her mothers, so she didn't complain. Ryan and Leo brought snacks for the kids, knowing that otherwise they would not be on their best behavior when it really counted. The children asked Ryan why the wedding was happening in front of Cinderella's Castle, then they were going all the way to Epcot for pictures, only to come back to the castle for the reception. Ryan couldn't really understand these things either, but told the kids this was something they did to make the brides happy because they all loved each other. The plan was to have Bianca and Maggie each arrive in Cinderella's coach, two seperate coaches, and have Mickey and Minnie among the guests at the reception. But as Bianca arrived, she didn't care about the formalities. She saw her bride already standing there, and to have everyone together, however briefly, this was what Bianca wanted. They each recited the words they had waited for over a decade to say.

.

Bianca: Maggie, I love you. I always have, and I always will. As many obstacles as we've faced, I always knew we would get here eventually. I never doubted that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to be the best wife and mother I can be.

.

Maggie: Bianca, I have always loved you. Before I was even ready to admit to myself, a part of me knew I would always love you. I feared we would never reach this amazing moment, but I am so glad we got here. And I promise to be the best wife and mother I can be.

.

Noone here, not even the lawyers, could say for certain at what precise second Bianca and Maggie were really married. But it was enough when the clergyman said "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may each kiss the bride." Maggie and Bianca obliged and kissed. They were finally married.


	508. Chapter 508

Chapter 508

.

It was official, Bianca and Maggie were married. Despite all their fears the wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch. None of the children complained when they went all the way to the France Pavilion in Epcot just for pictures. The reception itself was much more fun for the kids. The guests included Mickey, Minnie, and pretty much all the Disney princess'. The music here was mainly Disney songs, plenty of good, sweet love songs in that collection. But there were some mainstream love songs here as well. And, unlike some wedding receptions, the guests were allowed to order food from the children's menu if the fancy food wasn't to their taste. It was ultimately a good day for everyone. Bianca and Maggie were happy to have their whole extended family together to celebrate one of the happiest days of their life. They knew that not every day would be like this, but they would always have each other to get through the bad times. They didn't realize it yet, but today would be the last time they were altogether and happy for a long time. Before Kendall left to go back to her hotel room she hugged her sister and her new sister-in-law. Neither bride realized that she was saying goodbye.

.

The wedding had been tiring for Spike. The parks had been fun, but the whole experience was exhausting for a nine year old. A part of him was glad to be able to go back to his room and put his head on a pillow. He wasn't really sure how long he had slept, when he was woken up by his mother. Spike never understood why his mother wasn't around all the time, his father just said she was a little sick and needed time to recover. But now his mother said they were going on a little adventure. Spike just drifted in and out of sleep as his mom carried him downstairs.

.

Erica was eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant, her husband Dimitri was sleeping in, when Erica saw Kendall carrying Spike outside. Erica doubted that Ryan would let Kendall be alone with their son like this. Erica hoped she was wrong, but wanted to make sure. She went to talk with them while Kendall was waiting for her cab. Spike was still partly asleep, didn't seem to understand what was going on.

.

Erica: Kendall, what are you doing?

Kendall: Just taking Spike on a little adventure.

Erica: So where is Ryan, or any other chaperone?

Kendall: Do yourself a favor Erica, don't ask too many questions right now.

Erica: So you're kidnapping Spike?

Kendall: I'm pretty sure this doesn't qualify as kidnapping. Anyway, I heard Ryan and Greenlee talking. They're going to take away the few visitation rights I still have left.

Erica: You can go to court and fight them on that?

Kendall: I can't take that chance, and I will not let them take my son from me.

Erica: This won't end well for you.

Kendall: Worst thing they can do is take Spike away permenantly, they'll do that anyway.

Erica: What if you wind up in prison?

Kendall: If I lose my son, I don't care where I spend my time.

Erica: There's nothing I can say to change your mind?

Kendall: No.

Erica: Then run, protect Spike, and make sure they never find you. I won't tell anyone but, I can't promise you'll have much of a head start.

Kendall: Thank you. I love you mom.

Erica: I love you too, don't ever forget that.

.

As her cab arrived Kendall and Erica hugged, for what was likely the last time.


	509. Chapter 509

Chapter 509

.

Noone was sure when exactly Kendall stole the keycard to Ryan's room. The night of the wedding reception he and Greenlee had used her card. If they had tried to use his, perhaps they would have realized it was missing. At any rate Kendall had learned to be a good thief at an early age, it was how she survived, and perhaps Ryan had grown careless around her that night. Ryan and Greenlee had evidently slept through the whole thing. When they woke up Ryan went to check on his sleeping son, Emma was in Leo's room across the hall. Spike wasn't in his room, but his bed had clearly been slept in. At first Ryan assumed that Spike had just gone to the bathroom, then he saw the note on the bed. Ryan suddenly became nervous, but still hoped that Spike was just playing some game with him. But the note read

.

"Ryan, I know you're planning to take Spike away from me. I can't let that happen. I know you will look for us, but you know that I'm very good at hiding. I'm sorry it had to happen like this, but I am Spike's mother, he needs me. Just know he will be safe, and loved. Sincerely, Kendall."

.

Ryan was understandably upset about this, he immediately called the police. The police were able to determine that Kendal had used her credit card to purchase two plane tickets to Canada. But the airport security footage showed that neither Kendall nor Spike was on that plane, the tickets were a ruse to but her time to escape, and it worked. The hotel security proved that Kendall spoke with Erica just before she fled, and so the police spoke with Erica.

.

Cop: You spoke with your daughter earlier today?

Erica: What's your point?

Cop: Didn't you think it was unusual that her ex-husband would leave their son alone with her?

Erica: I was hoping that Ryan had become more reasonable, that he realized that Spike needed his mother.

Cop: Did Kendall tell you where she was taking Spike?

Erica: I assumed one of the parks. I figured the worst case scenario would be she would get to spend a few hours alone with her son, and she and Ryan could fight about it in court later.

Cop: So you're claiming that Kendall didn't tell you aout her plans to kidnap Spike?

Erica: "Kidnapping?" That's a strong word. My own divorce from Bianca's father made me a bit of an expert on child custody battles. I know that it's very difficult to charge someone with kidnapping if the alleged kidnapper is the child's parent. At most it's custodial interference.

Cop: If we find them in time, Kendall might be able to plead down to that. But given her history of erratic behavior...

Erica: That happened when she had a brain tumor, a judge ruled she wasn't responsible for her actions.

Cop: At any rate, if anything happens to your grandson, a prosecutor could very well seek the death penalty against her. And possibly against you as an accessory.

Erica: You're just trying to scare me. I haven't always been the best mother to Kendall. I abandoned her on the ay she was born. When she came back, I rejected her once again. I can't make up for what I did in my past but I don't have to help you now. I don't know where she is, I wouldn't tell you if I did. I hope you never catch her, and that's all I want to say until I speak with a lawyer.


	510. Chapter 510

Chapter 510

.

When Tad came to this big wedding in Disney World he had a strange notion that this would be an innocent and peaceful affair. He must have forgotten what family this was. He soon heard about Kendall taking Spike away, some even calling it a kidnapping. This was suppossed to be Bianca and Maggie's honeymoon, instead they could easily be dragged into the accusations that were being thrown around. Bianca was worried about the kind of trouble her sister could get into. She was also worried that, if her sister wasn't particularly rational right now, Spike could be in danger. Maggie knew Kendall was her sister-in-law now, but Greenlee was her family too. Bianca and Maggie vowed not to let this tear them apart, but most people in their group seemed to take one side or the other. Tad was fairly neutral, at least at first. Ryan called Tad and asked him to come to his room, Tad had a fairly good idea what this was about.

.

Ryan: Thank you for coming.

Tad: I'm sorry about what happenned.

Ryan: Thank you. The police aren't as worried as I am. They're looking but, a mother taking her son doesn't rate hign on their priority list. They seem to have forgotten how Kendall shot Greenlee.

Tad: For better or worse the police tend to think of abusive fathers as a higher risk than a woman, even one with Kendall's erratic history. I take it that's why you called me.

Ryan: Correct. I want to hire you, and anyone else you might need to hire, to find Kendall and Spike.

Tad: It won't be easy. Kendall knows how to hide, will do whatever it takes to prevent anyone from taking her son away from her. Do you think Kendall is a threat to Spike.

Ryan: I don't think she'd deliberately hurt him, but I've been wrong before.

Tad: Have you or Greenlee ever been abusive towards Spike?

Ryan: Ofcourse not.

Tad: Good. A mother taking her child in a custody battle isn't unusual. In a lot of circumstances it's to protect the child from abuse, that makes it much less likely that the child will get homesick about their father. In this case, Spike is being taken away from almost everyone he knows and loves. much harder for Kendall to make him forget about you. I'll get started right away.

Ryan: Thank you. Sorry to interrupt your vacation like this.

Tad: It's my fault, for thinking a family vacation, with this family, would be smooth.


	511. Chapter 511

Chapter 511

.

When this whole vacation started Babe and Jamie had agreed to watch Miranda and Franklin the first day after the wedding, to give the brides some privacy for their honeymoon. But, after everything that happenned, Bianca and Maggie felt better with their children still with them. They spent this first day in the hotel, waiting for news about Kendall and Spike. The kids were dissapointed they couldn't go to the parks today. Only after several hours would Maggie and Bianca even bring them to the pool. Before then Franklin and Miranda just watched television and played video games. They also had room service brig them their dinner, and allowed to eat whatever they wanted tonight. After they fell asleep Erica came over to see how Bianca was doing.

.

Bianca: Any word yet?

Erica: No. How are the children?

Bianca: More bored than anything else at not being able to go to the parks. I think tomorro we're taking them back to the parks. No reason to make this more miserable than it has to be.

Erica: That's a good idea. Kendall will be fine, she knows how to dissapear.

Bianca: They'll find her, and I fear the consequences for Kendall. She stole her child, deprived Ryan of his right to be a father.

Erica: Sounds like you're rooting for Ryan in this.

Bianca: I don't want to take a side.

Erica: Even for your sister?

Bianca: I would love to mediate a truce that brings Kendall back and allows her to still have parental rights. Sadly I don't know where she is now or where she's going to be. Do you?

Erica: No, I don't know where she plans to go.

Bianca: Because you didn't want to know.

Erica: I didn't know what she was going to do. I only figured it out when I saw her this morning with Spike. I tried to talk her out of it, and failed. What would you have done? Would you have turned her in?

Bianca: I don't know. But I do know that now, this will not end well.


	512. Chapter 512

Chapter 512

.

Hearing Greenlee tell Ryan that he should take away what parental rights Kendall still had, and how Ryan seemed to agree with that, was the last straw for Kendall. But she had been contemplating this ever since Ryan limited her visitation rights. She did research on what school might be able to handle Spike's special needs. There were a number of schools through, the country. Many were private schools, but some public ones as well. The problem was that, with a limited number of qualified schools Spike would stand out, and Ryan was sure to find them. Then Kendall began looking into the possibility of home schooling. There were different methods, it seemed likely she would pick and choose different parts of different methods. Kendall also figured it might be a good idea to get a trailer and travel the country with Spike. For one thing it would keep them constantly moving, make it harder for anyone to find them. For another it would expose Spike to the whole country, not just a small part of it. He could actually see the Statue of Liberty in New York, the Sears Tower in Chicago, to see the Grand Canyon for himself and explore the Carlsbad Caverns. There were some requirements home schooling parents had to do, making sure the student learned math, reading and writing. But by Spike's age Kendall more or less had free reign. Some places sold her the same materials used in the public schools. As Kendall was planning this she bought herself a new laptop, and began speaking with an online homeschooling cooperative. She created the screen name Anne144, asked questions from those more experienced in this than she was. Kendall found that they were very hopeful, even willing to invite her and her son into their homes to discuss their different points of view. This seemed like a good way for Spike to learn differnet perspectives. If he got into debates with other kids this could help him clarify why he believed what he believed. Some of these parents even organized field trips, proms, and graduation ceremonies for their students. Kendall had no desire to completely isolate Spike from social interaction with other children his own age. She brought this laptop to Florida, and now she brought it with her as they fled, not wanting to leave behind evidence of where she might be. Kendall had set aside money into various bank accounts, that was her old instinct as an orphan. Set aside money that your enemies couldn't touch, save for a rainy day. Kendall didn't plan to live luxurously, Anne144 claimed to be traveling the country looking for employment. She would work any low paying job she had to. That would not only get cash she could more easily access, it would show Spike first hand how people worked for money. Not a bad life lesson for a child. Kendall was a fugitive now, but not an incompatent fugitive. She was confident that noone would ever take her son away again.


	513. Chapter 513

Chapter 513

.

Ryan was hesitant to leave Florida with Kendall and Spike still missing. But perhaps Greenlee was right, Spike might be more likely to want to come back to Pine Valley if he knew his father was back there. So Ryan went home, and made a televised plea for Kendall to bring their son back home. Everyone else came back a few days later. As hard as it was, not knowing if Spike was ever coming back, but they had to continue their lives, take care of their own children. Tad and his private detective agency were working on it. They assumed Kendall would have to register Spike with a public school wherever she was, and with his special needs she might be on the internet asking how to do this as covertly as possible. During Tad's research he discovered that a number of parents with special needs dis-trusted the public school system. There were so many stories of school officials who abused these kids, and figured they could get away with it, that many of these parents opted to homeschool their children. Tad realized that Kendall, with her money, could afford to do this, but she'd still be required to register her son as a homeschooled child. Tad began searching the online cooperatives for homeschooling parents, in particular looking for those whose child was death or had a cochlear implant. He eliminated those who posted pictures of themself and/or their child. From this Tad narrowed it down to about 30. This included those who claimed to be a father online. Tad showed the online names to Ryan and asked if any looked familiar. One name stood out, Anne144. Ryan knew that Kendall was a big fan of "Buffy the vampire slayer." They used to watch old reruns together, so Ryan knew that "Anne" was Buffy's middle name, and an alias she used for a little while. Also, 144 was the number of episodes the show made. Tad had to admit that usually when people chose an internet name followed by a number, it was because a lot of people had already tried to use this name. But the name Anne hadn't been used nearly that many times. It was still a long shot, but "Anne" was calling her son Spike. lt made perfect sense that Kendall would take a new name for herself, but let Spike keep his own name. And this woman was traveling the country with her son, never staying in one place for too long. Tad began tracking where Anne was going with Spike for a "Field trip." Ryan planned to confront his ex-wife in California, where she was taing her son to see the Dodger's play in the World Series. He thought she better savor this time whileit lasted. Because when it was over, he would never let her see Spike again.


	514. Chapter 514

Chapter 514

.

Ryan had told Spike that, maybe, one day, the two of them would go on a cross-country trip, and see every major league baseball stadium. Now his mother was taking him all over the country. Spike still didn't understand exactly what was going on, in particular why his father wasn't with them. But it was fun, even if his mother still made him do schoolwork. Right now, they were in Los Angelas. The Dodgers had made it to the World Series, and Kendall brought him here to see them play. Maybe next summer, they would see every baseball stadium, but this was a good start. Spike didn't understand why they flew all the way here, instead of going to Yankee Stadium. Maybe it was because the Dodgers were leading the series 3-0. If Kendall didn't take them to see game 4 in Los Angelas, it might be too late to see this series. So they were here, and it was a good experience for Spike, his first ever World Series game. Everyone else in the stadium seemed just as happy as Spike, after 4 innings the Dodgers were winning 6-0. Even if the Yankees scored one run every inning, the Dodgers would still win the World Series this very night, and they'd be here to see it. This, combined with all the hot dogs, soda, and ice cream his mother let him eat, made for a great experience for Spike. Then, in the 5th inning, Spike got another suprise. His father showed up, out of nowhere. Ryan came up and hugged his son. Kendall was just as suprised, and not nearly as happy, to see her ex-husband here. Kendall began looking around, figuing a way to escape. But the last time she had the element of suprise on her side, and Spike didn't realize that they were leaving. With Ryan here that would be much more difficult. Suddenly Kendall saw the security guards, from the look on Ryan's face, it was clear they were going to arrest her. When they came they just said they needed to speak with Kendall in private, she knew they were really trying to arrest her. At least they weren't going to put handcuffs on her in front of her son. Kendall told Spike she would go sort this out, and to be good for his father. She just had to maintain her dignity, and make sure Spike at least had a good memory of this night.


	515. Chapter 515

Chapter 515

.

Kendall understood laws regarding wrongful imprisonment. In her criminal youth she got arrested for shoplifting at a mall. The security guards waited over an hour before calling the police. As her public defender explained the guards had every right to hold her until the police arrived, but they also had an obligation to call the police immediately. Threatening them with a lawsuit convinced them to drop the charges against her. Kendall knew she wouldn't be that lucky this time. Even if she could sue the stadium Ryan could still have her prosecuted for custodial interference. Upon being detained at Dodger Stadium Kendall immediately demanded a lawyer. They called the police and promised to pass on to them not to question her without a lawyer present. Before the cops arrived Kendall got a different visitor, Bianca. Bianca immediately hugged her sister. The guards left the two alone, with the cameras still on.

.

Kendall: It's good to see you again Binks.

Bianca: Good to see you too. What were you thinking?

Kendall: I can't really talk about it, I'm sure they'll turn over the security footage to the police. Come to think of it, how are you here?

Bianca: Tad figured out where you were going to be. Ryan asked me to come. He figured I could calm Spike, maybe talk you down if you tried to run. But he didn't tell me where we were going ahead of time, he knew I'd probably try to warn you.

Kendall: Is he going to have me prosecuted?

Bianca: Probably. And kidnapping can be prosecuted in any state where the crime happanned, including right here in California.

Kendall: I did not kidnap Spike.

Bianca: I think you can plead down to custodial interference.

Kendall: Which would mean I wouldn't be allowed to raise Spike.

Bianca: Yeah. Ryan's going to ask the DA to prosecute you here, which would make it that much harder for you to ever see Spike again.

Kendall: If Ryan thinks he's going to keep Spike away from me forever...

Bianca: The cameras are on, remember?

Kendall: Thank you. I do tend to leap before I look.

Bianca: I'm going to help you as much as I can. But with this, and your previous erratic behavior, it doesn't look good for you.

Kendall: I know. But I'm a fighter, and I won't give up. Your love helps get me through it.

Bianca: You're my sister. Whatever mistakes you make, you'll always be my sister.


	516. Chapter 516

Chapter 516

.

Erica and Kristen flew out to California to support Kendall in her hearing. Bianca was already here, ready to give whatever support she could. But, given Kendall's history, and her alleged crimes, they feared it wouldn't be enough. The hearing was in a federal court, given that the alleged kidnapping took place in multiple states. Kendall's lawyer had a request, but feared it wouldn't be enough.

.

Defense Lawyer: Your honor, my client would prefer to be tried in her home state of Pennsylvania.

Prosecutor: I object. Given her history of running, and her family's wealth, we would prefer to be able to keep her where she won't be able to flee.

Defense Lawyer: Both my client's family, and the witnesses for the prosecution, live in Pennsylvania. It would make little sense to have them all fly back and forth between coasts every few days.

Prosecutor: If we can be assured that ms Hart be in custody during her trial in a federal court within Pennsylvania.

Defense Lawyer: I was thinking more along the lines of house arrest and my client surrenders her passport.

Prosecutor: Which would make sense for a rational defendant. But this defendant shot another woman in front of security cameras and planned this kidnapping for several months. She is both intelligent and irrational. If she is not on prison she is a danger to the community.

Defense Lawyer: The shooting you refer to was when my client suffered a brain tumor. After the court-approved doctors testified about it's impact a judge ruled that my client was not responsible for her actions.

Prosecutor: At which point Kendall Hart was required to be under supervised probation. A probation she broke by fleeing with her son.

Judge: I will leave it up to another judge as to whether ms Hart should be in custody or under house arrest pending trial. But given that the witnesses for the prosecution all seem to reside in Pine Valley, and it is the home of the child the defendant is accused of kidnapping, for the sake of expediency I am trnasferring this case to a federal court in Pennsylvania.


	517. Chapter 517

Chapter 517

.

Kendall's case was transfered to a federal court in Pennsylvania. The judge decided to give her house-arrest pending trial. She had to wear an ankle monitor at all times and surrender her passport before she was allowed to leave the prison. Ryan did not take this as a good sign, he decided to negotiate with Kendall, and their lawyers present. Jackson was representing Ryan in this. Jackson wasn't happy with Greenlee's actions, but he also feared for his daughter's safety if Kendall were free. Lydia Frye was representing Kendall.

.

Jackson: My client is willing to drop the kidnapping charges, in exchange for her not contesting the revoking of her parental rights.

Lydia: I'll dicuss this with my client.

Kendall: I can save everyone time on that one, no.

Lydia: Kendall, this could spare you from prison.

Kendall: You really think I'm giving up the most important thing in my life?

Ryan: To keep him safe, yes I was hoping.

Kendall: Spike needs his mother.

Ryan: He also needs his father, didn't stop you from kidnapping him.

Kendall: I did what I had to do to keep you from taking him from me.

Lydia: Kendall, please let me do your talking for you. I'm trying to negotiate the best deal I can for you. That very seldom means getting my client everything they want.

Jackson: My client is understandably concerned with the safety of his child. So, simply put, Kendall can either learn to live without her son as a free woman, or be in prison and never see Spike again.

Kendall: I've been to prison before, I think I can handle it. And I will absolutely risk it rather than give up my parental rights. Besides, if I can't be Spike's mother, I really don't give a damn where I eat and sleep.


	518. Chapter 518

Chapter 518

.

Bianca came to see Kendall one afternoon, make sure she was doing okay.

.

Bianca: How are you doing?

Kendall: Better. Lydia and my other lawyers are trying to work out a plea agreement that avoids prison without sacrificing my parental rights.

Bianca: And you'll actually take it, right?

Kendall: Yes, if I can do both. I'm not stupid, I know my rights to see Spike will probably be more limited, and I might have to stay under house arrest. Fortunately Erica is letting me do my job from home. Anyway I've been talking enough about the case with my lawyers. Not to mention, I think Kristen and Jackson are heading towards divorce, and it's my fault.

Bianca: What happenens between them is not your fault.

Kendall: Her adoptive daughter shot his daughter. I don't know if many couples can, or should, stay together after that.

Bianca: Do you rememer how Jackson and Kristen got together?

Kendall: That was partly my manipulations.

Bianca: They still have free will. He was married and chose to cheat on his wife, and then he chose to cheat on Kristen. There was always the possibility that they wouldn't stay together.

Kendall: I'd rather not talk about this anymore. Any good news to report?

Bianca: Maybe, something.

Kendall: Please, tell me.

Bianca: Maggie and I began discussing a possibility, even before we were married. We're considering having another baby.

Kendall: That's great. So, Franklin is how old?

Bianca: He's 18 months old.

Kendall: I ask because, it might be good for him to grow up with someone roughly his age.

Bianca: I've thought about that. Miranda had Spike and AJ, maybe Franklin should have a little sibling.

Kendall: So, which of you is going to carry the child to term?

Bianca: When we first got engaged we decided that, if we had more children, we would take turns getting pregnant. So, I guess it's my turn.

Kendall: So when are you going to start with the tests?

Bianca: There's a lot of things involved with in-vitro fertilization, we were hoping to get started before Christmas, and have the baby by Christmas of next year.

Kendall: Sounds good.

Bianca: I'm just nervous, that maybe this isn't the best time to become pregnant, given all that's happenning with you.

Kendall: I'm not sure it's ever an ideal time to have children. But do you and Maggie really want another child?

Bianca: Yes, we do.

Kendall: Then go for it. And if I'm still under house arrest bring the id over so I can meet my niece or nephew.


	519. Chapter 519

Chapter 519

.

Kendall's hearing regarding her possible kidnapping of Spike, and her custody battle, were seperate cases, but not exactly mutually exclusive. The prosecutor charged her with both kidnapping and custodial interference. It wasn't unusual to charge a defendant with two crimes regarding the same act, and let a judge or jury decide if the more serious or the less serious crime was committed. Lydia asked Kendall repeatedly if Ryan ever physically abused her and/or Spike. It was clear she was hoping there had been, which would have been legal justification for taking Spike. Kendall considered this, she was tempted to lie, but she new that domestic violence was a serious problem. If she commited perjury it could damage legitimate claims by others. It also didn't escape her attention that commiting perjury would damage her credibility and maybe get her sent to prison for 20 years. The judge, after careful consideration, dismissed the kidnapping charge against her. He did however rule there was sufficient evidence to charge Kendall with custodial interference. This made Kendall hopeful, it meant she would likely serve a year at the very most, possibly even a suspended sentance. But the family court judge would take the charges seriously when deciding who got primary custody. The court psychiatrist interviewed Spike and admitted that Kendall's abduction created loss of community, stability, security, and trust in Spike. It also created fears of abandonemnt and disruption in identity formation. The experience did however create a stronger bond between Spike and his mother. If he were allowed to see both of his parents on a regula basis it would help him grow. If Spike were seperated from his mother permenantly the traumatic issues would only deepen. The judge recommended mediation, but it was up to the parents whether to try and work things out pacefully, or continue in teir fight to their son's detriment. The judge had to decide the case based solely on what was best for the child. He had no doubt Kendall had been through much pain, and she likely had developed PTSD as a result of all of her experiences. It was not unlike a war veteran fighting for custody of their child. The judge found it difficult to limit or take away someone's parental rights because they developed this condition specifically because they served their country. But, in deciding what was best for the child, the judge had done this at times. Perhaps, with therapy, Kendall could get better. But for now, Kendall had proven that she was a danger to her child. Although it was hard, he ultimately ruled in favor of Ryan's petition to revoke Kendall's parental rights and issue a restraining order to prevent her from coming near Ryan's house, Greenlee's house, or seeing her own son.


	520. Chapter 520

Chapter 520

.

During the month it took between Kendall's arrest and extradition and this judge's ruling she was only allowed to see Spike on short, court supervised visits. Now, this judge ruled she couldn't even have these visits for at least a year. On advice from the court approved psychiatrist Ryan allowed Kendall to say goodbye. This was likely the worst moment in Kendall's entire life. The abuse she suffered as a child, working as a prostitute, juvenile hall, none was as bad as knowing she might never see her child again. Kendall tried putting on a brave face, but the tears came nonetheless. She told Spike to be good, and that they would see each other again, one day. Ryan knew this was hard for his son, but he felt it was best to provide Spike with stability, and Kendall was dangerous. He didn't think she would ever hurt Spike intentionally, not even at her worst, but her reckless behavior had put Spike in danger, and as his father Ryan couldn't let that happen. After they left the police brought Kendall home. She was still under house arrest, pending her criminal trial. She was ofcourse allowed out for court appearences, but they still had to escort her home. Once they put the ankle monitor back on her the cops left. Kendall went to Spike's old room, he had long ago taken his stuff to Ryan's house. Kendall just wanted to be in the room that reminded her of her son. For now this room and some pictures were all she had of Spike. Kendall began crying, feeling all alone. Then a familiar voice came and said "It's going to be okay." Kendall looked up and saw Erica, who had evidently come to comfort her oldest daughter.

.

Erica: It's going to be okay Kendall.

Kendall: No it's not. I'm never going to see Spike again.

Erica: You can do better, fight again.

Kendall: You don't understand, Ryan will turn Spike against me. By the time I get joint custody, Spike won't want anything to do with me.

Erica: Yes he will.

Kendall: How do you know.

Erica: Because you came back to me. I abandoned you, and gave you so many reasons to reject and hate me. But you kept fighting to be accepted into this family. Spike will keep fighting too. Ryan might try and turn him against you but I have faith that you two will find your way back to each other. Just don't give up hope.

.

Kendall wasn't sure if she believed her mother, but she hoped it was true. But for tonight, she just needed to cry in her mother's arms.


	521. Chapter 521

Chapter 521

.

Erica knew that Kendall needed one night of crying in her mother's arms. The next morning Bianca came over to make sure Kendall was okay. Kristen was coming over later. When Bianca came it was clear Kendall had been crying, but she was getting better.

.

Bianca: How are you doing?

Kendall: I'll be okay. Yesterday was a setback, but I will get Spike back.

Bianca: Please tell me you're not planning on doing anything crazy.

Kendall: No I think I'm planning something very rational.

Bianca: Do I even want to know? Before you answer, bear in mind I could be forced to testify later.

Kendall: First, I need to ensure that I either avoid prison, or that it's a short sentance. Obviously Ryan's not going to bring our son to prison to see the woman he went to court to get a restraining order against.

Bianca: That sounds rational. What exactly are you planning on that front?

Kendall: I'm going to let Lydia and my other lawyers work out whatever deal they can. I know that, perhaps the best they can do is get me a lesser sentance. It's unlikely I'll get more than a year in prison. If I have to go to prison, I'll just be on my best behavior and go for parole as soon as possible.

Bianca: If that happens, I will visit you. I've been to prison and I don't want you to go there. But yes, you should definitely listen to your lawyers on this.

Kendall: When I get out, any chance I have of seeing Spike will depend on me being nice to Ryan. So, I'll be as nice as I have to be. And, if things between me and Ryan get a little friendly...

Bianca: Please tell me that you're not planning to break up him and Greenlee, again.

Kendall: I plan to be as nice as I have to be in order to get Ryan to agree to joint custody. But I'm not interested in marrying Ryan again. And if he and Greenlee can work things out, good for them.

Bianca: Kendall, do you really think that more scheming is a good idea?

Kendall: If you have any better ideas I'm listening.

Bianca: I don't know, I just don't want you to get in any more trouble.

Kendall: I know you worry about me, and I guess I've given you plenty of reasons to continue to be worried. But you're a mother too. What would you do if someone tried to keep Miranda or Franklin away from you?

Bianca: Honestly, it depends. If Maggie left me, and tried to keep sole custody of Franklin, I would be as nice as I had to be to keep seeing him. Maybe I would try to break up her and whoever she was with. On the other hand, if Michael were alive, and tried to take Miranda away, I'd make sure he was dead.

Kendall: I'm not going that far, at least not for Ryan and Greenlee. But can you honestly say you don't understand why I'm doing this?

Bianca: I understand, I just worry it won't end well.

Kendall: I guess we'll find out.


	522. Chapter 522

Chapter 522

.

The federal prosecutor offered Kendall a plea bargain for her charges of custodial interference. The deal was three to six months in prison. Lydia felt they wouldn't get a better deal, and she feared what a jury might say about some of her client's actions. Kendall decided to take the deal. She hoped that if she was a model prisoner, and payed for her sins, maybe Ryan would be more willing to let her see Spike. Kendall began serving her sentance in early December. Bianca, Erica, Kristen and Lily all came to see Kendall for Christmas of this year. It was the first time in four years where they all got to spend Christmas together, they were not about to let a small thing like prison bars keep them apart. Kendall was indeed a model prisoner, focused on her job in the prison laundry room, read numerous books in the library, even joined the prison choir. And ofcourse, she plotted how to seduce Ryan. If he and Greenlee stayed together that was their business, Kendall just wanted to get joint custody of their son. Kendall plotted in secret, never uttered a word outloud while she was in there. Couldn't give any informant information that could deprive Kendall of any freedom. More important to Kendall was that revealing her plan outloud could endanger her efforts to see Spike. The plan had to be subtle, or it could easily backfire against her, but Kendall remained determined to get Spike back. During her time in prison Kendall enjoyed getting information from Bianca. It seemed that Bianca was following through on her efforts to become pregnant again. It was entirely possible that she would be pregnant again before Kendall was released. But there was some bad news as well. Some of the girls at Miranda's school were beginning to pick on her because she had two mommies. Bianca and Maggie were doing everything they could to force the school to put a stop to the bullying. Kendall wished she were out there to protect her niece, or at least provide what comfort she could for Miranda or her mothers. But she'd be released soon enough. Eventually Miranda would realize how she was concieved, and what happenned to her father. When that happenned, Kendall might be able to help Miranda in a way that Bianca and Maggie couldn't. Kendall did feel a little bad that Jackson and Kristen had officially filed for divorce, but maybe that marriage was doomed from the start. At any rate Jackson did promise to be there for Lily always. Bianca was not able to give Kendall any information on Spike, Ryan wouldn't even let his son see his cousin Miranda. That made Kendall angry, to deprive Spike of his family. But Kendall new she had done the same thing, deprived Spike of most of his family, and she regretted her past actions. After three months Kendall was eligable to be released. She had a good record, and was willing to accept whatever conditions this parole board deemed fit. They granted her parole. Lydia explained how Kendall was not to contact Ryan or Greenlee directly, but she was still allowed to petition the court for joint custody. That thought had kept Kendall going through all her time in prison, she was not going to give up now.


	523. Chapter 523

Chapter 523

.

Kendall's parole required her to be home by 10pm every night, but she could go out to dinner to celebrate with her family. Erica, Bianca, and Kristen took her to a fancy restaurant this first night to celebrate her being free. It occurred to Kristen that she was now the only one of these four who had never been to prison, the other three could easily joke about it now, although Kendall hoped that Kristen never really understood what that experience was like.

.

Kristen: We should all order the finest champagne to celebrate Kendall's freedom. Sorry, never mind.

Erica: It's fine. I can't drink but, the rest of you should feel free to celebrate. Just think of me as the designated driver.

Kendall: Actually, I'm not going to drink. I still plan to fight for joint custody of Spike. Legally, through the courts, just in case any of you were worried. At any rate, it might help if I give up drinking, at least for now.

Kristen: I guess it's just you and me tonight Bianca.

Bianca: About that, I'm not drinking either.

Kendall: Bianca, is there a special reason you're not drinking? Like you can't drink for another nine months?

Bianca: Maybe.

.

The smile on Bianca's face confirmed what Kendall and Erica already suspected.

.

Kendall: This is such great news.

Erica: Indeed. Is that why you didn't tell me, you wanted to save it for when Kendall was released?

Bianca: I should mention it's not official. I would have preferred waiting until Kendall got out, so she could come with me and Maggie to the clinic. But my doctor said it was optimal to do it at a specific time. I don't actually know if it worked, I have an appointment next week, so at 10am next Thursday the doctor will let me know, one way or another, if I'm pregnant.

Kendall: Well you can count on me and Erica being at that doctor's appointment.

Erica: Absolutely.

Kristen: Congragulations Bianca. Since the guest of honor here won't drink ,and the other two can't, I won't drink alone.

Kendall: Sorry, if any of you expected a wild party tonight, this might be a dissapointment. In fact, it's now 6:15, my cellphone is programmed to go off at 9pm, since I have to be at home by 10.

Kristen: It's fine, we can go to your house and celebrate later. Or you can go sleep in your own bed and eat whatever food you feel like eating. At any rate, we're all glad just to be able to spend time with you.

Kendall: Thank you, all of you. I many ways, dinner with you sure beats prison.


	524. Chapter 524

Chapter 524

.

Bianca felt certain she was pregnant. She had the same feeling when she was pregnant with Miranda, even before David confirmed it. There was ofcourse the possibility that she was wrong. If that were the case, she and Maggie would keep trying. But for today, Maggie, Erica, and a recently released Kendall were accompanying her to the doctor to find out, one way or another. Maggie and Bianca had already discussed the possibility with Miranda, that they might be giving her another little brother or sister. Franklin was too young to really understand, it would just be natural to him to have another baby in the house. Kendall bought Bianca a baby book. Perhaps she was moving a bit fast, but she was just excited and hopeful that Bianca was about to have another baby. Bianca put the first picture in it. It was a picture she and Maggie had taken the day Bianca was inseminated. It might be a bit unorthodox for a first baby picture, but it worked for them. The four of them waited anxiously for the doctor to reveal the truth. It was good news, the doctor confirmed that Bianca was pregnant. Not only was she about to be a mother again, but she got to share the news with the people she loved. Their family would always have it's faults, but as Bianca sat in the doctor's office, getting tips on how to take care of herself during this pregnancy, Bianca had a sense of hope, that everything would be okay.


	525. Chapter 525

Chapter 525

.

It seemed ironic to Kendall that her sister let her babysit Miranda, Franklin, and eventually her third child, yet Kendall was prohibited by a court order from seeing her own son. But she was working on that, and trying not to do anything that Ryan or Greenlee could use against her. Then, the day after the doctor confirmed that Bianca was pregnant, Kendall was woken up by her cellphone. The caller ID said it was Ryan. Kendall thought about this before answering. If he or Greenlee was going to make some kind of threat, she could use that against them. If it was Spike using his father's cellphone, the call was unrequested from Kendall's perspective. She could gently remind him he wasn't suppossed to call her. However brief Kendall could talk with her son legally, and tell Spike she loved him. Either way Kendall decided to record this conversation to protect herself.

.

Kendall: Ryan, to what do I owe this pleasure?

Ryan: Where the hell are you?

Kendall: None of your business.

Ryan: Where is Spike?

Kendall: I assumed he's at your house. Spike's missing?

Ryan: Yes. I find out you took him again...

Kendall: I didn't.

Ryan: Okay then. If you're not at home already just go there and wait in case he ran away to you.

Kendall: Yeah, I'll wait here. Call me as soon as you know something.

Ryan: I will.

.

Kendall immediately called Bianca, Kristen, Erica, anyone who might know where Spike might have gone. It was about 15 minutes before a new development arose, but felt like hours to Kendall. It was Spike, he just showed up at her door, with his little duffle bag. Kendall hugged her son, relieved that he was okay.

.

Kendall: How did you get here?

Spike: I used dad's Uber account.

Kendall: I'm glad you're okay, but you know you're not suppossed to run away like this.

Spike: But I miss you.

Kendall: I miss you too, but we have to follow these rules.

Spike: Dad said I couldn't see you because you were in jail, but you're out now.

Kendall: Yes I am, and I am going to court so that I can see you on a regular basis again. But for now, we just have to follow certain rules. And now, I have to call your father to let him know that you're okay.

.

Kendall called Ryan to let him know what happenned. Ryan was ofcourse relieved that Spike was okay. He was however suspicious that Kendall was completely innocent.

.

Kendall: Spike used your Uber account.

Ryan: How did he know how to access that?

Kendall: He's almost ten, probably more tech savvy than either of us.

Ryan: And you really never told him what to do? Didn't arrange this to make yourself look good?

Kendall: No, I didn't. And I don't know what I can say at this point to make you believe me.

Ryan: After all you've done, I'm not sure it's even possible for me to believe you.

Kendall: At any rate, I'll bring Spike home now.

Ryan: You do that, immediately. And if you so much as stop for burgers I swear to God you'll never have visitation rights again.

.

Kendall hung up and brought Spike to her car. She hadn't even begun her plan to manipulate Ryan, and already it was becoming harder to see Spike. This was not going well.


	526. Chapter 526

Chapter 526

.

Kendall brought Spike back to his father's house. She wanted to ask him how he was doing in school, with everything, but Ryan was suspicious enough. Kendall feared he would find a way to use this against her, so she just tried to make sure Spike know not to do this again. Finally, they arrived at Ryan's house. Ryan saw them pull up, but Spike seemed hesitant to get out. Ryan feared Kendall was manipulating Spike again. He called Kendall's cellphone to tell her to bring Spike in immediately. Kendall told Ryan she was trying to ger Spike to come inside, then she hung up. But she evidently pushed the wrong button, and Ryan heard her conversation with Spike.

.

Kendall: Come on Spike, we have to bring you inside.

Spike: I don't want to live with him.

Kendall: I don't want that either, but we don't have much of a choice.

Spike: He won't even let me see you. Or Miranda, aunt Bianca. He's just going to leave me anyway.

Kendall: Why do you say that?

Spike: Everyone leaves.

.

As Kendall heard her son's fear of abandonement, she realized that her actions might have contributed to this.

.

Kendall: After your grandmother Erica gave birth to me, she put me up for adoption.

Spike: Why did she do that?

Kendall: It's a long story. The short version is that she wasn't ready to be a mother just yet. She thought she was giving me a better life with another family. My first set of foster parents made a few mistakes, and got taken away from me. For a long time I felt abandoned, like nobody wanted me. I made some mistakes, got into trouble. Even after Kristen became like a mother to me, I figured she would abandon me one day. Do you know when I first felt like someone could really love me?

Spike: When?

Kendall: When I met your father. He, and your aunt Bianca, they were the first people I told, who I really was. They gave me the courage to tell Erica who I really was. Even though things didn't work out with your father, I don't regret what we had. For one thing, it gave me you. And you can't go through life thinking that everyone you need will one day let you down. If you do that, something really bad might happen, you might end up like me.

.

Ryan had listened silently to this conversation. But the more he heard, the more he began regretting his own actions. Time was, he and Kendall had something special. Their relationship had never been perfect, but they loved each other. Ryan feared that Kendall could be dangerous for Spike, but keeping them apart could damage his and Spike's relationship. Spike was only a week away from his 10th birthday, in his arguments with his father Spike told him he would move out and live with his mother when he turned 18. Ryan decided that he couldn't do this to Spike, subject him to 8 years without his mother and then lose him forever. As Kendall brought Spike back Ryan said something that suprised Kendall.

.

Ryan: Thank you for bringing him back.

Kendall: Just so you know, I didn't tell him to run away.

Ryan: I'm sorry I accussed you of that. Listen, maybe you me and Bianca can coordinate to have Miranda and Spike's birthday parties together. You're welcome to come if you like.

Kendall: I'd like that. Thank you.


	527. Chapter 527

Chapter 527

.

Kendall and Ryan set aside their antagonism for the joint birthday part for Spike, Miranda, and AJ. Greenlee did not show up at this party, probably still nervous about being around the woman who had once shot her. All the adults did their best to make this a good day for the children. Spike was glad to have both his parents here and not fighting. The next day Kendall was talking about things with Bianca.

.

Bianca: I think the party went well.

Kendall: Yeah, the kids all seemed to have fun. It's a good start.

Bianca: Yeah, hopefully it will help make Ryan more reasonable. Listen, Miranda's happy about having another little brother or sister, but she's not as happy about having to share mommy's attention. She already had to share with little Frankie, Miranda's afraid if it's a girl she won't get much attention.

Kendall: If you want my help I will. I can take her on special Miranda days, let her know she's special.

Bianca: Thank you. And if you show that you are good with kids, Ryan will relent.

Kendall: You're getting to be pretty good at scheming. Glad to know I've rubbed off on you.

Bianca: You and mom.

Kendall: Proving I can be trusted with children is definitely an important part of my scheme.

Bianca: Are you sure it's wise to scheme while you're still on parole?

Kendall: I can't leave it up to Ryan, let him take away visitation rights on a whim. I need parental rights guaranteed by law, on a piece of paper. Seducing Ryan will make him more likely to agree to this and less likely to fight me in court.

Bianca: And what about Greenlee?

Kendall: Short of a formal adoption, she doesn't have much say in who raises Spike, just as how I have no say in who raises her child Emma.

Bianca: You could be ending their marriage.

Kendall: Yeah, there is that possibility. I am sorry about that, believe it or not I do miss Greenlee as a friend. But Greenlee will try and manipulate Ryan into denying me any parental rights. So, I'll do what I have to do to see Spike.


	528. Chapter 528

Chapter 528

.

Ryan had to come over to Kendall's house this night. There were some papers she had to sign so that he and Greenlee could officially buy out her shares of Fusion. Kendall had accepted the offer, but she'd never signed the papers. So Ryan came over, and found Kendall in a sey dress, like she was going out on a date. This reminded Ryan why he'd been attracted to Kendall in the first place. Erica was also here, evidently helping Kendall get ready.

.

Kendall: Ryan, what are you doing here?

Ryan: I came to ask if you ever signed the papers.

Kendall: Yes, and I'm pretty sure I sent them to you. Let me just check.

.

Kendall went to her desl drawer, and there were the papers, already signed.

.

Kendall: My mistake. Anyway here they are, all ready for your lawyers.

Ryan: Thank you. Mind if I ask where you're going?

Kendall: Just on a date. None of your business with who.

Ryan: Sorry, I don't mean to pry. Don't you have to be home by 10pm these days?

Kendall: I can recieve visitors, and I'm sure we'll find a way to amuse ourselves in here. And incidentally, this is prying on your part.

Ryan: Sorry, I'll leave. Thanks for the papers.

.

As Ryan left Erica talked with Kendall about her "date."

.

Erica: So who is this mystery date you have tonight?

Ryan: Actually I was thinking of a three way with Ben and Jerry. Want to join us?

.

Erica tried to give Kendall advice over ice cream.

.

Erica: Take it from me and my experiences, scheming and manipulations rarely turn out well.

Kendall: Have I done anything illegal since I made parole?

Erica: Not that I know of. As far as I know you've given Ryan and Greenlee nothing they could use against you. But rememer your old schemes to make me suffer? How'd those work out?

Kendall: The plan worked out well, I just thought I'd enjoy hurting you more than I did. But I will always be Spike's mother. Even when he's sixty and I'm, well I haven't decided how old I'll tell people I am at that point.

Erica: Already planning to lie about you age in fifty years. You are definitely my daughter.

Kendall: I'll take that as a compliment. And if Ryan wants to relent now and agree to join custody I'll end my seduction of him. If not, I hope he and Greenlee can works things out later, and that their marriage can survive this little homewrecker.


	529. Chapter 529

Chapter 529

.

Greenlee missed the days when she and Kendall were friends. They had really cared about each other back then, almost like real sisters. But those days were gone now. It wasn't entirely Kendall's fault. She was taken from her family, from everyone she cared about, manipulated by that sociopath JR. Greenlee wished all of that had never happenned. Maybe if Kendall had remained in Pine Valley David or some other doctor could have diagnosed her tumor and spared everyone so much pain. But it happenned, and one result was that Kendall became irrational enough to take a gun and shoot Greenlee, without any real understanding of what she was doing. If the judge felt Kendall deserved treatment instead of prison Greenlee understood the logic. This did not mean Greenlee felt safe around Kendall and she certainly didn't feel safe with Kendall being around Emma. Greenlee knew Ryan would never choose her over Spike, anymore than she would choose him over Emma. If Ryan decided that Kendall could be a regular part of Spike's life, Greenlee doubted very much that she and him could actually get married. One day, when she was at work, Greenlee got a call from Leo. It seemed that Emma was in tears because some of the other children were picking on her at school. Emma was only 8, but the other eight year olds were calling her nasty names just because she was a black child being raised by white parents. Greenlee went home, it was clear that Emma needed both of her parents right now. Greenlee and Leo spent the next few hours comforting their daughter, letting her know that they loved her. That night she called Bianca. They didn't get along right now, all things considered, but they were both mothers. Miranda had been bullied for having two mommies, Greenlee hoped Bianca might have some tips on how to help Emma. Bianca agreed to help, mainly for Emma's sake. Bianca was after all a mother at heart.


	530. Chapter 530

Chapter 530

.

Although Bianca and Greenlee were cousins they didn't talk much these days. That was primarily because Bianca stood by her sister after Kendall shot and nearly killed Greenlee. But at the moment they had a common enemy, schoolyard bullies. The people who picked on Greenlee's daughter Emma had also picked on Bianca's daughter Miranda. Even if it wasn't the same people, it was the same type of cruelty, the same attitudes that children learned from somewhere, most likely their parents. So Bianca invited Greenlee over to discuss the problem, and come up with solutions. Greenlee was shocked that Kendall was here.

.

Greenlee: What are you doing here?

Kendall: Talking with my sister. But if you two need to talk I can leave.

Greenlee: That's a good idea.

Bianca: Actually, I think all three of us should talk. Including my unborn child, we have five children between us. Emma and Miranda are being bullied now, and Spike has faced this before because of his Cochlear. The three of us should work together, a united front to pressure the school to crack down on bullying.

Greenlee: I'm marrying Ryan next week. You'll understand if you're not invited.

Kendall: What do you expect I'll do, lock you in a closet and try to walk down the aisle in your place?

.

Bianca and Greenlee gave Kendall concerned looks at this point.

.

Kendall: Not that I've given it a lot of thought.

Bianca: My point it, can the three of us set aside differences and work together for the sake of our children?

.

Greenlee thought about this. As uncomfortable as it was to be in the same room with the woman who shot her, the three of them were all mothers at heart. Hard as it might be, Greenlee knew she had to do what was best for her daughter. Greenlee offered her hand to Kendall, and Kendall accepted. As they shook hands Kendall and Greenlee officially became allies, at least on one issue for now.


	531. Chapter 531

Chapter 531

.

Despite certain past grievances, some of them recent grievances, Greenlee was willing to work with Bianca and Kendall. They had a common enemy in schoolyard bullies. Greenlee was soon going to be Spike's stepmother. She might never really be accepted like that, but she still wanted to protect him. Spike shouldn't be harrassed because he was deaf, any more than Emma should be harassed because she was black or Miranda because she had two mommies. These three women were able to put pressure on the school to crack down on the bullies, but they were only part of the problem. These children were as young as seven, they learned these lessons from someone, usually their parents. There was only so much they could do about that, those parents were likely too far gone to change for the better. But the schools were trying to teach the children empathy, to make them understand how their taunting hurt others. And the three women could make sure their children knew they were loved, in some ways that was the most important thing.

.

Ryan was glad that Greenlee and Kendall were working together. It was clear they were not doing this out of love or friendship for each other, they were doing it for the sake of their respective children. Still, it was a start. On the advice of a court psychiatrist Ryan had agreed to let Kendall have supervised visits. One hour, twice a week. Ryan still had the ring, the one Kendall had conned from a grifter the first day they met. After she "died" Ryan put it in a safety deposit box in the bank, not wanting to take the chance it could get lost. It was still there, even with Ryan's upcoming wedding to Greenlee. Greenlee knew about it, she hoped he would one day be ready to give this ring back to Kendall. Ryan had noticed that Spike seemed to be doing much better, now that he got to see both of his parents on a regular basis. Perhaps, if Kendall remained stable and calm, he would let her have more parental rights. Maybe he was being naive, but a part of Ryan still hoped they could all work things out one day. Him, Greenlee, Leo, Kendall. Perhaps they could all be one big happy family.

.

Greenlee suspected that Kendall was only half-joking when she talked about locking Greenlee in a closet, or a tower, and trying to walk down the aisle in her place. Clearly Kendall had put some thought into that. But Kendall seemed much more rational these days. Suprisingly, despite her fears, Greenlee's wedding ceremony to Ryan went off without a hitch. Spike seemed to have accepted that his parents were not getting back together, and he promised to be a good big brother to Emma. Leo did not come to the wedding. Ryan joked he was more benevolent, not forcing him to wear a tuxedo and eat expensive food that tasted horrible. Ryan had agreed not to try and take Leo's place as Emma's father. Greenlee knew that, for better or worse, Kendall would always be a part of Spike's life, and Greenlee didn't want to replace her former friend. Things would always be complicated betweem them, but Ryan and Greenlee wanted to face this uncertain future together. They were now officially husband and wife.


	532. Chapter 532

Chapter 532

.

Erica was shocked when someone from her past contacted her. It was her former stepfather, Charles Tyler. Many years ago Tyler had left his wife Phoebe to marry Erica's mother Mona. But Erica never accepted him as a father figure. Despite this, after Erica's own father threw her out for geting pregnant with Kendall, Charles took Erica in. After Erica gave birth and put Kendall up for adoption she left this home to make her own way, to become a fashion model and movie star. She never kept in touch with the man who was there for her when she needed it, but for whatever reason he wanted to see Erica now. Erica agreed to this meeting, hoping he would forgive her for how she treated him all those years ago. Charles was older than Erica remembered, and he needed a cane to walk. Erica helped him to his chair and they talked.

.

Charles: Thank you for agreeing to see me Erica.

Erica: I felt I should apologize for how I treated you. I'm sorry.

Charles: Actually, I came to make amends for my behavior.

Erica: What did you do wrong?

Charles: My behavior was less than honerable. I loved your mother, but I was married. It's understandable you wouldn't trust me.

Erica: That wasn't why. You were like a real father to me, far more than my biological father, but I wanted what I couldn't have. I'm sorry.

Charles: Apology accepted. I can only hope Phoebe is as understanding.

Erica: Your ex-wife? Do you want to get back together with her?

Charles: No. She was verbally abusive to me for almost our entire marriage. Nevertheless, I betrayed her. I hope to earn her forgiveness.

Erica: Is there a reason you want to make amends all around?

Charles: Yes, I'm dying. My doctor says I have, at most, six months. That's why I wish to go with a clear conscience.

Erica: I'm sorry to hear that.

Charles: Do you think Phoebe will forgive what I did?

Erica: I haven't spoken to her in years. Last I heard she was as mean and nasty as ever. But she's old, perhaps she also wants to make amends before she passes. You're welcome here anytime, I'd like for you to meet my children, my grandchildren even. In a way, they're your great-grandchildren.

Charles: Thank you Erica, I'd like to get to know your family.


	533. Chapter 533

Chapter 533

.

Dr Charles Tyler got to know Erica's daughters, and they in turn let him get to know their children. He still couldn't contact his ex-wife Phoebe. Her niece Brooke told him she would let him know when she was ready to talk, but at their age it was entirely possible one of them would die before she was ready. Kendall knew that, in a way, she owed her life to Charles Tyler. When Erica was pregnant she was determined to carry Kendall to term. But, if she had no place to live, no real skills to earn a living just yet, Erica might very well have resorted to abortion. Kendall was glad she got to know this person. One day, about a month after Ryan and Greenlee got married, Ryan ended up talking to Kendall.

.

Ryan: Thank you for working with Greenlee to help Emma.

Kendall: Well I'm reminded of the old poem. "They bullied the black students and I aid nothing. They bullied the students with two mommies and I said nothing. Then they bullied the deaf students."

Ryan: I don't remember what groups that author mentioned, but I understand what you're saying. Spike seems to like "Grandfather Charles."

Kendall: He should have a grandfather figure he can look up to. No offense to your father, but he's not that old.

Ryan: And we both know how much Erica hates being called a grandmother.

Kendall: Yeah. Thanks for giving me more time with Spike.

Ryan: We should be civil for his sake.

Kendall: We owe that to him.

.

Kendall and Ryan contiued talking, remembering some of the good times they had. Kendall did what she had been planning. She kissed Ryan. Ryan didn't ask her to do this, but he didn't stop her either.


	534. Chapter 534

Chapter 534

.

The next three months were fairly calm, at least compared to what it had been like before. Greenlee suspected that Ryan was having an affair with Kendall. There was no evidence to prove he was unfaithful, but she was familiar with the signs. Despite the likelihood that Kendall was her husband's mistress, Greenlee still worked with Kendall. However much they might dislike each other, they both wanted to make the schools better for their children. Greenlee began to also fear that, as a white woman, maybe she couldn't fully understand what it was like for Emma. Reggie was helping with that, letting her have a positive role model who looked like her. And Leo and Greenlee began taking Emma to a methodist church with a large African-American congregation. Helping Emma like this was far more important to her than whether Ryan and Kendall were having an affair. And Greenlee was well aware how she had cheated on Leo with Ryan, who was she to judge adultery? All she could do was act like it didn't bother her and hope that their affair ended soon. In the meantime the divisions that had started because of Kendall's feud with Greenlee were healing. Both women helped Bianca during her pregnancy. Kendall took Miranda on special days to the movies or shopping to let her know she was special. Greenlee took Bianca for a check-up one day when Maggie was working at the hospital. Bianca could have asked Kendall or Erica, but she wanted to hang out with her cousin again. The doctor said everything was fine for mother and child, Bianca and Greenlee took a picture of this for the baby book. Charles Tyler also looked forward to being a part of this baby's life, but he feared he wouldn't be alive when Bianca gave birth. But he had some hope. Phoebe had forgiven him for his past sins, so it seemed anything was possible. One day, Charles and Phoebe both went to Mona's grave to place flowers on her grave. They were both old people who felt they would be seeing Mona again, perhaps soon. Kendall hoped that she, Ryan, and Greenlee could be that forgiving of each other when they were all very old. But for now Greenlee would be very angry when she learned of Ryan's affair with her. Perhaps those two would learn to work things out, but another thought worried Kendall. That she was falling in love with Ryan all over again. Despite all of this, these three months were fairly calm, at least compared to what came next.


	535. Chapter 535

Chapter 535

.

Kendall had once visited prison to meet the man she thought was her father. Maggie, from her PTSD support group, had heard of war veterans who went back to the country they had fought in. The purpose of all of these visits was to find closure. Sometimes it worked, sometimes not. So, when "He" called and asked to speak with Erica, she hoped she might find closure. It was her father, Eric Kane. Eric had seldom been part of Erica's life when she was growing up, he did take her in after Mona was killed. But then he sold Erica to be raped by that bastard Richard Fields, all so he could be in his movie, and then raped Erica himself. When Erica becam pregnant from the gang-rape Eric threw her out. Erica hated her father, hadn't spoken to him in over thirty years. He evidently had lost all of his money and was working as a clown at the circus. When Eric contacted his daughter, said he wanted to apologize for his mistakes, Erica wondered if it might bring her closure to tell him off. She brought a gun in her purse. The man was nearly 90, would be dead soon. If she wanted to kill him herself, this was probably her last chance. Erica calculated the odds of a jury aquitting her if she did it as she went to the meeting.

.

Eric: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting Erica

Erica: I wanted to tell you what a bastard you were before you died.

Eric: I heard you forgave Ira Gaines, I was hoping your father merited the same forgiveness.

Erica: Ira Gaines was a drug-addict, he didn't sell me like I was cattle. Also, I only forgave him when he killed himself. Maybe you should try that,see if it works.

Eric: Things weren't always bad between us. Remember when you were little, how I'd take you to your grandmother's?

Erica: Yes I do. She was like an old southern matriarch, living on a plantation.

Eric: You were treated like a princess. Now it seems you really are one.

Erica: What remains of the hungarian royalty are a few titles, and a castle. Not to mention the fortune I made on my own, which I assume is why you contacted me.

Eric: I'm an old man Erica. I was hoping to make amends, be able to go home to die.

Erica: You mean the plantation your mother left to me in her will. You know one memory I have? I must have been seven or eight at the time. You said "Just eight more years and we'll be dating."

Eric: I was joking.

Erica: What kind of pervert jokes about dating their eight year old daughter. Maybe it's just less funny because you did rape me.

Eric: I'm sorry. I do love you.

Erica: You only love yourself, you loved me because I was an extension of you.

Eric: I was hoping to get to know my grandchildren before I die.

.

The thought of this monster seeing Bianca or Kendall struck a nerve with Erica. She got the gun from her purse.

.

Eric: You don't want to kill me.

Erica: Actually, I do.

Eric: You'll spend the rest of your life in prison.

Erica: Killing the rapist who just threatened my children. I'll take my chance in front of a jury. But you're right, I don't want to be in prison for the rest of my life. So, go away, slink off and die of old age. If you ever go near my children, or my grandchildren, I'll take my chances with a jury.


	536. Chapter 536

Chapter 536

.

Greenlee knew Ryan was having an affair with Kendall. Her strategy of pretending that she didn't know, or that it didn't bother her, didn't seem to be working. She did know, and it did bother her. Finally, when Emma was spending the night with Leo, and Spike was having a sleepover with his friends, Greenlee decided to talk with Ryan about this.

.

Greenlee: Are you having an affair with Kendall?

Ryan: Yes. I'm sorry.

Greenlee: How long?

Ryan: Two months, maybe closer to three.

Greenlee: So we'd been married for barely a month when you started sleeping around. I'm not naive, given how we got together, I knew there was the chance you'd cheat on me. I just hoped you'd wait a little while before.

Ryan: I'm a real jerk, I know that.

Greenlee: You know she's only using you to get joint custody of Spike.

Ryan: I doubt it. I've known Kendall a long time, I know what she's capable of, what she's not capable of. I think she loves me again.

Greenlee: At what point exactly did you fall in love with her again?

Ryan: Honestly, I don't think I ever stopped.

Greenlee: Did you ever love me?

Ryan: Yes, absolutely. You were the first girl I ever had a crush on, I always loved you. But I also love Kendall.

Greenlee: You thought you could have us both?

Ryan: Yeah, I guess I did.

Greenlee: I remember, time was I thought I could have both you and Leo. Time was I might have tried again, might have said it was okay for you to have Kendall on the side. But I want more now. That wouldn't be fair to any of us, especially the kids, to have their families split apart on a regular basis. So, if you really want Kendall, you should go be with her.

Ryan: I do. I'm sorry for how I've treated you.

Greenlee: I guess it's kind of karma. But I wish you both the best. Maybe someday I'll be worthy of that ind of love.

Ryan: You'll find someone, you deserve someone way better than me.

.

As Ryan left Greenlee was glad the kids were away for the weekend. She needed to be alone right now, needed to let the tears out. Greenlee knew she could move on with her life. But for now, she just needed some crying time.


	537. Chapter 537

Chapter 537

.

Greenlee was the first girl Ryan ever had a crush on. But, when he was finally with her, he didn't treat her well. They'd both made mistakes, and it seemed their marriage was over after less than four months. Ryan regretted how it was ending his marriage, but the truth was he loved Kendall. He could only hope that she would take him back, and they could be a real family again. Ryan went over to Kendall's house to try and ask her to take him back for good. Before Ryan knocked on the door he heard Kendall and Bianca talking inside. For better or worse, Ryan couldnt resist listening to their conversation before making himself known.

.

Kendall: I'm scared Binks. If Ryan finds out the truth, it'll all be over.

Bianca: I warned you not to manipulate him.

Kendall: Fine, you were right. What can I do now?

Bianca: I don't know. Other than hoping he never finds out, I can't really think of anything better.

Kendall: But I fear he will. And Ryan still hasn't signed anything guaranteeing me joint custody. If he learns I was just seducing him to get joint custody of Spike, he'll take away what parental rights I have.

.

Ryan heard this conversation all too well. It seemed that Greenlee was right, Kendall was only using him to get close to her son. He had ruined his marriage for nothing. Ryan just walked away, and did not hear the remainder of this conversation.

.

Kendall: I thought this was a great plan, I didn't think I'd fall in love with Ryan all over again.

Bianca: Your relationship with Ryan was always complicated, remember how it started?

Kendall: Yes. You and he were dating so noone would know you were gay, he and I were making out in private.

Bianca: Maybe he'll understand, even if he knows the truth. I like to think you two will wind up together.

Kendall: That would be nice. But I can't tell him the truth, not until I officially have joint custody. If Ryan and I can be together after that, great. If not, I'll just have to live with that.


	538. Chapter 538

Chapter 538

.

Kendall wasn't sure why Ryan wanted to see her in this motel room, but she came anyway. When she got there this night, it was clear he had been drinking.

.

Ryan: You smell different.

Kendall: It's a new perfume that Erica's company is working on. How much have you had to drink?

Ryan: I lost count. If you care, it's because my marriage to Greenlee is, for all intents and purposes, over.

Kendall: I'm sorry to hear that. Did she find out about us?

Ryan: She suspected, and I confessed.

Kendall: Why? I thought I was clear that I wouldn't try to break up your marriage.

Ryan: Right, you were just manipulating me all along.

Kendall: That's not true.

Ryan: I heard you talking to Bianca. All you cared about was getting joint custody of Spike.

Kendall: You don't understand. Yes, I want my son back, but I also love you. I didn't expect to fall in love with you all over again, but it happenned.

Ryan: Save it Kendall. I should have known better than to get involved with a whore and a sociopath. It's over, and I will make sure you never get so much as supervised visits with my son ever again.

.

This hurt Kendall, gave her more pain than she thought she was capable of feeling anymore. The thought of losing Spike forever, and to hear the man she loved calling her those words, Kendall decided all she could do right now was to hurt Ryan like he was trying to hurt her.

.

Kendall: What did you expect? You're a worthless drunk, just like your father. You really think anyone is capable of loving you?

Ryan: At least I'm not a sociopath.

Kendall: Functioning sociopath. Noone ever remembers the "functioning" part.

Ryan: Yeah, that makes a big difference. Don't think you're ever seeing Spike again.

Kendall: I am Spike's mother. If you, or anyone else, tries to keep me from him, you better make peace with God now.

Ryan: Same to you, because I will do what I have to do to keep my son safe.

Kendall: Fine, then I'll see you in Hell!

.

Kendall walked out and slammed the motel door behind her. Ryan went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, use the toilet, and then get some sleep. He would need his rest to prepare for the upcoming custody fight with Kendall. Just as Ryan went to the bed someone opened the door again. The lights were off, Ryan couldn't see who it was. But in his drunken state, Ryan believed this person had the same new perfume that Kendall had just been wearing. Ryan started to ask "Kendall" what she wanted. But this person just responded by shooting Ryan in the chest with a gun. Ryan was shocked, what exactly was happenning? He could only say one thing to this person. Ryan said "Kendall, please forgive me" before he passed out.


	539. Chapter 539

Chapter 539

.

The 911 operators sat at their stations, ready to direct the police and/or ambulances to where they were needed. One operator recieved a call from Kendall Hart.

.

Operator: 911 what is your emergency?

Kendall: It's my ex-husband, he' been shot.

Operator: Where are you maam?

Kendall: The Pine Cone motel, room 12.

Operator: I'm sending an ambulance now. Do you know who shot him?

Kendall: No. I just found him like this. Please help him.

.

The 911 operator sent an ambulance and a police car to the Pine Cone motel. The ambulance indeed found Ryan Lavery, shot and bleeding, unconsciouss. Noone else was here, not even the woman who called 911. Despite Kendall's claim that she found Ryan like this, and had no idea who shot him, the police were suspicious. Very likely Kendall had shot Ryan and fled. Or, someone else shot Ryan and abducted Kendall. Either way there was someone out there who was armed, dangerous, and becoming more and more desperate by the minute. This was likely not going to end well.


	540. Chapter 540

Chapter 540

.

Chief Jessie Hubbard tried to look at Ryan's shooting as a detective. A number of other guests at the Pine Cone Motel heard Ryan and Kendall having a shouting match, and then came the gunshot. It was late at night, the other guests, were trying to sleep, they couldn't be certain how much time had elapsed between the end of the argument and when they heard the gunshot. If Kendall shot Ryan, it was likely in the heat of the moment. She then panicked and called 911, then fled before she could be arrested. The other possibility was that someone else shot Ryan, but Jessie doubted that the cosmetics industry ws really that cutthroat. Given Ryan's turbulent relationship with his wife it seemed somewhat plausible that Greenlee, or Greenlee's ex-husband Leo, could have been the shooter, perhaps even trying to frame Kendall. At any rate, Kendall would have been close enough to come back in after the argument, find her ex-husband dying, and called 911. But how could this other shooter escape without Kendall seeing them? And if the shooter held Kendall at gunpoint, possibly abducted her, why would he or she let Kendall call 911? The police questioned Greenlee and Leo. Leo's daughter Emma backed up his story that they were both home this night. Greenlee however had been alone, no real alibi. Greenlee seemed to have no doubt that Kendall had shot Ryan, but Jessie knew Greenlee might be biased, ot outright lying. Bianca worried for her sister. She wasn't as anxious to point the finger at Kendall, but as far as the detective could tell, Bianca seemed to privately consider the possibility that Kendall had actually shot Ryan. The cops tried to find Spike. He was supposed to be at a sleepover with friends, but the police discovered that Kendall had come, at 3am, to take Spike. She just said it was a family emergency, and so this mother brought Spike to Kendall's car. Jessie listened to the 911 tape. Kendall called for help, and said she didn't know who shot Ryan. But Jessie had part of the tape enhanced. They heard what Ryan was saying while Kendall begged the ambulance to come. Ryan said "Kendall, please forgive me." It was becoming very likely that Kendall had shot Ryan, still had a loaded gun, and was becoming more and more desperate. Jessie feared this was not going to end well.


	541. Chapter 541

Chapter 541

.

Many came to the hospital after hearing that Ryan had been shot. His father ofcourse, as well as Greenlee, Bianca, Erica, Charles Tyler. Greenlee and mr Lavery seemed to be on opposite sides from Bianca and Erica. Erica and Bianca wanted Ryan to live, but they were also concerned for Kendall. But Greenlee and Ryan's father weren't so concerned with the safety of the woman that they seemed to believe had shot Ryan. But since Kendall likely had Spike with her, everyone was worried for the child's safety. It was a long night, which was why noone brought their children to this place, also they didn't want them to see Ryan in what could likely be his final hours. But after surgery dr Maria Gray seemed seemed to think he'd pull through. He still had a way to go before he was out of the woods, but the doctor was optimistic. And shortly after this good news Greenlee was informed by the police that Kendall had been arrested. She was trying to flee with Spike. The arresting officer didn't find a gun in her car, nor did she confess right away, but overall the police seemed confident that Kendall would be convicted for the attempted murder of Ryan Lavery.

.

Kendall knew the police suspected her of shooting Ryan. She could have asked for a lawyer, and they would be bound by law not to question her further, but Kendall still hoped she could convince them that she was innocent. So when Jessie came to question her, Kendall didn't yet ask for a lawyer.

.

Kendall: Do you know who shot Ryan?

Jessie: We have a suspect.

Kendall: I didn't do it.

Jessie: You can understand why we might think otherwise. You were heard arguing with him, then he gets shot.

Kendall: Yes, we argued. I slammed the door on him, then I went to my car. I needed a few minutes to calm down before I started driving. That's when I heard the gunshot. I ran back in and found him dying, so I called 911.

Jessie: So why didn't you stay until the ambulance arrived? Why did you take your son and try to flee the city?

Kendall: I panicked. I didn't know who shot Ryan, I feared maybe he or she might be a threat to Spike.

Jessie: So why not talk to the police and ask them to check on your son?

Kendall: In hindsight, I probably should have. Like I said I panicked. And my past experiences still make me a little paranoid about the police, but that's my problem.

Jessie: And where exactly was the shooter while you called 911?

Kendall: I don't know.

Jessie: I ask because it seems that she, or he, would not have had much time to escape before you came in. And if the shooter were in the room, they most likely would have shot you too, not let you call 911.

Kendall: Then this person must have escaped, I just don't know how. But since you don't seem to believe me, I want to talk with a lawyer.


	542. Chapter 542

Chapter 542

.

Kendall was officially arrested for the attempted murder of Ryan Lavery. It was just before sunrise, it was unlikely that her lawyer, Lydia Frye, was awake yet. So Kendall used her one phone call to call Erica, hoping she could contact Lydia and get bail money. Erica did all of these things on her way to the police station. When she arrived she went to speak with chief Hubbard.

.

Erica: Kendall didn't shoot Ryan.

Jessie: I'm not sure if you really believe that, or you're just trying to protect her. At any rate I'm going to let the evidence speak for itself.

Erica: When Ryan wakes up he will say who really shot him.

Jessie: I truley hope he wakes up, but the facts are they were arguing, then he got shot. And it seems unlikely the shooter could have escaped without Kendall seeing him or her.

Erica: But not impossible. And name one divorced couple that doesn't argue.

Jessie: True, which is one reason why, when one gets shot, we often look at the spouse and/or ex-spouse first.

Erica: But you didn't find a gun that you can connect to Kendall.

Jessie: She could have disposed of it. And you might as well tell her lawyer, we have the 911 call recorded.

Erica: You mean the call Kendall made to save his life.

Jessie: Yes, and that might help Kendall argue for leniency. In the call Ryan is asking Kendall to forgive him.

Erica: Do you remember the night JR beat Bianca and left her to die on the street?

Jessie: I remember, me and Angie found her.

Erica: And Bianca said the name "Sarah" which was what Kendall herself back then.

Jessie: What's your point?

Erica: You and I both thought Bianca was identifying her attacker. But she was just calling for her sister, she needed some comfort. Maybe Ryan just wanted this woman, who he still loved, to comfort him, in what he thought were her final moments.

Jessie: Then why did Kendall run?

Erica: She didn't know who shot Ryan, she thought this shooter could pose a threat to her son. It's so easy to say what Kendall should have done in hindsight, but in the moment it seemed like she was protecting Spike.

Jessie: Perhaps I am a Monday morning quarterback, but I'm comfortable taking this to a jury.

Erica: Then I'll tell the jury the truth. I know Kendall was capable of this in the heat of the moment, so I made sure she didn't have the opportunity.

Jessie: What exactly are you saying?

Erica: That I'm the one who shot Ryan.


	543. Chapter 543

Chapter 543

.

When Erica called Lydia, she was very clear that she wanted her to defend Kendall. Lydi didn't expect Erica to confess to the attempted murder herself. But the police didn't believe Erica's confession. When Jessie asked what kind of gun she used Erica said she wasn't too familiar with firearms. Jessie showed her pictures of different kinds of guns, Erica identified the wrong type of gun. Erica also claimed that Kendall didn't see her because she was hiding under the bed when Kendall came into the room. But, after seeing pictures of the motel bed, it bacame clear that an adult couldn't fit under there. District attorney Fletcher seemed willing to prosecute Erica for obstruction of justice, lying to the police to help the real shooter escape justice, but not for attempted murder. Ryan still hadn't woken up, but Fletcher was confident enough to charge Kendall immediately. Lydia had little time to prepare for the hearing. The prosecution didn't have the gun, and Kendall did call 911 to save his life. Perhaps she could argue that Ryan wanted her comfort when he said "Kendall, forgive me." She couldn't deny that Kendall and Ryan had argued shortly before he was shot, but noone actually saw Kendall shoot Ryan. The worst part was how Kendall ran. Kendall was standing by her claim that, in the heat of the moment, she thought she was protecting her and Ryan's son. Lydia didn't have a better explanation so she'd argue that. When Greenlee was first informed of the shooting her first instinct was to call Leo, make sure Emma was safe. Lydia hoped she could get the charges dismissed before Ryan woke up. If she were released, Kendall would be free to leave the country. It seemed possible that this was the best course of action, before the police found more evidence.


	544. Chapter 544

Chapter 544

.

Jessie testified at Kendall's hearing, laid out all the evidence they had against Kendall. Lydia called a rebuttal witness, Greenlee Lavery, Ryan's wife. She was playing a hunch, hopefully it would pay off.

.

Lydia: Mrs Lavery, how would you descrube your marriage to Ryan Lavery?

Greenlee: We agreed to seperate and get a divorce two nights ago.

Lydia: The night before he was shot?

Greenlee: Correct.

Lydia: What was the primary reason for your desire to end your marriage?

Greenlee: His affair with Kendall.

Lydia: When the police told you that Ryan had been shot, what was your first reaction?

Greenlee: I called my ex-husband, Leo, to make sure our daughter Emma was okay.

Lydia: So your first thought, not knowing what the threat was, was to make certain your child was okay?

Greenlee: Yes.

Lydia: And yet the prosecution believes it's suspicious that Kendall Hart did the same. You told the police that you believed Kendall was the shooter, why?

Greenlee: Her history, like kidnapping Spike, shooting me.

Lydia: Do you feel your opinion might therefore be biased?

Greenlee: It's possible, I'll let the evidence speak for itself.

Lydia: The prosecution alleges that my client shot your husband because, if she couldn't have him noone could. Yet, by your testimony, he was leaving you for her. Did you shoot your husband?

Greenlee: Excuse me?

Lydia: I'll repeat the question, did you shoot your husband Ryan Lavery.

.

Greenlee hesitated for almost a minute, before finally giving her answer.

.

Greenlee: I excercise my 5th amendment right not to answer that question on the ground that it might incriminate me.


	545. Chapter 545

Chapter 545

.

The judge seemed as suprised as anyone when Greenee took the 5th. Suprisingly Fletcher did not ask for the charges against Kendall to be dismissed, he seemed to believe Greenlee did this solely to protect Kendall. Although why exactly Greenlee would cast suspicion on herself to protect her husband's mistress was unclear. At any rate the baliff informed the judge of something, and he called a recess before delivering a verdict. As they waited Kendall confronted Greenlee.

.

Greenlee: What do you want?

Kendall: I want to talk about what you just said.

Greenlee: Don't make me regret saving you.

Kendall: You expect me to be grateful:

Greenlee: That would be nice.

Kendall: For what? Not letting me be arrested for a crime you committed.

Greenlee: Fine, put on a show, act like you didn't do it.

Kendall: Are you saying you didn't shoot Ryan?

Greenlee: Ofcourse not. And I'm thinking you're one of only three people who knows for a fact that I didn't shoot him. Plus, I never said I did it, so they can't charge me with perjury.

Kendall: I don't understand. I mean I get why Erica was willing to sacrifice herself for her daughter. But if you really think I shot your husband, why would you protect me?

Greenlee: I have my reasons.

.

It seemed to outside observors, that Kendall and Greenlee each suspected the other of trying to murder Ryan. Or perhaps one of them was merely keeping up a good poker face. Then they learned why the judge called for a recess. Ryan was awake, Jessie was questioning him now. It seemed likely that someone was about to be named as the actual shooter.


	546. Chapter 546

Chapter 546

.

Jessie went to the hospital as soon as he heard Ryan was awake. His doctors said he was okay to answer questions.

.

Jessie: Are you feeling okay Ryan?

Ryan As well as can be expected.

Jessie: If you're up for it, I'd like to ask you some questions.

Ryan: Sure, as away.

Jessie: Do you remember what happenned?

Ryan: I was in a motel room, it's where I moved after Greenlee and I broke up. I got into an argument with Kendall, I don't remember what it was about. After she slammed the door in my face I went to the bathroom, when I came out some guy shot me.

Jessie: Some "Guy."

Ryan: Yeah, he was wearing a ski mask so I couldn't be certain. He said "Take this" then he just shot me. I heard Kendall coming, I guess she scared him off because he panicked and ran away. Kendall was calling 911, and I guess I passed out because the next thing I know I'm waking up in this hospital. Are Kendall and Spike okay?

Jessie: Yes. Are you certain it was a man who shot you?

Ryan: Yeah. It was a white guy, Philadelphia accent. Beyond that, I couldn;t say who it was. Sorry, wish I could be more help.

Jessie: Just concentrate on getting better, we'll handle the investigation.

.

Jessie was confused. Greenlee took the 5th when asked if she shot Ryan, yet Ryan was now claiming that it was a man who shot him. Perhaps Ryan was lying to protect Greenlee, despite her having shot him. Perhaps this mystery man had shot Ryan, and everyone assumed it was Kendall, including Kendall's own mother. But when Erica tried to take the blame, Jessie at least understood the logic. Why would Greenlee cast suspicion on herself to protect her husband's mistress? At any rate, all Jessie could do for now was report what Ryan had said to District Attorney Fletcher, and Kendall's lawyer Lydia Frye, and let the courts make of this what they had to.


	547. Chapter 547

Chapter 547

.

Even by Pine Valley standards, this hearing had to be one of the craziest. Or at least the craziest one that this particular judge ever presided over. Ryan Lavery had been shot. The police suspected it was his ex-wife and current mistress Kendall who shot him. Whether the police were correct or incorrect their initial suspicion made sense, and they looked for more evidence. Then Erica, Kendall's mother, claimed she had shot Ryan to prevent Kendall from doing this crime. That seemed to make sense also. But in her confession Erica gave so many wrong details that the police were convinced she was lying to protect her child. She might face charges for obstruction of justice, but not attempted murder. It still made sense, Erica also believed Kendall was the shooter and was throwing herself on her sword to protect her daughter. Then Greenlee, Ryan's wife who he was leaving to be with Kendall, was called by the defense attorney, and asked if she had been the one who shot Ryan. Greenlee's response was to take the 5th. This was a suprising turn, but it still made some sense. Greenlee shot Ryan for cheating on her and leaving her. Both the police and Erica thought Kendall was the shooter and Erica tried to take the blame. Greenlee didn't confess but she also, apparently, didn't want Kendall to take the blame for a crime she committed. But then Ryan woke up, and claimed he was shot by a male. Perhaps he was lying to protect Greenlee. Perhaps he was telling the truth and Greenlee took the 5th to throw suspicion away from Kendall. This judge didn't understand why either of them would do that, but that wasn't his concern at the moment. The purpose of this hearing was to determine whether there was enough evidence to charge Kendall with the attempted murder of Ryan. Between Greenlee taking the 5th and Ryan saying he was shot by a man in a mask, clearly there wasn't enough evidence against Kendall. The judge dismissed the charges against her, without prejudice. The judge wanted to make sure the prosecution could still charge her if new evidence emerged.


	548. Chapter 548

Chapter 548

.

Fletcher was angry at this setback. It seemed that Kendall had gotten away with attempted murder. His judgement was somewhat clouded by years ago. He went through all of the trouble of prosecuting Bianca for the murder of Michael Cambias, only for the governor to pardon her after she spent less than six months in prison. Fletcher believed Kendall either bribed or threatened the governor, and it worked. He wanted revenge, and it seemed he finally had the chance. But now Kendall, a diagnosed sociopath, had manipulated Greenlee into protecting her. Greenlee didn't confess to the shooting, but it was clear she was casting suspicion upon herself. Fletcher couldn't prove this, and no defendant could be forced to incriminate herself or himself. There was really only one way to froce Greenlee to testify. It was risky, but Fletcher wanted someone to pay. He went to see Greenlee in her house. Her father, Jackson Montgomery, was already here.

.

Jackson: What do you want?

Fletcher: I need to speak with your daughter.

Jackson: Greenlee is also my my client. I've advised her to continue to excercise her 5th amendment right not to answer any questions.

Fletcher: Yes, that's certainly her constitutional right. Thank God James Madison isn't around to see her abuse it like this.

Jackson: It also means there's no reason for you to stay here.

Fletcher: The thing about the 5th amendment is, it means no defendant can be forced to testify and expose themselves to prosecution. As a lawyer Jackson, I believe you're familiar with the only way I can legally force your client to testify.

Jackson: Yes I am.

Greenlee: What's he talking about?

Fletcher; Immunity from prosecution. My office has the authority to give a suspect immunity to a suspect, without their knowledge or consent. And once the suspect has immunity, they can be forced to testify, or face prison time for obstruction of justice.

Jackson: I'd like to look over this agreement before my client speaks to you.

Fletcher: By all means, look it over, But you will reach the conclusion that Greenlee either has to testify, truthfully, or go to prison.


	549. Chapter 549

Chapter 549

.

Jackson assured Greenlee that her immunity was real. As long as she was truthful, she couldn't be prosecuted for anything, but if she refused or committed perjury Fletcher could, and almost assuredly would, have her prosecuted. Greenlee was nervous. She didn't like the way people looked at her when they thought she shot Ryan, she wasn't sure how they'd look at her when they knew the truth. Nevertheless Greenlee would tell the truth, if for no other reason than to avoid prosecution. Fletcher called Greenlee to the stand and she answered all questions truthfully.

.

Fletcher: Mrs Lavery, did you shoot your husband Ryan Lavery?

Greenlee: No.

Fletcher: If you are innocent, why did you take the 5th earlier?

Greenlee: It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Fletcher: Could you be more specific?

Greenlee: I acted in the heat of the moment.

Fletcher: Did Kendall Hart, or anyone else, pressure you into saying that?

Greenlee: No.

Fletcher: Let me see if I understand this, you protected your husband's mistress, without anyone bribing or threatening you?

Greenlee: Correct.

Fletcher: I don't understand.

Greenlee: I'm not sure I do either. Kendall and I have a complicated friendship, made more complicated by the fact that we both love Ryan. But we've also worked together to protect our children from bullying. In the heat of the moment, I didn't want her to go to prison. I didn't consider it beforehand, but when Lydia asked, it blindsighted me. For better or worse I just acted, and let suspicion fall on myself.

.

Fletcher was even angrier now. He had hoped that, if Greenlee had really shot Ryan, he could prosecute him for lying to the police. If someone had threatened Greenlee, he could prosecute them, or he could prosecute her for refusing to testify. But he had just given immunity to a woman who, as far as he could tell, hadn't even commited a crime. Perhaps Ryan was telling the truth when he said some mystery man shot him. Ofcourse Erica Kane didn't hide behind the 5th amendment, she tried to outright confess to the attempted murder. Fletcher would absolutely prosecute her and, hopefully, send her to prison for 20 years.


	550. Chapter 550

Chapter 550

.

Erica had dinner with Bianca and Kendall this night. She knew it was likely she would be arrested soon. Either for attempted murder, or perjury. She wanted to enjoy her daughter's company now, while she still could.

.

Erica: How is your pregnancy Bianca?

Bianca: Good, the doctor says the bay is healthy. In a little over three months, I'll be giving birth to this baby.

Erica: I'm sure the baby will be in good hands, both yours and Maggie's. I just regret I won't be around to see it grow up.

Kendall: I'm sorry mother.

Erica: It's not your fault Kendall. My lawyer doesn't want me talking about the case but, what I did, I did to protect you. And I'm not sorry for protecting you. I wasn't there for you when you were growing up, but I'm here now.

Kendall: It wasn't your fault, I know that now. You were just a scared kid.

Erica: And I really believed that you deserved a better mother than me. Back then, I didn't believe I was capable of being a mom. And I am so glad that we had this time together. Whatever happens, I want you both to know how much I love you, and that I always will.


	551. Chapter 551

Chapter 551

.

Fletcher seemed obsessed with prosecuting Erica, or anyone in that family. His fellow prosecutor, Mccoy, seemed worried about him.

.

Mccoy: Erica broke the law, committed perjury. Yes she should be prosecuted for that. But I think you should let me handle it.

Fletcher: I can handle this one.

Mccoy: You're obsessed. You offered Greenlee full immunity.

Fletcher: So that she couldn't hide behind the 5th amendment.

Mccoy: For all we knew at the time she was the one who shot her husband.

Fletcher: If she had, then we could have used her testimony to convict Ryan of perjury.

Mccoy: Do you hear yourself. You were willing to give her immunity for attempted murder, to prosecute the man she shot. We should just prosecute Erica, and be done with it.

Fletcher: What about this myster man that Ryan claims shot him?

Mccoy: If and when the police ever arrest a suspect for that, you should let someone else prosecute.

Fletcher: I've been thinking about that. Who else had motive to shoot Ryan? He said it was a white male with a Philadelphia accent. Leo Du Pres fits all of this criteria.

Mccoy: I believe he was alone with his daughter at the time.

Fletcher: In the middle of the night when Emma was asleep. Leo could have slipped away, shot Ryan, and been back before Emma woke up. He was still in love with Greenlee, she loved Ryan, but Ryan treated her badly. I think he's worth another look as a suspect.

Mccoy: And I think you're obsessed. But I'll ask Jessie to question him again.


	552. Chapter 552

Chapter 552

.

Leo came to see Ryan, make sure he was okay. They had their issues, but neither really wanted to see the other dead. Jessie had questioned Leo earlier, and walked away with no evidence that Leo was in any way responsible for Ryan being shot. Leo didn't feel the need to tell Ryan he'd been questioned, he assumed the police were questioning a lot of people and would eventually arrest a suspect. As they were talking Greenlee came to see Ryan. It was a little awkward, but the three of them were able to be civil for a little while. Then Fletcher came, and interrupted them. He brought two police officers, to arrest Leo. There was no evidence linking Leo to the shooting. Ryan had identified his assasin as a white male with a Philadelphia accent, but also with a ski mask covering his face. One assumed Ryan would have recognized Leo's voice if he'd heard it. The law allowed the police to arrest a suspect and hold them for up to 24 hours without officially charging them. That seemed to be Fletcher's goal at the moment, more out of spite than anything else. Ryan tried telling the cops it wasn't Leo who shot him, but they weren't listening. Greenlee told Leo not to say anything, just let his lawyer do the talking. Ryan understood why Greenlee had to leave now. He didn't have details, maybe he didn't want details. But he did know that Greenlee would do whatever she could to make sure Leo didn't go to prison for something he didn't do.


	553. Chapter 553

Chapter 553

.

After Leo was arrested Greenlee called Bianca and Kendall. She figured Kendall owed her for what she did on the stand, and she wanted to free Leo. Fletcher made it clear he would hold Leo as long as he could. 24 hours, much longer if Leo confessed to shooting Ryan. Leo wouldn't confess, and Greenlee knew he wasn't capable of this heinous act. She came up with a plan with Kendall and Bianca. Kendall and Bianca would be watching the children tonight, ordering pizza and watching movies. At a certain point after the kids fell asleep Bianca would slip out, and go to Greenlee's house. Greenlee would be waiting. Bianca would fire a gun through the window, into an empty room ofcourse. Greenlee would then call the police while Bianca rushed home to her alibi. This mystery shooter would have thus proved he was trying to kill Ryan's wife, while Leo was in police custody. It was insane, but to rescue their friend these three were willing to risk it. Bianca slipped out to her car. It was just after 1am, everyone else on Greenlee's block was asleep. Bianca put on her ski mask before she arrived, no sense in taking stupid chances right now. She then used her burner phone to call Greenlee's phone. Greenlee said he'd be in the living room. Bianca therefore snuck up to the kitchen window, and fired. She then ran away. Greenlee went to the kitchen, saw the convincing bullet hole and the smoke. She waited a few minutes, giving Bianca time to escape, then called the police. She hoped the plan worked, but someone saw the whole thing. This person could land them all in some very hot water with the police.


	554. Chapter 554

Chapter 554

.

Greenlee called the police to report the shooting. They took her down to the station to give her statement. Fletcher personally came to talk with her.

.

Fletcher: Some things about your story don't quite add up, mrs Lavery.

Greenlee: Such as what?

Fletcher: You got a call, just before the shot was fired. Who exactly called?

Greenlee: I didn't recognize the voice. He asked for someone named "Kim." I told him there was noone at this house by that name. He apologized and hung up.

Fletcher: Interestingly, you did recieve a call at 1:05am, from a burner phone. This brings up the question of who would be calling "Kim" at 1am.

Greenlee: I don't know. Haven't you ever recieved a call from a wrong number?

Fletcher: Another issue, you said there was smoke inside your kitchen.

Greenlee: There was.

Fletcher: It just seems odd that there would be smoke in the kitchen, if the gun was fired from outside.

Greenlee: I don't know what to tell you, it's what happenned.

Fletcher: Tell me again exactly what happenned.

Greenlee: I was alseep, my cellphone woke me up. The man on the other end asked for Kim, I told him there was noone here by that name. After he hung up I knew I couldn't get back to sleep right away so I went to the fridge for a snack. That's when I heard the gunshot, and saw the smoke.

Fletcher: Is that when you called the police?

Greenlee: I was in shock, it might have been a few minutes.

Fletcher: Where was your daughter during all of this?

Greenlee: She was staying with Spike and Miranda while Bianca and Kendall were watching them.

Fletcher: So while your ex-husband, the father of your child, was in jail, you asked your current husband's mistress to watch your daughter?

Greenlee: Kendall and I have a complicated friendship.

Fletcher: Yes, as evidenced by you taking the 5th. It seems a bit odd that someone, maybe two people, would take one shot, and then flee.

Greenlee: This is just a guess, maybe this person is a drug-addict, not particularly rational. But like I said, I'm guessing.

.

Fletcher had hoped that if he acted like he had evidence, Greenlee would break, but she was keeping up a good poker face. The average civilian didn't neccesarily know that there could be smoke in the kitchen, if the gun fired from very close outside. As unlikely as it was that some random drug-addict would shoot Ryan, then come back for his wife, the police couldn't completely rule it out either. Short of some eyewitness stepping forward, Leo and Greenlee would both be freed.


	555. Chapter 555

Chapter 555

.

Kendall knew that Greenlee's plan was more than a little insane. But she agreed that it was important that Leo not go to prison for a crime he didn't commit. Fletcher was only doing this out of spite, it was bad enough he was charging Erica and seeking the maximum penalty. At any rate Leo was free and Erica was out on bail pending trial. Kendall hoped for a little bit of peace, that was rather naive. One day Eric Kane, her biological grandfather, just showed up at her door.

.

Eric: You might not now who I am, but I'm family.

Kendall: I know who you are, you're one of the men who raped my mother. She told me you might try something so she showed me your picture, and made sure I know how to use a gun. So, I suggest you leave immediately, or I'll be claiming self-defense in front of a jury.

Eric: If you do that, my friends will be telling the police all they know, about who shot Ryan.

Kendall: Fine by me. I'd like to see the perpetrator arrested. And if you're implying that you planted evidence against me, I trust the police will uncover the truth.

Eric: Perhaps I should show you.

.

Eric then took out his cellphone, and what he had recorded. It showed Bianca, putting on a ski mask, and firing a gun into Greenlee's house.

.

Eric: I don't know why Bianca would try to murder Greenlee, or Ryan, but the video sort of speaks for itself.

Kendall: That doesn't prove that she shot Ryan.

Eric: Perhaps, but it would make the police very curious.

Kendall: You would send your own granddaughter to prison?

Eric: I don't have to. It's just that I'm in a bit of a financial mess. I don't want to be desperate enough to go to the police, merely for an informant's fee.

Kendall: You want money, how much?

Eric: I was thinking, one hundred thousand, per month. As well as a suite at the Pine Valley Inn, on your account.

Kendall: All yours, in exchange for the tape.

Eric: I'm stupid Kendall. This money just keeps my friend from going to the police. Anything happens to me, they turn over a copy of this tape.

Kendall: You're 90 years old, what if you die of natural causes?

Eric: Then Bianca is screwed. I could ofcourse be persuaded to destroy the evidence, if you make whatever time I have left more pleasant.

Kendall: What do you mean?

Eric: Reserve me the suite, then come over, and we can discuss specifics.

Kendall: I'm not going to like where this is going, am I?

Eric: That's up to you, but I think I'm going to enjoy it.


	556. Chapter 556

Chapter 556

.

Charles Tyler was visiting his ex-wife Phoebe. She had been emotionally abusive for much of their marriage, and was even nastier when he left her for Mona. But that was a long time ago. Charles and Phoebe were both old, both wanted to make amends before they died. Phoebe's doctors didn't expect her to live much longer, and Charles had lived longer than his doctors expected. Charles knew that his step-daughter, Erica, was facing charges of obstruction of justice. He wasn't sure he would live to see this case resolved, all he could do was be there for her while he still could. For now, Charles and Phoebe were dancing, trying to remember the good times, siezing what happiness they could while they still could. They didn't hear when the intruder snuck up on them. Charles never saw this person aim their gun and shoot Charles in the head. He died instantly. Phoebe had time to react, but she was old and weak, couldn't do anything except brace herself for death. Phoebe recognized this murderer. Her last words were "I should have known it would be you." Then this person shot Phoebe and she followed Charles into death.


	557. Chapter 557

Chapter 557

.

Erica was out on bail pending her trial, she wanted to enjoy her freedom while it lasted. This morning however she was woken up by a knock on her door. Chief Hubbard was outside.

.

Erica: Jessie, you know about my legal problems, my lawyer would prefer I not to talk to you.

Jessie: I have no desire to talk to you about your upcoming case, but I felt you should hear this from me.

Erica: Oh my god, has something happenned to Bianca or Kendall?

Jessie: No. It's your step-father, dr Charles Tyler.

Erica: He's dead, isn't he?

Jessie: I'm afraid so.

Erica: He lasted longer than he thought he would, but he couldn't survive the cancer forever.

Jessie: It wasn't cancer, he was murdered. Tyler was visiting his ex-wife, Phoebe, and soeone came in and shot them both.

Erica: I don't understand, they were both old and sick. Who would murder them when they were already so close to death?

Jessie: That's a good question. Can you think of anyone who would hate either of them enough to do this?

Erica: No. Is it possible this was some version of euthanasia?

Jessie: I've never heard of a doctor using that method. And even if it was a suicide pact, the gun was never found.

Erica: I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but I have some people I need to call right now.

Jessie: Ofcourse, I'll leave you to that.


	558. Chapter 558

Chapter 558

.

Erica planned the funeral for Charles Kane, her former step-father, the man who took her in when noone else would. It pained Erica, more than she expected it would, to truley say goodbye to this man. Bianca and Kendall were ofcourse here to help her through this. During the funeral Kendall tried to hold Erica's hand, and Erica flinched. Neither woman was sure why Kendall's touch made Erica react like that. Kendall was understanding, she knew this was a tough time for her mother. Other than that the memorial service and funeral went as smoothly as could be expected, people had the chance to pay their final respects to dr Tyler. Erica's family was there for her over the next few weeks. Between this and her upcoming trial, they feared she would start drinking again. Ryan got out of the hospital, and he and Kendall seemed to have reconciled. Ryan still feared that Kendall was merely using him to gain joint custody of Spike. But he loved her, and wanted to enjoy this while it lasted. Ryan was having his lawyer draw up papers to make joint custody a reality, as tempting as it might be, he couldn't string her along. Kendall admitted that she had another sexual partner, but didn't say who. Kendall didn't want to burden Ryan or anyone with this particular knowledge. Leo was grateful to Greenlee for getting him out of jail. She never gave details, and he probably didn't want to know. He wasn't sure if they would ever get back together, but they could at least be co-parents. David and Anna learned of a different horror recently. When they were visiting their daughter Leora, Leora started talking about the "Special excercise" she did with one of the teachers. At first they thought it was a standard physical excercise the school taught all of the students to make them fit and healthy. But when Leora described it, as best she could, David and Anna feared that this teacher was molesting their eleven year old daughter. They ofcourse reported their suspicions to both the school, and the local police. But they feared that, because of Leora's Down Syndrome, the police didn't have enough evidence to prosecute him. And God only knew how many other students he had taken advantage of like this. A thought occurred to Anna and David. It seemed likely that whoever shot Ryan also murdered Charles and Phoebe. They wondered if this lunatic would also be willing to murder the pervert who molested mentally impaired children.


	559. Chapter 559

Chapter 559

.

Erica had begun having nightmares after Charles and Phoebe were murdered. It helped to be sleeping next to Dimitri, but the nightmares still came. She decided to speak with Dvid about this. David wasn't a psychiatrist, but he was one of the few doctos that she trusted.

.

David: I should probably remind you that I'm not a psychiatrist.

Erica: Didn't you take any psychology classes in college?

David: Just one, and only because it fit into my schedule.

Erica: I can accept that. I've been having nightmares lately. I'm hoping you can tell me why.

David: Did the nightmares begin before or after Charles and Phoebe were murdered?

Erica: After.

David: Death scares you, this murderer, and the guy who shot Ryan, are still out there. Ofcourse you're worried about that stuff. Combine that with your upcoming trial and ofcourse you'd suffer nightmares.

Erica: There's something else. At the funeral Kendall tried to hold my hand, and I flinched. I had a hard time looking at her, my own daughter.

David: This just a thought, maybe this murder triggered memories of your rape. That's why you had trouble looking at Kendall.

Erica: Kendall and I have resolved those issues. And why would these shootings trigger that?

David: I do not know, I'm guessing here. You should really be talking about this with a qualified shrink, or maybe your rape-survivor's support group.

Erica: Are you feeling okay, you seem a little on edge.

David: I'm sorry, me and Anna are just dealing with some stuff.

Erica: You listened to my issues, I can listen to yours if it will help.

David: We think one of the teachers at Leora's school has been molesting her.

Erica: I'm sorry. Has he been arrested?

David: Not yet, but at least he's been suspended from the school, for now. If he walks, and gets reinstated, we can take Leora out, but for other parents with special needs children they have no other realistic choice.

Erica: I'll be there for you in any way I can.

David: Thank you Erica, but Anna and I will have to deal with this on our own.


	560. Chapter 560

Chapter 560

.

When Kendall arrived at the Pine Valley Inn she checked her cellphone, looked at a picture of her pregnant sister Bianca. Kendall needed to remind herself why she was doing this. To keep her sister out of prison. That, plus the fact that Ryan had officially consented to joint custody of Spike, made what she had to do bearable, but still horrifying. Kendall went to Eric's hotel suite.

.

Kendall: You've made me come here once a week for over a month, are you ever going to give up the evidence against Bianca?

Eric: Perhaps, but not just yet.

Kendall: Please. I'll give you however much you want. You can just go away and live the rest of your life in luxury. Ryan's finally agreed to let me have joint custody of Spike. I just want to focus on my son, and my family, maybe even get back together with Ryan.

Eric: I'm glad ou have your son back. That means there's no longer any reason for you to seduce Ryan.

Kendall: I love him. He accepts me, warts and all, and I accept him.

Eric: I'm not big on sharing. I've tolerated your "relationship" with him only because you were so desperate for joint custody. You can wait until it's official, then you break up with him, or I present my evidence to the police. And Bianca will be giving birth in prison.

Kendall: There's probably a special place in Hell reserved for people like you.

Eric: Good, even in the afterlife I'll get preferential treatment.

Kendall: Fine. I'll break up with Ryan.


	561. Chapter 561

Chapter 561

.

Kendall loved Ryan. A part of her always loved him, even when things were bad between them. He was finally giving her joint custody, but it seemed that they couldn't be together. Eric, Kendall's biological grandfather, was forcing her to break up with Ryan. Not out of any concern for his granddaughter, but because he was jealous. He was forcing his own granddaughter to have sex with him. If she didn't comply, he would help send his other granddaughter to prison. Kendall hated this man, if it weren't for the evidence and his alleged friend, Kendall would murder him. But the sad fact was that he had the evidence, and Kendall had to break up with him. She waited until it was official, that he signed all the documents to give her joint custody of Spike. After this Kendall knew she had to break up with Ryan, had to make it clear they would never be together. At least this way he could move on. Hard as it might be, for both of them, Kendall had to break his heart.

.

Ryan: You want to get something to eat?

Kendall: Can't, I have plans.

Ryan: Okay, anytime this week would be good for me.

Kendall: Are you really this thick? It's over. I used you to get joint custody, and now that I have that, I have no real use for you.

Ryan: So you really were just manipulating me this whole time?

Kendall; This can't be a complete supris to you.

Ryan: Not completely. Take care Kendall.


	562. Chapter 562

Chapter 562

.

David and Anna waited anxiously for news, when it finally came it wasn't good. The teacher who molested Leora wasn't going to be charged due to lack of evidence. Apparently a child with Down Syndrome wasn't a reliable enough of a witness. And although he had been suspended from his job at the special needs school, he was appealing his termination. David and Anna discussed what to do about this.

.

Anna: Obviously we take Leora out of that school. But other parents really don't have another viable option.

David: They can't handle their child's special needs, but their child could concievably be molested. What are you suggesting, we organize a lynch mob?

Anna: Ofcourse not. That would mean too many witnesses, any one of whom could turn us in later.

David: Yeah, best to keep this small, on a need to know basis. A cop, who knows what other cops look for. And a doctor who knows what physical evidence to not leave behind.

Anna: I need to know you're serious David.

David: I am. As a doctor, taking a life is not easy. But for the guy who hurt our daughter, I'm willing to do it.

Anna: So am I. Let's discuss how exactly we do this. Between the two of us we probably know enough to avoid getting caught.


	563. Chapter 563

Note: We've officially reached over 10,000 views. This is only the 3rd story of mine to reach five digits in views. It's taken 251 days, but it was worth it. I'm counting on you to help me break my personal best before I'm finished. And feel free to write some reviews, constructive criticism is appreciated. And now, on with the show.

.

Chapter 563

.

David and Anna truley planned to murder this teacher. Had there been enough evidence to charge him, they would have let the courts handle it. Even if the school fired him, at least he wouldn't be a threat to other children anymore. But, as it was, he had molested their daughter, probably other children. And he used the fact that these kids were mentally impaired to discredit his victims. If it hadn't happenned to their child, David and Anna would not be planning murder. But it did happen to their child, and would happen to other children. Anna was a cop, David a doctor, together they could probably do this efficiently, leave no evidence behind. The child molestor was staying at a motel. If they looked like a cleaning crew they wouldn't arouse suspicion, and they'd have a reason for having cleaning supplies to destory evidence. Wearing Phillies caps could help them avoid security cameras, they'd just look like baseball fans. They'd wear gloves ofcourse. David had some experience with fire-arms, but Anna was a much better shot. As much as they might want him to suffer, it was more logical to just shoot him in the head. Babe and Jamie could watch Leora for one night, while they drove up and performed the deed. No reason Babe needed to know what the plan was, just that Anna and David needed a night to themselves. The date was set. The day before their planned murder David got an unexpected call. Whatever it was it seemed to put him in a good mood.

.

Anna: What are you so happy about?

David: He's dead. Someone beat us to it.

Anna: Someone else murdered that pervert?

David: Yeah, good for them.

Anna: I agree, but if not us then who?

David: We both know Leora might not have been his first. Another parent, maybe one who couldn't afford a different school for their special needs child.

Anna: We've bonded with some of the other parents. I have my suspicions, other parents who I could definitely see murdering a child-molestor. Since it wasn't either of us, maybe we shouldn't speculate too much.

David: Agreed. We didn't do it, we don't know who did it, but we hope they're not caught.

Anna: Slight problem there. A cop and a doctor might know how to get away with something like that. But an amateur, maybe not.


	564. Chapter 564

Chapter 564

.

Erica's trial was in less than two weeks. Last night Dimitri took her out for a romantic dinner. Tonight Bianca and Kendall were suppossed to make her a family dinner. Few families had russian borscht, but it was a bit of a tradition in their family. Unfortunately, Erica never showed up. Kendall and Bianca tried to call her cellphone, it went to voicemail. They then tried calling her friends and family, but they had to be careful. Erica was out on bail, if she was doing something that could get her bail revoked, they didn't want to alert the police. Then Kendall got a call, it was from Erica. She was slurring her words, it was clear that Erica had fallen off the wagon and been drinking.

.

Erica: Kendall, is that you?

Kendall: Yeah mom, where are you?

Erica; I'm in a motel room. I'm not sure where exactly, or how I got here.

Kendall: Is anyone with you?

Erica: No, I guess I didn't make that mistake again.

Kendall: Go to the desk clerk, ask the address. Me and Bianca will come get you.

Erica: Thank you. You two are better daughters than I deserve. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you.

Kendall: Don't worry, I'm past all of that.

Erica: I'm so glad you've forgiven me. But I am sorry that I brought you into this horrible world.


	565. Chapter 565

Chapter 565

.

Bianca and Kendall went to pick up Erica at the motel. Erica was sleeping off her drinking, but her daughters wanted to take her home immediately, before Fletcher or any cop learned she broke the terms of her bail by leaving Pine Valley. It was almost midnight, Erica paid for the whole night and gave the desk clerk a little something extra so she wouldn't tell anyone that Erica Kane had been here. Kendall spoke with Erica on the drive home.

.

Kendall: Do you remember what you said to me on the phone?

Erica: No, only that I called you for help.

Kendall: You said you were sorry, for everything.

Erica: I guess when I was drunk, I remembered how badly I used to treat you.

Kendall: You also apologized for giving birth to me.

Erica: I don't understand.

Kendall: I'm not sure I do either. It did sound like you might think I was better off dead.

Erica: I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.

Kendall: Are you suicidal?

Erica; The thought has crossed my mind.

Bianca: You should see a therapist. We want you around mom, we love you.

Erica: And I love both of you. Okay, I'll find a therapist who can help me through this.


	566. Chapter 566

Chapter 566

.

When David saw Fletcher coming he assumed it was about a certain murder. David had a solid alibi, but he couldn't resist being beligerant.

.

David: Is this about what happened on the 15th?

Fletcher: Yes actually.

David: I've already given my statement to hospital counsel.

Fletcher: You felt the need to speak with an attorney?

David: Usually a good idea. I worked on that kid for over three hours.

Fletcher: What are you talking about?

David: A 16 year old kid was involved in a motorcycle accident, I saved his life.

Fletcher: Why did you need to speak with an attrney about that?

David: The kid's parents believe that their son had a defective motorcycle, that's what caused the accident. They're suing the company. I'm not an expert on motorcycles, but as the main doctor my statement might be used in the lawsuit.

Fletcher: And this just happenned to be the same night that the man accused of molesting your daughter was murdered.

David: Was that the same night? Well I can't help when people get involved in accidents and need immediate medical attention.

Fletcher: And where was your wife that night?

David: I'd have to ask her, but I believe she was at home with our daughter. We've both been working fewer nights ever since we pulled Leora from that school.

Fletcher: Any idea who killed him?

David: Can't say that I do. I'm not sorry that bastard is dead, but we didn't kill him, nor do we know who did. Someone just beat us to it.

Fletcher: What did you just say?

David: We didn't kill him.

Fletcher: You said someone beat you to it.

David: What's your point?

.

Something about David's choice of words had an impact on Fletcher. David couldn't understand what he said, or what the look on Fletcher's face meant, but it really seemed to affect him. He told David not to leave town, then he went back to his office. Fletcher had assumed that this murder was committed by one of the parents of the children he molested. But now, he was beginning to think this, the murders of Charles and Phobe Tyler, and the shooting of Ryan Lavery, they were all connected. And he was fairly certain he now knew who the killer was, he just had to find a way to prove it was her.


	567. Chapter 567

Chapter 567

.

Mccoy was coming very worried for his colleague Fletcher. Fletcher was becoming obessed with Erica Kane. And yet, on the day Erica's trial was to begin, Fletcher was nowhere to be seen. Erica was there with her attorney. But after an hour the judge called a recess until the following morning. Mccoy went to Fletcher's house, hoping he was sick or something. Fletcher was there, not in bed, but not looking particularly well.

.

Mccoy: Are you feeling okay?

Fletcher; I'm feeling better than I have in a long time. I finally figured it out.

Mccoy: Figured what out?

Fletcher: That she's guilty, of several murders.

Mccoy: Do you mean Erica Kane?

Fletcher: Ofcourse.

Mccoy: You know you were suppossed to begin prosecuting her today.

Fletcher: Forget about that. She's on trial for obstruction of justice right?

Mccoy: Yes, for lying about shooting Ryan Lavery.

Fletcher: She didn't lie. Erica did shoot him. She also murdered Charles and Phoebe Tyler, and the teacher who molested children at the special needs school. I also think she murdered her mother many years ago. Fortunately there's no statute of limitations on murder.

Mccoy: Why did she kill all those people?

Fletcher: She had a strained relationship with her mother. Erica also murdered Charles Tyler because she blamed him for driving her father away. And when Charles began reconciling with his ex-wife Phoebe, she had to be eliminated. And I believe she murdered the child molestor because she still has feelings for David, and because she had a special hatred for child molestors. David actually gave me the clue unwittingly. He said he wasn't sorry the man was dead, but someone just beat him to it. Erica said she shot Ryan because Kendall would have, and she wanted to make sure her daughter couldn't do it.

Mccoy: Okay, I say this as a friend, you need help. You're obsessed with Erica, and you're trying to change facts to suit theories. We're suppossed to alter theories to suit facts. I think you should recuse yourself from Erica's present case, and let the police investigate your theories.

Fletcher: Perhaps you're right. I can't prosecute her for perjury if she was telling the truth about shooting Ryan Lavery.

Mccoy: Fair point, just promise that you'll speak to a psychiatrist.

.

Note: With this chapter, and not counting this explanation, this is now my longest story in terms of words. Thanks again for making it worth my effort.


	568. Chapter 568

Chapter 568

.

Erica was relieved when the judge declared a mistrial. It was clear to all that Fletcher had suffered a nervous breakdown. This did not neccessarily mean that Erica hadn't committed a crime. Mccoy was being assigned to the case. He would determine if there was enough real evidence to prosecute Erica for obstruction and perjury, but for now she was a free woman. But the next day, Erica got some even more disturbing news. She knew when Kendall was manipulating Ryan to get joint custody of Spike, it wasn't entirely suprising she dumped Ryan as soon as that was official. But Ryan let his jealousy get the better of him, he hired Tad to determine who Kendall's other lover was. It turned out Kendall had been meeting in a hotel room twice a week, with her own grandfather. Erica knew from experience how twisted and manipulative that man had been. He only loved himself, and extensions of himself. That was why he raped his own daughter, ofcourse he would rape his own granddaughter. But what could he do that would make Kendall agree to this? Perhaps he had something to blackmail her, evidence that Kendall really did shoot Ryan. Erica never knew for certain, but she knew it was a distinct possibility that Kendall shot Ryan in anger. At any rate Ryan wanted to save Kendall from this monster, and he knew that Erica would do anything to protect Kendall. As much as Erica wanted to murder her father right now, there was always the danger that his intel would expose Kendall's crime. But, once Kendall was off the hook, Eric Kane was a dead man.


	569. Chapter 569

Chapter 569

.

Erica was familiar with interventions, as were a number of her friends in AA. This was the first time she organized one for someone else. Herself, Bianca, Ryan, Kristen, Lily, Greenlee, and Leo were coming to this one. They all cared about Kendall. Whatever hold Eric had on Kendall, they wanted to help her through this. At first Kendall was suprised Ryan was here, she knew he was hurt when she dumped him. During this intervention Bianca started to realize what Kendall was hiding. Somehow Eric knew what exactly she and Greenlee had done to free Leo. Kendall as going through hell to protect Bianca from going to prison, Bianca would not allow that to happen anymore.

.

Bianca: I shot at Greenlee.

Kendall: Bianca no.

Bianca: If that monster has evidence of that I will go to prison rather than force you to go through anymore of that.

Kendall: Bianca you're seven months pregnant, now is not the time for this.

Bianca: How could I look my child in the eye if I let you do this for me?

Erica: Greenlee, I can't help but notice that you're not particularly suprised to hear that Bianca tried to murder you.

Leo: I'm guessing Greenlee was in on it. It was all to get me out of jail.

Greenlee: So you figured it out.

Leo: I had a feeling.

Erica: So you were all in on it?

Kendall: Just the three of us. But the evidence he has, Bianca actually pulling the trigger. They'll also assume that Bianca shot Ryan.

Kristen: But Ryan told everyone it was a male who shot him.

Kendall: At the very least they would have Bianca for the attempted murder of Greenlee. And if Greenlee tells the truth, Fletcher will have them both for obstruction of justice.

Ryan: I have one way to shut him up for good.

Kendall: Believe me, I've considered that. But Eric says that if anything happens to him, his friends will release the tape to the police.

Erica: Perhaps all of us together can come up with a solution because we cannot allow that monster to do this to you Kendall.


	570. Chapter 570

Chapter 570

.

The group tried to figure a way out of this, for everyone. But it seemed unlikely. Noone in this group had any particular problem murdering Eric, but that would take the chance that his friends would release the tape to the police. Erica doubted that her father had any friends, that was merely a bluff on his part. Everyone agreed that Kendall going back to that monster was not an option. Bianca knew Maggie would be a good mother to Miranda and her unborn child. As much as Bianca didn't relish the thought of giving birth in prison, she would risk it for her sister's sake. Erica agreed to see her father again, just to talk, offer him one lump sum to leave town forever. After this meeting Ryan drove Kendall home.

.

Ryan: You are quite the protective sister.

Kendall: So's Bianca, willing to risk going to prison.

Ryan: Greenlee's willing not to press charges, if it's possible. She can't promise much, Fletcher and Mccoy might still charge Bianca. But if they ask me about the night I was shot, I'll stick with my story. It was a male, whose voice I couldn't identify.

Kendall: What do you mean "Stick with your story?"

Ryan: We both know it wasn't a man.

Kendall: So it really was Greenlee?

Ryan: I'm not wearing a wire.

Kendall: You think it was me? Okay, maybe I can understand why you'd think that. But why would you lie to protect me?

Ryan: It was my fault. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I should have been, and I'm sorry.

Kendall: Wow. Greenlee lied to protect me too. I am really flattered to have such loyal friends. And I didn't shoot you, I swear.

Ryan: You were wearing that new perfume that night.

Kendall: Yeah, my mother's company was testing it.

Ryan: When the shooter came in, it was dark so I couldn't see their face. But I distinctly remember smelling that perfume again.

Kendall: Oh my god.

Ryan: What is it? If you say you didn't shoot me I'll believe you.

Kendall: That night, my mother asked me to try it out. She said wearing it around town would attract interest. Unfortunately that perfume was in it's testing phase, it's still not on the open market. And the odds of another company having developed the exact same scent, trust me it's not likely.

Ryan: So who else had access to it?

Kendall: The people who worked on it, a few lab technicians. That's less than ten people. And ofcourse my mother. Ryan, I think Erica may have really been the one who shot you.


	571. Chapter 571

Chapter 571

.

Eric was suprised that his daughter Erica came to see him, but he allowed her into his hotel suite.

.

Eric: Erica, what can I do for you?

Erica: For starters, you can stop forcing my daughter, your granddaughter, to have sex with you.

Eric: Very well, I was getting bored with her anyway.

Erica: And I can have the evidence you have against Bianca?

Eric: I didn't say that. I am however willing to compromise. Perhaps for you, or Bianca.

Erica: I will never do that with you again, and Bianca will never know that hell again. I am willing to pay you to leave town.

Eric: I'm not going anywhere. But if you don't pay me, I will give the tape to the police.

Erica: And you will be arrested for blackmail.

Eric: I'll take my chances. And, in case your daughter didn't mention this, anything happens to me my friend will give the tape to the police.

Erica: I think you're bluffing. My private detective didn't find any payments you've made with Kendall's money, so why wouldn't they have already done this, if you're not paying them.

Eric: You have a point, but I doubt you're willing to take your chances with your daughter's freedom. So we're in a situation of mutual assured destruction.

Erica: You're overlooking one important factor.

Eric: What's that.

Erica: That I don't care what happens to either of them.

.

Before Eric could ask his daughter what she meant, Erica took a gun from her purse and shot her father in the chest. It had a silencer, noone in the hotel heard this. Erica began searching for the phone with the evidence against Bianca. Eric was dying, he didn't understand why Erica was taking this chance. She seemed different, like she changed in a matter of seconds.

.

Eric: Why?

Erica: I am what you made me, father. But I will have the life I alays wanted, always deserved. You're not a part of that life, you had to be eliminated. So will everyone who stands in my way.


	572. Chapter 572

Chapter 572

.

Kendall was both relieved, and terrified, when she learned that her grandfather had been murdered. She wasn't sorry that this monster, who raped his own daughter and forced his granddaughter to have sex with him, was now dead. But, it did add to Kendall's fear that her mother was guilty of murder. The police certainly considered Erica a suspect in her father's death, but they couldn't prove it yet. Kendall believed Erica had been the one who shot Ryan, but she had no proof of this. All she really had was that Ryan smelled the same perfume on his shooter that Kendall had been wearing. Perfume wasn't Ryan's area of expertise, and there were the lab technicians who already had access to that perfume. Any half-qualified public defender could get reasonable doubt for Erica. Besides, Kendall still remembered how much it hurt when Erica accussed her of things without proof, she didn't want to accusse her of anything until she was certain. So she and Ryan went to see her husband Dimitri.

.

Dimitri: What can I do for you two?

Kendall: For starters, you can agree to not tell Erica about this.

Dimitri: I get the feeling that I'm not going to like where this is going.

Kendall: Possibly not. Where was Erica on Tuesday night?

Dimitri: I don't know.

Ryan: You don't know where your own wife was?

Dimitri: When Erica and I were married, she told me from the start that she is an alcoholic. I promised to love her in sickness and in health. As it happens, she fell off the wagon.

Kendall: Didn't she also fall off the wagon on the 15th of last month?

Dimitri: I don't remember the exact date. It was shortly before her trial was set to begin. The stress got to her.

Kendall: It was the 15th, the same night that someone murdered the bastard who molested Leora. I know this because she called me and Bianca that night. It was only later that I realized it was the same night.

Dimitri: What are you saying? That Erica is a serial killer when she drinks?

Kendall: I don't know. I had a brain tumor, and it caused me to act very irrationally. I'm not sure about the specifics, but it does seem possible that I would have inherited the conditions from her.

Dimitri: It sounds like you're grasping at straws.

Ryan: How about you let us search her penthouse?

Dimitri: Shouldn't you leave earching for evidence to the police?

Kendall: I could be wrong, and I don't want to get her in any more trouble if I'm wrong.

Dimitri: And if you are right?

Kendall: I don't know.

Dimitri: She has a private room, one she doesn't want anyone else to see. I thought maybe she used it for private drinking. Hopefully all we'll find is some empty beer bottles. At any rate, we'll search it together.


	573. Chapter 573

Chapter 573

.

When Dimitri let Ryan and Kendall into Erica's private room, they all expected to find empty bottles of beer. Perhaps they were half-hoping for this. If she was secretly drinking that was bad enough, but at least she wasn't a serial killer. Ideally this was just a room where Erica could plan business ventures. In private she could do this without worry of corporate spies, or face ridicule for a plan that might not work. This might just be the corporate version of a war room. There was no alcohol here, but there were pictures. Pictures of Charles and Phoebe Tyler. By itself that wasn't unusual, maybe her private memorial for her deceased stepfather, and a woman who she tried to make peace with. But there were also pictures of Erica's father, and of the man who molested David and Anna's daughter. It seemed much less likely that Erica would want to memorialize those people. All of these pictures had an X marked across their face. These things made Kendall and the others suspicious, particularly as all four of these people had been murdered fairly recently. While this all seemed suspicious, by itself it wasn't proof that Erica had done anything illegal. But then they found something else. It was a gun, clearly violating the terms of Erica's bail. Even more suspicious was the fact that the gun had a silencer. Guns were suppossed to be loud so that any passerby who heard it would become aware of it's presence and their natural instinct would be to avoid it. A silencer was more often used by those who used guns for less than legitimate reasons.

.

Dimitri: I don't know what we should do. Nothing here proves Erica is a serial killer, but if we report the gun to the police they will revoke her bail.

Kendall: God knows I don't want to put my own mother in prison, but she is a killer.

Dimitri: We don't know that.

Kendall: Actually, I do.

Ryan: I don't understand.

Kendall: When I tried to kill myself, after shooting Greenlee, I was in a coma. I had a vision of my grandmother Mona. She showed me a vision of Erica, killing Mona. Erica must have been 15 or 16 at the time. I don't think she meant to kill her, but she wanted to frighten her with a gun. At any rate the gun went off, and Mona died. I asked Erica about it later, she confirmed that she did kill her own mother.

Ryan: Why didn't you tell anyone before now?

Kendall: What proof did I have? My vision would never hold up in court.

Ryan: But if Erica were willing to confess...

Kendall: I was the only witness to the confession, she could have very easily denied it later.

Ryan: Okay, I get why you didn't believe the prosecutor could convict her, but you still let her near our son, knowing that she killed her own mother.

Kendall: I'm sorry. She and I have always had a complicated relationship.

Ryan: This I understand.

Kendall: I'm sorry. I never would have done that if I thought she would shoot you, or anyone else.

Ryan: I don't know if Erica has a brain tumor, or she's schizophrenic, or whatever medical condition I'm unfamiliar with. But we have to report this to the police.

Kendall: I know.


	574. Chapter 574

Chapter 574

.

Erica woke up in a motel room, with no memory of how she'd gotten here. She planned to get an Uber to go home. First she turned on the television, hoping that her bevavior hadn't made the news. Erica did not expect this news. It seemed that the police were looking for her. She feared they would learn that she had violated the terms of her bail while she was intoxicated, but it was apparently more serious. Erica Kane was a suspect in the shooting of Ryan Lavery, and at least four other murders. She couldn't understand why this was happenning. That was when "Jessica" appeared. Jessica looked exactly like Erica, and she seemed to know more than Erica on exactly what was going on.

.

Erica: Who are you?

Jessica: I'm you.

Erica: I don't understand.

Jessica; I'm the part of you that you tried to deny. The part that wanted Mona dead.

Erica: No, I loved my mother.

Jessica: Right, that's why you pointed a loaded gun at her.

Erica: I was young and stupid, but I never wanted her dead.

Jessica: But I did. I hated how she always lectured me, and kept me from living my dreams.

Erica: These blackouts I've been having, I didn't fall off the wagon did I?

Jessica: No, I just took over, and did what you couldn't.

Erica: You killed my father, and all those others.

Jessica: Yes. I hated Charles for ruining my family. Phoebe was just collateral damage, but I don't regret killing her for a second.

Erica: And the man who molested Leora?

Jessica: My little gift to you, I know how much you hate rapists. Besides, it couldn't hurt to maybe have Anna and/or David as allies.

Erica: I've clearly gone insane.

Jessica: As I see it, you have four options. Prison, insane assylum. I guess if you turn yourself over to the police, it will be up to the courts which of those two you get.

Erica: What are my other two options?

Jessica: You already know the answer to that. You can flee, I've set money aside for us and a place to live, free from the police. With plastic surgery we can live the life we deserve.

Erica: And my final option?

Jessica: Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?

Erica: Suicide?

Jessica: I'm not rooting for that option, but it would be a way to stop me. Your choice.

.

Note: In case any astute fans are wondering, I have named Erica's alter ego Jessica after Susan Lucci's character in "Invitation to Hell."


	575. Chapter 575

Chapter 575

.

Note: I just want to wish everyone a merry Christmas. And, as long as it's still the holiday season, a happy belated Chunukkah, festivus, winter solstice, and Gurnenthar's ascendance. And happy early Boxing day and Kwanza. Whatever holiday you celebrate, enjoy.

.

Erica seemed to dissapear before the police could officially question her. Jessie was shocked that Erica Kane was really a serial killer, but the evidence seemed pretty straightforward. Her own daughter and husband were the ones who alerted the police. Jessie considered the possibility that Kendall and Dimitri were setting her up. But Erica's prints were on the gun, both the inside and outside. And every one of the people killed was killed on a night that Erica had a "blackout." Security footage was found of Erica near each of the murders. This evidence was entirely circumstancial, and she seemed to have dissapeared before the police could question her. She knew enough about plastic surgery to be able to contact an expert to changer her face, one willing to break the law for the right price. It was also possible that Erica had taken her own life, they couldn't be certain one way or the other. Bianca was as shocked as anyone that her own mother was a serial killer. She preferred to think Erica was insane, not responsible for her actions. But hearing about Kendall's vision, that Erica might have actually murdered Mona. Maybe that was just an accident. But combined with her recent actions, it was not looking good for Erica. Bianca had no idea what she would do if she saw her mother again. For now Bianca just had to concentrate on her family, protecting her children. Maggie took some time off from her job at the hospital to help Bianca through this. After a month Erica still hadn't been found. Bianca went into labor and gave birth to her child. She and Maggie had been expecting a boy, planned to name him Dylan. But the baby was a girl, and they wondered if they should still name her Dylan. They eventually decided to name her Gabrielle. Their family was happy, rebuilding their lives as best they could. But, it was as they were welcoming Gabby into the world, that Erica returned.


	576. Chapter 576

Chapter 576

.

Maggie and Kendall brought Bianca home with little baby Gabby. Miranda was happy to have a little sister, not so thrilled about having to share her mothers' attention. Bianca and Maggie made it clear that they had enough love to go around. Franklin was almost three, still the only boy in a house that now had five girls. Ryan, Leo, and other male family members promised to e there for him, to be positive male role models. It was after Bianca and Gabby had been home for three days that Erica returned. Miranda didn't understand how her grandmother was sick, but she still had nightmares of years ago, when Erica came and kidnapped Spike. And tonight, Erica came back for Miranda. She abducted Miranda, drugged her, and tried to make a clean getaway. Bianca and Maggie woke up from the noise just in time to see Erica drive off, with Miranda asleep in the backseat. They immediately called the police, praying that it wasn't too late to save their child.


	577. Chapter 577

Chapter 577

.

Miranda had little memory of what happenned, but when she woke up she was tied to a chair, and her grandmother Erica was standing over her, holding a gun. Her face was different from the last time Miranda saw her, but she was certain that this was her grandmother, Erica Kane.

.

Erica: Oh good, you're awake.

Miranda: Grandma?

Erica: Never call me that word again.

Miranda: Should I call you Erica?

Erica: That is more accurate, but I'm actually Jessica.

Miranda: I don't understand.

Erica: You don't have to. Erica was weak, pathetic. Fortunately she was too weak to take her own life. And now, I will live the life she never had the courage to take. I just have to eliminate certain unneccessary parts.

.

Erica put a gag over Miranda's mouth and called Kendall. Not suprisingly Kendall had gone over to Bianca's home to comfort her sister in this moment of crises.

.

Kendall: Erica, is that you?

Erica: Yes it is, little sister.

Kendall: I don't understand.

Erica: Noone seems to understand, but that's okay.

Kendall: Why would you take Miranda?

Erica: Because of what she is, the bastard spawn of my daughter's rapist.

Kendall: She's an innocent child.

Erica: Children grow up, like you did. Coming back, ruining everything.

Kendall: If your quarrell is with me than let Miranda go. You and I can settle our differences without hurting anyone else.

Erica; Perhaps we can. I'll text you where to go. Come alone, because if I get any hint that the police, or anyone else, is behind you, I will shoot Miranda in the head.

.

Erica/Jessica looked forward to this. She had to keep Miranda alive as bait, but not for much longer. Once Kendall arrived Erica/Jessica planned to murder them both. Once that happenned, once the living memories of rape were finally purged, than she could have the life she always deserved.


	578. Chapter 578

Chapter 578

.

Jessica was the darkest part of Erica Kane. Everyone has a darkside, most can keep it somewhat under control. But now, Erica's "condition" brought out only her darkest impulses. She wanted everything, the perfect life. In her delusion she was willing to purge all that didn't comply to her perfect life. Jessica believed that Erica had the perfect life, until Kendall came back. Kendall exposed Erica's infidelity with Adam, turned Bianca gay, and convinced Bianca to have her rapist's child. Once Kendall came here, Jessica would murder her and Miranda. Noone else knew what Jessica looked like. Once Kendall and Miranda were dead, Jessica would manipulate her way back into Bianca and Dimitri's lives. She would be a literal princess, and convince Bianca to leave Maggie and return to Ryan where she belonged. Until then Jessica just had to put up with Miranda's whimpering. Jessica did not see Miranda as her granddaughter. She was nothing more than the bastard spawn of a twisted rapist, and Jessica wanted her to suffer. Before Jessica shot Miranda, she wanted her to see Kendall die. To know that her only protector wa dead, and there was no hope. Then Jessica would shoot Miranda dead and send her to Hell for all eternity.


	579. Chapter 579

Chapter 579

.

Looking back, Kendall realized she had looked the other way on too many of Erica's actions. She saw Erica kill Hanson, the man who had molested Kendall as a child and kidnapped both of them. Hanson was a monster, but he wasn't a threat in that moment. Erica killed him early to keep him from revealing that she'd had more than one man rape her that night. Kendall hadn't had proof that this was murder, nor would her vision of Mona been admissable in court. Erica had offered to confess to Mona's murder, but Kendall told her not to. A qualified lawyer could have gotten her reasonable doubt on those two killings. And then there was the time Erica tried to murder Kendall's biological father, who had raped Erica when she was sixteen, in order to use his heart to save Kendall. Kendall chose to ignore all of this because she wanted what most people want, their mother's love. Especially when she considered how she was concieved, Kendall wanted her mother to hold her. To tell her "What happenned was not your fault. I love you." Kendall had those moments, for years these two had a good relatonship. But something changed in Erica. Kendall wasn't sure what exactly happenned, but maybe it was partially her fault. She ignored how her mother killed people when they were people Kendall didn't like, now Erica was a danger to people she cared about and genuinly loved. She had already shot Ryan, now she was threatening to murder Miranda, an innocent child. Kendall would do whatever it took to make sure Miranda was safe, even if it meant Kendall had to suffer the consequences later.


	580. Chapter 580

Chapter 580

.

Kendall arrived exactly where Erica told her to come to. It was the cabin in the woods, where Hanson held them both hostage years ago. Back then they had been allies, they had to work together to survive. From that neccessary alliance a true mother-daughter bond had been formed. But, when Kendall saw Erica/Jessica, holding a gun to Miranda's head, it was clear that the Erica she knew and loved was gone, possibly forever. She looked different, a part of Kendall hoped this wasn't really her mother, just some psycho who used plastic surgery to look like Erica. At any rate, seeing Miranda so scared, so helpless, Kendall knew her priority had to be protecting her niece. Erica frisked her for a weapon, and found none. Kendall hoped she could reason with her mother, now she was beginning to regret not having a weapon.

.

Erica: So good to see you again, little sister.

Kendall: I'm not your sister Erica. Gaines was my father, not Eric.

Erica: So, I should be grateful because we don't share the same father? The only reason you exist is because of what those animals did to me. Eric might not have been your biological father, but he sold me to the highest bidder. So, in a sense, he was your father.

Kendall: I know, and I am sorry for what happenned to you. But your quarrell is with me, Miranda is an innocent.

Erica: She's just like you, a constant reminder of the worst thing that ever happenned to my child.

Kendall: Bianca loves Miranda, she will never forgive you if anything happens to her.

Erica: I plan to manipulate my way back into her life, and Dimitri's life. You and Ryan had to go snooping, nearly destroyed me. But it doesn't matter, I will have the life I want, free of you and this little brat.

.

With that Erica shot Kendall. Kendall was wounded, bleeding out, but for now she was still alive. Miranda was even more scared now that her protector had been shot. Erica walked over to Kendall, not to comfort her but to taunt her.

.

Erica: I want you to know you're going to die. And then I will kill Miranda. You two will burn in Hell together. I just want you to know first, that you failed.

.

Kendall couldn't move, and it seemed her time had come. All she could do was close her eyes and brace herself for death. And within a matter of seconds Kendall heard the gunshot.


	581. Chapter 581

Chapter 581

.

Bianca remembered her "training" from Kendall. After JR beat her and left her to die Kendall wanted her little sister to be able to protect herself. Kendall taught Bianca to fight, to be sneaky, even how to shoot a gun. This training helped Bianca to survive when she went to prison for Michael's murder. And now, Bianca hoped she could use it to save her daughter Miranda. Erica/Jessica was very clear that Kendall was to come alone. If anyone else, particularly the police, came, Erica would murder Miranda. Bianca and Kendall feared that the police would make themselves known. But it also seemed very likely that Erica would simply murder both Kendall and Miranda if Kendall came alone. So they came up with a plan. Kendall would go to the cabin, alone, while Bianca snuck up from behind. For better or worse it wasn't too hard for Bianca to get a gun on short notice. She hadn't even held a gun since she first went to prison, more than ten years ago. She just hoped it was like riding a bike. Bianca was sneaking in through the back window, when she heard the gunshot. Most people's first instinct upon hearing a gunshot would be to duck. But Bianca knew that her sister and her daughter were in this cabin, she immediately looked up. Miranda was tied to a chair, Kendall was on the floor, bleeding. A woman was standing over Kendall, taunting her. This woman had a different face, likely from plastic surgery, but Bianca was certain that this was her mother. And Erica was about to murder Kendall. Fortunately Erica didn't see Bianca just yet, which gaver her time, but very little time. Bianca aimed her gun as best she could. The problem was that Bianca might not be a very good shot anymore, she might hit Miranda. But if she didn't, Erica would murder Kendall and Miranda. So Bianca pulled the trigger, and hit Erica. Erica went down. She was alive, but clearly incapacitated. Bianca climbed in and untied Miranda, comforting her child as best she could. Then Bianca called 911. She wasn't sure of their exact location, but they were able to trace her signal as long as she stayed on the line. Bianca saw her mother and her sister, laying together on the floor. Both were in serious danger of dying. Bianca comforted her sister, promised it would be okay. But noone was certain if Bianca was just telling Kendall what they both wanted to hear. As for Erica, Bianca seriously considered shooting her in the head and killing her once and for all. The 911 call was being recorded, Bianca would go back to prison, but she would save Miranda. In the end, the deciding factor was Miranda. It had been one thing to shoot Erica when she was a clear and present danger to Kendall and Miranda. But for better or worse Bianca couldn't bring herself to shoot Erica when she was bleeding out on the floor. But if the doctor's weren't able to save Erica's life, Bianca wouldn't be particularly upset right now.


	582. Chapter 582

Chapter 582

.

An ambulance helicopter was sent to the cabin. They quickly brought both Kendall and Erica back to the hospital. Bianca was with them, Miranda didn't look in too bad shape, but the doctors would no doubt want to check her out. Bianca comforted Miranda through her examination, let her know she was safe now. But it seemed very likely that she would have nightmares about this for the rest of her life. And Miranda had questions, about some of the things that Erica told her. Bianca always knew that someday Miranda would learn the truth about her father. She hoped to be able to tell her when she was old enough, to explain it as gently as she could. But now the truth was out, and so Bianca tried to tell Miranda the truth.

.

Bianca: I'll tell you the whole truth Miranda. Whatever questions you have, I'll answer.

Miranda: Who is my father?

Bianca: His name was Michael Cambias, and he was a bad man.

Miranda: Grandmother said that he hurt you.

Bianca: Yes he did. Me and Maggie have told you about, bad touching. Well that's what he did to me.

Miranda: Is that how you got pregnant?

Bianca: Yes.

Miranda: Did you really kill him?

Bianca: Yes, because he tried to hurt me again. He wanted to kill you before you were born. I did what I had to do to protect you.

Miranda: But grandmother said she wanted you to kill me.

Bianca: She couldn't see it at first, neither could I. I didn't realize that God sent you to me, to help me heal. I love you, that's why I had you, why I kept you.

.

Bianca hugged her child. It pained her to see her ten year old daughter asking these kinds of questions. To know about rape, abortion, at her age. To have her own grandmother put a gun to her head and to nearly see her aunt murdered in front of her eyes. Bianca wasn't even sure if Kendall would survive the night. One thing she was certain of, she would do whatever it took to protect her family. Even if that meant murdering her own mother.


	583. Chapter 583

Chapter 583

.

Joe Martin informed Bianca that Kendall was going to pull through. She would need a few weeks in this hospital, but she would be fine. Erica was also going to pull through, but it was possible that she would never walk again. They had performed a surgery, but it was too early to tell. If she didn't show movement in the next couple of days, chances were she would be paralyzed for the rest of her life. Bianca was allowed to see her mother, with a police guard. The guard wasn't to keep Erica from escaping, that would be impossible. He was here to prevent Bianca, or others, from murdering Erica before she could stand trial for multiple murders. As Bianca saw her mother, the woman who had just shot her sister and tried to murder her daughter, she could definitely understand why the guard was neccessary.

.

Erica: Thank you for coming Bianca.

Bianca: I had to see you, to make sure you were really paralyzed.

Erica: Joe says it's too early to tell.

Bianca: I hope you are. I hope that there's no possibility you can come for my child again. I also want you to live long enough to stand trial for your crimes. I hope that you rot away the rest of your pathetic life away in a prison hospital.

Erica: You need to know, about Jessica.

Bianca: Yeah, Miranda said you were calling yourself that name. An alias you planned to use.

Erica: She is my darkside. I've been having blackouts, she's been taking over.

Bianca: Really, you're going with a Jekyll and Hyde excuse. But then I'm thinking, the doctors won't find a brain tumor, won't find any excuse that can be proven. I guess your options for a temporary insanity plea.

Erica: I'm not pleading temporary insanity. I should have killed myself when I realized what was happenning. I'll go to prison, or a mental institution.

Bianca: So you can get out again? If that happens, I suggest you leave Pine Valley. If you can't bring yourself to take your own life, I would. Maybe I shouldn't be saying this in front of a cop but, if you ever, ever, come near me or my family again, I will kill you. Do us all a favor and let us just pretend that you don't exist.


	584. Chapter 584

Chapter 584

.

Many people came to see Kendall when she was in the hospital. Bianca, Kristen, Lily, Ryan, Greenlee, Leo. One day Greenlee came to see Kendall, and Leo was already here. Things seemed a bit awkward between these two. After a few minutes Leo made an excuse and left.

.

Kendall: Everything okay between you two?

Greenlee: It's complicated.

Kendall: Come on, give me something to focus on, other than being in the hospital, or Erica trying to plead insanity.

Greenlee: Whether she's in prison or Oak Haven, as long as she's safely confined. Anyway, if you really want to know, Leo asked me on a date.

Kendall: Did you say yes?

Greenlee: Leo deserves better than me. I cheated on him, I toyed with him. I can't put him through my stupid fickelness again. Besides, I probably deserve to be alone.

Kendall: You deserve to be happy.

Greenlee: How do you figure?

Kendall: You made mistakes, but I think you're pretty much a good person.

Greenlee: So are you. You should be happy with Ryan.

Kendall: I manipulated him, and you. I doubt we could ever really trust each other again. The best we can do is co-parent Spike.

Greenlee: Yeah, that's what me and Leo need to focus on too. And who knows, maybe the two of us can be worthy of real happiness again.


	585. Chapter 585

Chapter 585

.

It seemed that Bianca was wrong when she said the doctors wouldn't find a brain tumor within Erica. After Erica recovered from her previous surgery David was scheduled to remove the tumor. It was possible that the court would determine she was not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect. But even if they did, some people would never forgive her for what she did. Bianca and Kendall both made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with her. Dimitri was filing for divorce. They had married for better or worse, in sickness and in health, but evidently that didn't include one of them being a serial killer. So now, Erica seemed all alone, save for her police guard, and ofcourse Jessica. This guard just silently listened as Erica seemed to be talking to herself. If she wanted to lay the groundwork for an insanity plea, that was her business.

.

Jessica: You really think this little surgery tomorrow will make me just dissapear?

Erica: I can hope.

Jessica: I've always been a part of you, and I always will. You couldn't admit the truth to yourself, that you weren't just happy when you killed Mona, you were proud. Because after that, you never had to hear her nagging, condescending voice again.

Erica: You shut up about my mother.

Jessica: We can still have the life we deserve.

Erica: I can't even get to the bathroom on my own, I could never escape.

Jessica: Not yet. But we can fool them all, spend a little time in Oak Haven.

Erica: Bianca and Kendall will never forgive me, and I can't blame them.

Jessica: Forget about them. We can have the glamour, fashion model, actress. The children just got in the way of all of that.

Erica: If this surgery doesn't work, if you ever return, I will kill myself before I ever let you take over again.


	586. Chapter 586

Chapter 586

.

Erica tried to plead insanity for her crimes. Bianca and Kendall wanted to testify against her, but they could really only testify about her actions, not whether she was mentally compatent when she did them. The police officer who'd been guarding her was also called to the stand. He wasn't a psychiatrist, but he had guarded other inmates who pled insanity. He could at least give his opinion, based on years of experience. In his opinion, Erica Kane was not faking. David had personally removed the tumor. He admitted that, in his medical opinion, this tumor was able to create split personalities within Erica. Ofcourse the prosecutor pointed out that David had been charged, and aquitted, with committing fraud once. And one of Erica's victims was the man who, allegedly, molested David's mentally challenged daughter. David therefore might not be the most objectionable witness. But when he tried to bring in a state doctor to examine Erica's tumor, this second doctor admitted that it was possible that the tumor could have done this. It would have been better if he could have examined the tumor immediately after David removed it. But as it was he had to admit that David's diagnosis was legitimate. Based on this evidence the judge ruled that Erica was not in control of her own mind when she committed these murders. She was therefore sentanced to Oak Haven until such time as she was deemed to not be a danger to herself or others. Kendall and Bianca took some comfort in knowing that she would likely spend more time in Oak Haven then she would have in prison. John Hinkley tried to murder president Reagan, he was also found not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect, and Hinkley would never be released from his institution. Hopefully Erica would also never be released. If she was, her daughters would deal with her then.


	587. Chapter 587

Chapter 587

.

Kendall still needed help getting around after she left the hospital, so she hired a live-in nurse. Before she got home Bianca, Ryan, Greenlee, and Kristen helped make her house more handicap-accessible. Things such as multiple chairlifts were now neccessary. Hopefully Kendall would heal and these things would just be temporary. Spike came over to see his mother most days. Kendall couldn't play with her son in the normal way, but being around him, hearing Spike talk about school and other things, really livened up Kendall's day. With Erica in Oak Haven for the forseeable future Kendall tried to hold on to what family remained. One day in December, Kendall and Ryan were making plans for Christmas. If nothing else they wanted Spike to have as pleasant a Christmas as possible with both of his parents. Ryan also used this opportunity to ask Kendall on a date.

.

Ryan: I was thinking, maybe I could come over with some russian borscht, and celtic soul cakes, and we could make a night out of it.

Kendall: Are you asking me on a date?

Ryan: Depends, is it working?

Kendall: Why would you want to be with me, after everything?

Ryan: What. you think I wouldn't just because your temporarily handicapped?

Kendall: Hopefully it's temporary. And I mean, other stuff. I did manipulate you.

Ryan: I always kind of figured. When we were together, there were moments when I thought, "I'm really going to miss this when she leaves me." But, I love you, fell in love with you all over again, even when I knew you were using me. Did you, fall in love with me again?

Kendall: Honestly, I don't think I ever completely stopped. And I do want to be with you, but if we're going to make this work we need to be honest and accept each other, warts and all. Tell me your faults.

Ryan: Okay. Well you know about my issues with my father. You know I cheated on you with Greenlee, still have some feelings for her. I was married to your sister and at one point thought I was in love with her. And I kept Spike from you, which caused a few arguments between me and Spike. I think that about covers it.

Kendall: Don't forget about the time my mother came on to you.

Ryan: Okay, maybe I could have been quicker to reject her. And you already know that our first wedding was a scam to cover up Bianca's murder of Michael.

Kendall: And you know most of my issues, my crappy childhood. When we first met I was calling mysef Sarah. I was a thief, a prostitute, and went to juvenile hall. Not to mention prison for kidnapping Spike. I may have shot at Leo and Greenlee, I'm still uncertain about whether that was me, or in hindsight possibly Erica. But, I did shoot Greenlee for real, and somehow she forgave me. I kidnapped Spike, kept him from you. And I accidentally seduced Bianca at one point. I think that covers it. Do you still want to be with me?

Ryan: Yes.

Kendall: Okay then, let's give it another shot.


	588. Chapter 588

Chapter 588

.

Note: I'm doing another flashforward. You'll see why at the end of this chapter. Also, if I made certain errors regarding characters' ages, I would only remind you that the show also made errors or just ignored continuity to suit the story.

.

Things calmed down considerably after Erica was confined to Oak Haven. Dimitri left town as soon as his divorce from Erica was final, he wanted a fresh start from all the craziness. Bianca and Kendall could definitely understand the desire to run. It became well known that their mother was a serial killer, they kept their children away from this as much as they could. There woud always be those who wanted to interview them as a result, but after awhile most reporters left them alone. Ryan and Kendall married again on Valentine's day. Despite their past issues, these two genuinly loved and cared about each other. Hopefully this time they could make their marriage work. It took considerably longer for Leo to convince Greenlee to give their marriage another chance. She was terrified that she would screw up again, and she didn't want to hurt Leo anymore. But, Greenlee and Leo still loved each other. Three years after Kendall and Ryan remarried, Greenlee and Leo were also remarried on Valentine's day. They also helped Emma with her issues. Emma bonded with her uncle Reggie a lot these days. As much as she loved her parents, and they loved her, they didn't understand what is was like to be black. Reggie was able to help her in that respect, Kendall was able to help her in another way. Emma was 12 now. She planned to try and contact her birth mother when she turned 18. It was possible that her birth mother would not want to see her. Kendall knew what that was like, and would help her through whatever came from that. Kendall was also helping Miranda, who dealt with issues after learning that she was concieved from rape. Miranda at least knew she was loved. And, at 14, she seemed to be spending a lot of time with her cousin Spike, and with Babe's son AJ. Bianca and Babe knew there was a strong possibility that they'd be in-laws one day. Ofcourse it was far too early to tell, but it was possible. There was something else that concerned Bianca and Maggie. Their son Franklin was the only boy in a house with four females. Ryan, Leo, Reggie, and Jackson all tried to be positive male role models for him. They took him to baseball games, helped him with his schoolwork. But little Frankie also enjoyed playing with dolls, playing princess with his sisters. Bianca and Maggie wondered, was it possible that their son was transgender? They both knew what it was like to live in fear of people finding out your secret, when they were younger both women had tried to pretend they were straight. And they feared for their child's safety, he was already picked on sometimes for having two mothers. Maggie and Bianca realized they were somewhat il equipped to handle this. So they did their research, spoke with the parents of transgender people. Ultimately all they could do was be there for their child. Let him, or her, know that they would always love them and be there for them. During this time David also got a suprising job offer. The Trenton Mud Puppies were a newly established Major League baseball team. The Mud Puppies hired David as their doctor. His jo was mainly to treat the minor injuries the players sometimes got on the field. He was also required to test players for steroids at least once a week and report to the commissionar any positive results. Given his previous charges of fraud David feared at first that the team expected he would look the other way. But they didn't. Twice he reported positive results, the players were fired. The money for this job was good, helped David and Anna pay for Leora's special needs school. And it made David into the world's coolest grandfather to AJ. Adam couldn't compete with that, but he did take AJ to ballgames sometimes. Things were calmer with Erica safely away in Oak Haven. But then, shortly before Miranda, AJ, and Spike were to graduate from elementary school, Bianca and Kendall were informed, after three and a half years in Oak Haven, Erica was set to be released. Allegedly she wasn't a danger to herself and others, there were restrictions about where she could go, what medications she had to take. Still, the thought of Erica Kane being a free woman frightened a number of people.


	589. Chapter 589

Chapter 589

.

Erica was scheduled to be released from Oak Haven in less than one week. She was scared, having screwed up so badly she knew some people would never forgive her. In particular her daughters, Erica had shot Kendall and put a gun to Miranda's head. Erica hadn't seen "Jessica" since the surgery more than three years ago. And as long as the doctors properly managed her medication she would likely never reappear. Still, all she had done, good and bad, all anyone would remember was her time as a serial killer. Joni was scheduled to be released today, but she was also hesitant. Joni was 19, her foster mother couldn't accept that she was gay, tried to send her to extreme therapy to force her to be straight. Joni's experience made her angry, afraid all the time. She eventually lashed out at her foster mother, physically attacked her. The judge ruled that Joni wasn't mentally responsible for her actions and sent her to Oak Haven. This kept her out of jail, but now she had nowhere to go. She dreamed of becoming a fashion designer, but that required money and tonight she didn't even have a place to sleep. Erica spoke with Joni before her release, wanted to help this torubled young girl. Besides, Joni seemed to admire Erica's past work in the cosmetics industry, and her charity work.

.

Erica: Any idea where you'll be going?

Joni: Not really. I'm too old for the foster system, and my "mother" disowned me. Ironically I think it has more to do with me being gay than the assault.

Erica: You can stay with me if you like.

Joni; Are you sure, you barely know me?

Erica: I know what it's like to be in a mental institution, so do you. Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, I have plans for the future. I'm going to start a new business, try to rehabilitate my image, I could use an assistant. I would prefer an assistant who won't judge my past.

Joni: Okay, let's give it a shot.


	590. Chapter 590

Chapter 590

.

Bianca and Kendall had been informed that Erica was being released from Oak Haven. They weren't thrilled, but there was little they could do about it. One day a security guard at Erica's office/penthouse called Bianca, let her know that a young woman that he didn't know had come to the penthouse, and seemed to be making herself right at home. Bianca came over and found this young woman, Joni, sleeping on Erica's couch. Bianca woke Joni up to ask her what she was doing here.

.

Bianca: Hello, may I ask who you are?

Joni: I'm Joni. You must be Erica's daughter Bianca.

Bianca: I am. How exactly do you know my mother?

Joni: We were in Oak Haven together. Now I'm her assistant.

Bianca: What does she need an assistant for?

Joni: She has some business plans, and she wants to rehabilitate her image. She'd also like to make amends with you and your family.

Bianca: She shot my sister, and put a gun to my daughter's head. Exactly what can she do that will make everything okay?

Joni: Fair point. But I know what it's like to have people think you don't deserve another chance, and right now I don't really have anywhere else to go. So I'll stay with Erica for as long as she'll let me.

Bianca: Fair enough. Look I don't care if you're planning to rip her off, just be careful. Even before she was a serial killer my mother was incredibly selfish and manipulative, don't trust her.


	591. Chapter 591

Chapter 591

.

Wallace Brady was born and spent much of his childhood in Brooklyn, but many today called him "Tex." When he joined the military Wallace was planning to move to Texas, become a genuine cowboy, upon his discharge. Thus he got the nickname Tex. He did indeed move to Texas, started his first business, an employment agency. After that Wallace is involved in many things. He made billions in oil, produced movies, even served three terms in Congress. He was known as a womanizer, just because he was 70 that didn't mean he'd give up beautiful women, but he never assaulted anyone and all of his lovers were of legal age. Wallace had a number of children with various women, he supported them all financially and tried to be a good father, certainly better than his own parents were to him. Today Wallace was coming to see Erica Kane. Some viewed Erica as a pariah, but Wallace had a weakness for beautiful women, and Erica had an idea that could make them both a lot of money, so he went.

.

Erica: Thank you for coming Wallace.

Wallace: You can call me Tex.

Erica: Okay, Tex.

Wallace: Besides, it's a chance to spend time with two beautiful women, and make some money, two of my favorite pasttimes.

Erica: I'm planning to start a new cosmetics company, specifically for countries in the middle east. I know you've had oil dealings in these countries, you know them better than I do. Together, we can make a fortune.

Wallace: A lot of the population of these countries view makeup as decadent symbols of the great Satan. Their leaders understand the neccessity of selling oil to feed the people, but cosmetics would be risky, at best.

Erica: With all due respect, I understand women and cosmetics better than you.

Wallace: I accept that criticism.

Erica: Women want to feel beautiful, whatever their ethnicity or religion. Properly applied, we can market it over there. You have a good relationship with their leaders, you can convince them to support this.

Wallace: Perhaps, but we have to be careful what kind of chemicals are in them. Snactions are still in place against some of these countries, mainly because the chemicals could be used for bombs.

Erica: The chemicals my company would use contain no possible way they could be used in explosives.

Wallace: Good. I still have friends in Congress. They'd be willing to let us do this, only if state scientists could prove the chemicals are harmless.

Erica: That's fair. I want to rehabilitate my image, I don't want to be remembered solely as a serial killer.

Wallace: I can relate. My parents were communists. It was a different time, some thought they were the only party to support civil rights and end lynchings. When I was 9 my teacher found out. She hated communism more than you can imagine. She told the other children, they picked on me, I had no real protection. They jumped me, I fought back, and I got detention for fighting. When I was 12, a friend of our family, he molested me. He was considered a big shot in the party, so my parents kicked me out over it. Evidently all of their talk about progressive ideas didn't apply to a gay child, or molestation victim. Many thought I would commit suicide, that I couldn't possibly amount to anything after all of that. But I showed them, I've made something of my life, helped people, and had some fun along the way. I'll join your business venture Erica, on one condition. I have a business venture coming up, I'd like your support on.

Erica: What would that be?

Wallace: Growing up in Brooklyn, I idolized Jackie Robinson, lived and died with the Dodgers. For a long time I planned to make enough money to buy the Dodgers and move them back to Brooklyn. But the Dodgers aren't for sale. They'll let me buy a small piece, but won't move back. So, I plan to start a new expansion team. The commissionar signed off, the stadium is being built. It will be the San Antonio Bandits. In less than two years, we begin playing. Among other aspects, we will be making jersies specifically for female fans. I know very little about fashion, but you can help on that.

Erica: Actually my assistant here, Joni, she is a budding young fashion designer.

Wallace: By all means bring her onboard, on salary. So anyway, I help you on cosmetics, you help me on baseball.

Erica: Either one is a better image than I currently have. Okay, it's a deal.


	592. Chapter 592

Chapter 592

.

Erica knew the day that her grandchildren Miranda and Spike were graduating elementary school. She knew Kendall and Bianca weren't going to invite her. Even if they had been ready to let her back into their lives one condition of Erica's release was that she wasn't allowed to go near elementary schools for at least two years. So the day came and went for Erica. She spent this day the same as she spent most days this summer, working on her business plans. She and Joni worked on designing baseball jersies for the new expansion team, the San Antonio Bandits. These jersies were specifically designed for female fans. Erica also instructed her new company to try and create a new perfume for female fans. This proposal suprised her new business partner Wallace Brady, but he liked it, figured it was a good way to make money. And he also helped Erica to get waivers to export her cosmetics to certain countries with sanctions against them. The theory was that business could help these countries develop economically, make people less likely to emrace terrorism and extremism. Wallace had seen some positive results with exporting baseball to these countries, it wasn't a cure all but it did keep some young people from becoming himicide bombers. And his friends in Congress were willing to believe this, once it was demonstrated that the chemicals from Erica's company couldn't be used to make explosives. Erica and Wallace hoped that their business ventures would make them a profit within three years. One day in late August the two of them were suppossed to go to a charity even together. It was to raise money for literacy programs and early education. Wallace was a believer in the old saying "Give a man a fish you feed him for one day. Teach him how to fish you feed him for a lifetime." Thus his main charity was education. But, the day before the charity dinner, Wallace called and said he had to go back to Texas. It was some kind of emergency with one of his children. Erica knew Wallace loved his children, and he wouldn't pass up a chance to spend time with her and raise money for education unless it really was an emergency. Erica was dissapinted, this was suppossed to be her big return to high society and the charity circuit. Wallace said she should still go, find herself a nice man to go with. But there were few people who would want to be seen with Erica at this point. And with Wallace in another state there was really only one person who wouldn't be ashamed to be seen on a "date" with Erica, her assistant Joni.


	593. Chapter 593

Chapter 593

.

Erica went to the fundraiser with Joni. She had expected to get some dirty looks, but had hoped that some people would talk to her. Noone did, except the waiter. Her table seemed put out of the way, so noone really had to go near her. By itself this might have been a coincidence, but as everyone ignored her it was clearly intentional. The waiter merely asked Erica and Joni their orders, and brought it to them without any comment. Although there was dancing, no man came over to Erica to ask for a dance. Joni had an idea.

.

Joni: I'll dance with you Erica.

Erica: Are you sure you want to be so closely seen with a serial killer?

Joni: Yes. I want them to see that you're my friend, and I am not ashamed of you. As long as you don't mind if it makes them all speculate about your sexuality.

Erica: Well, it would give them something to talk about, other than my past. Are you sure you want to do this.

Joni: I'm sure. Now will you please just take my hand and join me on the dance floor.

Erica: Okay Joni, I'll dance with you.


	594. Chapter 594

Chapter 594

.

Pee Wee Reese was a hall of fame shortstop for the Brooklyn Dodgers, played at the same time as Jackie Robinson. When Jackie was first brought up some of his own teammates signed a petition against it. Pee Wee did not sign the petition. One day, when the Dodgers were in Cincinatti to play the Reds, the crowd started booing him, using words that should not be repeated. Pee Wee than jotted over to first base, engaged Jackie in a brief conversation, than put his arm around Jackie's shoulder. He wanted the crowd to know where he stood on this issue. When Wallace Brady heard about how Joni had danced with Erica at the charity ball he started talking about the story, and why Pee Wee and Jackie were his heroes when he was a child.

.

Wallace: You are just like Pee Wee Reese Joni.

Joni: I'm going to assume that's a compliment.

Wallace: Absolutely. He is in Cooperstown after all. But more than that, he's one of the few athletes who was also a great man.

Erica: By the way, what was he family emergency?

Wallace: It's my son Sean. As you might remember he was shipped overseas recently.

Erica: Did something happen to him?

Wallace: I'm afraid he was wounded. He still had a one on his helmet.

Joni: I'm sorry, what does that mean?

Wallace: When he first got off the boat they put a 1, a 2, or a 3 on everyone's helmet. 1's were sent to the front, Sean doesn't know where 2's and 3's were sent. Anyway Sean is going to live, but they had to amputate his lef.

Erica: My god, I'm sorry.

Wallace: Anyway right now I'm in Texas with his wife and my ex-wife. We're going to Germany in a few days to comfort Sean when he's taken there for rehab. So Erica I'll need your help.

Erica: Ofcourse, whatever you need.

Wallace: Mainly I just need you to handle the business stuff while I'm in Germany. I'll be gone for at least a few weeks, maybe a month.

Erica: I'll do whatever I can. It means a lot that you trust me enough to ask me to do this.

Wallace: Ofcourse I trust you.

.

After the call ended Erica and Joni began talking.

.

Erica: It's going to mean a lot more work, for both of us.

Joni: I have nothing else to do. Besides being your assistant for all of this is great experience. I didn't want to mention this with Brady on the line, but you're trending again. A lot of people are speculating whether or not Erica Kane is secretly a lesbian.

Erica: I hope they're not talking about homosexuality like it's a bad thing.

Joni: Some are. They're going into reasons why it's not a suprise that a serial killer turns out to be a homosexual. Others are saying you're not exactly the best representative of the LGBT community.

Erica: I'm sorry that this was how you publicly came out.

Joni: I don't care if people know that I'm gay, and I'm not ashamed if people think that I'm your girlfriend. Besides, I always kind of had a crush on you growing up.

Erica: "Growing up." Now I feel old.

Joni: I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything.

Erica: It's fine. I know I'm old.

Joni: 54 is not that old. And you've held up very well, better than a lot of women in their 40s.

Erica: Which is more than 30 years older than you. Hope you don't mind people thinking that your girlfriend is more than twice your age.

Joni: Not when that person is Erica Kane. Have you?

Erica: Have I what?

Joni: Ever been with a woman?

Erica: No. Well, maybe once. When I was drinking, I made some mistakes, had numerous lovers I can't even remember. One time, I woke up with a woman next to me. She claimed we had sex the previous night. I honestly have no memory of that night, no idea if she was lying to try and blackmail me.

Joni: That sucks. Your one sexual experience with a woman and you can't even remember it.

Erica: Just as well, I've never really been attracted to women.

Joni: Ever been curious about, what it's like?

Erica: A little. I couldn't really bring myself to ask Bianca what it's like. Have you ever been with a woman?

Joni: Yes. My first girlfriend, we made love, and it was beautiful. We only had sex four or five times, before we were caught. And I was sent to a conversion camp, which made me want to kill myself.

Erica: I'm sorry you went through all of that. When Bianca came out, I did some research on those camps. When I learned what their methods were, I refused to send Bianca there.

Joni: Good for you. You're a good person, definitely a better mother than I ever had.

Erica: Thank you. I hope that someday Bianca and Kendall can be so understanding about my past sins.


	595. Chapter 595

Chapter 595

.

A couple days before she was suppossed to start highschool Miranda seemed nervous. It was understandable, she had spent well over half her life in elementary school, now she was starting a new school, new people, more grown up situations. Bianca and Maggie tried to help her through this. Then one day, Miranda came to Bianca.

.

Miranda: It seems that Erica is trending on social media.

Bianca: You're not going on the extreme websites, are you?

Miranda: You mean those lunatics who are fans of her work as a serial killer? God no. She was at some charity event last week, and apparently dancing with another woman. So now people are speculating on whether Erica is coming out as a lesbian.

Bianca: I doubt it. When I came out she nearly sent me to a conversion camp. Knowing my mother she just wants people to talk about her, would do a lot for publicity. Plus, she's getting older, probably likes the idea of some young person making her feel young. And there's always the possibility that she just ran out of men.

Miranda: So she' not actually gay?

Bianca: Is there something you want to tell me?

Miranda: What do you mean?

Bianca: You know you can talk to me about anything right. Whether you're gay, straight, or anywhere in between, your family, your true family, will always be here for you.

Miranda: I know, and I'm like 96% sure I'm straight. I just get a little nervous sometimes, about Erica.

Bianca: I know sweetheart. And I will do whatever I can to protect you. Remember she can't see you, she does it violates the conditions of her release.

Miranda: I know, but it also brings up, other issues. What she told me, about my father.

Bianca: You're not him. I love you, you know that right?

Miranda: I know, it's just good to hear you say it now and then.


	596. Chapter 596

Chapter 596

.

Wallace Brady spent over a month with his son Sean while Sean was recovering in the army hospital. It was hard, adjusting to suddenly not having his left leg, especially when he still felt phantom pain. It helped that his wife and both of his parents were with him. During this time Erica helped run some of Wallace's businesses. Erica still couldn't leave Pennsylvania, but thanks to teleconferencing she could help supervise the construction of the new stadium. And she and Joni could continue designing the new jersies. Erica didn't have a relationship with Wallace's middle-eastern oil partners so her plan to export cosmetics had to be delayed. Wallace was also a movie producer. His studio made a lot of female bandit movies, as well as hallmark-type family movies. They were also trying to do reboots of television series like "24" and "Desperate Housewives." When asked why his studio made such different types of movies he responded "For the same reason John Dillinger robbed banks. That's where the money is." Erica was able to help on that front as well. Give certain advise on scripts that might make them more appealing to at least some women. It helped that Wallace wasn't concerned with winning oscars or emmys, he just wanted to make money. When he returned home, he was impressed with Erica's work, it looked like they were both going to make some honest bucks from all of this. But a new development troubled Erica. In early October she was informed that a new tv movie was being made about Bianca. Specifically it would focus on her rape, and her decision to have Miranda. Erica worried what this movie could do to Miranda. People would remember that story. The other students might pick on Miranda for being a child of rape. And she was already struggling with these issues. Bianca and Kendall still wouldn't let Erica see their children. The law said she could only see her grandchildren if their mothers consented, and it was supervised by at least one social worker. Maybe one day they would be ready. Until then maybe Erica could do what she could to change this movie, for Miranda's sake.


	597. Chapter 597

Chapter 597

.

When Wallace returned he went to Erica so that the two could plot how to stop a tv movie that could hurt Miranda. Joni was also at the meeting, ready to do whatever she could to help her idol.

.

Erica: It's good to see you again.

Wallace: Any excuse I can get to spend time with two beautiful women.

Erica: How is your son?

Wallace: Adjusting as well as can be expected. As bad as this is, at least he's out of the military. He did his duty, as well as he could. I saw a lot of friends suffer even worse fates.

Joni: Please, tell him we wish him the best.

Wallace: Thank you, I will. I wish I could give you some good news on this movie front. After it premieres, you can try to sue for slander. But truth is an absolute defense against slander. You would have to prove which aspects are false, and that they knew they were false. But, just by calling it "Unauthorized" they can say almost anything they want.

Erica: My sources tell me that they're showing the rape, in pretty graphic detail.

Wallace: Depending on how much they showm they might get in trouble with the FCC.

Erica: And in the meantime the damage could be done for Miranda.

Joni: I don't understand why they think people want to see women in pain like that.

Wallace: There are some sick people in this world, full of hatred.

Joni: DIdn't you make an unauthorized movie about Bianca's ordeal?

Wallace: Yeah. I didn't show much, but I showed the pain she went through after. Partly so that the audience would be rooting for her when she shot the bastard.

Erica: I actually liked that movie.

Joni: So there's nothing we can do?

Wallace: I can do something. I'll tell the producer that, if he shows too much of the rape, I'll never do business with them again. Unfortunately I'm 70 years old, they might do the math and figure I won't be around long enough for that threat to matter.

Erica: Maybe, but I do appreciate the sentiment.


	598. Chapter 598

Chapter 598

.

Before the tv movie premiered Erica pleaded with them not to show her daughter being raped. Wallace threatened not to do business with them unless they tastefully edited it, but none of it seemed to work. Bianca ofcourse watched it. Maggie advised Bianca not to watch, fearing it would just stir up some very bad memories. But Bianca felt she had to do this. This whole thing could cause issues for Miranda. If it did, Bianca had to know what to expect. Bianca assumed they woul take some poetic liscence. It presented Erica as a loving mother, who would stand by Bianca no matter what she chose during her pregnancy. Bianca could understand why these producers might want this, since it might seem more believable. It made her angry when they portrayed Kendall as a lunatic who faked her pregancy and kidnapped Miranda. It was evidently some bizare plot to inherit Erica's money. This angered Bianca, but not as much as showing a graphic portrayel of her being raped. Why would anyone be attracted to her being in pain? There were some sick people in the world, and Bianca feared that all of these nuts would make themselves known after this. But Bianca was more angered the next day. One of the directors was being interviewed. He said he had to call it "Unauthorized" because Bianca Montgomery wouldn't consent to this. But he had spoken with a number of people close to the situation, particularly Erica Kane. Erica had, according to the director, been very helpful in some suggestions. Bianca couldn't believe this, although she wasn't sure why she couldn't believe it at this point. She was evidently so desperate to have her name in a positive light that she was cooperating with this piece of trash movie. Bianca was going to make her mother pay for this.


	599. Chapter 599

Chapter 599

.

Erica and Joni were working late one night in her penthouse. They had ordered pizza for Joni, and a salad for Erica. Erica usually didn't eat greasy, weight-gaining pizza, but Joni playfully convinced Erica to have a slice. It was a suprisingly fun night, until they were interrupted by Bianca. Erica had always wondered when one of her children would be ready to see her again. Now one was, but it seemed Bianca was angry over something.

.

Bianca: Did you see that movie mom?

Erica: Yes I did.

Bianca: They seem to have reversed certain roles. Kendall became the psychopath, you were the loving maternal figure.

Erica: Unfortunately there's not much we can do. We can sue for slander, I can help with that if you like.

Bianca: Was that your plan all along, get them to put out a false story, then try to get close to me with a lawsuit?

Erica: What are you talking about?

Bianca: The director was on tv, talking about all the helpful hints you gave them.

Erica: I didn't give them any help. I pleaded with them not to be graphic in what they showed.

Bianca: You think I'll take your word on anything anymore.

Joni: Your mother is telling the truth. And her friend Wallace, he threatened to never do business with them again.

Bianca: Joni, I suggest you not get involved in this fight between my mother and me.

Erica: Bianca, I swear, I would never do this to you.

Bianca: You are a liar, and a narcicist. I was willing to leave you alone, let you live out the rest of your worthless life in some peace. But, if you really want to be enemies, try me.


	600. Chapter 600

Chapter 600

.

Bianca's tirade really hurt Erica. She was innocent of what Bianca accused her of, but it still hurt. If Bianca really thought she was guilty of all of that, she and Kendall would never speak to her again. There seemed little point anymore. Erica went to her safe, for a bottle of whiskey, which Wallace called his Kentucky sipping medicine. Wallace was able to drink without it affecting his work or family. He didn't drink in front of Erica, but she stole one of these bottles and put it away. Erica had retained her sobriety so far. But, after what Bianca said to her, what was the point? Joni could see what Erica was doing this, and tried to talk her friend out of drinking.

.

Joni: You don't want to do this Erica.

Erica: Trust me, I really do.

Joni: It might make you feel better tonight, but you'll feel even worse tomorrow morning.

Erica: Then I'll get drunk again tomorrow.

Joni: How is that going to help you improve your life?

Erica: It won't, but then I won't care, so it kind of evens out.

Joni: I thought you wanted more than that. You want to make women feel beautiful, in countries where they're still considered inferior people.

Erica: It doesn't matter what I do. Noone will ever see me as anything other than a serial killer.

Joni: Maybe some won't. But some of us think you're capable of more.

Erica: My own children hate me.

Joni: They'll come around. And if they don't, I care about you. Wallace cares about you, I actually think he's sweet on you.

Erica: He just has a weakness for young women. Compared to him at least I am young. But I couldn't be with him like that.

Joni: Why not, you two do seem to have a lot in common.

Erica: Yes, we are both rape survivors, he killed enemy soldiers in Vietnam so we both know what it's like to kill. But I couldn't be with him because...

Joni: Say it.

Erica: Because he still drinks, and I want to remain sober.

Joni: Good, so why don't you give me the bottle, and I'll flush it down the toilet.

Erica: Okay.

.

Erica handed the bottle to Joni, who drained the bottle and fushed the whiskey down the toilet.

.

Erica: Thank you Joni

Joni: Thank you for having the strength to stay sober.

Erica: It's nice to see that someone really cares about me.

Joni: Well, you were the first woman I ever had a crush on.

Erica: Do you still, have a crush on me?

Joni: Maybe a little one. But I get it, you're straight, that's just my bad luck.

.

Erica wasn't sure whether it was knowing she still had one friend, or whether she was just flaterred that a young person still found her to be attractive. But, for probably the first time in her life, Erica was attracted to another woman. And so, she and Joni began kissing.


	601. Chapter 601

Chapter 601

.

After he tirade against Erica, Bianca couldn't help but wonder if her mother was actually telling the truth. Either way, she had to know. So Bianca hired Tad and Aidan. They investigated, and found that Erica and Wallace had tried to pressure the studio not to air a graphic description of Bianca's rape. Nor did Erica collaborate with this movie in any way. Bianca knew she owed her mother an apology, but she was still nervous about seeing her again, getting too close again. Still, it was the honorable thing to do. Bianca went to see her mother one morning before going to work. It was mid-december, Joni was already here, wearing pajamas, making breakfast. Erica was apparently not awake yet.

.

Bianca: Joni, do you still live here?

Joni: Yes. I work so many late nights it's easier than finding my own place. May I ask what you're doing here?

Bianca: I came to apologize. First, I want to apologize to you. I accussed you of lying to protect my mother, I'm sorry.

Joni: Apology accepted. I know you were just upset about the movie.

Bianca: Thank you. I also want to apologize to my mother. Is she awake?

Joni: I'll go check.

.

Joni went into Erica's bedroom. Bianca couldn't hear exactly what was being said, and wasn't listening particularly hard. She suspected her mother might be hiding a lover from the previous night, but doubted she really wanted to know. Erica came out, worried about what her daughter might have come to say.

.

Erica: Are you here to yell at me again?

Bianca: No, I came to apologize. Tad and Aidan said you're innocent, I shouldn't have accused you of collaborating with those jerks without proof.

Erica: Apology accepted. I know you're just a mother bear at heart. How has Miranda been doing?

Bianca: It's been rough. Some of the kids at her school keep making nasty comments, calling her names. I had to prohibit her from going on social media. Spike and AJ have stood by her side, so that helps.

Erica: And she knows she has two loving mothers.

Bianca: Yeah, and an aunt who would die for her.

Erica: I know it's not ideal, but I'm sure she knows she is loved.

Bianca: Listen, do you have plans for Christmas?

Erica: I was planning to just stay here with Joni, since neither of us really has many loved ones anymore. Wallace is spending Christmas with his family in Texas.

Bianca: I would like to come over and spend an hour or so with you.

Erica: I'd like that. And Kendall would ofcourse be welcome as well.

Bianca: She's not ready yet, I asked.

Erica: But you are, or at least spend an hour with me on Christmas. That's a start, and thank you.


	602. Chapter 602

Chapter 602

.

Finding out the truth about how she was concieved had been rough for Miranda. As a child she just accepted that some people had two mommies. Bianca had hoped to gently break this news to her daughter one day. But Erica going insane, holding Miranda hostage, Miranda learned the truth in the worst possible way. And now, everyone in her school seemed to know, and used it as an excuse to pick on her. Her best friends, Spike and AJ, stood by her, but few others. After all they said to her, Miranda felt everyone judging her. She wished she never learned the truth, sometimes she wished that Erica had killed her. One day, just before Christmas, Miranda was walking home from school. She knew that Bianca and Maggie were waiting for her, but she couldn't face them right now. She wasn't sure what had been her breaking point, but she seemed to have reached it. Miranda was giving serious thought to killing herself. She had seen the nightmares Bianca had, and she knew she was the cause. Maybe if she was finally gone, her mother could know peace. Then Miranda saw a church, one she'd never seen before. At any rate the cold forced Miranda inside. It was warm inside, and an old priest named father Clarence greeted Miranda with a smile.

.

Clarence: Hello Miranda.

Miranda: I'm sorry, do I know you?

Clarence: I knew your mother Bianca, a long time ago. Would you like some hot chocolate?

Miranda: Yes, thank you. I guess you know who I am from social media.

Clarence: Something like that. The truth is, I'm your guardian angel.

Miranda: Yeah, you look like the kind of angel they'd send for me.

Clarence: I know that your classmates have been mean to you, but you have family that care about you deeply.

Miranda: They shouldn't. I don't understand how my mother can even look at me. The only reason I'm even here is because that monster hurt her.

Clarence: You might not yet understand a mother's love, but do you really think killing yourself wouln't hurt them?

Miranda: You're probably right. Maybe it would have been better if I'd never been born.

Clarence: Now there's a thought. We've tried that before, with some success.

Miranda: What are you talking about?

Clarence: You've got your wish, you've never been born.

.

As father Clarence spoke, Miranda heard a gust of wind outside. She knew he couldn't control the wind ofcourse, that was impossible. Nevertheless this whole thing was getting a bit creepy. Miranda decided to leave, and walk into this new world.


	603. Chapter 603

Chapter 603

.

Miranda knew her moms would be angry at her for being late and not calling. She only now realized that she seemed to have lost her cellphone. Miranda found Krystal's diner. It seemed different than she remembered. Somehow people were angrier and more depressed. Krystal herself was rude to Miranda, like she had never met her, nor would Krystal let her use her cellphone to call her moms. Miranda had to buy french fries and a soda to get change for the payphone. Miranda didn't know payphones even still existed, but this was working. Bianca's cellphone went straight to voicemail, Miranda feared she was too worried about her to check her phone.

.

Bianca's voice: This is Bianca Montgomery. I can't speak right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

Miranda: Hey mom, it's Miranda. I'm sorry, I lost track of time, and lost my cellphone. But I'm fine, and I'm coming home. I know I might get grounded for this, but I still love you.

.

Miranda started to head out, when she saw her best friend AJ. He could help her get an Uber and get home, assuming he hadn't lost his cellphone too.

.

Miranda: Hey AJ, can you help me out?

AJ: For a beautiful girl like you, anything.

Miranda: Thank you. I just need an Uber, and I lost my cellphone.

AJ: And what's in it for me?

Miranda: You can have the rest of my fries.

AJ: I was thinking of something more, intimate.

Miranda: That's not funny. I'm your oldest friend, so I know you're kidding. Other girls would slap you for that.

AJ: I don't care, and I'm serious. I can take you to your home, wherever that is, in exchange for a little fun on the way.

Miranda: What is wrong with you? And what do you mean "Wherever I live?"

AJ: How would I know where you live?

Miranda: You've been there plenty of times.

AJ: I've never seen you before in my life. You just come up to me, call me AJ, as if that name means something to me.

Miranda: I means Adam Chandler III. But you preferred AJ because you didn't want to be like your biological father.

AJ: Why would I distance myself from my father? He's a great man, taught me how to deal with women.

Miranda: And how's that?

AJ: To take what you want, and never take "No" for an answer.

.

Miranda couldn't understand how her best friend was acting like this, or why he was pretending they'd never met. He was creepier than that old priest right now. Miranda just walked away. She wanted to get back home, where she was safe.


	604. Chapter 604

Chapter 604

.

Miranda couldn't understand how AJ, one of her oldest friends, could talk to her like that. For that matter, why he would pretend they'd never met before. Maybe he was communicating with his father, everything Miranda knew about JR said he was a horrible role model, and even from prison he was apparently corrupting his son. But that didn't explain why Krystal would play along. Krystal hated JR for how he'd treated Babe when they were married, why would she allow JR to corrupt her grandson like this? Miranda just wanted to go home, have her mothers comfort her and say everything would be okay. If she had to be grounded for it Miranda was okay with that right now. But when Miranda finally got to her neighborhood, it wasn't the same. It was no longer a nice suburb, but a dillapidated slum. Most of the same people seemed to still live here, but the buildings had changed. The movie theatre was now advertising pornagraphy. Where there had once been pizza parlors and diners, now there were bars. Churches, synagaggues, and mosques had been replaced with pawn shops and clubs featuring boxing matches. And although it was still Christmas time, people seemed angier and more depressed than Miranda remembered. She had hoped that Krystal and AJ had been playing a cruel joke on her with father Clarence. But they couldnt have changed all of this, particularly in less than one day. Then father Clarence returned.

.

Miranda: I don't understand.

Clarence: We gave you what you wanted, you were never born.

Miranda: How could that have changed all of this?

Clarence: JR Chandler.

Miranda: Okay, I get why AJ is worse off with him around. But how could it change all of this, the neighborhood?

Clarence: Do you remember, years ago, your mother Bianca, and your aunt Kendall, they were involved in a charity to improve this neighborhood?

Miranda: I remember, a little. I was four or five at the time. You're saying, if JR wasn't in prison or on the run, he blocked her efforts?

Clarence: Yes. Chandler enterprises owned this property, Adam wasn't great at helping his tenants. But, after what JR did to you and your mother, he was willing to sell them this property at a greatly reduced price. Adam felt so guilty about it that he even gave Bianca money to rebuild. But now, Adam is dead.

Miranda: Adam is alive. Unless, JR had him killed.

Clarence: The DA couldn't prove that, but yes. And he's become an even bigger slumlord than Adam ever was.

Miranda: Where is my family? My mothers, my aunt and grnadmother, my siblings?

Clarence: You're not going to like it?

Miranda: Try me.

Clarence: Bianca and Maggie never married. Maggie tried to help Bianca, but Bianca pushed her away. Maggie still became a doctor, she still saves lives, but she's unhappy. She never had her child.

Miranda: Did my mother still have Gabby?

Clarence: No. After her abortion she couldn't bring herself to have a child.

Miranda: What abortion?

Clarence: After she was raped, Bianca found herself pregnant, scared, and her mother pressured her not to have you. Is this not what you asked for?

Miranda: I wanted to take away her pain from the rape.

Clarence: You can't change her past, noone could. By removing yourself you just denied her the chance to heal, to love.

Miranda: What about my aunt Kendall, and grandmother Erica?

Clarence: Erica continues to drink herself into oblivion, trying to forget her own pain. Your aunt Kendall, she felt so guilty about what Michael did to her sister, she confessed to killing Michael herself. Bianca didn't remember the truth until it was too late. Kendall gave birth to Spike in a prison hospital, Ryan raises Spike himself.

Miranda: Because Kendall is in prison?

Clarence: Not anymore. Bianca tried to confess, to get her exonerated. But the judges assumed that Bianca was lying to save her sister's life.

Miranda: What are you saying? Please just say it?

Clarence: Last year, Kendall was executed for the murder of Michael Cambias.


	605. Chapter 605

Chapter 605

.

Miranda didn't want to believe it was true, but she couldn't see why father Clarence would lie. Still, Miranda went to the cemetary. Ryan and Spike were already here, visiting Kendall's grave. Miranda knew they wouldn't recognize her, but she couldn't bring herself to face them. She just kept walking, let them think she was here to visit some other grave. After this, Miranda had to see her mother. If anyone could remember Miranda, surely it would be her mother. Bianca was working late. Others were at the office Christmas party, Bianca was alone in her office. It seemed that she was still doing good work, she kept JR from hurting Pine Valley even worse than he did. Bianca exposed JR's scheme that would have created a water crises, similar to the one in Flint Michigan. JR was still free, specifically out on bail, fighting these charges. Miranda went to the receptionist, asked to see Bianca Montgomery. This receptionist assumed that Miranda was applying to be Bianca's new secretary, Miranda didn't correct her, and directed her to Bianca's office. Bianca seemed different to Miranda. She was still kind, still beautiful, but very sad, like she was still mourning a lost love. Bianca didn't seem to recognize Miranda.

.

Bianca: Let's get started.

Miranda: I'm sorry.

Bianca: How many words can you type per minute?

Miranda: I'm not here to audition for a secretary job.

Bianca: My mistake. So why are you here?

Miranda: Don't you recognize me?

Bianca: I'm sorry, I don't.

Mirnada: I'm your daughter.

Bianca: That's not possible, I never had children.

Miranda: Yes you did. You had me when you were 19, after you were raped by Michael Cambias.

Bianca: How dare you. What that man did to me was the worst thing that ever happenned to me. I'm calling security.

Miranda: Please mom, I'm your Miranda.

.

The mention of her name provoked a reaction from Bianca. She decided not to call security, at least not yet.

.

Bianca: Why did you use that name?

Miranda; It's the name you gave me. You said you got it from Shakespeare, from "A midsummer night's dream."

Bianca: The whole world seems to know I was raped by Michael Cambias. Some have speculated that I was pregnant. You are right, I was pregnant, and I had an abortion. Not a day goes by that I don't regret it. I think about my baby. I never knew for certain, but I always believed it was a girl. I never told anyone, but sometimes, in my own mind, I call this child Miranda. How did you know that?

Miranda: You had me, and you loved me. But when I found out how I was concieved, I hated myself. I wished I had never been born, and somehow that came true.

Bianca: Perhaps you should start from the beginning.


	606. Chapter 606

Chapter 606

.

Miranda told her mother the entire story. Bianca had Miranda, she was stolen by JR. Bianca killed Michael when he attacked her again, and went to prison for it. Thanks to Kendall Bianca and Miranda were reunited, and Bianca was pardoned. Bianca and Maggie got married, had two more children. But when Erica went insane she tried to kill Mirnada, and told her the truth about who her father was. Miranda had trouble dealing with the truth, even wished she had never been born. And thanks to a strange priest who claimed to be a guardian angel, her wish seemed to have been granted. Although this was not how Bianca remembered events, she seemed to believe Miranda.

.

Miranda: Do you think I'm crazy?

Bianca: No. I've done some reading about souls, reincarnation. Theologians disagree on when exactly the soul enters the body. I always figured, if it is the moment of conception, then an unborn child is an innocent. I couldn't delude myself into thinking you weren't a baby, an innocent. I always preferred to think I sent you to Heaven, but maybe I was just trying to make myself feel better. I regretted what I did, almost instantly. But I couldn't take it back.

Miranda: I can't blame you. You were a kid, scared. I can't blame you for not wanting the child of your rapist.

Bianca: You were my child too. I didn't realize until it was too late, that you were sent by God to help me heal. Maggie held my hand during the procedure. She said she wasn't judging me, but I could see in her eyes. Or maybe that was just my own guilt, I'm not sure. I pushed her away. And after Kendall was executed, I couldn't love anyone. This life you had, were you happy?

Miranda: Yes, for the most part.

Bianca: Maybe when I had the abortion, you went to this better place. Had the mother that you deserved.

Miranda; It was you.

Bianca: Maybe it could have been me, once, but I chose to think only of myself, my own pain. I'm sorry.

Miranda: I forgive you. So, what do we do now?

Bianca: I'm not sure. I'm not well versed enough in metaphysics to know how to send you back to your world. But I'll help you in this world. You can stay with me. I don't know what exactly we'll tell people, but I will not abandon you again.

.

Bianca hugged her daughter, for what seemed to be the first time. They didn't realize that their little reunion was being monitored by someone, someone who had no qualms about destroying them both.


	607. Chapter 607

Chapter 607

.

Bianca and Miranda were reunited, or so it seemed. They didn't know if it was possible to send Miranda back to her own world, but Bianca would not abandon her. Bianca theorized that, when she had the abortion years ago, Miranda went to a better place, a place where she had the loving mother that she deserved. But that bliss was shattered when Miranda learned the truth about her father. She wished she had never been born, and she got sent to a world where she never was. Miranda had her mother back at least, but their reunion was short-lived. JR Chandler came into Bianca's office, with a security guards. These guards looked like they were only on JR's payroll, would do whatever he ordered, regardless of whether the law said it was okay.

.

JR: Well, isn't this touching?

Bianca: What do you want JR?

JR: Only to protect my business associate from this con artist.

Bianca: What are you talking about?

JR: We heard what she said, how she manipulated you based on your pregnancy and abortion.

Bianca: How could you know about that?

JR: I bugged your office, for your own good ofcourse.

Bianca: This is none of your business.

JR: It is if it affects your work for, our company.

Bianca: It doesn't affect my work. I'm still capable of challenging you.

JR: All things considered, I'd say you need a good rest, a good long stay at Oak Haven.

Bianca: You're just using this as an excuse to get rid of me, and poison this town.

JR: That's your opinion. But rest assured that this grifter here, she'll get what's coming to her.

Bianca: You will not touch my daughter.

JR: You don't have a daughter. Hopefully the doctors at Oak Have will make you realize that, while this woman goes to prison. Unless ofcourse, she's willing to buy my good graces with some, sexual favors.

.

Bianca couldn't stand the though of JR forcing her child to do anything like that. When the guards came for Miranda, Bianca attacked them, and yelled for Miranda to run away. Miranda wanted to help her mother, but Bianca was telling her to run. Miranda's survival instincts made her run. She didn't know where she was suppossed to go, but right now she just had to keep on running.


	608. Chapter 608

Chapter 608

.

When Miranda fled from JR's goons she had no clear destination, just had to get away. But she had nowhere to go, little money, and no doubt JR had at least a few corrupt cops on his payroll. They would be looking for Miranda to throw her into jail. Miranda didn't even have time to grab a coat. So now, she was freezing in the December weather, and on the run. As bad as it was for her right now, Miranda knew she had to fix other things. She had never realized just how much her mere presence had made things better for people. When she wasn't there, it left a hole in their lives that they didn't know how to fill. Miranda had to put things back the way they were, for all of their sakes.

.

Miranda: God, I figure father Clarence works for you. Please put things back to the way they were. I'm sorry, I was just in pain, I didn't think of others, only myself. But I need to go back, for them. I'll deal with my own pain, but I now see that they need me. Please, help my family.

.

While Miranda was praying she saw a police car pulling up beside her. Jessie was in the car and got out to approach Miranda. No reason to think he knew her in this new world, but even if he was on JR's payroll, jail was better than freezing to death.

.

Jessie: You seem a bit lost, can you tell me your name?

Miranda: My name is Miranda Mona Montgomery. My mother is Bianca Montgomery, her wife is Maggie Stone. My father, Michael Cambias, is dead, and I'm glad about that.

Jessie: So far so good. Your moms are worried about you.

Miranda: You know me Jessie?

Jessie: Pretty much your entire life.

Miranda: Can you take me home?

Jessie: Ofcourse, get in. And I have an extra coat for you, you really shouldn't be out here without a coat.

Miranda: It's a long story, but I just want to go home to the people who love and need me.


	609. Chapter 609

Chapter 609

.

When Jessie found Miranda he called Bianca and Maggie, let them know that their daughter was okay. Both women hugged Miranda when she came home, grateful that their daughter was home. This did not mean they weren't a little bit angry that she hadn't called. Miranda was just glad that Bianca was okay, she wasn't in police custody or anything like that. It seemed things were back to normal.

.

Bianca: I am so happy that you're back. Where were you?

Miranda: It's a long story.

Bianca: We have time.

Miranda: I started wandering, just in a daze really. I found this church, went inside, and I ran into an old priest, named father Clarence. You might not believe what happenned next.

Bianca: I met father Clarence, back when I was pregnant with you. So try me, tell me what happenned.

Miranda: I started talking, wondering what things would be like if I'd never been born. And he showed me. Things were horrible, almost everyone was worse off. Except for JR, he seemed to be profiting from hurting others.

Bianca: I believe it. I couldn't imagine my life without you, I just knew it would be worse. I love you, and I would go through all that hell again just to have you.

Miranda: I know, and I am so sorry that I worried you.

Bianca: It's okay, just don't do it again. And know that your family is here to help you in any way you need. We love you.

Mirnada: I love all of you too.


	610. Chapter 610

Chapter 610

.

Bianca was so grateful that Miranda was okay that she decided not to punish her. What Miranda really needed right now was love and understanding. On Christmas the whole family was together, except for Erica. Much of the family, particularly Miranda and Kendall, were not ready to see her again. But Bianca went to see her mother for two hours on Christmas day. The family understood, Bianca was a very kind and forgiving woman. Erica's assistant Joni was also here, evidently she didn't have anyone else to spend Christmas with. Maybe Erica had her good points, helping this young woman. Perhaps there was hope for her after all.

.

Over the next four months Miranda dealt with her issues through therapy, both individual and family therapy. She knew that her family loved her. Despite how she was concieved her mother truley loved her. She did well in school, and won a part in the school play. The school was doing a version of the old movie "Clue." Miranda played ms Scarlett, Spike played mr Green, AJ played Wadsworth. Bianca, Maggie, Kendall, Ryan, Babe, Jamie, all came to see their children in the play. In the ending, where ms Scarlett was revealed as the murderer, threatened Wadsworth with the gun, later on Miranda joked she was getting the seductress/murderer out of her system. In her family, that was a relief. Her whole life Miranda had been best friends with her cousin Spike and with AJ. They weren't official siblings, but sometimes it felt like the three of them were siblings. But, all of their bodies were changing, they had feelings they didn't expect. Miranda didn't expect that the friendship the three of them had would be changed by sexual attraction. But Miranda soon learned that she was having her first real crush on a boy.

.

Erica continued her business relationship with Wallace Brady. They were exporting cosmetics and making women feel beautiful in countries where women where considered second class citizens, if that. Erica hoped this would be the legacy she would be remembered for. In one year Wallace's new baseball team, the San Antonio Bandits, would make their debut in the major leagues. Wallace also wanted to introduce the first woman to play major league baseball, he dreamed of being remembered alongside Branch Rickey. Erica liked this idea, and gave him one of her own. Their was a story on the internet, about a young man in highschool, who stopped another student from putting pills in a girl's drink to drug and rape her. Although the rapist went to prison, his father retaliated by having the young man harrassed, thrown off his highschool's baseball team. Erica suggested offering this young man a position on the Bandits, set an example for young men everywhere. Wallace agreed, he also wanted to be remembered for this more than his decades of womanizing. Erica also continued her affair with Joni in private. She had never been attracted to women before, but she liked Joni. Joni stood by her when noone else did, that meant a lot. Erica would bring Joni to charity events, some speculated, but noone really thought Erica Kane was suddenly a lesbian. She never confirmed or denied the rumors, she seemed to like the media attention. Joni also helped Erica to act somewhat younger, learn how to skateboard, eat a little food that wasn't neccessarily healthy such as ice cream and pizza. Erica wondered if she was having a mid-life crises. On the upside, that would mean she's live to 110.

.

Kendall discovered two things in April. One was that she was pregnant again. Although it was a suprise, it was a good suprise. But then, she learned she had Amyotropic Lateral Sclerosis. The symptoms terrified her, muscle twittching, losing her ability to walk, to speak, even to think. David promised to search for a cure, but he acknowledged that might not be possible in time to save her. Kendall didn't yet show any of these symptoms, she might not for 20 years. But more likely than not she would develop them eventually. Another thought terrified Kendall even more, that she might pass this disease along to her unborn child, or had already given this to Spike. And if there was the chance Kendall's unborn child might have ALS, Kendall wasn't sure if she should have it.


	611. Chapter 611

Chapter 611

.

Kendall was uncertain what to do. The thought of not being in control of her own body, her mind, Kendall would rather be dead. But it wasn't just her, there was also her unborn child to think about. It would be many years, decades even, before they would know for certain if this child had ALS. Kendall loved her baby, but she didn't want him or her to go through that kind of pain. Kendall knew she had to talk with Ryan about her fears.

.

Kendall: Do you know what this disease means?

Ryan: Yes. I married you for better or worse, in sickness and in health. I'll take care of you.

Kendall: You won't have to. I'll blow my brains out long before that happens.

Ryan: That's not funny.

Kendall: I'm not kidding. I'd rather be dead than go through all of that.

Ryan: And what kind of example does that set for Spike?

Kendall: That he shouldn't have to live in pain. I don't want suicide to be his first instinct. But, if he ends up diagnosed with ALS, I couldn't blame him for this. At any rate, I am pregnant right now, but I don't have to remain pregnant.

Ryan: We can take care of this child, together. Help him or her through whatever comes.

Kendall: We'd be in our 50s when this child becomes a teenager, do you really think we could help the kid through juvenile ALS? Especially if my symptoms have become severe by that point?

Ryan: Yes, I do. I love the kid.

Kendall: So do I, but maybe it's not fair to make this child go through all of this.

Ryan: What about Spike? We've already told him, he's looking forward to being a big brother.

Kendall: Yeah. I know this whole thing isn't fair to him, or you, me, and especially it's not fair for the baby. But I am it's mother, and I will do what is best for him or her. Even if that means not having this child.


	612. Chapter 612

Chapter 612

.

David and Adam were often competing with each other to be the "cool grandfather" to AJ. Their feud was about as civil as it ever was. With David being the official team doctor to the Trenton Mud Puppies, a major league baseball team, it was hard for Adam to compete with that. One day, Adam was taking AJ and his best friend Spike to Trenton. According to Adam's research there was a local field near the stadium. On this field Babe Ruth and other Yankees played an exhibition game against a negro league team, Babe Ruth hit three home runs in this game. It was a thrill for two 15 year old boys to play in the same field where Babe Ruth himself once played. Then, David would take Spike and AJ to Waterfront Park and show them the actual locker room and dugout, before all four of them saw a game. This was going to be a good time for the kids, Kendall had other plans for the weekend. On Thursday Kendall went to see Erica in private. It was their first encounter since Erica shot Kendall. It was hard for Kendall, but right now she needed her mother.

.

Erica: I'm glad you're ready to see me Kendall.

Kendall: I need something from you.

Erica: Whatever it is I'll do it.

Kendall: And you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Ryan or Bianca.

Erica: Ofcourse.

Kendall: David says I have ALS.

Erica: Oh my god, I'm sorry.

Kendall: I don't have the symptoms, yet. But I will develop them. David promised to look for a cure, he's arrogant enough to think he can do it. In the meantime, I'm pregnant again.

Erica: I take it this is not good news.

Kendall: Not when there's a chance this kid will be paralyzed, won't be able to speak. That this kid won't have control over their own mind or body.

Erica: Do I understand that you're considering having an abortion.

Kendall: It's not an easy decision. I do love this child, but it's not fair to put him or her through that kind of pain. So yes. I've scheduled an abortion for Saturday, when Spike is on his little trip with AJ. I need someone to drive me, someone who won't judge me for this.

Erica: I will do this for you, hold your hand if you like.

Kendall: Thank you. Just tell me, does our family have a history of ALS?

Erica: No. If this is genetic, you might have gotten it from your father. Perhaps I should have tried to figure out who that was, found out if his family had a history.

Kendall: Would you have had me, if you knew there was a chance of this?

Erica: When I was pregant with you, I was torn about what to do. Honestly, if I had known, it might have tipped the scale the other way.

Kendall: Thanks for your honesty mom.

Erica: That doesn't mean I don't love you.

Kendall: I know. I love Spike, but if there's a chance he'll develop ALS, I'm starting to second guess my decision. I didn't know back then, but all I can do is what's right for this child now,


	613. Chapter 613

Chapter 613

.

Erica picked up Kendall as she promised. Kendall still hadn't completely forgiven her mother, but right now she needed her help. Erica could see this was a hard choice for Kendall, and tried to comfort her.

.

Erica: Do you want to talk about it?

Kendall: What's to talk about? This baby would very likely develop juvenile ALS. So I'm killing it to spare it from a horrible life.

Erica: Maybe you shouldn't think of it as a child just yet.

Kendall: Too late for that. I can't delude myself into thinking it's just a clump of cells. I think of this as euthanasia. I'm not really clear why abortion is legal and euthanasia isn't.

Erica: Did you mean what you said? That you'll kill yourself rather than suffer this disease?

Kendall: Yes. I don't plan on doing that today, not until I start experiencing the symptoms. When there's no hope of recovery, then I'll kill myself.

Erica: I would mourn you, but I would understand if you did. I'm sorry, perhaps I should have determined who your father was, learned what his family's medical history was.

Kendall: Are you saying you wish you hadn't had me?

Erica: It seems I've given you the one thing I never wanted for you?

Kendall: What's that?

Erica: Pain, misery, a hard life.

Kendall: Yeah well, thanks for nothing.


	614. Chapter 614

Chapter 614

.

Erica took Kendall home after her procedure. Ryan was waiting for her, it wasn't hard for him to figure out where she had been.

.

Ryan: Did you do it?

Kendall; Yes.

Ryan: So what do we tell Spike?

Kendall: I don't know. Do you hate me for this?

Ryan: Honestly, I don't know how I feel right now.

Kendall: If it helps any, I hate myself right now.

Ryan: Then why did you do it?

Kendall: Because it wouldn't be fair to have a child, only for him or her to suffer like that. I did what I had to do, and I'm the one who has to live with it.

Ryan: Except it's not just you who has to live with it. I have to live with the fact that my child is dead. Spike got to look forward to being a big brother, how exacly do we tell him that his mommy just aborted his little brother or sister.

Erica: That Kendall did what was best for the baby, hard as it was.

Ryan: Erica, this does not concern you.

Kendall: Why not. She was there for me and held my hand when you wouldn't.

Ryan: Yeah, she did. She made Spike deaf, tried to murder you and Miranda. I suppose helping you abort my child is a step up.

Kendall: I haven't forgiven her completely, but I needed her today.

Ryan: Well, I'm glad you have someone to help you through this pain. I'm not so lucky. My child is gone, who am I suppossed to turn to.

Kendall: We could lean on each other for support. Or are you not capable of looking at me without thinking of what I did?

Ryan: I'm sure I'll get past it, someday. But for now, I don't know.

Kendall: Well I supposse I should thank you for your honesty.

.

Ryan could see his wife was in pain. He wasn't sure if their marriage could survive this, but he could at least comfort her right now. Ryan hugged his wife. Kendall was grateful to at least have this moment.


	615. Chapter 615

Chapter 615

.

When Spike returned home from his trip his parents sat him down and explained what happenned. Her mother was diagnosed with ALS, and it was likely that her baby would have had it. So Kendall had an abortion. Spike was feeling many emotions after this. Scared that he might also have this disease one day. He felt betrayed that his parents told him he was going to have a little brother or sister, only for them to take it away. Spike also felt sympathy for his mother, the symptoms she would likely experience over time, and for what she was going through after the abortion. And Spike had the fear of losing his mother. She admitted that she might decide to end her own life when she started feeling the symptoms of ALS. This frightened Spike, that his mother might kill herself. He also wondered, would he do that to himself, to avoid ALS? Spike began hanging out more with AJ and Miranda. They were his family too, he hoped they would never leave him.

.

Bianca didn't neccessarily agree with Kendall's choice, but she understood why she did it. Bianca made it clear that she was here for her sister. In truth, Kendall began spending more time with both her mother and sister. The three of them had a long way to go, but they were family after all. And it was clear that Kendall needed both of them right now. She was struggling with depression, the fear of dying in pain, the fear this meant that she was not a good person. And her marriage to Ryan was in a difficult phase right now. He was having trouble dealing with her decision. Bianca did some research and suggested that the family have a memorial service for Kendall's child. Some families found closure in this ritual. This ritual seemed to help, but it didn't cure all.

.

Erica's business venture in the middle east began turning a profit much sooner than even she had expected. Wallace was thrilled. He'd always hoped to make money on these cosmetics, thus his investment, but he was thrilled it was happenning so soon. Clearly he'd underestimated how much women wanted to feel beautiful, all over the world. Wallace tried to court Erica, and she told him she was dating Joni. He was a little suprised, but he also felt there was nothing that made someone feel young like a much younger lover. And if Erica now preferred women, that was just his bad luck. He was still willing to make money with Erica Kane. But for now Erica was not ready to come out publicly.

.

Bianca worried about her children. Little Frankie was seven, and he seemed to have feminine instincts, playing with dolls, singing along to girl's songs. Bianca and Maggie made it clear to all of their children that they would always love them, no matter what or how they turned out to be. But they also knew firsthand how difficult it could be. When they held hands in public, they worried about who was going to give them dirty looks, who might try something violent. If little Frankie was gay, or transgender, he would have a harder life. But at least he would have a family who loved him. But then, the family had another reason to worry about Miranda. There was a rumor at her school that Miranda was dating her cousin Spike. At first Bianca assumed it was just a rumor that some jerks started as an excuse to pick on Miranda again. But then she saw the pictures, that someone had allegedly captured on their cellphone. Bianca wasn't an expert, she couldn't be sure if this photo was real or doctored. But, if it was real, Miranda was indeed kissing her own cousin.


	616. Chapter 616

Chapter 616

.

Bianca and Maggie had made it clear to Miranda at a very early age that whether she was straight, gay, or anything else, her mothers would always love her. Bianca still loved Miranda, but seeing her kissing her cousin, that was something she didn't expect. Then again, for all she knew the photo was a fake. Bianca decided to give her eldest child the benefit of the doubt, and ask her about it.

.

Bianca; Miranda, I want to talk to you for a minute.

Miranda: It sounds serious.

Bianca: I saw a photo, of you kissing a boy. Specifically, you were kissing Spike. Did you?

Miranda: Yes. We've been kissing for, a couple of weeks now.

Bianca: You are aware he's your cousin.

Miranda: I don't want to sound rude, but wasn't your first kiss with aunt Kendall?

Bianca: I didn't know she was my sister. Specifically, I didn't grow up with her. You gre up with Spike. When I was married to Ryan you and he were like brother and sister.

Miranda: This isn't something he or I planned on, but we are attracted to each other.

Bianca: I really hate to consider this. But, has this been consensual?

Miranda: Yes. How could you think Spike would do something like that?

Bianca: I didn't want to think that, but I had to be sure.

Miranda: Well yes, I consented, so did he. Does this freak you out?

Bianca: Yes. I can only imagine how Erica will feel about two of her grandchildren being together.

Miranda: Now there's a thought. We can freak her out for fun.

Bianca: I'd rather not. She and I have made progress lately. On the other hand, she tried to murder you, made Spike deaf, if you two want a little revenge I won't stop you.

Miranda: Is it worth noting that everyone on the plane is a distant cousin of everyone else?

Bianca: Most are very distant cousins. I'd be lying if I said I was okay with this.

Miranda: Are you prohibiting me and Spike from being together.

Bianca: I'll speak with Kendall and Ryan. We'll talk and make a decision together. Whatever happens, you know I still love you.

Miranda: I know, and I love you too.


	617. Chapter 617

Chapter 617

.

Bianca told Kendall and Ryan the news. Miranda and Spike were kissing, possibly dating. The fact that this was all consensual on both of their part's was a bit of a relief, but the news itself was still weird.

.

Kendall: Are you serious, or are they just doing this for revenge against Erica?

Bianca: I actually asked Miranda that question, but she says that she and Spike have been have been "experimenting" for a few weeks now.

Kendall: "Experimenting?" Why couldn't one or both of them just be gay?

Bianca: So, what do we do now?

Kendall: I'd be lying if I said I want my son dating his cousin.

Bianca: I agree. But if we tell them they can't see each other, at 15 it would just make it more exciting. They'll be less likely to break up.

Kendall: So we should pretend we're okay with this?

Ryan: Maybe I haven't been spending enough time with Spike. His school lets out in less than one month, and we always talked about a big road trip where we saw every major league baseball stadium. I'm not sure two months is enough time, but we could see some stadiums, and other sights.

Kendall: I'm not sure I can get off work for two months.

Ryan: I can.

Kendall: So just the two of you?

Ryan: On a father-son bonding trip. And you had him during your little, trip.

Kendall: Are you trying to torture me over that?

Ryan: No, but I think he should have this adventure with his father.

Bianca: It would give Miranda and Spike a few months apart. If they still want to be together after that, I'm not sure there's much we can do.

Kendall: But most likely, two 15 year olds, they'll just drift apart.

Ryan: Here's hoping. And, our marriage, maybe it's best we have a little time apart.

Kendall: Yeah. Hopefully our marriage will be made stronger by time apart, and their relationship will drift apart.

Ryan: Yeah, hopefully.


	618. Chapter 618

Chapter 618

.

Spike seemed excited to be going on a baseball road trip with his father. He didn't deny that he was dating Miranda, but he would apparently rather see baseball than his new girlfriend. Miranda also seemed okay with Spike going on this trip, rather than be with her. Bianca had prepared herself for more of a fight on this, she wasn't sure if she should be relieved that Miranda didn't complain that her boyfriend didn't want to spend the summer with her. She said that she and Spike would be texting and skyping over the summer. This wasn't a bad way for cousins to keep in touch, but the distance prevented them from kissing. This whole thing seemed oddly familiar to Bianca. She watched the tape of the recent school play version of "Clue." Spike had played mr Green. The plot involved mr Body blackmailing the six main characters. Mr Green's secret was that he was a homosexual, which in the 1950s would mean he'd lose his job at the state department. Bianca noticed that Spike seemed to fumble a few of his lines. In particular, in one of the endings mr Green was revealed to be a plant, ms Scarlett joked "I thought men like you were usually called a fruit." Spike fumbled this line, seemed to momentarily forget what his response was suppossed to be. Even though they had all rehearsed that line, it seemed to hit Spike hard. Bianca remembered, when the school was planning the play, Spike did object to playing mr Green. It was just becoming clear why exactly this seemed familiar. It had been almost 20 years since Bianca and Ryan pretended to be a couple because she was terrified people would learn she was gay. And now, it seemed their children were following their playbook. Miranda and/or Spike was gay. If Bianca had to guess, it was more likely to be Spike, given his reactions in the school play. By this time Ryan and Spike were already on the road. All Bianca could do was tell her theory to Kendall, and she could prepare herself to have a talk with her son when they got back. It did trouble Bianca that her daughter was lying to her, but they would talk about this and work through it together.


	619. Chapter 619

Chapter 619

.

Bianca told Kendall her suspicion that Spike was gay, that his relationship with Miranda was a ruse so noone would find out the truth.

.

Kendall: So you think Spike is secretly gay?

Bianca: Yes. I think he and Miranda are doing, pretty much exactly what Ryan and I once did.

Kendall: So they'd rather everyone think they're, kissing cousins, than gay?

Bianca: Yeah. There was a time when I would have rather people thought I was a great big slut than to think I was a lesbian.

Kendall: But Spike grew up with you and Maggie around, he knew me and Ryan aren't homophobic. Why would he think he couldn't come out to us?

Bianca: I don't think you two are the ones he's worried about finding out. Spike has also seen people pick on Miranda for having two mommies. And he's been picked on by other kids for having a Cochlear implant.

Kendall: Yeah, kids can be pretty cruel. What do you recommend, should I ask him straight out?

Bianca: No, he has to decide for himself when he's ready to come out. You just have to make sure he knows it's okay to be who he is.

Kendall: Yeah. He's on this road trip with his father, maybe Spike will come out to his father as they bond.

Bianca: It might happen, just prepare yourself for the possibility that he'll tell you this when they come home. And don't be offended if he tells his father first.

Kendall: Thanks Binks, I appreciate your help.

Bianca: I'm just glad I can prevent my nephew from going through some of the pain I went through.

.

For several months Erica had been bringing Joni with her to charity events. They never kissed in public, only danced to fast songs, never slow ones. The press began speculating that she and Joni were a couple. When asked about it Erica tried to be delicate. She denied it was a physical relationship, while also making clear that same-sex relationships were nothing to be ashamed of. It was not unlike the line from the old Seinfeld sitcom "Not that there's anything wrong with that." Joni was understanding about this, she had also struggled with when to come out. Joni made it clear she would never out Erica, it was up to her if and when to make their relationship public. But Erica could see the secrecy was hurting her girlfriend. Then one day, Kendall confided to Erica that Spike might be gay. Spike was with his father on a road trip, seeing as many baseball stadiums and other sights as they could. It was entirely possible that when they came back, Spike would be ready to come out to his mother. Erica knew she had not handled it well when Bianca came out, or even before. She remembered one time, when Bianca was a child. Erica was working as a model, brought Bianca to a photoshoot. One of the lighting technicians made a comment about the hairstylist, used a homophobic slur. Erica got angry, she said "How dare you accusse him of being gay." In hindsight Erica realized she was sending Bianca a message, it was not okay to be gay. Her anger had been at accusing the hairstylist without evidence, not at him thinking it was wrong to be gay. This undoubtedly made it hard for Bianca to accept who she was. Erica couldn't undo the past, any of her sins, but she could try to learn from her mistakes and try to help Spike now. When she and Joni went to a fundraiser for education a reporter once again asked Erica "Are you and this woman involved in a romantic relationship?" Erica's resonse this time was "Yes, Joni is my girlfriend." Joni was a bit suprised, but grateful. In front of everyone the two women kissed.


	620. Chapter 620

Chapter 620

.

Ryan and Spike were at Carlsbad Caverns National Park. It had been a fun day, exploring the caves together. Now they were camping, making their own smores. Ryan checked his e-mail on his cellphone. He only checked his e-mail at the beginning and end of the day, his son checked e-mail more often. Ryan also saw a news alert, it seemed that Erica Kane had officially come out as a lesbian. This news suprised Ryan, Spike saw the look on his face.

.

Spike: Everything okay dad?

Ryan: Yeah, it's just a little publicity stunt your grandmother seems to have cooked up.

Spike: What's she up to now?

Ryan: She's claiming she's in a relationship with her female assistant Joni.

Spike: So you don't think Erica might be into girls?

Ryan: She's been with many men, no women until now.

Spike: She is getting older, maybe she just likes having young eye candy by her side.

Ryan: That sounds like her.

Spike: It could also be a Pee Wee Reese thing.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Spike: Pee Wee was a hall of fame shortstop, played for the Brooklyn Dodgers the same time as Jackie Robinson. One day when the Dodgers went to take the field, people started yelling things at Jackie. They used words that I'd rather not repeat. Pee Wee saw this, and I guess he figured "Hell if I want to be on the same side of history as these people." So he trots off to first base, engaged Jackie in a brief conversation, and in front of everyone he puts his arms around Jackie's shoulder.

Ryan: It's a good story. So you think Erica is doing this because she wants to stand in solidarity with Bianca.

Spike: Yeah, maybe it's that.

Ryan: Spike, is there something you want to tell me? You know you can tell me anything.

.

Spike decided it was time to tell his father the truth. He had been hiding it for so long, and he knew his parents would accept him either way.

.

Spike: Miranda and I aren't dating. But she is a good friend, she's been helping me to hide the truth.

Ryan: Whatever the truth is, I'm still your father. You can tell me anything.

Spike: I'm gay. Are you okay with this?

Ryan: Yes. I'm actually honored that I'm the first person you told, except for Miranda.

Spike: Maybe I should have waited and told you and mom at the same time.

Ryan: You can tell her when we get back.

Spike: I'm a little scared, not everyone will be as accepting as you and mom.

Ryan: No they won't, but to Hell with them. Hopefully you can find a young man and fall in love together. And you always have your family. So why give a damn what the others think?

Spike: Good point. Thanks dad.

Ryan: Anytime.


	621. Chapter 621

Chapter 621

.

Bianca asked Miranda about this theory of hers, namely that she and Spike weren't a couple and they were only pretending because Spike wasn't ready to come out.

.

Bianca: So, is it true?

Miranda: Well let me put it this way. If it is true, it's not exactly my secret to tell.

Bianca: I can respect that, but I don't want you lying to me.

Miranda: I'm sorry. Spike and I had this whole thing planned. We mainly wanted the other kids at school to think we were kissing. Then you asked me about this, and I sort of panicked.

Bianca: It's okay. And you and he should end it soon. It isn't fair to you or him if everyone thinks you're both off the market.

Miranda: Yeah, maybe you're right.

Bianca: So, is there any boy or girl you actually like?

Miranda: As a matter of fact there is. I like AJ, but he thinks I'm with Spike.

Bianca: Does AJ feel the same way about you?

Miranda: I'm not sure. The three of us always hung out together, and I think Spike had a crush on him too.

Bianca: You should tell AJ how you feel, and maybe tell him you and Spike are no longer a couple. You don't have to out Spike, just say that it isn't working out between you two. I don't know whether he prefers boys, girls, or both. If AJ only likes boys, you should prepare yourself for the risk that you'll get hurt. It's a risk, but take it from me it's a risk worth taking.

Miranda: Thanks mom, I'll take the risk and tell AJ how I feel about him.


	622. Chapter 622

Chapter 622

.

Bianca and Kendall weren't sure what to make of Erica's announcement that she was now involved in a relationship with a woman. She was 54 years old, but would never admit that in public. Erica had only been attracted to men so far. It was true that some people came out only late in life, but she had briefly considered sending Bianca to a sexual conversion camp to make her straight again. Perhaps she just wanted publicity, if it were that maybe it was part to let Spike know it was okay to be gay. That wasn't so bad. But there was also the possibility that her friend Wallace was right. Maybe Erica just wanted to feel young again by having some attractive eye candy by her side. Or, it was possible that Erica Kane was not a zero on the Kinsey Scale. Kinsey was a pioneer in sexual studies. That meant he was brave for taking on what others wouldn't, but it also meant that, as a scientist, his studies involved a lot of trial and error. The Kinsey Scale rated a person's sexual preference from 0-6. Zero meant exclusively heterosexual, six meant exclusively homosexual. It occurred to later scientists that perhaps merely 0-6 was too small, or that there should be rankings such as 1.5 or 5.25. Erica might not have been high on this list, but maybe she wasn't a zero either. Bianca and Kendall still had their issues with Erica, but this they were willing to accept about her.

.

Joni was glad that Erica was finally publicly embracing their relationship. But Erica still spent a fair amount of time with Wallace Brady. They had a good business relationship, one which stood to make both of them a lot of money. But Joni was jealous, Erica had only been with men before, what if Wallace was able to seduce her? Joni tried to hide her jealousy, but feared it was showing. What she had read about Wallace, she didn't like, but perhaps she was biased against him. Wallace's detractors accused him of conning money from a church, and of making many films whose only purpose seemed to be showing hot women shooting guns and engaging in lesbian sex scenes. And ofcourse his political career. Wallace Bradyhad been pro-choice when he entered politics, and believed in some gun control. He quickly changed both positions. One day Wallace came over to discuss business matters. Erica was running late from another meeting, but Joni was already here. Joni made a wisecrack, later she wouldn't remember what she said, but she knew it was bad.

.

Joni: I'm sorry.

Wallace: I'll let it slide, this time. But I get the feeling you don't like me.

Joni: I don't like what I've read about you.

Wallace: Such as?

Joni: When you were in Congress, you pandered to the pro-lifers and the NRA nuts.

Wallace: More than 70% of the people support abortion rights, more than 80% support some gun control. But the people who don't, tend to vote on those issues alone.

Joni: So you admit to pandering.

Wallace: I think of politics as like business. I give people what they want, they send me to Congress. I wouldn't vote for slavery or genocide, but other things yes.

Joni: That's not exactly my idea of leadership.

Wallace: Well it's my idea of democracy.

Joni: You also conned money, or at least suits, from a church.

Wallace: I was running an employment agency. This local church had a program of giving the homeless suits, for job interviews. The minister gave me the suits, I showered and shaved the individuals to put on their best face to get a job. How is any part of that illegal?

Joni: Fair enough. But some of your movies, it seems like the whole point was just hot women shooting guns and lesbian sex scenes.

Wallace: Your point being?

Joni: You don't find that, exploitive?

Wallace: An argument can be made for that, but another argument is that they show strong women shooting the men who sexually assault them. And what can't really be denied is that these movies make money. Take Arnold Schwarzenegger, he came to this country with nothing. But he became a movie star, earned a fortune, married a Kennedy, and got elected governor of California. The first time I saw him in a movie he was ripping a man's arms off and beating him to death with his own arms. That might seem stupid, but there was a very good reason he did that.

Joni: Because that's what people wanted to see.

Wallace: And he provided it.

Joni: I'm actually more concerned with the allegations he groped women.

Wallace: And I'm willing to give Schwarzenegger the benefit of the doubt. Besides, he allegedly groped them while using cocaine. I've met the man, believe me when I say that pumping iron is his drug.

Joni: And you?

Wallace: I've never touched a woman who didn't let me, or who was underage.

Joni: I've heard rumors about your movies. That you film scenes that are sexual, with no real intention of puttimg them in a movie.

Wallace: A lot of movies film scenes and determine later what works and what doesn't. Most of these scenes are on the DVD extras and the fans appreciate it. No woman was forced to film these scenes and they were paid. But we both know that some of my behavior, might not be "Appropriate" but it isn't illegal and hardly rises to condemnation from the Me Too movement. Why don't you say what really bothers you about me.

Joni: Okay, I think you're trying to steal my girlfriend.

Wallace: I don't Erica belongs to anyone but herself. I've made clear to her my feelings, and it's up to her to decide what to do. If she chooses to remain faithful to you, that's my bad luck. But, if she wants to have a little fun, I look forward to it.


	623. Chapter 623

Chapter 623

.

Miranda decided to take her mother's advice and tell AJ how she felt. It had been awkward kissing Spike, they were cousins after all, even as a pretense it had been awkward. One day, with barely a week left in the summer, Miranda spoke with AJ in private. Spike had informed Miranda that he had come out to his father, and would tell his mother when he came back home. Still, she couldn't betray his secret unless he was ready. Miranda wasn't going to out Spike, that had to be his decision, but she could let AJ know she was single.

.

Miranda: I thought I should let you know, Spike and I are no longer a couple.

AJ: The long distance thing didn't work out?

Miranda: No it didn't. And truth is, kissing your cousin, really wasn't as much fun as it sounds.

AJ: My mom always says that you're suppossed to make mistakes when you're young. But I've stayed out of prison so, she seems proud of that. Are you okay with the break-up?

Miranda: Yeah, and he's okay with it too. I guess we were just experimenting. But there is another boy I really like.

AJ: Well this other boy better treat you right, or he'll answer to me.

Miranda: About that, it's you. I like you. And if you don't like me in return I'll get over it but I thought you should know the truth.

.

AJ told Miranda how he felt about her. Specifically he kissed her. It was his first kiss, and she considered it her first real kiss. However this turned out, they were glad they had done it together.


	624. Chapter 624

Chapter 624

.

The next few months in Pine Valley were calm, a least comparitively speaking. Erica's family eventually came to accept her again. By Christmas even Miranda was willing to see her grandmother, as long as the visits were supervised. Erica continued to date Joni, and have a business relationship with Wallace. In a few months their team, the San Antonio Bandits, would make their major league debut. So would Ginny Baker, a pitcher who would become the first woman to ever play major league baseball. Joni however was more concerned with her own suspicions that Erica was cheating on her with Wallace. She was not the only one in Pine Valley to fear that her partner was cheating on her. Kendall and Ryan's marriage had been slowly falling apart ever since the abortion. Ryan was willing to take care of her if her ALS progressed, but Kendall made it clear she would rather commit suicide than go through all of that pain. Ryan and Kendall did not seem to have a romantic relationship anymore, they were more like co-parents to Spike. Spike came out to his mother when he returned from his baseball trip with his father. They both helped Spike in dealing with his sexuality, and with the taunts that simple minded people called him. But Ryan spent more time with Leo and Greenlee than he did with his wife, they helped him deal with his emotions about the whole thing. Leo was usually there in the room, usually. Kendall suspected Ryan might have resumed his relationship with Greenlee. But Kendall also began spending time with Zack Slater. Zack had moved to Pine Valley to open a casino, Kendall was an investor. Ryan suspected that Zack and Kendall might be having an affair. Despite all of this the time leading up to Christmas was relatively peaceful. David would later look back at this time with nostalgia. The time when things started getting messy was in early January, when a young redhead came to him begging him to save her from a heart-attack. She was clearly agitated about something, so David brought the redhead into his office and put his stethascope to her heart.

.

David: Okay, your heart is beating at a faster rate than is normal, but it doesn't sound too serious. Is there a history of heart disease in your family?

Redhead: I don't know, I was adopted.

David: Do you drink a high amount of energy drinks?

Redhead: Yes. I was nervous about a jo interview today, so I drank about six redbulls.

David: That would explain it. I wouldn't recommend doing that on a regular basis, or really ever again, but I don't think you're in any immediate danger. So your heartbeat should return to normal in a day or two. If it doesn't, come back and see me.

Redhead: Thank you so much doctor Hayward, you saved my life.

David: I wouldn't go that far. Now, about your health insurance.

Redhead: This is awkward, I'm between jobs at the moment. My new job, if I get it, would give me insurance, but I don't have it at the moment.

David: Then we'll keep this our little secret.

Redhead: You would really do that for me?

David: It was a few minutes of my time, I just used a stethascope that can be used again, and no other hospital supplies. So yeah, it's more important to me that you be healthy. So like I said, don't drink any more energy drinks for the next three days. If your heartbeat hasn't returned to normal after that, please come back.

Redhead: I understand. I was just so nervous about this job interview. I'm Marissa by the way.

David: Nice to meet you Marissa.

.

After Marissa left the hospital she walked to her car, and recieved a call on her cellphone. This call was from a local prison. Marissa was a lawyer, she was getting a call from one of her clients. The receptionist informed Marissa that if she accepted the call she would be charged the monetary value of the call, and that it would be recorded. Marissa accepted the call and was connected to her client JR Chandler.

.

Marissa: Hello JR.

JR: Hello Marissa. How's my appeal going?

Marissa: Not bad. With any luck, you'll be out of prison in a few months.

JR: Good work. And that project we discussed, did it go according to plan?

Marissa: Yes, I just met David Hayward for the first time.

JR: Excellant. I know we can't go into too much detail, because lawyer-client priviledge isn't covered during this call, but I just want you to know I appreciate all that you've done for me. I love you.

Marissa: I love you too.


	625. Chapter 625

Chapter 625

.

Spike was hanging out with friends this Saturday. He wasn't on a date, just friends like Miranda and AJ. Their parents were glad that AJ and Miranda had a chaperone of sorts. Spike's parents each told him they might not be home when he got home, sadly Spike knew his parents probably weren't going on a date, at least not with each other. After Spike left Kendall began making herself look more presentable. It seemed she wasn't even trying to hide this from Ryan anymore.

.

Ryan: You look pretty good, for someone who's going to a "business meeting."

Kendall: Yeah. You've been working out a lot, trying to impress the guys at the gym? If you have something to ask, just ask.

Ryan: Fair enough, Spike's not here. Are you having an affair with Zack Slater?

Kendall: Yes, I'm going to meet him now.

Ryan: You know he's a grandfather right?

Kendall: A fairly young grandfather. And what about you? Are you having an affair with Greenlee again?

Ryan: Yes.

Kendall: Does Leo know?

Ryan: Not from me he doesn't. You planning on telling him?

Kendall: What the hell do I care if Greenlee's cheating on her husband again? I won't tell, but depending on how careful you two are, Leo may be suspicious already.

Ryan: Fair enough. So what is there left for us to talk about?

Kendall: I don't know. Have fun with Greenlee I guess.

Ryan: Have fun with Zack.


	626. Chapter 626

Chapter 626

.

David and Anna were suppossed to meet with the owner of a local grocery store tonight. This store provided job opportunities to people with developmental disabilities like Leora. Anna and David had some questions. They wanted to make sure this man paid a fair wages and treated these employees with respect. But Anna had an unexpected crises at the police station so David went alone, asked all the questions he and his wife agreed upon, and left the meeting cautiously optimistic. He returned home prepared to talk with Anna about these opportunities for Leora, who was now old enough for a part-time job. But when he got home Anna seemed angry about something.

.

David: Everything go okay at the police station?

Anna: It's fine. How did the meeting go?

David: I think it would be good for Leora. Her job would mostly involve stocking shelves and I think she could handle it. And they pay union wages, could help her take care of herself.

Anna: I really hope you were there tonight.

David: What are you talking about?

Anna: Are you having an affair?

David: No.

Anna: Because I could probably forgive an affair but, if you were skipping out on Leora...

David: I would never do that. I made a mistake, so did you. But that's a line I wouldn't cross.

.

At this point Anna presented David with a picture. It showed David at the hospital with a young woman. David recognized the woman, it was the redhead who drank too many energy drinks and feared she was having a heart-attack.

.

Anna: Who is she?

David: A patient. Beyond that, I can't say.

Anna: A package arrived addressed to you. I probably shouldn't have opened it. Anyway this picture came with a note. "Dear dr Hayward, I know you are having an affair with this woman. Unless you want your wife to know, you will make it worth my while."

David: I only met this woman once, strictly a doctor-patient relationship.

Anna: So who sent this note?

David: I don't know. Maybe this woman is a con artist, although clearly she has a partner who took this picture.

Anna: But if you're not having an affair, how would blackmail work?

David: Maybe they know I cheated on you with Krystal years ago, took a shot in the dark that I'd be cheating again.

Anna: I guess it's possible. But even if this woman is a con artist, she would know for certain whether or not you had sex with her.

David: I can't say for certain what she'd say because I don't know where her loyalties lay. But I swear I would never cheat on you again.

Anna: Don't make that promise. Just promise you'll never be neglectful towards Leora. I would believe that promise.

David: Fine, I give you my word I would never abandon my duties as Leora's father.

Anna: Thank you. I'm sorry I accussed you of not being a good father.


	627. Chapter 627

Chapter 627

.

In late January Wallace brought Erica with him to Texas. She got permission from her psychiatrist to leave the state for this business trip. In less than a month their team, the San Antonio Bandits, would begin spring training. The team's stadium was complete. It was being named William Bonney Stadium. William Bonney was better known as "Billy the kid." Wallace clearly loved telling the story of how Billy stole cattle from a local cattle man named John Tuntsall. Tuntsall and his posse tracked down Billy, tied him up, and began questioning him, to find out who he worked for. Billy undid his ropes, got the drop on them, and held Tuntsall at gunpoint. The rest of the posse quickly held their rifles at Billy, he knew he couldn't take them all on. So Billy says to Tuntsall "You got some good men on your posse, room for one more?" Despite the rocky beginning of their relationship Tuntsall became what Billy never had before, a father figure. And when Tuntsall was murdered by his business rivals, the courts were too corrupt to prosecute the murderers, Billy sought revenge, murdered those responsible, and thus became an outlaw. Wallace loved telling Erica and Joni this story, he showed them a particular Texas landmark. It was an old saloon, now a tourist trap. The owner claimed that at this saloon, Jessie James tracked down Bily the Kid. and tried to get him to partner up with him. Whether this story was true or not, Wallace enjoyed the whole experience. Clearly he was a cowboy at heart. He also took the girls for target practice. Apparently the laws of Texas allowed a convicted serial killer and mental patient like Erica to still shoot a gun. Joni seemed worried that Wallace was a bad influence on her girlfriend, but Erica seemed oblivious to Joni's fears. She suspected that Erica was having an affair with Wallace. Joni finally confronted Erica about her fears shortly before they left Texas.

.

Joni: Are you having an affair with Wallace?

Erica: Yes. I'm sorry.

Joni: Is it almost over?

Erica: I'm sorry Joni. Despite how good you made me feel, in the end I'm just not gay.

Joni: So I was just eye candy, to make you feel younger?

Erica: I guess I had a mid-life crises.

Joni: Well I'm not going to be your assistant, just hoping you'll like me again.

Erica: So you're not coming back to Pine Valley with me?

Joni: No, I think it's best for everyone if we just do a clean break.

Erica: I can respect that. I would like to give you a generous severance check.

Joni: As long as it's just severance, and you're not trying to buy me off.

Erica: It's just severance to help you get settled in whatever life you choose for yourself.

Joni: Thank you. Take care Erica.

Erica: Take care Joni.


	628. Chapter 628

Chapter 628

.

Anna was serious when she said she could forgive another affair by David. But this woman Marissa was unknown to them. If she was trying to blackmail David, what else was she capable of? Anna hired Tad to investigate her. She figured Tad could do this without using police resources, which would have drawn attention from Anna's superiors, and he could bend the rules more than he could. He found what he could and reported back to Anna.

.

Tad: I found no direct evidence that David is having an affair, with anyone.

Anna: So she was just a patient?

Tad: I also found no hospital records she was ever David's patient. Does he ever treat anyone, off the books?

Anna: Sometimes a hypocondriac will come to him, convinced they're dying. David calms them down. If he doesn't use hospital supplies maybe.

Tad: Yeah, I've seen the hospital security camera, she was agitated about something. Maybe she was a hypocondriac, maybe she wanted to talk to her lover. I honestly don't know which.

Anna: What did you find out about this woman specifically?

Tad: Her name is Marissa Tasker. She was born exactly one month after Babe so, she's literally younger than David's daughter. Marissa was the only child of Roy and Lydia Tasker, they were both killed by a drunk driver when she was 17. She has one arrest on her record.

Anna: What was she arrested for?

Tad: Well it seems that Marissa helped put herself through college, and law school, working at a massage parlor, which gave some of it's clients a little "Extra." The charges against her were dropped due to lack of evidence, namely the prosecution couldn't prove which employees were legitimate and which ones broke the law. And if you're wondering, there's no evidence David was arrested in that particular bust. Since then Marissa has not been arrested, I guess this scared her straight. She's now a criminal defense attorney, never been married, no children. There is one more thing, one of her clients is JR Chandler.

Anna: That would explain it. JR hates David, it does make sense he would want to torture us like this.

Tad: Maybe, but we don't know for certain Marissa is involved.

Anna: Someone had to take the pictures, and JR couldn't have recruited the photographer from prison.

Tad: No, but he could have asked someone about to be released to do this.

Anna: Perhaps, I think I'll have a word with ms Tasker myself.


	629. Chapter 629

Chapter 629

.

Marissa left the prison. She had just spoken with her client, JR Chandler. Only the two of them knew for certain what had been discussed. As she was heading towards her car Marissa was stoped, by Anna Hayward.

.

Anna: Ms Tasker, can I speak to you for just a minute?

Marissa: I have other appointments today.

Anna: This won't take long, are you sleeping with my husband?

Marissa: No. I don't sleep with married men.

Anna: Someone took this picture of the two of you.

Marissa: Okay, he was my doctor. I was nervous for a job interview, just drank too many Redbulls. I then panicked, thought I was having a heart-attack, so I went to a doctor. I don't know why someone would tell you I was having an affair with him.

Anna: Specifically, someone tried to blackmail David, threatened to tell me if he didn't pay.

Marissa: Look, I have no idea if your husband is cheating on you, I can only say it's not with me.

Anna: I can actually think of one person who would want to torture him, your client JR Chandler.

Marissa: I highly doubt that. The prison guards monitor his communications pretty carefully.

Anna: But they don't monitor his communications with you, his lawyer.

Marissa: So everytime something bad happens to your family, JR is responsible?

Anna: Not everytime, but enough times yes. Do you know what he did to Bianca Montgomery?

Marissa; Yes I do, I saw the photographs from the night he beat her.

Anna: How can you defend a man who would do that to women?

Marissa: Everyone deserves representation. And for what it's worth, I think JR has changed for the better.

Anna: I'm skeptical of his claim. Let me just give you some advice. If you really are innocent, be very careful around him, he can be very manipulative and very violent towards women. Second, if you and he are plotting something, stay away from my family. Because I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe, anything.


	630. Chapter 630

Chapter 630

.

Erica's business trip to Texas was over in time for her to return to Pine Valley by late January. This was good, because Miranda and Spike's highschool was having a play, beginning early Febuary. It meant a lot that the family trusted her enough to allow her to go to these functions again. The play was called "12 angry jurors." It was a version of the classic movie "12 angry men." They were modifying it to include women jurors and a more racially diverse jury. The basic plot was the same. Spike got to play the hero, juror number 8. AJ was playing his antagonist, juror number 3. Miranda might not have been the lead but she was excited to play juror number 4. This juror was one of the last three to vote guilty, but the only one who based their vote entirely on logic. A lot of their families were coming to opening night to wish them good luck. Bianca, Maggie, Kendall, Ryan, Babe, Jamie, David, Anna, Adam, Erica. They were all looking forward to this family night. They didn't know, someone was planning to murder one of them. And one of these people would not survive the night.


	631. Chapter 631

Chapter 631

.

The school play went well. Everyone remembered their lines, and the audience was entertained. Most of their families were there to cheer them on. When the play ended much of the cast wanted to go to the after party, to celerate that all of their hard work had payed off. Kendall and Ryan noticed that Spike seemed to be flirting with one of his cast members. Ryan and Kendall didn't always get along much these days, but they coud set aside their differences for one night for their son, especially if Spike might be falling in love with a boy for the first time. David and Anna came to see AJ, Anna had also come to see him as her grandson, it seemed unlikely that Leora would ever have children so Anna knew this might be as close to being a grandmother as she ever came. David stayed with AJ while Anna went to get the car and pull it around, so they wouldn't be in the cold for very long. David and Anna usually took turns doing things like this. Later on, David would regret that he didn't get the car on this particular night. As Anna got to her car she heard someone near her. Presumably it was some parent getting their own car for their child. Anna never saw who it was, never saw the gun. But this person pulle out a gun, and shot Anna three times in the back. David heard the gunshots. He feared it was his beloved Anna. He told AJ to stay in the school, then rushed out. David saw Anna, lying on the pavement, in a pool of her own blood, no idea why this was happenning to her. David immediately called 911. He tried to comfort his wife, told her everything would be okay. But as a doctor David was familiar with this type of wound. He knew it was very unlikely that Anna would survive the night.


	632. Chapter 632

Chapter 632

.

Anna was rushed to the hospital. Maggie and Bianca offered to go to his house, baby-sit Leora until David came home with news, whatever that news might be. As much as David wanted to believe that his wife would be okay, as a doctor he knew that was unlikely, given her wounds. Someone shot Anna in the back, three times. This was a deliberate hit, someone wanted her dead. David's thought turned to one person in particular, JR Chandler. JR hated David, hated Babe, and David believed he would murder Anna just to make him suffer. Ofcourse David had no proof of this, and JR couldn't have committed this murder while he was in prison. Clearly JR had to have an accomplice. David suspected it was JR's lawyer, Marissa Tasker. She set up the whole thing of pretending to be sick, having those pictures taken that might make it seem like David was being unfaithful. Ofcourse David knew he had himself to blame for that. If he hadn't been unfaithful to Anna years ago, she wouldn't be afraid of every female patient he had. David told the police to question her before she went under for surgery. If she didn't make it, he knew she would want her murderer brought to justice. Unfortunately Anna didn't know much. She never saw the person who shot her. She saw a woman running away, a woman with red hair. But Anna wasn't sure who it was exactly. She couldn't even be certain that the woman who ran away was the same woman who shot her. David held Anna's hands as she was knocked unconsciouss for the surgery. It was hard for him to walk away and let the doctors do their job. He was a doctor, and a very arrogant one, he thought he knew this surgery better than they did. But David knew they needed to be left alone. He just had to wait. Babe and AJ were here to provide what comfort they could. Anna was family to them, and David needed his loved ones right now. Then dr Maria Gray came into the room. David recognized the look on her face all too well, he had worn the same look many times when he told patients bad news. Anna was dead, someone was going to pay for this.


	633. Chapter 633

Chapter 633

.

After Anna was shot a number of friends and family came to the hospital to help David through this difficult time. Krystal was not one of them. It might have been awkward for David's former mistress to comfort him over the shooting of his wife. Anna had forgiven Krystal, they had even become friends over time, but Krystal had something else to do tonight. Anna's statement to the police was that she was probably shot by a woman, a redhead specifically. Krystal knew a specific redhead, one who might have become involved in some kind of scandal involving David. Krystal knew Marissa's parents many years ago. These two didn't know each other well, but Krystal really hoped none of the accusations weren't true. She went to see Marissa this night. Marissa was alone in her apartment.

.

Krystal: Where were you tonight?

Marissa: How is that any of your business?

Krystal: Anna was shot tonight.

Marissa: Oh my god. Is she going to make it?

Krystal: The doctors don't know yet. David thinks you might be a suspect.

Marissa: Why would I shoot anyone?

Krystal: Someone sent Anna pictures of you and David, implying you two were, intimate.

Marissa: Yeah, Anna confronted me about those pictures. I don't know who sent them, it wasn't me. Besides, the man's old enough to be my father. Believe me, I have no desire to have sex with David Hayward.

Krystal: Thank God.

Marissa: How is my sex life the business of the whole town?

Krystal: At any rate, the police will question you about where you were tonight.

Marissa: I'll tell them the truth. I was here, going over documents for cases I have this week.

Krystal: Was anyone working with you?

Marissa: No.

Krystal: Did you at least order pizza?

Marissa: I ate tv dinners, didn't even watch tv.

Krystal: That's a pretty weak alibi.

Marissa: Who knew I'd need one?

Krystal: David might come after you for revenge, even if there's no proof. Do you have a way to protect yourself?

Marissa; Other than caling 911, not particularly.

Krystal: I have something for you.

.

Krystal took a gun from hr purse and handed it to Marissa.

.

Marissa: Where did you get a gun?

Krystal: I bought it, it's fully registered.

Marissa: I've never fired one before in my life.

Krystal: It's only for emergencies, in case David or anyone else comes after you.

Marissa: Why are you going through all of this trouble, you barely know me.

Krystal: Do you remember me, from when you were a child?

Marissa: I think so. You and my mom worked together at a diner for a little while. I used to play with your daughter Babe.

Krystal: I was good friends with your mom, and I want to believe that her daughter is a good person. So, for everyone's sake, I really hope you're telling me the truth.


	634. Chapter 634

Chapter 634

.

Marissa felt bad about Anna's death. She seemed like a good person, but the one time they met Anna falsely accussed Marissa of sleeping with her husband. All Marissa knew for certain was she didn't murder Anna, but the police might not take her word on that. Marissa didn't believe JR, her client, had really arranged for this murder, but she wanted to be certain. She went to the prison to speak with JR personally.

.

JR: Anything good to report?

Marissa: No, Anna Hayward was murdered, a few das ago.

JR: I'm sorry to hear that. Has David been arrested for his crime?

Marissa: You're saying David murdered his wife?

JR: That would be my best guess, he's the only person I can think of who would murder her. But then I haven't been in Pine Valley for awhile, I could be wrong.

Marissa: David seems to think you and I murdered her. I didn't.

JR: And I'm okay with taking your word on that. And I have an alibi, I was already in prison. David is either grasping at straws, or trying to cast suspicion on someone else.

Marissa: Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm just a little nervous.

JR: About what?

Marissa: That if David really thinks I murdered his wife, he might come after me. Krystal is worried about me too, she even gave me a gun to protect myself.

JR: This is just a guess, but was Anna murdered with a gun?

Marissa: Yes she was. How did you know that?

JR: Krystal had an affair with David, maybe she wanted him out of the way. I think she probably conspired with David, but I'm probably biased.

Marissa: That's why she gave me the gun, she was planting evidence on me.

JR: Okay, let's think about this calmly. Did you touch the gun, are your fingerprints on it?

Marissa: On the outside yes, so are hers. I never checked to see if there were bullets inside. So unless she wiped her fingerprints, hers would be the only ones on the inside. She said it was registered to her, but that could be a lie.

JR: You should get rid if the gun, throw it in the river.

Marissa: No, if the police catch me destroying evidence they assume I'm guilty.

JR: You don't know for a fact that this gun is the murder weapon. If they ask, just say you're a big believer in gun control.

Marissa: No, I have to give the police this weapon, for you.

JR: Why for me?

Marissa: You told me you weren't responsible for the murder. So if this gun is th murder weapon, it could lead to the real murderer and exonerate my client.

JR: I can't ask you to take that kind of risk for me.

Marissa: I'm doing it anyway.

JR: I love you.

Marissa: I love you two. I will do everything I can to get you out of here. And when I do, after a certain amount of time has passed after I'm no longer your lawyer, then we can be together.


	635. Chapter 635

Chapter 635

.

Jessie was a little suspicious of Marissa's story. Her story that Krystal just gave her a gun that may or may not be the weapon that killed Anna. Nevertheless he checked on this story. Marissa allowed herself to be finger-printed. Her prints did match one set on the outside of the gun. However, there was a second, unknown, set of prints, on both the inside and outside of this firearm. And the gun was registered to Krystal Carey. The lab technicians were testing the weapon to see if it was the murder weapon. In the meantime Jessie went to question Krystal.

.

Jessie: Krystal, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Hopefully you can help us solve Anna's murder.

Krystal: Anna was my friend. I don't know what I can do but I'm happy to help.

Jessie: Every little bit of intel helps right now. Do you own a gun?

Krystal: Yes, fully registered I assure you.

Jessie: May we test it? It would really help us if we could officially eliminate you as a suspect.

Krystal: I don't have it. I gave the gun to someone else for her protection.

Jessie: Who was this other person?

Krystal: Marissa Tasker.

Jessie: So, after Anna was shot, you gave your gun to a total stranger?

Krystal: She's not a total stranger. I knew her parents, a long time ago.

Jessie: So your fingerprints would be on the gun, both the inside and outside?

Krystal: I guess so.

Jessie: And, where was this weapon the night of the murder?

Krystal: Locked up in my safe at home.

Jessie: And you were at the same play as her that night?

Krystal: Yes, I was seeing my grandson act that night. What exactly are you saying Jessie?

Jessie: I don't want to believe you'd commit cold-blooded murder, but there does seem to be a fair amount of circumstansial evidence. The murder weapon was a smith and wesson, which you own. We don't yet know if it was the same weapon but ballistics will prove it, one way or the other, soon. And there is the fact that you gave the gun to someone who's practically a total stranger.

Krystal: Why would I murder Anna?

Jessie: My best guess, you wanted David all to yourself.

Krystal: That's ridiculous. Whatever mistake David and I might have once made I would never murder his wife.

Jessie: Your gun is currently at the police station being tested. If you did do something illegal, you should confess now. The prosecutor might go easier on you if you confess before the lab tests are done.

Krystal: I'm not saying anything until I speak with a lawyer.


	636. Chapter 636

Chapter 636

.

Krystal was brought to the police station for questioning. She had already excercised her 5th amendment right not to testify, and a public defender had already been assigned to her. Jessie believed that ballistics would soon prove that her gun had been used to murder Anna, and he wanted her arrested as soon as this happenned. He had investigated Marissa Tasker, and found a connection between her and Krystal. Years ago, Marissa was putting herself through law school working at a massage parlor, which the vice squad suspected was offering customers something that was both extra, and illegal. Marissa was arrested in a raid, so was Krystal. The charges against both women, and most of the others, were dismissed due to lack of evidence. Suprisingly, Jackson Montgomery represented Marissa at her hearing. Jessie would have thought he'd represent Krystal, who he knew much better back then. At any rate, Krystal might have viewed Marissa as a casual friend, but seemed okay trying to plant the murder weapon on her and let Marissa take the blame. Jessie wasn't sure why Krystal would murder Anna, maybe she just wanted David all to herself. He didn't understand why she would suddenly do all of this, but he decided to just let the evidence speak for itself. Then the lab tech gave Jessie the report, and the results suprised him. But he had a duty to inform Krystal and her attorney immediately.

.

Public defender: My client has nothing to say.

Jessie: Fair enough. But I thought you should know that Krystal here is free to go. Ballistics proved it was not the murder weapon. I'm just curious as to why she asked for a lawyer.

Public defender: You were accusing her of murder, most innocent people would be asking for a lawyer at that point.

Jessie: Fair enough. You are also allowed to take the gun home. It's no longer evidence and it is your property, but if you give it to someone else without the legal paperwork, we will confiscate it, and you could face charges.

Public defender: Understood. Thank you for clarifying that officer.

Jessie: Just one more thing.

Public defender: Yes Columbo?

Jessie: About Krystal's arrest years ago, for going to an illegal massage parlor.

Public defender: Those charges were dismissed. There is no evidence that my client knew about any alleged iillegal activities.

Jessie: I'm just curious as to why she asked her friend, Jackson Montgomery, to defend Marissa Tasker instead of herself?

Krystal: I have legitimate reasons. Beyond that, I'd rather not say.


	637. Chapter 637

Chapter 637

.

A number of people came to Anna's funeral. David used to joke that a wedding was much like a funeral. You have to get dressed up, do what they tell you, and very few guests actually want to be there. It was true, but the joke was less funny now. The hardest part was telling Leora that her mother was never coming back. By contrast the funeral was almost easy. Many came to pay their final respects to a friend. Even Dimitri came from Europe for this. David was well aware of Anna's brief affair with Dimitri, and who was he to deny the man a last chance to say goodbye. The only person David would have refused at this point was Marissa, David believed Marissa had murdered Anna at JR's bidding, and he wasn't shy about sharing his opinion with anyone willing to listen. Jessie came, as did a number of other cops. They wanted to pay their final respects to one of their fallen sisters. The general opinion among these officers was that Anna had been murdered by any of the punks she had arrested, and was now free. This frightened all of them, because any of them could be next. After the funeral Jessie went to the reception. He wanted to be able to speak to Bianca in private, and time was an issue.

.

Bianca: What did you want to talk about?

Jessie: I'm sorry to do this today, but the hearing is in three days.

Bianca: What hearing?

Jessie: JR has applied for a pardon from the governor. In three days he has a hearing in front of the Board of Pardons. They either recommend that the governor pardon the individual, or not.

Bianca: After all he's done, I seriously doubt the governor woul pardon JR.

Jessie: I hope you're right, but our current governor seems to have a weakness for pardoning rich white people. I think they're bribing him, but I can't prove it. And with less than a year left on his term, he's less worried about scandal. And his lawyer, she's very good. But as one of his victims, you have the right to attend this hearing, and argue against him being free.

Bianca: I'll be there, so will Kendall. If they listen to us, or common sense, JR will never be free again.


	638. Chapter 638

Chapter 638

.

Adam came to JR's hearing, planning to argue on behalf of his son getting a pardon. Marissa also seemed somewhat passionate about her client. Many others planned to argue against JR being freed. Bianca, Babe, David. Kendall was suppossed to come, but she was running late. Bianca was trying to call her sister, but couldn't reach her, she was starting to get nervous. Marissa arrived and waited for the baliff to arrive with her client. She and Bianca had never met before, now they tried to avoid eye contact. Marissa was well aware what JR had done to Bianca, she had no reason to think Bianca wanted JR to be freed. This wasn't the first time she had to cross-examine a sympathetic witness, nor was it the first time the witness asked Marissa an obvious question.

.

Bianca: How can you defend a man like JR?

Marissa: Everyone deserves adequate representation, it's in the constitution.

Bianca: Maybe, but you don't have to defend a man who beats women.

Marissa: I can't justify what my client did to you 20 years ago. But he has done better while in prison, has tried to make himself a better person.

Bianca: He tried to fool me once into thinking he had changed. Turns out he just got smarter and more manipulative. JR claimed he had gotten better and used that to steal my baby, while abandoning his own child.

Marissa: Again, not pretending he didn't do very bad things once. But he's trying to do better, and I think he deserves another chance.

Bianca: Oh my god, are you in love with him?

Marissa: I can assure you we have never had a physical relationship. That would be very unethical.

Bianca: So he hasn't manipulated you, make you believe you could be together once you're no longer his lawyer?

Marissa: Ofcourse not.

Bianca: You're not a very convincing liar.

Marissa: Don't believe everything you hear about lawyers.

Bianca: I can't stop you from being his lawyer, but if he is manipulating you, be careful. I know first-hand what he's like when he doesn't get everything he wants. JR Chandler doesn't take rejection well.


	639. Chapter 639

Chapter 639

.

Bianca testified aout what JR had done to her. How he beat her, left her to die on the street on a cold Febuary night, and all because Bianca couldn't make Maggie love him. During this testimony JR whispered something to his lawyer. Bianca couldn't hear what was being said but it seemed that they were having a disagreement over her next course of action. Suprisingly Marissa didn't cross-examine her. She said that the issue wasn't whether her client was guilty of his crimes, only whether his more recent actions warrented a pardon from the governor. Kendall still hadn't come, and Bianca was starting to get worried. David was set to testify next. He had examined Bianca after her attack and could testify about how it signified JR was a violent sociopath, give medical proof of this. Marissa objected, stipulating to JR's actions meant there was little reason for this testimony. But the board wanted all the facts before deciding if JR Chandler should be a free man. David clearly did not think JR should get a pardon, but he tried not to let his anger show too much. After David testified Marissa cross-examined him.

.

Marissa: Dr Hayward, how many battered women have you treated as a doctor?

David: Many, too many to count.

Marissa; Have all of these abusers been sociopaths?

David: Some, not all.

Marissa: And you claim that, 20 years later, there is no possible way my client could have changed.

David: I don't condone spousal abuse. But, there is a difference between one slap and a brutal beating and leaving someone to die in the street.

Marissa: Agreed, but it seems hard to believe that you can be the judge of what my client is or is not capable of after nearly two decades.

David: I can only give my medical opinion.

Marissa: And you're certain your judgement isn't clouded?

David: I am.

Marissa: Weren't you arrested for fraud and forgery?

David: I was aquitted at trial.

Marissa: Because a jury didn't want to send a doctor to prison for saving the lives of children. But you did remove the organs of dead children for transplant, ignoring the wishes of parents.

David: Yes.

Marissa: You don't like my client, do you?

David: He framed my daughter and sent her to prison.

Marissa: Your daughter, who was arrested for robbing a liquor store?

David: She did her time, made parole, and JR framed her for a parole violation and abandoned their child.

Marissa: If the issue is my client's past crimes, I can't deny them. But you claim that you know, from an incident 20 years ago, that he cannot possibly change.

David: He hasn't. The bastard murdered my wife.

Marissa; Objection. The loss of dr Hayward's wife is tragic. But my client could not have committed this murder from prison.

David: Not without help.

Marissa: And when this murderer is discovered the police can question their motives. However no evidence has yet surfaced linking my client to this crime. But this horrible incident has clarified that dr David Hayward is not the most objective source to testify about my client's state of mind.

.

David feared he had done more harm than good for his case of keeping JR in prison. He still believed that JR and Marissa had conspired to murder Anna. If JR ended up free, because he murdered Anna, David would murder JR personally.


	640. Chapter 640

Chapter 640

.

Marissa's cross-examination made David angry. As he went out to the hall he noticed Bianca was in tears, and Babe trying to comfort her as a friend.

.

David: What's wrong?

Bianca: I just found out why Kendall didn't come to this hearing.

David: My god, something happenned to her, didn't it?

Bianca: Kendall wasn't hurt, physically. It's Kristen, she was murdered.

David: I'm sorry. I know what she meant to Kendall.

Bianca: She was like a mother to Kendall. She never hurt anyone, why would anyone want to hurt her like this?

David: I've got a fairly good idea.

Babe: I don't like JR either, but I don't know what he would gain from murdering Kristen.

David: What did he gain from beating Bianca nearly to death? Nothing, except petty revenge.

Bianca: I don't know who would murder this sweet kind woman. I do know that my sister needs me right now.

David: Ofcourse. I'll drive, you're not in a good condition to drive right now.

Babe: Maybe I should drive Bianca, I think she could use a friend right now.

Bianca: No, David's right. You should stay, testify about what JR did to you. That redhead tried to make you out to be Bonnie to some other Clyde. Testify about who he really is.

Babe: Okay, but if you need a friend to talk to later, I'm here.

.

David drove Bianca home. It wasn't a long drive, but it was silent. Neither was entirely certain what to say. Bianca knew Kendall had been through a lot in her life, but when she saw her now, after the death of her mother, this was maybe the worst she ever saw her sister. Bianca wasn't sure what to say exactly, so she just went up to Kendall and hugged her. For a few minutes they just hugged, without saying a word. Finally Bianca broke the ice.

.

Bianca: How's Lily?

Kendall: Reggie told her, he's with her now. I assume she'll need me over the next few days.

Bianca: I don't understand who would do this to her.

Kendall: Me either. She took care of me, of Lily, a special needs child, all by herself. Jessie told me it was a gun that killed Kristen. It was a smith and wesson, the same type of gun used to murder Anna. They don't know for certain if it was the exact same gun, but it might have been the same person.

Bianca: David is convinced JR was behind this, I don't know.

Kendall: I'm afraid it's worse. The truth is, there is one person I can think of who might want both dead. Our mother.

Bianca: What would she gain from two murders?

Kendall: Erica had an affair with David once, tired to seduce him again. Plus, Anna had an affair with Dimitri. So Anna was a rival for two suitors. And, maybe she hated Kristen for being a rival as my mother.

Bianca: These aren't particularly rational motives.

Kendall: No, but given Erica's past actions...

Bianca: Which the doctors say is being controlled, she is in remission for her condition.

Kendall: I really hope you're right. Because when I find out who murdered my mother, I will murder them. I would really prefer not to have to murder my second mother.


	641. Chapter 641

Chapter 641

.

Jessie was worried after Anna's murder. He had heard about terrorists, iraqi insurgents and domestic militias, who murdered one cop, and then planted a bomb at the funeral in order to murder more cops. Anna's funeral was heavily guarded, if the murderer tried anything they'd be ready. But Anna's funeral was at least mercifully peaceful. And now Kristen had been murdered. Possibly by the same person, definitely by the same type of gun. Smith and wesson guns weren't hard to get, especially on the black market. Jessie tried to think of who might have wanted both Kristen and Anna. David seemed to think JR had his lawyer Marissa murder them for revenge against David and Kendall. Kendall seemed to fear that Erica was killing again. She wouldn't say that in front of Jessie until she was certain, but Jessie figured she suspected this. Anna had been her rival for Dimitri, and for David. And Kristen had been Erica's rival for Kendall's love. These weren't particularly rational motives for murder, but if Erica was insane logic didn't apply. Then again, maybe it was just a psychopath. Anna and Kristen both took care of special needs children. Maybe some lunatic just hated people with autism or Down Syndrome. This was entirely speculative on Jessie's part, noone seemed to have any idea who this killer was, or even that it was just one killer. He was terrified that there was a homicidal maniac on the loose. But at least he was a disciplined cop, able to keep his fear and rage in check. Others, civilians, were often less in control of their emotions. And it was very easy for them to buy a gun, very easy for them to panic and for a tragic accident to occur. It wasn't long before this theory could be put to the test. The board made their recommendation to the governor. And, for better or worse, he gave JR Chandler a full pardon.


	642. Chapter 642

Chapter 642

.

David couldn't believe the governor had pardoned JR. But the more he thought about it, the more it actually made sense. The governor was a crook, using his pardon power to release a lot of rich white criminals, even violent ones. Adam had already given JR an executive position in his company, no doubt the governor would be given a high-paying position once he left office next year. David was certain JR had Anna killed, just to hurt him, and he had Kristen killed because he blamed Kendall for going to prison. But the fact was JR couldn't have murdered either woman from prison, someone else pulled the trigger. And JR's lawyer seemed the most likely person. After David brought Leora back to her special needs school, he went home, and got Anna's gun. She had always kept this locked up, never even told anyone but David. The hope was always that they would never be attacked in their own home. Maybe Anna wouldn't have approved of David taking the law into his own hands like this. Then again, Anna was willing to murder the man who molested Leora, she was willing to look the other way when David committd fraud to help Bianca, and she was willing to lie when she thought that David murdered Michael. Maybe Anna would approve of her husband avenging her murder like this. She might just want him to be more careful and rational about it than he was acting right now. JR was with Adam in Philadelphia tonight. Adam was taking his son to a 76r's game. He thought, maybe if he had done more of this when he was little, JR would have turned out better. If David were thinking rationally, he would have waited until JR came home, and ended their fued once and for all. Instead, he wanted to murder the woman he believed had pulled the trigger on Anna, Marissa Tasker. David drove to Marissa's house. She was inside, so was Krystal. David couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were arguing about something. He couldn't hurt Krystal. Maybe she would back up his "alibi" later, maybe not. Right now David didn't much care. He burst right through the door, gun in hand. Marissa was clearly terrified, Krystal stepped between Marissa and David.

.

David: Get out of my way Krystal.

Krystal: No, I'm not letting you hurt her.

David: She murdered Anna.

Marissa: I didn't.

Krystal: You can't do this David, you'll never forgive yourself.

David: I won't know that for certain until after. I'll take my chances.

.

Krystal knew she couldn't reason with David right now, so she did the only thing she could think of. She rushed at David and tried to take the gun from him. In the scuffle the gun was knocked to the ground. Marissa quickly grabbed the gun and fired a warning shot into her ceiling. She told David to back off from Krystal. He did, but it seemed like Marissa was still ready to shoot the man who had broken into her home with a loaded gun.

.

Krystal: Marissa, give me the gun.

Marissa: I didn't kill Anna, but he will clearly never accept that. He tried to kill me, he'll try again.

Krystal: You can't just murder him in cold-blood, I know you.

Marissa: You knew me for a few weeks when I was a child, what could you possibly know me?

Krystal: I know that when you were a baby you were very sick. You almost didn't survive your first month outside the womb.

Marissa; I know you were friends with my mother, maybe she told you her fears.

Krystal: I know something about you that you don't know.

Marissa: What's that?

Krystal: You said your birthday was on Febuary 18th, but you were actually born on January 27th. Check your birth certificate if you don't believe me.

Marissa: That doesn't make sense. Why would my parents lie about the day I was born?

Krystal: Because Roy and Lydia Tasker were great parents. They didn't want to celebrate the day you were born, they wanted to celebrate the day you came into their lives, Febuary 18th. I remember that day very well. I was young, scared, selfish. You were so tiny, sick. I thought you were sick, I honestly didn't think you would survive much longer. And I was selfish, didn't think I could handle seeing you die, didn't think Babe could handle losing a sister.

.

Marissa and David were beginning to realize what Krystal was trying to tell them. It seemed possible she was lying, trying to keep two people from murdering each other. But Marissa would check her birth certificate later, and neither thought Krystal was lying. It seemed that Marissa was Babe's twin sister, and Krystal and David's daughter. David was Marissa's father, and he just tried to murder her. Marissa was no longer aiming the gun at David, but she was still holding it. David couldn't think what to say, so he just walked out and drove home. Marissa wasn't sure how to feel about this right now, but she told Krystal to go away.


	643. Chapter 643

Chapter 643

.

Marissa wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. She didn't believe the murders had been committed by JR, or by Krystal, but she couldn't be completely certain. But David had checked himself into Oak Haven for help dealing with his grief over Anna's murder. Roy and Lydia Tasker had told Marissa she was adopted, that her biological mother was a junkie-whore and they had no idea who her biological father was. Maybe they were exxagerating a little on Krystal, but she did abandon Marissa because she was sick, and she didn't want to be stuck with a lot of medical bills. Three days after the incident Marissa got an unexpected visitor, it was Babe. The look on Babe's face suggested that she now knew they were twin sisters.

.

Babe: This is weird, isn't it?

Marissa: A little bit, yes.

Babe: Thank you for not having David arrested.

Marissa; As long as he leaves me alone, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt that he was mentally unbalanced.

Babe: It's weird, we used to play together, and we had no idea we were sisters. Do you remember that?

Marissa: I remember. And in case you were wondering, I had nothing to do with Anna's death.

Babe: I believe you, but I also know what JR is capable of. If he used someone else to carry out his dirty work, be careful.

Marissa: I can take care of myself.

Babe: You're not in love with JR, are you?

Marissa: I haven't broken any rules about what a lawyer can and cannot do with their client. But, as he is no longer my client, what we do together is no one's business but ours.

Babe: Fair enough. God knows I've made, more than my fair share of mistakes, I cannot judge your choices. Just, be careful. And, I'd like to get to know you, as your sister.

Marissa: I'm sorry, but I don't know if I consider you my sister. I'm sure that Krystal was a good mother to you, and that David has tried to be there for you since he found out. But Roy and Lydia Tasker were the people I was calling mom and dad since I could talk.

Babe: And I would never think they could be replaced. But aren't you curious about where you come from?

Marissa: You mean the woman who abandoned me because I was a sick infant, or the man who burst through my door with a loaded gun? I'm sure this family works for you, but probably not for me.

Babe: Okay. But just know that, when you're ready, I'll be here for you.


	644. Chapter 644

Chapter 644

.

David was not the only one who was less than thrilled about having JR back in Pine Valley. Adam was glad to have his son back, and willing to give him the benefit of the doubt that he had really changed. And indeed JR seemed to be doing better when he had a regular job. Dixie was there for her son, and she hoped that Jamie and Tad would forgive him eventually. And there was Marissa. She had to wait a month before she and JR could be a couple, but she waited. And by early April Marissa and JR were dating. A part of Marissa needed JR. Too much of Pine Valley seemed to believe that Marissa had been involved in conspiracy to commit murder. She wasn't ready to start thinking of Krystal and Babe as family yet, and she might never be ready to think of David as family. In some ways, JR was all she had. Marissa truley believed JR had changed, that he wanted to be a father to AJ again. Much of Pine Valley would never accept either of them. JR and Marissa needed each other right now. JR took his son to a baseball game in April. It was the first game of the new expansion team, the San Antonio Bandits. It also had the distinction of being the first major league game with a female player, Ginny Baker. She had a rough start in the first inning, but ended up only giving up one run in six innings before being relieved, ended up winning. The night after this game JR took Marissa out to dinner. They were having a good time, until he recieved a call from his father. Whatever it was about, he seemed to be taking it hard.

.

Marissa: What's wrong?

JR: It's my uncle Stuart, he's dead.

Marissa: I'm sorry. What happenned?

JR: Someone shot him. I don't understand, he never hurt anyone.

Marissa: Neither did Anna or Kristen. There's a homicidal maniac on the loose.

JR: Yeah, maybe.

Marissa: You think it was someone else?

JR: Stuart didn't have any enemies, but my father does. And Stuart was his identical twin. At any rate I think my father needs me right now, would you drive me home?

Marissa: Ofcourse. And just know that I'm here for you, whatever you need.

JR: Thank you Marissa, I couldn't do this without you.


	645. Chapter 645

Chapter 645

.

Adam couldn't believe that his twin brother was really gone. He knew that, eventually one of them would die, and Stuart did have a long full life. His children and grandchildren all came to his funeral. Adam feared that he was responbible for this. Stuart never hurt anyone and had no enemies, but Adam did. It seemed possible, even likely, that someone tried to murder Adam and killed Stuart by mistake. Adam held on to his children closely after this. Before, he had written JR out of his will. But now, he put JR back, they both needed family right now. JR for his part seemed to be doing better. He had a steady girlfriend in Marissa, did his job at Chandler Enterprises well, and even Babe let him see AJ again. Marissa saw Babe and her parents around, but she wasn't ready to act like a family just yet. David had completed his treatment at Oak Haven. He still believed JR was responsible for all three murders, but he would not attack anyone again. After David calmed down he realized that Leora needed him, and he would do what he could to stay out of trouble and protect his child.

Erica and Wallace were still dating. He spent much of his time with his team, traveling with them for most of their games, this made him feel young again. Wallace was considering running for office again, maybe governor of Texas. He would prefer Erica as his first lady. Wallace knew neither of them were perfect, it seemed unlikely that either of them would always be faithful, but they understood each other. Wallace and Erica worked well as a couple, as business partners, and he believed they would work well as political partners, especially if they accepted each other's faults. Bianca was also considering running for office, specifically running for congress. Although she had different political beliefs, Wallace became a sort of mentor to Bianca. In particular he suggested that Bianca try to quote studies when saying why a certain economic plan or healthcare system would help the most people. This way, she would seem like she was merely being scientific. And if she changed positions later she could quote a different study, and say she merely took bad advice the first time. Bianca suspected he was only giving her this advice because he loved Erica, and could potentially be Bianca's step-father before long. Still, his advice was sound, it just wasn't the kind of leader Bianca wanted to be. She felt it was better to take an unpopular stand and raise awareness for something that might win out later, than to be a sellout.

Kendall and Ryan remained married. Both tried to hide their respective extra-marital affairs from Spike, but they didn't bother hiding it from each other. Kendall still loved Ryan, but she was also falling in love with Zack. Ryan still loved Kendall, but he also loved Greenlee. Ryan didn't want to break up Leo and Greenlee's marriage, again, and Greenlee didn't want to leave her husband and child. Perhaps Leo suspected she was being unfaithful, but he said nothing. A part of Greenlee hoped Leo was also having an affair, he should be happy with someone else too. Greenlee vowed to herself she would be as good a mother as possible to Emma. One time, she told Leo she was working late, when she was actually with Ryan. But Leo called, said Emma was feeling sick. Greenlee left Ryan and immediately rushed home to comfort her daughter. In the month of June Kendall and Greenlee both got some unexpected news. Both women were pregnant, and neither were entirely certain who the father was.

.

Miranda and AJ were doing well as a couple. It wasn't easy, with JR back in their lives. Miranda knew how JR had beaten her mother and left her to die on the treet. If Jessie and Angie hadn't found her when they did, Miranda would never have been born. Still, Miranda never got to know her father. Even with what she knew about him, a part of Miranda would have liked to see him once. Who was she to judge AJ for getting to know his father? As long as Miranda could avoid JR, she was okay with this. They were both 16, had been dating for almost a year. Their parents knew they might soon be sexually active. They might not be thrilled about that, but they also felt their children were old enough to make this decision for themselves. The safe-sex talk was awkward, for parent and child, but neccessary. On the last day of school AJ and Miranda went on a double date with Spike and his new boyfriend Pete. After this Miranda and AJ went to her home, they saw the treehouse where they'd played together as children. They felt they were ready, and this treehouse had such good memories from their childhood. AJ and Miranda decided to make love for the first time in this treehouse.

.

One day Babe was walking when she saw someone. She only saw this woman for a few seconds, wasn't sure it was really her. But Babe thought it was Deborah, a woman she and Bianca knew from prison. Deborah was a sociopath, she murdered her parents for the money and tried to frame her own sister. While in prison Deborah stole drugs from the prison pharmacy to sell and acted as a snitch to get favors from the guards. Given her part in the prison riot, Babe couldn't believe Deborah had actually gotten out. It was possible that Babe was mistaken. But, if she wasn't, another thought occured to Babe. Maybe Deborah was responsible for the recent murders.


	646. Chapter 646

Chapter 646

.

Babe wasn't sure if she really saw her old nemesis Deborah. She looked it up on her smartphone. Deborah had indeed been pardoned last year. Babe went to Bianca to warn her, Bianca was equally concerned with this sociopath being released. Together these two went to speak with chief Jessie Hubbard.

.

Jessie: I agree that she should not have been pardoned, but I don't see what I can do about it.

Bianca: Can you at least question her about her whereabouts when these murders took place?

Jessie: I will, but it seems unlikely she would do these particular murders.

Bianca: She's a murderer and a sociopath.

Jessie: Correct me if I'm wrong, weren't you convicted of murder? And Babe you robbed a liquor store, but both of you were parodned by a governor.

Babe: We helped save hostages during the prison riot. Deborah forced hostages to play russian roulette.

Jessie: She also saved a guard by falsely confessing to murdering a child-molestor.

Babe: She knew it was either that, or have the other inmates know she was a snitch.

Jessie: For all I know she was a snitch again, maybe saved a guard. But we're getting off track ladies. The issue is not whether she deserves a pardon, but whether she has committed additional murders since her release. I will question her, but it seems unlikely she would do this. Everything I know about her suggests she only cares about herself. Deborah murdered her parents for money, tried to frame her sister to avoid being caught. In prison she stole drugs from the pharmacy to sell, and acted as a snitch to get favors from the guards.

Bianca: Exactly, she is a sociopath.

Jessie: So how exactly does committing three murders benefit her? It seems like all it would do is attract police attention and risk her going back to prison.

Bianca: Okay, you do have a point.

Jessie: But like I said, I will question her, partly because the investigation into these murders isn't turning up any leads just yet.


	647. Chapter 647

Chapter 647

.

Greenlee had something to tell Leo something, and he wasn't going to like it.

.

Leo: What's wrong?

Greenlee: I'm pregnant.

Leo: Wow, I thought your operation left you unable to get pregnant.

Greenlee: So did I. I don't know the medical explanation, but apparently it happenned. You're right that it is unlikely that I would be unable to carry this child to term. I can't terminate this pregnancy, I couldn't do that to my child. David has an idea. It would require a little bit of blood from the father, a little at a time so my immune system can adjust.

Leo: Yeah, just tell me when and where and I'll give my blood.

Greenlee: The thing is, you might not be the father.

Leo: Okay, Ryan and I can donate blood at the same time.

Greenlee: You knew?

Leo: I had a feeling.

Greenlee: Why didn't you say anything?

Leo: For better or worse I love you, warts and all.

Greenlee: So you'll help me save this child, even though it might be Ryan's.

Leo: I don't want a child to die because of the sins of it's parents, and I can see how much you already love this child. We'll be good parents to him or her. If Ryan wants to be part of this child's life, I can accept that.

.

While Greenlee and Leo were discussing their own future, Kendall and Ryan were discussing their future.

.

Kendall: I'm pregnant.

Ryan: I hate to ask but, is it mine?

Kendall: I don't know. I use protection, with you and Zack, but clearly that's not 100%.

Ryan: So what now?

Kendall: I can't have an abortion, I can't do that again.

Ryan: I'm a little confused. You did it once because you didn't want a child to inherit your potential ALS. If anything it would seem more likely that this child would inherit that.

Kendall: You're not wrong. I don't know for certain if it was the right thing, but I do know I have to live with what I did. I hate myself for it, I might never forgive myself for what I did to that child. I am certain that I can't do that again.

Ryan: Are you still planning to commit suicide if your ALS progresses too much?

Kendall: Yes.

Ryan: So, your plan is to have this child, possibly Zack's child, and planning to kill yourself when the child is, let's say seven or eight, leaving me to raise the kid alone.

Kendall: Would you prefer to raise the child and take care of me while the ALS eats me alive? I'm having this child, if you don't want to be part of this child's life I can handle it myself, for awhile. After that I trust Bianca to raise my child. And if you don't want to be married anymore, I will understand.


	648. Chapter 648

Chapter 648

.

JR was suprised when he got a text from one of his employees, she wasn't suppossed to contact him directly for a few months. Still, if she was texting him it must be important, so JR memorized the address and deleted the text from his cellphone. He then went to meet his employee, Deborah.

.

JR: What's so important that you had to contact me?

Deborah: That cop, Jessie, he questioned me about where I was when those people were murdered.

JR: You didn't confess, did you?

Deborah: Ofcourse not. The first two were months ago, I told him I couldn't remember where I was. The third murder, I said I was having sex with a man, but I couldn't remember his name. Not too far off, just by a night.

JR: Really flatterred you can't remember my name. Anyway who cares, as long as they can't prove it, you'll be fine.

Deborah: Easy for you to say, you have alibies for all three murders.

JR: Fair enough. Make sure you have an alibi for Saturday night. Go to a public place, pay with a credit card. Also, give me the gun you used, I'll make sure you're no longer a suspect.

Deborah: Thank you. And when this is over, you had better fulfill your end of the bargain, and marry me.

JR: Ofcourse. You and I are suited towards one another.

Deborah: Indeed. So don't get too attatched to this Marissa.

JR: She's merely a means to an end. She helped get me out of prison, provided a solid alibi for when uncle Stuart was murdered. And yes, she is good in bed, but little else to me. But you and I, we have expensive tastes and are willing to kill to achieve our goals. Speaking of which, how are things with your sister?

Deborah: She's getting closer to forgiving me, not putting me in her will. We just have to destroy her will, then kill her. As her only surviving relative, I would inherit everything.

JR: I thought you too had other family, cousins, her husband.

Deborah: You should take care of them first.

JR: Okay. And when this is over, you and I will live in luxury, a reward for all of our killings.


	649. Chapter 649

Chapter 649

.

Kendall and Greenlee had a complicated friendship, made complicated largely by the fact that they were both in love with Ryan. And the fact that Kendall once shot Greenlee, more or less by accident, didn't help. And at the moment it was entirely possible that Greenlee was pregnant with Ryan's baby. It was equally possible that Kendall was pregnant from an extra-marital affair herself. A complicated friendship yes, but still a friendship. One day they were both at the hospital and they ran into each other. While waiting for their respective doctor's appointments Greenlee and Kendall began talking.

.

Kendall: How is your pregnancy going?

Greenlee: As well as can be expected. David says there's still a chance of miscarriage, but he's confident he can make sure I have a healthy baby. I hope he's right, we both know David has an ego the size of Montana.

Kendall: Yeah but it's somewhat justified. David is a brilliant doctor.

Greenlee: I hope so. I appreciate you being so understanding about Ryan giving his blood.

Kendall: I know you love this child, and who am I to judge? Ryan and I have a complicated relationship, and I don't know for certain he won't leave me for you.

Greenlee; I hope not. I love Leo, and I hate myself for cheating on him, again. Leo's been suprisingly understanding.

Kendall: He loves you, I can see why.

Greenlee: How's your pregnancy going?

Kendall: As well as can be expected. David says I'll be able to have this baby, probably without complications.

Greenlee: Doesn't the fact that you had a heart transplant make a pregnancy difficult?

Kendall: Yes, and there is a small chance I could die. That's part of the reason I had an abortion the last time. Some seem to think I'm a hypocrite for having this child.

Greenlee: I don't think you're a hypocrite.

Kendall: Thank you. The truth is, I just couldn't do that again. I hate myself for aborting that child. And yes I know there's a chance that this baby will inherit ALS, and it will be my fault.

Greenlee: You should know, if you get sick, we will take care of you. All of us, me, Leo, Ryan, Erica, and especially Bianca. We're here for you. And if the pain gets too bad, if you decide to end your own life, we'll take care of this child.

Kendall: Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me.

Greenlee: What are friends for.

.

Kendall and Greenlee shared a hug. They couldn't hug each other too hard, for fear, of hurting their respective babies, but they could comfort each other now. Leo and Ryan came to see this. They were both here to offer David their blood, to help Greenlee and her baby. Ryan and Leo also seemed to be getting along right now. Whatever their past issues they were united in helping Greenlee and her unborn child. These four had an unusual friendship, but in the end they were friends.


	650. Chapter 650

Chapter 650

.

JR waited in the bushes. Hopefully they wouldn't be able to recognize him in the dark, wearing a ski mask. And if he did his job right, they wouldn't be alive long enough to talk anyway. This was a risk, but it had to be done. He needed Deborah as an ally, this would give her an alibi for this night at least. And JR wanted revenge against Kendall, he blamed her for being sent to prison. He also blamed Bianca for that, but killing Kendall now would make Bianca suffer. As JR waited, his victims finally arrived. Kendall, Ryan, Leo, and Greenlee. Despite all the bad blood between them, they seemed to be getting along. Kendall seemed okay with the fact that Ryan had cheated on her with Greenlee, was encouraging him to help her in her pregnancy. JR thought they were fools. He didn't realize that this was what seperated people like him from people like them. They were willing to forgive and accept each other. JR on the other hand was full of hatred and revenge. He had brutally beaten Bianca, just because Maggie had rejected him, and he still hated her for getting him arrested. But tonight, when he murdered her beloved sisted, JR would make Bianca pay.

.

Leo and Greenlee were going to their car. Their relationship wasn't perfect, and maybe others wouldn't understand them. But they loved each other, and their relationship worked for them. Leo knew he would always love Greenlee, even if she was pregnant with another man's child. Emma was still a little angry at Greenlee, but she'd forgive her eventually, and Emma would accept her new little brother or sister. An unusual family to be sure, but a family nonetheless. Then Leo saw him, some lunatic in the bushes with a ski mask, and a gun. Leo saw the man aim his gun, and he quickly stepped in front of Greenlee. He didn't even have time to warn Greenlee before he was shot in the chest. Greenlee was horrified, screaming for help. Ryan arrived before the security guards, wanting to stop any threat to Kendall, Greenlee, or Leo. But Ryan caught a bullet before he could help anyone. The lunatic then fled before he could be caught. He hadn't killed his original target, but he had achieved his objective. Leo could see that Ryan came back to help him. Even after all that they'd been through, Ryan was still willing to risk his life to save his friend. That was the last thought that passed through Leo's mind, before he lost conscioussness.


	651. Chapter 651

Chapter 651

.

Because Ryan and Leo were shot right outside the hospital the doctors were able to treat them immediately. Oftentimes with gunshot victims minutes, or even seconds, can mean the difference between life and death. That thought provided Kendall and Greenlee with some comfort, but not much. Seeing their respective husbands shot like that, they both knew it was possible that one or both of them were about to become widows. Kendall called Bianca, she needed to hear her sister's voice right now.

.

Bianca: Kendall what's wrong?

Kendall: It's Ryan, he's been shot.

Bianca: Oh my god, who would do that?

Kendall: I don't know, but the shooter escaped. He shot Leo too, I don't know if either of them is going to survive.

Bianca: Okay, I'm going to ask Maggie to watch Frankie and Gabby, then I'm coming right over to the hospital.

Kendall: Thank you, I could really use my sister right now.

.

As Kendall hung up she saw that Greenlee was talking to a police officer, giving her statement about what happenned. Greenlee wasn't sure who exactly shot her husband, he was wearing a ski mask and it was dark. But Greenlee was certain that it was a male who shot Leo and Ryan. When she finished with the cop she called her father, and called the babysitter to ask her to watch Emma a little bit longer. Bianca was ofcourse already on her way. Both Kendall and Greenlee needed their family right now. Then Joe Martin, the chief administrator of this hospital, walked up to them. The look on his face suggested the news was not good. Joe wished their were some magic words he could say to make it easier on them, or on himself, but there wasn't. Greenlee and Kendall just held each other's hands and waited for the bad news.

.

Joe: I have some bad news. If either of you would like me to speak with then in private...

Kendall: I think you're about to tell one of us that our husband is dead.

Greenlee: I need my best friend right now, and I think she needs me. Just tell us.

Joe: Very well, Ryan and Leo, they both died, a few minutes ago. I'm sorry.


	652. Chapter 652

Chapter 652

.

Jessie looked over what they knew about this serial killer, who had now murdered at least five people. The bullets they had removed from Ryan and Leo's corpses proved they were from the same gun that murdered Anna, Kristen, and Stuart. Before she died Anna said she had been shot by a woman, either a redhead or some woman wearing a red wig. But Greenlee was certain that it was a man who shot Ryan and Leo. Perhaps the woman who murdered Anna got rid of her gun, and someone else bought it on the black market, using it to murder Leo and Ryan. And one of those two, or a third person, murdered Stuart and Kristen. Another thought occured to Jessie. Deborah, the sociopath that Bianca and Babe knew in prison, had red hair, and no real alibi for the first three murders. Deborah had an alibi for the last two, almost as if she were deliberately creating an alibi with witnesses and a credit card receipt. David had been convinced that JR had Anna murdered from prison, maybe he was right. Jessie hadn't considered her to be a strong suspect because he couldn't see what she gained from those murders. But JR gained revenge against David, and since Stuart's death Adam had put JR back in his will. Jessie knew he had to question JR about his whereabouts tonight.

.

Marissa was sound asleep when she heard a loud banging on her door. It was JR, and he sounded scared.

.

Marissa: What is so important it couldn't wait until sunrise?

JR: The psychopath who killed all those people, he struck again. He murdered Ryan and Leo.

Marissa; Oh my god. Their children, their wives, they must be in so much pain.

JR: That's probably true. I'm worried David will come for me now.

Marissa: Why would he come for you?

JR: He probably assumes I had something to do with it. Remember when he came for you?

Marissa: I remember, but I heard he's doing better since Oak Haven.

JR: I was home alone when it happenned.

Marissa: So was I.

JR: We could say you were with me, that we were together.

Marissa: JR I can't lie to the police.

JR: You're my lawyer, aren't you suppossed to help me?

Marissa: In the first place, if you want me to be your lawyer, we have to break up, officially. We cut it close last time, but I'd rather not go to jail. Second, I am an officer of the court, that makes it illegal to lie to the police. I could lose my lisence, go to prison.

JR: Please, I thought you cared about me.

Marissa: I do, did you do it?

JR: Ofcourse not.

Marissa: Then why not tell the police the truth and let th cops do their job?

JR: I would, obviously, but David won't give me the benefit of the doubt, not unless his daughter vouches for me.

Marissa: I'll consider it.

.

It wasn't long before JR was questioned by the police. Jessie considered him the most likely suspect at this point, but he knew he could be wrong. JR claimed he was alone with Marissa the whole night. Jessie wasn't sure if JR was telling the truth, so he questioned Marissa.

.

Jessie: Was JR with you last night?

Marissa: Yes, for part of it.

Jessie: What time did he come over?

Marissa; At approximately 3am. He woke me up to talk, I'd rather not say what it was about.

Jessie: I see. So he wasn't with you all night?

Marissa: No, he was not.


	653. Chapter 653

Chapter 653

.

JR had hoped that Marissa would back up his alibi, she didn't. Jessie might not yet have proof that JR had committed murder, but he knew JR had lied to the police. By itself this made the police chief very suspicious, and he would further investigate any associates JR had who might be willing to help him commit murder. This made JR very angry at his former lawyer and current girlfriend. He went to Marissa's house, and found her putting out snacks.

.

JR: Were you expecting me?

Marissa: No, Babe is coming over.

JR: You two are friends now?

Marissa: Sort of, we've begun hanging out once a week or so.

JR: Why didn't you tell me?

Marissa: I just didn't want to jinx it in case things didn't work out with her.

JR: But apparently you listen to what she says about me.

Marissa: We've agreed to not discuss you. that might just lead to fighting with each other.

JR: Then why didn't you back me up when the police questioned you?

Marissa: I advised you to tell the truth, and I was hoping you would do that. If I had told the police one thing after you told them another, that would have made them suspicious.

JR: Which is exactly what happenned.

Marissa; I'm sorry, but I'm an officer of the court, I can't lie. Why don't we go to the police tomorrow, we tell them that you were just scared of David Hayward.

JR: They'll assume I'm a murderer, and it's your fault.

Marissa: My fault? I warned you not to lie.

JR: You stupid bitch.

Marissa: Okay, you're scaring me, and you need to leave, right now.

.

Instead of leaving JR attacked Marissa, grabbed her throat. Marissa tried fighting back, but years of prison labor and lifting weights had made JR much physically stronger. Babe arrived, and saw her ex-husband choking her sister. Babe attacked JR, tried to get him to let go of Marissa. In his rage JR turned his attention to Babe. He slapped her across the face and began attacking her. JR might very well have killed Babe, but Marissa ran to her safe, and got her gun.

.

Marissa: Let go of my sister.

JR: You're not going to shoot me.

Marissa: I will if you hurt Babe.

JR: Fine.

Marissa: You okay Babe?

Babe: I'll be fine, but I think we should both go to the hospital right now.

Marissa: Yeah, you're probably right. And JR, just so we're clear. I'm no longer your lawyer, and I'm definitely not your girlfriend. And if you ever come near me or my sister again, I will not hesitate to kill you.


	654. Chapter 654

Chapter 654

.

Babe and Marissa went to the hospital where Maria Gray examined them. Babe's bruises would heal over the next week or so. Marissa would likely have a soar throat for a few days, but that would heal soon enough. They reported what JR had done to them, complete with medical evidence backing them up. Hopefully he would be in jail by the end of the day. As these sisters were leaving David and Krystal found them, having apparently heard about the attack and worried about their daughters.

.

Krystal: Are you two okay?

Marissa: Maria says our wounds will heal in a week or so, hopefully JR will be in prison a lot longer.

David: He killed those people, didn't he?

Marissa: He didn't confess to me, but yeah, I think so. I can't believe I defended that bastard, that I thought he had changed.

Babe: I fell for his deceptions too. I was a fool, and he framed me for a parole violation. But at least I got AJ out of my relationship with JR. Speaking of my son, is he okay.

Krystal: He's dissapointed that his father is a violent misogyist again.

David: Or maybe he was just always this bad, he just learned to hide it better.

Marissa: Maybe. At any rate, I'm no longer his lawyer, or his girlfriend.

David: Thank God for that.

Krystal: I heard you two were quite the pair in fighting him off.

Babe: Yeah, I saw him hurting my sister, and I rushed to her defense. Ofcourse he might have killed us both if Marissa hadn't threatened him with the gun.

David: Wait, since when do you own a gun Marissa?

Marissa: Since "someone" broke into my home and threatened me with a gun.

David: Right, stupid question, sorry.

Marissa: I'm not an NRA nut, but betwen that, and a psychopath on the loose, I got scared, learned how to use one. Besides, I couldn't let anyone hurt my sister.

Babe: It might have taken us 35 years, but we finally learned how to be real sisters.

Krystal: I'm happy to hear that. And maybe someday, the four of us can be a real...

Marissa: I'm not ready for that yet. But I think I will be, someday.


	655. Chapter 655

Chapter 655

.

Ryan and Leo's funerals were on consecutive days, Ryan's on Saturday Leo's on Sunday. The same people went to both, Kendall, Greenlee, Bianca, Erica, Jackson, David, Krystal, Babe, Miranda, Spike, Emma, all came to pay their final respects to their friend. Adam did not go. He feared that his son was the murderer, and going to their funerals might have made their families, upset. Adam went to see his son in jail.

.

Adam: You told me you changed, that you would never do that to a woman again.

JR: I didn't. Whatever David's daughters claim I did, they're lying. You know how much David hates us.

Adam: I am well aware of what David Hayward is capable of, but I saw the pictures of what you did to Babe and Marissa.

JR: My lawyer doesn't want me talking about that case.

Adam: You also lied to the police.

JR: I told them the truth, that I was with Marissa. I don't know why she lied to the cops.

Adam: Is it true, that you murdered all of these people? My brother?

JR: Ofcourse not. I was in prison when Anna and Kristen were murdered.

Adam: You have no idea how much I want that to be true.

JR: How about we talk aout this at home?

Adam: I'm not bailing you out of this. If the judge grants bail, and you use your own money, don't come back to my house. I can send your things to wherever you end up living, but I will not live with the man who murdered my brother.

JR: Is it worth noting that I have an alibi for the night Stuart was murdered.

Adam: I know you have an accomplice. And in case you get any ideas, I'm taking you out of my will again.

JR: You always were a lousy father.

Adam: I supposse I was. Maye if I'd been there for you more, you would have turned out better. For that I am truley sorry. All I can do now, is try to do better, and make sure AJ doesn't turn out like you. Goodbye son.


	656. Chapter 656

Chapter 656

.

JR contacted his ally, Deborah, to bail him out. She didn't like exposing herself as his ally, but she also feared he would talk about her involvement if he remained in prison. The police couldn't yet prove that either of these two had committed murder, at least not since they'd been pardoned, but JR was being charged with psysically assaulting Babe and Marissa. His lawyer was trying to drag out his freedom for as long as possible, but this was slowly costing JR money. His father had fired him, so his resources were becoming more and more limited. Noone else was willing to hire him, and their plan to murder Deborah's family and take their money wouldn't work. It became much less likely that their plan to live in luxury for the rest of their lives would come to pass. This made JR and Deborah very angry, wanting revenge.

.

Marissa felt great shame for her part in freeing JR Chandler. She heard people whisper, make snide comments about her being an accomplice of a murderer. Kendall, Adam, Greenlee, they never accussed Marissa of this in public, but she could see it in their eyes. Or maybe it was just her own guilt. She began hanging out more with Babe, Krystal, even David. They were the only ones who didn't judge her. The first time Marissa met David, she had been on a mission from JR. She pretended she feared a heart attack, and just reported any observations to JR. David's wife Anna had been murdered because of JR, but he accepted her as his daughter. Marissa felt like she was being forgiven, David even aid it was a shame she and Anna never got to really know each other, they would have gotten along.

.

Bianca tried to be there for her sister as much as she could after Ryan's murder. She didn't always know the right words, but often times just being there helped Kendall. Kendall also had Greenlee. Whatever their differences each woman had been going through a difficult pregnancy even before losing her husband. They were both scared, but they helped each other, and at the end of the day they needed each other. Kendal still had the ring, the one from the day she and Ryan first met. This was a cheap ring, probably cost less than what Ryan paid for Kendall's lunch that day. But now, it seemed to be the most valuable thing that Kendall owned.

.

This whole thing was especially hard for Spike and Emma. Miranda and AJ helped Spike as best they could, but having lost his father there was only so much thet could do for him. Peter helped too, he was a good boyfriend for Spike, always there when he really needed him. Emma seemed to at least partly blame Greenlee for her father's death. She began hanging out with Jessie and Angie's son Jamal. He had been studying islam recently, helped answr some questions she had about the afterlife. This helped her a little. Greenlee suspected they might have a romantic relationship, not that she would tell her mother.

.

Ryan had been Bianca's oldest friend, losing him had been particularly hard. But Bianca had to take care of her family. Little Frankie was eight years old, and he seemed more feminine that Bianca and Maggie might have expected. His favorite show was "Supergirl" and he described the character of Nia Nal as "pretty." Maggie and Bianca weren't sure if he had a crush on her, or he admired this transgender character. Their was the very real possibility that their child was transgender. Maggie knew what it was like to be harrassed and threatened just for being gay, she feared what Frankie would go through for being transgender. She privately hoped she was mistaken, that Frankie wasn't transgender. And there was something else that frightened her. Bianca was considering running for Congress. She honestly thought she could do some good in government, could remain uncorrupted. But Maggie knew this would bring their family into the public spotlight, and the people would know more about Frankie. The same lunatics who protested outside soldiers' funerals, the funerals of slaughtered amish girls, of mister Rogers, who claimed that September 11th was God's punishment of America, all because of America's acceptance of homosexuality. These same people woul know that their child was transgneder. And this thought terrified Maggie.

.

Wallace Brady tried to comfort his beloved Erica after the death of her son-in-law. Shakespeare said "These times of woe allow no time to woo." He was right. As much as he wanted to ask Erica to marry him, now was not the time to ask. Now all Wallace could do was comfort her as a friend. But in the end, he believed they were perfect for each other. They were both successful in business, pulled themselves up by their own bootstraps. They were both "scrappers" as he liked to say. Both had killed, and knew what it was like to have to live with that guilt. Wallace didn't expect that either of them would ever be faithful to anyone, but he and Erica would accept each other, warts and all.

.

Erica tried to comfort Kendall as best she could. It was disgusting that JR was still a free man, after murdering all those innocent people. The whole thing made Erica sick to her stomach. But then, perhaps this sickness wasn't just her disgust at JR. A thought occurred to Erica. It seemed unlikely, but she and Wallace were sexually active. Erica was 56 yars old, was this even possible? Erica believed that she was once again pregnant.


	657. Chapter 657

Chapter 657

.

It was now early September, a few days before school started. Bianca and Maggie were hosting an end of the summer barbeque. It was a good relief for the family, after all they'd been through. The family wasn't out of the woods yet, JR was still free prending trial, Kendall and Greenlee were both struggling with difficult pregnancies, but they were going as well as could be expected. Wallace Brady, Erica's current boyfriend, was here as well. His team, the San Antonio Bandits, were in a tight race to make the playoffs, but he showed up because he could tell it was important to Erica. After the barbeque Wallace went home with Erica, he needed to ask her something.

.

Erica: So, do you think the Bandits will really win the World Series?

Wallace: It will definitely be an uphill battle, but yes, I think we'll win. Right now the Mud Puppies hold the record for youngest team to win it all, at only three years old. We win in our first season, no team could break the record.

Erica: Quite an achievement.

Wallace: I'm an old man Erica, I'd like to achieve as much as I can before I die, I'm considering running for governor of Texas.

Erica: I think you'd do a good job.

Wallace: How'd you like to be first lady of Texas?

Erica: Are you asking me to marry you?

.

Wallace got on his knees, and pulled out a very valuable diamond ring.

.

Wallace: Erica Kane, will you marry me?

Erica: Why are you asking? Is this because of the baby?

Wallace: What baby?

Erica: You don't know. I got it confirmed by the doctors, three days ago. I am with child.

Wallace: I'm sorry if I sound suprised. I just thought, at my age, that it was unlikely.

Erica: After Bianca was born I always used protection, religiously. But, with you, given my age, I guess we got a little careless. Is that why you asked me to marry you.

Wallace: Darling I've always taken care of my children and their mothers financially, tried to be a good father figure in their lives. But I don't marry every woman I get pregnant. But I want to marry you. We love each other, have similar goals in business, and we can be quite a force to be reckoned with in politics.

Erica: How do I know you won't cheat on me?

Wallace: I'll be honest, I probably will. And if you want to have an affair with some lucky young man, I'll understand. And whether you say yes or no to my proposal, I will absolutely be a part of this baby's life. What do you say, you and me? Two kids who came from nothing, rising in business, moving to the governor's mansion in Texas.

Erica: Maybe further. Perhaps even the White House.

Wallace: That would also be an uphill battle, but neither of us ever really shirked away from a good fight. Yeah, I don't see why we can't do that. So do you have an answer yet?

Erica: Yes Wallace, I will marry you.


	658. Chapter 658

Chapter 658

.

Noone was particularly suprised when Erica and Wallace announced their engagement. Wallace always had a weakness for beautiful women, they were both driven business people, but it wasn't just about money with these two. It was about building something, achieving what seemed impossible. It was obvious that Wallace could provide for Erica financially, and these two did seem to love each other, enough to accept each other flaws and all. People were somewhat more suprised to learn that Erica was pregnant at 56, this child would be younger than Erica's grandchildren. The wedding was set for Valentine's day, which was before the baby would be born. But not everyone was happy right now. This seemed to make JR even angrier. Any happiness on the part of Erica and her family was an afront to JR right now. His lawyer said that JR was going to prison for assaulting Babe and Marissa, all that could be done right now was to try and reduce that sentance. But then this lawyer was honest, he wasn't going to risk his liscence, his career, to break the law. JR tried contacting the governor, asking for another pardon. Unfortuately for the governor the Justice Department was watching him like a hawk, and preparing to indict him. JR planned to flee the country with Deborah, but for that he needed money. So they came up with a desperate plan, to kidnap Miranda and force Bianca and Erica to pay a very large ransom. This plan might be desperate, but it seemed the only way to avoid prison. And if it hurt Bianca and her family, that would be a bonus for these sociopaths.


	659. Chapter 659

Chapter 659

.

Miranda and AJ were on a date tonight, Bianca was with her mother and sister. Maggie was babysitting Gabby and little Frankie, watching Disney films. Maggie feared she hadn't set the best example for Frankie. If Frankie really was transgender, Maggie wanted this child to feel free to come out to their parents. So if Frankie wanted to watch a Disney princess movie, Maggie wanted him to feel comfortable watching with his mother. She let them stay up a little past their bedtime to watch the end of this movie, then put Frankie and Gabby to bed. Maggie then waited up for Miranda to come back from from her date. Bianca and Maggie suspected that Miranda and AJ were sexually active, but she knew enough to use protection, and she knew that it was not okay to stay out all night. 11pm was her curfew on non-school nights. At 10:56 Miranda came home, she and AJ were kissing goodnight, when they were interrupted. Two individuals wearing ski masks and brandishing guns just burst into the house. It was a man and a woman. They told Miranda and AJ to get into the car. Although they were wearing masks Maggie recognized the man, it was JR Chandler. He was apparently desperate enough to kidnap his own son for ransom, as well as Miranda. The woman was most likely Deborah, the sociopath that Bianca had warned her about, who murdered her own parents and had no problem killing a child. JR knew that Maggie recognized him, he had to show Bianca he was serious about killing. And after all these years he still hated Maggie for rejecting him. JR shot Maggie, in the chest and the throat, then he went with his hostages to the car. Maggie lay dying on the floor, unable to move, of speak. JR had used a silencer, so Gabby and Frankie were probably still asleep, and Bianca wasn't due back for another hour. It was very likely that Maggie was going to die before anyone found her.


	660. Chapter 660

Chapter 660

.

Miranda couldn't stop crying. JR had just shot Maggie, her stepmother, and it seemed like she might really die. Not to mention that JR and this woman had kidnapped her and AJ, seemed willing to murder his own son. AJ also wanted to break down and cry, but he had to remain strong for Miranda, had to be ready to help her and himself escape. Not to mention that AJ was the one driving the car at gunpoint, couldn't take the chance of causing an accident that could hurt Miranda, could make their abductors angry. Unfortunately her crying seemed to make JR and Deborah angry.

.

JR: Will you shut up?

Miranda: You shot my mother, she could die.

JR: She's not your mother, just your mother's lesbian lover.

Miranda: Step-mother, if you choose to get technical. And Maggie is Bianca's wife.

Deborah: Whatever. Besides if she dies, Bianca will pay us more to get you back.

JR: Not to mention what Adam will pay to get his grandson back safely.

AJ: So you'd kill your own son?

JR: Hopefully it won't come to that. Nothing personal son.

AJ: I can't believe I ever thought you had become a good man.

JR: Good is overrated. I prefer to think I'm rationally selfish.

Mirnada: Beating a woman because she rejected you? Trying to murder someone for being gay, that's rational?

JR: I have a temper, but those women are irrelevant. Now, if you two want to live long enough to be ransomed, I suggest you be quiet.

.

Bianca came home a little early. Kendall and Greenlee needed her friendship, but they seemed to be leaning on each other right now. Perhaps it was the fact that they were both handling difficult pregnancies, perhaps they just had an unusual friendship that worked for them. At any rate Greenlee and Kendall seemed to have an unbreakable bond. When Bianca came home the lights were all out, but Bianca could see something on the floor. Perhaps the kids had dropped some of their toys and Maggie was just too tired to pick them up. Bianca turned on the lights so she wouldn't trip over this, and to her horror Bianca saw Maggie on the floor, bleeding. Bianca immediately called 911. She told Maggie not to talk, to just save her strength. But Maggie feared her time was limited, she had to warn her wife what had happenned. Maggie summonned all of her strength and said "JR kidnapped Miranda."


	661. Chapter 661

Chapter 661

.

Note: Today marks exactly 300 days of consecutive posting, easily my personal record. But even Cal Ripkin jr couldn't keep up his streak forever. We are getting closer to the end, actually we've already passed the point that I originally thought would be the ending. Possibly by the end of Febuary, definitely by the end of March, we will reach the end. Thanks again to all those who've made it worth my effort.

.

Bianca was seriously considering whether or not she was in Hell right now. Her wife had been shot, might not live through the night. Their daughter had been kidnapped, for all she knew Miranda was already dead. And all this came after Bianca had tried to comfort her sister, who had already lost her own husband and was facing the prospect of raising a special needs child on her own. These all sounded like things that would be in Bianca's version of Hell. Bianca told the police all she knew. Bianca knew exactly who was responsible, JR Chandler. Even if Maggie hadn't identified JR as her attacker, Bianca likely would have made an educated guess. But they didn't yet have proof of this. The police ofcourse considered JR a suspect, and they were searching for him. But Maggie was in surgery, she hadn't had time to give the police a statement. In her state Bianca barely noticed when her cellphone began ringing. She didn't recognize the number, assumed it was probably a telemarketer. Then she realized, the kidnappers would likely use a burner phone to contact her. This kidnapper tried to disguise his voice, but Bianca knew it was JR. Still, she pretended not to notice, let him think he outsmarted her for now.

.

Bianca: Who is this?

JR: I have your daughter.

Bianca: Please, just give me my daughter back. I'll pay anything.

JR: Yes you will. Ten millio dollars in untraceable bearer bonds.

Bianca: I need a few days to get that much together.

JR: You have three days.

Bianca: I'll do it, I swear.

JR: Good. And tell Adam Chandler I have his grandson as well. I want the same price from him if he wants the boy back.

Bianca: I'll tell him.

JR: Good. I supposse this goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway. You tell the police, and Miranda will die.

Bianca: I understand, I won't tell the police. I just want my daughter back.

.

Bianca did indeed let Adam know what had happenned to AJ. Adam couldn't believe that JR was capable of murdering AJ, but perhaps he was just hoping his grandson would be okay. At any rate Adam agreed to pay the ten million dollar ranson. While she was getting the money together Bianca went to Kendall for a favor. Kendall was ready to comfort her sister, who had always been there for her.

.

Bianca: I need something from you.

Kendall: Anything you need, I'm here for you. We all are.

Bianca: I know. We all knew that JR killed Ryan and Leo, and who knows how many others.

Kendall: At least three, including Kristen.

Bianca: But we did nothing, maybe we were afraid. But maybe if we had done, something, Maggie wouldn't be fighting for her life right now.

Kendall: Are you saying, what I think you're saying?

Bianca: Yes, I can do it myself. I just need your help, in getting a gun.

Kendall: Okay, I have one. After Kristen was murdered me and Ryan got it, didn't do much good apparently. It's unregistered, serial numbers carved off. Just, be careful. I've already lost a lot, I can't lose my sister.

Bianca: I'll be careful. But if something happens to me, if I get killed or go to prison for this, just make sure Miranda, Gabby, and Frnakie are okay.

Kendall: Ofcourse I will.


	662. Chapter 662

Chapter 662

.

When David heard about what JR had done to Maggie he called her parents. They agreed to fly to Pine Valley for their daughter. David also made certain that his daughters, all three of them, were okay. Babe was not doing okay, perhaps this was as well as anyone could be expected to act when their child was being held hostage. David brought Leora to the hospital, wanted to make sure he could keep an eye on her while he visited Maggie. Krystal and Marissa were comforting Babe and Jamie as best they could. David feared that JR would murder AJ, just so David would know the pain of losing a grandson. Perhaps he was being paranoid, he hoped that was the case. At any rate, David knew what had to be done. He had to do whatever it took to protect his family, even if that meant going to prison. When this was over, even if AJ survived, David vowed he would murder JR Chandler. Many came to the hospital to comfort Bianca. Bianca hated just waiting for JR to call and confirm that Miranda and AJ were even still alive. Erica came ofcourse, did what she could for her child. But there was one thing that Bianca didn't need to know about it. Erica talked this over with her fiancee Wallace.

.

Erica: If you're going to marry into this family, I need to know you will do whatever it takes to protect this family.

Wallace: I understand the concept of "whatever it takes." I was in Vietnam in 1972. We all knew the war would be over soon, we were just trying to keep our heads down and get out of there alive. But then this hot shot officer comes here, fresh out of West Point. He also kne the war would be over soon, he just wanted to make a few points for his own career while he could. So he'd send us to capture a hill that the NVA had grown fond of. We lost men, friends of mine, but we won. But all we did was take a few pictures, prove we'd taken the hill, then abandon it. This man was a clear and present danger to us, to our friends. The idea of soldiers taking out bounties on their own commanding officers is not an urban myth. Like I said, I understand doing whatever it takes to protect your family, those who are as close to you as family. Ask me to do it, and I will.

Erica: I want you to murder JR Chandler, and whoever might be helping him. If they get away this time, I want whoever you hire to track them down. I don't care if I have to pay the ransom, and your associates, but I want them dead.

Wallace: Darling I don't always obey the law, but I don't hang out with contract killers. It might take a little while to find people who will do this, who I can trust to keep their mouth shut if they're caught.

Erica: I understand, thank you.

.

JR and Deborah had been holding Miranda and AJ for almost two full days. They watched the news, which said that they were wanted for questioning in the dissapearences, and the attempted murder of dr Maggie Stone. This made JR angry. Maybe Bianca had honored their rules, but JR was missing, late for his court dates on the assault charges. And the governor who had pardoned them had officially been indicted for accepting bribes. Clearly the only way to get out of this was to get the ransom money and flee the country as quickly as possible. Until then, JR just had to wait for Bianca and Adam to get the ransom money together. Seeing Miranda locked in the closet, scared, hungry, it gave JR a cheap thrill. He decided, Miranda would likely be free soon, and he didn't care if she suffered before then. Partly out of lust, partly out of his irrational hatred, JR raped Miranda.


	663. Chapter 663

Chapter 663

.

Bianca and Adam had obtained the money they needed to pay the ransom for Miranda and AJ. JR and Deborah got their two hostages from their respective closets. They were wearing masks, but Miranda and AJ knew exactly who their abductors were. AJ could see Miranda was even more scared now, especially around JR. He figured out exactly what this monster, his own father, had done to Miranda. Neither was ever certain if these two would actually let them live when this was all over, and now, this seemed even less likely. Between his anger at his father, and the fear that they were being taken out to be shot and murdered in the woods, AJ attacked his father. A scuffle ensued, while Deborah kept Miranda from interfering at gunpoint. Deborah tried to shoot AJ, but she missed and shot JR instead. Deborah was momentarily distracted, Miranda knew it was now or never. Miranda punched Deborah in the face. While she was down and hurt Miranda quickly grabbed her gun and forced her to lay on the floor. AJ grabbed a cellphone and called 911. His father was wounded, he wasn't getting up. The police and ambulances arrived soon. They arrested Deborah and JR. JR was taken away in an ambulance. They also examined Miranda and AJ, hopefully just as a precaution. These two still had a long way to go, they might very well need therapy for the rest of their lives. But for now, the immediate threat was over, for now they were safe.


	664. Chapter 664

Chapter 664

.

Miranda was taken to the hospital to be examined after her ordeal. This whole thing had been a nightmare, she wished she could forget it all. Miranda knew her mother, or at least one of them, would be there waiting for her. She still didn't know if Maggie had survived, but Bianca would want her oldest child to know she was okay now. JR and Deborah had both been placed under arrest, so the immediate threat was over, but Miranda was not okay. Miranda was torn. A part of her wanted Bianca to put her arms around her, let her know she was safe. The other part, didn't want Bianca to see her like this. Miranda knew all too well that she had been concieved in a horrible act. The only reason she existed was because that monster Michael Cambias had raped Bianca. And now, Miranda had herself been raped. A part of her felt like she deserved it, that it brought everything full circle. Miranda knew that was illogical, but she couldn't help but feel this shame. She couldn't even bring herself to tell the doctor that she had been raped. She said she had been kidnapped, and before that she was sexually active with AJ, but denied that she had been raped. Sure enough Bianca soon came to comfort her, hug her.

.

Miranda: Is Maggie dead?

Bianca: No. But she was shot, and honestly it's not looking good for her.

Miranda: I'm so sorry.

Bianca: This is not your fault, please tell me that you understand that.

Miranda: I know, I'm just worried for her.

Bianca: We all are. But JR and Deborah will never hurt you again.

Miranda: I hope your right. Hopefully they'll go to prison for the rest of their lives.

Bianca: If they get out, I swear I will kill them for what they did to you. I hate to ask this, but how did they hurt you exactly?

Miranda: They locked us in seperate closets, barely gave us any food or water. Didn't even let me out to go to the bathroom. I thought they were about to kill us, can't be certain if they were taking us back to you or not.

Bianca: That does sound horrible, but I actually meant...

Miranda: What do you want, a diagram? Don't ever ask me that question again.


	665. Chapter 665

Chapter 665

.

Maggie was happy to hear that Miranda was safe, but it didn't change certain medical realities. JR had shot Maggie, and she feared she would die from these wounds before long. She heard David arguing with another doctor in the hall, Maggie knew this tone. It was the tone David used when another doctor said that a patient couldn't be saved. He was just using it louder because this patient was someone he loved. When David came into the room Maggie asked him to just spit it out.

.

Maggie: I'm going to die, aren't I.

David: Eventually, 70 or 80 years tops.

Maggie: David, we've both seen this wound before. I have a few days at most.

David: According to that idiot out there, but you're much smarter than he is.

Maggie: You asked for him specifically because he is the best at treating gunshot victims.

David: We can do this. Don't you want to return home to your wife and children?

Maggie: Ofcourse I do, but that's no longer an option. I need to say goodbye to everyone. And I need to ask a favor from you.

David: If it's killing JR, consider it done.

Maggie: Actually, I meant my organs.

David: I thought you were over your old suicidal tendancies.

Maggie: I am. Because you, and Anna, and Bianca didn't give up on me, I got to have a good life, become a doctor, marry the woman I love, and to be a mother to three great children. But if I'm going to die, and I realize some organs might have been damaged beyond repair. But promise me that you will use what you can to save who you can.

David: I'm probably going to hate myself later, but yes, I promise.


	666. Chapter 666

Chapter 666

.

Note: This being chapter 666, the number of the Beast, I'm commemorating this by making tis chapter a little bit creepy. You've been warned.

.

JR lay in his hospital bed, guarded by a police officer. At the moment he could barely move, was hooked up to a respirator. This certainly hadn't gone according to plan. He was definitely going back to prison, but not for as long as some hoped. It seemed that the district attorney was more interested in a witness to testify about the governor accepting bribes to pardon convicted murderers. He confessed to personally murdering Ryan and Leo, and ordering Deborah to kill Anna, Kristen, Stuart, and he didn't care that Deborah was likely going to be executed for all of her crimes. JR lost an ally, he would find others. Even his own mother Dixie seemed to think her son was beyond all hope. Maybe he could manipulate her later. And she hadn't yet taken JR out of her will, right now he could use that money for recruiting more allies. For all of JR's crimes, the sentances would run concurrent. He expected to be out in less than ten years. JR figured that gave him plenty of time to plot his next revenge. He would end up with billions, and his enemies would suffer. This most recent scheme hadn't worked out, but David was suffering at the loss of his beloved wife. And he heard the doctors say that Maggie would die soon. She was probably regretting rejecting him all those years ago. And Bianca got to live with the guilt that she got Maggie killed. When JR got out, he would also make AJ pay for his betrayel.

.

When Wallace Brady served in Vietnam he saw his superiors bribe local people for intel. He learned that bribery is in many ways about respect, figuring out what lines this person was willing to cross, and which ones they weren't. You could never just go up to someone and say "Hey, do you like bribes?" And now, Wallace was passing along this information to his fiancee Erica. For example, a police officer on the verge of retirement, who'd seen rich domestic abusers get away with murder, literally, for almost 30 years. He seemed willing to look the other way to permenantly prevent JR Chandler from hurting anyone ever again. This cop had never accepted bribes before, and he didn't want cash now. Wallace was willing to hire him as a security guard, at a very large salary with full health benefits. This would also give the cop a semi-legitimate income to report on his W-2 form. Why go through all the trouble of accepting a bribe just to get arrested for tax evasion? Thus this old cop just walked away. He went to the men's room. When he was questioned later he would say where he was, few would ask details if he said he was in the men's room. Maggie had been one of their own, and Anna was the wife of a doctor. So if JR died suddenly, Erica suspected that the autopsy wouldn't find any evidence of foul play. Erica knew she had only ten minutes before the cop came back, so she quickly went into JR's hospital room at 3am.

.

When Erica crept into JR's hospital room at 3am he was sleeping. Erica knew she had only a very short window, but she wanted JR to know he was about to die. So she woke him up, it took JR a few seconds to focus his eyes. When he did, he suddenly became very frightened.

.

Erica: Hello JR.

JR: Help.

Erica: Noone is coming to help you. That police officer, he has granddaughters. He doesn't want you hurting them, the way you hurt mine.

JR: You kill me now you'll go back to prison. And aren't you pregnant somehow?

Erica: Prison isn't my first choice, but maybe the best thing I can do for my child is to make the world a slightly better place, by taking you out of it.

JR: You stupid bitch, you ruined my family, broke up my parent's marriage, and now you're coming to kill me.

Erica: Are you saying that all of your hatred of my family is because, decades ago, I stole Adam from Dixie?

JR: Not all of it, but you deserve to suffer.

Erica: Perhaps I do, but my children do not deserve to suffer for my crimes. I want you to know, I will not hurt or punish AJ in any way for your crimes. And in case you're wondering, I am Erica. I haven't recently suffered a psychotic break and let Jessica take over. This is me, protecting my family.

.

Erica put her hand over JR's mouth and nose. He tried to fight back, but was too weak. All he could do was scratch Erica's arm, but it didn't stop her. JR couldn't breath, he died within minutes. Erica quickly left, before the police officer came back. The scratches would be difficult to explain, but she planned to wear long sleeve shirts for the next few weeks or so. Some might suspect her involvement, but unless they could prove anything, what did she care?


	667. Chapter 667

Chapter 667

.

Miranda was drifting in and out of sleep. At one point, when she wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake, Maggie came into her room. Miranda was relived that Maggie was alive, and well enough to come into her room.

.

Miranda: You're okay?

Maggie: More or less. I came to let you know, what happenned to me was not your fault.

Miranda: I was JR's main target. He only shot you because...

Maggie: Because why? Because I was a witness when he kidnapped two children. Because he couldn't make me love him 20 years ago. JR Chandler decided not to love anyone a long time ago, and he's paying for it now. I know what that monster did to you.

Miranda: Please don't tell mom.

Maggie: I won't, but I think you should.

Miranda: I can't.

Maggie: She can help you through this. I can't deny that you have a long painful road to recovery, but your family can help you through it. Promise me that you know that none of what happenned was your fault.

Miranda: Logically I know that, but I can't escape the shame. Mom thinks I should go to therapy.

Maggie: Good, whatever help you need.

Miranda: And you too. Right?

Maggie: Just promise me you know this is not your fault.

Miranda: Yeah, I know. And I love you.

Maggie: I love you too.

.

Little Frankie had been told that his mommy was sick, but that she would probably get better. Frankie feared that Maggie would go away, just like Anna and Leo and Ryan. But then, one night, Maggie came into Frankie's room and woke her child up.

.

Frankie: Mommy.

Maggie: I'm here.

Frankie: They said you were sick. Are you better now?

Maggie: Sort of. But, I have to go away.

Frankie: Why, don't you want to stay with us?

Maggie: Ofcourse I do. But that's not an option. I want you to know that I love you, and I will always be watching over you. And, whatever you do, whoever you want to be, that won't change the fact that your family loves you. I need for you to know that.

Frankie: Thank you. I love you mommy.

Maggie: I love you too, and I always will.

.

Bianca had been torn about leaving Maggie's side. She knew she had to be there for their children, but she didn't want Maggie to die alone. David promised to be with her, to call Bianca if it seemed like it was the end. Bianca tried to get some sleep. She knew she must be dreaming, because Maggie walked into their bedroom.

.

Bianca: Maggie. If this is a dream, God please don't wake me up.

Maggie: It is a dream, which doesn't neccessarily mean it's not real. I actually came to say goodbye.

Bianca: That can't be right. David promised to call if, it seemed like the end.

Maggie: Yeah well, take it from a doctor, sometimes it happens so fast, there isn't enough time to call anyone.

Bianca: No, there was so much I wanted to say to you.

Maggie: You did tell me. More than words, if it weren't for you, I would have killed myself a long time ago. But I got to marry the woman I love, to be a mother. You forgave me when I cheated on you, got pregnant with a man's child.

Bianca: And you stood by me when I pushed you away after the rape, when I was pregnant with his child.

Maggie: Because I loved you, still do. My heart is my heart, my soul is my soul, simple death can't change that.

Bianca: I can't let this be how our story ends.

Maggie: Who says it ends? I just have to go, and wait for you. And you'll come to me eventually, just don't rush it. The family needs you right now.

Bianca: They need you.

Maggie: Sadly, that's no longer an option. Which is why they need you more than ever. And if you think you can help people by running for Congress, go for it. Don't let the homophobes frighten you. I just want you to know that I love you, and I always will.

.

Bianca and Maggie shared a final kiss, then Bianca woke up. She checked her voicemail, she had a message from David. Bianca called David, and he confirmed what she already feared. Miranda overheard her mother on the phone and listened in. After Bianca hung up Miranda went into her mother's bedroom.

.

Miranda: She's gone, isn't she?

Bianca: Yes. Maggie died, about half an hour ago.

.

Miranda and Bianca started crying, and they hugged. Right now, they needed each other's comfort.


	668. Chapter 668

Chapter 668

.

Just as Erica predicted, the doctors found no evidence of foul play regardinng JR Chandler's death. He had murdered a doctor, and the wife of a doctor, so they didn't look too closely for evidence. The cop who'd been guarding him admitted he'd left his post to go to the men's room. But JR had murdered a cop, they didn't neccessarily mind if someone murdered a cop killer. JR's funeral was attended by only four people, his father Adam, his mother Dixie, his former stepfather Tad, and former stepbrother Jamie. AJ did not attend. Even dead, he didn't want to be in the ame room as the man who'd kidnapped him. The chaplain who performed the funeral, this wasn't the first time he performed a funeral for a bad person, but he felt that every family deserved the chance to say goodbye. They mourned the person that JR had become, but at least now they could find closure and move on.

.

Maggie's death hit her entire extended family hard. Bianca lost the woman she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. Frankie and Gabby didn't understand much about death, only that one of their mothers was gone, and wasn't coming back. Three people took Maggie's death particularly hard. Marissa still felt guilty about how she had helped JR get his freedom, and he then killed all those people. Marissa's parents and her sister tried to help her through this, but she still avoided Maggie's funeral, why make it more awkward for her family when they were grieving. David also took Maggie's death hard. He had been like a second father, or at least a big brother to her. Losing her so young, maybe it was just one death too many for the man who'd recently lost his wife. But David had to remain strong, for Leora. Leora had recently graduated from her special needs school, had a job bagging groceries, might even have her own apartment in a couple of years. But she would likely always need a little help from her father, so David remained strong for Leora. The third person who took Maggie's death particularly hard was Miranda. She told her mother how Maggie had said goodbye to her in a dream. Bianca believed her, because she'd had a similar dream that night. But despite what Maggie said to her, she still felt guilt about getting Maggie shot. Miranda was attending therapy at Bianca's request, but she couldn't even bring herself to tell her therapist about having been raped. She began pushing AJ away, feleing like she didn't deserve him. One night, about a month after Maggie's murder, Miranda went to a party. It was suppossedly just to watch the World Series game 5, Bandits versus Mud Puppies, whoever won would take the lead 3-2. Bianca didn't like the idea of searching her daughter's bedroom, but maybe that was neccessary right now. She didn't like what she found. And then Miranda came home in a strange car that Bianca hoped was an Uber. The bigger immediate problem was that Miranda, only 16, was clearly intoxicated.

.

Bianca: Who was that driving you?

Miranda: I don't remember his name, but he's an Uber driver. So, in case you were wondering, I didn't think I should be drinking and driving tonight.

Bianca: I'd prefer you not drink alcohol at all until you're at least 21, but at least you didn't drink and drive. I'm also concerned about the fact that I found a pack of ciggarettes in your room.

Miranda: Want one?

Bianca: No. How long have you been smoking?

Miranda: A few days. I only smoke alone, never here or near others.

Bianca: Even forgetting the dangers of second and third-hand smoke, do you have any idea how unhealthy smoking is for you.

Miranda: Yeah, Maggie used to give me the lectures. But from what I hear, she made her mistakes when she was young.

Bianca: Yes she did. After she suffered a traumatic event she began drinking, had her head shaved, even planned her suicide. I didn't give up on her I'm not giving up on you.

Miranda: So I'm not in trouble?

Bianca: No. I'm telling you all of this because I'm concerned, and because I love you. Maggie couldn't do this alone, neither could I. Please, let us help you.

Miranda: I'm not sure anyone can help me right now.

Bianca: It helps to just talk about it. Believe me, I know. We're here for you, noone else has to know.

Miranda: Does it really help to say what happenned?

Bianca: Yes it does.

.

Miranda knew her mother was right, but it was still hard. But she summonned up all her strength and said the words outloud "JR raped me."


	669. Chapter 669

Chapter 669

.

With Bianca's help Miranda had the strength to tell her therapist how she had been raped by JR. Over the next week Miranda still felt somewhat sick. She stopped drinking and smoking, she thought she might be going through withdrawel of those vices. But that seemed unlikely if she'd really only started recently. Bianca feared her daughter might be pregnant from the rape. A part of Bianca always feared this could happen to her daughter, it was one reason she had considered having an abortion years ago. What Miranda might do with this, hard to say right now. The first step would be to find out for certain. Bianca brought Miranda to the hospital so that Maria could examine her. When Maria came back with the test results Bianca could tell what is was from the look on her face.

.

Maria: Miranda, I can tell you the results in private if you like.

Miranda: No, I need my mother right now.

Maria: Okay, you are pregnant.

Miranda: Wow. I don't supposse you know yet if it's really JR's baby?

Maria: You said you were sexually active with AJ before the rape. This is your first pregnancy, so we can examine your blood and compare it to AJ's. It will take longer, because JR was AJ's father. But yes, we can determine which of them is the father of your baby.

Miranda: Great, I'll just tell AJ "I'm pregnant, but I don't know if you're the baby's father, or older brother."

Maria: I think I should remind you that you do have options.

Miranda: I can't have an abortion, especially me.

Bianca: This isn't the life I wanted for you Miranda, I wanted you not to have to go through this Hell.

Miranda: This isn't exactly my first choice either, but it's where we are. I'll have this baby, and decide if I should put him or her up for adoption. Either way, I'm going to need your help through all of this mom.

Bianca: Ofcourse, whatever you need, your mommy is here for you.


	670. Chapter 670

Chapter 670

.

Miranda had an awkward conversation with AJ. Namely that she was pregnant, and wasn't sure if he was the father, or if was his own father. AJ took this news as well as could be expected. He comforted Miranda, promised to stand by her no matter what the blood tests said. This helped, but Miranda still had nightmares in the days waiting to do this test. Bianca helped Miranda as best she could, even sleeping in the same bed with her for the first time since she was a child. Miranda was in awe of her mother. This woman had just lost her wife, yet she summonned all of her remaining strength to help her daughter. It was at this point that Miranda truley realized the depth of her mother's love for her, and hoped she could be half the mother to her own child. Finally the day came, Maria did the tests, both AJ and Bianca were there to hold Miranda's hand the whole time. It took longer than they expected, but maybe that was to be expected. The tests would definitely show that AJ was closely related to this child, either as the child's father or older brother. Finally Maria came back, and once again Miranda wanted her to just say it, in front of Bianca and AJ.

.

Maria: I'll just come out and say it. AJ is the father, of one of the babies.

Miranda: Are you saying, I'm pregnant with twins?

Maria: That's exactly what I'm saying. AJ is the father of one, and closely related to the other twin.

Miranda: Yeah, he's the older half brother.

AJ: It doesn't matter, I'll help you raise them both.

Bianca: We all will sweetheart.

Miranda: Thank you, I don't think I could do this alone. So, I'm pregnant with twins from two different fathers, who are themselves father and son. This must be Jerry Springer's dream come true.


	671. Chapter 671

Chapter 671

.

Bianca went to work one day and her secretary, Nora, informed her of a call, that had her a little bit excited.

.

Nora: You'll never guess who's on the phone holding.

Bianca: Let me guess, Jerry Springer is begging our family to be on his show.

Nora: I wouldn't say he's begging.

Bianca: You got to be kidding. Why am I suprsised, I'll take the call in my office.

.

Bianca went to her office and took the call.

.

Bianca: Mr Springer?

Jerry: Call me Jerry, and I hope I can call you Bianca.

Bianca: That's fine.

Jerry: I'd like to invite you and your family to be guests on my show.

Bianca: Mind if I ask why?

Jerry: Well, to be blunt, your mother and your daughter are pregnant at the same time. Not to mention your sister, and her friend Greenlee. If these blogs are accurate, Kendall got pregnant from an extra-marital affair, while Greenlee got pregnant from an affair with Kendall's husband.

Bianca: Our family is complicated, but these are private family matters.

Jerry: That is your right to not comment on these issues for the press. But others are, speculating. Bloggers who don't have my level of restraint. If you come on my show, or another show of your choice, you can at least present your family's side of this.

Bianca: Have you by any chance contacted other members of my family?

Jerry: Your mother has agreed to be on the show.

Bianca: Ofcourse she has.

Jerry: I will ask Kendall and Greenlee later today. I would not contact your daughter without your permission.

Bianca: Thank you. And to be blunt, I don't see myself giving permission for my underage daughter to be on your show.

Jerry: I can respect that. What about you?

Bianca: I doubt I'll be attending.

Jerry: Very well. But I know from experience that, if you don't get your side out there, people will listen to the bloggers. People who think my show goes too far clearly don't read some of these blogs.


	672. Chapter 672

Chapter 672

.

Bianca was not thrilled that her mother had agreed to go on the Jerry Springer Show. As if their family didn't have enough issues, why go on television and let the whole world know about them? Bianca spoke with Kendall and Greenlee. The three of them decided to confront Erica together.

.

Bianca: Why the hell would you want our family to be on the Jerry Springer Show?

Erica: I wanted to get ur side out there.

Kendall: And you think that the best way to do this is be interviewed by the same guy who interviewes suicide cults?

Erica: A lot of people watch his show, the only other medium we could use to reach more people would be the internet. The problem is that the blogs who talk about us tend to be a lot worse than Jerry Springer.

Greenlee: True, but he still doesn't exactly set the bar all that high.

Erica: He knows how to get attention, and right now, I think we need it, in the best possible way.

Bianca: He just wants to exploit our family's issues for his own gain.

Erica: Maybe, but consider the facts. Kendall, you're pregnant from an extra-marital affair, and Greenlee you're pregnant from Kendall's husband. Not to mention the fact that three generations of our family are pregnant at the same time.

Greenlee: And the fact that you are a former serial killer.

Erica: Fair point. Jerry Springer might be as good as we get. At the very least we can defend Miranda, who the blogs are also discussing.

Bianca: There is no way I am going to let my underage daughter be interviewed by Jerry Springer. But you are at least partly right, she is pregnant with twins, who have different fathers. Maybe we should defend her, in whatever medium we can.

Erica: So you'll come on with me?

Bianca: I'll do it, but I'm going to hate myself in the morning. I'm in.

Erica: What about you two?

Kendall: I don't know. What do you think Greenlee?

Greenlee: I think the blogs will talk about things that are none of their business either way. I supposse, we should at least present our side of the story. Let's do it.

Kendall: Okay, I guess the four of us are all in.


	673. Chapter 673

Chapter 673

.

Note: When I list an audience member, or simply AM, assume it's different members of Jerry's audience.

.

Bianca wondered if she was losing her mind, agreeing to go on the Jerry Springer Show, letting the people in this audience ask her family any questions they wanted, this probably wasn't going to end well. Ofcourse Bianca wasn't the only one here, Erica, Kendall, Greenlee all agreed to come, explain their side of things to the world. Wallace was here, as Erica's fiancee he felt it was his duty to protect his beloved if possible. Although Zack was the father of Kendall's baby, he was not here today. Zack had strongly advised Kendall against going on this show and refused to embarrass himself on it. Wallace talked with Jerry before hand, and they seemed to get along. They were both former elected officials. Wallace was a republican, Jerry a democrat, but both had weathered scandal, and believed in telling the truth, even when it hurt. Jerry had resigned his position when it was publicly revealed that he had hired a prostitute. He ran again and his campaign ads admitted to the prostitute saying that Jerry would tell the truth, even when it hurt him. He was elected and lator became mayor of his city. The five guests took their seats, just before Jerry came out and introduced everyone for the television audience.

.

Jerry: Hello, I'm Jerry Springer. Today we have some interesting guests that we're going to interview. Many of you might already be familiar with Erica Kane, cosmetics queen, actress, model, convicted serial killer. Right now Erica Kane is pregnant, as are her daughter Kendall, and granddaughter Miranda. Three generations, all pregnant at the same time. Kendall is not pregnant from her late husband Ryan Lavery, but from an extra-marital affair she had. Ryan was himself having an affair with Greenlee, who is now also pregnant from this extra-marital affair. Miranda, who chose not to come here today, is pregnant with twins, by two different fathers. The two fathers were themselves father and son. Miranda's mother Bianca has graciously agreed to come and explain her daughter's side. Let's open it up to questions from the audience.

.

Audience Member: This is for Erica. How can you possibly think it's a good idea to be a mother again at 57?

Erica: Becoming pregnant again was not something I expected, but it happenned. And I think me and Wallace will be good parents to this child.

.

AM: For Kendall and Greenlee, did either of you have a polyamorous relationship with your late husbands?

Kendall: I wouldn't say Ryan and I were polyamorous, but we loved each other, and we accepted each other, warts and all.

Greenlee: Leo did not have an open marriage. I actually wish he had an affair, it would explain why he forgave me, despite my repeated screw-ups. That said I genuinly loved both Leo and Ryan, and Ryan genuinly loved both me and Kendall. And yes Kendall and I have a complicated friendship, but we do care about each other.

.

AM: I have a question for Bianca. Years ago you became pregnant from rape. And now the child concieved from rape is herself pregnant from rape. Do you ever regret having had her?

Bianca: Not for a second. I don't judge women who, in that situation, choose not to have the child, or to put the child up for adoption. But I love Miranda. I do regret that my child went through that hell, any loving parent wants to give their child a better life than they themselves had. That said Miranda has a support system, friends and family who wil help her through this. And I know she will be a great mother. The situation might not be ideal, family seldom is. But we are family.

.

AM: For Bianca, isn't it weird that your daughter is pregnant with twins from two different fathers? Specifically how she's carring both JR Chandler's child, and his grandchild? I mean, the kids will be both half-siblings, and uncle-niece?

Bianca: In the first place, we don't actually yet know the gender of either baby. In the second, she didn't exactly choose this situation. JR Chandler kidnapped both his own son, and a 16 year old girl. He was the one who chose to rape the child he once claimed as his own daughter. As I mentioned before Miranda has been seeing a psychiatrist. Simply put, the help helps.

.

AM: For Kendall. You once had an abortion because you feared passing along ALS to your child. So why have this child later? Aren't you more likely to pass along ALS to this child?

Kendall: You're not wrong. And I don't know if my past decision was the right one, I don;t know if having this baby is the right decision. I loved my child, but I thought I was doing what was best for him or her. I spared them from a life of pain. But I also denied myself the chance to watch them grow up, to hold her or him in my arms. For better or worse, I can't do that again.

.

AM: For Greenlee, how can you be friends with Kendall, given that she tried to murder you?

Greenlee: I understand that what Kendall did, she was not entirey in control of her actions. She was sick, and also tried to sacrifice herself so that she wouldn't be a threat to me or her family anymore. It took me a long time to fully realize that it wasn't her fault, but I did. Besides I stole her husband, a few times actually, who can blame her for shooting me?

.

AM: This question is for the whole group. Given JR Chandler's "sudden" death in the Pine Valley hospital, which of you murdered him?

Erica: None of us murdered him. JR Chandler died from complications from a bullet wound. A wound he recieved from those he kidnapped and threatened to murder. My understanding is that he was shot in self-defense.

AM: Yeah but JR allegedly killed both a cop and a doctor. How determined would they be to prove he was murdered in that hospital?

Erica: You'd have to ask them. All I know for certain is I didn't kill him, and I'm certainly willing to give my family here the benefit of the doubt.

.

Jerry: And now for my closing thoughts. Family can often be complicated. Few can live up to the picture perfect image that society tries to force down us. But this family has found the strength to forgive, and still love each other. Perhaps, we can all learn a lesson from them.


	674. Chapter 674

Chapter 674

.

The family's appearence on the Jerry Springer Show helped get their side of the story out there. There was always going to be those who judged them, but they genuinly lovd each other. Bianca still tried to be there for their family members, which could be difficult at times. One night Bianca went to a bar to let off some steam. She took an Uber there and planned to take one back, she wasn't the only one. Marissa was here, it seemed clear she had already had a few drinks. When Marissa saw Bianca, she got ready to leave.

.

Bianca: You don't have to leave on my account.

Marissa: It's fine, I can drink in another bar.

Bianca: You avoiding me?

Marissa: I get it, you hate me.

Bianca: I don't hate you.

Marissa; You should, because if I'm being honest, I kind of hate myself these days.

Bianca: What happenned was not your fault. JR was in prison, how could you know he was in league with that corrupt guard to have people killed.

Marissa: Well he was. And because of me he got free, killed Leo, Ryan, and Maggie.

Bianca: And if I'm being honest, I'm glad JR is dead.

Marissa; Did you kill him? I'm not judging, you can even consider me your lawyer so I can't repeat what you said.

Bianca: I didn't kill him. If someone else did it, I don't want to know.

Marissa: He wasn't the only one. That guard he was working with, killed in prison.

Bianca: He was a prison guard, probably had his share of enemies in prison.

Marissa: And that woman, Deborah, also killed in prison.

Bianca: Okay, with everything else, that is suspicious. But she killed a cop, maybe the guards took revenge for that.

Marissa: I figure, since I helped JR get out of prison, I'm probably next.

Bianca: Unlike those three you're not a sociopath. I don't know if my family had anything to do with those deaths. I'll speak with them, make sure they know you're not our enemy.

Marissa: Why are you being so nice to me, after all I did to you?

Bianca: Because I don't blame you for anything that happenned. And I want you to know that you are not responsible for any of it. So don't blame yourself for what happenned to my wife or my daughter, I never did.


	675. Chapter 675

Chapter 675

.

Erica was not ashamed of having murdered JR in his hospital bed. And as long as noone could prove anything, she didn't care if the police suspected her. As for the other two of JR's partners, Erica didn't ask Wallace questions. But the thought that he might have had them eliminated, made her love him more. But Erica was hurt that Bianca thought she would have Marissa killed, but Erica could understand Bianca's suspicion, given her past. But then David showed up at Erica's penthouse, he seemed to have the same suspicions.

.

David: I just spoke with Marissa, she seems to think you're going to have her killed.

Erica: I'll tell you the same thing I told Bianca, I have no desire to hurt Marissa.

David: Bianca came to you about Marissa's fears?

Erica: Yes. It seems she doesn't blame Marissa for Maggie's death, wanted to make certain I wouldn't hurt her.

David: Good. Just out of curiousity, did you have JR and the others killed?

Erica: I plead the 5th.

David: You think I mind that you might have killed the people who murdered my wife, who left Leora without her mother?

Erica: Not to mention the others they murdered.

David: Yeah, but for better or worse I tend to think mainly of Anna and Maggie.

Erica: That's fair. And I don't think you want the person who might have killed JR's conspiracy murdered. But, if you thought I was a threat to your daughter, maybe you would want me incarcerated to protect her.

David: Not a bad plan, but it never occurred to me.

Erica: Sure it didn't. At any rate I might be willing to kill to protect my family. But Marissa is not a threat to my family. I know that what happenned to Maggie was not her fault.

David: No, it was mine.

Erica: I'm starting to think that Napoleon had a David Hayward complex. You can't save everyone David.

David: No, I can't. But it's more than that.

Erica: I don't understand.

David: You know that Maggie was very passionate about organ harvesting. When she was dying, she wanted me to make sure that her organs were given to those who needed it. We even found someone who needed her heart. It was a 16 year old kid, he was dying. There were, complications. I'll spare you the medical details but, that kid was a few hours away from death, but Maggie could have held on for days. Whatever you might think of me, just know that Maggie asked me to do it, and she was in pain. So I took a pillow and I smothered her. JR deserved to die for what he did, but I'm the one who actually killed Maggie. Your daughter in law, Bianca's wife. Miranda, Gabby, and Frankie's mother. So if you want vengeance for what happenned to Maggie, take it out on me, not Marissa.


	676. Chapter 676

Chapter 676

.

Note: This is the chapter where Kendall and Greenlee have their respective babies. Erica and Miranda's pregnancies have not progressed that far yet. If you thought Kendall was going to name her second child "Ian" like on the show, incorrect. That was my original plan, but then came up with something else. I have a more touching idea, hope you agree that this choice is better.

.

It was December 21st, the first day of winter. Kendall and Greenlee both went into labor on this day. Jackson, Emma, and Reggie were here for Greenlee, to help her through this by giving her emotional support. Emma was warming up towards Greenlee again, and she wanted to see her new little brother or sister. Bianca, Erica, and Zack were here for Kendall. Zack and Kendall weren't exactly together at the moment, but he still wanted to be here for the birth of his child. Even is a DNA test showed that he wasn't the child's biological father, he still wanted to be a part of this child's life. Zack's son Ethan had set an example on that front. When Simone was pregnant the first time she pushed Ethan away by telling him he wasn't the father. Ethan still stood by her, and eventually she admitted that he was the father, she lied to push him away. For her third pregnancy, Ethan was not the father, but he still loved her. Eventually Ethan and Simone even got married. And now, Zack was here for Kendall, whatever she needed. The delivery of this child went as well as could be expected. The child, a boy, seemed as healthy as they had hoped, but there was still the possibility the child would one day develop ALS. But for now, he seemed healthy. Greenlee's labor was much more difficult, more than once David feared the baby wouldn't make it. But she did, Greenlee gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Both mothers and their babies were expected to be released on December 26th. On December 25th their extended families came to see them, they had a small party for them because they couldn't celebrate at home. As these new mothers held their babies one of the guests asked if they had names picked out yet.

.

Kendall: Yes. I didn't know if this was a boy or a girl, so I had planned to name it Kristen if it was a girl. Since it's a boy, I'm naming him Ryan. And, if there are no objections, his middle name will be Leo.

Greenlee: That's a good name.

Kendall: Okay. I don't have the soundtrack to "the Lion King" to play for a ceremony. But, everyone say hello, to Ryan Leo Lavery. What about you Greenlee? Have you thought about what you're going to name your daughter?

Greenlee: Yes. With your permission, I'm naming her Kristen.

Kendall: Thank you.

Greenlee: Okay. Welcome to the world, to your new family, Kristen Du Pres.


	677. Chapter 677

Chapter 677

.

Greenlee and Kendall brought their new children home. They both went through the typical troubles of being new parents, sleep depravation, exhaustion. But at least little Kristen and little Ryan Leo were healthy, for now. Spike, Zack, and Emma helped as much as they could, it was a relief to the mothers to have help from the family.

.

Miranda and AJ were married on Valentine's day. It might not have been ideal, them getting married and having children at 16, 17 when the babies were born. But they were in love and their families knew they they would be good parents. It was a small ceremony at Bianca's house, they didn't want a large ceremony. AJ and Miranda figured that the point of a wedding was the day after, and the day after that, and so forth. But Miranda didn't exactly object when her mother bought her a beautiful wedding dress. A few months later Erica and Wallace got married. It was a much larger, much more elegant wedding. They were cutting it close to when their baby was due, but Erica refused to get married in a small civil ceremony at City Hall. Erica and Wallace left for what they called a "Babymoon." It was like a honeymoon, except neither could drink because of the baby. Wallace had promised to give up alcohol, only until this baby was born. This babymoon was in Paris, with the beautiful sights, fancy shopping, and an unexpected arrival. Erica went into labor early, gave birth to her youngest daughter in Paris. Because of telecommunications she was able to Skype, and present this little girl to her new family. Erica named her daughter Mona, after her late mother, who she hoped had forgiven her, for everything.

.

Over the summer Miranda gave birth to her babies, a boy and a girl. She didn't know which one was AJ's and which one was JR's. But AJ said it didn't matter. As far as he concerned they were both his children, and hers, they were all family now. She named her daughter Maggie and named her son Jackson. Maggie had been Miranda's other mther, Jackson was the closest thing to a real father that Miranda had ever known. It seemed only fitting that she would name her own children after these two parental figures. As Miranda was recovering in the hospital Bianca came to see her first grandchildren. She also found David, who was now a great-grandfather. Most of their extended family had already come to see the babies, but somehow David couldn't bring himself to go into the room. She went to talk with David in private.

.

Bianca: Are you okay?

David: Not really. It just seems wrong, that Maggie can't be here for the birth of her grandchildren.

Bianca: I agree. But, I think she would want us to be happy right now.

David: I don't deserve to be happy. I killed her.

Bianca: What are you talking about?

David: She was dying, in a lot of pain. She asked me to, end her suffering.

Bianca: I believe you. She was my wife David, and a doctor, don't you think we talked about euthanasia, living wills?

David: There's something else. You know Maggie was passionate about organ harvesting. Well there was a kid who needed a heart.

Bianca: Are you saying you killed her for her organs?

David: She wanted it, asked me to do it. Between that, the need for her heart, the pain she was in. If it hadn't been all three, I wouldn't have.

Bianca: I can't say for certain that you're telling the truth. But if you are, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I know she would rather die than be in that much pain.

David: So you're not mad that I deprived you of a chance to say goodbye?

Bianca: I did say goodbye. She came to me in a dream, to Miranda, to little Frankie, and she said goodbye. I have no doubt that she is in Heaven right now with Ryan, and Leo, with Anna. So don't blame yourself. JR killed Maggie, not you. So why don't you come here with me and see your great-grandchildren.


	678. Chapter 678

Chapter 678

.

Over the next six years Bianca and her family adjusted to their loss. As much as they would miss Maggie and all the others, they had to move on. Miranda and AJ finished highschool, and both got accepted to Penn State college. It was hard for them to leave Pine Valley, hard for their families to say goodbye to them and to little Jackson and Maggie, but they felt it was neccessary. It took them five years, but both Miranda and AJ graduated from Penn State. During this time little Frankie hit puberty. It was also at this time that "he" realized they were actually a girl. She came out to Bianca, who had always tried to create an environment where her child could feel comfortable enough to come out as transgender. Bianca vowed to help Frankie live as a girl, to help her feel comfortable in her own skin, even to undergo surgery if she felt it neccessary later.

.

It was more than three years before Bianca felt comfortable enough to start dating again. A part of her would always love Maggie, but she was still relatively young, and felt that Maggie would want her to be happy. Bianca shared a kiss with Babe. Because Babe was married to Jamie, and genuinly loved him, they both felt guilty about it. They decided to not let it happen again, and no need to tell Jamie. Bianca later dated Lena, her old highschool teacher. Lena had returned to Pennsylvania and was teaching classes on citizenship to immigrants. The age difference, and the fact that Bianca was Lena's student, had once made a relationship between them impossible. But now, the age difference was less important, and they could be together. Although Bianca was glad she got to date the object of her highschool crush, she realized she didn't love Lena. Bianca later dated a woman named Zoe, who had been born a man. Zoe helped little Frankie be comfortable as a transgender person, and Bianca would always be grateful to her for that. People found it odd that Bianca, who had been an out lesbian for over 20 years, was dating someone who technically had a penis. Bianca was annoyed by these constant questions, but they weren't why she and Zoe broke up. In the end she just didn't love Zoe, and feared that she would ultimately never love anyone the way she had loved Maggie. Bianca decided to focus on her family, and her career. She truley felt that she could help a lot of people if she ran for Congress.

.

Marissa still felt guilt over what JR had done to others, how she had helped him get free. It soon became clear that she should not remain a criminal defense attorney because inevitably she would have to defend guilty people. Some of them would be guilty, a few would commit more violent crimes, and Marissa couldn't take any more guilt. Marissa became a corporate attorney, and ended up married to another corporate attorney named Jasper. Marissa's family wanred her that Jasper didn't seem good for her, they were right. Jasper was both greedy, and possessive of Marissa. He physically assaulted her more than once, though she refused to tell her family or even admit it to herself. For awhile Marissa began using illegal drugs to dull the pain, she became a functioning addict. Then, she attempted suicide. Fortunately Babe found Marissa in time and was able to call 911. This was the wake-up call that Marissa needed to divorce Jasper and press charges against him. She got help, and ended up working with Bianca's charity to give free legal aid to other women who had been in the same position as her. Despite their past Bianca and Marissa ended up becoming good friends. When Bianca decided to run for Congress she asked Marissa to be her chief of staff.

.

Greenlee and Kendall adapted to being single parents. It was hard, but worth it. Spike was accepted to West Point Military Acedemy. Being both gay and deaf he wanted to prove he was capable of this, that he wasn't worthless as some seemed to think he was. This also meant a long-distance relationship with Peter. Their relationship didn't work out, and West Point was incredibly hard. The commendant prided himself on the fact that West Point was the hardest college to graduate from. But when Spike graduated, he felt a great sense of pride. Greenlee's daughter Emma continued to date Angie and Jessie's son Jamal. With his help she decided to convert to islam. Greenlee was suprised, but relieved that they found a liberal mosque that didn't believe homosexuality a sin. She was also happy that Emma vowed not to drink alcohol, eat pork, or have sex until she was married. Emma didn't mention Greenlee's past adultery, any guilt Greenlee felt over that was all her doing.

.

David and Krystal bonded more as they helped Marissa get out of her bad marriage to Jasper. It took a little while but Marissa was finally in a good place. And these two shared not only a grandchild together, but now great-grandchildren. They were young to be great-grandparents, but they were both getting older than they wanted to admit. They had both suffered loss, they had that common. And eventually, David and Krystal fell in love. They were both imperfect human beings, but they cared about each other. And when they were married, Babe, Jenny, and Marissa were the bridesmaids.

.

After a couple of years, Kendall and Greenlee each tried to start dating again. Kendall tried having a real relationship with Zack, but he left her for Maria. Zack would always remain a part of his son's life, but he and Kendall wouldn't be a couple. Greenlee dated her old boyfriend Juan Pablo, but it didn't work out. Eventually, to everyone's suprise, Kendall and Greenlee fell in love with each other. These two were as suprised as anyone, but their friendship evolved into love. Erica wasn't happy about this, about the prospect of Greenlee becoming her daughter-in-law. She tried scheming to break them up, even briefly teaming up with Greenlee's mother Mary. Mary only cared about getting paid, being able to live a somewhat comfortable lifestyle in her old age. But that backfired and caused a rift between Kendall and Erica. Eventually they were able to reconcile, after Erica promised to never interfere with Kendall's love life again.

.

Erica was happy being Wallace Brady's wife. He was a good father to little Mona. He had been upfront from the start that he probably wouldn't be monogamous, and Erica was able to forgive his mistakes. Once a young woman robbed him at gunpoint. Instead of prosecuting her, Wallace found her, and ended up having an affair with this woman. Somehow Erica was not too suprised that his latest mistress was an armed robber. Erica and Wallace made a pretty successful political team, Erica found dirt on his political enemies, and he never claimed to be a saint. Wallace Brady successfully ran for governor of Texas, which made Erica the first lady of the state of Texas. During this time Wallace was also a political mentor of sorts for Bianca. Although Bianca was more honest, and of a seperate political party, Wallace figured it was useful to have a friend in Congress. Wallace's policies as governor were mostly economically conservative, but he was able to support raising the state minimum wage and sell it to the republican legislature as a way of making work always pay more than welfare. Although he ran on a "Tough on crime" platform governor Brady helped reform drug-sentancing laws and fought against the prison industrial complex. Many political commentators said this was a "Nixon goes to China" moment. In regards to immigration Brady focused state resources towards fighting violent criminals, suspected terrorists. Refugees and migrant workers were mostly left alone. Overall Texas seemed better off with Wallace Brady as governor. This did not mean he was perfect. Wallace and Erica got involved in a bit of a scandal. When he became governor their assets were placed in a blind trust. By law their contact with the person in charge of this trust was suppossed to be incredibly limited. Governor Wallace Brady gave construction contracts for disaster relief to companies that his trust had money invested in. Wallace knew that this company did quality work at an affordable price. He figured that there wouldn't be an investgation unless there was a problem with the construction. He was wrong. Under pressure from the state legislature Wallace was forced to appoint an independant prosecutor. He was able to finish out his two terms as governor, but the state attorney general was getting ready to indict him and Erica. Despite this, he was still arrogant enough to believe he could run for higher office. And he beieved he could win this office. So Wallace Brady announced his candidacy for president of the United States.


	679. Chapter 679

Chapter 679

.

Bianca had been in Congress for almost a year now. She wasn't yet a power player, not on any committees, but she was a reliable vote on healthcare, gun control, worker's rights, veteran's benefits, and ofcourse on LGBT rights. Marissa was her chief-of-staff. Marissa had feared she wasn't capable of this job, having little experience in politics, but Bianca neede an honest person she could trust. One day Marissa came into the office, she had a look on her face that concerned Bianca.

.

Bianca: Are you okay?

Marissa: Yeah, sort of.

Bianca: What's wrong?

Marissa: Jasper is being released from prison.

Bianca: He hasn't even served a year for the several times he beat you.

Marissa: First offense, his sentance was concurrent, it's not that unusual.

Bianca: But you can get a restraining order right.

Marissa: Probably.

Bianca: Well then you should definitely do that.

Marissa: He called, wants to apologize in person.

Bianca: Maybe that can help you find closure, but you should only do that with supervision, say security guards. You're not considering getting back together with him are you?

Marissa: I don't know.

Bianca: Do you remember hiding in the bathroom, him pounding on the door, threatening to kill you? Do you remember taking drugs to dull the pain, trying to kill yourself to escape him?

Marissa: Ofcourse I do. God, what is wrong with me? I never thought I would be so weak that I would seriously consider going back with the man who beat me.

Bianca: When I ran that charity I saw women every day who'd been abused. I couldn't understand why so many of them would want to go back. I just underestimated the hold those abusers can have over their victims.

Marissa: I know, I gave a lot of those women free legal advice.

Bianca: So cut yourself the same slack you give to them. If you need a friend, a sponsor of sorts, I can help you.

Marissa: Thank you, that mean a lot to me. I'm not going to see him again, hopefully. I'm going to get a restraining order against Jasper. Given that the courts have proven he abused me, it shouldn't be too hard. And I'm going to finally suck it up and officially file for divorce. I know I should have done that before now.

Bianca: I'm not judging. However I can help I will.

Marissa: Remind me again how you handled the man who hurt you.

Bianca: I picked up a gun, and I killed Michael Cambias.

Marissa: Good to know.


	680. Chapter 680

Chapter 680

.

Wallace Brady was a crook and an adulterer. But he had a few advantages in politics. People had lost faith in politicians being honest, and Wallace wasn't nearly as big a crook as many politicians. He had profited when he wasn't suppossed to, but he built good affordable homes for people who had been hit by disasters. And while he had never been monogamous, he had never forced anyone to have sex with him, which put him ahead of a lot of politicians on both sides. And despite the fact that he was a functioning alcoholic, he did his work pretty well. A number of people thought he might actually be a good president. He was economically conservative, but supported raising the minimum wage. He had been an oil man, not neccessarily pro-environment, but now he supported ethanol subsidies. This was mainly because ethanol was incredibly popular in Iowa, and important state to win in the primaries. Wallace had been good at horse-trading when he was in Congress, known for getting everyone the best deal he could given the circumstances. That could serve him well in diplomacy and international relations, but hadn't always ended well. In Congress Wallace had helped funnel money and weapons to the mujahadeen fighters in Afghanistan. That was back when America thought that the Soviet Union was the biggest threat, before the mujahadeen turned against America. Some blamed Wallace Brady for creating Alqueda, but it seemed to make sense at the time. For now Wallace was very good at appealing to single issue voters such as pro-lifers and pro-gun people. He promised cuban americans he would be tough on the Castro government, promised jewish americans he would be tough on palestinian terrorists. And of course he promised people in general to be tough on violent criminals, particularly murderers and rapists. But he was careful not to run racist ads, the violent criminals in these ads were pretty racially diverse. Wallace ran his campaign like a business conference, and it seemed to be successful. He got into the first GOP primary debate, which featured seven other candidates. The other seven were all bigger crooks than Wallace, some had been accussed of sexual assault. Hard as it was to believe, Wallace Brady was the least of eight evils at the moment. And he had been a mentor to Bianca who was now in Congress. It would help to have a close ally in Congress, even if she was a democrat. For awhile at least it looked like Wallace Brady might actually win the republican nomination, and perhaps even the presidency. But then Wallace suffered a heart-attack, and his chances for winning the White House dissapeared.


	681. Chapter 681

Chapter 681

.

For all of Wallace Brady's faults Erica genuinly loved him, and he was the father of her daughter Mona. When Erica heard about Wallace's heart-attack she decided not to tell Mona about it just yet. Mona was only six, Erica feared she couldn't handle the fact that her father was dying. If Wallace did die, she would have to tell her, but Erica couldn't bring herself to tell Mona right away. She gave her to a housekeeper to watch and rushed over to the hospital. Erica spoke with the doctors, her husband was alive, but the news wasn't good. Wallace was clearly sick, hooked up to machines, but he tried to remain in good spirits.

.

Wallace: So, it was my heart that gave out, not my liver. I owe my chief-of-staff 20 bucks.

Erica: I'm glad you think this is a joking matter.

Wallace: I've lost any chance I ever had of becoming president, and I might die if I have another drink. You'll pardon me if I try to find a little humor in this.

Erica: You should have some gallows humor, the doctor had some bad news for me.

Wallace: Let me guess, I have one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel.

Erica: You have cancer, and it caused the heart-attack.

Wallace: And they can't remove the cancer without causing another heart-attack.

Erica: You don't seem particularly suprised. How long have you known?

Wallace: A couple of years.

Erica: How could you not tell me?

Wallace: I've made provisions to make sure you, Mona, and all of my children, are taken care of.

Erica: We still had a right to say goodbye.

Wallace: I didn't want to spend my last years having people feel sorry for me.

Erica: Why would you think it was a good idea to run for president with your condition?

Wallace: Because I'm an arrogant S.O.B. who likes to shoot for the stars. But you that when you married me.

Erica: Yes, I went into this marriage eyes wide open.

Wallace: I really thought I would be a good president, that I could negotiate with world leaders anyone else. And if I got the nomination I could choose a good vice-president, one who would continue my good work. But that's not going to happen. Whatever time I have left I need to make amends, spend time with my family. And if I die, I die on my terms.


	682. Chapter 682

Chapter 682

.

Bianca helped Marissa finally get a divorce from her abusive ex, they became close during this time. When Congress was in recess Bianca went to see her sister again. Kendall was doing okay, but her ALS was progressing. Although Kendall was only 45, she had trouble standing for long periods, and she would sometimes forget things. It wasn't too bad, but they both knew it could get worse. Bianca feared that Kendall would stay true to her vow to commit suicide before it got too bad, but for now Kendall wanted to enjoy what she could out of life, particularly her family.

.

Kendall: So, whatever happenned to Reese?

Bianca: She got a big job designing a new stadium in California. We were unable to make a long-distance relationship work.

Kendall: When was this?

Bianca: About a year ago.

Kendall: That's right, sorry I forgot.

Bianca: It's okay.

Kendall: Anyone else you have your eye on?

Bianca: Maybe.

Kendall: Then give me the details.

Bianca: I might have a crush, on Marissa.

Kendall: Your chief-of-staff?

Bianca: Yes.

Kendall: That could be a problem, working with her and dating her.

Bianca: It doesn't matter, there is the tiny matter of her being straight.

Kendall: I thought I was too. I thought I only liked men, Greenlee thought the same thing about herself.

Biance: Yeah, I seem to remember you once telling me you couldn't feel that way about any man.

Kendall: My sister was telling me she was in love with me, what was I suppossed to tell her. And at the time I genuinly believed it. My point is, Greenlee and I fell in love, who's to say your friendship with Marissa can't also evolve into romance?

Bianca: I guess it's possible, just not very likely.

Kendall: Reese and Zoey had only dated men before they met you. It's almost like a superpower with you, making otherwise sraight women fall madly in love with you. Maggie also thought she was completely straight, at first.

Bianca: That's another valid point. I tried to make it work with Zoe, with Reese, Lena, but I couldn't feel about them, the same way I had loved Maggie. I kind of felt like I was betraying her memory.

Kendall: I think she'd want you to be happy.

Bianca: I am. I have my family, children and grandchildren, a career, I'm a member of Congress and really helping people.

Kendall: But don't you want romance?

Bianca: Sometimes. But I had nearly 20 years with the woman I loved, that's more than a lot of people get. Besides, getting involved with someone who works for me, could be problematic.

Kendall: All valid reasons not to risk getting hurt again. But let's be honest, that's why you don't want to tell Marissa how you feel about her, isn't it?

Bianca: Maybe.

Kendall: I tried to close my heart, before we met. But thanks to you, Kristen, and Ryan, I learned to love, to really love, I've taken risks for love, not all of the risks paid off. But even when I ended up completely humiliated, I still regret that a lot less than I regret not taking chances for love. I can't guarantee that Marissa feels the way about you, that you feel about her. But, I think love is worth the risk.


	683. Chapter 683

Chapter 683

.

Bianca decided to take Kendall's advice, and tell Marissa how she felt. One day, they were having a work lunch, and reading over a children's health bill.

.

Marissa: Overall it's a good bill. I mean it's a little odd that, in a children's health bill we'd be setting aside money for alzheimer's research.

Bianca: It's not a bad thing, and it does get senator Ford's support for the bill. Without him we wouldn't have gotten so much for autism research.

Marissa: As far as Washington compromises go, this was a good one.

Bianca: I was hoping to talk with you, about a personal matter.

Marissa: Is everything okay with your family?

Bianca: Yeah, we're doing okay, all things considered. It's about you.

Marissa: I promise, I've started my divorce proceedings.

Bianca: Good. What I meant was, I don't expect anything to come from this, and your job is stable. I just thought you should know, that I'm attracted to you.

Marissa: Really?

Bianca: Yes.

Marissa: Wow. I'm actually kind of flattered. The thing is, I only like men, even if I don't have the best taste in men.

Bianca: I know. Like I said I don't expect anything.

Marissa: I appreciate you being so honest with me. Actually, there is something else I should mention. I don't know if this is the right time.

Bianca: Go ahead.

Marissa: I might need to take a leave of absence soon.

Bianca: This isn't because of what I said, is it?

Marissa: No, ofcourse not. When I was married to Jasper, I always used protection. I didn't want to bring a child into that environment. But now, I feared I might have missed my chance to become a mother. I spoke with my doctor, and she said that if I want to have a child, I should get pregnant within a few months. We've actually started the process for in-vitro fertilization.

Bianca: Why didn't you tell me?

Marissa: I guess I was worried that if it failed, I just didn't want to have people feel sorry for me.

Bianca: As your friend I could help you with emotional support.

Marissa: Babe's actually been really good with that. Anyway I figured you should know because I'll probably need a leave of absence during my last few months of pregnancy, not to mention maternity leave.

Bianca: Ofcourse. And just know that, when you're ready to come back, as long as I have a job here, you have a job here.


	684. Chapter 684

Chapter 684

.

Bianca was dissapointed when Marissa turned her down, but it wasn't unexpected. Marissa wa also focused on becoming a mother, which Bianca respected. Bianca also accepted an invitation from her stepfather, Wallace Brady, to attend his murder mystery party on his private island. Wallace knew his time was almost over, he wanted to make amends with at least some of the people he'd wronged. He was giving some of his old enemies each a small fortune, but there was a reason why he wanted to make this a murder mystery party. Wallace believed in the destruction ritual, let a specific enemy have a symbolic killing of him, help this individual find closure. Bianca ofcourse didn't know which of the other guests was the murderer, that would ruin the fun. And the party was raising money for education, which was Wallace's favorite charity. The other guests at this party included Wallace's daughter Nora. Nora was 25, never had a real job. Wallace tried to be strict, took cut her off until she got a degree of some kind. She went to a culinary school, actually did fairly well, but had just lived off her father's wealth since graduation. There was also Nelson, Marko, Sophia, all of whom accussed Wallace of cheating them on various business deals. And Jonathan, he had been a soldier once, serving in Iraq when an IED went off. This cost Jonathan his eye. Wallace had been in Congress at the time, a hawk on foreign policy for a long time. Jonathan was angry after this, drinking, even making threats against Wallace's office. Wallace wanted to make amends with these people while he still could. Erica was also attending this party, and Jessie. Jessie wasn't happy about being here, but since Wallace was a former presidential candidate, his events usually merited a police presence. And a lot of these people wanted Wallace Brady dead, so Jessie drew the short straw. It turned out it didn't matter. Even with the police presence someone was planning to murder Wallace Brady this night.


	685. Chapter 685

Chapter 685

.

In prepration for this event Jessie had researched Merchant Island. It was a small island off the coast of New Jersey, the soil made it impossible to grow crops so it was never really settled by native americans or their european conquerers. For awhile the puritans used it as an exile for people suspected of witchcraft. During the civil war confederate sympathizers tried to set up a fort, leading to a confrontation with unionist forces. The infamous gangster Lucky Luciano built himself a mansion on Merchant Island and used it to store liquor during prohibition. Luciano eventually cooperated with the feds, during the war he kept the docks safe from spies and sabateours, before the invasion of Italy he advised the state department about which local crime families would be willing to cooperate with the invasion, and which ones wouldn't. Merchant Island eventually becae a tourist attraction, even had a few scary rides. Wallace Brady bought this island, sometimes used it to entertain his respective mistresses. And now, he was using this island, his own provate island, to host a murder mystery party. Among the guests were Wallace's wife Erica, his daughter Nora, stepdaughter Bianca. David Hayward had also been invited, although neither he nor any of the other guests seemed certain as to why he had been invited. Still, he didn't mind the charity, and suppossedly Wallace was willing to donate to some of David's medical charities. There was also Nelson, Marko, Sophia, all of whom had sued Wallace for some business deal or other, and Jonathan, a war veteran who blamed Wallace for losing an eye in Iraq. Wallace had been a presidential candidate not so long ago, his politics angered some people. Plus the state attorney general of Texas was getting ready to indict Wallace and Erica over some real estate scandal. Jessie couldn't find any working class people who'd been hurt by this, but there might be someone who would want to hurt him over it. Thus the party warranted police presence, and for better or worse Jessie drew the short straw. The party itself seemed to be going well, more or less. Wallace was raising money for charity, specifically education. It was a dark and stormy night. The thunderstorm kept causing problems with the island's power plant. It seemed like every time there was lightning, the lights went out. Whatever some of their beefs with Wallace, they seemed to keep their anger in check. Nora seemed to have found herself a new boyfriend, while intoxicated they appeared to sneak off to have sex in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Several of the guests had been promised that they would each recieve one million dollars upon Wallace Brady's death. Not to mention that Wallace had hidden certain real weapons around the mansion. A rope, a lead pipe, a wrench, a candlestick, a knife, even a revolver. All things from the classic game "Clue" and all of them real. It seemed to Jessie that Wallace was almost hoping to be killed. If that were the case, he was going to get his wish. Wallace was standing on the ledge, looking down on everyone. He was giving his speech, perhaps he was a little drunk, when the lights went out. Lightning then struck, and Jessie could only see a little bit for a few seconds. Someone attacked Wallace, broke his neck, and pushed him off the ledge. When the lights came back on Wallace Brady was lying on the ground. David examined him to be certain, but he confirmed what Jessie already suspected. Wallace Brady was really dead.


	686. Chapter 686

Chapter 686

.

Wallace Brady was dead, it seemed that one of the guests had murdered him. Jessie had only seen the killer for a few seconds, not sure who it was. The killer had been able to blend in with the guests before the lights came back on. Jessie decided to begin his investigation with the one guest he knew had committed murder, Bianca Montgomery.

.

Jessie: Any idea who might have wanted Wallace dead?

Bianca: Nelson, Marko, Sophia, Jonathan. They all hated him, but we all knew he was already dying.

Jessie: He was leaving each of you a lot of money, wasn't he?

Bianca: Yes. So I can't think why someone who was going to inherit a million dollars in a few months, would risk that to kill him tonight.

Jessie: A couple of reasons I can think of. One is that this individual needed the money immediately. How are your finances at the moment?

Bianca: Pretty good actually. I'll show you my financial records once we get home. As far as I know none of the other guests needed the money that soon, at least not enough to kill for it. What's the second reason?

Jessie: That they hated him, so much so that they were willing to risk the money, and prison, just to kill him personally.

Bianca: Well I can't help you on that. Am I going to be a suspect everytime someone gets killed?

Jessie: No, but when you're in the vicinity of a murder, and you inherit a lot of money from his death, I'd think I'd be remiss if I didn't qustion you. But no, I don't think you're the killer. David's examining the body now. When he's done I'll question him. I have a suspect, but I'd rather not say until I hear what the autopsy reveals.

.

Jessie soon questioned David. Admittedly David was a suspect, if Wallace planned to leave David or his charity money. But it seemed unlikely that David would commit murder in this way. With his medical expertise David could definitely kill someone and make it look like a heart attack. And David confirmed what Jessie already suspected. The killer was most likely male, clearly someone with military training. The killer moved fast, and at Wallace's age he might not have been able to give him defensive wounds. And there was only one suspect here with a military background who was physically capable of committing the murder in this manner.


	687. Chapter 687

Chapter 687

.

After getting confirmation from David Jessie began questioning some of the other suspects. There wasn't too much of a hurry. None of the suspects could leave while the thunderstorm was raging outside, and Jessie wanted the killer not to get too suspicious. If he thought he wasn't a suspect he might let his guard down. Eventually Jessie began questioning Jonathan. Like the other suspects Jonathan said he didn't do it, and had no idea who the killer was. Soon enough Jessie seemed to believe him. Then Jessie began talking about the "Twilight Zone."

.

Jessie: Did you ever watch the "Twilight Zone?"

Jonathan: Yeah, not every episode, but sometimes I watch old reruns.

Jessie: I saw this old episode the other day, a man accidentally traveled back in time to the night Lincoln was assasinated.

Jonathan: I think I saw that. Wasn'tthat guy the same one who played the professor on "Gilligan's Island?"

Jessie: I think it was. Naturally noone believed him and Lincoln still died. But, one other part made me angry. This chief of police, he obviously thinks the guy's crazy, I'd probably think the same thing in his shoes. But the chief made this wisecrack about how this guy "Left his mind at Gettysburg." So he reaches the logical conclusio that this man suffered a psychotic break in the service of his country, and he throws the guy in jail. Doesn't even try to help him, that's gratitude for you.

Jonathan: I'm not sure much has changed since then.

Jessie: Ain't that the truth. You served too, didn't you?

Jonathan: Yeah, lost an eye in the service of my country. I also struggled with PTSD for awhile.

Jessie: Yeah, I heard you even made threats against congressman Wallace's office.

Jonathan: Yeah, but I've spent awhile working that out in therapy.

Jessie: Fair enough. And, if you are suffering with that, I'd like to help you.

Jonathan: You think I'm a murderer?

Jessie: You have killed before.

Jonathan: Only in the service of my country, only when ordered to do so. I can't guarantee that I was always acting in accordance with international law, but I wasn't exactly killing for kicks.

Jessie: I believe that, but aside from your hatred of the man, he did leave you a million dollars in his will.

Jonathan: True, but after his very public heart attack, everyone knew he had maybe three months tops. Wouldn't it make more sense that I would wait it out?

Jessie: I would have thought so, it's just that the attorney general for the state of Texas was getting ready to indict him. If that happenned before Wallace Brady died, it would be difficult to prove these assets were not obtained with illegal money. But with him dead already, it would make it easier for you to collect.

Jonathan: By that logic, everyone of his heirs had reason to murder him tonight.

Jessie: True, but there's something else. The killer murdered Wallace when it was dark.

Jonathan: Yeah, the lights have been going on and off the whole night. I guess the killer just took it as an opportunity.

Jessie: The whole night we've seen flash of lightning, lights go off. Flash of lightning, lights go off. Flash of lightning, lights go off. But not that time. That minute when Wallace Brady was murdered the lights went off, then there was lightning.

Jonathan: I'm not an electrician, I don't know why that was.

Jessie: I think the killer had an accomplice, someone who turned off the fuse box, giving their partner the chance to murder Wallace without anyone seeing them.

Jonathan: It wasn't me, I didn't do either of those things.

Jessie: David says the killer likely had military training, and you're the only one here who fits that bill.

Jonathan: I couldn;t have done that in the dark, with only one eye.

Jessie: Actually your military training suggests you are capable of it, and I'm guessing that DNA evidence will show you had your hands around him as he was murdered. But obviously you couldn't have acted alone. I have a pretty good idea who your partner is, but having you identify this person could help our case, and yours. I meant what I said, I want to help you. Whoever talks first gets a better deal. With your history, your service and your treatment, you might actually avoid prison and just spend a little time in Oak Haven. But you need to tell us who your partner in crime is.

.

Jonathan seemed to be mulling over Jessie's offer. But before he could answer there was a bolt of lightning, and the lights went out. Because it happenned in the usual order neither of them found this suspicious. But there was a gunshot. When the lights came back on Jessie found Jonathan on the floor, bleeding to death. Jessie called for David, who did all he could. Jonathan knew he was going to die in a matter of minutes. Jessie begged him to say who his accomplice was, before it was too late. Jonathan refused to say. He wasn't going to live happily ever after with the money, or with her. He knew that his partner was almost certainly the person who shot and killed him now. But he still believed in loyalty. Maybe staying loyal to the person who murdered him wasn't much, but right now it was all he had left.


	688. Chapter 688

Chapter 688

.

When Wallace died Erica wondered, did he do this to himself? When he knew he was going to die Wallace had talked about dying on his own terms. Erica could understand if he wanted to die rather than go through all the pain of cancer, before the state of Texas could officially indict him for the corruption charges. But David was convinced he had been murdered, and now Erica wondered by whom. She tried to comfort her stepdaughter Nora, she seemed to be taking it particularly hard. Erica had never been particularly close with Nora, but she had just lost her father, and for better or worse Erica was all she had at the moment. Then another murder occured, someone in this mansion killed Jonathan. And Nora had dissapeared, and Jessie was convinced she might be the murderer, Erica believed she was more likely to be another victim. Then Nora came to Erica, she was in tears.

.

Erica: It's going to be okay.

Nora: No it's not.

Erica: The police are looking for you, they think you had somehing to do with your father's murder.

Nora: They're right.

Erica: My god, you murdered your own father?

Nora: Yes.

Erica: Why?

Nora: I know he would rather die than be indicted, to face that kind of disgrace. And for what, for helping the poor and the needy get good homes, making sure he knew those houses were safe. So he made a few bucks off of that.

Erica: Yes, that's what we told ourselves. Unfortunately, I might have to pay for our greed soon. But tell me the truth, was it also because you feared that the indictment might cause you to lose out on the inheritance?

Nora: Yes, it was also because of that. I'm selfish and spoiled, I didn't want to lose out on this lifestyle. I seduced Jonathan, we made a good plan. I would make an excuse to make out with that boy, near the fusebox. He wasn't suppossed to notice when I pulled the switch. Everyone would have thought he just got drunk and fell off the ledge. But that stupid cop saw it.

Erica: Did you shoot Jonathan?

Nora: Yes. I saw he was about to betray our plan and I couldn't let that happen. I panicked, I'm sorry for what I did. But now, they know I pulled the switch, it won't be hard to figure out I shot Jonathan. Please, you have to protect me, I can't go to prison. I'm scared.

Erica: Okay, I promise I'll do what I can to protect you.

.

Erica believed Nora when she said she was sorry for what she had done. Erica knew from experience that it was possible to be both responsible for someone's death, and to mourn their loss. Perhaps she had genuinly believed she was saving her father from a much more painful death. For someone like Nora, prison would be a fate far worse than death. Perhaps Wallace would approve of what Erica was about to do, to protect Nora from that hell. Erica held Nora in her arms, and quietly reached for a rope. This was suppossed to be a part of Wallace's mystery game, he never knew what it would end up being used for. Erica quickly put the rope around Nora's neck and began strangling her. At first Nora tried resisting, but then she remembered what the alternative was, and she stopped fighting. In her last moment Nora regretted her life choices. She had done well in culinary school, perhaps she could have been a good chef. But she chose the easy life, to let her talents go to waste, and this was the end result. Nora's last thought before she died was "I deserve this."


	689. Chapter 689

Chapter 689

.

Erica screamed for help. Jessie and David came to her aid, and Erica begged him to try and save Nora. David soon pronounced her dead. Jessie subsequently questioned Erica. Erica claimed that she found her stepdaughter like this, even tried to revive her. During the subsequent investigation Jessie came to believe that Erica had murdered Nora, maybe to keep her quiet about Erica's involvement in the murder of her father, maybe out of revenge for the murder of her husband, maybe to protect her from prison. Erica would maintain that Nora had been murdered by the same person who murdered Wallace and Jonathan. Eventually the evidence would prove that Jonathan murdered Wallace, and Nora murdered Jonathan. At this point Erica suppossedly came to believe that Nora committed suicide because she feared life in prison far more than death. Jessie still believed that Erica had murdered Nora, but he couldn't prove it. Erica's fingerprints were on Nora's neck and the rope, but her lawyers could explain that was from Erica's attempt to revive her. Jessie tried to add up the number of people he suspected Erica of having killed. Mona's death might have been ruled an accident, but there was also the man she tried to kill to steal his heart for Kendall. By itself that might be seen as her being a mother bear, but when added to Mona's death it seemed more suspicious. Erica killed people as the Satin Slayer. Her former stepfather Charles and Charles' ex-wife Phoebe, the man who molested David and Anna's daughter Leora, Erica murdered her own father during this time. This brought her kill count to six. She was found not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect, but at least she spent time in a mental institution. Jessie started to think he should have investigated JR's death more, maybe if he had these murders wouldn't have happenned. Even if Jessie thought that Erica only killed Nora on Merchant Island, her kill count was now eight people. Jessie lamented that Erica was going to get away with killing people, yet again, but she wasn't getting off scott free. The state of Texas was indicting her for her part in governor Brady's real estate scam. It seemed petty, like prosecuting Al Capone for tax evasion. But it worked on Capone, and at least Erica was going to prison where she belonged.


	690. Chapter 690

Chapter 690

.

Bianca was becoming worried about Marissa. Ever since Bianca told her how she felt, things had been awkward between them. Marissa said her mood was a result of the drugs she had to take for her in-vitro. Bianca remembered the in-vitro process. She preferred to think her mood swings weren't that bad, but maybe Marissa was just having a different reaction. One time Bianca attended a charity event with Marissa, and Bianca had a date. Marissa seemed awkward around this other woman, Leslie. Leslie suspected that Marissa had a crush on Bianca, but Marissa vemently denied this. Bianca didn't think Marissa was into women, but she also hoped that Marissa wasn't a homophobe. Marissa had never had a problem with Bianca, Spike, Kendall, Greenlee, Babe, or any of the other aquaintenances who were or had been involved in same-sex relationships. Maybe realizing she was the object of another woman's attraction was too much. Marissa told Bianca she needed to focus on her in-vitro treatments, and asked for a leave of absence. Bianca granted her this, and gave her a generous severance package. About a month later Bianca saw Marissa in the park, sitting on a bench, looking sad.

.

Bianca: Marissa, are you okay?

Marissa: Yeah I'm fine it's just, I'm not pregnant. The latest procedure failed.

Bianca: I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?

Marissa: I had a long talk with Babe last night, she helped me through this.

Bianca: I'm glad she was able to help. Kendall has really helped me through some dark times.

Marissa: I really wanted to be a mother.

Bianca: Did the doctors say it's impossible?

Marissa: No, I still have some time. I always wanted a career, to be independant. And now I'm giving that up for a dream I might never have.

Bianca: I've known a lot of strong women who chose careers over having a family. And I'm not saying they were all unhappy in the end. Some of them were very content with their choices. But some did regret their choices, it all depends on the individual.

Marissa: Jasper wants to get back together.

Bianca: Please tell me you're not really considering that.

Marissa: It would be one way to get pregnant.

Bianca: Maybe, but then you'll be bringing a child into an abusive household. A household you once tried to kill yourself to get out of.

Marissa: I remember. But I don't know who else would want to be with a 43 year old woman who wants a child at this stage. I can be a single mother.

Bianca: Which is why you chose in-vitro, why you can't let an abusive jackass be part of that child's life. At any rate, have you considered adoption?

Marissa: I have, and I know for a fact that adoptive parents can be very good and loving. Maybe I'm a hypocrite, but I want to be pregnant and have a baby.

Bianca: I don't think you're a hypocrite at all.

Marissa: Thank you, for everything.

.

With that Marissa did something she'd wanted to do for a long time, something she couldn't admit even to herself. Marissa kissed Bianca.


	691. Chapter 691

Chapter 691

.

Marissa was kissing Bianca, something Bianca had long wanted. But she had to pull away.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry, I can't do this.

Marissa: I don't understand, I thought this is what we both wanted.

Bianca: You're in a bad place from the in-vitro failure. I can't take advantage of you, you're not even gay.

Marissa: Yeah, not being able to get pregnant sucks. But whether I'm gay, straight, or bisexual, that's for me to figure out. Maybe the timing isn't great, but I am attracted to you.

Bianca: So, what should we do about this?

Marissa: When I'm phsically ready, I'm going to try and get pregnant again. As for you and me, you're right in that we should wait.

Bianca: One month. Let's set a first date for one month from now. You can call it off at any time, I promise I won't be offended. But, if one month from now, you still want to go on a date, I look forward to seeing you then.


	692. Chapter 692

Chapter 692

.

After Bianca and Marissa made their date Bianca spoke with Kendall, and Marissa spoke with Babe.

.

Bianca: Marissa kissed me.

Kendall: Wow, congragulations.

Bianca: Actually I'm worried that she only did it because she's in a bad place.

Kendall: What do you mean?

Bianca: Her in-vitro failed. Marissa was feeling sad. I tried to comfort her, as a friend, and she kissed me.

Kendall: Okay, maybe the timing wasn't great. But is it possible that she might also have genuine feelings for you?

Bianca: I hope so. We decided to make a date, one month from today. Each of us has the option of calling it off without any hard feelings.

Kendall: Are you thinking of backing off?

Bianca: No, but she might be.

Kendall: I hope not. I haven't seen you this excited for a date since, well for awhile.

Bianca: Not since Maggie was murdered. It took me a long time to be ready to even date again, and I have dated some very nice women since, but I haven't fallen in love. I think I really am in love with Marissa.

.

Marissa: I kissed Bianca.

Babe: Congragulations. So are you two a couple now?

Marissa: You don't seem particularly suprised.

Babe: I'm not blind. I saw the way you two, both of you, looked at each other. I had a feeling you might like her.

Marissa: Bianca thinks it might just be because of the in-vitro failure. She gave me a month. One month from tonight we have a date, unless one of us calls it off. I'm nervous, but I also want to go on a date with her. Is this weird for you, me dating your ex-girlfriend?

Babe: Bianca is an amazing woman, but she and I are better off as friends. And at the end of the day I prefer men. I don't know whether you're gay, straight, or bisexual, but if you really love Bianca then I wish you both the best.


	693. Chapter 693

Chapter 693

.

Bianca was looking forward to her date with Marissa for a whole month. But she feared Marissa would back out, that her kiss was just about needing comfort in a bad moment. Even though Marissa never called off their date, Bianca feared she would at the last minute, so she braced herself for this possibility. Bianca returned to Pine Valley from Washington, talked to her mother and sister. Kendall was doing okay, for now, but Erica was being indicted in Texas and would likely be going to prison soon. Bianca wanted a date with Marissa, she needed something good in her personal life, but she still needed to prepare for dissapointment. Bianca barely showered for her date and she dressed very casually. When she arrived at Marissa's house she found Marissa dressed in a somewhat elegant dress, like a prom dress. The two women had a brief awkward moment.

.

Marissa: I'm overdressed, aren't I.

Bianca: I think I'm underdressed.

Marissa: I guess we should have discussed whether this was a casual date or not.

Bianca: I'm sorry, this is my fault. I was just worried you would call it off at the last minute.

Marissa: That's the last thing I want.

Bianca: Good, because I really want to go on this date with you.

Marissa: So, should one of us change first?

Bianca: I don't mind being embarrassed, but if you feel overdressed...

Marissa: I actually don't have another dress like this, but I do want to look elegant for my first date with an amazing woman. So, if you don't feel embarrassed...

Bianca: I don't. I think if people stare it will be because they envy me, that I have a beautiful woman on a date.

Marissa: They'll also notice I have a beautiful woman on a date. Let's go.

.

Bianca and Marissa went on their first date. First they went for pizza, and played the pinball game while waiting for their pizza. Then they went to a movie, then to play miniature golf, and finally for some ice cream. It was fun, and it became clear that they both wanted a second date. But there was something Marissa felt she should be honest with her new girlfriend about.

.

Marissa: When you first told me you were attracted to me, I said I needed a leave of absence because I wanted to undergo in-vitro.

Bianca: I remember.

Marissa: It was true, but not the whole truth. The truth was, I was a little freaked out. I didn't want to admit to myself that I was falling in love with a woman.

Bianca: I had a similar reaction when I realized I was gay. I was terrified people would find out, I couldn't really admit it to myself. Ryan was the first person I told, and he really helped me.

Marissa: I actually thought Babe would be the first person I told, but then I kissed you in a spontaneous moment. Not how I planned to do it, but you were the one I wanted to kiss. But I was serious about wanting to have a child. If you want a relationship, that will hopefully include a pregnancy and a child.

Bianca: And I look forward to helping you in any way I can, and to loving your child.

Marissa: Good. But for our second date, let's plan it better.

Bianca: Definitely.


	694. Chapter 694

Chapter 694

.

Note: I'm doing yet another flashforward. Trust me it's better than dragging out five years worth of stories.

.

Bianca and Marissa's first date was not their last. They genuinly fell in love during their courtship. Marissa followed through on her plans to have a baby. The second in-vitro was successful and she became pregnant. Her plan was to name her child after her parents, Roy and Lydia Tasker. She joked that if it was a girl she would name her Lydia, with the middle name of Roy. If it was a boy she would name him Roy, with the middle name Lydia. But in the end, when it was a boy, she named him Roy, with the middle name of David. By this time Kendall and Greenlee were in a good place in their own relationship. They got engaged around the same time as Bianca and Marissa. So in the end these four decided to have a double wedding. Sadly, not everyone from their extended family was able to attend this double wedding.

.

Erica reached a plea agreement with the district attorney in Texas. She pleaded no contest, this meant she could maintain her innocence, but acknowledge that the state had enough evidence to prosecute her. This plea allowed her to recieve less jail time. And her prison sentance was hardly normal, it was minimum security, isolated from the general population, suppossedly for her protection. In reality her cell had things most inmates in Texas never got, such as her own capachino machine. The current governor of Texas was also considered to be corrupt, so he wanted to continue precedant. Namely that crooked politicians get preferantial treatment. He wanted that kind of treatment if and when he was successfully proscuted. Bianca agreed to look after her little sister Mona while Erica served her sentance. One result was that Erica didn't get to see her daughters marry the women they had fallen in love with, this hurt her more than the actual prison. David was also unable to attend this wedding. He had gotten arrested for illegally taking organs from the deceased without their family's consent. None of it was for personal gain, all of it was to save as many people as possible. But the prosecutor didn't approve, nor did the jury. David lost his medical lisence and was sentanced to one year in prison. Marissa promised to look after Leora while David was away, but by this point Leora was highly functioning. Bianca and Marissa could have postponed their wedding until after Erica and David were released, but there was something else that caused a rush. Krystal was diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis, and declining fast. Krystal made the decision to take her own life rather than suffer through this. Marissa wanted her mother to see her get married before she died. Two weeks after the wedding Krystal went to Switzerland to take advantage of their euthanasia laws. Marissa and Babe were with her on this. They held their mother's hands, both of them, as she peacefully went to sleep.

.

When Erica couldn't watch her youngest daughter grow up it really hurt. She couldn't see her daughters get married, couldn't even attend funerals when her loved ones passed on. Her best friend Opal died. After Opal lost her beloved Palmer, she seemed to just give up and passed on. Myrtle, Jackson, Krystal, and Adam all died while Erica was in prison. After Adam died his lawyers sent Erica his letter. In it he acknowledged that Erica had probably murdered JR, even if she couldn't say it officially, and that he forgave her.

.

In addition to marrying the the woman she loved Bianca's own political career seemed to go up during this time. She got a few bills passed, particularly ones who fought against human trafficking and advanced human rights in many forms. Some were even talking about running her for higher office, like the Senate. But her home life definitely had bad parts. Frankie made the decision to have surgery, and officially become a woman. That got angry letters, people thinking it was somehow their business, even death threats. And one Miranda came to her mother in tears. It seemed that AJ had cheated on her, with Spike. Her husband had betrayed her, with her own cousin and friend. Also he had decieved her, not telling his own wife he had bisexual feelings. This hurt, and Bianca tried to be there for Miranda and her children. In the end Miranda let AJ work out his issues, and he decided he wanted to make this marriage with Miranda work. It took awhile, but the two of them reconciled. Eventually Miranda was also able to forgive Spike, he was family after all.

.

Erica and David were each released from prison hoping to spend more time with their families. Erica could see that Kendall was slowly getting worse, chances were she would follow through with her plan to commit suicide when her ALS got too bad. Greenlee helped her wife when she needed it, but Kendall didn't want to be a burden, didn't want to lose control of her own body. David had lost his medical lisence, but he could volunteer for medical relief missions. He and Leora volunteered for a few months in Doctors Without Borders. Part of this might have been that Leora was dating a boy she had known from her special needs school. David was nervous, and he apparently was not above taking his child thousands of iles away, to another continent and hemisphere, to keep her away from a boy. When they returned Leora still wanted to date this boy, and David begrudgingly approved. Things by this point were fairly stable in Pine Valley, but that could only last for so long. A new crises would soon emerge, one that could tear their family apart, forever.


	695. Chapter 695

Chapter 695

.

Gabby was 17, and madly in love with James. James was 19, an exchange student from England. He was attending Penn State, and choosing to spend his summer in Pennsylvania to be near his girfriend. At 17 Gabby seemed to think James was all that she wanted in a boyfriend. He was wealthy, had traveled all over the world, and claimed he was a distant cousin of the british royal family. Somehow Gabby's mother and stepmother didn't approve of James. To Bianca and Marissa James was too old, arrogant and conceited. But Gabby felt they were being hypocrites, their family had so many unconventional relationships, how could they object to James? For better or worse Bianca and Marissa decided to allow Gabby to continue dating James. As long as Gabby did well in her school, didn't get into trouble with the law, she and James could be together. This was a decision they would later regret. One night Gabby and James were on a date, she didn't even notice when he placed something in her drink. Gabby did notice when she began feeling tired, and a little sick. James offered to take her home. He helped her to his car. This didn't look like the car he had brought her here in, but in her state Gabby was in no position to judge. But she did notice that there were at least three others in the car, all wearing masks. Gabby was in no condition to resist at this point. This was the last thing she noticed before she passed out.


	696. Chapter 696

Chapter 696

.

When Gabby first started to wake up she started to realize she wasn't in her normal bed. It was a strange bed, and she'd never seen this windowless room before. Gabby started to wonder, what exactly had she dne with James the night before? Then she remembered feeling woozy, and James throwing her into the back of his car with masked people. What had James done to her? She began banging on the door, screaming for help, but it was James who finally came. Gabby stopped screaming, for fear of upsetting her captor. James brought Gabby donuts and a milk carton for her breakfast. At least these people, whoever they were, didn't want Gabby to starve, but they also didn't want her to have any weapons.

.

James: Do not scream like that again. We are sufficiently isolated to prevent you from calling for help, all it would do is upset us. Trust me when you say you don't want to upset us.

Gabby: Okay, I won't do that again. Who are you people?

James: You will learn that soon enough. You should consider yourself a prisoner of war.

Gabby: What war?

James: We'll get to that later. For now you should eat your breakfast, we want your side to know you're being treated well. After you eat we will ask you to record a statement. We realize you are not used to this, so we are willing to do multiple takes until you get it right. But just know that the sooner you complete the statement successfully, the sooner your side will know the terms for your release. Whether they agree, or are willing to let you face the consequences, that is up to them.

.

Bianca stayed up to 11pm the night Gabby went on her date with James. That was her curfew, when she didn't come home at 11 Bianca called Gabby's cellphone, hoping they were just turning the corner. Bianca got Gabby's voicemail, and left a message, asking her to call her back immediately. After this Bianca called James. James answered, said they had just hit some unexpected traffic. but would be there soon. But when Bianca asked to speak with Gabby directly, James stalled, said she had fallen asleep. Bianca asked him to wake her up, but he just refused. This made Bianca suspicious. When he abruptly hung up Bianca immediately called the police. She still hoped that she was being paranoid, that James would bring Gabby home before the police arrived. But he didn't, and Bianca gave her statement to the police. They agreed that Gabby might be in danger, and said they would do all they could to find her. Bianca feared what this could be. She had money, it coud just be a kidnapping for ransom. If that were the case Bianca was certainly willing to pay, and hopefully this meant they had a motive to bring Gabby back when this was over. But Bianca was also a member of Congress, this could be an act of terrorism, a way to frighten other members of Congress by showing what could happen to their families. If that were the case, and assuming these terrorists were ready to die, then chances were Gabby was already dead. Bianca just nervously paced, Marissa held Bianca's hand and comforted her wife as best she could. Bianca didn't want to tell her family just yet. Chances were they were still asleep, and she didn't want them to worry just yet. But by 8am there was still no word from the police about Gabby's whereabouts, so she began calling them. They quickly came over to offer what support they could. At around 11am the terrorists made their demands known. They released a statement over the internet. Specifically they had Gabby read this. Bianca could tell, from her own experience in prison, that Gabby was being forced to read this.

.

Gabby: I, Gabrielle Montgomery, have been arrested by the Daughters of Liberty, and taken as a prisoner of war. The decision to arrest a civilian did not come easy to the Daughters of Liberty, but it was the only option left open to save their own brothers and sisters. This is a war, not a war for territory of idealogical reasons, but a war for survival. No terrorist group has yet figured out how to poison an entire american city. It was corporate greed and government neglect and corruption, that has caused the current water crises in Flint Michigan. A crises that has poisoned it's children and caused birth defects and brain damage for generations to come. Congresswoman Bianca Montgomery has chosen to be part of this corrupt government with false promises of helping to fix it. Whether this was a lie, or whether she is simply unable to help, the end results are the same. Therefore, in their desperation, they have taken me as a prisoner of war. I therefore implore my mother, and my family, with their considerable wealth and influence, to do all they can to end the water crises of Flint Michigan. I will be held as a P.O.W. until the crises is over. If however it seems like the congresswoman and her family are stalling, or refusing to comply with these demands, I will be executed as a prisoner in this war of survival.


	697. Chapter 697

Chapter 697

.

The FBI didn't exactly know who the Daughters of Liberty were. According to Wikipedia this was the name of a patriotic group during the american revolution. As the managers of household accounts they made sure that their patriot husbands kept true to their word not to buy british goods. During the war they helped mend the clothes for Washington's army. And now, a terrorist group was apparently using the same name. James was the only known member at this point, as the main suspect in Gabby's kidnapping. If he really was working with others, the others were unknown at this time. Most likely they were from Flint Michigan, desperately trying to protect themselves, or their loved ones from this horrible water crises. Why James might be helping them was unknown at this time. Perhaps he believed in their cause, perhaps he was being payed. If James really was a distant cousin of the british royal family, they were denying it at this time. Bianca and her family came up with a plan to get the kidnappers to release Gabby. The official policy of the United States government was to never negotiate with terrorists. The theory was that people would be less likely to commit acts of terrorism if they had no chance of succeeding in their goals. The problem for the families was that often their loved ones would be the ones to pay the price. Their was nothing illegal about families paying ransom to get their loved ones back. These particular terrorists, the Daughters of Liberty, were demanding an end to the water crises in Flint Michigan. Bianca wasn't exactly a scientist, she didn't even know if it was possible to somehow purify the Flint water. Governor Rick Scott, who was criminally negligent in that crises, was being indicted and facing criminal charges. A congresswoman couldn't ask the justice department to just throw him in jail, among other things it could damage the prosecution's case. It seemed all Bianca and her family could really do was to donate to local charities, that could buy bottled water and allow them not to have to bathe in infected water. Within a few hours they acquired more then ten million dollars from their respective accounts and were prepared to donate to the local churches, mosques and synagogues. In the early evening Bianca made a televised statement, and a personal plea to the kidnappers.

.

Bianca: My daughter, Gabrielle Montgomery, has been kidnapped. The kidnappers have made the demand that myself and my family, do what we can, to end or allieve the water crises in Flint Michigan. Therefore we will donate ten million dollars of our money to the local charities. We hope this will provide much needed bottled water to the innocent people, who have been victimized by corporate greed and government neglect. I realize that the Daughters of Liberty are desperate people, doing what they feel they have to do, to protect those that they love. But Gabby is an innocent, she has nothing to do with the suffering in Flint. I implore you, as a mother, please do no hurt my child.


	698. Chapter 698

Chapter 698

.

James was watching when Bianca offered to give ten million dollars to emergency Flint relief. Among those watching were two people he knew as "Ward" and "Susan." Ward seemed happy about this victory, Susan was more excited.

.

Ward: Good work team. This won't solve the water crises immediately, but will help a lot of people survive and avoid brain damage.

Susan: We can demand more now.

Ward: Negative. Bianca Montgomery fulfilled her part of the bargain, we need to fulfill ours.

James: Let's not be so quick to release Gabby. Think of what money we can demand. At the very least we can demand amnesty for ourselves.

Ward: No.

James: Easy for you to say, I'm the one she can identify by face.

Ward: You're not wrong. In 24 hours I'll bring the girl to the police, or to her mothers. Then I'll surrender and face the consequences.

James: Don't be so stubborn.

Ward: I did what I had to do, and I hate myself for it, but I'd do it again. Only fair I suffer more than my team. Like I said, I'll do it in 24 hours. That should give them time to begin distribution of the bottled water, should also give you two and the others time to escape.

James: How do I know you won't rat me and the others once you're arrested?

Ward: You have my word.

Susan: I'm with James on this, we should negotiate for amnesty.

Ward: That's not your decision to make. 24 hours, I suggest you all get going.

.

James thought about what he should do. If he couldn't get away, he would be prosecuted for kidnapping. If he could escape, it didn't matter. Either way, it didn't really affect his status if he had a little "fun" with Gabby first. When noone else was around, James decided to make his move.


	699. Chapter 699

Chapter 699

.

Gabby was nervously pacing in her cell. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but figured it had been roughly one day since that bastard James had drugged her, brought her to this place. James and her other captors had brought her three meals, the first was donuts and milk, the other two were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and soda, nothing she could use as a weapon. James was the only one she could identify, the others had been wearing masks. Gabby had heard a little of them talking from her room, but wasn't sure exactly what they were saying. Then James came back, with news.

.

James: Good news, your mother has given in to our demands.

Gabby: So I can go home now?

James: Not yet. The boss wants to give the rest of us time to escape, he'll release you tomorrow night.

Gabby: Thank God. Do you need me to make another statement or something?

James: I was thinking we could celebrate, you and me. You liked me, not so long ago.

Gabby: Yeah, until you drugged me, kidnapped me.

James: I was hoping to do this the polite way, but that's not going to happen. I was hoping to make a lot of money from this job, negotiate immunity for myself. Maybe I can still do that part if I'm arrested, maybe. But now, thanks to you, I'm a wanted fugitive.

Gabby: You blame me for you kidnapping me? And now you think you can seduce me? You're pathetic.

James: Well, I guess there's no persuading you, so all I can do is take what I want.

Gabby: You touch me and I'll scream.

James: Remember what I said about how screaming will just make me angry.

Gabby: I don't care.

.

When James attacked Gabby she screamed. That only made him angrier. But before he could rape her Ward and Susan came. They stopped him at gunpoint.

.

Susan: You okay?

Gabby: He tried to rape me.

James: She's lying. I just came to tell her she'd be released soon. She starts seducing me, next thing I know she starts screaming.

Gabby: You know what you did to me you bastard!

Susan: Why would Gabby lie right now?

James: Turn us against each other maybe.

Gabby: He wanted to ransom me for money. Whatever cause you guys represent, he just wants the money. He also talked about negotiating immunity for himself if he got caught. James would sell all of you out to save his own skin.

James: That's a damn lie. She's now seen you two without your masks on, she needs to be eliminated.

Ward: It was always my plan to face the consequences for my actions. Susan?

.

Susan nodded to Ward, in a way neither James nor Gabby understood. Ward knocked James unconsciouss. He and Susan tied him up to a chair, while Gabby had to watch. When he woke up Susan took her gun, emptied out all of the bullets, put just one bullet back in. She then tried to hand the gun to Gabby.

.

Susan: Go on, take it.

Gabby: I don't understand.

Ward: I don't know if James here really would have sold us out for immunity. But I saw enough to know that he tried to rape you, and there is no excuse for that.

Susan: There's only one bullet in the gun, and our soldiers are standing outside with a lot more guns, so don't even think about using it to escape.

Gabby: What do you want me to do with it?

Susan: It's up to you. You can show James mercy and give it back to me, or you can take your revenge against the man who tried to rape you.

James: Please, I don't want to die.

Ward: That's no longer your decision to make.

.

Gabby wasnt sure if this gun really still had a bullet in it. But, in the heat of the moment, she felt great rage at this man who had used her, betrayed her. So Gabby aimed it at James' head, and pulle the trigger. It killed James instantly. The realization that she had just killed a man, even this one, took it's toll on Gabby. She broke down, started crying. Susan tried to comfort Gabby, to hug her. At the moment Gabby needed this comfort, even from her.


	700. Chapter 700

Chapter 700

.

Gabby didn't think she'd be able to sleep with all the excitement. She'd been kidnapped, drugged, forced to read a statement, nearly raped, and allowed to murder this would be rapist by her own captors. But she did eventually fall asleep. Maybe it was the exhaustion from everything. At any rate Gabby slept for most of the day, finally Ward woke her up.

.

Gabby: Is it time to go?

Ward: Yes. I'm bringing you back to your home. I have some breakfast, or dinner, waiting in the car. You should use the bathroom now, we have a long ride ahead of us. One more thing, when you give your testimony, you should leave out that you killed James. Just say you heard a gunshot. When they question me about his death, I'll plead the 5th. Legally and morally I bear responsibility for what happenned, no reason you should needlessly suffer for that.

.

Gabby followed Ward's advice and used the bathroom. Then they began going to his car. Before they reached the car Susan came up to them. Ward was suprised to see her here, he had given his team 24 hours to leave, a head start. Why would she stay? Susan didn't answer this question verbally, instead she pulled her gun and she shot Ward, apparently killing him. Gabby was understandably freaked out, why were these people killing each other. Susan took Ward's gun, showed it to Gabby.

.

Susan: He was planning to kill you.

Gabby: I don't understand.

Susan: I'll explain everything in the car but we need to get you out of here immediately. Come with me if you want to live.

.

Gabby still wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but right now she figured that Susan here was her best chance of staying alive. So she followed Susan to her car and the two of them drove off together.


	701. Chapter 701

Chapter 701

.

Gabby didn't understand what was going on exactly. She knew that James and the others had kidnapped her, ransomed her in exchange for help relieving the water crises in Flint Michigan. Her mother had done that, they were suppossed to let her go. Instead of that, one of her abductors had killed another and taken her in this car. Gabby was driving, Susan still had her gun out.

.

Gabby: What exactly is going on?

Susan: Ward sold you out in exchange for a pardon. He was going to kill you.

Gabby: That makes no sense. Wouldn't he have had to return me if he got a pardon?

Susan: Not exactly.

Gabby: Please, just tell me what's going on.

Susan: Okay, you deserve to know the truth. The U.S. government has a policy of never negotiating with terrorists, the theory is that people are less likely to commit acts of terrorism if they know it won't work. In all honesty, I guess we are terrorists at this point. But now, they have a member of Congress, giving in to terrorism, publicly. That could easily lead to other terrorists targeting the families of other government officials. Certain factions within the government cannot allow that to succeed. They wanted to kill you so that other members of Congress won't give in, not if they think their family members would be murdered anyway.

Gabby: You're saying my own government wants me dead?

Susan: Certain factions yes. I don't know if they had the authority to really give Ward a pardon, but he was desperate enough to believe them.

Gabby: How do I know you're not planning to kill me?

Susan: If I wanted you dead I would have just let Ward execute you.

Gabby: I'm suppossed to just take your word he was going to kill me?

Susan: I could have just shot you myself back at the safe house.

Gabby: True. So, what now?

Susan: It's not safe to take you back to your home just yet. I'm taking you to some friends, those who really want to help you. Trust me, you'll be as safe as you can be at the moment.


	702. Chapter 702

Chapter 702

.

Bianca couldn't understand what had happenned. Terrorists had kidnapped her daughter Gabby and tried to ransom her. There was at least some logic to that. The ransom had been to help allieve the water crises in Flint Michigan, she did that. So why hadn't they released Gabby. The only thing Bianca could think of was that they were planning to make more demands, so why hadn't they? Then the police and FBI informed Bianca of a new development. They had raided what they suspected to be a terrorist safe house, and found two bodies. One was of James, the man largely suspected of having been involved in the kidnapping. The other was of Grant Ward, a former soldier from Flint. Ward was still alive, for now. He was taken to the hospital, where the doctors said Ward had fatal cancer. Between that, and a recent bullet wound, it was apparent that he was going to die in a few days at most. Ward still refused to say who his comrades were. It was against the rules, but Bianca was brought to see him, in the hopes that she could reason with him as Gabby's mother.

.

Bianca: Do you know who I am?

Ward: Yes. I'm sorry.

Bianca: I'm sure you are, now that you're dying.

Ward: I did what I had to do to save my people.

Bianca: My daughter had nothing to do with the water crises. Please, I'm begging you as a mother. If you want me to get on my knees right now I will. Let me have my daughter back.

Ward: I don't know where they took her.

Bianca: Who are "they?"

Ward: Susan for certain, she's the one who shot me. I don't know who might be loyal to her. I should have known it would be her.

Bianca: She's the one who shot you?

Ward: Yes. Some of us were conflicted about this kidnapping, but she was excited. She liked the idea of kidnapping, even murder. I don't know what her ultimate plan is, I don't even know her real name.

Bianca: Could you identify her if the police show you her picture?

Ward: Yes.

Bianca: Thank you.

Ward: I hate to betray my comrades like this.

Bianca: The doctor says you're going to die soon. Saving my daughter might be your only chance to make things right with God before that happens.

Ward: Here's hoping.


	703. Chapter 703

Chapter 703

.

Bianca knew Ward could be lying, protecting his comrades, but it seemed unlikely. Ward was dying, he seemed to want to make amends before he met his maker. He identified his shooter as Susan, and identified her from the pictures they showed him. Susan Reynolds was 23 years old, from a wealthy family, no known political or religious beliefs. She was missing lately, so maybe she was involved with the Daughters of Liberty, Ward said she was the one who came up with the name. The question was, why was she still holding Gabby? And more importantly, were they going to ever let her go.

.

The police and FBI were wrong in thinking that Susan Reynolds and the others had political motives in keeping Gabby as a hostage. They were more like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, they were doing violence for their own agrandizement. Seven people, five women, two men, all from wealthy families, with little or no conscience between them. For three months they kept Gabby and bombarded her with their own twisted beliefs. It was a combination of racism, islamaphobia, anti-proletariet, anti-religious, abortion-rights philosophy. They murdered a police officer, and tried to plant a bomb at the cop's funeral to kill his family and other cops. Fortunately the bomb was stopped in time, but this officer was still deceaed. In the end they were just angry young people with no real goal, other than to make Gabby into one of them. Gabby soon realized that if she was going to survive she had to pretend that she was coming around to their way of thinking. She would have to do unpleasant things in order to survive. But Gabby silently vowed that she would never hurt innocent people, even to save her own life. Gabby began agreeing with their philosophy, eating meals with her captors, but she never stopped looking for a way to escape. At some point, Susan and one of the men expressed interest in having sex with Gabby. She knew she had no real chance of saying no, so she agreed to take both of these individuals as lovers. When this was over, Gabby vowed they would be charged with rape, among other things. Finally, Susan gave Gabby a choice, to join the Daughters of Liberty, or go home. Gabby believed that she would be murdered if she chose the second option, so she agreed to join. To prove her loyalty to the group, Gabby had to place a gun, suppossedly an unloaded gun, to her own head, make a statement on camera about how she would rather die than return to her old life, and pull the trigger. It did ofcourse occur to Gabby that the gun was loaded, that these terrorists, for whatever reason, wanted her to kill herself. But she also feared that if she didn't, she would be killed anyway. So Gabby summonned up all of her courage, made the statement, and pulled the trigger. It was indeed unloaded. Susan then hugged her, it seemed to her that Gabby Montgomery was now one of them.


	704. Chapter 704

Chapter 704

.

It was clear to the FBI, and most of the talking heads in the news media, that the Daughters of Liberty were bark raving mad, with no real goals or plan. Most terrorists had goals, things they were willing to die for. But what they really wanted, was the same thing Susan and the others wanted, which was for people to take them seriously, noon wanted to be thought of as just a lunatic. It was also clear that Gabby had not joined willingly, that she had been forced to read this statement against her will. This angered Susan, she wanted everyone to know that Gabby was one of them, that they had genuinly turned someone who once hated them to their side. There had to be some show of loyalty. So Susan and two of the others brought Gabby to a convenience store. The man who ran this store was a muslim and an immigrant, which made these terrorists hate the man. The store also accepted WIC checks, which the group despised. Susan gave Gabby an unloaded gun, the other three all had loaded guns. Gabby had a good idea what they would do if she didn't comply. Gabby at least asked for a mask, but Susan seemed to think that a public display was more important than whatever money she might get out of this. Gabby had vowed that she wouldn't hurt innocent people, and she feared they might murder this man if she didn't do this. Gabby went into this store, pointed her gun at the cashier, and ordered him to give her all the money in the register. This frightened man complied. Once she had the money Gabby quickly ran back to the car. For better or worse, her fate was now tied to the Daughters of Liberty.


	705. Chapter 705

Chapter 705

.

Bianca was a strong woman, but three months of having her child kidnapped, that would take it's toll on anyone. She had resigned her seat in Congress. That was partly because she didn't want terrorists to be able to control her, partly because she needed to focus on her remaining family right now. And ofcourse, Bianca needed her family right now. One day Jessie came to pay her a visit, it was clear he had some bad news. Jessie was retired from the police force, but the FBI believed this news might be easier to hear from an old friend.

.

Bianca: What is it Jessie?

Jessie: You heard about the statement Gabby made on the internet?

Bianca: Yeah, the one that the terrorists forced her to read. Even John Mccain gave a similar statement when he was in captivity.

Jessie: It seems there is something else. Gabby did, something, it's unclear how much choice she really had in the matter.

Bianca: What did she do?

Jessie: She robbed a convenience store, with a gun.

Bianca: Were there bullets in the gun?

Jessie: That we don't know. She didn't fire it or hurt anyone.

Bianca: So it's possible that the gun was unloaded, and the terrorists threatened her with loaded guns.

Jessie: It's possible. But the prosecutor might argue that, if she were still a hostage, she could have escaped at this point.

Bianca: Jessie, these last few months I've done some research on kidnap victims. Elizabeth Smart, held for several months by two psychopaths. They didn't watch her every minute. At one point a cop actually questioned them, thinking this might be the kidnapped girl. They bluffed by saying if she really were Elizabeth Smart, she would scream and escape. It worked. Colleen Stan, held for several years by two psychopaths. At one point they actually allowed her to go to her family for a few days and come back. She came back. Do you know why those two didn't escape when given the opportunity?

Jessie: They were, unerstandaly, terrified of their abductors.

Bianca: Exactly. And given that these terrorists did to Gabby, kidnapping her, threatening her life, God only knows what else. It seems likely that my daughter was also terrified of what they would do if she didn't comply.

Jessie: Elizabeth Smart and Colleen Stan weren't robbing convenience stores for their abductors.

Bianca: Who's to say they wouldn;t have if forced.

Jessie: You mentioned John Mccain, his "confession" came after much torture, but he never took up arms against his country. But do you know who did rob banks for her abcuctors?

Bianca: Patty Hearst.

Jessie: Yes, and the jury convicted her. If Gabby is arrested she can tell her side of the story, to a jury if neccessary. And I'm certain your family can use your "influence" to persuade the courts that she deserves leniency. But, these terrorists murdered a cop, tried to plant a bomb at his funeral. Honestly, we can't be certain that some rookie cop won't overreact if they find Gabby first.


	706. Chapter 706

Chapter 706

.

Crime is committed for a number of reasons. Much of it is committed for financial reasons, either out of desperation or greed. Some crimes are committed out of some sick compulsion for revenge or lust. Susan and her followers were an exception, didn't fit the standard profile of a criminal. They enjoyed committing these crimes, and the subsequent fame. They were all rich, white, educated, no mental deficiency that was yet recognized by the American Medical Association. Susan's biggest accomplishment was suppossedly turning Gabby from a hostage into a follower, although she seemed to still be uneasy with the group. But as long as the talking heads kept talking about their group, in particular speculating over whether Gabby really was one of them, they were giving the Daughters of Liberty exactly what they wanted. Ofcourse al crime waves eventually come to an end, this was no exception. One day Susan went to pick up pizza for the group, and someone recognized her. This person took a quick picture with their cellphone, and sent the police the image. The local police department had recieved a number of these tips, all had gone nowhere, mainly people who knew that Gabby's mother was rich and took their chances, hoping for a reward. But this image did look enough like Susan Reynolds that they decided to check it out. The cops found Susan and a male friend before they even returned to their safehouse. The cops were planning to pull them over and question these two. But, like many criminals on the run from the law, these two panicked. Susan drove off quickly, trying to lose the cops, but the two cops called for back-up. There was a shoot-out. Susan's male follower, another cop, and a civilian who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, were all killed in this shoot-out. Susan was herself gravely wounded and taken to the local hospital. When the police searched her car they found a number of pieces of fake identification. These names didn't match any known aliases for the Daughters of Liberty, but they could be previously unknown aliases. And one had a local address listed for their address. It was still uncertain, but hopefully this was their safehouse. They had to move quickly, it was only a matter of time before news spread about their highspeed chase and the remaining group fled. The police went to this house, and they saw Gabrielle Montgomery. She was taking the trash to the curb. Difficult to say whether she was with this group voluntarily or not. Regretably they didn't have time to grab her before she re-entered this safehouse. The police were able to evacuate the immediate area of civilians before they burst through the door, ordering all inside to stay still. Out of the six of them, three shot themselves in the head to avoid being captured, two tried to shoot at the cops and were quickly subdued. Only Gabby obeyed the police and surrendered. Gabby thanked the police officers, and begged them to take her home. The police still weren't sure if she was a terrorist or a hostage, but for now they placed her in handcuffs.


	707. Chapter 707

Chapter 707

.

Bianca was elated when the police told her that Gabby had been found. She was alive, unhurt, and now free from the terrorists who had kidnapped her. But the police also said that Gabby was now in police custody, facing possible charges for her part in the armed robbery. For now Gabby was isolated from the general population, for one thing she was telling the cops everything she knew about the Daughters of Liberty, and a snitch didn't often last long in prison. Bianca and Marissa rushed over to the police station to see their daughter. Marissa was as much Gabby's lawyer as her mother right now. Gabby was ofcourse thrilled to see her mothers right now. The three of them hugged, and gave Gabby a small smuggled gift, a Reese's peanut butter cup.

.

Gabby: Thanks for the gift. I could also use a ciggarette right now.

Bianca: SInce when do you smoke?

Gabby: It helped relieve my stress while they held me.

Bianca: Once we get you out of here we'll help you quit.

Gabby: Okay. So what are my chances of walking out of here?

Marissa: All they can really charge you with is the armed robbery.

Gabby: They would have killed me if I hadn't. Do you really think they would have given me a gun with any bullets?

Marissa: I agree. Problem is that we have to prove you were in fear for your life. The prosecutor will claim you could have escaped at that point if you really wanted to. The police tell me that you were taking the trash out when they found your safehouse, and you made no attempt to flee.

Gabby: I was scared of them, you have no idea what these people are like.

Marissa: Actually, I have a rough idea. I was in a relationship with a man who beat me. I worked outside the house, but I was still terrified, I didn't feel like I could just walk away. And I've helped counsel enough women in similar situations. Most of them weren't outright kidnapped like you were.

Gabby: I don't understand why they're trying to prosecute me when I'm the victim.

Marissa: Because two cops were killed, they tried to plant a bomb at one of their funerals. Not to mention a child was killed in the crossfire during Susan Reynolds' highspeed chase. Plans confiscated from the safehouse suggest they wanted to bomb a daycare center. Truth be told, the prosecutors want as many people as possible to pay for this, even if you had nothing to do with any of that.

Gabby: I didn't.

Bianca: We'll do all we can to get you out of here.

Gabby: There is something else I should mention. Susan, and a man who called himself Christopher, they expressed interest in me, sexually. I didn't say "No" but I also feared what they would do if I tried to resist. Does that qualify as rape?

Marissa: Yes. Given the position they put you in, it qualifies as rape even if you had initiated these relations.

Bianca: And we will help you through this, and hopefully they will be prosecuted for that, and everything else. And hopefully none of them will ever be free again.


	708. Chapter 708

Chapter 708

.

Gabby was brought to the courthouse through the backdoor. This was fairly stadard practice when a defendant was well known, when the case was likely to bring a lot of attention. The front of the courthouse had a number of people with signs. Some wanted to hold Gabby responsible for the murders committed by the Daughters of Liberty. Others were outraged that a kidnap victim was being tried for the actions of her abductors. The police kept the two groups seperated on apposite sides of the building's steps and then escorted Gabby to the courthouse, but her lawyer, Marissa, wasn't around at the moment. They had prepared for this. Today Gabby was being arraigned, she would plead not guilty, and the judge would decide if there was enough evidence to charge Gabby with armed robbery. In order to prove guilt the prosecution would have to prove both the act itself, and the criminal mind. In theory a woman who was constantly being threatened with death, raped repeatedly, wasn't responsible for her actions. But two dead cops, a dead child, the prosecution wanted to make someone pay. Marissa had advised Gabby that they might have to take a plea bargain. As much as Marissa didn't want her daughter to go to prison, she had an ethical obligation to get her client the best possible deal for her client. Before the arraignment Marissa found Gabby, and presented her client with an offer.

.

Marissa: I spoke with the district attorney, she has an offer.

Gabby: How much time would I have to do in this plea bargain?

Marissa: None. They're offering you full immunity, in exchange for your testimony against the surviving members of the Daughters of Liberty.

Gabby: Doesn't immunity mean I committed a crime?

Marissa: Not neccessarily. That is usually what it means. But technically it means that the prosecutor suspects you of an illegal act, and believes you would talk more freely if you have no fear of prosecution.

Gabby: But the bottom line is this means no prison time for me?

Marissa: Yes. The only thing is you have to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. If you lie, or deliberately withhold anything, they can prosecute you for both the original crime, and for perjury.

Gabby: So I'll be completely honest, and I'll be fine. Right?

Marissa: As your attorney, I definitely advise you to take this deal.

Gabby: Is there any reason I shouldn't?

Marissa; No, but you should prepare yourself for the fact that there will likely always be those, like the idiot protestors outside, who will hate you for what Susan and the others did. If you take immunity, some will assume you were guilty of something.

Gabby: Can I at least explain to them why I did it?

Marissa; Most likely the judge will issue a gag order. Neither you nor anyone else directly associated with this case will be allowed to talk to the media for the forseeable future. You can do interviews after this is all over, and I'm sure Erica can help you with that.

Gabby: Probably. I mean she was a freaking serial killer but became first lady of the state of Texas.

Marissa; At any rate our priority at the moment has got to be to keep you from going to prison. You take the immunity deal, you'll probably spend the next few hours giving your statement to the police, but the bottom line is you'll be sleeping in your own bed tonight.


	709. Chapter 709

Chapter 709

.

Marissa's predictions for Gabby came true. Once she got full immunity she spent the next several hours telling the police all she knew about Susan and the Daughters of Liberty. The police brought in pizza for lunch and she was still talking in between bites. Gabby got to sleep in her own bed this night, but she slept with a night light on for the first time since she was a child. It helped knowing that she was surrounded by loved ones again. Sadly Marissa was also right when she said that some people wanted her to pay for the actions of her abductors. Some of the talking heads speculated as to why the district attorney would offer immunity. Legal experts on either side explained, the district attorney likely wanted as many convictions as she could get. Looking at the evidence she might have feared she couldn't get a conviction for Marissa, but her testimony would likely lead to all of the others getting long prison terms. As for the question of why Gabby would need immunity, and compatent lawyer would tell their client to keep quiet, would try to get them either no prison time or as little time as possible. Even if the lawyer completely believed their client was innocent, sometimes a plea bargain was the best thing they could do for the client. Erica used her money and influence to help explain Gabby's side of the story. Gabby was prohibited from speaking to the press, Erica wasn't. She gave interviews to sympathetic journalists, explained how Gabby never hurt anyone, only did what she had to do to save her own life. Erica might have had a casual relationship with the truth, but in this case she was telling the truth. Sadly the truth was counter-balanced by Susan's testimony. Susan really thought that she had turned Gabby into one of them, was delusional enough to think Gabby had been able to consent to sexual relations with her and the man. The news stations showed this testimony, which was one of many reasons why the jury had to be sequestered, cut off from the outside world for the duration of the trial. The talking heads speculated, each giving their own reason for why they thought Susan or Gabby was the more credibile witness. In the end the jury believed Gabby. Susan and the two other surviving defendants were all convicted or murder, kidnapping, rape. Each was sentanced to life without the possibility of parole. For Susan it was a shorter sentance than she expected. A month after Susan was sentanced, she was killed in prison. Jessie was asked to question the most likely suspect, Erica Kane.

.

Jessie: Susan Reynolds was killed in prison earlier today.

Erica: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to hear about that.

Jessie: You don't seem suprised either.

Erica: I've been to prison. Her fellow inmates might have been murderers, drug-addicts, even child-molestors, but I'm sure they all hated someone who shot a child. Not to mention she murdered two police officers, how willing do you think the guards were to protect someone like her?

Jessie: You have an answer for everything today.

Erica: Why don't I save us both some time. I couldn't have killed her myself because they wouldn't have let me anywhere near her. I didn't have her killed, I don't know who was involved in her murder, but I'm not sorry she's dead.

Jessie: So if some prison guard admits he took a bribe to either kill Susan or let her be killed?

Erica: I'm not sure a prison guard would need to be bribed to want to murder someone who was both a cop killer and a child-murderer. That said, I can't predict what a prison guard, who might be facing the possibility of going to prison themself, with the very people they were once guardong, might say to save their own skin.

Jessie: I guess that's exactly what you would say if you were innocent, and what you would say if you weren't innocent. Well no guard is admitting to being a party to her murder, or to taking a bribe. At least not yet. Take care Erica.


	710. Chapter 710

Chapter 710

.

Note: We're doing another flashforward, this to explain some of what happens in the next five years.

.

Gabby tried to return to school after her release. But people still saw her as the 21st century Patty Hearst, they thought she helped kill cops, a child, and got away with it. Eventually, with her mothers' consent, Gabby went for a GED and studued at home. After someone threw a rock through their house, Bianca and Marissa hired a security firm to protect them. It took awhile, years actually, but eventually things calmed down. Erica's press campaign helped turn public opinion in Gabby's favor. Her therapy sessions helped her deal, as did the fact that she fell in love. It was with one of her former bodyguards, a woman named Danielle. Bianca and Marissa weren't thrilled with Gabby dating a woman who was almost ten years older than herself, or the fact that Danielle left her wife for Gabby. But eventually, they approved, and attended when Gabby and Danielle were married. They were married just after Gabby graduated from college.

.

As hard as it was to see Gabby go through all of this, Bianca and Marissa had other family issues to deal with. Frankie decided to have the surgery and officially become a woman. Her mothers held her hand through the whole experience. Eventually Francis found a steady boyfriend, a young man who knew who she was and accepted her for it. During this time Bianca also considered running for office again. She had done good during her tenure in Congress, and truley believed she could do more. But the press would go into details of her family. One of the talking heads joked that Bianca's family had more skeletons than a Halloween store. As it was, their child Roy was getting picked on by other children for his parents' issues. Bianca knew it would only get worse if she ran again. But, maybe she could help others.

.

David got his medical lisence back. He tried to be a good grandfather and great-grandfather. He was however happy that Leora and her husband decided not to have children. He knew it would have been difficult for two special-needs people to raise a child. During this time he had an affair with Erica, and one with Dixie. Tad ofcourse was not thrilled to learn his wife had cheated, again, with David. But Tad knew he couldn't judge, and he and David were too old to fight over this anymore. Both had more gray hairs than they wanted to admit.

.

Greenlee and Kendall's marriage lasted, despite Erica's occassional interference. Kendall was grateful that little Leo had no symptoms of ALS. But her own ALS slowly progressed. It became more difficult for her to get around without a cane, had trouble remembering things, she couldn't even drive anymore. Greenlee helped her wife with all of this. Kendall had planned to commit suicide by this point, but she didn't want to leave her family. As hard as her life was becoming, they made her life worth living. Greenlee made it clear that she would support Kendall, whatever she ultimately decided to do.

.

Erica was having lunch with her granddaughter Gabby. The world might not be willing to give Gabby the benefit of the doubt, but Erica would always help her. Gabby's wife was working, and Erica's daughter Mona studying with friends. Erica tried not to let it show, but the prosecutor was trying to file charges against her for insider trading. Erica was actually innocent, this was just a prosecutor trying to make headlines. After the lunch ended Erica was walking to her car, when she heard a gunshot. Someone shot her car, and was almost certainly trying to kill her. Erica quickly dove for cover and called 911. Before the cops arrived the shooter was gone. Someone tried to murder her, and that person was still on the loose.


	711. Chapter 711

Chapter 711

.

While Erica was giving her statement to the police her teenage daughter Mona came to see her. The cops saw no reason to stop Mona from hugging her mother. They then asked to speak with Mona seperately, see if she could give any useful information regarding who might have wanted to murder Erica. After they were both done Mona and Erica both went home, and talked on the car ride.

.

Mona: Do the police have any idea who would want you dead?

Erica: They think it's some deranged fan.

Mona: I said that was a possibility. I didn't mention another possibility, in case I was wrong.

Erica: What do you mean?

Mona: You said someone tried to shoot you, just after you finished having lunch with Gabby right?

Erica: Yes. You think someone wanted her dead because of her past?

Mona: That's possible. Although I tend to think this shooter would have shot at Gabby, not you.

Erica: What exactly are you suggesting?

Mona: We both know she's had certain, mental issues, since her abduction.

Erica: I defy anyone to spend three months kidnapped and raped by terrorists, and not have PTSD.

Mona: Fair enough. And if she's ill I want her to get treatment, not prison.

Erica: Gabby hasn't even touched a gun since, that incident at the convenience store. She's never even fired one.

Mona: She told you that?

Erica: Well I assumed. Why would the Daughters of Liberty have trained her or let her have a gun with real bullets?

Mona: They probably wouldn't. But Gabby is now married to a cop, and Danielle has taught her wife how to protect herself.

Erica: How do you know this stuff?

Mona: Gabby confided this in me.

Erica: She told me she doesn't even let Danielle bring her sidearm into the house.

Mona: It's one thing to have a gun for personal protection, another to lie about it. I hope I'm overreacting, but I've already lost one parent, I can't lose another. Please, just promise that you'll be careful.

Erica: Okay, I promise. And you are overreacting, I'm sure of it.


	712. Chapter 712

Chapter 712

.

Erica didn't want to believe that Gabby, her own granddaughter, would try to murder her like this. But Gabby had been managing her PTSD ever since the abduction, maybe it was possible that she had suffered some kind of psychotic break. And if Mona was right, Gabby had been lying to her. Erica decided to talk with Danielle while Gabby was at work.

.

Danielle: Erica, if you're here for Gabby she's at work.

Erica: Actually, I'd like to talk with you.

Danielle: Okay. Are you okay after what happenned.

Erica: I'll be fine. Is it true you taught Gabby how to use a gun?

Danielle: Yes.

Erica: Why would you do that?

Danielle: Because there are still some people who refuse to give her the benefit of the doubt over her kidnapping. At least once a month she gets an anonymous death threat. I'm not an NRA nut, but I want my wife to be able to defend herself.

Erica: She lied to me, said she wouldn't even let you bring your sidearm into the house.

Danielle: I don't want to be involved in any animosity between the two of you.

Erica: How is she doing? Have you noticed anything, off?

Danielle: She still goes to therapy, she's handling her PTSD. What exactly are you saying?

Erica: I'm worried about Gabby. If she needs help I want to be there for her.

Danielle: So do I. I hope you're not accusing her of anything.

Erica: I was a serial killer, and my husband didn't know. And Gabby did lie about having a gun.

Danielle: I'll talk to her, and I'll believe whatever answer she might give me, because I trust her.


	713. Chapter 713

Chapter 713

.

Erica relayed her fears about Gabby to Bianca. If Gabby really was acting irational, hopefully her mother could reason with her. Bianca didn't want to believe that her daughter was capable of trying to murder her own grandmother, but she had seen more than a few members of her family act irationally at times. Erica had been a serial killer, Kendall tried to murder Greenlee. Both of them had been suffering from respective brain tumors, a condition that might be genetic. If Gabby had the genetic pre-disposition to a brain tumor, one that combined with her PTSD, might make her act violently. Ofcourse Erica had no shortage of enemies, and the police couldn't eliminate the possibility that Gabby had been the target, that the shooter just had really bad aim. Still, it could help their investigation if they could eliminate Gabby as a suspect. Bianca decided to talk with her daughter one day.

.

Gabby: Mom, is everything okay?

Bianca: I hope so. I just want to make sure you're holding up okay, after everything.

Gabby: You already did that, a couple of times.

Bianca: Yeah, but I'm your mother so, I'm always going to worry about you.

Gabby: I'm okay. I am sleeping with a nightlight again. Fortunately it helps me see the beautiful woman lying next to me.

Bianca: Have you had a medical check-up since the shooting?

Gabby: I wasn't near Erica when someone tried to shoot her. I have spoken with my psychiatrist, that helps with the psychological stuff.

Bianca: Good, but humor your mother. Get a full exam, CAT-scan, colonoscopy. Erica agreed to this so please, just so I can sleep better.

Gabby: Okay mom, I'll go through all of that nonsense just to keep you happy. Just out of curiousity, are we ever going to get to the point where you won't nag me like this?

Bianca: Maybe, but I don't plan to die for a very long time. And even then, I wouldn't bet money on me not being able to nag you.


	714. Chapter 714

Chapter 714

.

Gabby seemed to think her mother was being protective of her, maybe obsessively so. At any rate she took Bianca's advice and got a full medical exam, including a CAT-scan and even a colonoscopy. It was a little unusual to have someone so young getting a colonoscopy, but it meant Gabby wasn't suspicious that Bianca wanted a CAT-scan for her. This test showed that Gabby didn't have a tumor. Bianca was greatly relieved, as far as she was concerned this meant her daughter was completely innocent. When this was over Bianca took Gabby out to lunch to celebrate a complete bill of health. But when they came home, the police were here, searching the house. Officer Hampton seemed to be in charge, Bianca and Gabby talked to him.

.

Bianca: What's going on here?

Hampton: We have a warrant to search this house. Here's a copy if you'd like to look it over.

Gabby: Why are you searching my house?

Hampton: We recieved an anonymous call that the weapon fired at Erica Kane is in this house.

Gabby: That's a lie. Maybe whoever tried to shoot at my grandmother is trying to cast suspicion on me.

Hampton: We've considered that possibility, but there was a gun in your home.

Gabby: Yes, fully registered. My wife thinks I should be able to protect myself.

Hampton: It's the same type of gun used to shoot at Erica.

Gabby: I'll take your word about that. Anyway, I'll give you the combination to the safe so you can do ballistics or whatever.

Hampton: The gun wasn't in your bedroom safe, it was in your desk drawer.

Gabby: That's not possible. Danielle and I always keep that stuff locked up.

Hampton: What other "stuff" are you referring to?

Gabby: Ocassionally, we get high. No hard drugs, just some "special brownies." And we only do that when we're in for the night, no possible chance we'll be driving.

Hampton: Maybe on brownie night, you forgot to lock that stuff up.

Gabby: I assure you we don't play with a gun when we're high.

Hampton: At any rate, they are testing the gun right now. We'll know soon enough if it's the same one that someone used to try and murder Erica Kane.

.

Bianca and Gabby just waited awkwardly for them to finish. Then officer Hampton got a call. Ballistics proved that the gun registered to Gabby and Danielle was indeed the same one used to shoot at Erica Kane. Since it was proven that Danielle was at work when the shooting occurred, officer Hampton had an obvious suspect. He placed Gabrielle under arrest for the attempted murder of Erica Kane.


	715. Chapter 715

Chapter 715

.

Erica tried to make a joke about the current situation, said she always assumed it would be Kendall who eventually murdered her, not Gabby. Obviously Erica didn't want to believe that her own granddaughter would try to murder her, but the evidence did seem to point to her. The gun used to shoot at Erica was registered to Gabby and her wife, the only fingerprints on the gun belonged to the two of them, and Danielle was at work, as a police officer, when the shooting occured. Still, Erica remembered all those years ago, when Bianca was beaten nearly to death, and Erica leaped to the conclusion that Kendall was responsible for that. She wanted to learn from her mistakes, to give Gabby the benefit of the doubt now. Gabby was in police custody, she hadn't confessed, but she also hadn't been able to think of who else could have had access to the gun. Officer Hampton allowed Erica to speak with her granddaughter, provided Erica didn't get physically close to Gabby's cell.

.

Gabby: Erica, I didn't do it.

Erica: I want to believe you. Who else had access to the gun?

Gabby: I don't know. Me and Danielle keep it locked up.

Erica: Is it true you use drugs?

Gabby: Occasionally we have special brownies. It's not even illegal.

Erica: Is it possible you forgot to lock up the gun when you were high?

Gabby: We don;t play with the gun, especially when we're high. The police said they got an anonymous call, maybe whoever shot at you is setting me up.

Erica: That's possible. But who else could it be.

Gabby: We both have enemies, people who can't forgive our pasts, obsessed "fans." Maybe they wanted to kill you and frame me.

Erica: Maybe. But that would mean they'd have to break into your home, steal your gun, shoot at me, and put the gun back to make the anonymous call. How would they know the combination to your bedroom safe? Unless ofcourse Danielle helped them.

Gabby: No, she wouldn't do that. Besides, she has an alibi.

Erica: She could have had an accomplice. The motive is obvious, the money I've left you in my will.

Gabby: I don't want to believe that Danielle would do that. But I can't think of who else would have access, except...

Erica: What are you saying?

Gabby: About a month ago Danielle said someone asked about training, said she wanted to be able to defend herself if she was attacked.

Erica: Who was this, was it someone who could have had access to your bedroom safe?

Gabby: I can't say for certain that she could figure out the combination, but she has a key to my house. It was your daughter Mona.


	716. Chapter 716

Chapter 716

.

Erica wasn't sure what to believe. Someone had tried to murder her. Her daughter thought that Gabby did it, and her granddaughter thought Mona did it. If one of them was right, it meant that someone that Erica loved was plotting to kill her. It was possible that they were both wrong, that each was just making her best guess who the shooter was, that they were both innocent. Erica knew she had to talk with Mona about this possibility.

.

Erica: I talked with Gabby.

Mona: Did she confess?

Erica: No, in fact she gave me her theory as to who tried to kill me.

Mona; Okay, what's her theory.

Erica: She thinks it was you.

Mona: Wow. I guess I shouldn't be suprised. What else can she do but try to blame someone else.

Erica: Did you ask Danielle about training with a firearm?

Mona: Ofcourse not.

Erica: Danielle says you did.

Mona: Well I can't help what a criminal says to protect herself, or whether her wife backs up her false story.

Erica: Where were you when the shooting happenned?

Mona: At the library studying. What exactly are you saying mom?

Erica: I don't want to believe either of you would try something like this.

Mona: I was alone at the library. Ask them to check their security cameras from that day.

Erica: I did, they said that they tape over their recordings every 24 hours unless they have a reason to save them.

Mona: That's too bad, that could have given me an alibi. Even if I knew how to use a gun, how would I know the combination to their bedroom safe?

Erica: Gabby said it was eight digits, her and Danielle's birthdays. Even a cop apparently just uses the easy to remember, easy to guess, combinations.

Mona: I can't say for certain whether she tried to murder you, I can only say that I didn't. Unfortunately, it looks like I can't prove my innocence.

Erica: I really want to believe you, both of you. Just answer one question, and answer it honestly.

Mona: Okay, what?

Erica: Did you call the police, anonymously, and tell them to search their home?

Mona: Yes. I figured if I was wrong, there would be no harm done. And, if I was right.

Erica: You got your niece arrested for attempted murder.

Mona: I didn't plant any evidence. If Gabby's in jail it's because the police have evidence that she tried to murder you.

Erica: She's not in jail anymore.

Mona: Did Bianca bail her out?

Erica: Yes, but she's agreed to keep her away from me. I also think you should move out. I've rented you a room at the Pine Valley Inn. You should pack your things, and stay there, just until everything gets sorted out.

Mona: Fine, I can see how things would be awkward between the two of us right noe. But for what it's worth mom, I'm not trying to kill you. When this is over, I expect an apology.


	717. Chapter 717

Chapter 717

.

Miranda had already accepted that her family was a little screwed up. But hearing that at least one member of her family was trying to murder her grandmother, this was messed up even by this family's standards. Miranda didn't think that her sister Gabby would really do that, most likely her aunt Mona wasn't capable of mudering her own mother. She went to see Erica one day, see how she was doing at the moment. Miranda wasn't sure how long Erica had been sober, but it was clear when Miranda came that Erica had now lost her sobriety, she was pretty drunk. This unfortunately brought up old issues with Miranda. She hadn't forgotten the time when Erica kidnapped her, tried to murder her. Throught the remainder of her childhood Miranda had many nightmares involving Erica murdering her, sexually molesting her, telling her she was going to burn in Hell for being the bastard spawn of a rapist. Those may have just been nightmares, but seeing Erica lose control like this, they seemed real to Miranda. Still, she wanted to make sure Erica would be okay. So she stayed, for the moment.

.

Erica: Miranda? What are you doing here?

Miranda: I came to see how you're holding up.

Erica: Well, my daughter and my granddaughter are accusing each other of wanting me dead, and I have no idea which of them, if either, might be guilty.

Miranda: Is that why you started drinking again?

Erica: It's karma really. I killed my own mother, not to mention what I did to you, it's only fair I get killed by my descendant. This just makes the time until then more bearable.

Miranda: Is there anything I can do for you?

Erica: Please, just let me wallow in my despair alone. I'm sorry you had to me like this.

.

Erica tried to hug her granddaughter, but that raised old issues for Miranda. In the moment, all she could feel was the woman who had once tried to murder her. Acting on pure instinct Miranda pushed Erica to the ground and ran out. As Erica lay on the ground a thought occured to her. She knew Miranda suffered from PTSD, part of that was Erica's doing. If Miranda had any blackouts, which seemed to be a family tradition, she would be most likely to focus her rage on someone who had hurt her. JR was dead, as was the man who had hurt Miranda's mother, therefore Erica was probably the person Miranda had the most reason to hate right now. So it seemed that Erica had three suspects who tried to kill her recently, all her direct descendants. Perhaps it was karma for the woman who had killed many people, starting with her own mother. Erica decided she should just save everyone the time and effort and end her own life.


	718. Chapter 718

Chapter 718

.

Miranda told her husband AJ about her meeting with Erica, how she freaked out when Erica tried to hug her. AJ was well aware of the nightmares his wife suffered because of her past experiences with her grandmother. AJ advised Miranda to call her mother, hope that Bianca could let Erica know that Miranda was sorry for how she acted, and that Miranda wasn't completely responsible for what she had done. Bianca went to her mother's home, and found her unconsciouss. At first Bianca thought Erica was just drunk and sleeping it off. But then Bianca saw the sleeping pill bottle, which was almost completely empty. She tried to wake her mother up, without success. Bianca called 9-1-1, and an ambulance came quickly. Bianca followed the ambulance. When they got to the hospital they seemed uncertain whether Erica would survive. Officer Hampton eventually came to Bianca to question her about what she might know about this.

.

Hampton: Ms Montgomery, I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you're feeling up to it.

Bianca: Are you going to accusse one of my children of this?

Hampton: We know that this wasn't attempted murder. She left a suicide note. I'm sorry we had to read the personal stuff, but we were hoping to find evidence.

Bianca: Did you?

Hampton: Erica's note said that she forgave the person who tried to shoot her, asked us not to prosecute her.

Bianca: Who exactly did Erica "forgive?"

Hampton: Good question, the note didn't say. But she did seem to believe that the shooter was female.

Bianca: And you assume that she meant Gabby?

Hampton: The evidence does seem to point towards her more than any other suspect. Ofcourse, your sister has been staying at the Pine Valley Inn for the last week. Ofcourse Erica did seem to have some sort of falling out with Miranda just before her "suicide" attempt.

Bianca: I don't believe this. You accusse two of my daughters, and my sister, because my mother tried to commit suicide?

Hampton: I believe it was a suicide attempt, but I could be wrong. Maybe someone forced Erica to write the note at gunpoint. Maybe Erica genuinly tried to end her own life, and wanted to forgive her daughter or granddaughter. But the commonwealth of Pennsylvania tends to be more hard-nosed regarding attempted murder. And I am a servant of the law.

Bianca: And I am not going to let you use what I say to convict an innocent person.

Hampton: I don't want any innocent person to go to prison. I just want to make sure the guilty person faces child.

Bianca: Miranda and Gabby are both over 21, I cant stop them from talking to the police ut I will advise them not to talk with you until they speak with a lawyer. And until Erica wakes up, I am essentially Mona's next of kin. She's 17, so know that you do not have my permission to speak with her.


	719. Chapter 719

Chapter 719

.

Thanks to the doctors Erica Kane survived her suicide attempt. When she wrote her suicide note she wasn't sure who was trying to kill her, but her suspects wee Mona, Gabby, and Miranda. The paranoia, the thought of living the rest of her life never knowing which of her loved ones wanted her dead, Erica had decided that death was better. She did want to forgive whoever it was, but she knew the police would look at the note. Even if she had known who it was, she wouldn't have given the person's name. The police questioned Erica, but she honestly didn't know who the shooter might have been. Later, Erica got a visitor, it was Mona. It was also late at night, long after visiting hours ended, why was she here now. Erica feared she knew exactly why Mona was here now, for the same reason Erica had visited JR Chandler in his hospital room in the dead of night.

.

Erica: Mona, why are you here?

Mona: I came to see my sick mother.

Erica: Why not during visiting hours?

Mona: Unfortunately the police think I tried to murder you, because Gabby would say whatever she had to in order to save her skin. Anyway I'm not suppossed to see you at all, but a guard was willing to let me see you, for a price. Anyway I can't really control when he's assigned to watch you.

Erica: I don't want you to get in trouble.

Mona: Don't worry about me mom. I came to tell you I love you. I don't want you to die thinking I never loved you.

Erica: I appreciate that Mona. But the doctor says I'll be fine. It seems that Bianca found me just in time.

Mona: How do I know you won't try to kill yourself again?

Erica: I won't, I promise.

Mona: I know you're in a lot of pain, because of what Gabby did to you.

Erica: We don't know for certain that Gabby tried to shoot me.

Mona: I'm just saying, whoever did it, it's obvious that the whole thing has caused you a lot of pain. Is that why you started drinking again?

Erica: Yes. I'm sorry about that. But I promise you, I will not be leaving you anytime soon. No matter what, I will not be taking my own life.

Mona: Well that is a pity.

Erica: What are you saying?

Mona: There wasn't enough evidence to charge, anyone, with the shooting. Gabby could have gotten reasonable doubt. And your suicide, that would have solved everything.

Erica: You tried to kill me, why?

Mona; I have a lot of big plans for my future, they require a lot of money. Your legal problems, that could have damaged everything.

Erica: You tried to kill your own mother, for money?

Mona: Yes. The guard I bribed, he really thinks I just want to talk with you. If I could have talked you back into suicide, that would have solved all of my problems. But I guess I'll just have to do this, the old fashioned way.


	720. Chapter 720

Chapter 720

.

Erica was too weak to fight back at the moment. And realizing that her own daughter wanted her dead, she kind of lost the will to live. It was ironic. Decades ago Erica killed her own mother Mona. It might have been an accident, but the end result was the same. Erica named her youngest daughter after her mother, and now young Mona was going to murder her. Mona tried to suffocate Erica before the guard came back. She only had a few minutes at most, it turned out she had even less time than that. The guard came back, with others. Neither Erica nor Mona knew that the police had planted a bug in Erica's room, just in case the shooter came here to finish the job. The guard that Mona bribed, he reported the attempt to his superiors. But she had said she just wanted to talk to her mother, and now they had a full confession. The police saved Erica's life and arrested Mona for the attempted murder of her mother, two counts. But, as Erica lay in her hospital bed, seeing her youngest child being placed in handcuffs, she wished Mona had succeeded in putting her out of her misery.


	721. Chapter 721

Chapter 721

.

Officer Hampton eventually came back to talk with Erica about what had happenned. Erica wasn't sure she wanted to know anything he had to say. On the other hand, how much worse could it be? Erica's own daughter tried to murder her, and Erica had accussed her own granddaughters of this crime.

.

Hampton: Mona hasn't confessed, but we have her confession on tape. She will most likely be convicted of attempted murder.

Erica: What will happen to her?

Hampton: She's 17, so the most she can get is juvenile hall until her 21st birthday. This is her first offense, so she might get less time.

Erica: Did she say why she wanted me dead?

Hampton: No. While you were in surgery, I tried to talk with your daughter Bianca about this, she said that, as Mona's likely legal guardian, she was prohibiting me from talking to her without a lawyer present. That was before she heard Mona's taped confession.

Erica: Bianca always likes to believe the best in people, ofcourse she's want to protect her little sister. Please, I need to know why she would do this to me.

Hampton: I've seen families try to kill each other before. Most often there's been some form of abuse.

Erica: I never laid a hand on Mona.

Hampton: The other likely explanation is greed.

Erica: I spoiled her, wanted to make up for her father being deceased. But I refuse to believe that my daughter would murder me solely for money.

Hampton: I'm not sure she can give you an explanation that you would understand. I realize this isn't easy for you, or your family. But you should try to move one with your life.


	722. Chapter 722

Chapter 722

.

Bianca didn't believe it, at first. That her little sister Mona would really try to murder their mother. But then officer Hampton played the recording. Still, Bianca went to the hospital to see her mother, the look on Erica's face confirmed it before they could even speak, but Bianca had to ask to be certain.

.

Bianca: Is it true, Mona tried to kill you?

Erica: Yes, it's true.

Bianca: I don't believe it.

Erica: Neither did I, until she tried to suffocate me in my hospital bed.

Bianca: Is there any chance she has a tumor that impairs her ability to act rationally?

Erica: I wish that were the case, but I've had her get an exam at least once a year. Mona chose to try and murder me for money.

Bianca: She used to be a sweet little girl.

Erica: When you raised her, while I was in prison, you set limits right?

Bianca: Ofcourse.

Erica: I missed so much of her childhood, I thought I could make it up to her, so I spoiled her, didn't give her any limits to speak of. Why should I be suprised she turned out like this?

Bianca: She tried to kill my mother, and frame my daughter for it. I'm not as willing to excuse her actions at the moment.

Erica: I'm not overlooking the bad things that she's done. But she is my daughter. Weren't you willing to forgive Gabby, when you thought she was the shooter? Mona will be in juvenile hall until her 21st birthday, or she'll be released sooner. Either way, she will get out someday. And for better or worse, I can't completely abandon my child.


	723. Chapter 723

Chapter 723

.

Kendall came to see her mother before she was released from the hospital. They talked for awhile before Erica asked a serious question.

.

Erica: I love you, you know that right?

Kendall: Ofcourse.

Erica: Given our turbulent past, I didn't want their to be any doubt about that.

Kendall: You're not planning another suicide attempt, are you?

Erica: Let me ask you something. When you were diagnosed with ALS, you made it clear that you would kill yourself before the disease got too bad. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to see you suffer either. Why haven't you taken your own life?

Kendall: A lot of reasons I guess. But in the end it all comes back to family. I chose to have little Leo, knowing he could inherit this disease. So far so good, but I don't want to abandon him to suffer and force Greenlee to take care of him all by herself. And I've also thought about my life. I used to think I was cursed, that noone would ever truley love me. But it turns out I've had a lot of people love me. I had a mother who risked everything to give me life, another mother who took me in, even when it meant risking arrest. I have a sister who forgave me when she thought I kidnapped her baby, a husband who was willing to love me even when I was pregnant with another man's child. And I have a wife who fell in love me, even after I stole her husband and shot her. And I have two amazing children. I had three, and if I could take back just one thing, I would have that child. I've lost a lot in my life, but I've also had a lot. You all give me the strength to go on. Greenlee in particular helps me get around, but I'm not going to be a complete burden. I have a gun in my house. Eventually, I am going to use it to commit suicide.

Erica: I understand. For now, I have to go on. Mona needs me.

Kendall: I can't judge you for standing by her. I can't promise anything with her.

Erica: Fair enough. But let's not forget the time you tried to strangle me.

Kendall: To be fair, you had falsely accused me of beating Bianca and leaving her to die.

Erica: I can't abandon my child, not again. I'm going to try and help her. If she ends up killing me, I want you and Bianca to forgive her, and help her through the pain of guilt and remorse.


	724. Chapter 724

Chapter 724

.

Erica was informed by the police what exactly happenned with Mona. She pled guilty and was sentanced to two years in juvenile hall, which was about 18 months shorter than the maximum. Erica wanted to see her child again, ask her why. The police refused this request, but Erica still had her methods. It was Mona's late father, Wallace, who taught Erica some of the finer points of bribery. It wasn't hard to find a few guards at juvenile hall who were willing to let Erica speak with Mona, provided that they were in the room the whole time. They also let Erica know that, if Mona were to try to hurt her again, they would save Erica's life, but she would not be able to report said injuries to the police. These guards didn't want anything to happen to Erica, but they wanted to protect themselves as well. Mona looked different than Erica remembered. She was somewhat scared, Erica remembered her own first time in prison. This couldn't be an easy transition for Mona, but she had brought this on herself.

.

Erica: How are you doing in here?

Mona: As well as can be expected. Are you here to kill me?

Erica: No, ofcourse not.

Mona: Too bad, it would be better than this place.

Erica: You brought this on yourself.

Mona: I'm aware of that. So why are you here?

Erica: I want to know why my own daughter would try to kill me.

Mona: Why did you kill your mother?

Erica: That was a tragic accident. It's the reason we don't play with guns.

Mona: I know you tell everyone that, but the truth is you wanted her dead. I was just fulfilling family tradition, not to mention protecting myself.

Erica: What do you mean?

Mona: You killed your father too.

Erica: That man molested me, and my daughter.

Mona: And all the others you murdered, were they all rapists?

Erica: I was sick, mentally ill.

Mona: Were you ill when you killed my father, or my sister?

Erica: Nora killed your father. Then she killed herself to escape prison.

Mona: Pardon me if I dont take your word on that. Besides, you weren't mentally ill when you got involved in that real estate scandal. You didn't need the money, but you risked prison anyway, and left me all alone.

Erica: That's what this is all about, revenge?

Mona: Partly.

Erica: I tried to give you everything you ever needed, and more.

Mona: You gave me money, things, never love. How did you think I would turn out?

Erica: I loved you more than anything.

Mona: You loved yourself more than anything.

Erica: Perhaps you're right. Truth be told, I can understand why you would want me dead. But how can you justify framing Gabby?

Mona: She's a terrorist, I didn't care what happenned to her.

Erica: I doubt she'll ever forgive you, nor will Bianca. But I will not give up on you. The only way I can think of to prove my love is to stand by you now, when you really need it.

Mona: How do you know I won't try again?

Erica: I don't. I only ask that, if you do, don't miss. Because if you try that again, after all the hard work I plan to put into this, I'd rather be dead than live with that.


	725. Chapter 725

Chapter 725

.

Note: We're almost at the end of the story. As we're coming to the end I thought I'd take this opportunity to say how I came up with the title of this story. "On her own" was mentioned on an episode of "Angel." Season 1, episode 17, titled "Eternity" originally aired April 4th 2000. The plot of the episode involved an actress who tried to talk Angel into turning her into a vampire so she could have eternal youth. It was mentioned how this actress used to star on a television series called "On her own." So little was revealed about this show that I've been filling in the blanks somewhat.

.

After her meeting with Mona Erica had a family meeting with Bianca and Kendall.

.

Bianca: Mona tried to kill you, and frame my daughter. I'd just as soon never see her again.

Erica: I understand. After she's released, I will try to convince her to leave town. But she is my daughter, and for better or worse I can't abandon her.

Kendall: I can understand that. God knows you and I had out issues.

Erica: Yes, and we reconciled. Besides Bianca, you shot me.

Bianca: You were holding a gun on my daughter at the time, and it was after you shot Kendall.

Erica: And yet, you and I have become close again.

Bianca: I understand that you were sick, Mona doesn't have that excuse.

Erica: No, she just had a lousy mother. It's partly my fault, she turned out the way she did it.

Bianca: If you want to take your chances with her, good luck. But like I said she means nothing to me right now. I have other things to be worried about.

Kendall: What do you mean?

Bianca: Some are trying to convince me to run for office again.

Erica: You want to return to Congress?

Bianca: I was thinking of a higher office, like president.

Kendall: You can't win, you're too honest for politics.

Bianca: The odds of me winning aren't great, but I can get my points across, force the major candidates to take a stand on education, healthcare, social security.

Erica: There's noone I'd rather see become president than you, but I seriously doubt this country would elect a homosexual.

Bianca: That's what they said about Kennedy and Obama. Times have changed, people's attitudes about sexuality have changed. For better or worse polyamory has become more common, we even have a former pornographic actress in Congress now. I think this countyr might be ready, and I think I can help this country. I still have to talk with Marissa and the children, figure out if they could handle the increased scrutiny. But at this point, I'm leaning towards running for president.


	726. Chapter 726

Chapter 726

.

Note: This is the final flashforward of the story. I hope you've enjoyed them as much as I've enjoyed them as much as I've enjoyed bringing them to you.

.

The next six years were full of ups and downs for the family. Erica learned that the curse of living a long life was seeing so many loved ones die. She had already lost a fair amount of her loved ones. And now Tad, Dixie, Angie and Jessie Hubbard all passed away in this time. Others Erica lost touch with, Amanda and her husband Jake, Reggie and Lily had moved away. As much as Erica hated to admit it, she realized that her time was limited.

.

Erica stood by her daughter Mona, despite what she had done to her. It meant a lot to Mona that her mother still loved her, in some ways this was the first time in her entire life when she was certain that her mother loved her. During this time Mona also found religion, became a born-again christian. At first noone was really certain if she was doing this to manipulate people again. But she did not seek early release, and after her eventual release Mona volunteered at a local soup kitchen, and other charities. Erica tried to get her daughter into a good college, which led to certain "donations" to Penn State, not all of which were legal. Erica spent another year in prison, then her sentance was commuted by president Ortega in his final months in office. That communtation was partly a favor to his successor. Mona visited her mother in prison, she didn't approve of her mother's methods, but she understood that she did it for her. After Erica was released Mona volunteered for the Peace Corps, she wanted to continue making amends to God for her past. She also told her mother not to leave her anything in her will, to make sure she could avoid that temptation.

.

Spike eventually reconciled with his old boyfriend Peter, the two of them got married, and adopted two refugee children, Ahmed and Fatima. These children grew up to become typical teenagers, driving their dads crazy. Ahmed got into a car accident with his girlfriend. The other driver was at fault, but the girl had a beer in her hand at the time, and it spilled on Ahmed. This made it difficult for him to explain to the cops that he hadn't been drinking. Fortunately he passed the breathalizer test, but it still made things awkward with his dads for awhile.

.

Miranda and AJ's children went through some typical teenage stuff, and some not typical stuff. Little Maggie went to a party as a teen, had a couple of beers. She called her school, which offered designated drivers for this, and her principle came to give her a ride home. Unfortunately there was another driver on the road that night, one who wasn't nearly as responsible. The principle ended up being killed by this drunk driver. Noone blamed Maggie for this, not even his widow, and no charges were filed against her, but Maggie still carried survivor guilt. Like her namesake Maggie started partying too hard, drinking, doing drugs, but she always made sure she had a ride. Miranda and AJ tried to be there for her, but it wasn't easy. Her cousin, Kendall's child Ryan Leo, tried to help her as well. One night, things between them got friendlier than they should have. The result of that was that Maggie became pregnant with Ryan's baby. The family wasn't thrilled with how this had happenned, in particular Erica. Her grandson was having a baby with her great-granddaughter. This also meant she was about to become a great-great-grandmother. She was almost 80, so a fairly young great-great-grandmother, but it still made her feel older than she wanted to feel. But the family came to accept this development. When Maggie gave birth the family came to accept this beautiful little girl, who Maggie named "Erica."

.

During Erica's most recent stint in jail she became prison pen pals with a young ex-convict named Lyle. Lyle was more than 50 years Erica's junior, but they developed a physical relationship. Erica wasn't stupid, she knew that Lyle was only interested in her money. Lyle was still "friends" with his old partner in crime, Tector. Erica knew that Lyle and Tector were in love, but Erica didn't want to be alone. She and Lyle got married, he agreed to a pre-nup which said he got nothing in the event of a divorce. Erica also had an affair with Tector during this time. In reality they were just waiting for her to die so they could inherit everything. Eventually Erica let them go with her blessing, gave them fifty thousand to start their new life together. Before their divorce was official, Erica started another affair with David. By this point David had gotten his medical lisence back, and had won the Nobel Peace Prize. Erica was his guest when he went to Switzerland to accept the award. He proposed to Erica that night. They were old, and they wanted to spend whatever years they had left on this planet together. Neither of these two had the best track record when it came to fidelity, but they were willing to accept each other, warts and all.

.

Kendall's condition got worse over time. She could no longer walk, had to be fed intraveneously, couldn't speak coherently, and had trouble remembering her own loved ones. Kendall was a fighter, she would never just give up without a fight. But she only had so much fight in her. She would not let this disease take her, Kendall would decide for herself when it was her time to die. And the time would soon come when she couldn't take it anymore and would end her own life.

.

Bianca ran for president of the United States. Noone thought that a homosexual could win this election, but she defied the odds to get elected. She fought for mandatory flu vaccinations for public school children, for implied consent for organ harvesting. These victories did not come without a fight, in particular from the libertarian party, but in the end these bills were passed. Bianca's biggest legislative achievment during her first term was a single-payer universal healthcare plan. Some said this would prevent Bianca from getting a second term, but she was willing to take her chances on this. In foreign affairs Bianca mediated a peace agreement between Israel and Palestine, promised assistance when Northern Ireland wanted to vote n whether or not to stay in the United Kingdom. Bianca couldn't take credit for all of this, this was a time when much of the world seemed to be embracing democratic ideals, when the peacemakers seemed to be in charge. It was an optimistic time, not perfect, not quite world peace just yet, but some were hopeful this could happen within their lifetimes. If nothing else, there was hope.


	727. Chapter 727

Chapter 727

.

Note: With this chapter, I officially break my old record for longest story ever posted on this site, in terms of chapters. Thanks again to all of those who made it worth the effort. Your constructive reviews are very much appreciated.

.

Kendall had the nightmare again. She saw their faces, Hanson, Michael, JR, Mary Smythe. They were trapped, suffering, telling Kendall she belonged with them in Hell. Kendall woke up, terrified. A part of her feared they were right, that she would be soon be joining all of these people in Hell. She had been created in violence, she'd been a whore, a thief, committed adultery, had an abortion, and her impending suicide. Kendall hoped her good deeds would be enough to escape that kind of eternal damnation, but there was really no way to know for certain, until she died. Greenlee wasn't here when Kendall woke up, Kendall had a rough idea where her wife was. Greenlee had taken good care of her, Kendall wouldn't have lasted this long without Greenlee's support. But Greenlee was also having an affair with her old boyfriend, Juan Pablo. Kendall was not angry over the affair, in fact she encouraged it. She wanted Greenlee to be happy after she was gone, so she encouraged the affair. Most of Kendall's affairs were set, her children and grandchildren would be taken care of after her death. Kendall remembered what her mother Kristen had once said, that Hell is only for those who cannot love. Those who were flawed, but who still loved others, Adam Chandler, Gaines, Anna, Maggie, Kendall saw none of them in Hell. Perhaps they were waiting for her in Heaven. In any event, Kendall would soon find out. Although she was scared, Kendall planned to summon all of her courage, and blow her brains out.


	728. Chapter 728

Chapter 728

.

Note: This is the final chapter. It's taken me 337 consecutive days of posting, including days of painful dental surgery, the day of my grandmother's funeral, the day of my brother's wedding, and most recently days of staring to pack up to move. This is now easily my new record for posting, it helped during all those other unplesant tasks mentioned above. It was worth it. Every day someone has read this story, every day someone read chapter 1, and every chapter has been read, which will be true the first time someone reads this chapter. That has made it worth it. This is a fairly long chapter, but hopefully you'll see it was worth it. At it's heart, this story has always been about Erica and Kendall's sometimes troubled relationship, so I have developed what I thought was an appropriate ending, a true end to their relationship. Also, you've probably figured out where this story is going. I do not intend for this chapter to be condoning suicide, but I do believe in the legalization of voluntary euthanasia for the very sick. That said, this could be a trigger for some. You have been warned. And now, for the final time of this story, on with the show.

.

Kendall woke up this morning, knowing she was going to die. She was so weak from ALS that she couldn't even hold the gun to her own head, nor would she have been able to swallow poison. Erica had promised to help Kendall in this endeavor. As much as it pained her to see her child die, she didn't want Kendall to suffer anymore. Erica had begged her husband, David, to help with this, but he couldn't. David could barely live with himself for killing Maggie, he couldn't do that again. Even if Kendall's organs were healthy enough for transplant, David wouldn't have been able to do that, he was too dedicated to the preservation of human life. Kendall feared Erica would go back to prison for this, and at her age she would never get out. Ofcourse, knowing Erica, the recent rumors about her were probably at least partially true. Allegedly Erica had used the fact that her daughter was president to broker certain deals between Congressmen. These deals were not always legal, and Bianca's political rivals wanted to see her mother go to prison. She might be facing prison whether or not she helped Kendall's euthanasia. At any rate Erica was willing to risk this to spare her child further pain. It was ironic, all the times Kendall feared Erica wished she hadn't had her, all the times Kendall herself wished that Erica hadn't had her, and now Erica was killing Kendall at Kendall's own request. Kendall knew that Erica sometimes still suffered nightmares from having been raped, even now more than 60 years later. Perhaps Kendall's death would give her some peace, at least that was what Kendall hoped.

This was Kendall's last day on Earth, she wanted to make it count. Kendall woke up next to Greenlee, and they kissed, had breakfast together. Greenlee brought Kendall to the cemetary, to see the graves of Ryan, Kristen, other loved ones whom she would soon be seeing. Kendall was still wearing the cheap ring she and Ryan had aquired the first day they ever met. Greenlee promised to let Kendall be buried with this ring.

Kendall then went with her mother to have lunch with her sister Bianca. Bianca was president of the United States, therefore she was on a tight schedule. At the moment Bianca was working on a plan to save social security, and trying to get congressional support for sending a relief mission to North Korea to help with an undisclosed nuclear disaster. North Korea wasn't acknowledging the incident, and America still wasn't exactly on good terms with them, so that wasn't an easy sell. But that was still easier than getting Congress to agree to painful cuts to save social security. Bianca knew her sister wasn't long for this world, so she made the time to have one last meal with Kendall. Kendall had to be fed through tubes, but this meal was still significant. Russian borsct and celtic soul cakes. It had been more than forty years since Bianca taught Kendall to make these cakes, and Kendall promised to show her little sister to make peasant food, thus why it meant so much that these three could have this as their last meal together.

Erica called her daughter Mona. Mona was currently with the Peace Corps, or possibly Doctors Without Borders, at any rate it was a humanitarian group. Erica was glad that Mona was trying to make amends for her past, but Mona did not support Erica's plans. Mona was well aware that her mother was planning to help Kendall commit suicide, and to commit suicide herself. Erica had been diagnosed with early on-set dementia, she wanted to die before she once again lost control of her own mind. Mona didn't believe in suicide, especially for someone who hadn't yet accepted Jesus Christ, she didn't want her mother to burn in Hell. Erica had led a long and adventerous life, being a Washington power broker was the latest in a long and colorful life. She was also grateful that her daughter loved her enough to try and talk her out of this. Maybe now was the time to leave this world, while she was still surrounded by love.

After lunch Kendall and Greenee went to a school play, it was starring Reggie and Lily's teenage granddaughter, Willow. This play was a spoof of an old episode of "I love Lucy" where Lucy somehow got the impression that Ricky was trying to kill her. Willow played Lucy, and Kendall clapped as loud as she could. After this Greenlee brought Kendall to see Spike and Peter's daughter Fatima play in a school baseball game. She got a single and made a hard catch. Fatima hoped that she could get into Annapolis Naval Academy one day. Her father Spike had graduated from West Point, which had a friendly rivalry with Annapolis, but he was proud that his daughter wanted to serve her country. After the game the family went for pizza together. Kendall didn't feel much like eating, but she wanted to enjoy her family, one last time. After dinner Kendall followed her son home, got to see her newest grandson Omar. Omar excitedly told his grandmother about the moon rocks he had gotten in his breakfast cereal recently. Kendall said, as best she could, that he was a lucky boy indeed. Omar also offered his grandmother some chocolate ice cream, partly so he could have some himself. His dads reluctantly agreed, but Kendall was too weak to eat any herself.

After the ice cream Kendall and Greenlee went home. They made love one last time. After this Kendall told Greenlee she wished her and Juan Pablo the best. Then they kissed goodbye, and Kendall went to another room with Erica.

.

Kendall: Thank you for helping me with this. Just promise you won't frame Greenlee for this.

Erica: Would I do that?

Kendall: Do you really want me to answe that?

Erica: Fair enough, I promise. Are you sure you really want to die?

Kendall: Yes, I'm sure I would rather die than let this pain take me further. And I hope this will bring you peace from what my father did to you.

Erica; If you truley want this, I respect your decision. But don't think you have to do anything for me, particularly this.

Kendall; I want this. I hope you don't go to prison for this.

Erica: I wouldn't worry about that.

Kendall: What do you mean?

Erica: I got some bad news from the doctor recently, I have early on-set dementia. I don't have your strength, after I do this, I'm joining you. We've both had rich full lives, and we know when it's time to go.

Kendall: Yeah. Even after we reconciled, a part of me always knew one of us would end up killing the other.

Erica: So did I. I'm glad we get to do it on our terms.

Kendall: Me too.

Erica: I spoke with Mona today, she tried to talk me out of this, fearing I'd go to Hell for suicide.

Kendall: She should be more worried about her own soul.

Erica: I don;t agree with her on theological issues, but I'm glad she's thinking of me, trying to help me. It took time, but even Gabby has forgiven her.

Kendall: That is a good thought to go out on.

Erica: Mona made me promise to ask you, one last time, to consider accepting Jesus Christ as your personal savior.

Kendall: What does that even mean?

Erica: I'm not entirely certain.

Kendall: I always figured good deeds are more important than your choice of religion.

Erica: Me too. Okay then, are you ready?

Kendall: Yes. Let's do it.

.

Erica got the gun from the drawer and placed it in Kendall's hand. Kendall was too weak to raise the gun to her head, but Erica physically moved her daughter's hand. It was important to Kendall that the trigger be pulled with her own finger, even if Erica had to physically move it. As they both held the gun to Kendall's hand, Erica asked one last time if she wanted to do this. Kendall said she was, and so Erica pulled the trigger. In one second, Kendall was dead. Her blood and brains were no on the wall, smoke was coming from the gun, which now lay on the floor. Erica could hear Greenlee crying in the next room, knowing that her wife was dead. With her daughter dead Erica got the bottle from her purse. It contained her favorite champagne, mixed with poison. Erica had been sober for over a decade, but at the end, she wanted one last drink. No point keeping up her sobriety now, and the alcohol would make the poison go down easier. Erica told Greenlee to tell the police that she killed Kendall, and forced Greenlee at gunpoint not to call the police. Erica hadn't always gotten along with Greenlee, but she wanted to protect her daughter-in-law now. Erica drank the poison and sat down in her daughter's lap. Holding her daughter Erica peacefully fell asleep. Although Erica did believe in God, she wasn't entirely certain that she'd ever wake up. But then she heard Kendall's voice again. Erica opened her eyes, and there was Kendall holding a little girl's hand. There were many others surrounding them, Kristen, Jackson, Ryan, Leo, Adam, Stuart, Opal, Palmer, Jessie, Angie, Nora, Wallace, Phoebe, Charles, Tad, Dixie, Myrtle, Anna, Krystal, Maggie, Erica's mother Mona, even Ira Gaines.

.

Erica: Kendall, who is this little girl?

Kendall: This is my daughter, she's forgiven me for aborting her.

Erica: Mother, is it possible you've forgiven me for murdering you?

Mona: Ofcourse my child. I forgave you a long time ago.

Erica: Thank you, that means more to me than I can possibly say.

Ira: Erica, can you forgive me for how I hurt you?

Erica: Yes. It took me a long time, even after you sacrificed your life for Kendall, but I have forgiven you.

Ira: Thank you, that means a lot to me.

Erica: So, what now?

Mona: Now we go to a place of love, a place that has no use of anger, jealousy, or hatred.

Kendall: You're sure it's not a computer error, us going with you?

Mona: It's no mistake. We were all flawed people, but we never stopped loving others.

Erica: What's it like?

Mona: Let's go find out.

.

Mona took her daughter's hand, Erica took Kendall's, Kendall held on to her own daughter's. The four of them walked with the others towards the light. It had taken a long time, decades, but they were all at peace, going to a place of pure love for eternity.

.

The end.


End file.
